Turn Back Time
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando tu verdadero amor es de una época diferente? TRADUCCIÓN Autora: izzap. Fantasía y Universo Alterno incluidos. Tokio Hotel. Bill x Tom
1. Un Lúnatico Anticuado

**TURN BACK TIME**

**(DE REGRESO**** EN EL TIEMPO)**

**Por izzap**

(**n/a) Mi mente está sufriendo de sobrecarga de trabajo así que está loca idea vino a mi mente. Espero que les guste ) En parte está inspirada en la serie "Time Travelers" de Caroline B. Cooney**

**1.- **Old-Fashioned Lunatic

(Un Lunático anticuado)

-Desearía poder regresar, como dos días, y poder volver a tomar este maldito examen- Georg se queja con su mejor amigo Tom, mostrándole un examen con una gran "F" roja en un círculo.

Tom se ríe y palmea a Georg en la espalda de una manera amistosa –Amigo, acéptalo, tú y Física simplemente no se llevan, ni hoy ni nunca-

-Argh, mis padres van a matarme, no, espera, ¡me asesinaran con sus cuchillos hoy en la cena!- Georg gruñe, golpeándose la cabeza con el examen mientras caminan por el vestíbulo después de clases. -¿Crees que el Sr. Hath me deje tomar de nuevo el examen?-

Tom sacude su cabeza y se ríe ligeramente. –Ya sabes lo que dice: no hay segunda oportunidad en el periodo- Dice imitando a su maestro de Física perfectamente.

Georg deja salir un fuerte suspiro mientras salen de la escuela –Quizás si pudiera encontrar una manera de regresar…-

Tom se rié, cortando a su amigo –Georg, compañero, no puedes regresar en el tiempo. Siento informarte, pero viajar en el tiempo es imposible, amigo mío, créeme- Dice en un tono divertido, sacudiendo su cabeza a las ideas locas de su amigo.

-Piérdete. Quizás si es posible- Georg responde cuidadosamente, a pesar de las terribles dudas a sus propias palabras –Lo hacen todo el tiempo en las películas-

-Sí, bueno, también tienen elefantes rosas bailarines en las películas, pero no ves eso todos los días, ¿verdad?-

-Bien, bien, punto aceptado- Dice Georg riéndose –Entonces, quizás no todo lo que ves en las películas es verdad, pero ¿quién dice que los viajes en el tiempo no son posibles?-

Tom sacude su cabeza y le sonríe-Georg… eres un tonto-

-Sí, también te amo, hombre- Georg le responde con una sonrisa, deslizando su brazo por los hombros de Tom mientras caminan por la banqueta hacia el parque abandonado del pueblo. Tom se quita a Georg de encima y lo empuja.

-Demasiado amor, compañero, ya párale- Le advierte Tom mirándolo. Georg solamente se ríe de regreso; él sabe que algo que realmente disgusta a Tom es que las personas se acerquen mucho, especialmente alrededor de sus hombros. Es siempre algo acerca de ellos muy cerca de sus rastas, ya saben, algo tonto de la gente y su cabello.

Llegan al parque y caminan hacia la vieja y olvidada área de madera, un lugar perfecto para pasar el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a ese nuevo club hoy en la noche?- Georg pregunta con voz optimista – Hay muchas chicas hot ahí, o eso es lo que he oído-

Tom sonríe –Cuenta conmigo- Dice, mostrando su sonrisa traviesa mientras juega con el pircing en la orilla de su boca, rodándolo con su lengua.

Ellos pasan el rato en alguna olvidada y vieja mesa de picnic y hablan acerca de tonterías, hasta que Georg mira la hora en su teléfono.

-¡Mierda, tengo que irme!- Georg grita mientras le da un adiós a Tom y se escabulle por el camino de grava para perderse de vista.

Tom menea su cabeza y se ríe, típico Georg, siempre corriendo tarde para algo. Se reclina contra la mesa, descansando en el asiento y sus piernas estiradas frente a él, sus codos sobre la madera podrida de la tabla de la mesa mientras su espalda descansa en el filo para sostenerse. Se queda mirando en la distancia por algunos momentos, soñando mientras mira a ningún lado en particular, pensamientos rondando su mente.

Pero entonces él gira su cabeza hacia un lado y levanta una curiosa ceja al notar algo muchas yardas a lo lejos.

Una pipa esta sosteniéndose de la tierra.

Tom arruga su frente en confusión _ Eso nunca había estado ahí antes_, piensa mientras se levanta y camina hacia la pipa y la examina.

La mira y cuidadosamente la patea con la punta de su tennis. Es robusto y hecho de alguna aleación de metal, pintado de negro y parece nuevo, la pintura aún parece fresca, y definitivamente no hay ninguna señal de moho o envejecimiento. Él no está muy seguro de qué es, aunque le recuerda vagamente a algo que vio en su libro de historia, como algún tipo de herramienta para sacar agua de la tierra, o algo parecido.

Se rasca la cabeza mientras le mira fijamente, terriblemente confundido en cuanto a por qué una cosa como esa estaría en el área abandonada del parque, rodeado por viejos y centenarios robles y hierba muerta. Luce tan fuera de lugar, parada ahí como si hubiese sido construida el día anterior.

Probando para ver si la manija se mueve, Tom coloca su mano sobre el frio metan, sujetándolo firmemente mientras la agitaba. Finalmente la manija se afloja y se mueve en su manos, junto con una gran ráfaga de viento, haciendo que las enormes ropas de Tom se pegaran a su cuerpo.

_Extraño, _Tom piensa mientras agita su cabeza y libera la manija, _ no es más que una inútil pieza de…_

Tom se paraliza después de levantar su cabeza y mirar alrededor, sus ojos se ensancharon ante el escenario que le rodeaba.

No está más en la abandonada parte del viejo parque. En cambio, esté parado en medio de un hermoso jardín, con hierba de un vibrante verde y rebosante de flores.

Gira su cabeza y toma nota de todas las diferencias. El cielo no está oscuro y nubloso como el lo recuerda luciendo justo después de la escuela, es placentero y lleno con blancas nubes esponjosas y largas.

Los centenarios y viejos robles no están más ahí, en cambio hay pequeños árboles empezando a brotar de la tierra. Y la hierba no está muerta, es saludable y fresca, y luce asombrosamente cuidada.

Y es cuando él se da cuenta que está en el jardín de alguien. Una enorme casa de piedra está de pie frente a él, levantándose imponente sobre él y cubriéndolo como un castillo en un cuento de hadas. Está hecha de piedra gris y tiene un par de pisos, acompañados con largas ventanas. La fachada de la casa, o mansión, parece gritar "rico".

_Hombre, que ellos tienen algo de dinero_ Piensa Tom con una sonrisa traviesa mientras evalúa la casa, imaginando como sería vivir en un edificio tan espacioso.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría, por favor, quitar su sucio cuerpo de nuestro césped?—Una joven voz viaja a través de la ligera brisa de la tarde.

Tom brinca con la voz y se gira a ver, en la distancia, a un alto y joven … ¿hombre? El no puede decir, aunque la belleza de la persona es suficiente para hacer a cualquiera enmudecer; hombros largos, cabello negro, labios carnosos, y un par de profundos ojos café chocolate. Tom se estremece por la belleza natural, estupefacto por como irradia de la persona frente a él.

-Discúlpeme, señor, Creo que le pregunté- La voz dice otra vez, ahora con un poco de fastidio evidente es su tono mientras se acerca a la cosa sobre el césped de su familia _el nervio de ese muchacho_ . -¡Oh mi Dios!- La persona dice mientras se acerca a unos pies de Tom - ¡Cielos! ¿Qué está vistiendo? Ese traje es… es… ¡absolutamente atroz!-

Tom sonríe divertido, mirando sus enormes jeans azules y su blanca camiseta XXXL. Se encoge de hombros, sus rastas cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras mira de regreso a la persona que está parada justo enfrente de él ahora, la quijada del joven hombre caída mientras mira críticamente a Tom, de arriaba abajo.

-¡Y su cabello! ¿Qué… qué es esto?- El muchacho casi chilla mientras toma una de las rastas de Tom entre sus dedos y le da vueltas con asombro, realizando que de hecho, es cabello real. El muchacho libera la rasta y se sonroja ligeramente, notando que su gesto fue rudo, sólo alcanzando y tocando a ese hombre desconocido así.

-Um- Dice Tom, no sabiendo que decir, su voz atrapada en algún lejano lugar, encerrada en una caja de juguete.

-Y ¿qué es eso sobre su cabeza? ¡Nunca he visto algo como eso antes!- El muchacho exclama, apuntando a la cachucha inclinada tipo gánster de Tom- ¿Y esas… ropas? Nunca he visto algo cercano a eso en las tiendas, ni siquiera las tiendas baratas abajo en el barrio. ¿Dónde consiguió comprar esos arapos?- Pregunta, arqueando sus cejas con curiosidad mientras mira a Tom, que se ha quedado mudo, con una mirada expectante -¿y bien?-

Tom se siente como mudo, mientras soporta la mirada demandante de este muchacho, no pudiendo encontrar algún tipo de respuesta _¿qué pasa con este tipo tan apropiado?_

Tom deja salir una risa nerviosa mientras mira de regreso al muchacho, mirando sus limpios y cortos bombachos. _ Wow, que pasado de moda_ – Oye, Estás actuando como si nunca hubieras visto algo después del siglo XX- Dice con asombro.

-Bueno, lo desearía en mi sueños- El muchacho dice suavemente, ligeramente confuso por el cambio de tema. ¿No estaban discutiendo el atroz traje de este muchacho?

Tom se ríe un poco innecesariamente mientras toma otra mirada a su alrededor, notando que todo luce tan anticuado, diablos, incluso el aire parece viejo.

-Pero tu estás viviendo en el siglo XXI, es el 2008, montones de gente visten así- Dice Tom con un poco de confusión, aunque se sienta como si no fuera a ganar esta conversación.

-¿2008? Oh ¡mi Dios! ¿Ha usted… se ha herido en la cabeza recientemente?- El muchacho pregunta, alejándose un pasos de Tom, ganando alguna distancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo siento, señor, pero es 1908- El muchacho continua suavemente, sintiéndose ligeramente triste mientras nota como la cara del otro muchacho palidece, sus mejillas se tornan algo blancas por la repentina noticia.

-¿1908?-

El muchacho afirma cautelosamente, temeroso de cómo este humano aterrador pueda reaccionar.

-Tú- Dice Tom, sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo mientras menea un dedo en el hermoso rostro del muchacho –¡Eres un tonto!-

-¡Discúlpeme, señor!- El muchacho responde con voz ofendida- ¿Qué me ha llamado?-

-¡Estás loco!- Grita Tom, ignorando la pregunta- ¡Esto es… Esto es absurdo! Es el 2008, No sé qué jodidos has estado fumando, o en qué tienda de ropa te la has pasado, ¡pero estás loco!-

-Creo que ellos dicen "Trátalo para conocerlo"- El muchacho responde defensivamente, aún en un ligero tono calmado mientras mira al muchacho despotricar y agitar sus brazos alrededor como un hombre malo.

Tom cierra sus labios y trata de calmar su acelerado corazón. _Esto está mal_, piensa para si mismo. Aunque cuando echa un vistazo, sus alrededores parecen diferir con su mente desafiante.

El muchacho de cabello negro mira a Tom con un rostro de bienvenida, una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios mientras los familiares hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas.

-¿Está usted bien, señor?- Pregunta suavemente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta Tom. El hombre arruga su frente- ¿dónde estoy?-

-1541 Apfelstraße- Responde rápidamente.

Los ojos de Tom se agrandan ante el nombre. _Esa es la calle donde está el parque_ Piensa para si mismo, mirando alrededor notando los jóvenes árboles en desarrollo en los mismo lugares igual que los enormes robles en casa.

Él sacude su cabeza, murmurando innecesarias palabras a si mismo mientras sigue observando alrededor –Esto no puede esta pasando, esto no puede estar pasando ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- Casi grita, asustando al hombre quien aún esta parado en frente de él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Disculpe?- El joven pregunta, sin poder descifrar las incoherencias de Tom.

Tom levanta su cabeza y mira fijamente al muchacho- Necesito ir a casa- Declara firmemente.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vive? Estoy seguro que puedo ayudarlo a encontrarla-

Tom señala fuera de la casa, pasando la cerca que los mantiene adentro- Sobre la 5ta- Dice.

-¡La 5ta! Me temo que no es posible, muchacho tonto. La 5ta no es más que unos pequeños edificios de oficina, no hay casas sobre esa área del pueblo- Replica, tratando de retener la risa- Ahora, ¿dónde vive?-

-¡Te lo dije! Vivo en la 5ta, ¡y ahí hay casas! Lo sé, ¡Yo vivo allí!- Grita Tom, sin poder esconder su frustración –Muéstrame- Dice con voz consternada.

-¿Mostrarle? ¿Mostrarle qué, señor?- El muchacho pregunta.

-Muéstrame que allí no hay casa, no te creo-

-Bien, lo haría, pero me temo que no puede pasearse por el pueblo vestido es esos trapos- Responde él, señalando las enormes ropas de Tom.

-Bien, ¿tienes algo que pudiera tomar … prestado?-

El muchacho deja salir un suspiro, claramente disgustado con la idea de tener a este extraño muchacho vistiendo sus ropas, el pensamiento le hace estremecerse con disgusto. -Supongo que debo de tener algún viejo pantalón y una camisa de vestir que podría usar usted.- Dice él cortésmente, aunque aún no le gustara la idea.

-Genial- Tom dice con una sonrisa forzada _¿Pantalones? ¿Camisa de vestir? Joder, no está bromeando._

-Sígame- El muchacho dice, girando sobre sus talones y caminando rápidamente, no esperando a que Tom lo siguiera. Tom camina después del muchacho de cabellos negros y se sitúa a su lado mientras atraviesas el jardín y la casa de piedra –¿No creo que haya mencionado su nombre?- El joven dice, terminando en una pregunta.

-Oh, uh… Tom- Responde.

-¿Sólo Tom? ¿No hay apellido?-

-Kaulitz-

-¿Kaulitz?- Repite con un leve interés- ¿está usted relacionado con John y Helen Kaulitz? Ellos son amigos cercanos a mis padres- Dice él.

-Uh… no. No lo creo. Tom dice, aunque no sabe nada de su árbol familiar.

-Hmmm-El muchacho dice, mirando a Tom a ver si hay algún parecido entre la cara de él y la de los amigos de sus padres.

-¿y tú eres?- Tom pregunta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Qué grosero de mi parte no presentarme! Soy Bill Trümper- Dice deteniéndose a medio paso y extendiendo su mano hacia Tom. Tom estrecha la suave mano y sonríe ligeramente. –Un gusto conocerle, Sr. Kaulitz- Dice Bill con una sonrisa.

Separan sus manos y entran a través de la larga puerta de entrada de la casa de piedra, Bill conduce a Tom dentro de espacioso salón principal. Tom permanece asombrado, su quijada casi cayéndose mientras mira el rededor- Es como algo salido de un libro de historia- Murmura calladamente.

-¿Disculpe?- Pregunta Bill.

-Oh, um, nada, sólo… tienes una linda casa- Dice él, mirando el tapete borgoña del vestíbulo y la escalera en frente de él y la rica madera de las paredes y la barandilla.

Bill sonríe mientras señala a Tom que lo siga por las escaleras con carpeta al segundo piso.-Gracias, mis padres estarían agradecidos de escuchar eso-

Tom rola sus ojos _¿Qué es todo eso del discurso tan propio?_

Bill camina dentro del dormitorio y abre un cajón del vestidor y comienza a rebuscar en él algo de ropa, y saca un gastado pantalón café junto con una camisa de vestir lisa. Se las da a Tom.

-Aquí, Puede cambiarse aquí, Sr. Kaulitz. Esperaré en el vestíbulo- Dice Bill con una sonrisa mientras camina a la puerta y la cierra detrás de él, la puerta se cierra con un ligero y suave click.

Tom mira a las ropas en su mano –Esto es loco- Murmura y avienta las ropas en la cama y camina hacia la ventana, mirando afuera sobre el jardín dónde estuvo minutos antes.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro, saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo abre.

La pantalla está negra.

-Que jodidos, ¡acabo de cargar este pedazo de mierda!- Susurra a la habitación mientras presiona el botón de encendido, esperando que se encienda.

Pero nunca lo hace.

-Genial, entonces, estoy en la casa de un anticuado lunático y mi teléfono no funciona, brillante- Murmura mientras comienza a cambiarse con la ropa proporcionada, sintiéndose como si estuviera entrando dentro de un bizarro episodio de "1900s House".

Después de unos minutos mira a hurtadillas dentro del vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta un poco.

-Hey ¿Bill?- Pregunta suavemente.

-¿Sí, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill Pregunta, entrando en su vista y sonriendo su casual y cortés sonrisa.

-¿Tienes un teléfono?-

-¿Un qué?- Pregunta, frunciendo la frente en confusión.

-Sí, ¿un teléfono?-

Bill sacude su cabeza, aún confundido por la pregunta. Tom golpea su frente con su mano.

-Oh, bien, claro que ustedes chicos no tiene uno… no importa- Dice, desapareciendo dentro del cuarto. Él jala de la tela rasposa y mira su reflejo en el reflejo de la ventana- Esto es jodidamente ridículo- Dice demasiado fuerte, pero eso no lo detiene de girar y dejar la habitación, siguiendo a Bill dentro de las calles.

Él mira el pueblo conforme caminan lejos de la casa de piedra, y Bill, o el Sr. Trümper, esta hablando sobre cosas al azar que Tom no comprende. Las casas y edificios son todos de aspecto viejo, como esas pinturas y fotografías que Tom ha visto en sus libros de texto de la escuela. Las mujeres están vestidas en graciosos vestidos, sombreros y todo, y los hombres están vestidos de forma similar al traje de Bill, pantalones, sacos y camisas de vestir. Todos ellos lucen como si fueran a ir a una cena-baile, o saliendo de algún juego anticuado.

Pero mientras Bill y Tom alcanzan la 5ta, Bill aún parlotea sobre algo que escuchó el otro día, Tom no ve lo que normalmente ve todos los días. En cambio de ver las dobles y pequeñas casas, ve unas pocas tiendas pequeñas, tiendas de conveniencia, y un diminuto edificio de oficinas.

_Quizás Georg tenía razón_ Piensa para el mismo, su cara palideciendo mientras toma otra mirada a su alrededor _Quizás el viaje en el tiempo es posible._

**(n/a) Notas Finales:  
Hmm… gracias por leer. Comenten si gustan, aunque no estoy segura si estaré continuándolo. Quizás como un… proyecto adicional? No sé, depende de lo que ustedes piensen **

**(n/t) Bueno, mi primera traducción o en todo caso, adaptación. La autora les agradece mucho el leer y desea que la disfruten de todo corazón.**

**Devi**


	2. Georg, Crees en los Viajes en el Tiempo?

**2.- **Georg, You Believe in Time Travel, Right?

(Georg, Tú Crees en los Viajes en el Tiempo, ¿cierto?)

El Sr. Trümper y el Sr. Kaulitz llegan a la calle 5ta a la media tarde. El sol está aún muy alto en el cielo pero Tom no tiene un concepto de tiempo basado en el sol. Para decir la hora el siempre saca su teléfono y checa la pantalla.

Diablos, incluso el reloj que por casualidad tiene en su bolsillo, por alguna inexplicable razón, no trabaja. Es como si las manecillas del pequeño reloj sólo… se congelaran en el tiempo.

-¿Está es la calle 5ta?- Pregunta Tom en incredulidad mientras contempla los edificios, o la falta de ellos, en frente de él.

Bill afirma desagradablemente- Sí, tristemente. Ellos han estado discutiendo en que convertir esta calle. Realmente hay mucha controversia sobre que deben construir en los meses venideros-

-Fascinante, realmente- Tom contesta con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. _Ese Ingles tan propio apesta,_ quiere gritar. ¿Estás 100 seguro de que esta la 5ta calle?- Pregunta una vez más, sólo para estar seguro.

-Sí, Sr. Kaulitz, estoy seguro-

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así, carajo?- Tom grita, causando que los pocos transeúntes giren sus cabezas.

-Lo siento, ¿llamarlo qué, Sr. Kaulitz? -Pregunta Bill, tratando de ignorar las miradas que hay sobre ellos. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que ya está atrayendo suficientes miradas sobre él con ese atroz cabello suyo?_

-¡ESO! Maldita sea, Suenas como un viejo maestro de principios de 1900— Oh…- Tom termina, realizando que no está del todo mal, entonces ellos están realmente en los principios de 1900- Sólo llámame Tom, por favor-

Bill sonríe poco entusiasmado- Oh, ¿por qué no dijo eso antes?-

Ton no responde, sólo continua mirando la calle vacía en frente de ellos, mirando fijamente pensando que si se concentraba lo suficiente, su casa aparecería mágicamente enfrente de él.

Pero no lo hace.

-Tom ¿está usted bien?- Bill pregunta cuando nota la mirada triste en el rostro del muchacho.

Tom sale de sus pensamientos y dirige su atención a Bill- Yo… No creo que pueda ir a casa aún- Responde suavemente.

-Oh…- Replica Bill, no sabiendo por que el muchacho no puede volver a casa aún. Pero él hace caso omiso a la confusión y vuelve a su siempre carácter cortés. -¿Le gustaría quedarse en nuestra casa? Madre y padre están lejos visitando a la Tía abuela Edna- Dice en una voz alegre con una gran sonrisa.

Tom ve la sincera sonrisa de Bill y no puede rechazar la oferta. _¿Qué más podría hacer, de todas formas? _ -Mientras no sea una carga-

-Oh, claro que no- Responde Bill, ya girando sobre sus talones para regresar a casa. Tom camina justo después de él, casi tropezando ya que sus pies no están acostumbrados a tan lindo calzado. –La compañía es siempre bienvenida en nuestra casa- Termina Bill contento mientras Tom va junto a él.

-¡Oh, James está en casa!- Bill dice emocionado mientras él y Tom atraviesan la puerta de entrada de la enorme casa de piedra después de regresar de su pequeña caminata alrededor del pueblo, una caminata que seguramente puso a Tom a pensar.

-¿Quién?- Tom pregunta suavemente, mirando alrededor y no viendo nada diferente.

Oh, espera, un pequeño par de zapatos está junto a la puerta.

-¡James!- Bill llama en la silenciosa casa, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Tom.

Tom sigue a Bill dentro de lo que parece ser una sala centenaria, o sala de estar, o como sea que le llamen. Es básicamente un cuarto con un sillón muy bonito y unas pocas sillas con brazos esparcidas alrededor, luciendo un poco… viejas, en términos de Tom.

En menos de un minuto, ruidosos paso se escuchan bajando las escaleras y un niño, no mayor de 8 años, entra corriendo en la habitación, patinando hasta detenerse justo enfrente de Bill.

Bill ríe entusiasmado al pequeño niño y sacude su cabeza con asombro, dándole al niño un ligero abrazo mientras acerca al pequeño a su cuerpo.

-James ¿Qué dicen Papá y Mamá sobre correr dentro de la casa?- pregunta Bill con voz dramática, apartando al muchachito y mirando directamente a ese rostro sonriente.

James deja salir una pequeña risa y responde –Oh, sí, sí, ellos no están aquí-

Bill pellizca al niño en la nariz ligeramente, riéndose.

James se suelta del agarre de Bill y mira hacia arriba mientras ve a Tom parado a un par de pies de distancia, moviéndose de un pie al otro mientras ve la escena incómodo, sintiéndose de mal tercio.

-¿Quién eres?- James pregunta enérgicamente, su voz infantil demasiado excitada mientras observa detenidamente al muchacho más grande frente a él.

-Uh, Soy Tom-

James mira hacia Bill, arqueando una ceja sospechosamente.

Bill se ríe ligeramente y camina hacia Tom –James, él es Tom, se quedará aquí… hasta que pueda ir a casa- Termina torpemente, honestamente no sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Es usted uno de esos agentes de canvaceo de los que madre a estado hablando?- el pequeño pregunta mirando a Tom con grandes ojos.

-¡James!-

-¿Qué?-

-Él no es un agente de canvaceo- Bill presiona, mirando a Tom y repentinamente realizando que no está seguro de saber eso- -¿lo eres?- Pregunta receloso, mirando a Tom.

Tom ensancha sus ojos, tratando de recordar que es canvaceo, ciertamente no es una palabra que haya utilizado en su vida.

-¿Un qué?- Pregunta inocentemente.

-Un ag.. Oh, no importa, obviamente no lo es. Es demasiado joven de todos modos. Por cierto, Tom, ¿qué edad tiene?-

-17-

-¡wow, yo también!- Dice Bill, su voz cambiando repentinamente mientras brinca de alegría –Oh, y él es, James, mi hermano, tiene ocho- Bill continua, permaneciendo junto al niño y sonriendo.

-Puedo ver el parecido- Tom dice suavemente.

-Entonces, si no eres un agente de canvaceo, ¿qué hay con ese cabello?- Pregunta James, caminando cerca de Tom y mirando arriba al adolescente, alcanzando uno de las rastas.

Tom palmea la mano del niño lejos de su cabello y lo mira seriamente.

-No toques el cabello- Responde cortante- Y se llaman rastas. No sé porque ustedes actúan como si nunca hubieran visto algo como esto antes-

-Porque no lo hemos visto- James responde sencillamente- Aparte de esas aventuras que he leído un par de veces. Esos hombres forasteros siempre tiene el cabello tan loco como este-

Tom rueda sus ojos y responde con voz muy seria –No soy un hombre forastero- _Niño loco_, Piensa con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Tom ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el pueblo?- Bill pregunta caminando de la sala hacia la cocina, Tom y James siguiéndolo como pequeños perros siguiendo a su dueño, deseosos de una pequeña muestra de afecto.

-Yo… Yo no sé- Tom responde Sinceramente.  
Y él no sabe.  
Y el hecho de que no sabe _cómo _ regresar a casa lo está volviendo loco.

-Hmm, bueno, Es usted bienvenido aquí cuanto guste- Bill dice con una sonrisa.

El cielo está comenzando a volverse oscuro, los rayos del sol comienzan a desaparecer detrás del horizonte con el giro de la Tierra, y la noche llega.

Tom está mirando la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes, mirando la luna comenzar a aparecer en el oscuro cielo y abraza sus rodillas en su pecho, respirando el extraño olor de los pantalones, _probablemente humedad_, piensa mientras tira ligeramente de la tela que pica.

_Esto es jodidamente loco_ es el único pensamiento que corre por su mente continuamente mientras mira a su alrededor, cada superficie y artículos comenzando a desesperarlo.

Él tiene que estar soñando, esto no puede ser más que un terrible y jodido sueño. ¿Se quedó dormido mientras miraba _Regresar al Futuro_ otra vez? Ya ha hecho eso antes, y solo digamos que tuvo unos muy interesantes sueños por consecuencia.

Pero no importa cuántas veces se pellizque la piel o se de golpes en la cara, y no importa cuán duro o incluso cuan fuerte lo haga, nada cambia.

La habitación sigue siendo la misma.

La misma cama de madera permanece detrás de él con su colchón fino y su rustico edredón.  
La misma silla de madera abandonada en la esquina.

El mismo vestidor de madera oscura descansa contra la pared.

Y sus ropas del siglo XXI permanecen tendidas encima del edredón, detrás de él, casi mofándose.  
Su playera holgada y su enorme pantalón…  
Se miran tan fuera de lugar descansando ahí sobre el viejo edredón.

Sacude su cabeza mientras realiza que el marco de la ventana en que el que está sentado tiene 100 años, a pesar de que ahora no tiene más que un par de años de que fue construido.

Es tan loco.

-Jodido desastre- Murmura mientras se quita del marco de la ventana y toma unas cortas y apresuradas zancadas a la cama y alcanza sus ropas normales.

Se cambia de sus ropas de 1900 a su normal atuendo en un tiempo record.  
Pasando una mano por su camiseta y mirando abajo, sonríe relajado.  
Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de volver a tener su propia ropa puesta.

Checando su celular y otras cosas en su bolsillo, abre la puerta de la habitación y asoma su cabeza dentro del oscuro espacio del vestíbulo.

Está vacío.

Sale de puntillas de la habitación, baja al vestíbulo, baja los escalones, y derecho hacia la puerta de entrada.

Parado en medio del jardín donde estuvo hace casi 7 horas antes, da vueltas sobre si mismo.

_Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí_ Se pregunta a si mismo tratando de recordar como termino aquí en primer lugar.

Y es cuando él lo ve.

Parada a unos metros de él, la sucia superficie casi brillando a la suave luz de la luna, la misma pipa negra.

Está seguro que tiene que ser algo para sacar agua, notando el pequeño canalón que no había notado antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, trota hasta la pipa y le mira por un momento.

La toca cerrando los ojos.

Los abre.

Nada ha cambiado.

-¡Demonios!- susurra audible, mirando alrededor la misma casa de piedra de 19000 ahí, junta a él.

Trata de nuevo, agarrándose fuerte de la manilla, cerrando los ojos, e incluso trata de golpear sus talones como si fuera Dorothy de _Mago de Oz_.

Y abre los ojos.

Y aún nada ha cambiado.

-¡Joder no, funciona maldita pieza de mierda!- Casi grita al inanimado objeto, golpeándolo con la punta de su zapato y agitando la manija con todas sus fuerzas.

Repentinamente, un gran torbellino de aire lo rodea, azotándose contra su cuerpo y agitando sus rastas con furia. Después de que el viento cesa, él levanta su cabeza y liberando a la negra pipa de su agarre, mira a su alrededor.

Largos y viejos robles, hierba muerta, la tabla de picnic unos metros allá, y, y…

¡FAROLAS!

-Cielo Santo ¡he vuelto!- Susurra al viento que aún está a su alrededor, clavando su mirada en el suelo mientras siente lágrimas escocerle sus ojos.

Mira sus ropas y las siente con sus manos, agarrándolas ligeramente para asegurarse de que son reales.

Seguro, lo son.

Algo vibra en su bolsillo y brinca ante la sensación, la vibración enviando pinchazos a través de su pierna.

Busca dentro de su gran bolsillo trasero, medio brazo desapareciendo en él, y saca su preciado celular.

-Oh, mi Dios, funciona- Dice con voz fascinada, asombrado de ver la pantalla brillándole.

Abre él celular y la imagen de su buzón centellea constantemente, señalando un mensaje.  
O peor, 14 llamadas perdidas y 3 nuevos mensajes.

Suspira y cierra el teléfono, devolviendo a su bolsillo.  
Demasiado para lidiar con ello en ese momento.  
Ahora mismo, no quiere más que ir a casa.

_Casa_… Sonríe al pensamiento y se levanta, limpiándose el trasero y sale corriendo del parque, recorre unas cuantas calles y se detiene derrapando sobre la 5ta calle.

Se detiene en la esquina por un momento, sintiendo un increíble déjà vu mientras mira alrededor, recordando estar parado en el mismo punto solo unas horas antes, todavía todo luce tan… diferente.

_Diferente como en 100 años_ Piensa con un resoplido, una sonrisa traviesas pasmada en su rostro mientras corre por la calle y sube los escalones del frente de su casa.

Se detiene con una mano en el picaporte, toma un respiro antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa.

Suspira aliviado al notar que todo es como debería de ser, todo en el lugar donde estaba temprano en la mañana.

Las mismas pinturas en la pared, la mesa del café, el sillón, la televisión, el reloj digital… Todo lo que esperaría ver en una casa del siglo XXI.

-¿Tom?-

Tom levanta la mirada de su estado evocador de la televisión para encontrar el preocupado rostro de su madre parada al final de las escaleras es su bata rosa, su cabello hecho un desastre.

-¿Dónde… Dónde demonios habías estado?- La mujer más grande pregunta, limpiando sus cansados ojos mientras camina dentro de la sala hacia su hijo.

-Uh… Sólo afuera, ya sabes, nada nuevo- Dice despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros como lo haría cualquier noche.

-¿A esta hora de la noche?- Pregunta su madre, mirando el reloj.

Tomo sigue la mirada de su mamá y se le cae la quijada al ver la hora.  
5:19 AM

-Nos diste un tremendo susto, amor- Dice ella, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo, sacándole el aire.

Tom la abraza por un momento, pero se separa rápidamente.

-Yo… lo siento. Debo de haber perdido la noción del tiempo- Responde suavemente, mirando el suelo.

_¿Cómo pasó? Eran como las 10 de la noche cuando deje la casa de Bill_ se pregunta a si mismo _Espera, ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Eso solo fue algún sueño… extraño_.

-Debo de haberme quedado dormido en el parque o algo así- Murmura calladamente, no esperando que su madre lo oiga.

-¿En el parque?-

-¿huh? Oh… si, supongo. Es el… último lugar que recuerdo haber estado- Dice sin hacer ruido.

Su madre suspira y sacude su cabeza con asombro –Bien, Georg estuvo llamando como 20 veces. Dijo algo acerca de ¿ustedes dos yendo a un club o algo así? Sabes que no me gusta escuchar acerca de esas cosas. Es demasiado salvaje para mi bebe-

Tom rola sus ojos y se ríe ligeramente –Ma', tengo 17, creo que puedo manejar un club, un club para menores de edad, especialmente.

Mirando la mirada preocupada de su madre, Tom no pudo evitar pensar: _Ella probablemente querría algún apropiado e inteligente hijo como Bill._

Se rasca la frente ante el pensamiento.  
Fue sólo un sueño, ¡un enorme, desastroso y jodido sueño!  
O al menos, eso es lo que se dice así mismo.

-¿Sabes qué, mamá?- Dice después de un minuto o algo así –Estoy realmente cansado, así que pienso que debería irme a la cama-

-De acuerdo, corazón- Su madre responde suavemente, sosteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso a su hijo en la mejilla –Duerme bien-

-Lo haré- Dice mientras sube las escaleras. _Espero, _ Agrega en silencio, esperando que cuando se despierte, olvide lo que demonios fuese que sucedió temprano ese día, tanto si fue un sueño o no.

-¡Compañero, despiértate!-

-Lárgate a la jodida- Tom murmura, poniendo la sábana sobre su cabeza cuando un rayo de sol ataca sus pupilas inmediatamente cuando levanta los parpados.

-Ni lo pienses, amigo, tú te deshiciste totalmente de mi la noche pasada por ir a saber tú dónde. ¡Me la debes! Dijiste que estabas muy puesto para ir a ese club, y ahora tenemos que esperar por las chicas hot-

Tom deja salir un gruñido mientras siente a su amigo sacudiéndolo, intentando despertarlo de su sueño.

Fastidiado hasta el infierno, saca su mano debajo de las sábanas y le da un puñetazo a su amigo, casualmente.

Las sacudidas se detienen inmediatamente.

-Oye, Tom, eso duele hombre. Pasa de la una y tu madre me dijo que te despertara de todas maneras. ¿Tienes resaca?- Georg pregunta suavemente, mirando fijamente la línea del cuerpo debajo de las sábanas.

Despacio, el sarape y las sábanas son levantadas y el rostro de Tom emerge.

-Desearía- Logra de algún modo graznar.

-¿Desearías tener una resaca? ¿Cómo jodidos está eso?-

-Oh, no tan jodido- Dice Tom riéndose, impulsándose arriba para poder sentarse y descansar contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Georg pregunta, notando que Tom se queda perdido en algo - ¿Qué está pasando, estás enfermo o algo?-

Tom se ríe entre dientes y sacude su cabeza de lado a lado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su amigo.

-Pienso que debo estar loco, ¿pero enfermo? No, sólo un poquito loco- Tom dice humorísticamente, sosteniendo su dedo índice y pulgar para ilustrar "un poquito".

Georg ría inseguro aún mirando a su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro que no estás ebrio?- Pregunta, sólo asegurándose.

-Oh, sí. Estoy seguro de que no estoy borracho. Lo juro. No he tocado alcohol en toda la semana- Dice ligeramente orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿elevado?-

-Nop, no drogas aún. No estoy bajo la influencia o intoxicado o cualquier cosa de esas- Tom responde con voz cantarina.

-Amigo ¿estás… bien?-

-Sí, sí, bien. Per-fec-ta-men-te bien- Tom dice, riéndose mientras deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y contempla el techo. –Sólo perdiendo lentamente mi razón-

-Tom, ¿qué… qué está sucediendo, hombre?- Georg pregunta inseguro, comenzando a preocuparse ligeramente por su amigo.

Tom gira su cabeza hacia un lado y contempla a Georg detrás de sus pesados párpados. Sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa mientras mira a su amigo.

-Georg, ¿crees en los viajes en el tiempo, cierto?- Tom pregunta claramente, preparándose para decirle a su amigo una historia del infierno.

-


	3. Como Tener al Mundo

**3.- **Like Having the World at Your Fingertips

(Como Tener a el Mundo en la Punta de tus Dedos)

-

-Tom, amigo ¿Qué diablos?- Georg grita después de Tom, trotando para alcanzar a su amigo que camina rápidamente unas cuantas yardas más delante mientras vagan por las calles de la ciudad durante la tarde -¿A dónde demonios vamos?-

-Ya te dije- Dice Tom rápidamente, ni siquiera mirando a su amigo.

-No, tú me dijiste alguna mierda respecto al parque y entonces… rayos, no sé, algo que sonó como viaje en el tiempo-

-Sí, exacto-

-Tom- Georg dice advirtiéndole, rodando sus ojos con escepticismo. –Una cosa es desear regresar en el tiempo para estudiar para un examen, pero eso no fue más que una ilusión. Otra cosa muy diferente es que empieces a decir que has viajado a través del tiempo-

-Lo he hecho- Dice terco, su ego brillando.

-Tom ¿en serio?- Pregunta Georg con burla, incapaz de contener el rodamiento de ojos que le sigue.

-Sí, en serio. Te dije la historia, elegiste no creerla- Tom contesta simplemente, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Bien, pero en el nombre del cielo ¿a dónde me estás llevando? Y no me digas que vas a asesinarme en algún callejón oscuro todo porque no quise creer la loca, to—

-Vamos al parque- Tom dice, interrumpiendo a su amigo mientras entran a la familiar y vieja parte del parque.

-¿por qué?-

-¿Tú por qué crees, Georg? ¿Escuchaste tan siquiera mi historia?- Tom pregunta, deteniéndose repentinamente y girando a ver a su amigo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, pero-

-No peros. No me creíste, ahora voy a mostrarte-

-No estás hablando en serio- Murmura Georg para si mismo mientras Tom se gira y continua caminando la trayectoria hacia la vieja y olvidada parte del parque donde usualmente pierden el tiempo después de la escuela. Él sigue a Tom en silencio, los dos muchachos caminando unos pocos pasos dentro del parque y deteniéndose cuando llegan a la familiar mesa de madera de picnic, el banco y la tabla llena de astillas.

Tom se detiene y mira alrededor, deteniéndose en Georg.

-Bien, estomas aquí. ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta Georg impaciente, preguntándose si su amigo realmente a tocado fondo.

Tom gira su cabeza y da un vistazo completo al área que les rodea.  
Se detiene, su cabeza mirando a lo lejos en la distancia, sus ojos atrapados en una vieja pipa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Georg pregunta, realizando que nunca la había notado antes.

-Eso es eso- Dice Tom calmadamente, su voz casi un susurro mientras lentamente camina hacia la pipa, sus pies arrastrándose debajo del él como si caminara dormido hacia el objeto, siendo atraído pos su sobrenatural poder.

-¿Eso es eso? ¿¡Qué es eso!?- Georg casi grita, siguiendo molesto a Tom a través de la hierba muerta.

Los dos muchachos se detienen alrededor de la pipa negra, mirándola como si fuera una pieza de arte.

-Esto es eso,- Tom responde tranquilo, alcanzando y poniendo sus dedos sobre la superficie fría.

Georg jadea cuando la mano de Tom hace contacto con eso, la mitad de él esperando que algo completamente fuera de lugar sucediera.  
Pero nada sucede.  
Todo permanece de la misma manera y Tom levanta su cabeza para mirar a Georg, una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Déjame mostrarte- continúa Tom, su voz extrañamente suave y soñadora.

Él no puede evitarlo, aunque quisiera.  
Mientras permanece allí, su mano sobre la pipa, segundos antes de su viaje, su mente huye.  
Todas los recuerdos del día anterior regresan a él, reproduciéndose en la pantalla negra de su mente como una película.

El hermoso jardín, la enorme casa, todo luce como si saliera de un libro de historia, y sobre todo, él no podría olvidar a Bill o el Sr. Trümper

Ese muchacho…  
Había algo acerca de él que lo hacía interesante, algo que hizo que Tom girara su cabeza para verlo por segunda vez.

Y Tom no puede apartar la sensación de su corazón acelerándose mientas considera regresar por una visita.  
Sólo una corta, pequeña visita, no podría herir a alguien.

Después de todo, él se fue sin tan siquiera decir un "gracias".  
Y eso es muy rudo ¿cierto?

-Tom, eso es una pipa- Georg indica francamente, mirando a su amigo con una ceja enarcada -¿Qué exactamente estás insinuando?-

La sonrisa en la cara de Tom se amplia, sus labios curvándose en las orillas como si escondiera el mejor secreto guardado del mundo, entre sus dedos.

-Es más que una pipa- Tom susurra, sus palabras volando a través de la ligera brisa mientras el sol de primavera cae sus cuerpos.

Georg cruza sus brazos y piensa por un minuto antes de suspirar y sacudir su cabeza en asombro.  
-Oh, correcto- dice- Este es la cosa del portal del tiempo, ¿cierto?-

La sonrisa de Tom se agranda, asintiendo ligeramente -¿uh-huh?-

-Tom, pienso que tenías razón. Realmente estás perdiendo la razón lentamente. Hombre, ¿Qué pasó?-

Tom deja salir un suspiro de fastidio y mira directamente a los ojos de Georg.  
-Mira, no estoy mintiendo. Y no estoy loco. Te mostraré- El responde a la defensiva, no esperando rendirse sin pelear.

Georg está silencioso por un momento antes de que su curiosidad tomara lo mejor de él y pregunta -¿cómo?-

Tom mira a la pipa, pensando por un momento.  
-Toma mi mano- Dice, mirando de regreso a Georg, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-Hombre…- Georg dice, mirando detenidamente la mano de Tom como si fuera una venenosa araña esperando para enterrar sus dientes en su jugosa carne.

Los dos muchachos se miraron uno al otro durante un momento, ninguno de los dos moviéndose una pulgada mientras el viento soplaba contra ellos.  
Tom trata de convencer a Georg con sus ojos, y Georg está meramente buscando por la tuerca perdida que se le ha caído al cerebro de Tom.

Georg suspira y mira al piso, rompiendo el contacto mientras agita su cabeza suavemente.  
-No, Tom ¡estás mal! Esto es estúpido. No puedo creer que me hayas traído tan lejos. Digo, maldición, pensé que yo era el que suponía está loco y ahora tu vienes y de repente dices que has viajado 100 años en el pasado tocando alguna pequeña y vieja pipa y ¿esperas qué te crea? Porque, en serio, no es demasiado bueno para ti, especialmente cuando te golpea tan fuerte que ahora estás más loco que yo. Digo, Tom, esto es insano-

Georg pausa mientras levanta su cabeza de la tierra, mirando después de sentir una inmensa ráfaga de viento batir contra su cuerpo.

Él mira, esperando ver la fastidiada cara de Tom que siempre pone cuando Georg se sale por la tangente.  
Pero sus ojos encontraron nada más que los arbustos 20 yardas a lo lejos, ni un signo de Tom.

-¿Tom?- él pregunta dócilmente al aire, girando su cabeza de lado a lado en vano. –Tom, vamos, No es gracioso. ¿Adónde te fuiste?-

No hay respuesta aparte de la ligera brisa y un crujido de las hojas de los robles cercanos.

-¡Toom!- Llama con voz irritada -¿lo siento?- Trata con un tono más suave, como si su disculpa trajera de regreso a su amigo de… a dónde sea que se haya ido.

-Maldito seas, Tom- Murmura Georg muy bajo mientras se pasea cerca de la mesa de picnic y se tumba sobre la hierba, yaciendo sobre su costado y observando el área donde la pipa está saliendo de la tierra, parada con sus 3 pies de alto mientras la pintura que luce fresca destella con la luz del sol.

Suspirando, mira por unos momentos antes de hablarle al aire, como si Tom pudiera oírlo y no hizo nada más que ponerse una capa de invisibilidad.

-Vamos, Tom, digo, sé que estuve despotricando y todo pero esa no es razón para desaparecerte de esa manera, joder. Sé que fui muy ruidoso al despotricar y todo eso, pero seriamente, no estaba tan ido para no notar que caminas lejos de aquí o no escuchar que alguien viene y te rapta frente de mí. No estoy tan ciego o sordo… Tú, sólo, te desapareces, hombre. Amigo, ¡no es lindo, no es nada lindo, Tom!-Grita al viento mientras esté aparece otra vez, golpeando contra su piel con una pequeña briza, causando al adolescente tiritar.

Los ojos de Georg se agrandan y su quijada casi toca el suelo mientras ve a Tom reaparecer en la pipa, su mano aún tocándola mientras recobra el equilibrio y mira alrededor del parque, casi aturdido.

-¿T-Tom?- Georg pregunta débilmente

Tom gira hacia su amigo, soltando la pipa y caminando hacia él, una maldita mueca sonriente plasmada en su rostro.

-Te lo dije- Es todo lo que dice Tom con voz satisfecha mientras se deja caer en la banca al lado de su mejor amigo.

Georg no hace nada más que sonreír ante el enorme ego de Tom -¿a dónde jodidos fuiste?-

-1908-

Georg deja salir una risa insegura, girando su cabeza para mirar a Tom, una mirada escéptica en su rostro.

-No, en serio, realmente ¿a dónde fuiste, hombre? Tú sólo, como… desapareciste- Trata de nuevo.

Tom ríe y golpea a Georg en el brazo de manera amistosa –Te he dado mi versión de la verdad- Replica simple, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Georg suspira por la treintava vez en ese día y conecta sus ojos con los de su amigo –Realmente esperas que crea que tu solamente viajaste 100 años en el pasado?-

-Sí, y mucho-

-Esperas que crea eso, solo así, ¿sin preguntas hechas?-

Tom no puede ayudar pero se ríe mientras se levanta, Georg haciendo lo mismo.  
-Intente llevarte conmigo pero te rehusaste-

-Porque pensé que estabas mintiendo- Georg dice suavemente, siendo honesto.

-¿Pero ahora me crees?-

-Bueno… No-

Tom libera un pesado suspiro y camina de regreso a la pipa, indicándole a Georg que lo sigua, y lo hace.

-Bien, volvamos a intentarlo, Georg- Tom indica, mirando hacia la pipa negra.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-

-Si no me crees, entonces tengo que mostrarte- Tom dice simplemente, como si los viajes en el tiempo se volvieran la más conocida y simple forma de viajar incluso antes de verlo o experimentarlo.

Tom ríe ante la imagen de espanto en el rostro de Georg, la cara de su amigo palideciendo mientras mira la pipa en el suelo con ojos enormes, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

-Georg, compañero, vamos, tú no te das cuenta de que algo cambio hasta que miras y notas que todo es diferente. No hay nada ahí para que te hagas pís en tus pantalones, ¿de acuerdo? No vas a morir o tus moléculas no se van separar o mierda como esa- Tom dice tranquilizadoramente, tratando de persuadir a su amigo de ir con él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Georg pregunta con voz asustada.

Inflando sus cachetes mientras deja salir un profundo suspiro, Tom replica sinceramente –Está bien, no sé que les pase a tus moléculas cuando esto sucede, pero no morirás, lo sé muy bien. Y no vas a pasar por algún tipo de mutación rara, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Vamos, Tienes por lo menos que echar un vistazo al pasado… Digo, parece como esas pinturas de nuestros libros de historia, sólo que mucho más… _real._-

Georg medita sobre las palabras de su amigo por un momento, sopesando los pros y contras, imaginando todos los posibles finales de lo que podría salir mal.

Uno de los asuntos más importantes que sobresale: _podríamos quedar atrapados en 1908_  
Eso es, asumiendo que Tom no esté mintiendo.

Todas las posibilidades lo están sobrecargando, sacude su cabeza y camina hacia atrás, mirando primero a la pipa y entonces al rostro confuso, y aún en desacuerdo, de Tom.

-No- Dice al principio, tomando unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás. –No, Tom, quizás no estás mintiendo, pero aún… asumiendo que no lo haces, ¡no puedes sólo regresar cuando quieras cada vez que sientas que quieres hacerlo! ¡Piensa en el espacio-tiempo continuo o lo que sea que lo llamen! No puedes ir brincando de ida y vuelta, llevando tus ropas gánster del siglo XXI y hablar contigo, ¡piensa cuanto podrías cambiar la historia completa de tu mundo! Digo, Dios mío, podrías tomar algo de hoy en día, llevarlo de regreso entonces decirles cómo funciona, cómo se hace, y ¡bam! Antes de que lo sepas, ¡repentinamente tendrán celulares en 1910! ¡Tom, no puedes hacer eso! Piensa cuanto estás arriesgando, ¡arruinando la historia como la conocemos! Demonios, estoy hablando como un loco, pero honestamente, si no estás mintiendo, y estoy comenzando a sentir que no lo haces, y asumiendo que no estás totalmente loco, ¡entonces podrías alterar la historia sin ni siquiera saberlo!-

-Georg… hombre, cálmate… No estoy tratando de cambiar la historia- Dice Tom suavemente, alejándose de la pipa y caminando hacia su amigo.

-¡Bien, qué bueno! ¡Porque no deberías! La historia es llamada historia por alguna razón, Tom, ya pasó, está hecho, está terminado, completo ¡cómo demonios quieras llamarlo! Pero el punto es, ¡la historia no se supone que cambie!-

Las palabras finales de Georg se mantienen en el aire por unos momentos antes de desaparecer en la ligera brisa.

Los dos muchachos se miran fijamente por un momento, la boca de Georg ligeramente abierta mientras recupera su compostura después de otra diatriba, Tom permanece allí casi mudo de asombro.

-Seré cuidadoso- es la única respuestas que Tom puede manejar decir con voz casi silenciosa, como un pequeño niño tranquilizando a su mami después de ser regañado por correr por la calle tras un balón sin haber mirado a ambos lados primero.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a regresar?- Georg pregunta con incredulidad –Tú lucias casi alucinado acerca de esto en la mañana y ¿ahora estás hablando de regresar?-

Tom sólo se encoge de hombros –Quizás no hoy, pero alguna vez-

-¿por qué?- Georg habla después de un momento.

Tom está en silencio por un momento, mirando de regreso a la pipa y entonces de regreso a su amigo. Su sonrisa descarada jugando entre sus labios mientras responde -Es como tener al mundo en la punta de tus dedos-

Algún tiempo ha pasado y Tom ha sido un buen niño, permaneciendo en el siglo XXI a donde pertenece. Si las cosas fueran a su manera, el habría salido a escondidas la otra noche por un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, pero Georg casi lo había puesto bajo arresto domiciliario. En serio, cada vez que Tom mencionaba que iría a algún lado, él conseguía que su amigo aumentara la seguridad.

Pero no podría evitar ser curioso y entusiasta por regresar.

El pensamiento de regresar le hace sentir mariposas en su estómago volando como puras maniáticas.

Cuando Tom se queda dormido en la noche, la mayoría de sus sueños consisten en él regresando a los casi años de 1900.  
Y la mayoría del tiempo, sus sueños involucran a Bill.

Sí, él sueña sobre Bill, o el Sr. Trümper, el hermoso joven quien guió a Tom durante su primer viaje al pasado.

¿Por qué?  
No está seguro.  
Hay algo acerca de Bill, algo que lo hace permanecer en la mente de Tom, algo que no es que el hecho de que este viviendo un siglo atrás, pero aún, hay algo ahí que Tom no puede ignorar.

Es un sentimiento como si necesitara verlo sonreír, como si la sonrisa brillante de Bill pudiera hacer a Tom temblar como una pila de pudín.

Quizás esto es como cuando haces un amigo, al menos cuando no puedes verlo todos los días.  
Quizás tu mente se deshace en encontrar formas de impresionarlos, maneras de entablar amistad con ellos.

Sí, eso debía de ser, Tom decide.

Y Bill es la única cosa en la que Tom piensa mientras camina a través de la puerta de entrada de su casa con el amanecer.  
Esta vez, él fue más inteligente para dejar una nota a su familia, simplemente diciendo que estaría afuera por casi todo el día.  
Evitando el último escalón y brincando sobre la banqueta, camina rumbo al parque, trotando de vez en cuando mientras detiene sus pantalones, peleando contra la gravedad.

Claro que aún tiene que regresar en sus ropas normales de gánster; no tiene nada que se parezca a la ropa de 1900.

Quizás tenga que pedir prestadas algunas ropas de Bill otra vez.

_Me pregunto si todo será de la misma manera_ Se pregunta a si mismo mientras comienza a caminar por el vereda de guijarros del parque.

Se sonríe a si mismo mientras llega a la familiar y vieja parte del parque, sus ojos inmediatamente atraídos por la negra pipa.

Caminando hacia ella, permanece ahí por un momento, sólo mirando mientras se imagina que lo espera al otro lado.

Él agarra la manija con su mano derecha y la agita violentamente, la única manera que ha logrado que funcione las otras veces.

Su sonrisa se agranda cuando siente la misma ráfaga de viento, y entonces mira a su alrededor .

La astillada mesa de picnic ya no está, los largos robles han sido reemplazados, y la hierba muerta está fresca y joven.  
Está en medio de un hermoso jardín otra vez, arbustos verde brillante y preciosas flores matizadas de rosa, blanco y morado brillan a su alrededor.

Su cara está estática mientras mira alrededor del jardín como un chico perdido que finalmente regresa a casa. Se siente tan bien estando ahí, y su cuerpo continua trayéndolo de regreso, como si le dijera que pertenece aquí, no importa cuán fuera de lugar se siente.

-Disculpe, señor- Una voz familiar suena detrás de Tom, sonando casi fastidiada antes de pausar -¿t-Tom?- La voz pregunta después de un corto momento de silencio.

Tom se gira lentamente, saboreando el momento mientras se encuentra cara a cara con Bill unas cuantas yardas lejos, encontrando sus ojos con el hermoso muchacho.

-¡Oh mi dios, Tom! -Bill grita feliz mientras corre y abraza a Tom como a un viejo y perdido amigo.

Tom se queda estático por un momento, pero enlaza sus brazos alrededor de Bill, regresando el abrazo.

-Hey- es todo lo que es capaz de decir mientras se separan uno del otro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Bill no tiene precio, como un pequeño niño recibiendo un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado.  
Y la sonrisa de Tom es casi similar, para ser honestos.

-¡Regresaste! Ha sido, oh, no estoy seguro, pero al menos siete días, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Casi pensé que quizás te habías ido para siempre, pero supongo que James estaba en lo cierto. Él ha estado diciendo que tú regresarías- Bill dice suavemente.

-Sí, bien, aquí estoy- Tom responde lamentablemente, incapaz de encontrar una mejor frase.

Bill se ríe entre dientes antes de responder –Sí, aquí estás, de regreso en tus horribles ropas, ya veo. Necesitamos arreglar eso.-

Sin otra palabra, Bill se gira sobre sus talones y camina de regreso a la enorme casa de piedra, indicándole a Tom que lo siguiera, lo que él hace de buena gana.

Como sea, esta vez, Bill y Tom no estuvieron solos como lo estuvieron la primera vez que se encontraron.  
Su pequeña escena afuera en la mitad del jardín no fue para ellos solamente.  
No, todo lo contrario, dos pares de viejos ojos estuvieron mirando su demostración de amistad a través de la ventana de la sala.

-

**N/T **Pues, lamento la tardanza. Escuela y escuela, que más? Disfruten el capítulo


	4. ¡Aw! Se Cayó por Mi

**4.- **Aw, He Fell for Me

(Aw, Él se Cayó por Mí)

*-*

Bill abre la puerta cuidadosamente, abriéndola lentamente para no ser oídos. Indicándole a Tom con la cabeza que lo siguiera y permaneciera silencioso, los dos muchachos entran a la casa, caminando de puntillas todo el tiempo hasta que subieron las escaleras, la exuberante carpeta amortiguando sus pasos.

Los dos entraron en la habitación de Bill quién rebusca en el cajón superior de su vestidor, sacando el mismo par de pantalones y la vieja blusa que Tom había vestido la semana anterior.

-Ten, necesitas estos- Bill dice suavemente, extendiéndole la ropa a Tom mientras mira el actual traje del muchacho.

-Gracias- Responde Tom, tomando las ropas de Bill.

Sin tener modestia, Tom comienza a desvestirse allí, en medio de la habitación de Bill, no sintiéndose nada diferente a cuando estaba en el vestuario del gimnasio. No importa que vean, de todos modos todos tiene lo mismo.

Bill jadea mientras ve a Tom quitándose su larga playera sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo tonificado apareciendo ante su vista.  
Se sonroja de mala manera, parpadeando rápidamente y mirando hacia otro lado.  
Se dice a si mismo que mire a otro lado y trate de concentrarse en mirar la pared, pero no puede evitarlo y termina enviando miradas fugaces hacia Tom, a pesar de que ver los músculos del joven sólo le casusa sonrojarse de un oscuro color escarlata.

Después de que Tom está completamente vestido, Bill se gira hacia el muchacho y nota las ropas tiradas en el piso despreocupadamente.  
Soltando un suspiro, camina y las levanta, doblando la playera y los jeans amablemente.

-¡Qué son estas… cosas?- Pregunta Bill curioso mientras dobla la playera de Tom sintiendo la tela y pasando sus dedos por el logo "Ecko" impreso en ella.

Tom levanta la mirada de los botones de su blusa para ver a Bill sosteniendo su playera y sonríe ligeramente, olvidando por un momento que cosas como esa no existen en este tiempo.

-Oh, Son ropas normales. Realmente, digo, de donde vengo son ropas normales- Tom dice, deslizando el botón superior de la blusa a través de su ojal.

-¿Y dónde es eso Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta con voz juguetona, mirando a Tom después de dejar la ropa doblada a los pies de su cama.

-Algún lugar muy lejano, es lo único que voy a decir por ahora- Tom responde con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Bill sacude su cabeza con asombro y camina pasando a Tom hacia el vestíbulo. Gira su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro a Tom y levanta sus cejas de manera juguetona.

-¿Así qué quiere ser misterioso, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta riéndose entre dientes, su voz baja y ronca.

Tom casi se derrite con el tono de Bill, sus palabras enviando escalofríos a través de su espalda y la mirada en los ojos de Bill…  
_¿Quizás en 1900 simplemente no conocen qué es seducción?_ Tom se pregunta a si mismo mientras deja salir una risa forzada.  
-Exacto, Sr. Trümper-

-¡Wilhelm!-Una voz suena desde el piso de abajo, causando que uno de los muchachos brinque y el otro se encoja.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Bill gira sobre sus talones y corre escaleras abajo, Tom siguiéndolo muy de cerca.  
Pero Tom se detiene mientras Bill entra a la sala, notando que hay otras personas.

-Wilhelm, allí estás- La misma voz dice.

Tom mira desde afuera de la habitación, sus ojos mirando a hurtadillas desde el marco de madera la escena.

La voz pertenece a una mujer parada cerca de la ventana.  
Está vestida en un largo vestido color crema que llega hasta el suelo, la falda llena de holanes.  
Su cintura hundida muy distintiva, como si un corsé estuviera escondido debajo del vestido floreado.  
Ella permanece derecha, su postura como la de Bill, perfectamente definida y pulida. Y su piel, impecable como la de su hijo es lo que nota primero Tom.

Honestamente, Tom está cautivado por como ella se parece a su hijo parado unos cuantos metros enfrente de ella.

-¿Sí, madre?- Bill pregunta, permaneciendo de pie mientras la mira a los ojos.

-Wilhelm, ¿quién es e-?

-Madre, por favor, recuerde lo que discutimos la otra noche, ¿acerca de cómo me gustaría ser llamado? Por favor, madre, Wilhelm es demasiado severo- Bill la interrumpe.

Su madre cierra los ojos por un par de segundos, soltando un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.  
-Bill, ¿quién es ese muchacho con el que estabas hablando en el jardín?-

-El Sr. Kaulitz-

-Ese muchacho no es John Kaulitz o cualquiera de sus hijos- otra voz interrumpe, ahora Tom nota a un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una silla con posabrazos, un par de anteojos descansando sobre el puente de su nariz mientras baja un pedazo de papel de enfrente de su cara.

-Sí, padre. Ese no es John o ninguno de sus hijos. Él no está relacionado con esa familia Kaulitz- Bill continua sonriendo suavemente a sus padres.

-Entonces ¿quién es exactamente ese muchacho?- Su padre pregunta, descansando sobre su silla.

-Su nombre es Tom Kaulitz, él es ese hombre del que les he estado diciendo- Bill dice suave con una ligera sonrisa.

-oh, sí, ¡Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom!- Un joven voz dice, y Tom se da cuenta de James sentado en el piso junto a la silla de brazos, sentado en una posición donde la suficiente luz de sol entra a través de la ventana e ilumina los juguetes de madera en sus manos- Él es el muchacho del que Bill no ha parado de hablar. Tom esto, Tom eso, sí, sí, claro- James termina es un tono de disgusto, arremedando la voz de su hermano una octava más alta y un poco afeminado.

Bill abre la boca para objetar, pero su madre le gana.

-James, lenguaje- Advierte.

-Ahora, Wilhelm… digo Bill, tu hermano está prácticamente en lo correcto. Tú has estado hablando muy cariñosamente de este muchacho durante la semana pasada. ¿Qué sabes sobre él?- Su madre pregunta, agitando un abanico sobre su rostro para disipar el aire caliente de la habitación.

Bill se mueve de pie en pie, mirando al suelo y estrujando sus manos nerviosamente.  
-No mucho, madre- Responde honestamente, su voz muy baja.

Su madre libera un suspiro y chasquea su lengua en desagrado.  
-Wilhelm, sabes que no apruebo que socialices con extraños- Dice bruscamente.

-Madre, él no es un extraño- Bill reclama en vano, sabiendo que no puede ganar esta discusión.  
Él realmente no sabe mucho sobre Tom, y ¿eso no lo califica como un extraño?

-Wilhelm-

-Madre, usted es siempre la que dice que deberíamos ser generosos con otros, el Sr. Kaulitz necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse así que yo le ofrecí uno. Hubieras hecho lo mismo.- Bill la interrumpe, hinchando sus mejillas.

La mujer se calla por un momento, atrapada por las palabras de su hijo. Después de todo, son verdad.

-No antes de que sepa más acerca de esa persona, Wilhelm. No abro mis puertas a ningún extraño- Ella refuta.

Bill no responde, sólo baja su cabeza con derrota.

-Me gustaría que aprendieras más acerca de este muchacho antes de que vayas vagabundeando por el pueblo con él, El podría ser un ag-

-Madre, él no es un agente de canvaceo. A lo mucho que sé- Bill habla.

Su madre frunce sus labios juntos antes de responder  
-Sí, bueno, mejor asegúrate de eso, Wilhelm-

-Sí, madre-

Ella mira afuera de la ventana por un largo momento antes de decir – Puedes irte, Wilhelm-

Bill asiente su cabeza una vez y sale de la habitación hacia el vestíbulo, fuera de la vista de cada uno de los que están en la sala.  
Él encara a Tom y le sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Escuchó todo eso, Sr. Kaulitz?- pregunta avergonzado.

Tom se encoge de hombros- un poco- miente.

Bill comienza a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, esperando que Tom lo siga. Lo que él hace, aún como un cachorro siguiendo a su dueño.

Los dos muchachos salen por lo que parece ser la puerta trasera de la casa y emergen otra vez a la luz del sol.

-Siento mucho si escucho más de lo que debería- Dice Bill después de que ellos están bien adentro del jardín, caminando lado a lado. –Madre puede ser un poco… aprensiva a veces-

Tom se encoge de hombros y responde tranquilizadoramente –Todas las madres lo son-

-Ella está preocupada de que seas un Agente de canvaceo o alguna mala persona, como si estuvieras aquí sólo para saquear nuestra casa y dejarnos a todos esperando por la muerte – Bill dice riéndose entre dientes.

Tom se fuerza a reír, también.

-No es alguien como ellos, ¿verdad, Sr. Kaulitz? -Bill no puede dejar de preguntar para estar del lado seguro.

-Oh, no, nada como eso. Sólo soy un adolescente normal- Tom termina pobremente, preguntándose de dónde demonios está sacando tantas frases tontas.

-Hmm- dice Bill, un poderoso silencio cae sobre los dos mientras caminan alrededor del jardín trasero.  
Ellos llegan a una banca en un área sombreada debajo de un gran árbol.  
Bill toma asiento, indicando a Tom que haga lo mismo.  
-¿De dónde exactamente es, Sr. Kaulitz?- Él pregunta después de unos minutos, las palabras de su madre guiándolo.

Tom deja escapar un suspiro y mira con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el sol.  
-No me creerías-

Bill se ríe entre dientes y responde –Pruébeme, Sr. Misterioso-

Tom sacude su cabeza –No, en serio, Bill, no me creerías-

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que lo que James sugirió. Sé que no es un hombre forastero, entonces no puede ser tan malo amenos que usted sea…-

-Yo- Tom lo interrumpe, deteniendo a Bill.  
Aunque él no continua.

-¿Usted qué, Tom?- Bill pregunta, alentando a Tom a que continué.

Tom deja salir otro suspiro y mira al suelo.  
-Soy del futuro- Tom dice calladamente, su voz débil y no muy persuasiva del todo.

Brinca cuando escucha a Bill reír muy ruidosamente.  
Tom mira a su lado para ver el cuerpo de Bill temblar de la risa, sus hombros sacudiéndose violentamente mientras jadea por aire, sus mejillas amontonándose arriba, sus ojos no más que dos finas líneas, y lágrimas comenzando a caer por las orillas de sus ojos.

-Oh, oh, oh mi Dios- Murmura mientras trata de retomar su compostura, toma un largo respiro y limpia sus ojos, una gran sonrisa aún plantada en su rostro, su adorable sonrisa brillando.

-¿Estás bien?- Tom pregunta, moviendo su mano en círculos en la espalda de Bill, incapaz de detener la risa que sale de su propio cuerpo.

Bill afirma y suelta un suspiro.  
-Sí, sí, estoy bien- Responde después de un momento.

-Oh, mi Dios, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill continua, mirando directamente a Tom, sus profundos ojos café mirándose. –¿No me diga que es uno de esos conspiradores de viajes en el tiempo?-

Tom mira lejos, parpadeando un par de veces.  
_Por supuesto que él no me cree ¿quién lo haría?  
Es una locura.  
Estoy loco._

-Uh, no- Tom responde después de un momento, decidiendo que por ahora, una mentira blanca no podría hacer daño.

-Bien- Bill dice suavemente, mirando fuera del jardín. –Algunos de ellos están siendo enviados fuera del pueblo por ayuda. Están siendo etiquetados como locos, insanos, ya sabe, como si ellos hubieran perdido su sanidad. Los pobres hombres… algunos de ellos realmente claman haber viajado a través del tiempo- Bill dice con una risa.

Tom se ríe también, aunque no puede dejar de sentir una punzada de miedo.  
-Sí, gente loca- Tom agrega muy bajito.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde es, realmente?- Pregunta Bill después de que algunos minutos de silencio pasan.

-Oh, de un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí- Dice suavemente.

-Oh, está bien.- Dice Bill, no sintiendo la necesidad de presionar más. Tom es un buen muchacho, puede sentirlo.

**

-¿Estás seguro que deberías estar allá arriba?- Tom pregunta con voz temblorosa mientras mira hacia las ramas del árbol, sus ojos siguiendo a Bill en la copa del árbol mientras él permanece en el tronco, en guardia en caso de que algo malo pase y necesite interrumpir la caída de alguien.

Es un soleado día de mediados de Abril, y Tom está de regreso en 1900 otra vez.  
A estado viniendo y yendo una vez a la semana, dejándose venir en visitas los fines de semana mientras dice que está en alguna tonta convención de música con algunos amigos, realmente está tomando un corto viaje a través del tiempo.

Georg todavía está escéptico acerca de todo esto, aunque estaba comenzando a creer más en Tom cada vez que lo veía desaparecer mientras permanecía de pie en la pipa del parque.

Para Bill, bueno, él está bajo la impresión de que Tom se va para ir a casa y regresar al pueblo el próximo fin de semana para pasar un día juntos.  
¿Por qué?  
No está seguro, pero su amistad está creciendo y Bill no tiene muchos amigos en primer lugar.

Bueno, está bien, honestamente él desea que hubiera algo más que una amistad, pero sabe que sueños como esos son sólo tonterías.

Bill nunca se ha visto atraído por el género femenino.  
Seguro, ha visto algunas hermosas mujeres, pero ni una sólo muchacha o mujer ha tenido el efecto sobre su corazón que algunos de los caballeros proclaman.

Está completamente consciente de sus sentimientos, y como son diferentes de los normales, pero él no puede reconocer eso.  
No, no está permitido.  
Él probablemente sería deshonrado, un pensamiento que nunca quiera sentir.

Y teniendo 17, una edad temprana, sus padres han tratado de casarlo un par de veces.  
Para la sorpresa de sus padres, él ha rechazado cada rica y hermosa joven mujer.

Mientras tanto, su corazón está ocupado deseando a alguien más, un particular chico de rastas para ser más específico.

Cada vez que ve el familiar y atroz cabello y ropa aparecer en su jardín, parece que a su corazón le crecen alas y revolotea en su pecho, haciéndole difícil de permanecer equilibrado mientras trata de mantenerse quieto y no salir y atacar al muchacho.

-Bill ¿estás bien allá arriba?- La voz de Tom vuela con el viento y alcanza los oídos de Bill mientras se agarra a una de las ramas de alguno de los enormes árboles afuera de su casa.

Él mira hacia abajo y sus ojos caen inmediatamente sobre Tom parado debajo de él. Tom está parado ahí, mirando directamente a Bill, una mirada de preocupación acompañando su cara.

Está bien, la rama sobre la que está Bill no está tan alta, pero aún dejaría una herida si perdiera de vista su agarre y cayera al suelo.

-Sí, Tom, estoy bien.- Grita en respuesta.

Él mira unos pies delante de él y ve su meta: la cometa de James.

Con manos temblorosas, se arrastra por la rama, sus ropas enganchándose en la corteza, pero lo ignora.  
Él ya está ahí arriba, sería sin sentido regresar al suelo sin la cometa.

Una vez acortada la distancia, alcanza con su mano izquierda y libera al comenta del árbol, estirando la cola fuera de un nudo de hojas y ramitas.

La cometa cae al suelo en segundos y Bill mira a James correr hacia ella y levantarla, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del joven niño mientras corre alrededor del jardín con la cometa, dejándola ir y tratando de que se mantenga en el aire a pesar de la pobre corriente de aire.

Quitando los ojos de James, su mirada cae en Tom debajo de él.

-Y ahora ¿qué va a hacer, Sr. Trümper?- Tom pregunta riendo entre dientes, hablando en uno de sus mejores acentos foráneos, de la forma que ve que hablan en las películas de la época.

Bill sólo se ríe de la ridícula voz de su amigo.  
¿A quién está tratando de impresionar, de todas maneras?

-Bueno, Planeo bajar, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill responde con una obvia sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo exactamente va a hacer eso?-

Bill mira alrededor y de nuevo al suelo, un sentimiento llenando la punta de su estómago ante el repentino miedo a las alturas que parece llenarlo. No le responde a Tom, pero comienza a moverse a lo largo de la rama hacia el tronco del árbol, sus brazos temblando todo el tiempo.

Antes de saber que sucedía, sus pies se deslizan, su mano se resbala y él está cayendo libremente en el aire, dejando salir un grito afeminado.

Cierra sus ojos con miedo de golpear el suelo y está sorprendido de sentir su espalda descansar sobre dos estructuras huesudas en lugar de la solida tierra.  
Abre sus párpados para encontrarse a si mismo mirando un par de similares ojos café.

Bill deja que sus ojos recorran el rostro de su salvador, eludiendo los rasgos y enfocándose en la ligera sonrisa en los labios del muchacho.

Su corazón late más rápido que cuando estaba cayendo y se obliga a mirar lejos de los labios de Tom.

-¿Está bien, Sr. Trümper?- Tom pregunta con voz amable, pero juguetona.  
Ama actuar como si realmente fuera de este siglo, llamando a su amigo por su apellido en lugar de su primer nombre.  
Le hace sentir… auténtico.

Bill afirma, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras mira a Tom detenidamente, mordiendo su labio mientras trata de calmar su acelerado corazón.  
Su corazón siempre parece latir con cada pequeño trozo de esperanza.

-Sí, Estoy… a salvo ahora, Sr. Kaulitz, gracias- Bill dice suavemente, sus ojos ausentemente recorriendo el rostro de Tom otra vez.

-Bien- Tom dice con suavidad.  
Sonríe, sus ojos recorriendo la cara de Bill y sus facciones, su propio corazón parece tener mente propia mientras mantiene a Bill seguro en sus brazos, recordando la manera en que un novio cargaría a la novia.

Un minuto pasa y ambos no hacen nada más que estudiar la cara del otro, como si quisieran leer al otro.

-Tom, puede bajarme ahora-Bill dice débilmente después de un tiempo, mirando lejos de Tom y en su lugar, alrededor del jardín.

-Oh, sí, cierto, cierto- Tom responde en un tono apresurado, inmediatamente poniendo a Bill de pie en el suelo y soltando su cuerpo.

Bill se pone de pie y arregla su ropa, tirando de su blusa y limpiando unas cuantas manchas inexistentes de suciedad aquí y allá.  
Sonríe a Tom, sus labios suaves y su sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias por… cacharme- Dice quedamente.

Tom sonríe de regreso, y responde con una risa- Cuando quieras-  
_Aw, se cayó por mí_, Tom piensa clásicamente, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos, Bill aclara su garganta y pregunta cortésmente -¿le gustaría quedarse a cenar, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom mira el cielo, notando que el sol está cayendo lentamente y sabiendo que pronto se esconderá más allá del horizonte, escondiéndose para dormir.

-Lo siento. Me encantaría, pero mi madre puede flipar si no llego a casa temprano esta noche- Dice, usando a su mamá como una excusa.

-ah, está bien- Bill responde suavemente, aún aturdido por el extraño uso del lenguaje de este muchacho _¿Flipar? ¿Qué significa eso?_

Y como si fuera acuerdo, la voz de la madre de Bill suena atravesando el jardín -¡James! ¡Wilhelm! ¡Tiempo de lavarse para la cena!-

Bill mira a la casa y de nuevo a Tom, una ligera sonrisa tironeando de sus labios.  
-Bueno, debería irme- Dice con un profundo suspiro, odiando el pensamiento de apartarse de Tom tan temprano -¿volverá de visita pronto, Tom?-

-Tom sonríe y asiente con la cabeza –Claro-

Bill sonríe y se acerca, dejando el más pequeño de los besitos en la mejilla de Tom, sus labios rozando la suave piel muy ligeramente.

-Gracias otra vez por atraparme- Dice después de separarse.  
Sin otra palabra, se gira y camina hacia la casa Trümper.

**

Tom entra a la casa Kaulitz momentos después, su corazón aún saltando mientras recuerda la sensación de los labios de Bill rozando su mejilla en un gracias. Se siente sonriendo como un tonto mientras camina en la sala, completamente ignorante de su alrededor.

-¿Tom?-

Él escapa de sus pensamientos y gira a su izquierda para mirar a su joven hermana, Ava, sentada sobre el sillón, con una revista para niños en sus manos.

-¿hmm?- Pregunta, sólo reconociendo su existencia con un gruñido.

Él la mira mirarlo a él, sus ojos revisando su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, siguiendo por un arqueó de una de sus cejas.

-¿qué puñeteras estás vistiendo?- Pregunta ella, incapaz de contener una risa tonta escapar mientras mira fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Huh?- Tom pregunta antes de mirarse el cuerpo.  
Sus ojos se ensanchan al realizar que aún está vistiendo la ropa extra de Bill.  
-Oh, ¡maldición!- Grita antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, listo para morir de vergüenza y estupidez.

**

Mientras un muchacho se quedo dormido esa noche con preocupación pintada en su rostro, sus pensamientos nadando con la preocupación de qué le puede pasar a su ropa estando en una casa en un tiempo diferente, el otro muchacho se quedó dormido completamente contento.

Bill Trümper se tumbó sobre su cama esa noche, arropado seguro debajo de sus cobijas con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

En lugar de abrazar su edredón ligeramente, él estaba sosteniendo una playera del siglo XXI, el suave material frotándose contra su mejilla mientras se acomodaba para la noche.

Se quedó dormido con un momento del futuro entre sus manos, y la esencia de Tom Kaulitz llenando su nariz con cada respiro poco profundo que tomaba.

*-*

**N/T Bueno, sólo para decir… gracias por sus reviews, anónimos o firmados ^^ tanto la autora como yo (la traductora) estamos muy contentas. También para pedir disculpas por lo poco ininteligible de este capítulo, la verdad no sé qué paso conmigo que siento que hay partes que sufrieron un poco y se ven forzadas. Cuando pueda mejorarlo (o me ayude alguien a mejorarlo (sí, ya pediré la ayuda formalmente)) lo volveré a subir, ahora estoy llena de exámenes finales U.U y cayendo de sueño. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Devi**


	5. Como un Arcoiris en un Día Lluvioso

**5.- **Like a Rainbow on a Rainy Day

(Como un Arcoíris en un Día Lluvioso)

*-*

-¡Sr. Kaulitz, estas prendas son ridículas!- Bill grita mientras camina al centro de su habitación, entrando en la vista de Tom.

Tom se ríe histéricamente mientras mira a su amigo de arriba abajo, siempre preguntándose por qué sus ropas lucen tan endemoniadamente terribles en cualquiera menos en él.

Aunque tiene que admitirlo, Bill luce terriblemente adorable con eso.

Bill gira en el centro de la habitación con una sonrisa vertiginosa adornando su cara, actuando como un pequeño niño jugando a vestirse con la ropa de su mamá mientras cruza sus brazos de lado a lado, la enorme camisa de Tom colgando de su cuerpo de la misma manera que los lienzos cuelgan del lazo para secarse en una brisa placentera. Los enormes pantalones se habrían caído hasta sus rodillas si Tom no hubiera abrochado el cinturón alrededor de las caderas de Bill.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, él cae al suelo, la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro mientras hace que su cabeza deje de dar tantas vueltas, tratando de enfocar su habitación de nuevo.

-¿Todos visten ropas así?- Bill pregunta, mirando a Tom quien está parado cerca de la ventana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras sonríe al muchacho en sus ropas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta, su cabeza ladeada con curiosidad.

-Dónde vives, de dónde vienes, donde sea eso, Sr. Misterioso, ¿la gente viste en estas… ropas tan atroces, o es sólo usted quien lo hace? – Bill pregunta, quitándose la playera. Es tan diferente de su normal blusa y pantalones, no puede evitar sentirse que está en un mundo diferente.

Tom sonríe antes de responder –No todos, pero no soy el único-

-ah- Bill dice de forma suave, mirando su regazo donde sus manos están jugando ausentemente con el dobladillo de la playera, estrujándola entre sus dedos.

Unos momentos pasan antes de que Bill pregunte con voz pequeña- ¿Te gusta sobresalir?-

Tom se encoge de hombros- A veces- Dice suavemente.

Bill asiente silencioso, su visión desenfocándose mientras el sentimiento de sobresalir crece dentro de él.  
Él siempre parece sobresalir de la concurrencia, no importa cuán duro él y sus padres traten de hacerlo ajustarse y parecerse a los otros muchachos de su edad.

Él siempre sobresalió como un arcoíris en un día lluvioso, contrastando con las expectativas de cualquiera.

Su cabello es largo, pero ese es común entre un puñado de muchachos, aunque ellos generalmente lo recogen en una coleta baja.  
Su ropa es como la del resto: rígida y limpia.  
Su familia es bien conocida, y el dinero no es problema.

Pero su piel es demasiado tersa y lisa, y su cuerpo, demasiado femenino.

Y eso es sólo por afuera, la cáscara que todos pueden ver y conocer.  
El interior es una historia diferente, enteramente suya.

Nadie conoce sus diferencias internas, la forma en que sus pensamientos trabajan, los sentimientos que tiene por la gente equivocada,  
Pero son esos sentimientos que lo separaran por siempre de los otros muchachos de su edad en este tiempo, para él, es poco convencional tener esos sentimientos hacia los de su mismo género.

Él nunca ha escuchado situaciones como esta ocurrir en la vida real, y se pregunta si él es el primer muchacho en sentirse de esa manera hacia otro muchacho.

Como sea, él puede recordar ligeramente oír una vez un rumor de un suceso similar, aunque ese muchacho nunca fue visto o escuchado otra vez, una vez que la verdad salió a la luz. El pensamiento de eso sucediéndole a él era suficiente para mantener los labios de Bill sellados por la eternidad.

Él ya está soportando demasiado.  
No hay razón para agregar más peso a la ladeada torre de Pisa.

-Hey, Bill, ¿estás bien?- Tom pregunta, caminando hacia él y arrodillándose frente a su amigo, trayendo al joven hombre fuera de sus pensamientos mientras agita su mano en frente de la cara de Bill.

Bill agita su cabeza ligeramente, mandando a otra parte sus pensamientos mientras le sonríe a Tom.  
-Sí, estoy bien, Sr. Kaulitz- Dice suavemente, cubriendo sus inseguridades con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

Tom puede decir que algo está mal con el joven, pero lo ignora, viendo como está Bill ya.

Aventando fuera sus problemáticos pensamientos, Bill se le levanta del piso, su vértigo desaparecido, y se va para sacar sus ropas normales del vestidor.

Sintiéndose un poco peligroso, se atreve a cambiarse donde está. Después de todo está en su habitación de todos modos.

Mientras se quita la ropa de Tom del siglo XXI de su esbelto cuerpo, su piel siendo besada por el aire de primavera alrededor de él, es incapaz de ignorar el par de ojos almendrados que caen en su piel, mirándolo a cada momento como un gato mira a un ratón.

Sonríe ante el pensamiento de Tom mirándolo.

Pero su felicidad es rápidamente apartada mientras realiza que nada puede venir de eso.  
Aunque, él duda que sus sentimientos sean devueltos de alguien tan guapo como Tom.

**

-Entonces, Sr. Kaulitz, ¿Qué hace para vivir?- Bill pregunta, girando su cabeza a un lado mientras descansa sobre la hierba, sonriendo al muchacho con rastas quien está sentado al estilo indio un pie o un poco más allá de él.

Es la media tarde de un sábado, y Bill arrastró a Tom a algún campo lleno de hierba no muy lejos de la residencia Trümper.  
El sol está muy arriba en el cielo, centelleando sus rayos hacia la tierra e iluminando el día, aunque las nubes que están con el sol ocasionalmente bloquean la luz y muestran sombras a lo largo de la tierra debajo de ellas.

Tom mira al joven que yace en la hierba a su lado, una suave sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.  
El ha aprendido durante el pasado mes o algunos días, que no sonreír es casi imposible alrededor del Sr. Bill Trümper.  
No sonreír estando cerca de Bill es lo mismo que ir a un carnaval y ni una vez romper en una risa o tan siquiera un sonrisa.

-Bien, no tengo un trabajo, si es a lo que te refieres- Tom responde calladamente, tomando un momento para mirar el sol, preguntándose si es el mismo sol que mira cuando regresa a casa, 100 años en el futuro.

-Oh, ¿entonces vas a la escuela, o estás aprendiendo alguna ocupación?- Bill pregunta, también mirando al radiante sol, su frente arrugándose con tristeza mientras el sol se esconde detrás de una nube siniestra.

Tom sonríe a la segunda parte de la pregunta, recordándose a si mismo que cosas como esas no son populares en su tiempo; en la época de Bill, el aprendizaje no es nada fuera de lo ordinario. –Soy un estudiante- dice, aunque no es un amante de la escuela y todos los horrores que conlleva, definitivamente.

-Yo también- Bill dice con una sonrisa, amando que es suficientemente afortunado de atender a la escuela. –La escuela es fascinante, ¿o no?- pregunta enérgicamente.

Tom hace una mueca – No realmente-

-No le gusta aprender ¿Sr. Kaulitz? -Bill pregunta escéptico

-Aprender no es el problema. La terea lo es- Rectifica.

-Tarea… No tenemos mucho de eso-

Tom ríe y sacude su cabeza con asombro.  
-No, tú probablemente no. Es sólo una nueva forma de tortura que los maestros y profesores infligen a los estudiantes en mi escuela-

-Oh, ya veo- Dice Bill, aunque claramente no lo sigue. –Tú escuela suena terrible-

-Lo es- Tom dice riéndose.

-Entonces, ¿tú padre quiere que sigas su carrera?- Bill pregunta, rememorando el pensamiento de seguir los pasos de su padre dentro del mundo de los negocios.

-Uh, no- Contesta inclinando su cabeza.

-¿No? Pensé que todos los padres parecen estar forzando a sus hijos a seguirlos dentro del mun…-

-Mi papá ya no vive con nosotros- Tom lo interrumpe, cortando lo que sabe se volverá en uno de los discursos de Bill.

Una mirada desconcertada aparece en el rostro de Bill -¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom suspira, odiando hablar de cosas como esa pero no esperando evitar el tema y verse como un cobarde.  
-Mis padres están divorciados, eso es todo- Dice.

-¿Divorciados? ¿Eso es cuando el…-

-Cuando los padres tienen una separación legal y no están más unidos por un matrimonio. Sí. Eso.- Dice.

-Oh- Suelta Bill, notando el dolor en la voz de Tom agrega –Lo siento-

-No lo hagas, nos dejo hace tiempo- Termina Tom, mirando a Bill y forzándose en un inevitable sonrisa.

Unos minutos pasan, el cielo oscureciéndose todo el rato mientras que el montón de nubes en el cielo parecen multiplicarse en cantidad y tamaño.

-No puedo imaginarme crecer sin un padre- Bill dice suavemente, rompiendo el silencio que ha caído sobre ellos.

Tom no responde, pues él tiene nada que decir.

Aunque, una gota de lluvia le cae en el brazo y mira al cielo sólo para recibir otra gota en su ojo.  
-Ah, joder, no- Murmura silenciosamente mientras más gotas caen de las nubes, como lágrimas cayendo del cielo.

Bill deja salir un grito de niña y brinca rápidamente, odiando cuando lluvia no deseada empapa sus ropas.  
-Oh ¡odio la lluvia!- Casi grita, mirando al cielo como si mirándolo parará la lluvia de seguir cayendo.

Desafiante, la lluvia comienzas a caer más fuerte, las gotas inmediatamente mojando las ropas de los chicos y mojando su pelo.

Mirando alrededor por un lugar para esconderse, algún techo para protegerse del repentino chaparrón, Tom ve algo a la distancia y toma la mano de Bill, arrastrándolo con él como dos pequeños niños corriendo a través de la ladera, tomados de la mano.

-Vamos- Dice Tom, comenzando a correr y forzando a Bill a corres con él a través de la hierba llovida mientras la lluvia cae contra sus cuerpos.

-Sr. Kaulitz, ¿A dónde me está llevando?- Bill grita después de Tom, quien está a poca distancia de él, su voz compitiendo contra el rugido de un trueno.

-¡Ya verás!- Tom grita de regreso en respuesta, los dos chicos llegando a un blanco cobertizo de madera escondido entre los árboles al final de la ladera, olvidada por el resto del mundo y dejada para un momento como este.

Tom roba una mirada a Bill y ve la agradecida mirada en la cara del joven, no perdiendo otro segundo antes de caminar unos pasos más y abre de un tirón la puerta del cobertizo que se libera con un doloroso crujido como si no hubiera sido abierta por muchos años.

Ellos miran dentro, sus manos aún entrelazadas como escaparon de la lluvia, gracias a una construcción como esa que no era suficientemente buena para otro propósito, aunque es perfecta para esconderse del clima.

.Los dos respiraron pesadamente mientras entraban y miraban alrededor, notando que ellos están solos aparte de unos pocos instrumentos oxidados de jardín que han sido olvidados.

Aunque el cobertizo entero está desvencijado y el techo tiene numerosos hoyos, detiene fácilmente la lluvia que cae sobre ellos.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Bill mira abajo y nota su mano aún asegurada con fuerza en la de Tom, sus dedos envolviéndose con los otros, y no puede controlar el sonrojo que clama por subir a sus mejillas.

Tom mira la joven enfrente de él sonrojarse y entonces realiza el peso que aún está en su mano.  
Él también se sonroja ligeramente y rápidamente retrae su brazo, dejando la mano de Bill caer a través del aire mientras murmura un rápido –perdón-

Bill mira hacia arriba, sus ojos conectándose con los de Tom.  
Una mirada de innegable dolor atraviesa el rostro de Bill mientras su mano cae de regreso a su posición natural en su costado.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo llena sus oídos, llevándolos a sus propios pensamientos mientras los dos permanecen allí, mirándose uno al otro, sus ojos bailando alrededor de las facciones del otro y bebiendo del resplandor que brilla intensamente de la piel del otro.

Sus pensamiento ahogándose y todo trazo de aparente lógica dejada muy atrás en el siglo XXI, Tom se acerca, acortando su camino más y más cerca de Bill con cada milisegundo hasta que sus labios caen de forma segura sobre un suave superficie.

Un segundo de estupor los controla, y aún por un momento ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer, hasta que los corazones revoloteando en sus pechos los persuaden de presionar más fuerte.

Tom mueve sus labios ligeramente, ladeando su cabeza para un mejor ángulo.

El beso es suave y ligero, no hay mucha presión, aunque lleno de emociones.

Después de un minuto, Bill se separa sólo para encontrarse presionado contra la pared del cobertizo.  
-Sr. Kaulitz…- Respira pesadamente, inhalando y exhalando de forma audible a pesar del sonido de la lluvia y el frecuente rugido del trueno.

Tom sonríe ligeramente, la esquina derecha de su boca curvándose hacia arriba en su estudiada sonrisa.  
Sin otra palabra, se inclina hacia adelante y ataca los labios de Bill en su legítima posición.

Nunca antes un beso se había sentido tan correcto en su vida.  
Nunca antes un beso había enviado tantos mensajes volando a través de su mente ni tantas emociones corriendo sin control a través de su cuerpo.

Su beso ahondando esta vez, sus labios despidiéndose mientras silenciosamente ruegan por más.

Sus cuerpos están presionados muy juntos, sus miembros encajando perfectamente juntos mientras ambos mueven sus manos sobre el otro cuerpo frenéticamente, poniendo el otro cuerpo cerca, tratando de desaparece el espacio entre ellos, aunque parece que ya no hay más.

Bill se separa de nuevo, incapaz de creer que esto es real.  
El se aleja y mira directamente a los ojos de Tom, buscando alguna señal de que sea una fantasía o a lo mejor un sueño.

Terminando sin rastros de culpa visibles, pregunta suavemente -¿estoy soñando, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom se suelta una risa ligera y toma la mejilla de Bill en su mano, estudiando al cara del joven muchacho como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, fijándose en los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, la mirada aturdida en sus ojos, y las gotas de lluvia que están deslizándose por su ceja y cayendo a través de la punta de su nariz.

Claro que él no puede controlar la sonrisa que se desliza por sus labios.  
Sacude su cabeza y responde –No, Sr. Trümper, no está soñando-

Antes de que Bill tenga tiempo de reaccionar, ni tiempo suficiente para una sonrisa, sus labios son atacados una vez más por los de Tom en un beso exuberante.

Sin tiempo, Tom levanta sus párpados sola para encontrar que está siendo empujado contra la pared, su espalda firmemente presionada contra la madera podrida del cobertizo mientras Bill se presiona contra su cuerpo, claramente dominando a Tom, algo terriblemente nuevo para el chico de rastas; él es siempre el que domina en sus relaciones.

Los dos se separan al mismo tiempo, inclinando la parte superior de sus cuerpos hacia atrás de sus caderas, la parte baja de sus cuerpos permaneciendo muy junta. Tom tiene sus brazos envolviendo cómodamente la cintura de Bill., sus manos cruzadas y descansando en la espalda baja de Bill. Bill está agarrándose de los brazos superiores de Tom, sus manos sosteniéndose de los bíceps que se esconden debajo de la mojada, semi-transparente material blando. Sus blusas blancas están completamente mojadas de la lluvia en la que estuvieron minutos antes, y el húmedo material se pega a sus cuerpos, haciendo su piel visible a los ojos del otro.

Ellos se quedan así por mucho tiempo, abrazándose protectoramente del agarre del otro mientras sus frentes descansan contra la otra, sus respiraciones entrecortadas mientras ambos tratan de calmar sus excitados corazones. El espacio entre ellos es como la forma de un diamante, sus pechos un poco separados, pero sus cuerpos unidos por el toque de sus caderas y sus frentes.

-Sr. Kaulitz…- Bill dice con la respiración pesada, el nombre saliendo de sus labios con mucho amor.  
Para complacer a su alegre corazón, lo repite con una mueca alegre –Sr. Kaulitz-

Tom se ríe entre dientes y ajusta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill, con el pensamiento de nunca dejarlo ir -¿le gusta decir mi nombre, Sr. Trümper?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Un poco, realmente, Sr. Kaulitz- Responde Bill y se separa sonrojándose mientras agacha su cabeza.

Un inevitable silencio cae sobre ellos una vez más, la lluvia aún golpeando el techo y resonando mientras las gotas bajan deprisa por los lados del cobertizo y caen en charcos en el suelo.

-¿Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill dice una vez más, aunque está vez su voz se eleva preguntado.

Tom levanta una ceja, ladeando su cabeza a un lado mientras responde -¿Sí, Bill?-

Bill respira profundamente, cerrando sus ojos antes de forzarse a abrir sus labios y preguntas con voz suave -¿le agrado, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom sonríe, sus dientes brillando en medio de las sombras del cobertizo.  
Se inclina, recorriendo un lado de la cara con la suya propia hasta que sus labios están junto al oído de su compañero.  
Separando sus labios para hablar, responde en un susurro –Si agradar significa gustar, entonces sí-

El Sr. Trümper sonríe ante las palabras y empuja a Tom de regreso para que su rostro esté en frente del suyo, en una posición exacta para acortar la distancia entre ellos en otro beso, sus labios topando con los otros y reviviendo las mariposas en sus estómagos mientras una sensación de hormigueo recorre sus cuerpos, sus corazones latiendo peligrosamente rápido.

Después de separarse, abrumados por las sensaciones y emociones corriendo por su cuerpo, Bill cae sobre Tom, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tom y abrazándolo en un ligero abrazo que pedía de regreso amor y protección.

Con la cabeza de Bill descansando en su pecho, la necesidad de otro beso se va mientras Tom afianza su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Bill, como si asegurándose que está aquí. Ligeramente descansa su cabeza sobre la de Bill y se acomoda torpemente para dejar besos de mariposa de la parte de arriba de la cabeza hasta su barbilla, sus labios rozando el suave cabello negro.

El tiempo comienza a pasar, no hay palabras dichas ni sonidos hechos aparte de la caída de la lluvia afuera del cobertizo, su sonido más y más distante mientras la lluvia comienza a morir y los rayos del sol caen de un lado a otro por entre las ranuras de la madera del cobertizo., cayendo sobre los chicos en delgadas líneas, iluminando sus facciones con un brillo dorado.

Tom mira la luz del sol que está cayendo en el piso del cobertizo y comienza a moverse.  
Bill simplemente aprieta más fuerte como objeción, sabiendo que en el segundo que caminen fuera del cobertizo, estarán más cerca de regresan a casa.

En el momento que ellos salgan al mundo, más cerca estarán de separarse.  
Bill se agarra más fuertemente, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Tom e ignorando la húmeda ropa que se pega a su piel inconfortablemente.  
Por lo que sabe, cuando se separen, Tom volverá a su casa y Bill no lo verá por otra semana.

-¿Te irás por otra semana?- Bill pregunta con un tono muy bajito, sonando como un niño con el corazón roto.

Tom no pelea contra el agarré que le sigue.  
El tampoco desea dejar tan pronto, pero no puede quedarse en el pasado para siempre.  
Él tiene una vida de regreso en su casa, una familia, amigos, escuela…

-No- Dice suavemente- Realmente no voy a irme por una semana. Regresaré más pronto de que pensarías-

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?- Pregunta el peli negro

-No hay escuela esta semana por el descanso de primavera- Dice el muchacho con verdadera felicidad, recordando la gloriosa semana que está cruzada en su calendario con enormes y rojas X's.

-¿Descanso de primavera? Como para qué, ¿para plantar y eso? ¿Vive en una granja, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta curioso, aún negándose a separarse por miedo al que el día retome su curso normal.

-No, nada de eso. Sólo tenemos una semana libre para descansar y propósitos religiosos y cosas como esas. No vivo en una granja- Tom clarifica, y hace una mueca ante el pensamiento de él mismo en un par de overoles, moviendo un montón de paja con una horca.

-Mm- Dice Bill en respuesta, realmente no teniendo más que decir.  
Cierra sus ojos en el silencio que le sigue y escucha los latidos del corazón dentro del pecho debajo de su oído, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos de escuchar el monótono sonido del corazón de Tom, pregunta suavemente -¿Puedo alguna vez visitar su casa, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom suspira ante el pensamiento, tratando de imaginas a Bill caminando a través de su casa. Y entonces la realidad hunde al pensamiento.

-No sé- Dice reluctantemente. Amaría que Bill fuera a su casa con él, pero eso es… 100 años en el futuro. -Quizás- Agrega.

Bill sonríe mientras trata de imaginarse como luce la familia de Tom, preguntándose si sus padres y hermanos visten el mismo tipo de ropas que Tom, o si son como la demás gente normal en la sociedad, vistiéndose y actuando sólo para impresionar a los demás.

Tom intenta maniobrar para retirar sus cuerpos de la pared otra vez, y esta vez no recibe resistencia.  
Besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Bill otra vez antes de separar sus brazos de la cintura del muchacho, agarrando la suave mano de Bill en su lugar.

-Vamos- Dice de manera suave, abriendo la puerta del cobertizo con la punta de su pie- Mi madre me quiere en casa para antes de la cena- Agrega mientras sale al día, la luz del sol cegándolos mientras miran con ojos entrecerrados al mundo de afuera que yace abrazado a la luz después de la tormenta, como si se reavivara sólo por la luz del sol

Caminan de regreso a través de la ladera llena de hierba, agarrados de la mano, mientras sus ropas comienzan a secarse bajo la cegadora luz, sus corazones acelerándose ante el pensamiento de que es lo que vendrá en su recién encontrada relación.

*-*


	6. ¿Está Perdido, Sr Trümper?

**6.- **Are You Lost, Mr. Trümper? 

(¿Está Perdido, Sr. Trümper?)

*-*

-Háblame acerca de tu familia, Tomi- Bill suspira, su voz sonando con fatiga mientras bosteza y trata de cubrir su boca con la parte trasera de su mano. Tom sonríe, pensando que no tiene alternativa, siempre esta sonriendo cuando está cerca de Bill.

Los dos muchachos están descansando en la cama de Bill, cara contra cara mientras yacen sobre sus costados, sus manos dobladas debajo de sus rostros mientras pelean por mantener sus ojos abiertos, peleando contra su último día juntos antes de que Tom comience la escuela de nuevo.

Tom ha estado yendo y viniendo frecuentemente, aunque manejó mentirle a su madre acerca de dormir algunas noches en la casa de Georg, obviamente que no estuvo en ningún lugar cercano a Georg, o a su casa. Lo contrario, Tom ha estado escondiéndose 100 años en el pasado, permaneciendo con la hospitalidad de la familia Trümper. Los dos han estado volviéndose muy cercanos con los largos días que pasan juntos, caminando a través del pueblo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras Bill se encarga de mostrarle a Tom todos esos pequeños bosques y laderas que no están muy lejos de la casa que no tiene ningún propósito para los ciudadanos, sin embargo son perfectos escondites para un beso secreto.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Tom dice en un suave tono, la fatiga también notable en su voz ronca mientras acorta el hueco entre ellos y recorre con su mano un lado del rostro de Bill, descansando su tibia mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

-Hmm, ¿tienes hermanos, Tomi?- Bill pregunta, sus parpados cerrándose contra su voluntad.

Tom detiene una carcajada, pero sonríe ante el nuevo apodo que Bill a fijado rápidamente en él.

Dejando escapar un bostezo, responde – Tengo una hermana pequeña, no más grande que James-

-Hmm- Bill respira en respuesta, bastante audible mientras su respiración se vuelve larga, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera que señala que se ha quedado dormido.

Tom suspira gentilmente, odiando tener que irse ahora, pero él tiene escuela mañana, necesita algo de descanso en su propia cama.

Acercándose, deja un beso en los suaves labios de Bill. –Dulces sueños- Dice en un mormullo mientras hace su camino fuera de la cama, tratando, lo mejor que puede, de no despertar a Bill.

Él lo logra y se cambia a sus ropas normales.  
Dando una última mirada al muchacho durmiendo en la cama, sonríe y lentamente abre la puerta del dormitorio.

El pasillo está oscuro, pero está realmente acostumbrado a pasar a escondidas por el largo corredor en la mitad de la noche.  
Hace su camino por las escaleras y sale por la puerta principal, tan enfocado en ser silencioso que no nota al muchacho de cabello muy oscuro deslizándose por el corredor detrás de él, mirándole curioso mientras lo sigue de puntillas, sus pies descalzos silenciados por el exótico tapete.

Tom se encuentra con la noche y corre a través de la hierba, comienza a detenerse ante el poste familiar en la tierra.  
Coloca su mano alrededor de la manija como lo hace normalmente y echa una última mirada a la casa detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Bill está caminando lentamente por el final del césped, hacia Tom; su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado mientras se pregunta que está haciendo Tom con el objeto que ha visto antes que su padre usa para extraer agua de la tierra.

Tom agita la manija, listo para regresar a casa cuando una voz llega a sus oídos.

-Tom ¿Qué estás haciendo…-

Gira su cabeza alrededor justo a tiempo para ver los grandes ojos de Bill mientras es llevado hacia el futuro, la escena de Bill y la casa de 1900 literalmente desapareciendo de su visión y reemplazada rápidamente por los arbustos muertos unas yardas más allá, la astillada mesa de picnic, y la hierba muerta debajo de sus pies.

Todo vuelve a su lugar mientras el viento muere y el silencio de la noche llena sus oídos.  
Sus ojos agrandados lentamente vuelven a su tamaño normal mientras se hunde en la tierra, descansando contra el palo para sostenerse.

-¡Mierda!- Suelta en voz baja, ocultando su cabeza en sus manos para detener las lágrimas que amenazan por caer de sus ojos ante la imagen mental de Bill parado en la jardín en sus ropas de noche, una mirada de puro horror en su rostro mientras vio a Tom… desvanecerse, probablemente. Asumiendo que parecía como si sólo se desvaneciera, aunque él no está seguro de saberlo; él siempre ha sido el único haciendo la desaparición y eso. Quizás él se disuelve en miles de partículas o algo así; no lo sabe.

Tomando unos profundos respiros y prometiéndose a si mismo que Bill decidirá que fue sólo un sueño, se para y deja el parque, caminando, con las piernas temblando, de regreso a casa en el siglo XXI.

**

Como siempre, el primer día de regreso a clases después de una larga semana de vacaciones es muy cansada para todo estudiante. No importa cuánto descanso hayas logrado tener durante las vacaciones, aún estás muerto ese Lunes por la mañana, y la escuela entera es como un edificio lleno de zombies caminando.

Y para Tom, la mañana no es diferente.  
Él camina de una clase a la otra en un tipo de neblina, soñando despierto frecuentemente durante el día y mirando fijamente afuera de la ventana desde sus varios salones de clases, la única vez que la naturaleza parece interesante.

Durango el 5to periodo, Tom está sentado en su escritorio en su clase de Culturas mundiales, su mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, sus ojos enfocados sobre los carros que pasan zumbado en la calle principal enfrente de su escuela, su mente increíblemente lejos de lo que sea que el maestro esté hablando.

Un ruidoso claxon lo asusta y lo trae repentinamente de regreso a la realidad mientras se sienta derecho, parpadeando y cerrando la boca.

Tomando una mirada, en la intersección justo afuera de la escuela está el mismo carro que tocó el claxon, y logra ver la causa de los tardíos cláxones que le siguieron.

Intentando cruzar la calle está un joven muchacho, no mayor que Tom, con cabello negro, vestido en una rígida y blanca blusa y un par de pantalones cafés.

Para ser honestos, luce mucho como…

Los ojos de Tom se agrandan y rápidamente se levanta de su asiento, su silla chocando contra el escritorio detrás de él con un fuerte ruido metálico. Los ojos de sus compañeros y del maestro se giran a verlo, pero no parece notarlo.  
Sin decir una sola palabra, toma su mochila y se precipita fuera de la clase, dejando detrás una habitación llena de preguntas.

En segundos, Tom está corriendo a toda velocidad por el vestíbulo, baja un tramo de escaleras y empujando, pasa las puertas principales de la escuela, encontrándose con la luz del día, a pesar de las llamadas de un par de prefectos.

Mira alrededor, y para su desánimo, ve el tráfico moviéndose pacífico otra vez.

Pero no muy lejos sigue parado el mismo muchacho, girando alrededor en círculos como un pequeño cachorro perdido.

-¿Está perdido, Sr. Trümper?- Tom grita a través de la distancia entre él y el desorientado humano.

El chico para de girar y concentra su atención directamente en Tom. Después tomando una fracción de segundo para que su mente pase de la confusión, una sonrisa de alivio llena su cara.

-¡Tomi!- El muchacho grita y corre a toda velocidad a través del césped de la escuela, una sonrisa entusiasta plasmada en sus labios.  
Cruza la distancia y enlaza sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tom, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Tom como si se escondiera del mundo cruel que lo rodea.

Tom enreda sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill, cayendo naturalmente en su lugar mientras posa su cabeza sobre la cabeza del otro en una posición familiar. Deja un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Bill, aunque éste levanta su cabeza y silenciosamente pregunta por un beso, no preocupándose de donde están; él está asustado y un beso tranquilizador puede ser el remedio correcto para calmar sus nervios en un momento como este.

Tom lo complace, acercándose y uniendo sus labios con los de Bill en un suave beso, dejándole saber a Bill que todo está bien.

Después de separase, Bill vuelva a recargarse en el pecho de Tom, agarrándose a su cuerpo fuertemente.

-Bill… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunta Tom después de un par de minutos, desilusión en su voz.  
No hay manera de que él esté hablando con alguien nacido en… 1890 aquí, en el año 2008.  
Imposible.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Es todo lo que Bill puede decir en respuesta.

Tom se ríe ligeramente, pensando la manera de decir la frase para que Bill no se espante totalmente, pero no la encuentra.

-Tomi. ¿Dónde estoy?- Bill repite una vez más, su voz mostrando que está casi a punto de llorar mientras permanece allí en los brazos de Tom, a pesar de la protección.

-No me creerías- Tom dice de manera suave.

-Estoy esperando creer cualquier cosa a este punto, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill replica, usando el apellido de Tom, mostrando que no está jugando acerca de eso ahora mismo.

Tom suspira ligeramente y dice con voz baja- Bien… esta es mi casa-

Bill se separa y mira a la cara a Tom y entonces al edificio detrás de ellos, obviamente azorado por las palabras de Tom.  
-¿Vives aquí?- Pregunta curioso.

Tom mira hacia la escuela y entiende lo que está pensando Bill. Se ríe entre dientas y sacude su cabeza de forma negativa.  
-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Digo… este es mi… _tiempo_- Dice suavemente, mirando a Bill a los ojos como si mirándolo fijamente hiciera que el muchacho entendiera.

Bill frunce sus cejas con confusión y pregunta- ¿Tú tiempo? ¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Kaulitz? ¿Y qué son todos esos… esos ¡Oh! No sé que son, ¡pero juro que han tratado de matarme al menos veinte veces desde que llegué!-

Tom sonríe mientras mira a Bill divagar aquí y allá, señalando del camino a los carros, o trampas mortales como seguramente Bill los ve.

-Y nadie me ha ayudado, he preguntado pro direcciones y cosas así y todos ellos se han reído de mi como si fuera algún lunático quien ha perdido la cabeza. ¡Son demasiado rudos, también! Y más temprano, cuando…-

-Bill- Tom lo interrumpe.

-… cuando estaba caminando por allí, esa persona sólo…-

-¡Bill!-

Bill suspira y deja de hablar, girando su cabeza de regreso hacia Tom y lejos de la calle -¿Qué?-

-Bill, necesito que me escuches ¿está bien?-  
Bill asiente silencioso, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.  
-Ahora esto va a sonar loco, pero necesito que tú… solamente me escuches hasta el final ¿de acuerdo?-  
Bill asiente una vez más.

-Bill, esto…- Tom señala al mundo alrededor de él, moviendo sus manos mientras habla, aunque aún mantiene sus brazos asegurados alrededor de la cintura de Bill- Esto es todo un… Dios ¿cómo digo esto? Estás en un tiempo diferente, Bill. Un siglo diferente.-

-¿Un… un siglo diferente?- Bill tartamudea con duda, tomando un nervioso respiro de aire.

Tom asiente- sí.-

-Te refieres yo estoy- se detiene, su frente arrugada con incredulidad y confusión.

Tom sonríe ligeramente, pensando que está logrando que Bill le entienda, incluso si solamente es una mentira.  
-Sí, estás en el futuro, Bill-

Hay una pausa, quizás para un efecto dramático, o quizás para que entienda, aunque en ambos casos el rostro de Bill palidece mientras las palabras hacen mella, la luz llegando a la realización.

-¡Eres uno de ellos!- Bill grita mientras se separa rápidamente del agarre de Tom.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, espera Bill ¿qué?- Pregunta con prisa, sintiendo una repentina perdida mientras Bill se aleja de él, mirándolo como si lo perdiera.  
Pero entonces otra vez, quizás Tom lo ha hecho.

-Usted eres uno de ellos. Es uno de esos conspiradores de viajes en el tiempo ¡¿no es así, Sr. Kaulitz?!- Bill pregunta, aún tomando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-No, Bill, tienes que creerme ¡no estoy mintiendo!- Tom trata como respuesta, aunque la mirada en los ojos de Bill se rehúsa a hacerlo.

Bill sacude su cabeza mientras continua caminando hacia atrás, alejándose más y más de Tom con cada paso.  
-No, no puede simplemente esperar que le crea, Sr. Kaulitz-

-Bill, por favor, no te estoy mintiendo- Tom casi implora.

-No- Bill repite tercamente, continuamente sacudiendo su cabeza con horror.

_Un chirrido_

-¡Bill!- Tom grita. Sus ojos estás abiertos con miedo mientras se abalanza, cerrando la distancia entre ellos mientras empuja a Bill al suelo, varios pies alejados de donde el muchacho estaba aún retrocediendo con escepticismo.

En su estado de duda, Bill había caminado hasta le filo de la banqueta y caminado en la calle, completamente ajeno a sus propios movimientos.

Ahora, los dos muchachos yacen sobre el pasto en el otro lado de la calle, Tom sobre Bill, su respiración corta y agitada.

-Muchachos locos, ¡miren por dónde demonios están caminando!- El conductor grita por la ventana del carro, enviando una enfadada mirada a los dos chicos sobre el suelo antes de arrancar de nuevo.

Bill, no dice nada, ni siquiera mira a Tom. Él sólo busca su camino fuera de debajo del chico de rastas y se sienta, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho.  
-Eso hace veintiún atentados de muerte- Murmura muy bajito.

Tom no lo capta por un momento, hasta que recuerda una de las líneas incoherentes de Bill algunos momentos antes.  
Y no puede evitar reírse.

-Ven aquí- dice Tom riéndose entre dientes, sentándose y acercándose hasta Bill, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, a pesar de la resistencia.

Bill se queda rígido en los brazos de Tom, continuamente recordándose que no se deje llevar porque, después de todo, Tom puede estar loco.

-Necesitas mirar por donde caminas- Tom recomienda a Bill, ignorando el hecho de que Bill está retorciéndose para zafarse de su abrazo.

-¿Qué son esas… _cosas_?- Bill pregunta, encontrado que está bien, al menos, conversar con el muchacho loco.

Tom se ríe y se separa así que puede mirar a Bill.  
-Esos, Sr. Trümper, son lo que nosotros llamamos carros-

-¿Carros?-

-Sí, carros- Tom confirma.

-¿Y para que se supone que sirven los carros?- Bill pregunta curiosamente, girando su cabeza para ver los supuestos carros pasar volando a velocidades insanas.

-Bueno, los usamos para movernos de lugar a lugar, en lugar de caminar todo el tiempo- Tom explica, agarrando la hierba alrededor de él, arrancando un montón de la tierra con sus puños.

-Oh…- Dice Bill inclinando su cabeza. -¿Qué diversión es esa? ¿Eso no estropea el disfrutar de largar caminatas y esas cosas?-

Tom ríe –La gente aún camina, sólo usamos los carros para largas distancia, como ir de ciudad a ciudad o de estado a estado-

-Oh- Dice Bill, no entendiendo totalmente, pero esperando captar el concepto.

Un momento de silencio pasa entre los dos, sin embargo una pregunta se desliza por la mente de Bill.

-¿Sr. Kaulitz?-

-¿Sí, Bill?- Pregunta Tom, quitando su vista de la hierba y encontrándose con la cara de Bill.

-¿Qué… qué año es este?- pregunta con tono inseguro, viendo aunque él no crea del todo en esto, pero es un poco curioso.

-2008, mi amigo, 2008- Tom responde con una carcajada, mirando los ojos de Bill agrandarse.

-¡2008!- Exclama.-¿y dices que no estás mintiendo, Tomi?-

Tom se relaja un poco, escuchando a Bill usar su nombre en lugar de su apellido. -¿Qué otra explicación tienes, Bill?-

Bill se calla un momento, sopesando la pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor, a los carros y los edificios, todo parece tan extraño ante sus ojos.

-¿Quizás estoy soñando?- Trata como respuesta.

Tom se ríe –Sin ofender, Bill, pero no creo que incluso tu brillante mente pudiera soñar con un mundo así-

Bill se encoje de hombros –Nunca sabes, Tomi-

Tom se levanta y se limpia las rodillas y por detrás, quitando la hierba, y extiende su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, hacia Bill.  
-Ven- Dice invitándolo.

Bill mira fijamente la mano de Tom por un momento, viéndola como un tipo de invitación a este bizarro mundo, y se aferra fuertemente, suplicando por algún tipo de guía y protección.

Tom jala a Bill y ellos se mantienen frente a frente.  
-Bien, antes que nada, vamos a darte algo de… ropa más apropiada- dice el rubio, ya caminando hacia algún lado.

Bill corre detrás de él, no queriendo ser dejado muy atrás. –Y exactamente ¿qué está mal con mi ropa, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom para de caminar y se gira para mirar a Bill, una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. –Sr. Trümper, mírelo de esta forma. Si mis ropas son atroces para su tiempo, las suyas definitivamente son consideradas atroces hoy en día-

Bill se mofa de Tom, su boca abierta con ofensa. - ¿Suplico su perdón, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom sólo ser ríe y toma la mano de Bill en la suya, alejándolo de la escuela y cerca de la banqueta, lejos de los carros.

**

-Mira, trata estos- Dice Tom, sosteniendo un par de jeans y una ligera y más pequeña playera que la que trae, al muchacho quien está caminando alrededor de la habitación con enormes y curiosos ojos, tocando toda superficie como si caminara sobre la luna y no puede creer que no está hecha de queso.

Bill deja de recorrer con sus dedos sobre la laptop cerrada y se gira para mirar las ropas en las manos de Tom, sus ojos aún muy abiertos.

Bill mira fijamente a la playera y los jeans por un momento antes de tomarlos entre sus manos.  
Las sostiene y las comparar con la vestimenta de Tom, forzando una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dice de forma suave, tratando de ser cortés, aunque odia la idea de vestir esas ropas.

Notando la timidez de Bill, Tom se gira para que el muchacho pueda cambiarse tranquilamente, dirigiendo su atención a mirar el sol a través de la ventana, completamente ignorando el hecho de que se ha escapado de la escuela.

-Entonces ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- Tom pregunta, realizando que Bill aún no ha mencionado eso.

Bill suspira mientras remueve su blusa y sus pantalones, reemplazándolos con un par de limpios y acogedores jeans y una playera grande, agradeciendo que no sea tan enorme como la de Tom.

-Bueno, yo… como que te seguí la otra noche- Bill responde honestamente, jugando con el cierre de los jeans mientras lo mueve hacia arriba, los pantalones ajustándose alrededor de su abdomen mientras hace eso.

Tom se gira para ver a Bill titubeando con el botón de los jeans, su cabeza inclinada mientras sus dedos trabajan sobre él, no acostumbrados al grueso material de los vaqueros.

-¿me seguiste?- Tom pregunta, caminando hacia el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, alejando las manos de Bill, tomando su lugar y deslizando el botón a través del ojal sin ningún problema.

Bill le mira con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, sonrojándose ligeramente ante las dificultades de hacer algo que luce tan simple de hacer para Tom.

-Sí, te seguí todo el camino hasta el jardín la última noche, y entonces, estabas parado allí con tu mano sobre ese poste o eso, y entonces tú…- Bill disminuye su voz, mirando a Tom con un poco de miedo en sus ojos ante el recuerdo.

-Yo ¿qué?-

-Tú… te desvaneciste, Tomi. Pensé que estaba soñando, y corrí hasta donde tú estabas, y comencé a jugar con la manija como te vi hacerlo, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, terminé aquí…- Bill explica, silenciándose mientras su visión se desenfoca mientras recuerda el parque con la hierba muerta y el terrorífico mundo que conoció.

Tom alarga la mano y ligeramente acaricia la mejilla de Bill, causando que el muchacho se sonroje ante sus movimientos.  
-Hey, está bien, estás… estás a salvo ahora, Bill- Tom dice con voz suave, notando los ojos de Bill humedecerse en la luz del sol que se escurre a través de la ventana.

Bill solloza y cierra la distancia entre ellos, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Tom con un golpe seco mientras se agarra por su querida vida, tratando de alejar todo el horror del que ha sido testigo en este extraño mundo; los carros, la gente ruda… todo es tan extraño.

Permanecen de esa forma por un par de minutos, escondiéndose en los brazos del otro, protegiéndose del mundo y lo más importante, del tiempo. Mientras permanecen allí, aferrados en el abrazo del otro, se protegen del tiempo, y no importa en cual periodo de tiempo estén, o cuantos años, décadas, o incluso siglos los separen.

Por ahora, estando en los brazos del otro, es todo lo que necesitan, a pesar de las preguntas que no tiene respuestas solidas.

De repente, una ruidosa canción de rap comienza a escucharse, llenando el silencio de la habitación y causando que Bill brinque fuera de los brazos de Tom, liberando un agudo chillido mientras lo hace.

Tom camina hacia el ruido y toma su celular del escritorio, abriéndolo después de checar la pantalla.  
-¿hola?- pregunta- Oh, sí, ¿qué hubo, Georg?... Estoy en mi casa… sí, estoy algo distraído, y hay alguien de quien necesito cuidar… sí… No, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento… -Tom dice paseando lentamente mientras le habla a su amigo.

Bill observa con un poco de curiosidad, mirando fijamente el objeto que Tom está sosteniendo sobre su oreja, hablando como si estuviera conversando con alguien quien… no está en el cuarto. Arquea una ceja mientras camina cerca de Tom, sus ojos agrandándose mientras Tom continua caminando, aunque sus palabras no se relacionen con Bill del todo. Acercándose, concentra su atención sobre el objeto delgado y negro en la mano de Tom, inclinándose cerca y observándolo con curiosidad.

Tom se gira y casi choca con Bill, su narices pulgas lejos de la Bill y sus enormes ojos.  
Se ríe antes de hablar de nuevo al teléfono.  
-ah, sí, bien, tengo que correr, te hablaré luego… Mmhmm, sí, adiós.-

Tom aleja el celular de su oreja y termina la llamada, cerrándolo y sosteniéndolo en su mano mientras dirige su atención hacia el confundido Bill, tratando de no reírse ante la mirada de puro desconcierto en el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué… Q-qué es eso, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta, moviendo sus ojos hacia abajo para observar el plástico negro que se ve entre los dedos de Tom.

Tom se ríe entre dientes, no sólo por la pregunta, si no más por el hecho de que Bill está usando un lenguaje tan apropiado vestido en nada más que una playera y jeans, haciendo que sus palabras suenen tan fuera de lugar.

-Esto es un teléfono, o celular, realmente- Dice, sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano para que lo vea Bill.

Bill se acerca y lo empuja con su dedo índice, como si probara el agua antes de beberla, temeroso que le fuera a crecer dientes y lo muerda.

-Y ¿qué es… un teléfono?- Bill pregunta avergonzado, casi sintiéndose apenado por no saber la respuesta.

-Lo usas para hablar con la gente. Puedes tener una conversación como gente que está muy lejos, todo lo que tienes que hacer de presionar un par de botones mágicos, y estás conectado con tu amigo al otro lado de la línea.- Tom explica, sonriendo mientras mira a Bill tomar el teléfono es sus manos, lentamente abriéndolo la pantalla, sus ojos creciendo aún más grandes mientras la luz de la pantalla se prende, iluminando una imagen en frente de sus propios ojos.

No puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro mientras ve a Bill tocar el teléfono como un niño pequeño viendo el océano por primera vez, completamente azorado por tener algo como eso al alcance.

Bill levanta la mirada del teléfono, una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras regresa el objeto a Tom, mirando todo la habitación enormes ojos.

Girando una vez más, memorizando todo lo que hay a su alrededor mientras da una vuelta completa, dice con un voz muy baja, no más fuerte que un murmullo- Sr. Kaulitz, esto es tan… diferente-

Tom riéndose entre dientes, guarda el celular en su bolsillo, y mira directamente a los inocentes ojos de Bill.  
Y con una de las más sinceras sonrisas adornando sus facciones, dice con voz entusiasta –No has visto nada aún-


	7. ¿No me digas?

**N/T Lo siento es que me moría de ganas de comentar esto "Amo este capítulo, morirán de risa, llorarán, gritarán y aún así dirán: que buen capítulo" Disfrútenlo ^^**

**Actual: Oh my!! Olvide traducir el final de este capítulo!!! Vamos, corran a leer el final!! Con razón no entendía porque sólo se preocupaban por el hecho de que eran familia O.o**

**7.- **Don't Tell Me You Forgot Her Maiden Name

(No Me Digas que Olvidaste su Nombre de Soltera)

-Usted es completamente extraño, Sr. Kaulitz- Dice Bill, con un asomo de risa mientras camina al lado de Tom en la luz brillante del sol, sus pies sintiéndose como si avanzaran entre plumas y no entre ladrillos en ese par de… ¿cómo los llamaban? "Tennis" Ese es el nombre que Tom les había dado. Son tan ligeros comparados con su par de zapatos de vestir normales, bien lustrados y pesados en sus pies. Pero estos tennis… son totalmente diferentes, tiene que admitirlo.

-No somos necesariamente extraños, Bill. Somos un poco más… desarrollados que cuando eras un niño- Tom dice, sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro mientras caminan por la banqueta, dirigiéndose a un destino que Tom dijo que habría que verlo para creerlo.

Bill detiene otra carcajada detrás de su sonrisa, mientras agacha su cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el pensamiento de donde está realmente. Y si Tom no fuera un completo loco, entonces la frase "cuando eras un niño" es muy divertida si regresas y piensas en eso.

Cuando Bill era un niño… eso fue cerca de 1900.  
Y si no hay mentiras, entonces esto es cerca del 2000.

-¿Tomi?- Bill habla después de unos momentos, haciendo nada más que seguir a Tom por el concreto.

-¿Hmmn?-

-¿A dónde me estás llevando?-

Tom deja salir una risa y aprieta la mano de Bill en la suya con un poco de fuerza, una avalancha de excitación corriendo a través de sus dedos y por todo el cuerpo de Bill.

-Estamos prácticamente ahí, sólo espera hasta que alcancemos la esquina- Tom dice, con una sonrisa dentada a la desconcertada mirada en la cara del joven al lado de él.

Bill asiente y responde con voz baja –Está bien-.  
Se sonroja otra vez, ligeramente avergonzado por su impaciencia; Madre siempre dijo que ser demasiado curioso e impaciente son malos modales.

Mirando a la esquina de la cuadra, algunas yardas enfrente de él, Bill baja su mirada una vez más, enfocando su visión sobre la ropa que cuelga de su cuerpo. Jala ligeramente del dobladillo de la camiseta negra, dándole vueltas al pliegue cosido entre sus dedos mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorren la textura desconocida. Levanta su mano hacia su pecho y recorre con sus dedos sobre el suave gráfico impreso de algún logo. Es tan… diferente de su vestimenta normal.

-De acuerdo, este es nuestro destino- Tom dice, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bill.

Se detienen cuando alcanzan la esquina, y el muchacho de cabello negro levanta su cabeza.  
Tom mira la reacción de Bill como puro asombro, riéndose entre dientes mientras ve los ojos de Bill agrandarse ante el edificio enfrente de la esquina de donde están parados.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- Bill pregunta, dando unos pasos hacia el edificio largo, blanco y de cristal que está literalmente atrayéndolo a hacerlo.

Tom se ríe y mira a ambos lados del camino antes de caminar en la calle y asegurarle a Bill que es seguro cruzar.

-Esto es lo que la loca gente del siglo XXI les gusta llamar centro comercial- Tom dice riéndose aún.

-¿Un- Un centro comercial?- Bill repite, tratando de grabar esas palabras en su mente hablándose a sí mismo.

-Mmhmm- Dice Tom mientras alcanzan el otro lado de la calle y caminan dentro del estacionamiento casi lleno fuera del centro, aún agarrados de la mano mientras se cuelan por entre los carros estacionados, Bill extremadamente agradecido de que esas trampas mortales estén sin moverse en lugar de estar zumbando por ahí y casi tratando de golpearlo, como sus múltiples accidentes antes de que él hubiera encontrado a Tom hace rato este día. Carros, Bill había escuchado hablar de carros muchas veces , pero nunca se le había concedido la oportunidad de sentarse en un vehículo como esos o incluso estar cerca de uno. Ese tipo de vehículos no eran comunes en su pueblo y sólo los más ricos de los ricos eran afortunados de tenerlos. Y lo que es más, los carros en su tiempo son muy, muy, muy diferentes en apariencia a esas cosas que Tom tenía en este tiempo. Sin mencionar, los pocos carros que Bill hubo escuchado en casa no tenían la velocidad de carros de carrera, lo cual parece ser lo más normal en la velocidad de esos carros que prácticamente se adueñan de las calles en este tiempo.

-¿qué es un centro comercial?- Bill pregunta avergonzadamente mientras alcanzan el enorme edificio, la sombra de la gran estructura cayendo sobre ellos.

Tom sonríe y explica, sintiéndose más como un guía turístico para un niño pequeño.  
-Un centro comercial es como…. Bueno, tiene un chorro de tiendas y comercios, ¡oh! Y sucede que tiene una asombrosa área de comida.- Tom termina exclamando.

Bill sonríe ante la excitación de Tom, y su propio estómago gruñe ante la mención de comida, y la visión de una señal sobre la puerta no muy lejos de ellos.

Escrito en brillantes y cursiva letras están las palabras "área de comida".

-Ah, estoy hambriento- Dice Tom con voz áspera mientras sujeta la manija metálica de la puerta y sostiene la puerta abierta para Bill, invitando al pelinegro a entras antes de seguirlo muy de cerca.

Entran a una enorme área con lámparas esparcidas al azar, la luz del sol brillando e iluminando las mesas y la prisa y alboroto de la isla de comida, las fuertes pláticas casi abrumando sus oídos y el calor de los diversos quioscos de comida golpeando contra sus cuerpos.

Tom echa un vistazo a Bill y sonríe ante los enormes y atónitos ojos del muchacho.  
Claro, viniendo desde 1908, nunca había visto un lugar como eso en sus 17 años de vida.

Tom sacude su cabeza con asombro una vez más y aprieta la mano de Bill tranquilizadoramente atrayendo su atención para bien.  
-Vamos- Dice antes de conducir al muchacho con él a uno de los varios contenedores de comida, deteniéndose unos pies detrás de la línea en frente de la pequeña "W·endy's"

Bill mira a su lado y sigue la mirada de Tom hacia el menú que esté arriba unos pies sobre el mostrador.  
Después de un par de minutos, Tom se gira a Bill y pregunta estúpidamente -¿qué quieres?-

Bill quita rápidamente sus ojos del menú y los posa sobre Tom con confusión  
-Yo… No estoy muy seguro, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill dice casi en un susurro, mirando de regreso al menú con una mirada de horror en su cara.

Tom sacude su cabeza mientras se da cuenta de cuan estúpido está siendo, esperando que Bill sepa qué hacer ahora.  
-Vaya, ¿Qué te parece si sólo ordeno por ti, está bien?- Tom pregunta suavemente, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
Bill lo contempla por un rato, pero asiente en confirmación.

Ellos se ponen en la línea, y Tom ordena dos de lo mismo: Dos hamburguesas con queso y tocino Jr, dos papas fritas y dos cocas.

Después de recibir su orden, los dos muchachos caminan hacia una mesa vacía que yace donde termina de deslizarse el sol a través de la ventana, de tal manera que la luz del sol no está directamente en sus ojos mientras comen. Tom vacía la bandeja y coloca la comida de Bill enfrente de él.

El muchacho de cabellos negros simplemente mira fijamente al objeto redondo que está cubierto por aluminio, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado preguntando.

Tom está por tomar un mordisco de su hamburguesa cuando su mirada cae sobre el muchacho confundido justo enfrente de él y se ríe profundamente, alejando su hamburguesa de su boca y colocándola de regreso en su envoltura.

-Bill, aquí- Dice con otra carcajada y atraviesa la mesa y desenvuelve la hamburguesa de Bill, alisando la envoltura de tal manera que yace lisa sobre la mesa, la hamburguesa encima y mirando a Bill con una esencia atrayente.

Bill aún sigue mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿No tienen hamburguesas en 1908?- Pregunta, sonriendo de una manera amistosa.

Bill se encoje de hombros.  
-suena ligeramente familiar, pero definitivamente no luce familiar, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill le mira, luego baja la mirada hacia la carne y el pan con una ceja levantada.

-Bien, inténtalo, estoy seguro que lo amarás- dice Tom antes de tomar su propia hamburguesa una vez más.  
Va a poner la jugosa carnes en su boca cuando sus ojos caen en el desconcertado Bill una vez más.  
-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunta con un suspiro.

Bill levanta la mirada de su comida en frente de él y mira fijamente a Tom, sonriendo avergonzado.  
-¿sabes si ellos tienen algún tipo de… cubiertos?- Pregunta calladamente.

Tom se ríe y sacude sus cabeza.  
-No, no para hamburguesas. Se supone que las comes con tus manos- Dice simplemente.

La quijada de Bill cae y lanza miradas entre la hamburguesa y Tom con incredulidad.  
-¿Con mis manos?-  
Tom asiente.  
-No, no, no,, Mamá siempre dice que comer con tus manos es simplemente barbárico-

-Bien, tu madre tampoco nunca a tocado una hamburguesa en su vida. Ahora sólo tómala o no sabrás de que te estás perdiendo- Dice Tom, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el ridículo comentario una vez más antes de morder su hamburguesa.

Bill nota la prisa de la voz de Tom, así que se conforma y accede a ir en contra de las normas que su madre le ha enseñado. Después de todo, lo que mamá no sabe, no puede dañarla ¿cierto?

Toma la rueda de pan, cubierta en semillas, y coloca sus delicados dedos a su alrededor, apretándolo ligeramente de una manera para no mancharse al sostener la grasienta carne.

Diciendo una disculpa silenciosa a su madre, cierra sus ojos y toma una pequeña mordida del combo de pan y carne, sus dientes hundiéndose a través de la capa de queso, tocino y varios aderezos y condimentos, sus dientes encontrándose en una montaña rusa y arrastrando a su lengua en el camino mientras saborea el pan que parece cobrar vida ante la más ligera capa de salsa de tómate y mostaza que estaba en ellos. Mastica y traga y no abre los ojos otra vez hasta que escucha una sonora carcajada que escapa de Tom.  
Sus ojos se encuentran con la cara roja de Tom sentado en frente de él y deja salir una nerviosa y apenada risa, sus mejillas ya tornándose un poco rosas con el conocimiento de que Tom está riéndose de él, no con él.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunta nerviosamente, agarrando una de las servilletas blancas y rugosas y pasándola sobre sus labios.

Tom continua riéndose y sacude su cabeza, lágrimas cayendo de las esquinas de sus ojos.  
-¡T-Tú reacción!- Maneja tartamudear mientras recupera la compostura.  
-Dios, desearía que pudieras haber visto tu cara, genial, hombre, simplemente genial. Lucías como… Dios, luces como su estuvieras disfrutando un buen polvo- Dice Tom con una risa causando que Bill levante una ceja -¿Te gusta?-

Bill entiende que Tom esta refiriéndose a la hamburguesa en sus manos, y asiente ligeramente.  
-Es bastante buena, Sr. Kaulitz- Responde suavemente.

**

Después de disfrutar un no tan elaborado lonche, Tom arrastra a Bill dentro de la parte principal del centro comercial, conduciendo al joven de hermosura natural en una utopía de compras, un lugar donde la gente está ofreciendo varios bienes, muestras, y masajes a la derecha e izquierda, constantemente interrumpiendo sus conversaciones mientras caminan a través de la multitud de posiblemente otros adolescentes y jóvenes adultos.

Los ojos de Bill están muy abiertos todo el tiempo, y el permanece demasiado cerca al lado de Tom, agarrándose a él como salvavidas, como si dejándolo ir permitiera ser arrastrado bajo el océano de gente caminando y hablando, todos los cuales Bill encontraba bastante rudos. No trates de discutir con ellos, porqué sólo perderás la batalla. Varios empujones y ni un simple susurro o murmullo de disculpa, ni siquiera un reconocimiento de que ellos chocaron contra otro humano. _Un poco rudo_ Bill piensa _¿Qué pensarán sus madres de su falta de decoro?_

La mayor parte del tiempo, su caminata alrededor del centro comercial es principalmente Bill apuntando cosas y haciendo preguntas, recibiendo respuestas de Tom, usualmente acompañadas de una carcajada o muy a menudo de una sonrisa genuina.

-¿Tienen tribus hoy en día, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta en un punto.

-Tom levanta su ceja y mira al muchacho a su lado, preguntándose de dónde una pregunta así vendría.  
-um… no, no realmente. ¿Por qué?-

-Bien, ese muchacho de allá tiene algún tipo de piercing a través de su nariz, Ese grupo de allá, tienen como colores extraños en su cabello, como pinturas de guerra o algo así. Sólo he escuchado cosas así pasando en las antiguas tribus, con sus extrañas costumbres- Dice Bill, apuntando a varios chicos perforados caminando –Oh, y todos esos diferentes colores que tiene untados alrededor de sus ojos, ahora esas si están como pinturas de guerra. James siempre trata de imitar esa idea, corriendo alrededor del jardín con lodo esparcido en sus mejillas y liberando gritos de batalla… oh… eso fastidia mucho a Madre.

Tom no puede contralar el ataque de risa que le sigue, incapaz de creer que tan diferentes son las cosas comparadas con el tiempo de Bill, y las locas explicaciones que vienen con las suyas.

-Primero, no, eso no significa que son parte de alguna tribu- Tom dice con una pequeña risa, sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro- Montones de gente tiene perforaciones. Y el color en el cabello, es llamado tinte. Las pinturas de guerra como las llamas, sobre sus caras, son nada más que maquillaje-

-Oh- Bill dice, sus hombros cayendo.  
Estaba seguro que sus pinturas de guerra eran correctas, pero tristemente él fue vencido otra vez.  
-¿Maquillaje? ¿Cómo el que usan los actores?-

-Mmhmm, la gente sólo lo usa en gran medida hoy en día- Tom dice con suavidad.

Bill haces un pequeño sonido de entendimiento mientras continúan caminando por ahí, vagando dentro y fuera de varias tiendas. Después de algún tiempo, el centro comercial comienza a oscurecerse al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol comienza a bajar en el cielo y las luces fluorescentes y artificiales son la única luz en el lugar.

-Vamos, Te debería llevar a casa- Dice Tom mientras nota que Bill suelta un enorme bostezo al tiempo que salen de una tienda cualquiera.

Bill sonríe a través de su bostezo, y mira a Tom. -¿Casa?- Pregunta simple.

Tom asiente y responde –Sí, casa-

Tom comienza a conducirlos hacia una de las numerosas salidas del centro comercial, su mano naturalmente cayendo en su lugar mientras se agarra a la suave mano de Bill, sus dedos entrelazados de una manera muy afectiva.

-¡Hey! Tom ¡mi hombre!- Una voz grita desde unas yardas en frente de ellos, sacando a los dos muchachos de la neblina de cansancio.

Tom levanta su cabeza repentinamente ante la voz familiar.  
Atravesando la multitud está Georg, haciendo su camino hacia ellos en tiempo record.

Tom para de caminar, Bill haciéndolo de la misma forma y alzando su ceja ante el muchacho alcanzándolos.

Georg camina con una gran sonrisa, aunque rápidamente cae mientras sus ojos se encuentran con las manos agarradas de Tom y el misterioso muchacho.  
-Uh… hola, Tom… ¿Quién es tu… ar… amigo?- Pregunta, claramente mirando la muestra de afecto.

Los ojos de Tom se abren mientras sigue la mirada de Georg, e inmediatamente libera la mano de Bill, dejándolo ahí como una hoja tirada. Bill alza sus cejas una vez más ante la extraña reacción, y mira a Tom curiosamente antes de mirar a quien supone es amigo de Tom.

-Oh, um, Georg, él es Bill, mi uh… amigo- concluye, encontrando seguro dejar a Bill como nada más que un amigo es este momento.

Georg no puede evitar notar el creciente sonrojo en las mejillas de Tom y la mirada herida que aparece en Bill.  
Claramente "amigos" no es el término correcto a cualquier relación que tienen ellos.

Pero, si Tom no quiere que lo sepa, entonces estará bien con ellos por ahora.  
Después de todo, ¿para qué son los amigos?

Georg sonría cortésmente a Bill y extiende su mano.  
-Hola, Soy Georg-

Bill sonríe, de la forma que su madre le enseñó, en respuesta-  
-Es un placer conocerle, Gerog, soy Bill Trümper- Dice a la par que estrecha la mano de Georg firmemente.

_Niño extraño_ Georg piensa, notando el extraño y propio hablado.

-Usted debe de ser uno de los amigos de Tom del siglo XXI- Bill continua, sonriendo enérgicamente.

_Está bien, más que extraño_, piensa, sus ojos se ensanchan ante las palabras.  
Mira a Tom con incredulidad, la comprensión arrastrándose lentamente hacia él mientras recuerda la tonta idea de viajar en el tiempo con la que Tom hubo llegado hace alrededor de un mes  
Primero vino la idea, luego la desaparición en el parque, y ahora… ¿_esto_?

-Um, sí- Georg dice en respuesta, mirando a Tom, el cual simplemente se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, bueno, wow, mira la hora- Dice Tom, sacando su celular y mirando la pantalla –sí, mejor nos vamos-

Georg puede tomar una indirecta.  
Asiente y dice casi cerca de una amenaza, mirando directamente a Tom- Sí, bien. Te hablaré después.-  
Y con un simple adiós a Bill y un ademán, camina en la otra dirección.

Bill mira fijamente a Tom dudoso, su cabeza ladeada a hacia un lado como si pregunta por una explicación.  
-¿Quién era ese, Sr. Kaulitz?-

-Georg, es sólo un amigo- Dice Tom, ya alejándose hacia la salida una vez más, no mintiendo acerca del hecho de que ellos deberían irse.

-¿Sólo un amigo?- Bill pregunta curioso.  
Honestamente, no pudo evitar notar las enormes miradas que Georg envió a Tom, y estuvo un poco celoso.

Tom se detiene y se gira hacia Bill, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.  
-¿Está usted… _celoso_, Sr. Trümper?- Pregunta juguetonamente, riéndose entre dientes ligeramente.

Bill abre la boca.  
-No estoy _celoso_ ¡cómo se atreve tan siquiera a sugerir eso, Sr. Kaulitz!- Responde con tono ofendido.

Tom sacude su cabeza con asombro, amando el superficial puchero que aparece en el rostro de Bill junto con el ligero sonrojo que se desplaza a través de sus pálidas mejillas, dándoles un poco de color.

No importando la multitud de gente caminando de aquí a allá del centro comercial, o incluso la posibilidad de que alguien que conozca esté mirando, Tom se acerca y planta un sincero beso sobre los labios de Bill, el beso instantáneamente borrando toda duda que Bill pueda haber tenido, incluso por un segundo.

Se aleja sonriendo al ver las mejillas de Bill ahora de una sombra de rojo, claramente tomado por sorpresa.

¿Compartiendo un beso con otro muchacho en público?  
Eso es un poco escandaloso en los registros de Bill.

-Tomi- Susurra Bill, el aire atorado en su garganta mientras mira directamente a los ojos de Tom, incapaz de controlar la sonrisa que se trepa en sus labios. Mirando a los ojos de Tom podría perderse para siempre.  
Nadando por siempre en esos océanos de café avellana, sintiéndose justo en casa, un sentimiento que nunca sintió antes en su vida.

Tom sólo sonríe y toma la mano de Bill, llevándolo fuera del centro sin otra palabra, los dos caminando en el silencio de la noche para dirigirse a sus caminos separados.

Después de asegurarse que Bill llegó a casa a salvo, en su propia vestimenta y con ninguna traza del futuro en él, Tom finalmente regresa a casa del vació parque, terriblemente triste ante el vació que siente en su corazón después de que vio a Bill desaparecer del mismo poste en el suelo, viajando de regreso a casa con el simple jalón de una manija

¿Cómo una cosa así funciona?  
Sólo el enorme hombre de allá arriba que tiene todas las respuestas puede decírtelo.

Atravesando la puerta principal con un pedazo de su corazón perdido, Tom pasea dentro de la casa con sus hombros caídos, no en el ánimo de lidiar con nadie, no incluso su propia familia.

Evita la sala y entra a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerado y sacando una lata helada de coca.  
Él abre la tapadera, y toma un enorme trago antes de dejar lentamente la cocina.

Mientras deja la cocina y se dirige a la sala, algunas fortuitas y coloridas hojas dispersadas sobre la mesa del comedor llaman su atención.

Se detiene y mira las paginas, realizando que es algún tipo de árbol familiar.

Abajo, en el final, está su hermana, Ava, y él.  
Extendiéndose de ellos viene sus padres, entonces sus abuelos, bisabuelos etc., etc.  
Es un típico árbol familiar que regresa unas cuantas generaciones, suficiente para tener una idea de la familia.

-¿Te gusta?- Ava pregunta entrando al comedor con un pegamento, preparada para pegar los nombres y una cuantas fotografías en un tablero de cartón.

-¿para qué es?- Tom cuestiona tomando otro sorbo de su coca y quitando la lata de su boca.

Ava suelta un suspiro y sacude su cabeza, sus cabello rubio oscuro agitándose en el aire de la habitación mientras lo hace.  
-Es para la unidad de historia familiar. Hiciste la misma cosa cuando estabas en segundo grado, de acuerdo con mamá. Ella dijo que recuerda haber sacado el mismo libro genealógico que la abuela le dio hace años, cuando tuviste que hacerlo ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Ava enojada, pegando su propio nombre al final del tablero, junto con su última foto escolar.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo eso- Dice Tom ligeramente, aunque siendo honestos, ha olvidado la mayoría de eso.  
Camina un poco más cerca y le permite a sus ojos escanear el tablero.  
Su latido acelerándose mientras su mirada cae sobre los últimos nombres enlistados en la parte superior de la página.

_Árbol familiar Kaulitz-Trümper _

-¿Kaulitz… T-Trümper?- Pregunta en un susurro, la pregunta realmente no dirigida a alguien más que al silencio de la casa.

La mirada de Eva se eleva para ver la cara de su hermano de un pálido fantasma.- Uh, sí, Kaulitz es el lado de papá, Trümper es el lado de mamá. ¿No me digas que olvidaste su nombre de soltera?- Ava dice rodando sus ojos, sorprendida de lo olvidadizo que es su hermano.

Ton no responde, y en cambio dando vueltas a la pila de nombres y fechas, quitando pedazos de papel con nombres escritos en ellos que son muy familiares a su mente.

_James Trümper…_

_Bill Trümper…_

Su corazón cesa de latir mientras sostiene el pedazo de papel en sus manos, el nombre escrito con las letras cursivas de su hermana mirándole casi de una manera siniestra.

Sudor comienza a salir de su cuerpo.  
Su respiración atorada en su garganta, el aire muriendo en sus pulmones.  
Su boca se vuelve tan seca como un desierto, su lengua secándose como un cactus.

Su mente se desconecta y colapsa en ese punto, volviéndose un peso muerto en su cabeza.  
Tan rápido como el corazón de Tom dejo de latir, comienza a pulsar una vez más, latiendo en una anormal velocidad mientras mira el nombre en sus manos.

_Bill Trümper..._

_Dios amado, dime que hay más de un Bill Trümper con un hermano llamado James_ Ruega así mismo, aunque sabe que las oportunidades son muy, muy pequeñas.

Y la fecha de nacimiento escrita debajo del nombre no ayuda mucho del todo.

_Bill Trümper  
N. Septiembre 1, 1890._

El color se desvanece de su cara y sus manos comienzan a temblar, y suelta el pedazo de papel.

La idea de estar relacionado con Bill lo golpea como un yunque cayendo del cielo, aplastándolo contra el suelo y rompiendo su corazón en un millón de pequeñísimas e irreparables piezas.

Pero entonces, otra fecha escrita en el pedazo de papel capta sus ojos y le hace olvidarse completamente acerca del la enferma idea de estar relacionados.

Lee la otra fecha y sus latidos se aceleran, muchos pensamientos volando en su mente mientras la fecha final le mira, como si se encontrara cara a cara con el horrorífico grim.

_Bill Trümper  
N. Septiembre 1, 1890.  
M. Marzo 4, 1909._

Una fecha de muerte…

***-***

**En verdad lo siento!! Supongo que eso de hacer muchas cosas a la vez provoca esto… Bueno, me importaba que lo supieran porque el próximo capítulo viene pesado. Espero poder subirlo el próximo fin, la escuela en vacaciones resultó más pesadilla de lo que esperaba U-U**


	8. No Voy a Vivir para Siempre

**N/T Lo sé, me puse las pilas XD Les menciono que en el capítulo pasado omití el final, osea que me paso de noche y no lo traducí, les recomiendo que huyan a leerlo antes de leer este, no es que se pierdan algo pero es para que se den una idea de lo que se viene. **

"**can-can i kiss you?" ****OH MY!!! XDD**

**8.- **I'm Not Going to Live Forever

(No Voy a Vivir Para Siempre)

*-*

Tom se levanta temprano la mañana siguiente, levantándose de su cama sólo para ser recibido con una dolor de músculos que le hacen sentir como si no hubiera dormido un poco durante las pasadas 5 horas que estuvo yaciendo en la cama, mirando el techo en blanco, sus pensamientos corriendo de mala manera y manteniéndolo alejado de la agradecida oportunidad de dormir.

Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo.  
Cerró sus ojos múltiples veces, se giro de lado a lado probando cada posición de descanso conocida por el hombre.  
Pero el sueño nunca llegó completamente.

Como sea, él pudo descansar por un poco más de una hora, aunque cuando se despertó no se sintió de esa manera.

La imagen de ese pedazo de papel con el nombre de Bill escrito en él estaba quemando en su mente, escociendo en el interior de sus párpados.  
La fecha de muerte…  
Se ve tan irreal.

¿Cómo podría estar muerto Bill?  
4 marzo, 1909… en el tiempo de Bill es 1908…  
Eso significaría que Bill estaría muerto en menos de un año, ¿pero cómo?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Y por qué tiene que morir tan joven?  
Él sólo tendrá 18 años en Marzo del siguiente año.  
¡18! ¡Eso es demasiado joven para morir!

Tom se levanta de su cama y se mueve hacia su pila de ropas que no caben en su armario, y saca unas prendas de la parte superior de la pila, moviéndose lentamente y asemejando a un robot mientras lo hace, sus párpados medio abiertos y llenos de sueño.

Los primeros rayos de la luz del sol de la mañana se arrastran a través de las rendijas de las cortinas de su ventana, brillando en pequeñas líneas cruzando la habitación de Tom y dándole vida al mundo.

Completamente vestido, Tom hace su camino de su cuarto y baja las escaleras, un arrugado pedazo de papel en sus manos mientras camina a la cocina.

Él escribe una nota en una servilleta para su mamá, diciéndole que necesita el carro hoy para hacer algunos encargos.  
Dejándola sobre la barra de la cocina a la vista de alguien que la vea cuando se levante unas horas después, Tom toma las llaves del gancho y se dirige hacia la puerta principal, caminando en un estado de cansancio hacia el carro.

El sonido de la puerta del carro cerrándose y el motor encendiéndose parecen hacer eco en el silencio de la mañana, mezclándose con cantos mañaneros de los pájaros cantores.

Deja el carro andando lentamente en el camino de la entrada, mientras se sienta por unos momentos, pasando la parte trasera de su mano sobre sus ojos para quitarse el sueño.  
Saca el arrugado pedazo de hoja de su bolsillo y lo alisa en el tablero, pasando sus dedos sobre las arrugas en el papel que había escrito la noche anterior.

En el papel, escrito en la letra redonda de Tom, está una dirección de un cementerio, no demasiado lejos, pero aún es un viaje un poco largo.

Mira las letras y números con incredulidad. Él había mirado en la internet la noche previa después de recobrar la habilidad de respirar y moverse del comedor donde el árbol familiar de Ava estaba dispuesto para que el mundo lo viera.

Sin duda alguna, terminó con una sección específica del cementerio en el cual encontraría la tumba de un joven del siglo XX, Wilhelm Trümper, como el sitio Web lo enumeró.

Mientras lee la dirección otra vez, su respiración se atora en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecen una vez más.  
No puede ser real, ¿o sí?

Bien, ese es el por qué está yendo, para tratar de probar que el mundo está mal. Bill no puede estar muerto, simplemente no puede estarlo.

Dejando el pedazo de papel sobre el tablero, Tom posiciona sus manos sobre el volante y retrocede el carro fuera de la cochera.

**

Después de 37 minutos de conducir que se sintieron más como 5 horas, Tom conduce el carro de su mamá a través de las rejas abiertas del horrible cementerio, lleno de piedras que califican a la muerte enterrada en el amoroso abrazo de la tierra.

Maneja por ahí sin un objetivo claro, cada cuando mirando a esas señales pequeñas que le dicen en que sección se encuentra.

Y al final, sus ojos caen sobre una señal redonda y verde escuro con un número 7 escrito en pintura blanca.

Pone el carro al lado del estrecho camino y lo pone en 'parking', girando las llaves y sacándolas del encendido, las llaves sonando mientras las echa en su bolsillo.

Por unos pocos segundos, Tom se sienta ahí, sin emociones y mira vagamente las numerosas tumbas, sus palmas sudando en ese momento y sus latidos como si cayera en picada del tejado mientras sabe que una de esas lápidas tiene el nombre de Bill en ella.

Tomando un respiro profundo, sale del carro y se para sobre la brillante y verde hierba, sus ojos ya buscando los nombres sobre las lápidas cercanas al filo del camino.

Y no muy lejos, ve el nombre Trümper gravado en una vieja y gris lápida.  
Algún tipo de fuerza lo empuja hacia ella, y antes de que supiera sus piernas están moviéndose, está parado en frente de una completa trama familiar de la línea de la familia Trümper.

_Mark y Eleanor Trümper  
En amorosa memoria de dos adorables padres…_

_Los padres de Bill_ Tom piensa, sus manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos mientras mira las fechas, ambas fechas de muerte muy lejanas a 1909.

Mira al lado, viendo varios nombres de los cuales asume son los abuelos y primos y otros.

Pero entonces sus ojos caen sobre lo inevitable.

_Wilhelm Trümper_

Camina hacia la piedra rectangular y gris que se sitúa sobre el piso, las letras ya casi borradas por los años de intenso clima.

_Wilhelm Trümper  
Un amado hijo y hermano  
Nacido el 1 de Septiembre, 1890  
Muerto el 4 de Marzo, 1909_

-Bill…- Tom murmulla y pone su mano encima de la lápida, deteniéndose en ella mientras lágrimas comienzan a picar en sus ojos, amenazando estallar en cualquier momento.

Sus dedos arañan la parte superior de la piedra, su piel abriéndose debajo de su agarre contra la rugosa superficie, pero él no puede sentir las heridas. El único dolor que puede sentir está creciendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

_Bill está… muerto…_

-Bill…- Murmulla una vez más, su voz escapando de sus labios y siendo arrastradas por la ligera brisa.

El sol está brillando en el cielo, y sus rayos dorados repartiéndose sobre el mundo, incluyendo el cementerio en el cual está ahora Tom parado.  
Y a pesar de las lágrimas cayendo y el corazón roto del muchacho de rastas debajo, el sol continua brillando.

Tom deja escapar un sollozo, el llanto atorado en su garganta y dejando su cuerpo mientras grita. Sus ojos se cierran mientras las lágrimas escapan de debajo de sus párpados cayendo por sus mejillas como ríos, dejando sus caminos húmedos secarse al sol.

Su cuerpo se sacude violentamente con estrangulados sollozos que siguen, sus sollozos haciendo eco por todos lados del cementerio sereno y silencioso.

Con un cuerpo tambaleante, cae sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose de la lápida mientras cae al suelo, ignorando el rocío de la mañana que moja las rodillas de sus pantalones.

-Bill… Mi Bill… ¿Por qué?- Pregunta, sus palabras dichas en un murmullo entre sus sollozos, inaudible al mundo aunque ellos están gritando en su mente.

-¿por qué?... ¿_por qué_? Termina gritando, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras grita al cielo, como sí le gritara a los numerosos dioses sobre él.

Más violentos sollozos sacuden a través de su cuerpo y baja su cabeza, colgando entres sus hombros caídos con sus rastas cayendo alrededor de él y creando una cortina alrededor de su rostro. Con otro sollozo más pregunta en una voz suave y temblorosa al mundo cerca de él, -¿Por qué me lo quitaron?-

Las lágrimas continúan escapando contra su voluntad, algo que a Tom le disgusta, pero no le importa por el momento.  
A nadie le importa cuando vienen de perder a un amado.  
No se puede luchar contra las lágrimas que vienen de tu corazón roto.

Con su cabeza agachada y ambas manos agarrándose a la lápida, casi abrazándola de cierta manera, dice entre su llanto –Bill… no me dejes, yo… te amo, sólo no me dejes, por favor… por favor no-

Llora mucho, probablemente más que en toda su vida entera, incluso más que cuando su pez dorado murió cuando tenía 5 años.  
Pero entonces recuerda que aún puede visitar a Bill…  
En este universo paralelo o lo que sea que se desee llamar, Bill no está muerto, aún.  
Pero ¿eso significa que Tom está capacitado para decirle a Bill sobre su muerte?  
¿Puede engañar al destino y jugar contra el tiempo?

Pasando su antebrazo sobre su rostro, no lo sabe, pero está endemoniadamente seguro que no dañará intentarlo

Mientras se toma unos minutos para retomar la compostura y limpiar su cara de los restos de lágrimas, Tom se para de su posición arrodillada y mira directamente a la tumba en frente de él, leyendo el nombre una vez más junto con las fechas para asegurarse que no ha imaginado la situación entera en una horrible pesadilla. Pero tristemente, todo está justo enfrente de él como lo recuerda, la misma fecha de muerte junto al mismo nombre.

Lleva sus dedos índice y medio a sus labios y los besa ligeramente, tomando el beso de sus labios y colocándolo en la tapa de la tumba con una lágrima.

Dice en un murmullo determinado a la tumba, imaginando el cuerpo del chico de cabello negro yacer en un ataúd alguna distancia debajo de sus pies –No te voy a dejar morir, Bill-

**

Tom deja el carro en el camino de la entrada de la casa y ni siquiera se toma un tiempo para entrar antes de correr en otra dirección, dejando su casa detrás mientras huye hacia el parque, sosteniéndose sus enormes pantalones mientras se precipita hacia la parte vieja del parque forzando a sus pulmones bombear aire dentro y fuera mientras su piernas se vuelven melaza debajo de él.

Alcanza el poste familiar y enreda sus dedos alrededor de la manija, agitándola ligeramente.  
Con el viento picando a su alrededor, es llevado hacia el pasado sin cuestionar.

El sol está alto en el cielo en la media tarde, y gira a su alrededor para encontrarse con la larga estructura de la residencia Trümper, la casa proyectando una sombra placentera sobre el jardín en el cual Tom está parado.

Dentro de los segundos que está parado ahí, la puerta del frente es abierta de repente y Bill emerge, bajando corriendo los escalones y a través del jardín, sonriendo al muchacho de rastas enfrente de él.

Pero Tom no sólo se para ahí, él parte en una carrera hacia Bill.  
Cuando se alcanzan el uno al otro, Tom sujeta sus manos alrededor de Bill en un muy necesitado abrazo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Bill contra el suyo mientras desea nunca dejarlo ir.

Bill retorna el abrazo, amando la cercanía e intimidad que él carece cuando Tom no está a su alrededor, realizando que Tom es el único humano quien puede llenar el vacío de su corazón, el vacío que sus padres esperan que una mujer joven y hermosa llene en los siguientes años.

-Bill- Tom se atraganta, apretando sus ojos cerrados mientras trata de detener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.  
Como sea, falla miserablemente, y en nada de tiempo las lágrimas están cayendo libres desde sus ojos y rondando por sus mejillas sólo para empapar el hombro de la blusa de Bill.

-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no vinieras hoy.- Dice Bill en su voz normal, sonriendo mientras oculta su cara contra el hombro de Tom, sus brazos descansando de forma natural en la espalda de Tom.

Después de unos cuantos segundos él nota su hombro volverse húmedo, como si…  
-Sr. Kaulitz ¿está usted… está usted llorando?- Pregunta suavemente, consternado.

Tomo no responde, aunque sacude su cabeza en vano, como sí haciéndolo pudiera convencer a Bill de que el no está llorando, no quiere verse débil enfrente de Bill, frente a él quiere ser fuerte, no alguien debilucho que llora sin sentido.

-Sr. Kaulitz- Dice Bill, alzando una ceja mientras Tom sacude su cabeza –Sr. Kaulitz… Tom… Tomi- Continua, tratando de sonar más reconfortante mientras las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer la piel del hombro a través de la tela de su blusa.

Tom se rehúsa a hablar, pero las lágrimas continúan cayendo y un audible sollozo lo traiciona.

Ante el sonido del sollozo, Bill se separa de forma que puede mirar a Tom, apartándolo de sus brazos así que el muchacho no puedo esconder su rostro en la protección de su hombro.

La cara de Tom está agachada y muerde su labio superior, tratando de esconder las lágrimas con la visera de su cachucha, pero Bill meramente lo alcanza y le levanta la cabeza, colocando una mano en la barbilla de Tom.

Casi ahogo un grito al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Tom, sorprendido de ver al fuerte Tom roto.  
Siente lágrimas picar en sus propios ojos mientras ve el labio inferior de Tom temblar después de ser liberado.

-Tomi… ¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunta suavemente, acercándose y quitando algunas lágrimas de Tom, frunciendo el seño mientras más fluyen en respuesta.

-Yo- Tom tartamudea, pero un sollozo recorre su cuerpo y lo silencia.

Bill le deja llorar por unos momentos antes de dirigir a Tom hacia la cerca que yace el final del jardín, protegida por las sombras de los árboles. Sienta a Tom y se coloca de forma que pueda mirar a Tom.

Después de que Tom se calma un poco, Bill pregunta en un murmullo- ¿Tomi?-

Tom gira su cabeza y mira a Bill, viéndolo a laos ojos mientras detiene las lágrimas de seguir cayendo.

-Tomi… ¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Pregunta el muchacho de cabello largo, levantando su mano y quitando los caminos de las muchas lágrimas de Tom antes de colocar una de las rastas de Tom detrás de su hombro.

Tom busca por sus palabras y retiene sus lágrimas mientras comienza suave –Yo… Bill… Yo… Yo te amo-

Bill se paraliza, su mano deteniéndose cerca del hombro de Tom mientras estaba en el proceso de colocar sus desordenadas rastras detrás de su hombro.  
Mueve sus ojos desde el cabello de Tom hacia su rostro, conectando sus miradas.  
-Sr. Kau- Tomi, ¿Q-qué?- pregunta, no creyendo a sus propios oídos.

Tom sonríe ligeramente, pero su labio inferior tiembla una vez más.  
Mueve su mano hacia arriba y agarra la de Bill, entrelazando sus dedos a través de los espacios entre los de Bill, adaptándose perfectamente.

-Dije, Te amo- Repite, pero esta vez sin tartamudear y con un poco más de sentimiento y confianza.

Bill se fuerza a cerrar la boca, y una suave sonrisa jala de sus labios, pero no puede evitar fruncir el ceño en confusión.

-Si eso es lo que dijiste, ¿entonces por qué estás llorando?- Bill pregunta desconcertado.

Tom sacude su cabeza.  
-No lo entenderías-

-Pruébame, Tomi. Quiero entender-

El muchacho de rastas levanta la mirada y busca los ojos de Bill, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle esas palabras.  
-No quiero que me dejes- Se decide a decir en un tono suave.

-¿Dejarlo? Sr. Kaulitz ¿por qué lo dejaría?- Bill pregunta, sacudiendo su cabeza. – También te amo, Tomi-

Tom mueve su cabeza de lado a lado –No, no lo entiendes. Yo no… no quiero que tú te… te mueras- Tartamudea, bajando su cabeza.

Bill se queda silencioso por un momento, pero aprieta la mano de Tom.  
-No seas tonto, Tomi, Soy joven… Tú eres joven. No moriré en mucho tiempo, y tú tampoco- Bill dice con un tono ligero, tratando de sonar feliz a pesar de la preocupación del por qué Tom está pensando acerca de la muerte en lugar de todos esos otros obstáculos que tendrán que enfrentar.

Tom suspira, realizando que Bill no puede saber la verdad completa de por qué está tan molesto.  
¿Decirle que morirá en menos de un año?  
Probablemente mataría a Bill ahí mismo.

-Sólo no quiero que te mueras- Dice Tom suavemente, su cabeza gacha mientras trata de alejar las imágenes de la tumba de Bill. La tumba del muchacho sentado a su lado, el mismo chico cuya mano está sosteniendo la suya en ese momento. Es tan irreal.

Bill trata de sonreír mientras dice –Bueno, Tomi, sabes que no voy a vivir para siempre. Eso no es posible-.

Tom asiente con la cabeza.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, esto no es _Tuck Everlasting_ (Juventud Eterna), no hay una fuente de la juventud-

Bill levanta una ceja –_Tuck Everlasting_ ¿Qué es eso?-

Tom sonríe, olvidando por un momento de que no hay manera para Bill de conocer ese libro.  
-Es un libro… da igual, no importa-

-Ah, está bien- Responde Bill con suavidad.

Ambos se quedan callados un momento antes de que Bill hable una vez más, apretando ligeramente la mano de Tom y sonriendo con dulzura.  
-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso sobre la muerte, de todos modos, Tomi? Estás actuando como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

Tom trata de sonreír- No eso, sólo… tuve un mal sueño-

-Ah- Responde Bill, mirando abajo hacia sus manos enlazadas y pensando en silencio por un momento. -¿Morí en tu sueño, es de lo qué se trata esto?-

Tom asiente ligeramente.  
-Sí, se puede decir eso- Dice con suavidad, deseando que lo que realmente vio fuera nada más que un sueño. Un sueño con el que podría lidiar, incluso una pesadilla, ¿pero esto? Eso era una maldita tumba; ¡él la tocó por Dios Santo!

Tom levanta la mirada cuando siente su mano estar siendo apretada una vez más, y se encuentra cara a cara con un sonriente Bill.

-Pero hey, estoy aquí ahora, Tomi, no estoy muerto- Dice Bill con una sonrisa muy grande, su cabeza ladeada a un lado de una manera muy linda.

Tom no puede detener la sonrisa que vence a todos sus dolorosos sentimientos y pronto borra sus problemáticos pensamientos del todo gracias a la sonrisa en el rostro de Bill.

Con una sonrisa, Tom acorta la distancia con su mano libre y pellizca a Bill en la nariz juguetonamente. –Estás en lo correcto, estás aquí ahora, ¿y sabes qué?-

Bill se ríe y con su sonrisa agrandándose pregunta -¿Qué, Sr Kaulitz?-

-Te amo- Tom dice con una sonrisa sincera,

Bill se ríe de nuevo y agacha su cabeza, sonrojándose demasiado bajo la intensa mirada de Tom, sus mejillas calentándose de la misma manera que lo hacen cuando sufre de fiebre, pero esto es causado por dos pequeñas palabras.

¿Cómo puede una frase tener tanto significado?

Mirando arriba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus mejillas brillando como la brillante nariz de Rodolfo, Bill pregunta dócilmente -¿Realmente quiere decir eso, Sr. Kaulitz?-

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo duda, Sr. Trümper?- Tom pregunta, ladeando su cabeza a un lado dudando.

Bill simplemente se encoge de hombros y responde.  
-solamente tenemos poco más de un mes y esto… esta parte tan intima de nuestra relación sólo ha sucedido las dos últimas semanas. ¿Amor no es una palabra un tanto grande para lo corto de nuestra… nuestra relación, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta, tartamudeando sus palabras mientras las dice apenado.

Tom se ríe entre dientes –Muy buen punto, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo más llamar a este sentimiento-

Bill asiente en entendimiento mientras su conversación termina en silencio, otra vez.

-¿Es como mariposas en su pecho, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta en sus murmullo, refiriéndose al sentimiento que Tom no está seguro de nombrar.

Tom asiente.  
-Enormes mariposas- Él especifica.

-¿Y tus latidos se aceleran cuando tú… cuando piensas en mi o me ves?- pregunta Bill tímidamente.

Tom se ríe entre dientes de nuevo- A mi corazón le crecen alas y despega cuando te veo, casi igual cuando pienso en ti-

Bill trata de esconder el sonrojo, pero sus mejillas se están iluminando de un escarlata brillante a este punto, y agacha su cabeza avergonzado. Tom meramente aprieta su mano ligeramente en respuesta, tratando de retener su risa ante la timidez de Bill.

-¿Tus palmas comienzan a sudar cuando estás a mi alrededor?- Bill pregunta en vano.

Tom aprieta la mano de Bill y se ríe de todo corazón.  
-¿Qué piensa usted, Sr. Trümper?-

Evidentemente, la respuesta es sí, Bill lo nota mientras sus manos se deslizan una contra la otra, ambas cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor causado por los nervios en ese momento.

Bill se ríe antes el gesto y se queda callado otro minuto.

-¿En quién piensa cuando se queda dormido, Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta Bill suavemente, mirando dentro de los ojos de Tom y ya no se preocupa por ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Tom sonríe y responde calladamente –Tú-

El sonrojo se profundiza en las mejillas de Bill, y sonríe, parpadeando suavemente ante la sólo palabra de Tom.  
Sus ojos estudian la cara de Tom por un momento, terminando sobre los entreabiertos labios del chico de rastas.

-¿Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta en un susurro.

-¿Sí. Sr. Trümper?-

-¿Puedo… puedo besarlo, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tom sonríe.  
-No tienes que preguntar-

Bill sonríe y se inclina unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante, uniendo sus labios y los de Tom en un ligero beso.  
Es suave e inocente, escondido entre las sombras de los árboles y protegido de los curiosos ojos de cualquiera que mire desde la ventana de la casa Trümper en ese momento.

Después de separase, Bill mira a Tom y sonríe ligeramente.  
-Si esos sentimientos son amor, entonces creo que lo amo más de lo que imaginaba, Sr. Kaulitz- Bill dice con suavidad.

Tom sonríe y aprieta ligeramente la mano de Bill otra vez, pero no puedo evitar notar la mirada llena de problemas en la cara de Bill.

-Pero luces preocupado, Bill ¿Qué está mal?- Tom pregunta, mirando el rostro de Bill, sorprendido por la preocupación gravada en las facciones del muchacho de cabello oscuro.

Bill desvía la mirada.  
-Nunca me he sentido de esta manera por alguien más antes, Sr. Kaulitz- Dice vulnerablemente.

-Yo tampoco, no realmente- Tom dice, recordando una vez diciendo la palabra a una chica cualquiera, aunque nunca se sintió de esa manera a su lado, nunca.

-Pero… pero mis padres esperan que me enamore de alguna joven mujer deslumbrante y me case, cargando con el nombre de la familia. Ellos ya han intentado casarme antes, y de alguna manera siento que ellos no estarán muy complacidos de saber de… sobre esto- Bill dice, moviendo su mano entre él y Tom, refiriéndose a su relación.

-Oh- Tom atina a decir, desilusionado por las palabras de Bill, recordando en que siglo están, e imaginando que tipo de expectativas se esperan de los jóvenes hombres en ese tiempo. En lugar de ser enviados a alguna universidad para un grado de 4 años y entonces un trabajo, los adultos jóvenes están esperando encontrar una esposa adecuada y comenzar una familia por si mismos, bastante diferente del hoy en día.

-¿Tienen que saber?- pregunta después de un momento, mirando de su regazo a los ojos de Bill.

El pelinegro se queda callado por un momento, mordiendo su labio en concentración mientras sopesa los pros y contras de mantener su relación como un secreto. –Supongo que no- Responde muy despacio, viendo como hasta ahora lo han mantenido bien escondido del resto del mundo.

Tom sonríe y enreda sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta figura de Bill, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo fuerte, su intimidad una vez más escondida por las sombras de los árboles a su alrededor.

Bill se acurruca en los brazos de Tom, reacomodándose de manera que puede descansar contra Tom; su cabeza escondida en la curva del cuello de Tom.

Se sonríe a si mismo mientras el sentimiento de una sábana protectora los rodea y protege del mundo exterior. Tom, en cambio, desea fuera capaz de tal cosa mientras las imágenes de la tumba gris aparecen en su memoria una vez más, escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal ante el recuerdo del cementerio sólo hace un poco más de una hora. Cierra sus ojos sólo para toparse con la imagen del nombre de Bill grabado en el granito, y tiembla a pesar de la calidez del aire a su alrededor.

-Te mantendré seguro, lo prometo- Susurra suavemente, su frase significando el mundo para Bill, aunque posee un desafío bastante difícil para él mismo.

*-*


	9. No Puedes Joder con el Tiempo

**9.- **You Can't Fuck With Time

(No Puedes Joder Con el Tiempo)

*-*

-Muy bien, Tom, te fuiste sin avisar ayer, no respondiste tu jodido celular, ahora será mejor que me digas quién demonios es este Bill Trümper- Georg dice muy audible, azotando la puerta de la habitación de Tom y entrando sin siquiera haber tocado.

-Ugh… cinco minutos más- Murmura Tom desde su cama, metiéndose más debajo de la montaña de cobertores para esconderse de la dura voz.

Georg detiene su camino un momento y coloca sus manos en sus caderas, suspirando audible y mirando malamente el montón de cobertores, sábanas y almohadas.  
-No- Georg declara simplemente.

Camina hacia la cama de Tom y jala los cobertores, aventándolos a un lado y revelando a un medio desnudo Tom a la quemante luz del sol de la tarde.

-Eres… malvado- Murmura Tom, cubriendo su cara y llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho mientras se hace bolita sobre uno de sus lados, alejándose de la ventana.

-Tom, serás idiota, es sólo la luz del sol, Y también son-Georg levanta su muñeca para mirar su reloj –las 2:53 de la tarde-

Tom gruñe.  
-¿2:53?-

-2:54 ahora, pero sí- Responde Georg.

-Joder, me fui a la cama hace como… 12 horas- Tom dice, suspirando cansado.

-Si, bueno- Georg comienza, alejándose y agarrando la silla del escritorio de Tom para sentarse- Debo asumir que el viaje en el tiempo toma mucha energía de ti-

Tom se pone rígido ante las palabras de su amigo.  
El se gira en su cama de tal manera que mira a su amigo, a pesar de la cegante luz del sol.  
-¿Disculpa?- Pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

Georg rola los ojos.  
-Tom, vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres tan estúpido-

Tom sonríe- ¿Entonces ahora me crees?-

Georg se encoje de hombros- Tal vez-

-¿Sólo tal vez?- Tom pregunta.

Georg asiente.  
-Sí, sólo necesito que respondas algunas cosas para mi primero-

Tom suspira y se impulsa para levantarse, junto con un par de almohadas mientras sitúa su cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama.  
-Está bien, entonces ¿qué necesitas saber?-

-Bien- Georg dice, juntando sus manos.  
-Antes de todo ¿quién demonios es este Bill Trümper con el que estuviste en el centro comercial ayer?-

-Sólo un amigo- Tom dice como respuesta.

Georg resopla –Sí, iremos a ese punto después, ¿pero exactamente de dónde es?-

Tom se remueve inconfortable.  
-Es de por aquí- dice, lo cual no es una mentira del todo.

-¿De por aquí pero de hace un par de siglos, cierto?- Georg pregunta, sonriendo a los muy abiertos ojos de su amigo. –Oh, vamos, Tom, no actúes como si no fuera obvio. El me preguntó si yo era uno de tus amigos del siglo XXI ¡por Dios santo! Como si tuvieras amigos de otros siglos- Georg termina, mirando fijamente a Tom con una ceja levantada cuestionadoramente.

-Bien, Georg, he conocido a tu abuela y técnicamente, ella podría ser etiquetada como alguien de un siglo dif-

-¡Tom! ¡No es el punto!- Georg grita, cortando a Tom.  
El muchacho de rastas sobre la cama se aleja ligeramente mientras su amigo lo observa con ojos malvados.  
-Pero conoces mi punto, así que desembucha-

-Bien, bien- Dice Tom suavemente, agachando su cabeza un poco en derrota. –Bill es… del, uh, pasado-

Georg asiente, ya esperando esa respuesta.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-100 años- Dice Tom, mirando hacia su amigo -1908-

Georg muerde su labio inferior mientras continua asintiendo con la cabeza, viendo como si ya supera las respuestas, así que no está muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- Georg pregunta después de un minuto.

Tom se ríe por lo bajo antes de responder –Me siguió-

-¿Te siguió? ¿Cómo es eso?-

Tom se encoje de hombros, pero le dice a su amigo lo que sabe.  
-Me vio yéndome la otra noche y me siguió usando el mismo poste que use. Es la única cosa que conecta los dos siglos, supongo. Digo, hay más cosas, pero por alguna razón ese poste en particular es como un… Dios, no sé…-

-¿Portal de tiempo?- Georg intenta.

Tom sonríe ligeramente.  
-Sí, supongo. Dios, Georg, casi olvido que eres un fanático de los viajes en el tiempo- Tom dice con una risa.

Georg mira a Tom ligeramente, pero también sonríe. Después de todo, es una afirmación verdadera.

-Así que, como sea, sí, él como que me siguió a casa la otra noche y entonces él estuvo vagando por el pueblo hasta que lo vi durante la escuela- Tom continua recordando los eventos del otro día.

-¿Así que fue eso lo que ocurrió durante la escuela?- Georg pregunta.

-Uh, sí, y mi madre ya me dio el sermón cuando se enteró de que me salté el bloque entero de las clases de la tarde. –Tom dice tristemente.

-lo apuesto- Georg responde.

Los dos están silenciosos por un momento, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Georg pregunta con un curioso tono- ¿Quién es él exactamente?-

-¿Bill?- Tom pregunta, arrugando su frente y mordiendo su labio en concentración.

-Sí-

Tom suspira y baja la mirada a sus rodillas, como si las estudiara con todo su interés-  
-Ya te dije, él es un amigo-

Georg resopla y causa que Tom lo mire.  
-Oh, Dios, Tom, por favor, los dos estaban tomados de las manos. Estoy seguro que no has tomado de la mano a un chico desde preescolar- Dice con una risita, haciendo a Tom sonrojarse.

Tom no responde, pero agacha su cabeza una vez más.

-Tom, hombre, te estás sonrojando- Dice Georg, tratando de esconder otra carcajada.

Tom se retuerce y alcanza las sábanas que estás colgando de un lado de la cama.  
Él atrapa una de las esquinas entre sus dedos y la jala, alzándola para esconderse debajo.  
Se arrastra debajo de las sábanas y las pone arriba de su cabeza, escondiéndose debajo de ellas como una tienda de campaña.

Mirando a Tom, el pecho de Georg comienza a encogerse y apretarse, haciéndole sentir culpable.

Suspira mientras Tom desaparece por la vergüenza debajo de las sábanas de la cama.

-Tom- Dice suavemente- Tom, vamos, sal de debajo de allí-

La redonda bola debajo de las sábanas se sacude de lado a lado en negativa.

Georg sacude su cabeza ante su propia insensibilidad y se para y camina hacia la cama de Tom.  
Se detiene ahí por un momento, inseguro de que hacer para que su amigo se sienta mejor.

-Tom- Georg dice.

Su respuesta es el sonido de pies contra las sábanas mientras Tom trata de esconderse más debajo de la montaña de sábanas.

Georg suspira y cuidadosamente se sienta al final de la cama de Tom, asegurándose de no sentarse sobre alguna de las extremidades de Tom.

-Tom- Georg lo intenta otra vez, su tono muy suave –Vamos, hombre, siento haberme reído, ¿vale?-

No hay respuesta.

Georg suspira de nuevo y comienza a crear arrugas en las sábanas de la cama de Tom con su dedo índice antes de hablar otra vez.  
-¿Bill es…- comienza y entonces termina – él es como tu… tu, ah, tu… um, novio?-

Silencio.

Georg siente su corazón acelerarse mientras interpreta la respuesta.  
-¿lo es?- pregunta otra vez, suavemente y no mostrando un signo de mofa.

Un suspiro es escuchado de debajo de las sábanas, y lentamente, muy, muy lentamente, la cosa la cual es la cabeza de Tom escondida debajo de las sábanas, asiente arriba y abajo en respuesta.

A Georg se le atora el aire en su garganta.

-¿lo es?- Pregunta para confirmar.

Tom lentamente quita las sábanas de su cabeza y se asoma por debajo de ellas, descansando contra la cabecera una vez más.  
Se sienta y baja las sábanas a su regazo mientras levanta su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, un profundo rubor pintado a través de sus mejillas.

Tom asiente con la cabeza otra vez.  
-Sí, lo es- Dice bajito.

Algo en la boca del estómago de Georg se agita y dirige su visión lejos de su amigo para mirar la pared.  
-No sabía que eras… gay- Georg dice tranquilamente, tomado ligeramente por sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco- Dice Tom encogiéndose de hombros, riéndose entre dientes ligeramente cuando nota la repentina nerviosidad de Georg.

Georg gira su cabeza de regreso a Tom -¿No lo sabías?-

Tom sonríe y sacude su cabeza –Nop, no tenía idea, pero entonces… entonces conocí a Bill-

Georg asiente comprendiendo, aunque honestamente no entiende del todo.  
-Entonces ¿es tu novio?- Georg pregunta una vez más, sólo para asegurarse por segunda o tercera vez.

Tom asiente de nuevo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.  
-Sí sí, lo es- Replica, la palabra finalmente trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro.

-Um, pero ustedes chicos viven algo así, como, 100 años de distancia- Georg dice después de un minuto.

-Lo sé, no soy estúpido, Georg- Tom dice con un poco de molestia, mirando a su amigo ligeramente.

-Tom- Georg dice advirtiéndole, cerrando sus ojos con irritación- me estás diciendo que tienes una relación con algún chico quien viene de hace 100 años en el pasado. Por favor, dime que no estás enamorado- Georg dice, demandando una respuesta mientras mira directamente a su amigo.

Tom gira su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¡Qué demonios, Tom!- El castaño grita, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de su amigo –¿Ahora me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un chico del siglo pasado? Tom ¿cuán estúpido puedes ser?-

Tom se encoge y agarra las sábanas una vez más, tratándolas de usar como un escudo contra la ira irracional de Georg.

-¿lo siento?- Ton intenta débilmente, mirando a su amigo para ver si una simple disculpa puede arreglar su estupidez esta vez.

Aparentemente no.

-Tom, básicamente te has jodido. Realizas que las oportunidades de que él viva hoy en día son efímeras, incluso si lo hace, debe de tener probablemente 120 o algo así. Dios, maldita sea Tom, ¡hace 100 años! ¿Y estás enamorado? No me digas que esperas continuar esta arriesgada relación, por favor no- Georg pide, girándose y mirando a Tom sobre la cama.

Tom chupa su labio inferior para evitar responder, sólo habría decepcionado más a Georg de cualquier manera.

-Joder, estás enamorado de un bonito muchacho de hace 100 años. Si eso no deletrea depresión y suicidio entonces no se qué demonios lo hace- Georg dice, dejando caer su cuerpo contra la silla del escritorio de Tom.

Tom se ríe entre dientes ligeramente.  
-Georg, no me voy a deprimir, y no voy a cometer suicidio. Soy feliz, torpe-

-Sí, feliz con alguien con quien no puedes estar realmente-

Tom muerde su labio inferior con concentración -¿Por qué no?- Pregunta.

Georg suspira, completamente fastidiado ahora.  
No por celos o algo así, porque si Tom es feliz, él es feliz:  
Pero vamos, teniendo a tu mejor amigo enamorado de alguien de hace 100 años en una relación que sabes nunca funcionará…

Sí, tiene derecho de estar realmente fastidiado por la estupidez de Tom ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué, qué, Tom?- Georg pregunta con un profundo suspiro.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar realmente juntos? ¿Quién está diciendo que no podemos?- Tom pregunta, su tono volviéndose muy rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Georg se burla con una risa cínica. -Dios, Tom, ¡tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Quién está diciendo que no pueden? Um, ¿qué tal todas las fuerzas del tiempo?-

-Que se joda el tiempo- Tom murmura por lo bajo, cruzando sus brazos en defensa sobre su pecho.

Georg se ría una vez más, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.  
-Honestamente, Tom ¿joder al tiempo? Hombre, siento romper tus ilusiones, pero no puedes joder con el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?-

Tom le manda a su amigo una mirada malvada.

-Entonces ¿Cómo demonios llamas a lo que ya estoy haciendo contra el tiempo, huh? ¿Cómo llamas a la cosa entera de yo viajando al pasado, y Bill viajando al futuro, huh? ¿Qué tipo de explicación tiene para eso, señor profesor?-

Georg abre la boca para replicar, pero cierra sus labios.

Tom suspira mientras el silencio cae sobre ellos, y se levanta de su cama para ponerse algo de ropa.  
Camina hacia la pila de ropa para la que es demasiado flojo de colgar en su closet y se acerca para buscar una playera y unos pantalones.

-Tom, nunca va a funcionar- Georg dice con suavidad.

Tom se queda quito un momento, pero no responde.  
Si Georg piensa que su relación con Bill no va a funcionar, entonces que se joda.  
Tom continua extrayendo una muy grande y arrugada playera.

-Se va a morir- Georg declara simplemente.

Tom se paraliza ante las palabras.

Y Georg toma la oportunidad para continuar.  
-Tom, no quiero ser duro o algo, pero es inevitable, Tom. Bill morirá, probablemente mucho antes que tú, Ellos no tienen el tipo de conocimientos médicos ahí como los de hoy en día, y la gente moría joven… Y Tom, la probabilidad está en que Bill morirá j-

Tom se gira sobre sus talones, aventando la camisa que tiene en sus manos y cerrando sus manos en puños por el enojo.

-¿Piensas que no sé eso ya?- Tom pregunta con un grito, mirando directamente a su amigo.

Georg abre y cierra su boca mientras busca por una respuesta, pero termina sin una.

-Bien, créelo Georg, ¡ya lo sé! Estoy bien consiente del hecho de que él va a morir. Y sí, va a morir joven. Morirá en un año, Georg, ¡un maldito año! Fui a su jodida tumba ¡por Dios Santo! –Tom le grita a Georg, moviendo sus brazos con irritación- ¿y sabes cuan insignificante e impotente me hace sentir?-Pregunta con voz suave, llevando su mano a su pecho- ¿lo sabes, Georg? Va a morir en menos de un año y no hay algo que pueda hacer por eso…-

Ellos se miran por un minuto o poco más, los últimos susurros de Tom flotando en el aire alrededor de ellos.  
Después de unos momentos, Tom agacha su cabeza y un sollozo escapa de su cuerpo, haciendo que su figura entera se sacuda mientras se libera un llanto miserable de sus labios.

-¿T-Tom?- Georg pregunta, mirando a su amigo. ¿Está llorando?

No, no puede ser.

En todos los 13 años que han sido amigos, Georg solo ha visto a Tom llorar dos veces. Una fue de dolor cuando Tom tenía 5 y se rompió un brazo por haberse caído de la punta juego de barras en el jardín de la escuela.  
La segunda vez fue cuando Tom tenía 13 y el guarda equipaje del aeropuerto perdió su única guitarra en el camino a casa de sus vacaciones familiares.

Dos, sólo dos, y nunca fue sobre la muerte de alguien.  
Tom había estado en funerales antes, pero nunca antes Georg ha visto al muchacho liberar una lágrima ante la pérdida de un amado.

-¿Tom?- Georg pregunta otra vez, acercándose a su amigo mientras oye pequeños chillidos escapar del cuerpo de Tom que suenan como cuando su hermanita está llorando. Los hombros de Tom están sacudiéndose y su cabeza está agachada, y continua haciendo sonidos ahogados. Todo es tan anti Tom que Georg siente que está alcanzando a algún tipo de alíen.

Tom sacude su cabeza a Georg, sus rastas volando de lado a lado mientras yacen sueltas y caen alrededor de su cabeza gacha.  
Levanta su mano derecha como si detuviera a Georg y camina hacia su cama, su cabeza aún cayendo baja.  
Sin hacer un sonido aparte de los sollozos y pequeños sonidos que intenta ocultar su llanto, Tom se sienta en el filo de la cama, encorvado con su cabeza en sus manos, sus hombros sacudiéndose mientras unos pocos sollozos más atraviesan su cuerpo.

Georg le mira mudo de asombro por un minuto, haciendo nada más que mirar a su mejor amigo quebrarse enfrente de él.

Pero entonces su racionalidad le golpea y se encuentra arrodillado junto a Tom, su mano alargándose hacia el hombro tembloroso de Tom.  
Él lo agarra firmemente y palmea de una manera amistosa, tratando de calmar a Tom.

-Tom, hombre, no… no llores por eso, es sólo la muerte, es natural- Georg intenta. Se bloquea.

_¿Natural? Joder, apesto en esto de reconfortar_ Georg piensa mientras sacude su cabeza ante su propia falta de aptitudes.

Él va por un segundo intento.  
-Vamos Tom, todo va a estar bien, lo juro- Dice suavemente.

Tom limpia su cara y levanta su cabeza sólo un poco, mirando a su amigo por la orilla de sus ojos.  
-¿Cómo va a estar bien, Georg? Tú sólo te dijiste que nunca funcionaria, nunca- Tom dice, otro sollozo atravesando su cuerpo.

-Pero estará bien- Georg reafirma.

Tom sacude su cabeza y dice con un tono suave, sorbiendo mientras trata de detener sus lágrimas –Es que no lo entiendes, Georg. Él va a morir y no hay algo que pueda hacer, nada, Georg ¡nada!-

Georg está callado, no tiene palabras de consolación que dar.

Tom maneja detener sus lágrimas y limpia los senderos mientras regulariza su respiración a la normalidad.

Después de un minuto y algo, Georg sonríe y palmea a Tom en la espalda.  
-Hey, ¿sabes qué, Tom?-

-¿Qué?- Tom pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Georg dice en un tono tranquilizador –Ya pensarás en algo. Siempre lo haces-

*-*

-¡Wilhelm!- La voz de la madre de Bill suena a través de la casa de los Trümper el mismo día de la conversación de Tom y Georg, aunque, por supuesto, 100 años en el pasado.

Pasos son escuchados mientras Bill desciende por las escaleras ante el sonido de la voz de su madre, viniendo de algún lado del primer piso de la casa. Alcanza el último de los escalones y llama en voz alta -¿dónde está, madre?-

-Wilhelm, bueno, estamos en el estudio- Ella contesta con voz fuerte, gritando como si Bill estuviera sordo en lugar de estar en el vestíbulo a unos cuantos metros.

Bill suspira ante el uso de su nombre verdadero y hace su camino hacia el estudio, tensándose afuera de la entrada antes de ingresar, parándose alto y derecho con buena postura, justo la manera que a su madre le gusta ver.

Él entra al estudio para encontrar a su padre sentado en el escritorio, un vaso de algún tipo de alcohol ligeramente coloreado descansado en el espacio frente a él. Su madre esta parada en la ventana, aunque con su espalda hacia la ventana así que ella está encarando el resto de la habitación.

-¿sí, madre?- Bill pregunta, poniendo sus manos juntas y dejándolas caer justo delante de sus caderas.

Ella sonríe ligeramente.  
-Oh, bien, Wilhelm- ella dice, sonando muy complacida de ver a su hijo.

Bill trata de sonreír, aunque está ligeramente asustado por el tono entusiasta de su madre.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, madre?- Pregunta, asumiendo que cuando es llamado debe de haber un plan maestro detrás de todo.

Su madre sonríe otra vez.  
-Por favor, toma asiento, Wilhelm- ella dice suavemente, señalando la silla vacía cerca del escritorio de su padre.

Bill complace y se sienta, moviéndola ligeramente de tal manera que puede ver a ambos padres al mismo tiempo sin tener que estirar su cuello para mirar a su madre.

-¿Bien?- Pregunta, doblando sus manos y descansándolas sobre su regazo.

Se toma un momento para mirar hacia su padre, quien también está sonriendo ligeramente.

-Wilhelm, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando- su madre habla tranquila.

Bill retiene su aliento.  
¿Han estado hablando? Bien, esto no puede terminar bien.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto cortésmente, tratando de sonar remotamente interesado, aunque eso prueba ser difícil.

-Hemos notado que tú y ese muchacho Kaulitz han estado gastando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente- dice ella.

Bill traga y trata de detener su sonrojo.  
-¿Sí, y?- Pregunta, rogando por que su madre se mueva y llegue a su punto.

-Bien, Wilhelm, comparando ese montón de tiempo que desperdicias con ese horrible muchacho con el tiempo que socializas con otras damas de tu edad… - Ella se silencia un momento, su tono sumamente turbado –Tú deberías socializar más con otros jóvenes de por aquí, y no con un muchacho quien viene al pueblo cada fin de semana-

Bill aprieta su mandíbula.  
Si sólo supieran lo que Tom significa para Bill, entonces quizás ella no debería insistir en decir cosas como esa.

-Madre, por favor, ¿va a llegar a su punto?- Bill pregunta.

Su madre le mira fijamente y el agacha su cabeza avergonzado.

-Wilhelm, ¿cuándo es la última vez que has tenido una cena con una joven mujer?-

Bill mira a su madre, su frente arrugada en confusión.  
-No lo sé, madre. ¿Por qué?-

-Ese es el punto de tu madre, Wilhelm- su padre interrumpe la conversación, fastidiado con el tiempo que su esposa puede alargar una conversación para llegar al punto.

Bill sacude su cabeza.  
-Yo... no les estoy siguiendo- Responde, honestamente confundido, aunque está más que cegado por su testarudez para entender.

-Wilhelm, tu padre y yo hemos estado discutiendo estás últimas semanas- su madre dice una vez más, haciendo a Bill enfocar su atención sobre ella mientras continua –Y hemos encontrado una brillante, dulce y hermosa jovencita quien es muy adecuada para que la desposes-

*-*

**N/T Dun dun duun!!****¿Qué cosa horrible sucederá ahora que Bill resulta estar a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio?**

**¿Tom encontrará la solución para salvar la vida de su Bill? O ¿no será necesario ya que Bill se casa?**

**¿Es esta jovencita tan dulce y hermosa y brillante (inteligente) como la madre de Bill afirma?**

**¿Georg… en qué diablos estaba pensando al decir semejante cosa?**

**¿El portal aún funciona?**

**¿Gustav existe en esta historia? (al menos yo lo echo de menos)**

**¿Bill se casara y abandonara a Tom y luego irá a morir en un lugar desconocido para la sociedad en "feliz matrimonio" según su madre, un año después?**

**¿Bill morirá el día de su boda?**

**¿Algún día Bill comprenderá que Tom no es para él?**

**Aún hay muchos capítulos por recorrer y miles de preguntas aún que plantear, no se despeguen de este drama!**


	10. No Puedo Lidiar con Esto Ahora Mismo

**10****.- **I Can't Deal with This Right Now, Mother!

(¡No Puedo Lidiar con Esto Ahora Mismo, Madre!

*-*

Bill traga mientras las palabras de su madre hacen mella y su visión se hace borrosa mientras mira el suelo, sus ojos desenfocados y flema alcanza su garganta y lucha por salir. Está silencioso un momento, su oído yendo y viniendo mientras su corazón se acelera y mira alrededor de la habitación por ayuda, por algún tipo de salvavidas, pero encuentra nada. Mirando alrededor, sus ojos caen sobre sus padres, a saber de su madre y su estática sonrisa mientras mira a su hijo impaciente, esperando por su reacción.

-Yo… lo siento, madre ¿qué?- Pregunta, su voz sonando un poco más aguda mientras le mira de regrese con enormes ojos.

Su rostro cae por un momento, pero ella fuerza una sonrisa de regreso en su lugar antes de responder.  
-Wilhelm, ella es una buena muchacha, y su familia es bien conocida –

-Quieres decir que ella es rica, madre, ¿cierto?- Bill pregunta, su tono cambiando del shock a la irritación en segundos.

-Wilhelm, no interrumpas a tu madre- El padre de Bill dice, forzando su palabra en la conversación con voz demandante, causando que Bill junto sus labios casi inmediatamente.

La mujer suspira y frunce sus labios con desagrada ante la reacción de su hijo, esto no es lo que esperaba del todo.  
Ella esperaba que él al menos pareciera un poco entusiasmado ante la idea de una esposa potencial.

La habitación está silenciosa por un momento mientras cada miembro de la familia intenta calmar su urgencia de gritar.  
La madre de Bill habla después de un minuto o más que ha pasado.  
-¿Wilhelm?- pregunta, dándole a su hijo toda su atención.

Bill levanta su cabeza de su examen del piso del estudio y mira a través de la habitación hacia su madre en la ventana.  
-¿si, madre?- Responde, tratando de cubrir su irritación.

-Mañana por la tarde vas a cenar con ella. Sus padres vendrán con ella y esperamos que atiendas y actúes como el educado joven que hemos educado. ¿Estamos entendidos, Wilhelm?-

Bill suspira calladamente y se remueve ante el uso de su nombre completo una vez más.  
Lo odia, es tan severo y rígido.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunta gentil, su suave voz casi inaudible.

-¿Hmm?- su madre cuestiona en respuesta, obviamente no escuchando su pregunta.

-Dije- Bill continua más fuerte, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes para detenerse de morder la cara de su madre. -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Oh, su nombre- Su madre sonríe ante la pregunta, viéndolo como una buena señal.  
Si él quiere saber su nombre, entonces él debe de estar medianamente interesado, ¿cierto?  
-Su nombre- Ella continua con una suave sonrisa –es Florence Sch-

-¿Florence?- Bill grita, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.  
No la conoce, pero en una manera que desearía hacerlo; entonces quizás no debería ser tan anónimo e incómodo.  
Por el momento, el nombre es suficiente para alejarlo de tan siquiera esperar conocer a la pobre chica.

Ambos padres se estremecen, ligeramente asustados por su explosión mientras miran con ojos agrandados al ahora muchacho levantado.

Bill libera un gruñido enojado junto con las líneas de frustración y aprieta sus manos en pequeños puños, su corazón peleando en su pecho.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Dice en su propia autocompasión, imágenes de Tom flotando en su mente.

_Tom…_

Sus nervios se calman ante el recuerdo de sus encuentros con Tom atraviesan su mente.  
La manera en que esa voz puede enviar escalofríos a través de su espina y esa sonrisa… se derrite por dentro.  
Memorias de su primer beso en ese abandonado cobertizo hace un mes o más llena su pensamiento; el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo agujereado, los rayos cayendo a la distancia, la manera en que Tom dejo tímidamente ir su mano y la forma en que se sintió tan perdido sin su toque. Su respiración dolía en su garganta mientras recordaba la manera en que Tom había acercado su cabeza y como sus labios se sintieron tan increíblemente suaves contra las suyos, más dulces que cualquier duce que haya probado en sus 17 años de vida.

_Diecisiete.  
Y ellos esperan que me case con alguna chica que apenas y conozco…_

Tan rápido como Tom entro en sus pensamientos, el chico de ratas rápidamente se desvanece mientras un millón de preocupaciones llenan cada recoveco de su mente, sobrecargándolo como un pisapapeles mientras permanece de pie allí enfrente de sus padres, el estrés multiplicándose por cinco con cada segundo que pasa.

-¿Wilhelm?- Su madre pregunta con precaución, viendo curiosamente a su hijo. No es muy común que él les grite, casi nunca; él es siempre tan bien portado. -¿Wilhelm, estás…-

Bill mira a su madre momentáneamente, cortando a su madre con ojos llorosos mientras se gira sobre sus talones y sale del estudio, no preocupándose en mirar atrás. Agrega velocidad y casi corre lejos de la habitación, dirigiéndose directo a la puerta principal, tratando de ignorar los pasos que hacen eco en el corredor detrás de él.

-¡Wilhelm!- La voz de su madre persiste, siguiéndolo a través del vestíbulo como una sombra, refutándose a dejar su lado. -¡Wilhelm!-

-¡Madre, déjame ser, por favor!- dice sobre su hombro mientras alcanza la puerta principal. Agarra el redondo pomo y gira el frío metal en su mano derecha, sus dedos aferrándose a él como un salvavidas mientras trata de dejar salir su frustración. Abre la puerta y permitiéndole que golpee contra la puerta con un sonido fuerte mientras pisa fuera de la casa muy deprisa y corre los tres pasos del pórtico y dentro del jardín frontal, todo el rato tratando de cerrar sus oídos al sonido de la voz de su madre.

-¡Wilhelm! ¡Wilhelm, regresa aquí en este instante!- su voz gimiendo como un dolor persistente en el costado. -¡Wilhelm!- continúa llamándole, cruzando como un rayo el vestíbulo y parándose en el marco de la puerta principal de la casa, mirando a la disminuida forma de su hijo mientras desaparece dentro de la neblinosa luz del crepúsculo, su oscuro contorno mezclándose con la oscuridad del cielo mientras las luciérnagas aparecen aleatoriamente a través del jardín, distrayendo su visión de enfocarla en su hijo.

-¿Wilhelm, a donde, en la tierra, piensas que vas?- llama tras él en vano.

-¡No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo, madre!- su voz casi esfumándose regresa a ella en la puerta principal, alcanzándola con todo su dolor aún mezclado con toda la miseria y frustración de su hijo.

Ella suspira ante la respuesta y sacude su cabeza.  
¿Desde cuando Bill se ha vuelto tan desobediente?

-¡Wilhelm!- Llama una vez más en el jardín, su voz transmitiéndose a través de la noche y agitando a las apacibles luciérnagas.

Pero esta vez, el silencio es su única respuesta del vacío jardín.

**

-Compañero, sólo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo hermano? Todo va a salir bien, siempre lo hace para ti de cualquier manera- Georg dice con una sonrisa.

Tom sonríe casi de corazón y se recarga contra la puerta principal abierta mientras ira a su amigo descender los escalones fuera del porche.  
-Sí, Realmente espero que esté en lo correcto está vez, Georg- Responde gentilmente.

-Lo estoy- Su amigo dice, dándole un adiós con la mano antes de comenzar a trotar a través de la hierba de enfrente y dentro de la calle camino a su propia casa.

Tom ríe amargamente y sacude su cabeza.  
-Juro sobre el infierno que deseo que lo estés- Murmura por lo bajo y cierra la puerta con un ligero clic, y suspira pesadamente.

Hace su camino a la cocina donde su mamá está encorvada, su cabeza y brazos buscando dentro del refrigerador.

-Hey, ma', ¿qué hay para cenar?- Pregunta y se deja caer sobre una de la sillas de la cocina.

Un profundo suspiro hace su camino contra el interior del refrigerado y viaja dentro de la cocina mientras Simone, su madre, se endereza, llevando sus manos a sus caderas mientras se gira para mirar a su hijo, dejando salir un sonido cansado.

-Bien, creo que pizza, a menos que te sientas como corriendo al mercado y cocinando para el resto de nosotros- Dice ella, sonriendo suavemente.

-Nah, pizza está bien- Confirma él.

-Bueno- Simone dice, girándose y cerrando la puerta del casi vacío refrigerador. -¿Georg quiere quedarse?-

-Se acaba de ir-

-Oh, muy bien- Responde Simone mientras abre uno de los gabinetes y saca una bolsa llena de cupones. La abre y comienza a pasarlos en busca de uno por un lugar de pizza, pero se detiene al escuchar que Tom deja escapar un suspiro profundo. Se gira para mirar a Tom sentado a la mensa de la cocina con su cabeza agachada en lo que parece derrota, cargando con todo el stress del mundo. Sus hombros están caídos y hay una mirada de total perdición en sus ojos.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- Pregunta en un tono maternal.

Él ni se molesta en levantar su cabeza para responder. –Bien, sólo cansado- Dice con una mirada distante, inconscientemente levantando una astilla en la madera de la mesa.

Simone sacude su cabeza y camina hacia su hijo, conociéndolo muy bien para saber cuando es verdaderamente más que simple fatiga.

-¿te divertiste saliendo con Georg?-

Tom se encoje de hombros.

Estaba esperando que una visita de él te hiciera algún bien- Dice ella suavemente mientras se para junto a su hijo. Coloca una de sus manos sobre un lado de la cabeza de Tom y gentilmente acaricia a través de sus desordenados mechones. En respuesta, tom deja salir un suspiro y coloca su cabeza contra uno de los costados de su madre mientras ella está parada junto a su silla, cerrando sus ojos le permite a su cuerpo relajarse. – Has estado tan deprimido los pasados días, me preocupa a veces.-

Tom respira pausadamente mientras la mano de su madre peina sus rastas cuidadosamente.  
No quiere preocuparla; él quiere decirle que él está bien.  
pero no puede decir las palabras por si mismo.

-Sabes que puede decirme cualquier cosa y haré todo lo que pueda para encontrar una manera de ayudar- Ella dice con suavidad, esperando que por una vez Tom no se reprima todo como usualmente lo hace.

-Es nada, en verdad- Trata, hablando suavemente.

Simone se ríe entre dientes y envuelve ambas manos alrededor de su hijo, arrodillándose para abrazarlo bien.  
-Sabes que no creo eso, pero si tú insistes- Replica con una sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su hijo.

Tom suspira una vez más mientras se apoya en su madre, descansando su cabeza contra su hombro en ese ligero abrazo.

Los dos se quedan callados por un momento, hasta que Tom lo rompe.  
-¿oye mamá?-

-¿Sí corazón?- Ella pregunta, apretando su agarre alrededor de su hijo un segundo antes de liberarlo.

-¿tienes ese gran libro genealógico que la abuela te dio?- pregunta, mirando hacia su madre con un rastro de esperanza en sus ojos.

Simone arruga la frente en confusión ante la pregunta de su hijo, pero asiente.  
-Sí, por supuesto que lo tengo. Creo que aún está en el comedor desde el inicio de semana cuando Ava estaba us-

Tom corre a toda velocidad hacia el comedor, dejando a su madre parada en la cocina, completamente muda de asombro al ver a su hijo desaparecer dentro de la otra habitación. Él regresa en segundos, tomando asiente una vez más y abriendo de golpe una carpeta llena de nombres, fechas y árboles familiares; la historia de su línea de sangre.

Muerde su labio inferior mientras examina las paginas antes de girar a la siguiente, leyendo rápidamente el centro de la página mientras mira por un nombre específico.

-Corazón… por todos lo cielos ¿qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta su madre, tomando asiento in la silla vacía al lado de su hijo, mirándolo pasar las hojas enloquecidamente de su historia familiar, todo puesto junto gracias a su propia madre. La abuela de Tom fue apasionada a al historia, completamente lo contrario a Simone, aunque ella tiene que admitir que algunas de la cualidades han influido en ella. Después de todo, ella está guardando este árbol genealógico en lugar de tirarlo a la basura.

Tom no responde a su madre, ni siquiera reconoce su pregunta. El sólo continua dándole vuelta a las hojas, no deteniéndose hasta que alcanza una página con una pocas fotografías en blanco y negro.  
Y sin duda alguna, mirándole justo de regreso están las caras familiares de una inmóvil familia sonriente de cuatro personas de los años 1900.

Él revisa la imagen, sus ojos aguándose mientras caen sobre un sonriente muchacho de cabellos oscuros vestido en un traje muy lindo para una fotografía familiar.  
El muchacho le sonríe a Tom con el mismo grupo de perlas blancas que ha aprendido a amar durante los pasados meses.

-Tom, cariño…-Simone pregunta prudentemente, mirando a su hijo que parece estar sumido en alguna de las fotografías de sus parientes lejanos.

Tom levanta la mirada de la página hacia su madre y le mira cono si apenas notara su presencia en la habitación por primera vez. Muerde su labio y regresa su mirada hacia la pagina de fotografías fotocopiadas frente a él. Queriendo respuestas, desliza la carpeta a través de la mesa enfrente de su madre.

Simone mira sobre la página abierta que su hijo acerco a ella, y sonríe suavemente mientras mira al rostro de su joven abuelo, James. Lucía tan diferente como niño, aunque siempre parecía tener la misma mirada testaruda en su rostro. Ella no puede evitar reírse gentilmente.

Tom coloca su dedo índice sobre la fotografía, apuntando directamente a Bill.  
-¿Qué le paso a él?-

Simone sacude su cabeza mientras regresa de su pensamiento y escucha la pregunta de su hijo, no siguiéndolo completamente.  
Mira la leyenda de nombres debajo de la fotografía y lee el nombre enlistado "Wilhelm" junto al que fuera el de su abuelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, corazón?- Ella pregunta, mirando a su hijo con una mirada perpleja sobre su rostro.

Tom suspira, luciendo molesto con la incapacidad de su propia madre de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
-Bueno, primero, nunca lo has mencionado a él antes, ¿Por qué no?-

Simone mira hacia la fotografía una vez más.  
-Él es tu tío bisabuelo, el hermano de tu bisabuelo- Explica.

Tom rola sus ojos. Él ya se figura esa parte.  
-El árbol familiar de Ava…- Dice suavemente, soltándolo.

-¿Qué hay acerca de eso?- Simone pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada de regreso a Tom.

-Por Bill, digo, Wilhelm, dice que murió cuando tenía 18. ¿Cómo? Me refiero a ¿por qué murió tan joven?- Tom pregunta con más curiosidad de la que su madre sabía que tenía. Le está mirando con ojos que demandan respuestas.

-Bien…- Simone comienza despacio, mirando anhelantemente a la fotografía mientras mueve su dedo ausentemente alrededor de las fotografías. –El abuelo y la abuela, mis abuelos, realmente nunca hablaron de él mucho. Realmente ellos se mantuvieron alejados de eso tanto como fue posible.-

Tom la mira, silenciosamente pidiéndole que siguiera, que explique más.

-Honestamente, ellos no estaban seguros de si él murió a esa edad…-

Tom parpadea, su frente frunciéndose en confusión –¿A qué te refieres con que ellos no estaban seguros?-

-Nunca encontraron su cuerpo- Simone dice, levantando sus ojos para observar a su hijo quien está literalmente enganchado a sus palabras. –Él huyó cuento tenía 18, pero nadie le vio otra vez-

Tom asiente su cabeza en entendimiento, guardando silencio por un momento y mirando como si tratará de atrapar su mente alrededor de las palabras, aunque honestamente él está sosteniéndose a si mismo de bombardear su pobre madre con más preguntas que probablemente ni siquiera tiene las respuestas.

-¿Sabes por qué huyó?- Pregunta después de que decide que a pasado suficiente tiempo.

Simone frunce su labio mientras mira la fotografía y entonces cierra la carpeta. Sacude su cabeza.  
-No, no la historia completa. Lo más que me dijeron fue que él se volvió nada más que una desgracia pública para el nombre de la familia-

-Oh- Tom dice, mordiendo su labio inferior una vez más, inconscientemente retorciendo sus manos juntas. -¿Pero él no murió tan joven?-

Simone ríe ligeramente y sacude su cabeza con asombro pura hacia su hijo mientas se levanta de la silla y regresa a seguir buscando por un cupón.

-No que alguien de nosotros sepa. Dice riéndose –Pero supongo que eso será un misterio para siempre-

Tom deja salir una pequeña risa, tratando de sonar un poco normal, pero hacerlo es un poco difícil cuando no quiere más que reírse en la cara del tiempo. Pero claro, si él no murió tan joven, entonces ¿qué le pasó a él? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la vergüenza pública en todo esto?

Simone mira sobre su hombre a su actualmente sonriente hijo, su cambio de humos trayendo una orgullosa sonrisa a su rostro.  
Entonces sus ojos caen sobre la carpeta llena del pasado de su familia que está descansando sobre la mesa y su sonrisa decae ligeramente.  
-¿Tom?- Pregunta.

-¿Sí, mamá?-

Su mama gira su cuerpo completamente y yace sobre el mostrador, su frente frunciéndose con ligera confusión.  
-¿Por qué repentinamente preguntas sobre eso? ¿Y sobre tu tío bisabuelo de toda la gente?- Ella pregunta con una risa estrangulada.

Tom se encoge de hombros y se levanta de su silla.  
-Ninguna razón, realmente. Sólo ha estado en mi mente- Dice sobre su hombro mientras camina fuera de la cocina y se dirige hacia su habitación, dejando a su madre nadar en un mar de confusión en la cocina.

**

_¡Ding-Dong!_

_¡Din-din-ding-din-din-dong!_

El impaciente timbre hace eco con un ligero zumbido a través de la casa Kaulitz más tarde ese día, no mucho después de que Tom hubo dejado la cocina y huido a la seguridad del santuario de su habitación para evadir cualquier futura pregunta de su desconcertada madre.

-¡Ya va!-

_¡Din-din-ding-dong!_

-Dios, ¡ya voy, tengan paciencia, gente!- Ava dice ruidosamente con exasperación mientras alcanza la puerta principal y la abre, molesta con la inesperada visita por ser tan increíblemente impaciente. Ella se detiene sobre sus talones mientras sus ojos se agrandan ante la vista del visitante.

Parado delante de ella está un muchacho alto de de cabello negro quien parece ser de la misma edad que su hermano mayor.  
Vale, olviden eso, es un muchacho bastante lindo que parece ser de la edad de su hermano. Ella se sonroja y le sonríe.

-Uh, hola- Ella balbucea nerviosamente, sintiéndose más joven de lo que ya es.

El ha estado parado ahí con su brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, abrazándose mientras se dice continuamente que no llore.  
Mirando hacia abajo a la cara de alguien más en lugar de la de su Tomi, él quita la mirada muy turbada de su rostro.

Él sonríe suavemente a la joven muchacha.  
-Oh, hola- Dice con un tono gentil –Tú debes de ser… ¿Ava?- Pregunta, no muy seguro de si recordó su nombre correctamente o no.

El sonrojo de de Ava empeora y se fuerza a si misma a asentir.  
-Um, si, ¿Cómo lo supo?-

El joven hombre se ríe y su sonrisa se agranda.  
-Tú hermano me ha dicho maravillas acerca de ti- Dice – hablando de tu hermano ¿Se encuentra aquí en este momento?-

Ava muerde su labio y mira dentro de la casa antes de asentir al visitante.  
-Mm, sí, Creo que está arriba. Espere ¿quién es usted exactamente?- Pregunta, mirando al visitante de arriba abajo, reteniendo una risa ante su ridícula ropa tan anticuada.

-Oh, Soy Bill, soy el …- Dice callando un momento –amigo de Tom. –él se decide, encontrando que es mejor no mencionar el estado de su relación aún.

-Oh, está bien- Ava dice y se mueve hacia un lado, dejando a Bill entrar a la casa Kaulitz.- Él debe de estar en su habitación- Agrega y cierra la puerta detrás de Bill antes de retirarse a la otra habitación.

-Gracias- Bill dice detrás de ella, mirándola salir antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera. Sollozando una vez e imaginando los brazos de Tom a su alrededor, recorre las escaleras de prisa tan rápido como es posible, recordando de su primera visita unos días antes que la habitación de Tom es la que está a la derecha subiendo las escaleras.

No molestándose en tocar, abre la puerta del cuarto de Tom y camina unos cuantos pasos, lo justo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Cierra la puerta con un ligero clic y se gira para mirar el resto de la habitación.

Tom está sentado sobre la cama, su guitarra posada sobre su regazo mientras rasguea una canción completamente desconocida para Bill.  
Él mira hacia la puerta, esperando ver a su mamá o a Ava paradas ahí para venir y fastidiarlo, pero sus ojos se agrandan mientras mira a la única apersona que nunca esperó entrará en su habitación así.

-¿B-Bill?- Pregunta, como si quizás él sólo estuviera viendo cosas.

-Tomi…- Bill solloza en un gentil tono, su voz temblando mientras lágrimas de frustración y estrés finalmente toman su victoria y caen por sus mejillas, cayendo al piso mientras las gotas alcanzan su barbilla y caen.

-Oh mi Dios, Bill- Tom dice y cuidadosamente quita su guitarra de su regazo y la posa a un lado de él sobre la cama.  
Salta e su posición y camina unos pocos paso para encontrar a Bill cerca de la puerta, instantáneamente rodeando con sus brazos la temblorosa figura de Bill.

El llanto de Bill se vuelve más fuerte mientras cae contra Tom, dejando su cuerpo yacer contra el de Tom mientras deja a su cuerpo apagarse, sus lágrimas fluyendo continuamente como ríos rompiendo una presa mientras entierra su cabeza tanto como puede ser en el hueco del cuello de Tom.

-Tomi- murmulla entre sus sollozos y gemidos, su llanto amortiguado por el hombro de Tom.

-Shh, Bill, bebé, todo está bien- Tom masajea el cabello de Bill, sosteniendo a Bill contra él mientras trata de calmarlo meramente con sostenerlo.

Bill se tensa en sus brazos.  
-No me llames bebé- Murmura en el cuello de Tom.

Tom se ríe entre dientas y mueve sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Bill en calmados círculos, sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro.  
_Por supuesto, él probablemente no ha sido llamado "bebe" de una menra amorosa desde que era un niño_ Tom piensa para si mismo, olvidando la diferencia de generación una vez más.

-Lo siento- Tom dice en el cabello de Bill, tratando de no reírse mientras Bill continua liberando sollozos estrangulados.

-¡Tomi!- Bill gime, apretando su agarre en la espalda de Tom, casi hundiendo sus uñas a través del delgado material de algodón de la playera de Tom y rompiendo la puel de los hombros de Tom.

Tom suspira y camina con Bill hacia la cama, nunca dejando que su abrazo se rompa durante el trayecto.

Él se sienta y hace que Bill se siente de lado sobre su regazo, acurrucado contra su pecho y llorando desesperadamente con su cabeza aún escondida seguramente debajo de la barbilla de Tom.

Tom sostiene a Bill fuertemente contra su cuerpo, arrullándolo como a un bebé y plantando besos calmantes sobre la cabeza de Bill, enterrando su nariz en el pelos de Bill mientras inhala esa esencia única.

-Shh, Bill.. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué sucedió?- Tom pregunta suavemente al notar que Bill comienza a calmarse ligeramente, su llanto comienza a ser menos estrangulado con cada sollozo moribundo que recorre su cuerpo.

Bill sorbe y limpia su rostro, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos mientras trata de hablar con voz normal.

-Mis padres- murmura, su voz llena de desagrado mientras unas pocas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Con la cabeza de Bill aún descansando sobre su pecho, Tom pregunta gentilmente -¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-ellos… ellos…- Bill comienza y tartamudea sólo para no de lloriquear mientras trata de retener más sollozos.

-¿Ellos qué?- Tom pregunta comenzando a ponerse ansioso, cientos de diferentes escenarios corriendo a través de su mente, todos ellos girando alrededor de algún tipo de terrible y horroroso accidente con sangre y tripas.

Pero Bill responde con el único escenario que Tom ha fallado en tan siquiera pensar.

-Ellos quieren casarme- Él responde con un suave tono, dolor y pérdida evidente en su voz mientras cierra sus ojos con frustración y se aprieta sobre el pecho de Tom en busca de un escape.

*-*


	11. Lejano Pariente Perdido

**11.- **Long Lost Relative

(Lejano Pariente Perdido)

*-*

-¿Ca-casarte?- Tom pregunta mientras aprieta su abrazo alrededor de Bill, sosteniéndolo más fuerte como nunca lo hubo hecho. Bill asiente como respuesta, mordiendo su labio para retener sus lágrimas. Si él fuera a hablar en ese momento, las lágrimas correrían y no está seguro si estaría capacitado para detenerlas –Oh Dios- Tom dice entre dientes mientras mueve a Bill más cerca en su regazo para poder sostenerlo más cerca, acunándolo en sus brazos como a un gatito –Pero tienes solamente 17 años-

Bill asiente otra vez –Lo sé- Maneja chillar como respuesta sin llorar.

-17- Tom repite en un murmullo, tratando de imaginarse a si mismo siendo empujado dentro del matrimonio a esa edad y no puede imaginar eso. Él es demasiado joven para soportar tanta responsabilidad. Él aún tiene que ir a la universidad y entonces conocer la persona indicada y entonces quizás, sólo quizás, consideraría sentar cabeza con esa persona. Estar con el amor verdadero en persona quien fue puesto en la tierra solo para que estés con él.

El tiembla al mirar a Bill en sus brazos. En este punto en el tiempo, si le preguntarán quien es su verdadero amor, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, él clamaría que esa persona es Bill. Verdadero, nunca ha estado con un chico antes en toda su vida, pero tiene este odioso sentimiento de que está bien estar con Bill.

Pero si Bill es la única persona que fue puesta en la tierra para estar con Tom, entonces ¿por qué Dios es tan increíblemente cruel con él? Ellos están un siglo separados; no hay camino lógico en el cual podrían estar juntos sin joder la historia.

-No quiero desposarla- Bill masculla contra el pecho de Tom, sus palabras amortiguadas.

Tom sacude su cabeza, asustado por la voz de Bill. Él estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho la oración completa de Bill.  
-¿huh?- Tom dirige su atención al muchacho en sus brazos una vez más, alejando sus pensamientos.

Bill se retuerce en los brazos de Tom antes de de repetir lo que dijo –Dije, no quiero desposarla-

-¿Sabes quién es ella?- Tom pregunta gentilmente, no preparado totalmente para oír la respuesta.

Bill hace un movimiento que poco se parece a un sacudimiento de cabeza. –Florence algo, no la conozco. Ella es una extraña y aún así Madre y Padre desean que yo la despose- Su voz se rompe al finalizar y un sollozo destroza su cuerpo, lágrimas literalmente saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos mientras se agarra a la enorme playera de Tom y esconde su cara en el suave algodón.

Tom intenta calmar a Bill y mueve su cuerpo completamente sobre la cama, piernas y todo mientras yace contra la pared del otro lado de la cama. Poniendo a Bill tan cerca como es humanamente posible, él mete al muchacho de cabellos negros entre sus brazos y rodea al muchacho lloroso como un escudo protector del resto del mundo. Si sólo pudiera servir como una barrera contra el pasado.

-No quiero casarme con ella. No quiero, no quiero- Bill masculla incoherentemente entre su llanto, limpiando sus lágrimas en la playera de Tom.

-Shh, lo sé, lo sé, Billa- Tom tranquiliza, colocando ligeros besos en los hombros de Bill y en su cabeza, siendo que esos son los únicos lugares que puede alcanzar en esa apretada posición. –Yo tampoco quiero que te cases con ella- él susurra en un tono suave y dedicado, apretando su abrazo alrededor de Bill.

Bill regresa el abrazo y trata de calmar su llanto, los sollozos silenciándose a no más que superficiales y erráticas respiraciones.  
Calmándose lo suficiente, Bill lentamente suelta su agarre, Tom haciendo lo mismo mientras se separan uno del otro.  
Bill se aleja, pero descansa sobre el regazo de Tom. Solloza y mira directamente a Tom. El chico de rastas le regresa la mirada.

-¿Bill?- Tom pregunta después de unos momentos. Bill ladea su cabeza a un lado para mostrar que está escuchando -¿Bill, tienes que casarte con ella?-

Bill muerde su labio mientras solloza una vez más –Algo así. Madre y Padre están cansados de mis negativas a las 4 pasados… No hay duda de que ellos harán todo lo posible por hacerme ceder-

Tom asiente como si entendiera, aunque no está de acuerdo con el razonamiento. Él muerde su labio inferior para controlarse a sí mismo de salir con una loca idea. Si no tuviera el sentido de detener su lengua, él estaría sobre sus rodillas rogándole a Bill que sólo se quedará aquí con él, en el presente. Le diría que viviera aquí por siempre, que escapara del matrimonio y sus padres, que escape del pasado traicionero, que ignore el destino y se esconda en el futuro donde estará a salvo debajo de las alas de Tom.

Pero no.

Una idea como esa no funcionará, ¿o sí?  
Georg estaba en lo correcto acerca de una cosa; Tom no puede jugar con el tiempo.  
Y eso definitivamente significa que no puede ir por ahí sacando a gente del pasado.

Tom no puede sacar a Bill de su línea de tiempo antes de su tiempo; sólo Dios sabe que pasaría entonces.  
El mundo entero podría cambiar. Otros podrían morir. La historia muy posiblemente cambiaría.  
Sacando a una persona de la secuencia del tiempo podría provocar una cadena enteramente diferente de eventos que podría terminar en que algunas personas ni siquiera existan en el presente.

Y pensando de nuevo en el árbol genealógico bajando las escaleras y la fecha de la tumba, Tom sabe por hecho que Bill no huirá y desaparecerá por otro año. Si él fuera a interferir con esa fecha, no está muy seguro que tipo de infierno posiblemente se podría desencadenar.

Tom empuja de regreso a Bill, sosteniéndolo muy cerca mientras lo abraza en otro apretado abrazo de oso –No quiero que te cases con ella- Susurra gentilmente, sus labios entreabiertos cerca de la abertura del oído de Bill –_Yo_ te amo- confirma, su voz mostrando posesividad y levemente herida.

Bill se ríe con suavidad, aunque no revela señal de humor –Pero no puedo casarme con usted, Sr. Kaulitz-

Tom se remueve ante las palabras, su corazón retorciéndose y un dolor golpeando directamente en su abdomen, como si alguien tomara un cuchillo, lo enterrara en su abdomen bajo y lo girara con agonía satánica. –Eso lo sé- Tom tranquiliza con voz monótona, no emociones evidentes en su tono mientras trata de convencerse que ya sabía eso.

Bill acurruca su cuerpo un poco más en los brazos de Tom y se mueve de forma que puede mirar al adolescente de rastas.  
-También lo amo, Sr. Kaulitz- Promete al muchacho en cuyos brazos está descansando.  
Él nunca se sintió tan seguro en toda su vida, y aún el destino es tan malicioso con él.  
Por tener que sentirse seguro en los brazos del único con quien no puede estar fácilmente.

Tom inclina su cabeza para mirar hacia Bill, sus ojos conectándose con una fuerza fuera de control.  
Un rubor incontrolable atraviesa las mejillas de Bill mientras le sonríe a Tom.  
Tom sólo se acerca y pone un ligero beso en los labios de Bill, sellando su amor con un beso de mariposa.

Mientras se sienta de nuevo, el pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Bill y sonríe gentilmente antes de hablar –Entonces no despo-

-¡Tom!- Una voz canta a través del corredor mientras la puerta de su habitación es abierta con una innecesario golpe que no espera por una respuesta. Tom y Bill giran sus cabezas para ver a la hermana de Tom parada en la entrada del cuarto, una mirada de ligero shock adornando sus facciones mientras observa la actual posición de los dos muchachos acurrucados -¿Tom?- Pregunta con una ceja elevada.

El muchacho de rastas muerde su labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se vuelven de un profundo color rojo, sus brazos removiéndose alrededor de Bill en shock.  
-¿Qué quieres, Ava?- Pregunta en lo que pretender ser una voz normal, tratando de actuar como si esto fuera una cosa completamente normal en él, como si él siempre estuviera abrazando muchachos íntimamente. ¿A quién está engañando? Él sólo ha estado con chicas en el pasado, pero incluso entonces, sólo ha estado con unas cuantas.

-Um- Ava comienza suavemente, sus ojos agrandándose mientras se fijan en la manera en la cual su hermano está sosteniendo a este muchacho que ella conoció hace quince minutos. Y por los sonrojos de los dos en sus caras, sabe que hay más que abrazos. Al menos un beso ha sido compartido- Uh mamá quería que vinera y te dijera que la pizza está aquí…-

-Oh, está bien-

-¿Tú amigo se quedará a cenar?- Ava maneja tartamudear la pregunta, tratando lo mejor de no reírse de la situación.  
Su hermano con un muchacho, un chico en toda regla; es irónico, no hay duda.

Tom mira hacia el chico en sus brazos –Entonces ¿Te quedas a cenar?-  
Bill sonríe suavemente y responde –Sería adorable-

-Bien- Ava dice desde la puerta, intentando esconder una sonrisa- Bueno, vengan y tómenla pronto, antes de que se enfríe.

-Bien, estaremos abajo en un par de minutos- Tom responde y mira hacia el corredor hasta que escucha el escalón inferior liberar un sonoro crujido al tiempo que Ava llega al primer piso de la casa.

Sin hablar otra palabra, Tom gentilmente mueve a Bill de su regazo y se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose al closet.  
Saca un familiar conjunto de ropa, la playera y pantalones que Bill hubo vestido la primera vez que visito el futuro.  
Se las tiende a Bill y entonces cierra la puerta del cuarto con un ligero clic.  
-Deberías ponerte eso- Dice calladamente.

Bill sonríe, asiente y se levanta de la cama.  
Se cambia rápido y calladamente, tratando de no reírse entre dientes ante la persistente vergüenza de Tom de unos momentos antes.

Tan pronto como está cambiado, ambos muchachos camina fuera de la habitación y se dirigen escaleras abajo y hacia la cocina donde el olor de la pizza de peperoni les está llamando. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminan dentro de la cocina sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo de quien los está esperando.

-Oh mi… señor bendito-

Ambos, Bill y Tom, levantan su mirada de la caja de pizza para encontrar el choqueado rostro de Simone con ojos muy abiertos.  
Ella está mirando directamente a Bill como si estuviera cara a cara con un fantasma.  
Bueno, casi.

Simone cae en una silla vacía y continua mirando a Bill con sus ojos casi saltando de sus cuencas.  
¿Esa no es la viva imagen del hermano de su abuelo?  
¿No es ese el muchacho del cual Tom la estuvo cuestionando hace una hora?

-Tú eres… no, no puedes ser él, pero luces- Simone tartamudea y susurra mientras mira al moreno quien no puede ser un año menor que su propio hijo –lu-luces justo como él… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

Bill toma un profundo trago de aire antes de responder, realizando que el shock de esta mujer tiene que ver con algún tipo de discrepancia de tiempo.  
No está increíblemente seguro de que está sucediendo, pero puede decir por la mirada en el rostro de la mujer y los ojos enormes de Tom que va a necesitar salir con algún tipo de historia, y pronto.

-Mamá, um, él es mi amigo, Bill- Tom dice rápidamente.

-¿Bill? Justo como…- Ella guarda silencio.  
Sin decir algo más, se levanta y deja la habitación, regresando pocos segundos después en la infame carpeta genealógica en mano.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad, deja el libro sobre la mesa y comienza a pasar las hojas.  
En segundos ella abre la página correcta, la fotografía de Bill y su familia mirándoles a todos ellos.

Ella mira la fotografía, ve a Bill, y luego regresa a la fotografía una vez más. -¿Alguien, por favor, me explicaría esto?- Pregunta con voz temblorosa, no muy segura de que esperar.

Los dos muchachos la rodean y miran sobre su hombro para ver la fotografía.  
Bill jadea suavemente, su mano volando a cubrir su boca.  
-Ese es…-

Simone gira su cabeza a un lado, viendo a Bill con una mirada incrédula.  
Bill sólo descubre su boca y sonríe dulcemente a Simone, sus ojos chispeando.  
-Mi madre siempre me dijo que fui nombrado como un lejano pariente perdido- Dice calladamente con voz temblorosa.

-¿Lejano pariente perdido?- Ella pregunta.

Bill asiente con la cabeza –Mmmhmm, un tío o algo así. No conozco la línea de sangre propiamente, pero ella siempre dijo que luzco justo como él-

Tom sonríe mientras mira a Bill, una ola de alivio recorriéndolo al escucharlo hablar.  
_Es un buen actor_ no puede evitar pensar para sí mismo.

-wow- Dice ella con suavidad, mirando de nuevo a la hoja abierta enfrente de ella –Una rama entera de la familiar que no conocíamos.- Tom retiene una carcajada ante el asombro de su madre. Claro, realmente no hay una rama de la familia que ellos no conozcan; es mentira. Es sólo una historia con la que sorprendentemente Bill salió en el momento.

-¿le importaría?- Bill pregunta mientras indica hacia la carpeta abierta. Simone sacude su cabeza.  
Tomando asiento, Bill mira la fotografía. Recuerda tomarse esa; realmente no fue hace mucho, para ser honesto.  
James estaba quejándose acerca de tener que vestir un rígido traje que picaba que Madre había adquirido especialmente, pero al final se quejó.  
Y siendo tomada la foto, se sintió como horas hasta que se les permitió dejar de sonreír. Sus mejillas dolieron mucho después de eso.

Él sonríe y recorre con sus dedos la fotografía, su corazón hinchándose al realizar que a alguien realmente le importa lo suficiente para mantener esta fotografía 100 años en el futuro. Él pensó que fue una inservible fotografía familiar tomada sólo para complacer a Madre, no para ser guardada como una reliquia familiar.

Él gira la página sólo para ver unas pocas más de fotografías, muchas de ellas girando alrededor de James y alguna mujer que nunca conoció.

Girando la página, se encuentra con una desteñida página blanca con muchas palabras en ella. Mirándola por encima, lee un puñado de nombres seguidos de fechas, fechas de nacimiento y de… muerte.

Traga fuertemente cuando sus ojos caen sobre su propio nombre.

_Wilhelm Trümper  
N. 1 septiembre, 1890  
M. 4 marzo, 1909_

Su rostro se drena de todo color y su mano comienza a temblar, sacudiendo la página mientras la sostiene entre sus dedos.  
Un extraño sentimiento ataca su interior, moviendo todo y haciéndolo sentir como si se fuera a enfermar, el olor de esta comida extraña llenándola la habitación rápidamente alcanzando sus fosas nasales y llevando la bilis hacia arriba y haciendo cosquillas en la parte de atrás de su garganta de una manera amenazante.

Se levanta velozmente de su silla, ganando la atención de todos los demás en la habitación mientras se gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación, olvidando mascullar una disculpa por sus acciones.

Él corre escaleras arriba de las que vino minutos antes y se dirige en la dirección que recuerda de hace algunas semanas. Girando una esquina, entra en el baño y se para frente al lavamanos, agarrando los lados del la brillante porcelana blanca con sus dedos largos. Se sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ello, jadea mientras trata de retener lo que sea que quiere salir de su estómago.

-¡Bill!- Una voz grita en cuestión, sonando más como un susurro gritado al tiempo que el humano de donde viene entra al baño segundos detrás de Bill.

Bill no se mueve de su posición, tampoco reconocer la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Escucha la puerta cerrarse con un suave clic y siente una mano cuidadosamente tocar su hombro, dedos sujetándose a su alrededor de una manera reconfortante.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, Bill le permite a la persona detrás de él quitar sus dedos del lavamanos y guiar su cuerpo al escusado.  
Lentamente, muy lentamente, es empujado sobre sus rodillas y abre sus ojos para ver un cuenco de más porcelana blanca.

Su interior se agita ante una ola de pensamientos que recorre a través de su mente.  
_Mi mu-muerte… mi fecha de muerte… Yo… Voy a morir…_  
-El próximo año- Murmura debajo de su errático aliento, sus pensamientos saliendo audibles ahora.

Con una ola de vértigo atravesándole, Bill se inclina y libera todo el contenido de su estómago dentro de la taza.  
Su cuerpo colapsa con el violento golpe y se agarra al borde del escusado con todo su poder mientras vomita otra vez…

-shh, está bien- Tom susurra mientras mantiene el cabello de Bill atrás con una mano y frota círculos confortantes en la espalda del otro.

Bill sacude su cabeza y escupe en escusado antes de limpiar su boca y sentarse. Se sienta sobre sus talones y se gira para mirar a Tom, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras sacude su cabeza en desacuerdo.

-No, no está bien, cómo puede decir eso, Sr. Kaulitz, ¿cómo? –Pregunta con la respiración entrecortada, su labio inferior temblando.  
-No está bien, y no va a estar bien, Sr. Kaulitz-

Tom mira a Bill con su boca ligeramente abierta, inseguro de que decir en respuesta a eso.  
Está en lo correcto; después de todo, ¿Quién es él para decir que todo va a estar bien?  
Eso no es garantía, nunca lo es.

No encontrando palabras tranquilizadoras, Tom simplemente se acerca y jala la cadena del baño, tratando de alejar todas las preocupaciones de Bill al mismo tiempo.  
Como sea, no es tan fácil borrar las preocupaciones de alguien.

-No está bien, no lo está- Bill dice de nuevo, su voz casi en un susurro mientras se remueve de sus talones y yace contra el filo de la bañera. Atrae sus rodillas a su pecho y las abraza fuertemente mientras mira hacia Tom. Con un tembloroso labio inferior y lágrimas llenando sus ojos una vez más, dice con voz rota –Tomi, Voy a morir…-

Tom mira a la distancia, una mirada muy lejana en sus ojos mientras trata de juntar unas pocas palabras tranquilizadoras, pero no las encuentra.  
¿Qué podría decir uno a alguien que justo acaba de ver su propia fecha de muerte?

Pero entonces Tom recuerda que Bill no necesariamente muere, desaparece, huye.  
A dónde, no está seguro.  
Con suerte a algún lugar seguro.

Abre su boca para hablar, pero tan pronto como lo hace, Bill se levanta y corre fuera de la habitación.  
-Me tengo que ir, Tomi- Dice rápidamente en su camino de salida, ni siquiera molestándose en decir adiós mientras apresuradamente baja los escalones y sale por la puerta frontal.

-Bill ¡espera!- Tom llama detrás de él en vano, casi escuchando el portazo de la puerta principal. –Mierda- susurra y se levanta de sus pies, siguiendo de cerca tras la pista de Bill.

El muchacho de rastas corre después del muchacho de cabello negro todo el trayecto al parque, llamando su nombre todo el tiempo, pero Bill se rehúsa a voltear y prestarle atención a él. Justo ahora, todo lo que quiere es hacerse bolita en su cama y esconderse del mundo. El problema es, su cama esta 100 años en el pasado.

Pensando que finalmente lo ha alcanzado, Tom alcanza el poste en el parque segundos muy tarde. Llega patinando mientras ve a Bill desparecer justo frente a sus ojos.  
-¡Bill!- Grita una vez más, su voz preocupada y lamentándose.

Se apura hacia el poste y enreda sus dedos alrededor de la manija, preparado para agitarla cuando la lógica viene a su mente.  
Si Bill ha corrido tan lejos, entonces probablemente no necesita a Tom siguiendo todo el camino a casa.  
Vencido y agachando su cabeza unos milímetros, Tom libera la manija y camina lejos, dirigiéndose hacia su propia casa.

**

Bill aparece de regreso en su jardín en medio de la oscuridad, la única luz iluminando el jardín es la leve luz de la luna brillando una delgada grieta. Se estremece al mirar el cielo nocturno, preguntándose si es el mismo cielo que vio 100 años en el futuro. ¿Sería el cielo diferente con el tiempo?

Sacude su cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia su casa. Pero por alguna razón, se detiene y mira abajo.  
-Oh, diablos- murmura mientras su ojos caen sobre la playera y los jeans que Tom le dio. Olvido cambiarse antes de salir corriendo.

Corre a un lado de la casa y mira hacia las ventanas, cada uno de ellas destacando una habitación oscura.  
Se detiene debajo de una y levanta un pequeño guijarro del final del jardín enfrente de él.  
Tomando un profundo respiro apunta a la ventana arriba de él y la avienta. Golpea la pantalla de vidrio con un suave golpe sordo.

Después de unos cuantos guijarros más, la luz de la habitación se enciende y una sombra viene a la ventana, abriéndola.  
James aparece en el espacio abierto, y restriega sus ojos cansadamente mirando hacia abajo a la figura de una sombra en el jardín .

-¿Bill?- Pregunta con voz rebosante de fatiga.

-James, sí, soy yo-

-Bill, Madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti. ¿A dónde corriste? ¡Hemos estado buscando a los alrededores por horas!- James exclama en un susurro, descansando sobre la ventana y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano mayor. _¿Qué está vistiendo?_

Bill suspira –Te diré acerca de eso más tarde, James, Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes tomar un cambio de ropa de mi habitación?-

-Sí, ¿Qué estás vistiendo?- James pregunta incrédulo.

-James- Bill le advierte a través de los dientes apretados- Por favor, sólo-

-Está bien, está bien. Ya regreso- James dice y desaparece dentro de la casa, Regresa en segundos y avienta la ropa de noche de Bill. Se gira mientras Bill desaparece entre las sombras y puede escuchar el movimiento de la tela rozar entre ella.

Bill se cambia rápidamente y deja las ropas de Tom escondidas en los arbustos- Gracias, James- Le dice a su hermano antes de caminar a la puerta principal. Calladamente gira el pomo y se escurre dentro de la casa. Haciendo su camino dentro de la casa y escondiéndose entre la sombras, sólo puede pensar en hacer su camino escaleras arriba y tirarse en su cama.

Justo ahora sus miembros se sienten como si cargara una roca de siete toneladas a través de una llanura.  
Con el doloroso conocimiento que adquirió con Tom, se siente como si caminara en una pesadilla escalofriante, incapaz de despertar.

Suspirando calladamente y cerrando sus dedos alrededor del barandal para hacer su camino escaleras arriba, se prepara para caer dormido y con suerte soñar lejos de todo eso que ha sucedido hoy, empezando con sus padres y el ridículo deseo de casarlo.

Pensando en el diablo…

-¿Wilhelm?- La voz de su madre suena desde la otra habitación, ligeramente preocupada y fastidio evidente en su tono, causando que Bill se congele en su lugar.

*-*

Dun Dun duuun

El capítulo que más me gusta, me encanta la reacción de Bill y el que sigue es todo angst *O* Como sea, sólo comunicar que me ha ido de la patada en la escuela y que voy super retrasadísima con la traducción, algo así como que ya no tengo capítulos en español O.o y definitivamente, si no actualizo en los próximos 15 días, no se desesperen, probablemente actualice a la semana XD o al mes… La verdad no les aseguro, me voy de mi casa a las 6 y 30 de la mañana, regreso una hora a comer y vuelvo a regresar hasta las 9 de la noche y lo único que quiero es dormir T.T Mis días libres han resultado ser sólo los domingos y no traduzco tan rápido para utilizar sólo dos domingos, así que, no desesperen, por fas, trataré de hacer tiempo para traerles una actualización.

¿Qué más? Gracias por todos sus comentarios, aunque en el capítulo pasado fueron mucho menos, pero tengo la esperanza.

Devi

P.D. Feliz final de día, lindo capítulo, eh? (todo romántico y acorde, verdad? XDD)


	12. No te Olvides de Nuestra Pequeña Charla

**12.- **Don't You Forget About Our Little Talk

(No Te Olvides de Nuestra Pequeña Charla)

*-*

El agarre de Bill en el pasamanos se tensa y apreta los dientes con el sonido de la voz de su madre. No puede lidiar con ella en ese momento; El se pondría realmente mal si se tiene que sentar al sermón sobre salir corriendo. Cerrando sus ojos y tomando un respiro, permanece en su lugar. Quizás si se está callado por unos segundos su madre asumirá que sólo está oyendo el aire o algo así, incluso aunque no hay aire en esta noche.

El sonido del piso rechinando debajo de un par de ligeros pasos se encuentra con los oídos de Bill y se engarrota en su lugar.  
-Wilhelm, allí estás. Cielos ¿en dónde has estado?- Su madre pregunta con ligero resentimiento y decepción.

Lentamente, Bill abre sus ojos y toma otro respiro antes de girarse y encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.  
-Arriba, Madre, baje por un vaso de agua- Intenta un pequeña mentira blanca, manteniendo su rostro tan serio como es posible.

Su madre le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y frunce sus labios –Claro, Wilhelm, pero es un poco extraño que nunca te vi entrar en la cocina. He estado sentada ahí la pasada media hora-

-Oh, bueno, apenas estaba bajando- Dice de repente suevamente, no mostrando signos de mentira.

Bill nota que su madre aprieta sus labios muy fuerte con desagrado, aunque decide dejarlo pasar. No hay punto en argumentar a esta hora de la noche de cualquier manera, sólo despertaría a los otros y ellos no necesitan eso ahora mismo.

-Bien- Su madre dice gentilmente, haciendo lo mejor para esconder la decepción por las acciones de su hijo- Ve a descansar, Wilhelm, no quiero que luzcas exhausto en la cena de mañana en la tarde- Con un ligero beso en la mejilla a Bill, camina alrededor de su hijo y asciende los escalones para retirarse a su cama por primera vez esa tarde. Al menos ahora ella puede dormirse sin la preocupación de dónde posiblemente podría estar su hijo mayor. Ahora puede descansar tranquilamente.

Bill, como sea, no está seguro como lo está su madre.  
Permanece parado en la misma posición, aún agarrando la barandilla mientras mira en la oscuridad del vestíbulo vacío, su visión desenfocándose a momentos.

La cena de mañana en la tarde, casi se había olvidado de ella.

Sus dedos aprietan su agarre alrededor de la barandilla, sosteniéndose tan firmemente que sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la fuerza.  
El enojo hierve en la punta de su estómago y llamas de fuego en sus ojos ante el pensamiento de ser forzado a atender tal evento contra su voluntad.

No tiene el tiempo para sucesos tan tontos y sin sentido, especialmente no cuando solamente tiene… menos de un año de vida.

Sus rodillas se doblan y sus piernas tiemblan, una ola de atontamiento atraviesa su cuerpo y lo lleva al suelo con un sonido sordo, el sonido no notado por las creaturas de la noche. Su agarre de la baranda sale de su alcance al caer al suelo, aún consciente aunque su mente está en algún otro lugar completamente. Doblando sus piernas hacia arriba para una posición más confortable, sitúa su cuerpo en el escalón superior y enrosca sus dedos alrededor de la base del pasamanos, poniendo su cabeza contra él mientras mira el final del oscuro vestíbulo.

Sus pensamientos corriendo enloquecidos en su mente, hurgando, moviéndose y mezclándose mientras viajan sobre una enorme imagen borrosa, aunque todos ellos apuntan a su muerte.

Su muerte…

Se sostiene al barandal más fuerte mientras otro mareo atraviesa todo su cuerpo y amenaza con llevarlo a la inconsciencia.  
Pero se sostiene en la realidad y hace su camino a través de esa realidad, negándose a ser absorbido dentro del mundo de la inconsciencia.

Cierra sus ojos para retener las lágrimas que comienzan a aparecer y toma un profundo respiro para tratar de calmar sus nervios.  
Como sea, no sirve; sus nervios hace mucho pasaron el punto de poder ser calmados. En lugar de eso, él está en un estado de constante nerviosismo.

Es el infierno.  
Esto debe de ser el infierno.  
Sabiendo tan horrible cosa como tu propia fecha de muerte.

Es el maldito infierno.

Es una simple fecha, nada más que una bola de números mostrados juntos y usados para señalar un cierto día del año.  
Aún, por alguna razón, esos números pueden tener tanto significado y tanta importancia.  
Esos números son capaces de volver a alguien completamente insano.

Conociendo esos números, su propia fecha de muerte, Bill se siente como si apenas hubiera sido diagnosticado de alguna enfermedad terminal. Es como si el doctor hubiera llegado a tu habitación momentos antes y te diagnosticará con una enfermedad así, y con una mirada practicada de simpatía el doctor dijera, en algo parecida a una voz triste, que sólo te quedan 11 meses para vivir.

Bill colapsa contra la barandilla, relajando sus músculos, mientras se vuelve un charco de algo extraño, derrumbándose, en la parte inferior de las escaleras, incapaz de sostener su cabeza erguida mucho más. La fatiga y el agotamiento son demasiado para que él lo soporte y están abrumando no sólo su cuerpo, también su mente, volviendo sus pensamientos en palabras e imágenes incoherentes.

Suspirando, trata de alejar todos sus pensamientos de esa fecha.  
No puede decir que no está escrito en piedra, porque, diablos, probablemente lo está.  
Literalmente.

Pero es un montón de números tontos, y están aún a casi un año de distancia. Tiene tiempo.

Excepto que en este momento no quiere más que estar encerrado en los protectores y cálidos brazos de Tom, relajar su cansado cuerpo contra el único que parece encajar con el suyo tan perfectamente, como si ellos fueran hechos para alinearse uno con el otro. Libera un suspiro alegre al imaginar la sábana de seguridad que rodea su cuerpo cuando Tom está cerca y la tensión lentamente se drena de sus cansados miembros, incluso con la imagen del abrazo de Tom. Eso es suficiente para calmarlo.

Sintiendo una oleada fresca de tranquilidad atravesar su cuerpo, se levanta de su posición encogida en el escalón inferior y relaja su agarre del pasamanos. Girando, lentamente asciende la escalera y se dirige a su cuarto en el segundo piso, todo momento imaginando a Tom a su lado. Es la única cosa que saca a su dudosa mente de esos horribles números llamados fecha y las ansias de la cena de mañana en la tarde.

Sabiendo que no puede usar el futuro como un escape cuando sea que lo necesite, reluctantemente entra a su habitación e inmediatamente colapsa en su cama, su cuerpo instantáneamente relajándose sobre el colchón. Encogiéndose es una bolita esa noche, Bill se queda dormido pensando en un muchacho de rastas con una sonrisa traviesa que vive 100 años en el futuro. De alguna manera, es el único pensamiento que le llevará al país de los sueños esa noche, un lugar donde puede encontrarse a esa sonrisa traviesa cuando quiera.

**

Esa noche Tom yace despierto en su cama, mirando el techo con una mirada distante y en blanco en sus ojos desinteresados.  
Algo se siente extraño, cayendo en el fondo de su estómago.

Se deja atrapar y pierde media noche, el sueño negándose a llegar a él en la oscuridad, dejándolo colgando en la innombrable tierra entre el sueño y la realidad, el lugar donde el sueño es visible y lejos del alcance de tus dedos. El lugar donde tu mente se niega a descansar, manteniéndote despierto con cada pensamiento aleatorio posible, lanzando situaciones locas que te hacen enloquecer por nada.

Pero no importa cuán seguido se gire y no importa cuántas ovejas cuente, Tom no parece encontrar el sueño.

Tirado ahí, sobre su espalda, siente como si estuviera perdiendo algo.

Siente como si allí debería estar un peso en sus brazos, otro cuerpo enroscado contra el suyo, acurrucado en su abrazo.

En lugar de eso, es dejado con un sentimiento de soledad mientras se remueve entre las sábanas de su cama por casi la millonésima vez esa noche.

**

-Oh, Wilhelm- La madre de Bill dice con una dulce voz mientras camina dentro de su habitación para ver a su hijo parado cerca de la ventana, usando un vaso como un espejo para ajustar el collar de su camisa de vestir. Ella sonríe y coloca sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla mientras admira a su hijo –luces muy guapo esta noche, Wilhelm- Asegura, caminando hacia él.

Bill rueda sus ojos y hace una cara de disgusto que su madre no puede ver mientras estira el cuello de su camisa una vez más. -Madre, ¿está cena es realmente necesaria?- Alisa el cuello hacia abajo y se gira para encontrar la mirada preocupada de su madre.

-Bueno, por supuesto que lo es- Confirma- No te tendríamos desposando a una completa extraña, Wilhelm, no seas tonto ahora-  
Ella quita una mota inexistente de polvo y golpea ligeramente a su hijo en el hombro, sonriendo gentilmente.

Bill aprieta su quijada ante las palabras de su madre.  
Así que, aparentemente ellos están esperando que su matrimonio trabaje a la mar de bien.  
Si solo pudiera decirles acerca de Tom, aunque sabe que no terminaría con un feliz por siempre y para siempre.  
Él probablemente terminaría en un ataúd tres metros bajo tierra más pronto de lo necesario.

-Madre ¿Qué sí esto no funciona?-

-No estés hablando tantas sandeces, Wilhelm – su madre trata-Si hablas en negativo, podría terminar de esa manera, y nadie de nosotros quiere eso ahora, ¿o sí? –Ella mira a su hijo, una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos. Bill sacude su cabeza reticentemente, con miedo a decir no- Claro que no. Queremos que las cosas funcionen esta vez, ¿verdad que sí, Wilhelm?- Bill asiente en respuesta, su lengua sujeta fuertemente entre sus dientes- Bien, ahora veamos cómo va. Quiero que actúes como el caballero que te hemos educado para que seas, ¿está claro, Wilhelm?-

Ella mira a su hijo con una mirada incuestionable apareciendo en sus ojos, silenciosamente advirtiéndole que las cosas mejor vayan como lo planeado.  
-Sí, Madre- Bill afirma, parándose recto en su lugar mientras siente los ojos de su madre haciéndole agujeros en la espalda.

No lo malinterpreten; Bill ama a su madre.  
Ella no es tan mala y malvada, es sólo que a veces puede ser una mujer un poco aterradora.  
Y ella ama a su hijo, realmente lo hace.  
Ella no quiere volverse una mala madre, así que trata de proteger a Bill con todo eso que hace.  
Quiere que su hijo tenga una buena vida, y la única manera que ve para que suceda es que se case con una apropiada joven.

-Bueno- Dice con una sincera sonrisa, recorriendo con su mano un lado de la cara de su hijo y acunando su mejilla de una manera maternal- Ahora, Florence es una linda muchacha. Es de tu edad, muy bonita, y una candidata razonable para que tomes su mano en matrimonio, Wilhelm-

-¡Madre! ¿Una candidata razonable? Realmente Madre, lo hace sonar como si estuviera pujando por un caballo- Bill responde con un tono sarcástico recibiendo una ligera mira de su madre.

Como sea, chasquea suavemente y sacude su cabeza- Wilhelm, por favor, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ella es una encantadora jovencita. Y tu padre y yo esperamos que ustedes dos se lleven bien. Ella es realmente adorable, casi el equivalente para tu resplandor-

-Madre, por favor- Dice Bill con voz embarazosa mientras un ligero rubor calienta sus mejillas.

Su madre sonríe suavemente- Oh, está bien, ella no es tan deslumbrante como tú-  
Bill se ríe de su madre y ajusta su camisa nerviosamente, mirando alrededor.

-Eleanor, Wilhelm, ¡están aquí!- La voz del padre de Bill hace eco desde escaleras abajo, indicándoles que bajen a cenar. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose es escuchado, seguido por una variedad de voces.

-Bien, Vamos entonces- Su madre dice y se aferra a la mano de su hijo, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo.

-Mark, Eleanor, adorable volver a verlos a ustedes dos otra vez- Un hombre con una cara alegre dice en voz muy alta, abriendo sus brazos mientras le sonríe a los padres de Bill. Su esposa para a su lado, sus hijos aún escondidos detrás de él, todos ellos aún en el atrio cerca de la puerta. Su esposa es algo bajita y delgada comparada con la altura y redondez natural de él.

-Por supuesto, siempre es un placer, Paul- El padre de Bill dice y sacude la mano del hombre, sonriendo brillantemente y en bienvenida.  
Después de saludar al hombre y a su esposa, se gira hacia su hijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.  
-Wilhelm- Dice placenteramente, educadamente diciendo a su hijo que se acerque y se quite de los escalones.

Bill accede y desciende el último par de escalones para detenerse al lado de su padre, parándose derecho y alto, unas cuantos pulgadas más que su padre. El hombre toma el codo de Bill para guiarlo, lentamente guiándolo lejos de los escalones y pasando al hombre, cuyo nombre es, aparentemente, Paul, y su esposa. Se detienen y Bill pone atención a la persona parada delante de ellos.

-.Y Wilhelm, Ella es Florence- El padre de Bill dice y deja ir su brazo, dejándole espacio para saludar a la joven mujer.

Bill se tensa y sus ojos caen sobre la creatura enfrente de él, ¿criatura? No, esa no es la palabra apropiada.  
Su madre estaba en lo correcto acerca de algo; ella es la parte femenina equivalente a la belleza de Bill, asumiendo que eso sea posible.

Bill la mira por lo que siente es algo así como una hora, aunque en tiempo real no es más que un par de segundos. Le da una ojeada rápida al cuerpo de la muchacha, tratando de no ser tan obvio. Pero por Dios, ella atrapa tu atención. Engalanada con un vestido de la época que parece pegarse a sus caderas como un guante, mostrando sus curvas es los lugares correctos, incluso aunque sea un hecho de que tiene un corsé debajo de la ropa. No es tan delgada como un palo, ni tan ligera como una pluma. Luce delicada con su cabello castaño rizado en preciosos y pequeños caireles, una parte arriba una parte abajo. Sus mejillas están pintadas con una moderada cantidad de rubor, dándole a su cara la perfecta calidez para lucir su espléndida elegancia.

Bill repentinamente vuelve a la realidad y siente los ojos de todo en esa habitación sobre él, esperando para que se mueva.  
Sintiéndose casi idiota, toma la delicada mano de Florence en la suya y coloca un ligero beso en la parte de arriba de sus delgados dedos.  
Nada afectivo, es sólo un saludo amable para ese tipo de ocasión.

-Es agradable finalmente conocerla, Señorita Schäfer- Dice Bill con suave voz, sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Cómo está usted?-

Las mejillas de Florence notablemente se vuelven de un oscuro color rosado, incluso a través de la ligera capa de rubor ya puesta sobre sus mejillas. Quizás esa es la razón para la ligera capa de maquillaje en primer lugar.

Ella inclina su cabeza gentilmente para tratar de esconder su sonrojo mientras Bill libera su mano y la regresa a su lugar, a su lado.  
-Bastante bien hoy, Sr. Trümper, gracias- responde en una dulce y aterciopelada voz.

Bill sonríe educadamente y mira más allá de ella. Si fuera otro muchacho, ella sería una señal de alerta y tendría problemas alejando su mirada de ella, Pero es Bill; él no es casi como muchos de los otros muchachos de su edad. Sí, está de acuerdo, ella es esplendida. Cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla, pero Bill ya tiene a alguien. Y ese alguien no es sólo cualquiera, ese alguien es mejor, ese alguien es Tom; su Tomi.

Su estómago se vuelve un apretado nudo ante el pensamiento de Tom. ¿Esto está mal?  
Estando hoy aquí, conociendo a esta chica a quien se supone desposará, ¿está mal?

No es como si tuviera una alternativa entre si quiere estar parado aquí en este preciso momento o no, pero no puede quitarse el sentimiento que se desliza en el fondo de su estómago. Es ese sentimiento persistente que le sigue diciéndole que está traicionando a Tom, pero él no lo hace ¿o sí? Eso sólo es si estuviera enamorándose de esa muchacha, y sabe por hecho que una cosa como esa nunca pasará. No puede pasar nunca, sabe que no lo hará.

Seguro, ella es hermosa, pero incluso no hace que las mariposas en el estómago de Bill cobren vida.  
Ellas sólo permanecen en un pacífico sueño, completamente inafectadas por su radiante belleza, como si estuvieran mirando nada más que un papel tapiz.

-Entonces vengan, no debemos hacer esperar a la cena- La madre de Bill dice, mirando seriamente a su hijo.

**

La cena ha estado transcurriendo sin dificultades la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo mundo se ha estado llevando bien, y los padres han estado haciendo la mayoría de la plática. Es más como una convivencia para conocerse que otra cosa, aunque Bill sabe que se espera de él en las siguientes semanas. Asumiendo que Florence estuviera feliz después de conocer a Bill, entonces la responsabilidad de que su pequeña relación siga adelante recae sobre él, a pesar del doloroso sentimiento que parece crecer en su corazón cada vez que piensa en el futuro.

-Luce muy radiante esta noche, señorita Schäfer- Comenta Bill mientras él y Florence salen al porche de la entrada después de la cena.  
Técnicamente, los habían corrido para "algún tiempo a solas" como su madre inventó.

-Florence, por favor, Sr. Trümper- Dice ella en respuesta. –Aunque, muchas gracias, Sr. Tr-

-Bill, por favor- Le interrumpe ya que odia ser llamado como si estuviera haciendo negocios. Aunque por alguna razón, ama cuando Tom lo llama por su apellido; hay algo acerca de la manera en que Tom lo dice que envía escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

-Bill- Florence se corrige a sí misma y se ruboriza ligeramente, aunque la oscuridad proyecta sombras directamente a su rostro, escondiendo el cambio de color en sus mejillas mientras ladea su cabeza.

Se quedan callados por unos minutos, parados a unos pies de distancia y casi cerca del final del porche.  
Ambos sosteniéndose en los barandales de madera y mirando hacia el jardín.  
Bill, como sea, tiene sus ojos posados en el cielo.

-¿Florence?- Pregunta después del silencio que ha tomado.

-¿Sí?- Responde nerviosamente, girando su cabeza para mirar al hermoso hombre junto a ella. Nunca antes había tenido el conocimiento que un hombre pudiese ser tan hermoso. Guapo, sí, ella tiene su hombre soñado, pero ¿hermoso y bonito? Bill es el primero que ha visto de su tipo.

Bill suspira calladamente y desvía su mirada del cielo, girando su atención y pensamiento lejos de esa cara que ha estado infectando todos sus pensamientos las últimas semanas. –Florence, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí está noche, cierto?- Pregunta suavemente, tratando lo mejor que puede de no sonar muy duro. Después de todo, ella es una linda chica.

Florence agacha su cabeza otra vez, probablemente sonrojándose aún más –Sí, lo sé, Bill-

-Hmm- Bill responde gentilmente. Al menos ella sabe por qué están aquí. Ha habido veces en el pasado que las chicas no tenían conocimiento. Esas veces son una tortura; son ignorantes. –Pero somos tan jóvenes- Bill agrega en un murmullo.

-Mi madre dice que es más tarde de lo usual- Florence dice calladamente mientras mira al jardín. Pero ella está de acuerdo, son jóvenes.

Bill mira a Florencia y nota la mirada en su rostro. Es casi parecido al que ha tratado de esconder toda la noche.  
-No quieres estar aquí más de lo que yo lo hago, ¿verdad?- Bill pregunta en un tono gentil.

-Oh- Dice ella en un tono sorprendido, rápidamente girando su cabeza de regreso hacia Bill.  
-No sea tonto, por supuesto…-

-Florence, por favor, no diga lo que piense que va a agradar a su madre- Bill la interrumpe. –Puedo verlo en su rostro, Florence-

-¿Usted puede?- Pregunta tímidamente, rápidamente alejando su mirada y tratando de esconder su cara. Su madre la mataría si viera la cara de total desagrado durante toda la noche. Es cierto, no quiere estar aquí.

-Sí, pudo hacerlo- Confirma el muchacho, aún mirando lejos de ella.

Florence suspira pesadamente –Mi madre dice que más vale que funcione- Murmura por lo bajo, disgustos en su tono de voz mientras habla- Está cansada de mi negativa las veces pasadas-

-Nuestras madres suenan como gemelas- Bill dice con una risa, agradecido que no es el único que está siendo obligado a esto.  
Aunque ahora tiene un dilema entre sus manos, verdad.

Florence se ríe con suavidad.  
-Entonces, Bill, usted no quiere estar aquí, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero nuestras madres sí. Ahora ¿Qué sugiere hacer?-  
Gira su cabeza y mira a Bill una vez más, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Bien- Bill comienza lentamente y mira hacia el cielo por sabrá Dios qué vez esa tarde. Debería estar en un lugar diferente en lugar de este en ese momento, relajándose en los brazos de cierto muchacho con rastas. Oh, cuan diferente es él comparado con la delicada dama parada a su lado. Encuentra la mirada de Florence antes de continuar su oración –Digo que usted y yo juguemos con los deseos de nuestras madres por ahora y veamos que sucede. Por lo menos, esperaremos hasta que estemos listos para una cosa como esa. ¿Cómo suena eso?-

Florence sonríe dulcemente, su elegancia notándose a través de su suave risa y sus brillantes ojos.  
-Eso suena como un perfecto y completo plan, Sr. Trümper-

**

Regresando adentro y sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre todo el asunto, Bill sonríe sinceramente mientras siente como si hubieran ganado un poco de ese arreglo. No accedió al matrimonio aún, y puede decir por una vez que no está decepcionando las expectativas de la muchacha haciendo eso. No puede evitar preguntarse por qué Florence, de entre todas las jóvenes, no querría casarse aún, pero supone que ya se enterará de la razón en un futuro cercano.

En poco tiempo la familia Schäfer está lista para irse.  
Bill se dirige a otra habitación para tomar sus abrigos y chales, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible.

Con los artículos en su brazo, se gira para dejar el pequeño cuarto sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con…

-¡Gustav!- Bill brinca de sorpresa. Rápidamente sonríe y le dice a su cuerpo que se relaje. No hay algo por lo que tener miedo, es sólo Gustav, el hermano mayor de Florence. Para ser honesto, no parecen estar emparentado. Gustav es más chaparro que el hombre ordinario y ligeramente ancho, heredado de su padre, a lo que Bill puede ver. Tiene el cabello rubio corto, eso es un corte de cabello muy lindo.

Y siempre camina por ahí con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.  
Ligeramente testarudo, pero la mayoría del tiempo luce determinado.  
Aunque quizás sólo sea que está perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-No tenía que regresar aquí- Bill le informa con voz amigable, sonriendo cortésmente aunque no se nota en la habitación oscura. Él sólo puede apreciar la silueta de la complexión de Gustav gracias a la ligera luz que entra en la habitación desde la lámpara del vestíbulo-Estaba llevando sus abrigos…- Bill continua sólo para ser interrumpido.

Con un fuerte agarre, Bill es aventado contra la pared detrás de él. Su respiración se atora en su garganta mientras mira hacia abajo, al brazo de Gustav presionado contra su pecho en forma de advertencia, sosteniendo sin ganas contra la pared y manteniéndolo aún asegurado para que no se escabulla.

Bill eleva sus ojos para encontrarse con la amenazadora mirada de Gustav.  
Jadea silencioso.

-Escucha bien, Bill. Bill- se ríe- ¿Puedo llamarte Bill?-Gustav le pregunta riéndose por lo bajo, sus labios curvándose en una malévola sonrisa.  
Bill asiente con su cabeza frenéticamente en respuesta, incapaz de encontrar su voz.

-Bien, bien- Gustav dice con una sonrisa mientras aligera su agarre sólo para apretar más a Bill contra la pared –ahora, Bill, escúchame bien, esta no es la primera vez que Florence atraviesa por esto, y sé que está no es tu primera vez a pesar de ese proceso que aparentaron antes. Ella ha sido lastimada en el pasado, y siendo su hermano mayor, no quiero ver a mi pequeña hermana herida, ¿escuchaste? La lastimas, me lastimas ¿está claro?-

Bill traga fuerte y asiente muy firmemente.

-Bien- La sonrisa malvada de Gustav se transforma en una sonrisa amable- Conozco a Florence, y sé por hecho que no actuará si la lastimas. Ella lentamente se curará y se sobrepondrá. Pero yo no soy como ella. Si tú la lastimas, no me lo voy a pensar dos veces, ¿entiendes, Bill?-

Bill mira directamente a los ojos de Gustav, viendo claramente la llama de la advertencia.  
Tragando fuertemente una vez más, asiente.  
-Entiendo- Confirma, su voz temblando casi como un murmullo.

Gustav ríe y relaja su agarre contra Bill, dejando que el pobre muchacho de cabellos negros colapse contra la pared en shock. Decidiendo terminar de buena manera, Gustav sonríe sinceramente y alcanza con ambas manos para quitar las arrugas recién encontradas en la camisa de Bill. Alisa las arrugas y ajusta el cuello de tal manera que se ve como si fuera nuevo.

-Bien. Eso es muy bueno- Dice y jala fuertemente la camisa de vestir de Bill para reacomodarla propiamente.  
-Ahora, Bill, no te olvides de nuestra pequeña charla, ¿de acuerdo?- Gustav pregunta con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras camina fuera de la habitación sin oir una respuesta.

La respiración de Bill se libera de su garganta mientras recupera la habilidad para respirar una vez más y sacude su cabeza mientras sigue la figura de Gustav salir de la habitación. Si Bill tuviera algún conocimiento de películas en el futuro, se sentiría justo como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con el Padrino. Pero siendo de los principios del siglo XX, el se queda parado ahí completamente estupefacto y más asustado de lo que estado en sus 17 años de vida.

Tragando fuertemente y tratando de quitar de su mente la pequeña platica con Gustav mientras camina lentamente fuera de la pequeña habitación, no quiere más que estar en los brazos de Tom en ese mismo instante.

*-*

**N/T Hallo!**

**Toy de vuelta, no por mucho, pero les traigo este capítulo que en especial me encanta! La forma en que Bill piensa en Tom me hace suspirar de enamoramiento, ya quisiero yo tener alguien por quien pensar así. Wtvr.**

**Apreció Gustav! Wui! Un urra para el gusanito!! Jajaj, nos salió pelionero, eh? XD Nos vemos en 15 o 21 días, bye bye!!**


	13. Sabes Que Amor Implica Mucho, Mucho Más

**13.- **You Do Know That Love Involves Much, Much More than Kissing.

(Sabes Que Amor Implica Mucho, Mucho Más que Besos…)

*-*

-Oh sí, fue de hecho algo totalmente terrible , Sr. Kaulitz- Bill dice en voz baja mientras mira a Tom desde su posición de descanso, pensando en la noche de hace casi una semana cuando tuvo esa platica improvisada con Gustav, el sobre protector hermano mayor de Florence.

Él no estuvo asustado completamente, sólo tuvo un poco de miedo por la amenaza.  
Gustav prácticamente le ha advertido que si no se casa con su hermana, entonces podría decirle adiós a su vida, básicamente.

Bill tiembla ligeramente a pesar de la brisa tibia que besa su piel en los días finales de la primavera pues el verano está llegando rápidamente. Es un día adorable. El cielo está limpio, y el sol está alto en el cielo, iluminando con sus rayos dorados a la tierra que está debajo. No es uno de esos días aburridos donde todo parece estarse moviendo en cámara lenta porque algo realmente importe.

Y Bill Trümper y Tom Kaulitz están usando el día como ventaja, sólo están disfrutando estando en la presencia del otro.  
No tienen algún asunto en el que necesiten estar o tienen tareas que realizar.  
Tiene el día entero para relajarse en compañía del otro.

-Sólo puedo imaginarme- Tom dice por lo bajo mientras mira a Bill, encontrando sus ojos para sonreír suavemente.  
Están escondidos en una pradera que clama por una buena podada, la hierba es muy alta y excelente para esconderse.  
Es el lugar perfecto para sus pequeños encuentros que el resto del mundo no entendería en este tiempo.

Tom está sentado con sus piernas extendidas frente a él, y Bill yace perpendicular a él, reclinado sobre la tierra y su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Tom. La hierba alta les rodea a ambos mientras platican de lo que ha pasado los últimos días. Desde que Bill huyo aquella noche, Tom le ha estado dando su espacio y distancia para que lidie con ese pedazo de conocimiento aprendido en la casa Kaulitz.

Pero después de la cuarta noche de quedarse dormido con el sentimiento de que algo falta entre sus brazos, Tom finalmente se desesperó.  
No podía funcionar correctamente con la pregunta constante en su mente de si Bill está bien o simplemente se aterro viendo esa fecha. Quedándose dormido por la noche con su mente preguntándose, Tom sólo podía imaginar lo peor. Él sigue viendo imágenes en su mente de un deprimido y confuso Bill haciendo algunas cosas locas. Algunas veces su mente iba tan lejos como para sugerir suicidio.

Y eso fue el colmo.  
No podía sentarse por ahí y esperar con su sobre-imaginativa mente mucho más.

Así que él fue a la ahora muy familiar parte del parque con el poste en la tierra, enroscó sus dedos alrededor de la manija en posición adecuada y la agitó para viajar 100 años al pasado. Cómo funciona es aún un extraño misterio para él y Bill. Ellos sólo agradecen que funcione.

-Te he extrañado, Tomi- Bill dice en un suave murmullo.  
Mira a Tom con una sonrisa torcida, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas antes de que caigan desde sus ojos húmedos.  
A veces se sienten tan débil, dejando que sus emociones le superen de esa manera.

Tom sonríe y recorre con sus dedos el largo cabello de Bill, peinando los largos mechones.  
-Sólo han sido 5 días. Tom responde, sorprendido de oír su voz quebrarse mientras se da cuenta que las lágrimas en los ojos de Bill están reflejadas en los suyos.

Bill suspira y rueda ligeramente sobre su costado de tal manera que puede tener una mejor vista de Tom y se arrima un poco más cerca.  
-Lo sé- Dice- pero se siente como si fuera más que eso- pasa una mano apresuradamente por sus ojos.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí- Tom le consuela y mueve su mano desde el cabello de Bill hacia los brillante ríos que comienzan a caer de los ojos de Bill, silenciosamente cayendo desde las esquinas de sus ojos. Bill le sonríe a Tom, una sonrisa cerrada, pero es una sonrisa después de todo –También te extrañe- Agrega suavemente y se agacha para presionar sus labios contra la frente de Bill.

-¿Lo hiciste?-Bill pregunta avergonzado, abriendo sus ojos cuando siente a Tom alejarse de su frente.  
Levanta su mano derecha y con su dedo índice recorre uno de los lados del rostro de Tom.

Tom sonríe y regresa sus dedos al cabello de Bill, recorriéndolo –Claro que lo hice- Aclara.  
-Siempre te extraño- Tom dice con tono suave, entendiendo que eso es verdad.

-¿Siempre?- Bill pregunta y pone la mejilla de Tom en su mano.  
Tom acaricia esa mano ligeramente y asiente en respuesta –Siempre significa cada vez que estamos apartados-

Bill sonríe para si mismo, su corazón hinchándose ante las palabras de Tom.  
Nunca ha tenido a alguien que se preocupe tanto por él en toda su vida.  
Y ahora alguien lo hace.

-¿Realmente me extraña tan seguido, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta curioso, reafirmando los sentimientos de Tom.  
Tom sonríe ante la pregunta de Bill, amando la manera que Bill aún insiste en llamarlo por su apellido de vez en cuando.

-Lo hago- Tom responde con una sonrisa.  
Para sellar sus sentimientos, se agacha y junta sus labios con los de Bill en un suave beso, nada mayor.  
Y mientras Tom se separa, no puede contralar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro y parece quedarse en ese lugar.

_Él me ama_, el pensamiento corre por la mente de Bill un par de veces hasta que su cuerpo lo registra. Su corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido mientras mira los ojos de Tom y nunca se ha sentido más amado en toda su vida que cuando mira a los ojos del chico junto a él.

Él ha sido incapaz de casarse los últimos años porque declina todas las ofertas, insistiendo que espera por el amor.  
Y ahora que lo ha encontrado, no puede evitar preguntarse si es un error.  
No solamente su amor es por un muchacho, si no que él es… _del futuro_, Bill termina sus pensamientos.  
Su rostro cae ligeramente, la sonrisa borrándose de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tom pregunta despacio, hablando como si estuvieran en una librería, como si hablando demasiado fuerte la paz se rompiera.  
Frunce el celo mientras nota la mirada confundida en los ojos de Bill.

Pero en lugar de responder con un pensamiento angustiado, la sonrisa de Bill regresa completa. –Nada- le asegura a Tom sonriendo más brillante –Algunas veces me toma algunos segundos que mi mente se adecue a la idea de que eres del _futuro_- Termina con una muy, pero muy suave voz, no más fuerte que el chillido de un ratón.

-Oh, ya veo- Tom dice con una pequeña risa -¿Y eso es un problema?-

-Claro que no- Bill responde con una sonrisa. Se ríe y mueve su mano de la mejilla de Tom de regreso a su cabeza, lentamente agachándolo para que sus labios puedan encontrarse en un aún ligero beso.

Es un beso de los del tipo suave, con sus bocas aún cerradas y sólo la piel de sus labios encontrándose como las piezas de un rompecabezas infantil, poniendo dos y dos juntas para formar una. Tom yace sobre Bill, encorvándose para una mejor posición mientras sonríe dentro del beso. No sabía que podía tener tanta satisfacción con tan pequeña acción, pero puede. Al menos puede con Bill.

Nada entre ellos tiene que ser demasiado extremo o agresivo, o al menos tan lejos, eso es.  
Por ahora, pequeños y suaves besos son más que suficientes para volverlos locos y anhelantes por más hasta su próximo encuentro.

-Tomi- El nombre sale de la boca de Bill en un suspiro, mezclándose con la brisa del final de la primavera mientras se separan una vez más. Tom hace contacto visual para mostrar que está escuchando, así que Bill continua sin una respuesta verbal –Te amo- agrega suavemente, sonriendo mientras las palabras salen de sus labios, sonando más correctas dichas en voz alta que en su mente.

Tom sonríe y atora un mechón de cabello de Bill detrás de su oreja.  
-También lo amo, Sr. Trümper- Responde con un tono humorístico, dejando un casto beso en la punta de la nariz de Bill mientras acomoda la cabeza del pelinegro en su regazo. Aún sonriendo como un niño chiquito quien sólo a trepado por primera vez la telaraña de acero, Tom estira su mano y toma la de Bill, entrelazando sus dedos- Yo… deseo que podamos estar juntos por siempre- Tom susurra con voz entrecortada, esperando que por una vez, sólo está vez, quizás su deseo se vuelva realidad.

Pero los deseos raramente lo hacen.

-Por siempre es mucho tiempo, Tomi- Bill dice calladamente, aunque él fantasee con el pensamiento. –Aunque ¿A qué para siempre te refieres?- Pregunta curioso, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de lado.

Tom piensa acerca de eso por un minuto o algo así, antes de responder con una sonrisa traviesa –Al mío- Dice simple y seguro.

-¿El tuyo?- Bill se sienta y gira su cuerpo para mirar a Tom -¿Por qué el suyo, Sr. Kaulitz?-

Tom sonríe y aprieta un poco más la mano de Bill mientras su sonrisa luce grande y brillante ante el muchacho de cabellos negros junto a él.  
-Porque mi para siempre es probablemente 100 años más largo que él tuyo-

Bill se ríe entre dientes ante el razonamiento.  
No es que el por siempre de Tom sea 100 más largo, meramente comienza 100 años en el futuro.  
-¿Es eso, Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Tom sonríe y se desliza un poco más cerca de Bill, poniendo al muchacho sobre su regazo mientras junta sus labios por un corto beso más rudo que el anterior.-No sabes que tanto daría para que vinieras y vivieras con migo por siempre- Tom susurra contra los labios de Bill, tratando de retener sus emociones mientras siente a Bill sonreír ante sus palabras.

-¿Es eso una oferta?-

-Es más que una oferta- Tom responde mientras deja un beso en la mejilla de Bill, deseando poder cargarlo y llevarlo a casa con él por hoy, pero Bill se tensa momentáneamente. –es una petición y una oferta- Tom dice y agrega con voz suave y sedosa –Pero no hasta que estés listo-

-¿Hasta que esté listo?- Pregunta mientras un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Nunca ha pensado en ir al tiempo de Tom. Él tiene una vida aquí, con su familia. Él no podría simplemente levantarse e irse con un simple adiós y decir "¡Me voy al futuro!" Ellos no entenderían. Nadie lo haría- Pero ¿qué hay de mi familia?- Bill pregunta mientras aleja su cabeza de los labios distractores de Tom.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-No puedo sólo dejarlos, Sr. Kaulitz. Ellos me necesitan…-

-Bill, ¿Qué estarías haciendo si te casas? Los estarías dejando atrás, ¿o no? No es diferente a eso- Tom reclama.

-Pero- Bill comienza y mira hacia el suelo, dejando que sus ojos se desenfoquen mientras compara las dos cosas –son diferentes. Casarse y huir hacia el futuro son dos cosas muy diferentes-

Tom se ríe y enreda sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill, obligándolo a que recueste sobre él.  
-Muy diferente- Repite las palabras del otro y juguetonamente hunde su nariz en el cabello de Bill, oliendo la esencia de su cuello. Sonríe ante las sensaciones que la esencia envía a través de su nariz –Una envuelve a una chica que probablemente es un completo fastidio, mientras que en la otra tienes a algún delicioso y guapo muchacho con rastas- Tom continua y deja un camino de besos desde el la frente hasta la oreja de Bill, haciéndolo temblar y reírse debajo de aquel toque.

-¡Tomi!- Grita, completamente olvidado su dilema de las posibilidades del futuro.

-Oh, correctísimo- Tom susurra en su oído, sonriendo mientras juega con él- Ese es el muchacho con rastas que está en una de las opciones, ¿verdad?- Pregunta riéndose, recibiendo una risa expectante de su amado.

Tal vez Bill está ligeramente asustado por la posibilidad de correr y escapar al futuro, a pesar del hecho que se le estaría dando la oportunidad de estar vivido con Tom. Pero en este punto, Tom no lo obligará a nada que no desee hacer. Aunque espera, al final, que ellos terminen juntos, no importa en cual periodo de tiempo tengan que vivir.

Pero afortunadamente, la idea ahora está dicha.

**

-Entonces, Señorita Florence- Bill comienza con un ligero tono, tratando de hablar con la chica que camina junto a él como si fueran amigos. Es un linda chica, y el no quiere hacerle daño alguno en lo absoluto. Especialmente después de la plática con su hermano, pero no ve como sería capaz de vivir sin lastimar a Florence en el futuro. No quiere casarse con ella. Para él, es casi el equivalente de ser vendido como esclavo.

-¿Sí?- Responde con voz dulce, girando su cabeza para mostrarle que tiene su completa atención.  
Ellos están caminando por el pueblo en lo que sus padres piensan será una cita romántica, aunque es todo lo contrario.  
Estos dos mucho más que discutir las torturas del matrimonio, hablan de su propia perspectiva.

-Ahora dígame- Bill continúa suavemente, caminando con sus manos detrás de su espalda. No quiere que sus manos accidentalmente choquen.  
-¿Por qué una dulce y hermosa mujer como usted no querría casarse?- Bill la mira justo a tiempo para ver sus mejillas cubrirse de un adorable tono rosado.

Si su madre no la hubiese despreciado por encogerse de hombros como un niño, ella se encogería de hombros en lugar de hablar, pero ella abre la boca.  
-No quiero sentirme atada, Sr. Trümper- comienza como si se hablara a ella misma en lugar de al chico junto a ella. –No quiero ser la tradicional esposa y casar a algún hombre aburrido y ser forzada a darle tres hijos. Ese no es el tipo de vida que quiero, Sr. Trümper-

Bill gira su cabeza y la mira sólo para ver sus ojos centelleando ante el pensamiento de lo que realmente quiere hacer con su vida. Ella está sonriendo dulcemente y parece como si no quisiera retener y atrasar más sus planes de vida -¿Y qué tipo de vida quiere?- Bill pregunta suavemente.

Florence vacila visiblemente por un segundo y gira su cabeza para mirar por donde está caminando. Su rostro se apaga mientas comienza a decir sus sueños con una voz pequeña, sonando casi asombrada de sus pensamientos –Sr. Trümper, no quiero vivir en una casa, educar hijos y cocinar la cena, y lavar los platos y limpiar la casa por el resto de mi vida. ¡Quiero viajar por el mundo! ¡Quiero tomar un barco y atravesar el océano hacia esa maravillosa América de la cual los periódicos siempre hablan! Quiero ir a diferentes países y conocer gente que hable lenguajes completamente diferentes al mío. Quiero ver todas las culturas diferentes del mundo, y ver cómo le hacen en situaciones como el matrimonio-

Para el final de su pequeño discurso, su voz está llena de deseo y emoción y es obvio que el matrimonio no es la tarea principal de su lista de "cosas que hacer". Bill sonríe ante cuan honesta está siendo ella, no muchas chicas siquiera murmurarían sus sueños y van en contra de los principios de la sociedad moderna.

-Y Señorita Schäfer, no quiero retenerla- Dice honestamente.

**

-¡Tomi, estás aquí!- Bill casi chilla mientras corre a través del jardín hacia el chico de rastas parado con una mano en la pipa de agua. Sonríe mientras lo alcanza y toma la mano de Tom, jalándolo con él fuera del jardín y dentro de un santuario escondido entre los árboles.

Tom no puede evitar sonreír mientras le permite a Bill jalarlo dentro del denso bosque al final de la residencia Trümper.  
Sólo han estado apartados por cuatro días esa vez y ya se siente como si hubiera sido un mes.  
Y el afán de Bill sólo se nota más cuando Tom realiza que olvido por completo traerle un cambio de ropa.  
Pero supongo que la ropa del siglo XXI de Tom no importa mucho realmente cuando están escondidos del resto del mundo de los principios del siglo XIX.

Alcanzan un pequeño espacio entre los árboles y Bill se detiene en medio de un paso y se gira para encarar a Tom. Sonríe dulcemente y se niega a dejar ir la mano de Tom –Lo extrañe-

Tom da un par de pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y jala su mano para liberarla de la de Bill y poder acunar su cara con sus manos –Siempre me extrañas ¿no es así?- Pregunta mientras acerca sus labios a los de Bill en un muy deseado beso.

El beso se profundiza, mucho para la sorpresa de Tom, y Bill incluso abre sus labios y deja a Tom entrar.  
No es la primera vez, pero es muy rara la ocasión que sus besos van más allá de labios sobre labios.  
Pero hoy, es evidente que Bill realmente extrañó a Tom.

-¿Qué se te ha metido?- Tom pregunta juguetonamente cuando se separan.

Bill se sonroja mucho y baja su cabeza ligeramente avergonzado-Yo…lo siento, Sr. Kaulitz, no era mi intención ser tan agresi-

Tom ríe entre dientes y coloca otro beso en los labios de Bill.  
-No te disculpes- Dice después de separase casi una pulgada.  
-Como que- Besa la mejilla de Bill- me gusta-

Bill se ríe suavemente y por una vez lleva sus labios a los Tom en lugar de al revés.  
-¿Le gusta, Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta con voz ronca mientras atrae a Tom para que se siente en el suelo a su lado.  
Sus piernas estaban poniéndose un poco temblorosas en las rodillas, después de todo.

-Mmhmm- Tom murmura brevemente antes de atacar los labios de Bill en un beso delicioso, sin miedo a ser demasiado agresivo mientras siente a Bill poniéndole el mismo empeño.  
Están necesitados de besos, comenzando a ir más profundo aunque no parece que pueden llegar más allá de la superficie.

Comenzando a sentirse un poco cansando de sólo labios, Tom se mueve y deja un camino de ligeros besos desde la boca del muchacho de pelo negro, a través de su mejilla y hacia su cuello donde cierra sus labios para una larga estancia, chupando y mordiendo la suave y virginal piel bajo sus dientes. Devora a Bill, amando el hecho de que nunca nadie ha recibido la oportunidad de hacer tales cosas a esta criatura tan pura. Él es el primero, y ruega por ser el último.

Bill tiembla debajo de los hambrientos lengüetazos de Tom y cierra sus ojos mientras deja que su cuerpo entero se estremezca y caiga flojo en los brazos de su salvador. Su boca se abre cuando Tom ataca su cuello con labios habilidosos, luciendo como si hubiera hecho esto antes, aunque Bill no podría importarle mucho ahora. Nunca ha sentido nada tan satisfaciente en toda su vida.

Tom sonríe contra la piel de Bill, notando que probablemente deje una marca en la piel de este muchacho que está tan limpia como un lienzo.  
Bill, como sea, está completamente inseguro de que hacer en este punto más que disfrutar mientras deja que Tom continúe con su trabajo.

-Tomi- Bill dice casi sin aliento mientras se agarra de los hombros del de rastas, presionando sus uñas a través del material de algodón de la playera de Tom. El muchacho muerde un poco fuerte la piel de su cuello, y Bill no puede evitar el recuerdo que recorre su mente de cuando era un niño y los otros niños estaban discutiendo alguna historia ridícula sobre un vampiro. Se estremece bajo los dientes de Tom.

Después de incontables minutos, Tom se retira y le sonríe a Bill, amando la manera en que ha hecho que los párpados de Bill caigan sobre sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Minutos antes, Bill no quería más que pequeños e inocentes besos. Ahora es evidente que quiere, o mejor, necesita más.

-Sabes- Tom comienza mientras se mueve sobre sus rodillas y se arrastra, verticalmente, hacia Bill, sonriendo tímidamente.  
-No eres una estatua- Dice y presiona sus labios contra los de Bill en un beso peligroso, tomando ventaja de la ligereza de Bill para empujarlo gentilmente hacia atrás hasta que yace en el piso cubierto de hierba de su santuario secreto entre los árboles y pasto. Soportando su propio peso pulgadas arriba del cuerpo reclinado de Bill, continúa con voz gentil –También te puedes mover-

Bill se ríe ligeramente ante la comparación y entrelaza sus dedos detrás del cuello de Tom, sonriendo dulcemente y sintiéndose un poco más con confianza, aunque el rubor esparcido por sus mejillas prueba otra cosa. Tirando ligeramente, jala la cabeza de Tom para un beso rudo.

Cuando se separan, Tom se sienta con su espalda derecha, sobre sus muslos mientras se sienta a ahorcadas sobre Bill. No esperando gastar un precioso minuto de su tiempo juntos, desesperadamente jala de las extremidades de su larga playera hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza para aventarlas un par de metros a lo lejos, sin importarle donde caen.

Gira su atención de regreso a Bill y sus ojos caen sobre el rostro del otro justo a tiempo para ver la confusión en él.  
-Tom, ¿qu-qué está haciendo?- Bill pregunta mientras Tom yace sobre él, su torso completamente desnudo.  
Sus mejillas se sienten más calientes de lo que nunca han estado en el pasado, volviéndose de un violento tono rojo.

-Bill- Tom dice suavemente, tratando de no reírse o sonar fastidiado –Te amo ¿sabes eso, verdad?- Pregunta y desabrocha el botón superior de la blusa de Bill, deslizándolo a través de su hoyo con dedos ágiles.

-Claro- Bill dice y frunce sus cejas ante los dedos de Tom.  
-Pero por todos los cielos ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que usted desabotone mi camisa?- Pregunta con voz ansiosa y rápidamente toma los dedos de Tom y los detiene en medio de desabotonar el segundo.

Mira dentro de los ojos de Tom buscando por una respuesta, confundido de que significa todo esto.

Tom suspira y agacha su cabeza.  
-¿Bill?- pregunta en silencio y lo mira a los ojos, dejando ir el botón que está entre sus dedos. -¿sabes que amar incluye mucho más que besos… cierto?-

Bill se sonroja una vez más pero asiente como respuesta.  
Sabe qué pasa cuando dos personas se aman.  
Su padre le habló de eso hace un año o más, sermoneándolo a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación.  
Y ha escuchado su parte equitativa de detalles por otros compañeros de la escuela.  
No es extraño en el tema, aunque personalmente nunca antes ha tenido sexo.  
-Pero Tomi, ¿cómo haríamos… _eso_?- pregunta con tono apenado, volviéndose del color de un tomate.

Tom se sonroja ligeramente, también, y sonríe suavemente mientras se acerca para colocar besos de mariposa sobre los labios de Bill.  
-No te preocupes por eso- Dice- No estoy preocupado por eso hoy. Puede esperar hasta que estemos listos, ¿cierto?- Bill asiente y muerde su labio ansioso –Por lo pronto –Tom continua con una sonrisa- Justo ahora, sólo quiero _verte_- explica y roza su nariz con la de Bill- ¿Así qué está bien?- Pregunta sentándose otra vez sobre sus rodillas y dirigiéndose a la blusa de Bill.

Bill asiente y trata de no sonrojarse otra vez, pero no puede controlarlo.  
Sus mejillas se oscurecen mientras deja a Tom desabrochar su camisa y revelar la parte superior de su cuerpo a otros ojos.

Tom deslizo el último botón a través de su agujero, Bill se remueve y ayuda quitar su blusa de sus brazos mientras la avientas hacia algún lado cerca de la playera descartada de Tom. Regresando su completa atención de nuevo al muchacho de cabellos negros debajo de él, Tom mueve sus ojos sobre el torso expuesto del Bill y una incontrolable sonrisa cae sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Bill nerviosamente después de ver a Tom sonreír de una manera que nunca lo ha visto sonreír.

Tom sale de sus pensamientos y mueve su mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Bill, deslizando su pulgar ligeramente contra la suave piel.

-Tú… eres hermoso- Tom dice casi con temor, sonriendo sinceramente.  
Para ser honesto, se siente como si le hubieran dado permiso de ver lo increíble.

Bill sólo puede sonreír y dejar que sus ojos recorran la parte superior del cuerpo de Tom, sonrojándose mientras ve que tan tonificados están sus músculos comparados con su propio estómago plano. Pero él, también, es la persona más hermosa que ha visto nunca. Aunque Tom es el único chico que ha visto así descartando a su familia.

Sintiendo una repentina excitación correr por su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de sentir esa piel enfrente de él, su sonrisa se vuelve de lado mientras mira hacia Tom con ojos inocentes.

Bill afianza sus dedos índices en el cinturón de los pantalones de Tom y lo atrae hacia él.  
-¿Qué?- Tom dice con una sonrisa mientras mira hacia los dedos de Bill.

Poniendo a Tom encima de él y uniendo sus labios en un beso húmedo, Bill dice con una sonrisa traviesa –Venga aquí, Sr. Kaulitz…-

*-*

**n/a **Promesa ^^ Disfruten


	14. No esperes Creelo

**14.- **Don't Hope. Know.

(No esperes. Créelo)

*-*

-Venga aquí, Sr. Kaulitz- Las palabras de Bill retumban en los oídos de Tom, el tono seductor vibrando contra sus tímpanos y enviando un ola sorprendente de placer golpeando en su columna y directamente a sus partes bajas. Él tiembla dentro del beso mientras los labios de Bill caen sobre los suyos con una fuerza que Bill nunca ha usado con él.

Es un nuevo lado de él.  
Es un lado dominante, feroz, con una meta en mente.

Y a Tom le gusta.

Sonríe aún besándolo, dejando a Bill manejarlo de la manera que quiere. Siendo él quien es y habiendo estado solamente con un par de chicas antes, Tom nunca ha sido manipulado de esta manera, pero sabiendo de antemano que es Bill, baja su guardia y prácticamente se entrega al moreno.

Los suaves labios de Bill atacan los de Tom con pasión desbordada, furiosa, cayendo contra los otros en perfecta armonía. Tom ha oído decir que la ausencia hace que deseemos a alguien con más fuerza, y está recibiendo su prueba en ese preciso momento de cómo es. Nunca ha tenido un encuentro como este con Bill en el pasado. Siempre han tenido pequeños encuentros dulces quizás con un suave piquito en los labios y nada más que manos entrelazadas y mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero esto… Es como si algún núcleo hubiera sido activado por primera vez en Bill, cambiándolo de un tímido caballero a un amante seductor en unos cuantos segundos.

Tom deja escapar un pequeño gemido desde el fondo de su garganta al sentir las manos de Bill moviéndose en su espalda baja.  
Bill recorre con sus dedos la suave piel desnuda de la espalda del otro, justo por encima de la pretina de sus jeans. Levanta sus manos de tal manera que sólo las puntas de sus uñas están sobre la piel, traza una línea ascendente por la espina dorsal de Tom, siguiendo esa curva con un curioso dedo índice sin propósito alguno.

Y Tom no puede evitar temblar bajo el toque, las casi inexistentes marcas enviando impulsos a través de su cuerpo mientras su mente registra que es Bill quien está haciéndole eso. Su interior comienza a estremecerse bajo las sensaciones que Bill está enviando como un relámpago por su cuerpo y le da todo en un beso al ser lo único que puede hacer por ahora.

Es todo lo que tiene planeado hacer hoy, de todos modos.  
Nada más que ojos y manos sin rumbo y quizás unos pocos besitos inocentes en el trayecto.  
Pero nunca espero que Bill fuera tan… necesitado y deseable.

Aprendió a amar al tímido y callado Bill y respetarlo por quien es. Nunca necesito verlo vestido, o desvestido, para enamorarse. Conociéndolo e interactuando con él fueron siempre más que suficiente para hacerlo caer duro como nunca lo había hecho antes. Pero ahora quiere a Bill de maneras que no creyó fueran posibles.

Emocionado por los cortos y erráticos gemidos de su nombre saliendo de los labios de Bill, Tom se mueve de su boca y comienza a dejar un camino de suaves besos a través de las mejillas del adolescente de cabello negro, presionando sus labios contra la piel de Bill de la misma manera que se coloca un sello en un sobre, como si estuviera sellando su amor para el resto del mundo.

-Tomi- Bill suspira sin aliento, recorriendo con las pequeñas yemas de sus dedos la espalda desnuda de Tom, haciéndole cosquillas ausentemente. Cierra sus ojos debajo de los besos de mariposa y Tom toma ventaja para colocar un beso sobre cada ojo. Bill tiembla y sonríe mientras siente una rasta haciéndole cosquillas en la piel de su hombro.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados por los besos, puede sentir a Tom moviéndose a su alrededor.  
Muerde su labio para sofocar una risa mientras siente el rostro de Tom rozar contra un lado de la suya, el pequeño y áspero cabello saliendo de la piel después de haber sido atendido descuidadamente en la mañana. Las pequeñas espinas envían escalofríos a su columna, haciendo a su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente mientras sus mandíbulas se rozan una contra otra.

-Te amo- Tom susurra con voz ronca contra la abertura del oído de Bill, sus labios rozando contra el lóbulo de su oreja.  
Sonríe después de sentir a Bill temblar debajo de él, y saca su lengua para lamer la orilla de su oreja.

Bill exhala en algo parecido a una risita y se retuerce debajo del chico de rastas, enterrando sus uñas en la piel desnuda de su espalada para sostenerse mientras aprieta su agarre alrededor de los costados de Tom para mantenerse coherente y atado a la tierra.

-Tomi- Es todo lo que Bill replica sin aliento.

Tom se ríe ligeramente mientras deja que un lado de su cara descanse contra la de Bill, deteniéndose por unos segundos.

Y casi brinca cuando siente un beso presionado contra la piel de su cuello por un par de fríos labios, encontrándose con el delgado tejido con una chispa que viaja directo a sus pies y le causa que patee el suelo de hojas de ese lujoso cielo verde con sus tennis que están aún atados descuidadamente en sus pies.

Un entrecortado aliento escapa de su labios y cierra sus ojos mientras los labios momentáneamente se alejan solo para atacar de nuevo con gran fuerza, más deseo.

La fría temperatura de los suaves labios envían temblores como estar caminado en los finales del otoño para ser besado por un gélido viento.  
Los pequeños vellos de su cuerpo entero se paran, la piel de gallina presentándose por toda la superficie de su piel y agraciándola con el look de haber salido apenas de una ducha bien fría.

Los labios congelados están temblando, como si estuvieran nerviosos, mientras comienza a viajar por un lado del cuello de Tom.  
Ellos caminan por la piel con curiosidad, aún con máxima precaución.

Se mueven ligeramente, abriéndose ligeramente para una lamida curiosa ocasionalmente, como si estuviera probando antes de devorar el artículo completo.

Tom no puede evitar temblar mientras los labios siguen en su viaje tentativo a través de su cuello, descubriendo suaves puntos que él mismo ni siquiera sabía que existían. Trata de mantenerse quieto mientras Bill continua su trabajo, pero no puede escapar de los temblores que le siguen a las colisiones de esos asustados labios contra su piel tibia.

El mundo parece moverse en cámara lenta alrededor de ellos mientras yacen en el suelo de su santuario natural escondido entre los árboles, ambos experimentando emociones que nunca antes habían sido capaces de sentir.

El tiempo sigue, segundos convirtiéndose en minutos mientras Bill mordisquea cuidadosamente la piel del cuello de Tom en una sincera mordida amorosa.

Tom reacciona ladeando su cabeza en el ángulo correcto para colocar un beso en el pelo de Bill, trayendo al muchacho de cabellos negros de regreso de su pequeño reino a la realidad.

Se quita casi inmediatamente y gira su cabeza a un lado, tratando de esconder su sonrojo y vergüenza de Tom.  
Él nunca ha hecho algo tan… fuera de su zona de confort antes. Y esto estuvo más allá de esa zona.  
Él sólo hizo lo que Tom le había hecho antes.

De todos modos, pareciera que no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan tentado que pareciera que su corazón tomó el control, dejando su cerebro y lógica allí, abandonados mientras su corazón tomaba mente propia.

-wow- Tom exhala en respuesta, reacomodándose para poder mirar directamente a Bill.  
Está sonriendo suavemente, casi carcajeándose mientras espera que Bill le mire, pero el muchacho mantiene su cabeza hacia un lado en su propia vergüenza.

-Bill- El chico de rastas murmura con una pequeña risa.  
Levanta un brazo y coloca sus dedos debajo de uno de los lados de las mejillas de Bill y jala ligeramente hasta que Bill lo está mirando completamente.  
Evita que sus ojos miren los de Tom y trata de ignorar el pulgar que está acariciando su mejilla ausentemente.  
-Te estás sonrojando- Tom observa suavemente, dejando a sus ojos pasearse por las facciones rojas de Bill.  
Bill chupa su labio inferior y junta suficiente valor para levantar sus ojos un par de pulgadas para encontrar esos ojos chocolate de Tom. No puede detener la sonrisa que jala de las esquinas de su boca a causa de la linda y pequeña mirada consternada que Tom le está dando.

-Yo- comienza con voz vacilante mientras respira con irregularidad –Nunca he hecho algo como eso…-

Verdadero, incluso besar es nuevo para Bill.  
Y ninguna vez ha sido agresivo, pero ahora mismo es como si una parte de él está finalmente saliendo a la luz.

Tom sonríe con suavidad mientras Bill evita sus ojos una vez más, el rubor esparcido en sus mejillas se oscurece cada segundo.  
El chico de rastas retiene una carcajada y recorre con la parte lisa de su pulgar la mejilla que tiene acunada en su palma, acariciando la piel que, de alguna manera, desea que a nadie más se le dé el privilegio de tocarla.

-Bill- Tom susurra para obtener la atención del otro, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren otra vez.

-¿Sí?- Pregunta calladamente.

Tom se ríe suavemente para sus adentros mientras mira la cara de inocencia de Bill.  
Parece como si estuviera preparado para que le gritaran o algo parecido a eso.  
-Pienso que quizás- Tom dice aún acariciando la mejilla de Bill- sólo quizás, deberías de intentar de hacer cosas como _esa_ un poco más seguido-

Bill mira a Tom sin entender.  
-¿Disculpe?-

Tom se ríe ante la reacción de Bill y deja un suave beso en su nariz, sonriendo ante su confusión e inocencia.  
-Me escuchaste, Billa- Tom contesta con una ligera risa mientras se aleja.  
Amando la mirada en la cara de Bill, se levanta y se arrodilla sobre sus muslos una vez más, sentándose a ahorcadas sobre Bill.

Bill aún tiene su mente atrapada entre las palabras de Tom.  
Nunca ha estado tan fuera de su zona de confort, y para ser completamente honesto él está más que un poco asustado de ir más allá.

Mientras Bill está ocupado con sus pensamientos, Tom toma ese tiempo para sentarse y admirar al muchacho debajo de él.  
Se encuentra a si mismo sonriendo sin su conocimiento.

Sonriendo incontroladamente, traza con un dedo la parte frontal del torso de Bill, llevando dos dedos desde su pecho hasta su estómago y solamente deteniéndose cuando alcanza el inicio de los pantalones de Bill.

-Dios, eres hermoso- Susurra en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?-Bill pregunta pidiéndole que repita, inseguro de si escucho correctamente.

Tom meramente sonríe al muchacho y retrocediendo sus pasos sobre el estomago de Bill y su pecho, lleva sus dedos por el mismo camino hasta que alcanza la barbilla de Bill donde vuelve a colocar su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Dije, eres hermoso- Tom repite sus previas palabras con una sonrisa.  
Y Bill, con mucha razón, se sonroja en respuesta, batiendo sus párpados avergonzado.

Bill sonríe a pesar del sonrojo y dice calladamente –Te amo, Tomi-

Sonriendo, Tom se agacha una vez más para plantar un lujurioso beso en los solitarios labios de Bill, llenando el vació de la mejor manera que puede.  
Mientras se retira replica con un tono humorístico –lo sé-

Bill se ríe y relaja su cuerpo en las ramitas, hojas y hierba debajo de su cuerpo y gira su cabeza hacia un lado mientras Tom regresa a su posición previa, arrodillado. Mira a su izquierda y sus ojos caen sobre las olvidadas playeras, tiradas sin cuidados en una pila en la base de un árbol demasiado viejo para su tiempo.

Sus ojos son atraídos inmediatamente por la playera rojo brillante de Tom que yace junto a su blusa. Es tan diferente y el color incluso parece más brillante que cualquier cosa que haya visto antes. Y sin mencionar, es más que un par de tallas más grande.

Se ríe de sí mimo y se remueve debajo de las piernas de Tom, manejando escurrirse fuera de ahí.  
Tom se queda arrodillado en la misma posición y mira con desconcierto mientras sigue a Bill con los ojos. Lo mira pararse y caminar unos pies. Bill se detiene y se agacha sólo para recoger las playeras descartadas de Tom.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Tom pregunta curioso mientras Bill camina de regreso con las playeras en su mano y se siente en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Por qué viste playeras tan anormalmente grandes, Sr. Kaulitz?- Bill pregunta, totalmente ignorando la previa pregunta de Tom.

Tom se encoge de hombros y no puede evitar sonreír al mirar a Bill inspeccionar sus camisas en su mano, mirándolas como un fino tejido.  
-No sé- responde de corazón.

-Hmm- Bill se ríe mientras las sostiene sobre su cabeza, dejándolas que se vean completas. –Sr. Kaulitz, ¿sabe de qué tamaño son?- Pregunta con voz asombrada.

Tom ser ríe mientras mira los ojos de Bill agrandarse ante la enorme tienda que parecen formar las playeras de Tom sobre su cabello. Bill le manda una mirada llena de humor con una sonrisa de lado antes de retornar su mirar a las playeras en sus manos.

_Me pregunto_, Bill piensa con brillo tintineando en sus ojos mientras una idea aparece en su mente.  
Sonriendo alardeando y enviando a Tom una mirada traviesa, alza las playeras de nuevo, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y poniendo sus brazos a los lados para deslizarlos por los hoyos correctos. Por supuesto que no tuvo problemas poniéndose la playera, son tan grandes que es casi como aquella vez que se puso uno de los vestidos de su madre cuando era más joven, Oh, señor, como lo regañaron después de ese incidente.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo en su cabeza, ajusta el material de algodón y lo jala ligeramente, sintiendo el peso de las playeras sobre él. Es muy diferente de su usual blusa blanca y delgada.

-Listo- Bill dice casi triunfante, Saca su cabello a través del cuello de las playeras y lo deja descansando libremente contra sus hombros.  
Mira hacia Tom y sonríe ampliamente -¿Y bien?- Pregunta expectante mientras se para del suelo y extiende sus brazos a los lados a manera de modelo. -¿Cómo luzco, Tomi?-

Tom se ríe nasalmente mientras Bill gira sobre su eje una vez y las playeras vuelan como la falda de un vestido de niña ampón.

-¿Hmm?- Bill pregunta otra vez. Gira sobre sus talones una vez más y se ríe ligeramente ante el camino que toman las playeras con cada giro.

-Luces- Tom comienza y se ríe suavemente- ridículo-

Bill se burla de Tom y pone sus manos en sus caderas a manera de fastidio, resemblando a un madre quien está lista para castigar a un niño desconsiderado, pero al momento que saca su labio inferior de modo infantil, esa esencia parece desaparecer de él inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, luce como un niño molesto listo para deshacerse en lágrimas hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Tengo que recordarle, _Sr. Kaulitz_, que usted viste este tipo de playeras todos los días?-

-Bueno en ese caso- Tom comienza con voz juguetona, sonriendo mientras se levanta en sus rodillas. Camina de rodillas a través del piso del pequeño santuario, viejas hojas crujiendo debajo de las rodillas. Bill sólo se queda ahí parado en su lugar con sus manos bien puestas sobre su cadera con pequeño puchero en sus facciones, mirando con curiosidad mientras Tom casi se enreda encima de él. – en ese caso- Tom dice otra vez mientras se arrodilla directamente enfrente de Bill, su cabeza al nivel de las caderas del otro mientras inclina su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar al adolescente de cabello negro- entonces, luces… adorable- Tom termina con su sonrisa usual.

-¿Adorable?-

-Extremadamente lindo y adorable- Tom se corrige a sí mismo con una fina sonrisa.

Bill se ríe suavemente mientras mira hacia los ojos de Tom -¿es eso, Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta juguetonamente.

-Sí, eso es- Confirma con otra risa.  
-¿y qué es eso de llamarme Sr. Kaulitz? ¿eh?-  
Tom sonríe hacia Bill y lleva sus manos a las caderas de Bill.

Inmediatamente, Bill coloca sus manos sobre las de Tom, enredando sus dedos en pequeños e intricados nudos ausentemente mientras se pierde en la mirada de Tom, pero escucha la pregunta. Se sonroja ligeramente –No lo sé, tiene un diferente… sentimiento- Bill intenta explicar con palabras entrecortadas.

Tom se ríe mientras vuelve más fuere su agarre en las manos de Bill –Te hace sentir como si fuéramos más grandes, ¿no es así?- Pregunta.

-Sí- Bill confiesa y libera un ligero suspiro –Si fuéramos más grandes entonces, quizás, no estaríamos tan atados a nuestras casas. Quizás entonces podríamos… estar juntos- Bill termina con un susurro, tratando de no destruir la posibilidad del futuro por sólo hablar muy alto.

-Pero estamos juntos, Billa- Tom dice en voz baja mientras libera las manos de Bill de las suyas y coloca ligeramente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Bill.  
Los brazos de Bill caen a los lados en rendición.

Bill conecta sus ojos con los de Tom para responderle honestamente- No de la manera en que quiero que estemos-

Tom toma un profundo respiro y libera un solemne suspiro. Cierra sus ojos y coloca su cabeza contra el vientre de Bill, el único lugar en el que es posible recargarse mientras abraza a Bill fuertemente desde su posición en sobre sus rodillas. Lo abraza fuertemente, respirando la esencia de Bill y deseando poder quedarse atrapado en ese recuerdo por siempre. –Pero lo estaremos algún día- Tom le promete a Bill.

Se sonríe con confianza a sí mismo y ruega por que por una vez sus palabras sean verdad.

Bill coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Tom- Eso espero- dice con suavidad.

-No esperes. Créelo.-

Bill ser ríe y sacude su cabeza ante las palabras de Tom, pero le complace de todas maneras. –Estaremos juntos de esa manera algún día, Tomi, lo sé- Bill se corrige así mismo.

Tom sonríe y abre sus ojos para encontrar los de Bill –Mejor- Confirma.  
Y dándole a Bill un último apretón en promesa, Tom retira sus brazos de la espalda baja de Bill y lo reemplaza con sus manos en dobladillos de las playeras que Bill está vistiendo. Le sonríe a Bill y cuela una mano por debajo de la parte frontal de las playeras y presiona su palma suavemente contra la piel del estómago de Bill.

-Tomi- Bill gime y trata de espantar la mano de Tom cuando este mismo toma su antebrazo y gentilmente lo tira al suelo, asegurándose de no lastimarlo de alguna manera. Odiaría verle con una sólo herida sobre su hermoso cuerpo todo por culpa de Tom -¡Tomi!- Bill grita.

-Ah, ahora me llamas Tomi- Dice con una carcajada mientras se coloca encima de su amor. Se agacha y planta un rápido y casto beso en los labios desprevenidos de Bill.

Bill hace un puchero mientras Tom se levanta y jala gentilmente uno de sus rastas.

Tom sonríe y mueve su mano, llevando la rasta esa de regreso sobre su hombro y fuera de alcance.  
-Hey, nada de jalar las rastas- Tom amenaza juguetonamente -¿Querías algo más además de mi atención?-  
Tom levanta un ceja cuestionadora, completamente jugando al estúpido sólo por lo divertido de eso.

-Mmhmm- Bill replica con el sonrojo pintado sobre sus mejillas. Sonríe dulcemente.

-¿Y exactamente, qué quieres?- Tom pregunta con voz rasposa y ladea su cabeza para colocar un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de Bill.  
-¿es eso?- Preguntas después de alejarse.

-Cerca, pero no- Bill especifica y se ríe mientras enreda sus brazos detrás del cuello de Tom.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Tom pregunta y se agacha de nuevo. Coloca una línea de besos contras las mejillas de Bill devorando el sonrojo.  
-Mm, podrías jurar que eso es exactamente lo que querías- Dice con confianza, aunque con un tono decepcionado.

Bill se ríe casi sin aliento y se retuerce debajo del toque de Tom. Quiere esas playeras fuera. –Tomi, Tomi, Tomi, Tomi, Tomi- Bill casi canta con un niño tarareando un tonto tono.

Tom ríe y pone un beso en la frente de Bill- ¿Sí, Billa?- Pregunta.

-¿Sabe que quiero?- Bill pregunta mientras Tom deja un camino de besos por toda su frente.

-Hmm- Tom comienza, como si estuviera pensando sobre eso- ¿cosquillas?- Pregunta y ataca el estómago de Bill con sus dedos en un intento de hacerle cosquillas causando que Bill se retuerza y levante sus rodillas mientras patea con sus pies en agonía.

-¡No! Tomi ¡Detente! –Bill logra decir entre sus altos chillidos y risas -¡Tomi!-

Tom ríe y se detiene –está bien, está bien- Le complace y se detiene, regresando a su antigua posición mientras Bill relaja su cuerpo aún con los remanentes de las cosquillas –Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Billa?-

Bill libera una pequeña risa final y le sonríe dulcemente a Tom, enredando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Tom otra vez.  
-Quiero- Dice y le jala ligeramente para atraerlo cerca de su rostro –un beso-

-¿un beso?-

-Un beso-

-Bien, eso lo puedo hacer- Tom confirma con una risa-

Tom de buena gana cierra el espacio entre ellos y coloca sus labios sobre los de Bill en un beso seguro, tratado lo mejor que puede de decirle a Bill que estarán juntos de la manera que él quiero que estén; felices por siempre sin los ojos discriminatorios de la sociedad.

Pero esos ojos no solamente existen en los principios de 1900, están presentes en el 2008 también.  
Tom sólo desea ser capaz de sacar a Bill se esos ojos de 1900 y llevarlo a la seguridad de su propio tiempo.  
Aunque sabe que esa discusión no llegará en un buen tiempo.

-Tomi- Bill dice suavemente contra los labios de Tom, mientras se aleja ni un centímetro.

-¿Bill?- Un voz juvenil pregunta se escucha un poco retirada, sonando como si viniera de un mundo diferente, como si Bill y Tom estuvieras fuera, en su propio mundo intocable. Aunque ambos desearían fuera intocable en ese preciso momento. Hay un sonido de hojas y Bill y Tom se separan justo a tiempo para ver a James parado en la entrada de su pequeño santuario escondido que ya no está tan escondido. El hermano de Bill para ahí en sus trece, deteniendo una rama que estaba en su camino, y mira a su hermano enfrente de él. Frunce el entrecejo al reconocer al muchacho de cabello raro sobre su hermano como ni más ni menos que el reciente amigo de la familia, el Sr. Tom Kaulitz. -¿Tom?- James pregunta con curiosidad mientras ladea su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-

*-*

**N/T Sé que muchas y muchos (si los hay) esperaban la super escena hot, pero ara… la autora decidió que no XDD pero el fluff cuenta por lo pronto, neh? Aún falta algo para el smut, pero llegará y ciertamente no quiero traducirlo XD, ¿alguien se ofrece? No pues, ya lo haré en algún punto, serán las 5 hojas más largas de mi vida, y luego el otro _ diablos!!**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora?**

**¿James se dará cuenta de lo que sucede ahí?**

**¿Con qué cosa saldrán estos dos?, ¿mentiras?**

**¿Será James la causa del final de su relación?**

**¿Será esta situación la razón por la que Bill no vivirá tanto tiempo?**

**¿Qué pensarán los padres de Bill respecto a esto?**

**¿Es James un chismoso?**

**Humm…**


	15. ¿Y si le Dice a Mamá?

**15****.- **What if He Tells Mother?

(¿Y si le Dice a Mamá?)

-¡James!- Bill exclama; sus ojos agrandándose mientras intenta salir de debajo de Tom, odiando tener que alejarse de su toque y su agarre, pero no tiene otra alternativa en ese momento. Si James hubiera quitado esa rama un momento antes o incluso un momento después, podrían estar atorados en una situación diferente, en un infierno diferente.

Pero por suerte retiro la rama en el momento en que lo hizo, afortunadamente cuando sus labios no estaban pegados uno con el otro.

-James ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Bill pregunta mientras rueda fuera de debajo del muchacho de rastas exitosamente, moviendo sus rodillas e ignorando el rocío mezclado con las hojas que moja las rodillas de sus pantalones.

James levanta su ceja ligeramente y camina un paso más dejando a la rama regresar a su posición original detrás de él. El sonido de las hojillas sonando con la rama es el único sonido que es escucha, mientras los tres se quedan de piedra en sus lugares.

-Escuché ruidos- James explica simplemente mientras mira de Bill a Tom y de regreso a Bill.  
Su ceja se alza más en confusión ante el sonrojo que aparece en sus facciones.  
Lucen culpables, ¿pero de qué?- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Repite otra vez con tono demasiado directo.

Tom se mueve de su posición a sus rodillas, limpiando sus manos en sus pantalones mientras roba miradas a Bill. Están arrodillados un par de metros alejados, ambos luciendo como ladrones atrapados en acción con sus ojos enormes que no gritan más nada que "¡Culpable!" Ellos sólo ruegan por su seguridad para que James sea tan ingenuo como parece.

Bill traga con dificultad antes de responde con voz temblorosa –Me caí-

-Estábamos luchando- Tom comienza al mismo tiempo que Bill, sus diferentes historias chocando juntas en un desastre justo enfrente de sus ojos.

Ambos giran sus cabezas mara mirarse, sus ojos agrandados por el shock.

-Estábamos luchando- Bill reacomoda su historia previa para que concuerde con la de Tom, la cual sería genial si Tom no hubiera intentado arreglar su propia mentira blanca al mismo tiempo.

-Se cayó- Tom agrega simultáneamente.

Bill cierra sus ojos por un momento, mordiendo su labio para contenerse de gritar o llorar y terminar de joderse. Abre sus ojos sólo para mirar directamente a los ojos de su pequeño hermano. Él está parado con su frente aún fruncida en confusión, sus labios unidos con expresión problemática.

Tom mira a Bill y realiza que no está siendo capaz de hacer esto por sí mismo, así que habla. –Estábamos… peleando- dice lentamente, esperando que sapan lo que es eso en este tiempo- Y yo… Bill se cayó- Mira hacia el suelo mientras termina con voz temblorosa, asustado de mirar hacia arriba a pesar de la joven edad del muchacho con quien está hablando. Aunque no debería estar asustado de James; sólo tiene 8 años.

Un minuto justo de silencio pasa entre los muchachos, cada uno de ellos callado mientras una ligera brisa sopla a su alrededor y juega con las hojas para llenar de ruidos el vacío.

-Sabes que a Madre no le gusta que peleemos- Dice James con voz franca, sus brazos entrelazados detrás de su espalda mientras mira hacia abajo, directamente a su hermano. Él y Bill nunca habían luchado verdaderamente desde que su madre siempre los regañaba antes de que incluso tocaran el suelo por cualquier pelea tonta que estuvieran teniendo en el momento. Y siendo el hermano pequeño, cuando llega la oportunidad de corregir las acciones de su hermano mayor, brinca ante la oportunidad. No hay nada más glorioso que hacer a tu pariente sentirse completamente culpable y avergonzado.

Bill retiente un suspiro de agradecimiento y chupa su labio inferior mientras mira a su hermano menor.  
-Lo sé- Replica suavemente- Pero ella no tiene por que saber, ¿o sí, James?-

James frunce sus cejas otra vez, lamiendo su labio inferior- supongo que no, pero la próxima vez que me atrapes haciendo algo que se supone no haga tienes que mantener tus labios sellados también, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Es lo justo- Bill acepta con una sonrisa.

-Bien- Dice James mientras comienza a balancearse sobre sus pies, aún mirando a su hermano con un poco de curiosidad rondando sus ojos. Podría fácilmente girarse y dejarlos en ese momento, y bueno, aún está plantado ahí como si hubiera algo más que decir. Después de un minuto, ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, su ceja levanta en confusión mientras pregunta -¿Pero por qué estás vistiendo sus blusas?-

El muchacho de cabellos negros se sonroja ante la pregunta, agachando su cabeza rápidamente para esconder el fuerte sonrojo.  
Nunca odio la curiosidad de su hermano tanto como lo hace justo ahora.

-Él tenía curiosidad- Tom suelta, sorprendiéndolos del todo.

-¿Curioso?- Jame pregunta mientras mira al otro muchacho pararse, las rodillas de sus pantalones horriblemente mojadas con lodo y suciedad. El muchacho no puede evitar sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado mientras Tom se para, el elástico de sus bóxers sobresaliendo de sus jeans, su torso completamente desnudo- Curiosidad ¿cómo?- continua preguntando, tratando de dirigir su atención lejos del hecho de avergonzarse.

-Bien- Tom dice y caminar hacia Bill mientras continúa- Estoy seguro que mi ropa es considerar algo como… oh, ¿qué palabra usan ustedes? ¿Atroz?-

-Sí, atroz- Bill confirma mientras mira a Tom acercársele, sus ojos nunca abandonando al chico de rastas.

Tom sonríe ligeramente.

-Sí, son atroces, de acuerdo con ustedes. Y Bill estaba curioso de cómo se sentirían puestas, así que yo-

-¿Sólo le dejaste probárselas?- James pregunta con incredulidad, alzando sus cejas con escepticismo.

Tom se encoje de hombros y responde con simpleza –Sí, ¿eso es un gran problema?-

James abre la boca para responder, pero se detiene –Yo… supongo que no- confirma diciéndolo en un ligero tono agitado.

Bill libera un pesado suspiro y finalmente se levanta de sobre sus rodillas, quitando las hojas que se pegaron a sus pantalones y la parte inferior de las playeras de Tom –Bueno, ahora que está dicho- comienza para tener la atención de su una palabra de esto tiene que llegar a Mamá, ¿correcto?-

James sigue mordiendo su labio inferior con concentración, aún mirando a los dos adolescentes con curiosidad que va más allá de lo que a ellos les gustaría. Él no es estúpido, puede decir que algo está sucediendo aquí, pero tiene ocho años, solamente es 1908, tiene una muy sobreprotectora madre, y sus jóvenes orejas nunca han escuchado de la posibilidad de dos personas del mismo sexo estén envueltas íntimamente. Nunca ha escuchado de algo así sucediendo y parece casi imposible.

Aunque caminar dentro de ese pequeño claro en el bosque y encontrarlos tan cerca, abrazándose uno al otro en maneras de las que sólo ha oído hablar, su mente no puede evitar preguntar. Le recuerda la historia que escucho platicar a uno de los muchachos más grandes de la escuela. Se estaba quejando sobre haber encontrado a su hermano y a su novia cuando ellos estaban en medio de algo. Pero la manera que había descrito a los dos sonaba muy similar a la manera en que Bill y Tom estaban agarrándose.

Y sus rostros… estaban demasiado cerca, especialmente sus labios. ¿Y por qué están sus labios tan hinchados?  
Si James no supiera mejor, diría que estaban besándose, en el peor de los casos. _¡Pero ambos son hombres!_ Le grita a su mente curiosa, esperando que esa declaración aclare toda la confusión sin más preguntas.

-¿James?- Bill pregunta, trayendo a su hermano de regreso de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?-

-No vas a decirle a Madre nada de esto ¿verdad?- Pregunta y camina unos cuantos pasos hacia su pariente más joven, notando la mirada confundida en sus ojos.

Aunque a pesar de querer pregunta más, James aleja sus pensamientos y se para derecho, todo el tiempo sacudiendo su cabeza negando –No, Madre no sabrá. Me mantendré callado- Aclara con voz casi robótica.

Bill sonríe poco entusiasmado, pero su sonrisa flaquea al ver a su hermano lanzar otra mirada acusadora entre él y Tom. El ceño de James se arruga más que antes.

-¿Algo al respecto, James?- Pregunta suavemente, acercándose un par de pasos más a su hermano.

James rápidamente parpadea un par de veces, tratando de borrar la confusión. Abre su boca para hablar, pero decide que mejor no, aunque sólo repite la acción un par de veces más antes de poder encontrar su voz –Yo sólo… Yo… No- se decide- No, nada más al respecto- Se fuerza a poner una sonrisa rígida.

Antes de que Bill pueda responder James se gira sobre sus talones y hace su camino a través de las ramas densas una vez más, empujando las ramas fuera de su camino y pisando hojas muertas debajo de sus zapatos.

Mirando la espalda de su hermano desaparecer detrás de los árboles, Bill suelta un profundo suspiro y se gira hacia Tom.  
-Oh por Dios- Exhala con voz rota. Camina de regreso a Tom y va a abrazarlo cuando Tom lo detiene.

-Dale ventaja- Tom explica calladamente, esperando hasta que el sonido de crujir de las hojas ya no llega a sus oídos. Sintiéndose suficientemente seguro, enreda sus brazos alrededor de Bill en un abrazo de alivio- Eso estuvo cerca-

-Demasiado cerca- Bill murmura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Tom.

-Mmhmm- Tom dice y aprieta su agarre alrededor de Bill.

Se aleja un poco, sus manos agarrándose de los antebrazos de Bill para retenerlo de tal manera que puede verlo a la cara, le pregunta con voz lamentable -¿Crees que sabe?-

Bill suspira y agacha su cabeza ligeramente.  
Sacude su cabeza de lado a lado con rigidez, apenas moviéndose.  
-No- Dice con suavidad.

**

-¿No?- Escucha que Tom pregunta.

Mira mientras Bill sacude su cabeza otra vez, su labio inferior entre sus dientes como siempre lo hace cuando no está muy seguro de la respuesta –No, es demasiado ingenuo- Escucha a su hermano mayor decir. Su voz suena más esperanzado que certera.

-¿estás seguro?- Pregunta Tom, su voz sonando como si temblara al hablar.

Bill levanta su cabeza para mirar a Tom. Luce como si su quijada temblara, pero es difícil decirlo desde esa distancia. Y por como se ve, sacude su cabeza.

James traga con dificultad mientras mira desde su escondida posición afuera del pequeño punto en el bosque que ellos creen está escondido. Sus zapatos están en sus manos, permitiéndole moverse más calladamente a través de las hojas sin el ruidoso sonido de las hojas crujiendo.

Retiene su aliento mientras mira a Tom acercar su cabeza y dejar un ligero beso en la frente de Bill.  
Su hermano parece cerrar sus ojos ante esa acción, como si se relajara inmediatamente bajo el suave toque.  
Tom repite la acción y Bill abre sus ojos, mirando a Tom con una mirada temerosa. Si James pudiese ver mejor, vería el labio inferior de Bill temblar mientras trata de retener las lágrimas.

Bill baja su cabeza una vez más y mueve su mano derecha, colocándola plana sobre el pecho desnudo de Tom.  
El aire se atora en la garganta de James.

Mira a su hermano mayor deslizar sus dedos a través del desnudo torso del muchacho de rastas, moviéndolos como si estuviera pintando sobre lienzo. Hace pequeños círculos contra la piel desnuda, concentrándose en sus manos más que nada. -¿Y sí le dice a mamá?- James tiene que agudizar su oído para escuchar las casi inaudibles palabras de Bill.

Los movimientos de sus manos se detienen contra Tom, esperando aprensivamente una respuesta.

Tom continua mirando a Bill, a pesar de su cabeza agachada- Él dijo que no lo haría- James le escucha decir tranquilamente.

Hay un momento de completo silencio seguido de un suspiro exasperado.  
James mira con curiosidad mientras Bill levanta su cabeza lentamente, luciendo como un niño asustado enfrentando a su peor enemigo. Sus facciones están llenas de preocupación, mirando al muchacho de rastas quien lo está sosteniendo.

-Dijo que no le diría sobre nosotros _peleando_- La voz de Bill sale de sus labios con tono obviamente preocupado, su voz muy aguda. Suena como si estuviera al filo de las lágrimas.

James permanece tanto como puede, incluso tratando de mantener su respiración al mínimo posible para permanecer inadvertido mientras el silencio llena el área. Sabe que están hablando de él, ahora está muy seguro de eso.

Sólo que él no está del todo seguro de lo que están preocupados de que él chismeé.  
¿la ropa? No lo cree que su madre se preocuparía mucho acerca de eso, así que no puede ser.  
Y la pelea, bueno, sí, Madre estaría decepcionada.

Pero ninguna es una razón tan grande para que Bill esté cerca de las lágrimas.

_Tiene que haber algo más_ James piensa para si mismo. Realmente, sabe que hay algo más. Es lo que estaba preguntando minutos antes cuando estaba parado enfrente de ellos. Es la misma razón por la que siente la urgencia de esconderse y mirar.

-¿Entonces de que estás preocupado que le diga?- Tom pregunta suavemente, sus manos aún agarrando los antebrazos de Bill para estabilizarlo -¿cómo podría saberlo? No llego a tiempo para vernos besarnos (no nos vio besarnos, interrumpió antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo)- Tom explica en un susurro.

James se paraliza completamente, cada función de su joven cuerpo parece haberse detenido.  
Su respiración atrapada en su garganta, su corazón detenido en medio de un latido, sus ojos permanecen grandes mientras mira a los dos adolescentes frente a él.

_¿Besándose?_ Su mente se pregunta alterada.

-Pero parece saber- James escucha a Bill responder con voz temblorosa. Levanta su cabeza una vez más, encontrándose frente a frente con Tom –Sabe que algo esta pasando, Tomi, Puedo decirlo. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos y se mantenía mirando entre nosotros como su supiera que algo no anda bien-

-¡Pero tiene ocho!-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Bill suspira otra vez, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando algo incoherente antes de preguntar -¿Qué pasa si le dice?-

Tom se queda callado por un momento y responde suavemente -¿Quién le creería?-

Bill sonríe ante la pregunta, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. Incluso deja escapar una pequeña risa, riéndose como un pequeño niño.  
Pero para de reírse al agregar- James es muy creíble algunas veces-

Tom suspira ante las palabras, deseando que pudiesen lidiar con eso en otro momento del tiempo. Las cosas iban tan bien y entonces James tenía que entrometerse. Un niño que apenas y conoce y ahora está poniendo una treta a los dos. Cierra sus ojos y pregunta con voz calmada -¿Crees que lo diga?-

-N-No lo sé- Bill responde sinceramente, su voz temblando.

James mira a Bill deshacerse del agarre de de Tom y caer contra él, inmediatamente envolviendo con sus brazos al muchacho de rastas y pareciendo sostenerse de él como un salvavidas. James nunca ha visto a su hermano abrazar a alguien de esa manera desde que estaba muy, muy pequeño.

Bill comienza a sacudirse contra Tom, lagrimas y sollozos aparentemente saliendo de su cuerpo mientras lo abraza como a un enorme osito Teddy. Pero como no es un osito Teddy, Tom lo abraza de regreso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Bill y escondiendo la cabeza de Bill debajo de su barbilla.

Bill comienza a murmurar algo entre su llanto, los sonidos viniendo opacados e incomprensibles al momento que alcanza a Tom. El joven escucha atentamente hasta que puede hacer que tengan sentido los repetitivos murmullos.

-N-no quiero pe-perderte- James finalmente los entiende.

Mira a Tom dejar un ligero y cariñoso beso en el cabello de Bill, abrazándolo de una manera que James nunca ha sido, personalmente, testigo antes.

Tom aleja a Bill para poder mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle.  
-No vas a perderme- le dice al hermano de James con voz certera.  
A pesar de la seguridad, Bill continua llorando, y muerde su labio inferior mientras trata de detener sus lágrimas. Falla.

-Bill… Billa- Tom dice suavemente mientras limpia las lágrimas de Bill con su pulgar, embarrando el líquido salado en su mejilla. James mira el cariño intercambiado entre los dos, su quijada abriéndose desmesuradamente mientras observa en silencio. Ve la mirada de completa determinación en el rostro de Tom. Y con esa cara Tom abre su boca y dice firmemente –Bill, nunca vas a perderme. Nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca-

El labio inferior de Bill tiembla mientras levanta su cabeza hacia Tom y con ojos esperanzados pregunta -¿nunca?-

El rostro de Tom se suaviza y sus labios se curvan en una sincera sonrisa. Sacude su cabeza y repite con voz segura –Nunca-

La afirmación causa que Bill sonría a pesar de sus lágrimas y su gesto tembloroso se convierte en una completa sonrisa, mientras le sonríe a Tom quien sonríe también y se acerca unos centímetros, aún sonriendo y luciendo completamente contento mientras atrae sus labios a los de Bill, atrapándolos juntos en un exuberante beso.

Los ojos de James se agrandan del tamaño de la mitad de los dólares mientras ve a los dos muchachos compartir el beso.

Su respiración comienza otra vez, moviéndose de adentro hacia a fuera superficialmente. Su corazón duele una vez más, pero comienza a latir rápidamente, acelerándose para ganar una carrera inexistente mientras late de una manera demasiado rápida para su joven cuerpo.

Continua mirando, observando como su hermano se relaja dentro del beso compartido con otro muchacho. Luce feliz, extremadamente feliz. Parece que está enamorado, relajándose en el beso de la misma manera que una vez vio a su madre relajarse en uno de sus escasos besos con su padre.

Mira como el beso se desarrolla, sus movimientos volviéndose necesitados mientras se agarran el uno al otro y tratando de alcanzar más cuando ya no hay más para agarrase. Mira, mientras su cuerpos parecen alinearse con el otro perfectamente encajando. Mira mientras tratan de desaparece cualquier espacio entre ellos, y continúan presionando más a pesar de la ya apretada posición que ni siquiera permitiría el paso del aire entre ellos.

Mira con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras sus labios se desconectan por un milisegundo solamente para reconectarse un momento después con más fuerza que antes.

Y mira a su hermano enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro muchacho, sus manos entrelazadas pareciendo traer la cabeza de Tom más abajo permitiendo un beso más cercano. Sus ojos recorren los dos cuerpos, agrandándose mientras observa la forma en que las manos de Tom están agarradas a la espalda baja del muchacho de cabello negro, empujando sus cuerpos más juntos.

Un profundo gemido de placer alcanza los oídos de James.  
Sus ojos de agrandan una vez más e inmediatamente cierra sus ojos tan fuerte como puede, apretándolos tan fuerte que no puede ver otro color que el negro.

_Esto está mal_, piensa.

Escuchando otro gemido opacado, toma ventaja de sus suaves sonidos y se levanta de su posición y se mueve rápidamente entre los árboles para mantenerse seguro. Estaban tan perdidos en su necesidad por el otro que sus oídos simplemente ignoraron el sonido de las hojas crujiendo mientras el niño corría lejos de su escondida posición directamente hacia afuera de su pequeña alcoba.

Mientras corre a través del jardín a la seguridad de su casa, sabe que no le dirá absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de ver.  
Sabe que su madre no entendería. Y si él fuera a decirle, sabe por hecho que Tom no podría _nunca_ ser capaz de mantener su promesa a Bill.

**

-¿Bill?- James llama a través de la pequeña abertura entre la puerta del cuarto de Bill y el marco.

-Pasa-

El joven abre fácilmente la puerta y camina dentro de la habitación de su hermano mayor, caminando calladamente mientras hace su camino. Cierra la puerta detrás de él con un suave clic.

Bill mira sobre su hombro, girando ligeramente de su posición frente al escritorio para observar a su invitado.  
Sonríe de manera amigable cuando sus ojos caen sobre James, y cierra su libro sobre su escritorio para poder darle a su hermano su total atención. Arrastra su silla hasta que queda de frente a él.

No puede evitar notar la mirada familiar en el rostro de su hermano. Es la misma mirada curiosa que estaba sobre sus facciones hace justo seis días, cuando James entró en su santuario sagrado y encontró a Bill y Tom en la posición no tan inocente.

-¿algo anda mal?- Pregunta, sabiendo que hay un océano de preguntas escondido detrás de esa mirada pensativa.

James arquea su ceja, pero sacude su cabeza en un no- No, Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti- Replica y camina para sentarse en el filo de la cama de Bill, en uno de los lados.

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Mm, es acerca de Florence- James comienza, sonando un poco nervioso mientras su voz tiembla un poco.

Bill se pone rígido notablemente ante la mención de ese nombre, pero trata de actuar normal.  
Se mueve en su asiento y espera a que James continúe.

-Tú… ¿Te gusta ella?- James pregunta directamente después de un momento. Mira a Bill moverse de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, por supuesto, me gusta, es una linda chica- Bill responde honestamente, usando la palabra "gustar" en su significado más inexacto.

-Oh, está bien- James dice suavemente y mira hacia el piso antes de decir su siguiente pregunta- Pero ¿Planeas… casarte con ella?- Pregunta curiosamente.

Bill libera un profundo suspiro y gira sus ojos ante la pregunta -¿Madre te envió aquí para preguntar eso?-

James se ríe, pero sacude su cabeza- No, no me puso en eso. Sólo soy curioso. ¿Entonces, lo harás?-

Bill sonríe pesadamente y deja escapar un suspiro por su nariz, agrandando sus fosas ligeramente. Odia cuando la gente menciona ese completo negocio del matrimonio, le hace sentir como si tuviera que tomar una decisión en ese preciso momento. Si dice no, estarán demasiado curiosos del por qué, pero si dice si estará arruinando su propia vida –No lo sé-

-¿No sabes?- James repite e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de lucir medianamente interesado en esta conversación.

Su hermano mayor deja escapar otro suspiro y comienza a retorcer sus manos juntas nerviosamente mientras comienza a hablar –No, no lo sé aún. No la conozco lo suficiente para dar una respuesta propia-

-Oh, Ok, creo que te entendí- James responde calladamente, cayendo en el silencio.

Los dos hermanos se sientan allí por un par de minutos, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y ahogados por sus propias preguntas.

-¿La amas?- El menor pregunta después de que unos minutos han transcurrido.

Bill no sale de su mutismo por la pregunta ni se mueve. Se queda sentado en la silla con sus piernas extendidas, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho y sus ojos permanecen enfocados en cualquier separación del piso de madera –No- Replica. Después de todo, sólo la conoce por un par de meses, siendo positivos. Nadie puede enamorarse forzadamente así de rápido. Aunque desea nunca estar envuelto con la joven dama, para evitar cualquier sospecha agrega con suavidad –Al menos no aún-

James asiente entendiendo la respuesta, pero su gesto pasa inadvertido mientras Bill continúa mirando en la distancia. No desea casarse, especialmente no con ninguna muchacha que su madre le ha elegido.

El ya está enamorado, aunque es con la única persona que nunca podrá estar públicamente, al menos no es este día y época.

-¿Bill?-

-¿Sí, James?-

-¿Es posible que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoren?-

*-*

**Que metiche James!! Lo sé, lo sé…. Celebrando el regreso a clases (más bien dicho, rumeando) les traigo el capítulo; sin ofender o algo, pero ya me aburrí de traducir X.X Pero sigo en ello, así que no teman que la historia no corre peligro… Y ya, creo que sólo falta un capítulo de esta situación…. ¿se dan cuenta que llevamos 3 capítulos en el mismo día y nada bueno a salido de ello? Oh, y espérense a lo que viene XDD ah! Y muchas gracias por los favoritos! Son un montón por aquí, aunque me gustaría ver esoso números en otro lado O.o XDD ¡¡Gracias!!**

**¿Cómo responderá Bill a tan directa pregunta?**

**¿Tom podrá cumplir su promesa?**

**¿James le dirá a su mamá?**

**Si Bill se encontrará cara a cara con Vin Diesel y este le declara su amor ¿Bill cambiaría a Tom por él? **


	16. No Admitiendo Toda la Verdad

**16.- **Admitting with a Lie

(No Admitiendo Toda la Verdad)

*-*

Bill se remueve ante la pregunta, su respiración se detiene momentáneamente mientras su corazón es el único órgano que se mueve visible y audiblemente en todo su cuerpo. Suena con la fuerza de un fuego artificial explotando en el cielo nocturno, haciendo eco en sus oídos con el sonido resonante que persiste y se parece a la baqueta de un niño hiperactivo golpeando un bombo.

Se queda totalmente inmóvil mientras la pregunta de su hermano llega a sus oídos, llenando cada cavidad y vibrando como si se asegurase de que escucho todas las palabras. Aunque su mente ya registro la pregunta, palabra por palabra.

Parpadea repetidas veces, aún mirando fijamente al suelo desenfocadamente. Traga con dificultad, su saliva toma una nueva característica pegajosa mientras desciende por su esófago.

Él mantiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, enredados fuertemente como si se protegiera.  
Pero su barrera improvisada no puede protegerlo de la curiosidad de James.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?- Pregunta lentamente, su voz temblando mientras cae de sus labios.

Respira profundamente y encuentra suficiente coraje en su respiración para levantar su cabeza unos centímetros para permitirle a su mirada posarse sobre su hermano pequeño. El movimiento es lento, como si su cerebro tratara de trabajar contra sus músculos y huesos, haciéndolo lucir reacio e involuntario.

James también levanta su cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran a medio camino, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro con una intensidad secreta.  
Para cualquier observador, luciría como una inocente lucha de miradas. Pero en un extremo de ese lazo está un muchacho quien sabe demasiado, contrario a eso está un joven confundido con un miedo que no desea exponer.

Él niño retiene un suspiro exasperado ante su hermano mayor. Está bastante consciente de que Bill escuchó correctamente, ahora parece que está haciéndose el tonto. Él sabe que Bill entiende exactamente que punto está tocando con esa pregunta. Pero, hey, jugará también por ahora.

-Sabes- Comienza suavemente, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Pausa por un segundo, moviendo su quijada de un lado al otro mientas muerde su labio inferior antes de continuar- Digo, ¿si es posible para dos… hombres enamorarse? ¿O dos muchachas, incluso?-

Bill abre su boca para responder, pero el aire muere en su tráquea mucho antes de que abriera su boca.  
Cierra sus ojos y libera un audible y largo suspiro mientras trata de calmar sus nervios, pero incluso a este punto no puede engañar a la lógica. Sabe que James está tratando de atraparlo, sabía desde casi el inicio de semana cuando logro ver parte de la mirada meditativa en sus ojos.

Es la misma mirada que permanece hasta ahora.

Abriendo sus ojos, traga fuertemente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, sabiendo que si dice la palabra equivocada, la verdad saldrá a la luz en menos de un segundo.

Busca por palabras adecuadas que pueda juntar para una respuesta lógica, y James eleva una ceja ligeramente como si dijera -¿Y bien?-

Tomando un profundo respiro, Bill mira directamente a su hermano y sonríe suavemente, sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa.  
-Bueno, James- Comienza con voz suave, sonando más como un profesor que como hermano mayor- Claro que es _posible_-

-¿quieres decir que pasa?- James pregunta con voz incrédula, una mirada de disgusto formándose en sus facciones ante el pensamiento. Suena completamente mal para él. A él apenas le han enseñado que amor es entre una mujer y un hombre, nunca compartido entre otro pareja.

Bill, por otro lado, no es ajeno a la idea.  
Se ríe mientras libera un suspiro y sacude su cabeza gentilmente.  
-Mi Dios, James ¿Por qué esa repentina curiosidad?-

La risa cesa.

James observa a Bill con una mirada amenazadora.  
Su mirada acusadora es más que suficiente para decirle exactamente que él alimentó esa repentina curiosidad.

Bill se congela en su lugar una vez más, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espina.  
_Él sabe_, es el pensamiento que azota su mente a los mismos decibeles que si fuera gritado por un altavoz.

-Sólo responde la pregunta-James responde lentamente, enviando a su hermano una mirada sin sentimientos -¿Sí sucede?-

La boca de Bill se vuelve seca ante la pregunta, su saliva remplazada con nada más que arena y trozos de vidrio que se sienten como cuchillos bajando por su garganta mientras trata de tragarse el miedo. –No lo sé- Dice con voz seca.

James resopla ante la pregunta. Él sabe la verdadera respuesta.  
-¿No lo sabes?- Pregunta de cualquier forma.

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que nunca sucedió a través del curso de la historia, James, sólo estoy diciendo que realmente no sé si sucede- Bill se encoje ante la misma mirada en blanco que cae sobre él por parte de su hermano y agrega rápidamente-Al menos no sucede _tan seguido_-

James sonríe ante las nuevas palabras -¿Pero estás diciendo que si sucede?-

-¡No lo sé, James! Estoy seguro que si, ¡la gente se enamora de todo tipo de cosas! ¡Por lo que sé, podría haber por ahí algún muchacho que se enamoró desesperadamente de su perro!- Bill casi grita por respuesta, su voz rayando en la exasperación y fastidio hacia su hermano menor.

-¿Con un… perro?- James pregunta escéptico, sonriendo y dejando escapar una carcajada ante la ridícula idea.

Pero su risa no parece relajar a su hermano del todo. El muchacho en la silla de enfrente simplemente le observa con una mirada de puro fastidio hasta que su risa muere, dejando que el incómodo silencio vuelva a posarse sobre ellos.

James deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se deja caer sobre la cama de Bill, dejando caer su torso sobre la cama. Mira el techo por unos minutos, tratando de ignorar el silencio y enfocarse es sus muchos pensamientos y preguntas.

Él sabe que está pasando entre su hermano y Tom.  
Él los vio juntos el otro día cuando pensaron que estaban solos.  
Los vio pegados uno al otro de maneras que sólo los amantes lo hacen, y los vio besarse muy afectivamente el uno al otro de una manera que sólo ha visto que es compartida entre esposos, pero su amor y deseo era aparentemente más joven con una vibra refrescante contra el envejecido amor entre una vieja pareja de casados.

Vio todo eso, demasiado amor entre dos personas.  
La única parte que lo preocupa significativamente es que esas dos personas son hombres.

Puede que sólo tenga ocho, pero nunca antes había escuchado de una cosa así suceder. Para sus jóvenes oídos, suena como un concepto muy ridículo.

Pero lo que atestiguo entre Bill y Tom va completamente en contra de eso.

Obviamente, esas relaciones pasan, al menos por lo que Bill le ha dicho.  
Sólo hay una cosa de la que no está enteramente seguro…

-¿Es correcto?-

Bill alza su cabeza, levantando su mirada de sus brazos cruzados hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué es correcto?-

James deja salir otro suspiro y permanece en su posición. Mirando al techo, replantea su pregunta- Estos tipos de relaciones, entre dos… hombres, o dos mujeres…. ¿son… correctas?-

-James- Bill comienza con un suspiro, casi gimoteando para ser más precisos -¿Por qué no le preguntas a Madre sobre esto? ¿O a Padre? Estoy casi seguro que ellos d-

-Porque te estoy preguntando a _ti_- James responde con firmeza, aún manteniendo su mirada en el techo plano sobre él.

-¿Por qué a mí, James?- Bill pregunta suavemente. Continua mirando a su hermano, a pesar de que sólo está mirando el cuerpo recostado en lugar de su mirada -Madre y Padre pueden explicarlo tan bien…-

-No, no pueden- James el interrumpe una vez más.  
Un incómodo silencio se posa entre los dos hermanos, dejando a ambos sentados e inmóviles mientras esperan que el otro hable. James finalmente levanta su cuerpo de la cama y se queda sentado en el filo de la cama. Dirige su mirada hacia Bill. Sus ojos se encuentran.

-James, no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga- Bill dice suavemente. Nunca antes ha querido escapar de su habitación tanto como lo hace en este momento.

James deja escapar un ligero suspiro, nunca rompiendo el contacto con la mirada de Bill.  
-Sólo dime si es correcto-

El contacto se rompe, Bill dejando su mirada caer al suelo.  
Se remueve en su asiento, entrelazando sus manos juntas en su regazo mientras reúne el coraje para hablar. Si dice lo que realmente cree, sabe que James traerá inmediatamente a Tom y no habrá nada más que esconder.

Y no está totalmente seguro que será capaz de hacer que James se quede callado respecto a algo tan serio como esto.

Rompiendo el delicado silencio con un suave susurro, responde- No. Para alguna gente es algo malo-  
Retiene la urgencia de avergonzarse mientras escucha sus propias palabras abandonar sus labios, sonando crueles para sus oídos.

-entonces ¿No está bien eso?- James generaliza.  
Bill levanta su mirada para observar a su hermano con una ligera vista.

-¡No dije eso, James!- Bill exclama, odiando como el niño salta a las conclusiones con la primera palabra que deja su boca. Mirando a otro lado, Bill se levanta de la silla y camina hacia una de las ventanas de su cuarto. Se para con su espalda hacia James- No dije eso- Repite suavemente-Dije que hay algunas personas ahí afuera que piensan que es incorrecto. Alguna gente, James, no toda.-

-Oh- James contesta mientras mira la espalda de su hermano, Se queda callado por un momento, pensando acerca de todo lo que su hermano le ha dicho, y antes de que pueda retener las palabras saliendo de su boca, ellas viajan a través del aire hasta los oídos de Bill -¿Tú crees que es malo?-

James mira mientras el cuerpo de su hermano se remueve ante las palabras, su forma entera pareciendo volverse rígida. Se endereza y se mantiene mirando a la ventana, pareciendo inmóvil por detrás mientras responde suavemente –No, James, no pienso que sea malo. Las personas no pueden contralar de quien se enamoran…-

-¿No pueden?-

Bill sacude su cabeza de lado a lado, deseando por sobre todo que su hermano lo dejará sólo en este preciso momento. A pesar de su irritación, logra responder con una voz relativamente calmada –No-

James se queda callado, dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que es esa última respuesta. Él no es uno de esos tontos hermanos menores como los demás; él sabe cuando ha ido demasiado lejos, y sabe cuando darle a su hermano un momento.

Esperando oír una exhalación calmada y encontrando que es seguro hablar de nuevo, James pregunta tranquilamente -¿Madre piensa que está mal, verdad? ¿Y padre?-

Bill casi brinca ante la voz de su hermano. Casi había olvidado que estaba en la habitación; estuvo tan callado.  
Deja salir un suspiro –No lo sé James, pero creo que es un sí. Madre es muy… cerrada de mente y tradicional en su opinión, tanto como Padre. Sabes eso, James-

-Mmhmm- Claro que sabía eso de sus padres, sólo estaba reafirmando –¿Oye, Bill?-

-¿Sí, James?- Bill replica, aún frente a la ventana y mirando hacia el jardín.

-Tú no eres como ellos, ¿o sí?-

Suspira -¿Cómo qué, James?-

Hay una momentánea pausa antes de que James suelte su pregunta de la mejor forma que es capaz de hacerlo con su mente de ocho años.  
-Tú… no eres como ellos… te gustas las muchachas, ¿verdad?-

Bill se congela otra vez, esta vez su respiración parece también haberse detenido, obstruyendo su tráquea y pausando sus pulmones. Está de pie inmóvil, mirando a través de la ventana mientras su corazón se salta un latido decidiendo si latir tan rápido como en una carrera, lleno de adrenalina o latir despacio hasta detener su respiración.

¿Cómo se supone que responda una pregunta como esa? So fuera a decir no ahora, está seguro que esa respuesta llegará a los oídos de su madre en segundos. No sólo sería considerado menos, sino que sería una vergüenza para sus padres. Lo que su madre sólo quería para su hijo es que creciera y entonces se casará con una hermosa, propia y joven mujer.

Sus ojos se cierran, mientras la presión del aire en la habitación parece acrecentarse únicamente en contra de su cuerpo, atrapándolo en su lugar con una increíble fuerza. La presión va en contra de sus oídos, una ola de mareos lo atraviesa. La habitación parece tambalearse a su alrededor, moviéndose debajo de sus pies como si estuviera parado en la cubierta de un barco muy inestable. Se estabiliza, agarrándose del marco de la ventana, sus ojos aún cerrados.

Si ella se llegara a enterar acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, el impulso que tiene, la atracción que siente, su mundo se vendría abajo en cuestión de segundos.

Él nunca querría desilusionar a su madre hasta ese punto.  
Su corazón se encoje ante el pensamiento.

La acidez en su sangre crece desmesuradamente y abre su boca, silenciosamente luchando por respirar el aire que se rehusó a tomar momento antes. Sus ojos se abren muy grandes y mira afuera, hacia el reconfortante escenario del jardín trasero más allá del panel de cristal.

Intensifica su agarre, realizando que aún está sujetado del marco de la ventana para sostenerse mientras la presión juega contra su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia una ligera preocupación y posibilidades que podrías suceder si las palabras incorrectas salen de sus labios.

Pero lo soporta, tomando profundas respiraciones para superar los mareos que tratan de tirarlo al suelo.  
Mientras tanto, los milisegundos continúan pasando mientras James mira a su hermano luchar por quedarse de pie.

Bill levanta sus pestañas de un muy prolongado parpadeo para mirar de nuevo al jardín. Su vista inmediatamente cae sobre la pipa negra unos pocos pies abajo en el suelo, parada ahí escondiendo como funciona. Con la sacudida de esa manija, uno podría estar desconcertado cuando nada de agua es extraída de la tierra. Como sea, esa sacudida es capaz de desbloquear un mundo entero que fue desconocido para todos este tiempo.

Todos excepto uno, eso es.

Y el único que sabe acerca del mundo escondido detrás de la manija de esa pipa esta actualmente mirando anhelante, deseando con todo que pudiese hacer una loca carrera hacia el jardín y escapar hacia la seguridad de los brazos de Tom, separados por esa horrible cuestión de 100 años.

-¿Bill?-

Bill se paraliza ante la voz de James, dándose cuenta de que una gran cantidad de tiempo ha pasado desde que la pregunta original fuera hecha.  
-¿hmm?-

-Tú no eres de esos, ¿verdad?- James pregunta otra vez, esperando esta vez obtener un respuesta en lugar de un silencioso hermano.

Dando una última mirada al patio, sus ojos aún enfocados en la pipa negra que lo conecta con el otro mundo, la única cosa que le conecta con Tom, lanza una plegaría silenciosa para que lo perdonen en su mente, esperando que lo que va a decir a continuación no afecte de alguna manera su relación con el chico de rastas.

Tragando con dificultad y sosteniéndose del marco de la ventana un poco más fuerte, responde despacio –No, James, no soy de esos- Esta callado por un momento antes de reunir suficiente voluntad para agregar suavemente –A – Me gustan las mujeres-

Hay un silencio.  
No hay una confirmación o incluso un reconocimiento de que Bill respondió con algo que James estaría feliz de escuchar.

Nada.

Nada a parte del silencio total llenando cada recoveco de la habitación.

Bill se queda completamente inmóvil en su lugar, usando la ventana como soporte mientras mira hacia la disimulada bomba de agua. Odia escuchar sus propias palabras resonando en sus oídos, la mentira vibrando, pinchando su corazón con afiladas navajas.

Es traído de regreso de su miseria por el sonido de la cama rechinando mientras James se levanta de ella.  
Pasos arrastrados y el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose de golpe les siguen no mucho después.

-¿James?- Bill pregunta, girándose sobre sus talones mientras la puerta choca con el marco. Deja a sus ojos viajar por los detalles de su habitación, evitando el espacio vacio enfrente de él.

Su corazón está doliendo otra vez.

**

James cierra la puerta de la habitación de Bill y se apura dentro de la suya a través del pasillo, escurriéndose por el vestíbulo calladamente para evadir algún inoportuno encuentro con sus padres. Hace su camino por el corredor y dentro de la seguridad de su propia habitación donde cierra la puerta un poco más calladamente.

Camina hacia su cama y se sienta en la orilla de la misma manera que lo hizo sobre la cama de Bill momentos antes.

Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y mira hacia el piso, golpeando la madera con la punta de su pie descalzo.  
Libera un suspiro profundo y trata de calmar el enojo que crece en su sangre, pero no parece detenerlo.

Quizás está llevando las cosas fuera de proporciones, pero nunca se sintió de esta manera antes. O quizás es por la importancia del asunto sobre otros temas que ha compartido con Bill.

De cualquier manera, nunca se ha sentido tan distanciado de su hermano antes. Es como si una pared mágicamente apareció entre él y Bill, separándolos por causa de unas pocas palabras mal dichas.

En el pasado nunca ha habido una pared de algún tipo separándolos. Siempre han sido capaces de decirse el uno al otro todo. Siempre fueron capaces de confiar en el otro con las cosas que no se podían guardar para sí mismos o compartir con Mamá y Papá.

Y ahora… Los tableros han cambiado.

Aún viendo al suelo con una mirada de odio mezclado con traición y decepción, James murmura calladamente –Me mintió-

**

-¿Hey ma'?- Tom pregunta suavemente, caminando dentro de la sala para ver a su madre sentada en el sillón, cambiando los canales de la televisión a esta horrible hora de la tarde. No hay nada que ver en la TV a esta hora del día.

-¿Sí, corazón?- Simone levanta su mirada para encontrar la de su hijo mientras se sienta en la silla en diagonal al sillón.

-Me estaba preguntando- Tom continua, dejándose caer en el respaldo. Sonríe ligeramente mientras Simone le pone mute a la televisión para darle a su hijo su total atención –Es acerca de este verano…-

-¿Qué hay sobre ello?- Simone pregunta, dejando el control remoto en el asiento vació del sillón a su lado.

-¿Yo… tengo que ir este verano?- Tom pregunta inquieto, odiando tener que traer ese tema desde que sabe que perderá la batalla de cualquier manera.

Cada verano él y Ava viajan a la casa de sus abuelos por un par de meses, poniendo o quitando un par de semana dependiendo de cuán largo es su descanso veraniego. Siempre pasan las primeras semana en casa, pero a mitad de Junio salen rumbo a sus abuelos por lo que resta de los días de verano.

-Tom, ya hemos hablado de esto antes- Simone dice con un suspiro, fastidiada de que Tom parece pensar que si le ruega lo suficiente quizás, sólo quizás, le ganará.

Pero nunca lo hace.

-Mamá, lo sé, pero está vez es diferente. Amo al abuelo y a la abuela, lo hago, pero dos meses es mucho tiempo y yo-

-Tom, por favor- Simone le interrumpe –Estoy segura que sobrevivirás, y estoy segura que Georg puede encontrar a alguien con quien salir durante las vacaciones. Pasamos por esto cada año-

-Pero este año es diferente- Tom trata de nuevo, su voz más suave que antes mientras la batalla muere.

Simone deja escapar un cansado suspiro a través de una quijada dura y dientes apretados mientras trata de detenerse a si misma de gritar. Parece que casi cada año desde la escuela primaria Tom ha estado tratando de evadir la visita a sus abuelos, y cada año Simone y Tom tiene la misma discusión la cual siempre termina con Tom en la casa de sus abuelos de cualquier manera. Cerrando sus ojos, pregunta calmadamente -¿Cómo es eso de que este año es diferente a los demás?-

Tom agacha su cabeza y deja a su mirada caer en el piso, quedándose callado.  
Simone no entendería la única cosa que está haciendo a Tom querer quedarse en el pueblo este año más que cualquier otro.  
Es la única cosa que nadie sabe, y es la única cosa que nadie puede entender. Es el secreto de Tom en su mayoría, menos los pocos intentos fallidos que hacer que Georg le crea.

Pero incluso entonces, Georg no entiende.

Por mucho que a Tom le gustaría, no puede abrir su boca y soltar que no quiere dejar a Bill.

-Tom, cariño, vas a ir- Simone dice después de que casi ha pasado un minuto y Tom ha fallado en responder con nada más que el silencio. –Sabes que el abuelo y la abuela esperan mucho por cada verano, ellos aman tenerlos a ti y a Ava allí. Sabes eso-

-Ma' ¿no puedo quedarme aquí sólo esta vez? ¿Por favor?- Tom intenta una última vez, mirando de nuevo a su madre con una mirada esperanzada en su rostro. Si sólo hubiera dominado los ojos de cachorrito cuando niño, pero él nunca recibió ese don.

Simone sacude su cabeza, apretando sus labios de manera que declaran el fin de la discusión. –No, Tom, vas a ir-

-Pero el próximo año estaré partiendo para la universidad, mamá-

-Entonces no tendrás que ir el próximo verano. Pero justo ahora aún tienes un año de escuela por delante, y este será tu último verano con tus abuelos así que ¿no puedes sólo ir y ser un feliz campista? Puedes quedarte el próximo verano ¿correcto?-

-Bien- Tom responde calladamente, cruzando sus brazos para hacer juego con la actitud en su voz. Se hunde en su silla y quita la mirada de su madre, pensando para si mismo, _sí, estaré aquí el próximo año, pero Bill no estará_.

Su pecho se contrae ante el pensamiento, una imagen de esa fecha de muerte, o de preferencia la fecha de desaparición, cruza su mente. Tal vez Bill sólo se perdió ese año, pero a donde sea que fue pareciera que estuvo tan bien como muerto si su propia familia sintió la necesidad de poner una tumba con una fecha de defunción.

Y a este punto del tiempo, el lugar a donde Bill huyó es aún un misterio para Tom. Pero justo ahora lo único que puede pensar es la manera de darle la noticia a Bill que va a estar lejos por dos meses enteros en el verano, sin contacto. Después de todo, uno no puede hacer una llamada por cobrar al pasado.

Aunque, el estar separados por dos meses no es la parte que preocupa a Tom.  
Sabe que él y Bill pueden sobrevivir ese tiempo.  
Lo único que le asusta es la madre de Bill…

Sólo puede imaginar cuán lejos una madre puede llegar con un matrimonio prácticamente arreglado en el curso de dos meses, especialmente con cero interrupciones.

*_*

**Iuju gente linda y preciosa!! Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espera y comentarios enviados, por los favoritos y las alertas, me siento muy feliz.**

**¿Qué más? Pues sé que la traducción del título no es literalmente lo que es, pero al final el contexto es el mismo. Bueno de hecho pienso que no pero si alguien le encuentra la traducción adecuada sin que suene raro, le agradeceré mucho que me comunique.**

**Lamento haberme perdido más de lo normal (una semana) pero se me olvidó de plano actualizar y este fin ya se me estaba pasando pero me puse a trabajar ^^ Espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo y no olviden enviar un Review.**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	17. Sueños y Una Sorpresa

**17.- **Dreams & a Surprise

(Sueños y una Sorpresa)

*_*

La noche está cayendo rápidamente, el cielo oscureciendo y las estrellas comenzando a titilar y brillar como diamantes contra el casi negro fondo de un cielo. El anochecer hace tiempo que paso y las familias con sus pequeños se han metido por la tarde, cerrando sus puertas y cerrando las cortinas mientras se preparan para la noche e ir a la cama.

Aunque para alguno esta hora de la noche señala el tiempo para el descanso, para otros el día apenas comienza.

Hay algunos que viven por la noche; esperando en las sombras y la privacidad que el anochecer les otorga. En la oscuridad de la noche no tienen miedo de ser atrapados a la luz del día. Los ojos de aquellos a quienes temen están atrapados bajo el sueño, enredados entre las sábanas y dándoles espacio libre a través de la protectora oscuridad.

Un muchacho de rastas espera cerca la puerta de su cuarto, encorvado con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y su oído presionado suavemente contra la puerta mientras escucha los pasos amortiguados de su madre sobre la carpeta del pasillo mientras hace su rutina nocturna.

Las luces en su habitación están apagadas, dándole a cualquiera que pase la ilusión de que el ya está metido en su cama, a medio camino del sueño. Pero al contrario que otros niños de su edad, él es uno de esos raros que viven para la noche.

A esta hora, cuando la oscura sábana de la noche ha caído sobre las casas y pueblos y ambas, su madre y hermana, han sido llevadas a la tierra de los sueños, aquella que le garantiza su acceso a su propia libertad.

Con el suave clic de la puerta del cuarto de su madre cerrándose, espera unos pocos minutos antes de encontrar lo suficiente seguro abrir su propia puerta y caminar de puntitas por las escaleras, moviéndose casi con total perfección para evitar la mayoría de los escalones chirriantes que ha aprendido a memorizar su exacta posición.

Hace su camino por las escaleras, rápido y calladamente, y entonces cruza la puerta frontal.  
La cierra detrás de él, y se asegura de dejarla cerrada de la manera en que su madre la deja.

Nunca tomando una mirada atrás hacia su casa, desciende los pocos escalones del porche, saltando el número dos, y se escurre por el jardín en una dirección familiar.

Está no es la primera vez que ha hecho este tipo de escape a las tempranas horas de la noche.  
Él ha estado tomando este camino cuando lo ha necesitado por casi tres o cuatro meses ya. Y no importa los riesgos que tenga que tomar dejando su casa a está hora, o incluso la falta de sueño que se está infligiendo a sí mismo, el precio al final siempre merece la batalla.

_Ya voy Bill,_ piensa para sí mismo mientras mira hacia la derecha e izquierda antes de correr por la calle pobremente iluminada.

Si le hubieran hecho la ligera propuesta a Tom un año antes de que justo ahora estaría terriblemente enamorado de pies a cabeza de un hermoso muchacho de 1908, les diría que son unos malditos lunáticos. Pero a veces, la vida no siempre se mueve por el camino que tú esperas.

Y por lo menos, este futuro no era esperado de ninguna manera por Tom.

Corriendo rápidamente las últimas yardas hacia la sucia y oscura parte del parque, el lugar al que realmente nadie va más por lo feo que está, él puede sentir a su corazón latir fuertemente y no por todo lo que ha corrido, pero si por lo que está esperado por él al final del la línea.

Se sonríe a sí mismo ante el pensamiento

Bill.  
_Su_ Bill.  
Su… _amor_.

Siente un ligero rubor subiendo por su cuello, su corazón se remueve gustoso ante esa realización.  
Ama a Bill, no hay forma de negar eso. Y parece que cada visita sorpresa que tiene con él se hace más intensa que la anterior, sólo haciéndolo más ansioso de regresar con su creciente curiosidad.

Llegando al punto usual en el parque, sonríe mientras sus ojos caen en la vieja y olvidada bomba de agua.  
Trota el resto de su camino y se detiene justo en frente de ella, permitiendo a su cuerpo un minuto para calmarse después de la carrera. Pone su respiración bajo control antes de colocar un dedo sobre el ligeramente rustico objeto que está frente a él.

Con una última imagen de la sonriente cara de Bill flotando en su mente, envuelve con sus dedos la manija, enredándolos de la misma manera que su mano está ahora acostumbrada. Sonríe y agita la manija como siempre lo hace, esperando el extraño, pero usual, golpe de viento que crece a su alrededor.

El mundo se queda quieto.

Levanta su cabeza y mira su alrededor.  
El parque es el mismo viejo y podrido lugar que es en su hogar.  
No hay una anormal y enorme ráfaga de viento, sólo la ligera briza nocturna de finales de primavera.

Se ríe tranquilizadoramente y sacude su cabeza ante su propia estupidez, sabiendo que de seguro no movió la manija lo suficiente.

Diciéndose a si mismo que no se asuste, regresa su agarre alrededor de la manija, sosteniéndola un poco más fuerte que antes.  
Reteniendo el aliento, agita la manilla una vez más, moviéndola violentamente mientras todo se queda igual otra vez.

-¿Qué carajos?- Le pregunta al mundo a su alrededor mientras toma un paso hacia atrás de la pipa de agua. La mira, frunciendo la frente, y entonces mira alrededor una vez más, esperando, rogando, que la enorme casa Trümper aparezca mágicamente enfrente de él.

Pero la desolada área llena de hierba se queda en su lugar.

Traga con dificultad y mira de nuevo a la pipa, la mirada de odio desvanecida mientras la alarma y la preocupación se apodera de sus facciones.  
-No, no puede ser…-susurra, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad mientras se acerca ala bomba de agua una vez más.

Agarra la manija con toda su fuerza y tira de ella con todo su poder, silenciosamente rogando por que funcione. Piensa en la primera vez que jugó con ese pedazo de mierda y recuerda haberla golpeado para hacerla funcionar.

Patea la base de la pipa en vano.

Él jala y golpea y empuja y sacude, pero el mundo sigue igual. La noche permanece extrañamente silenciosa a su alrededor, sólo rota de vez en cuando por el distante sonido de un carro conducido por un errante nocturno. Un claxon suena a la distancia, sirviendo como un recordatorio burlón de que no está funcionando; aún está en el 2008.

Maldice por lo bajo y patea la pipa una última vez, el sonido reproduciéndose con un sonido metálico que sólo semi refleja la cantidad de dolor que le recorre desde el pie hasta la pierna.

-Joder, no, ¡funciona pedazo de porquería!- Susurra con voz exasperada, casi desesperada mientras tira una vez más.  
Pero esta vez se rehúsa a moverse en cualquier dirección excepto hacia delante.

Sobresaltado por un ruido muy agudo de la vieja bomba, libera la manija y se retira precautoriamente.  
La pipa regresa rápidamente a su posición normal, la manija relajándose mientras un inservible goteo de oscuro barro que solía ser agua cae desde el pico hacia el piso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-

Cae al suelo, trayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras mira fijamente la bomba de agua con ojos enormes. Su garganta se cierra y un extraño sentimiento de lágrimas comienza a picar en sus ojos de una manera burlona, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

-No, no, no, no, no- Murmura por lo bajo, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado en un intento inservible de borrar la realidad a su alrededor. Agacha su cabeza para dejarla descansar sobre sus brazos, escondiéndose en el refugio de sus brazos y rodillas mientras se sienta ahí, acurrucado en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente como si esto fuera un juego de las escondidas.

Él permanece en esa posición por un buen par de minutos, murmurando obscenidades.

Levantando su cabeza de la comodidad de sus brazos, mira directamente frente a él a la pipa, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de llorar. Su respiración profunda, el aire pasando por sus fosas y sonando como si alguien tratara de calmar sus lágrimas con ligeros sollozos. Pasa un ya de por si húmedo antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

El sentimiento de determinación comienza a formarse en la punta de su estomago mientras mira la burlona pipa esa unos pies a lo lejos.  
El sentimiento se intensifica, la adrenalina bombeando por su sistema mientras piensa en el pasado y la posibilidad de nunca volver a ver a Bill. Aprieta su mandíbula ante la posibilidad, cierra sus puños apretándolos y se rehúsa a alejarse.

Sin decir una sola palabra se levanta de nuevo y mira la pipa como un enemigo preparándose para atacar.  
No encontrando otra alternativa, corre hacia la bomba, la agarra y jala con toda la fuerza que puede tener, olvidándose que esa misma acción falló minutos antes. Él jala y patea y deja escapar un sollozo de frustración, sus ojos cerrándose en su propia miseria.

-¡No!- Grita y abre sus ojos.

Se paraliza.

No está más en el parque.

Relaja sus tensos músculos, encontrando sus uñas enterradas en las palmas de sus manos. Mira a su alrededor, sentándose, y mira su oscura habitación con ojos confundidos.

Su respiración es pesada y su corazón se siente como si latiera en su cabeza en lugar de su pecho. Sus rastas con un completo caos, las sábanas de su cama están pegadas a su pecho desnudo con una copa de sudor, e inmediatamente se las quita y las avienta al lado de su cama.

Traga con dificultad, mirando de nuevo su habitación antes de mirar sus manos para encontrar las marcas de donde se estuvo agarrando tan fuerte. Respira lento y profundo, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, pero no tiene caso.

Descansando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, deja su cabeza caer hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose mientras deja que el latido de su corazón regrese a la normalidad, y sus superficiales y rápidas respiraciones se ralenticen a intervalos razonables.

-Oh mi Dios- Susurra, su voz saliendo de sus labios hacia el silencio de la habitación sólo para morir en la quietud.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna mientras el sueño se vuelve a repetir en su mente, y un extraño sentimiento se posa en la punta de su estómago.  
Es casi un enfermizo sentimiento, como echar un vistazo en la realidad y ver que tan insano es todo este concepto de viaje en el tiempo.

Y cuanto más piensa en las posibilidades de quedarse atrapado en un lado del tiempo, separado de Bill, el sentimiento se intensifica y se coloca en cada recoveco de sus pensamientos.

De sólo pensarlo, su corazón comienza a doler con los interminables ¿y si?, y en minutos se encuentra a si mismo brincando de la cama, poniéndose un par de pantalones y una playera antes de bajar corriendo los escalones y atravesar la puerta principal, importándole un comino si es demasiado ruidoso y despierta a todo el maldito vecindario.

Dejando que la puerta se cierre de un portazo contra el marco, literalmente brinca los escalones de la entrada y arranca en una carrera derecho al parque. Sus pantalones se están cayendo de su agarre mientras corre y su playera está hacia atrás, desaliñada por la mala manera en que se vistió, pero nada de eso importa a este punto.

Y mientras corre desesperado por en medio de la medio iluminada calle, tan parecido a sus sueño, con el sonido de sus tennis golpeando fuertemente contra el asfalto resonando en la silenciosa noche, su mente sólo está enfocada en una cosa y sólo en una sola cosa: Bill.

**

Bill se remueve en su sueño, arrugando la frente inconscientemente mientras se gira sobre su costado, su oído enfocándose en un pequeño golpeteo que se está volviendo fastidioso a este punto. Al principio asumió que sería un pequeño animal moviéndose por la noche, o incluso la rama de un árbol golpeando contra la ventana por el fuerte aire que ha permanecido toda la tarde. Pero el sonido persiste interminablemente, no puede simplemente ignorar ese fastidioso sonido más tiempo.

Abre un ojo para encontrar la oscuridad de su habitación, los objetos y decoración delineados por las sombras creadas por la luz de la luna. La sombre de la rama de un árbol baila a través del piso mientras una ráfaga de aire atraviesa la noche.

Por un segundo se pregunta si ha sido sólo su imaginación ese sonido mientras parece cesar desde que abrió sus ojos, pero ¡ay!, ese bendito y horrible sonido regresa una vez más, haciendo que Bill se tense entre sus sábanas.

Es un ligero sonido, no más fuerte que un guijarro contra el vidrio, pero lo que sea, no va a parar.

Golpea otra vez y Bill trata de seguir el sonido con sus oídos, su visión siguiéndole de cerca y terminar por mirar directamente a la ventana. Hay un silencio por un minuto mientras mira a la oscuridad, nada más que sombras tambaleándose con la luz de la luna, sólo para ser roto por otro golpeteo y un objeto siendo aventado contra su ventana.

Casi inmediatamente sale de su trance y camina la distancia de su cama a la ventana, ni siquiera preocupándose en mirar al suelo para ver la causa de la interrupción de su sueño antes de abrir la ventana con un cansado movimiento.

-Ruego su perdón, ¿pero tiene idea de que hora de la noche es? Y por todos los cielos ¿qué está haciendo?- Sisea a su incordio, tratando de permanecer lo más callado para no despertar al resto de la casa. Pero mientras se recarga contra la ventana unas pulgadas para echarle un vistazo al canalla ese, sus ojos se encuentran con nada más que el vació jardín debajo. –Oh, ¿Ahora se está escondiendo?- Sisea de regreso a través de sus dientes apretados.

Hay un susurro de hojas y un cuerpo sale de entre los arbustos al lado de la casa, moviéndose precautoriamente.

-¡Tom!- Bill grita en sus susurro, casi olvidando contralar su voz ante la vista del chico de rastas parado en su jardín, mirándole con una ladeada e innecesaria sonrisa -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Necesitaba verte- Repica suavemente.

El corazón de Bill late con fuerza ante las palabras, aunque no puede evitar preguntar -¿Esto no podía esperar hasta mañana?-

-No. ¿Puedo subir?-

Bill se muerde el labio inferior y mira sobre su hombro hacia su habitación, más pensando en sus padres dormidos atravesando la estancia. Regresa su mirada hacia la ventana y dice muy calladamente –No tengo una enrejada para que subas, me temo-

Tom ser ríe ligeramente desde abajo, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la idea -¿puedo escabullirme por la puerta principal?- Pregunta suavemente, sus manos en sus bolsillos y la esperanza en sus ojos.

-Sólo si puedes ser callado. No quiero despertar a Madre y Padre- Bill dice y desaparece de la ventana antes que Tom tenga una chance de responder, por lo que el de rastas corre hacia el frente de la casa. En cuestión de minutos hay un ligero chirrido de una bisagra mientras la puerta de enfrente de la Casa Trümper se abre para revelar la entrada principal.

Está muy oscuro y Tom entra rápida y calladamente, quitándose sus zapatos para caminar de puntillas por el piso.

-¿Bill?- susurra mientras entra a la casa y cierra la puerta tan calladamente como le es posible sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo en el vestíbulo principal.

Él es respondido por una sombra ascendiendo las oscuras escaleras. Se sonríe y sigue la sombra, tomando dos escalones a la vez y reteniendo su aliento hasta que está en la seguridad de la habitación de Bill, la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

La habitación está a oscuras, sólo ligeramente iluminada por el resplandor de la luna escurriéndose desde el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana aún abierta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La sombra que Tom sólo puede asumir que es Bill pregunta en un curioso murmullo.

Tom no puede encontrar su voz tan rápido así que acorta la distancia entre ellos y enreda sus brazos alrededor de la forma de Bill en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo. Lo sostiene por un minuto o casi, su cabeza descansado al lado de la de Bill mientras agradece a todas las deidades ahí afuera por darle la oportunidad de regresar una vez más, al contrario de su sueño.

Tiembla ante el recuerdo, se sintió tan real, que no puede evitar sentirse más que un poco traumado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Bill pregunta suavemente, dándose cuenta que algo va mal por el tipo de abrazo que Tom le está dando.

Respira profundamente, el aire sonando audiblemente mientras pasa por sus fosas nasales y se atora en su garganta sobre un montón de lágrimas amenazando con salir si sigue pensando en ese sueño –Tuve un sueño realmente malo- Tom susurra con voz temblorosa, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Bill –Yo estaba viniendo a verte y entonces esa… bendita pipa o portal del tiempo o lo que sea que sea… Dios ¡no sé! ¡No funcionaba! No era más que un viejo y odioso pedazo de mierda abandonada en el parque… yo… tú… No podía llegar a ti…- Termina sin aliento, su voz no más que un murmullo.

Bill abraza fuertemente a Tom de regreso antes de separase lo suficiente para mirar ese rostro, sus brazos aún alrededor del otro.  
Estudia la cara de Tom en la oscuridad, las sombras haciendo difícil ver las casi invisibles lágrimas que siguen cayendo de sus ojos, pero logra ver un solitario río brillando en la temblorosa luz de la luna mientras viaja por la mejilla de Tom.

Alcanzándolo con una temblorosa mano, Bill toca con sus dedos la mejilla de Tom, las suaves yemas de sus dedos entrando en contacto directamente con el fluido salado fluyendo de sus ojos –Tomi- comienza con un triste murmullo –Sólo fue un sueño, Tomi.

-Lo sé- responde, aunque no hay una pisca de honestidad en esa respuesta –lo sé- dice otra vez como si tranquilizara a su propia mente mientras lleva una mano hacia su cara. Toma la mano de Bill y detiene sus movimientos, enredando sus dedos alrededor de la delicada mano de muchacho. Atrae la mano a sus labios y coloca un suave beso sobre los curveados dedos, sus labios rozando contra la piel con nada más que amor y cuidado –lo sé- dice una vez más –Pero… nunca quiero perderte, no así al menos.

Bill se tensa ante la mención de perdida. Tom le prometió que nunca lo perdería. Nunca. Pero ¿qué podría hacer Tom si no puede llegar a él?

Los ojos de Bill se mueven a otra parte de la habitación, lejos de Tom, mientras sus pensamiento se entierran en su mente, construyendo una nueva y enorme pared de preocupación dentro de él. Nunca pensó en ser separado de Tom por algo tan tonto como una bomba de agua, pero de nuevo, no es la bomba lo que importa. Es todas las fuerzas del tiempo y el milagroso mundo que va junta a ella.

¿Separados por Madre?

Sí, eso piensa es posible.

¿Separados por el tiempo?

Nunca lo ha considerado antes.

Pero a pesar de la locura de la creencia de los viajes en el tiempo, y como antes de conocer a Tom pensaba que esa gente que clamaba haber viajado en el tiempo no eran nada más que locos, nunca pensó en el tiempo como un antagonista en su vida.

Sintiendo a Tom colocar otro beso sobre sus dedos y un beso en el centro de su palma, regresa su visión para encontrar la de Tom. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Tom ahora reflejadas en los de Bill.

-No me perderás- Bill afirma, determinación evidente en su suave voz, aunque vacilante a la vez.

Tom frunce su frente ante la falta de certeza en la voz de Bill, la preocupación llenando sus rostros.

Como si reafirmara su proclamación se acerca y lleva sus labios a los de Tom en un suave beso antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tom en otro muy necesitado abrazo. Descansa su cabeza contra el pecho de Tom y exhala audiblemente, permitiéndole a sus ojos cerrarse ante la sensación de protección que atraviesa su cuerpo mientas los brazos de Tom se envuelven con seguridad alrededor de su espalda baja.

Suspirando calladamente y diciéndole a su mente que pare con esa tonta preocupación, afirma suavemente –Sólo fue un sueño-

**

Bill y Tom están caminando a través de un campo lleno de hierba, de la mano, unos días después. Esta ladera en particular no es nueva para ambos: ya han estado ahí antes, en un día lluvioso meses antes. Estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro en nada más que nuevos amigos, pero eso fue antes de que cierta tormenta golpeara.

-¿A dónde me estás llevando?- Tom pregunta por casi la cincuentava vez desde que dejaron la residencia Trümper, caminando un par de pasos detrás de Bill mientras hacen su camino a través de la ladera. Se le hace vagamente familiar, pero para ser honestos Bill lo ha llevado a tantos escondites diferentes que ya no puede saber donde está cada uno.

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos ahí- Bill dice y muestra una linda sonrisa sobre su hombro hacia el muchacho que va jalando consigo, más como a un niño jalando un juguete atado a una cuerda.

-¿Es una sorpresa?- Tom pregunta con voz insistente mientras camina y enreda sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill, deteniéndolo de caminar más lejos. Retiene a Bill contra su propio cuerpo, apretando su agarre para asegurarse de que no se escabulla.

Bill grita juguetonamente mientras siente a Tom atacando su cuello con suaves y gentiles besos –Me gustan las sorpresas- Tom murmulla, su voz vibrando contra la piel del cuello de Bill mientras salen de sus labios entreabiertos.

Bill se ríe suavemente y justo cuando Tom comienza a jugar cerca de su clavícula, responde con voz temblorosa –Sí, Tomi, es una ¡sorpresa!- Termina casi gritando, riéndose mientras Tom encuentra un punto sensible en su cuello cuando lo exploraba con su lengua.

-Y Sr. Kaulitz- Comienza intentando calmar su voz, usando el apellido de Tom para ganar su atención –Sí sabe algo sobre sor-sorpresas… Sa-sabrá que y-yo no p-puedo – vacila entre un ataque de risa después de farfullar unas palabras mientras Tom chupa la piel justo por debajo de su clavícula, sacando su lengua burlonamente –Sabría – comienza de nuevo, colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Tom para mantener el abrazo en su cintura – Que no puedo decirle cu-cuál es la sorpresa-

-¿Me gustará la sorpresa?- Tom pregunta mientras ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, alejando sus labios ligeramente del cuello de Bill.

-Yo… creo que sí-

-Oh, ¿Puedes darme una pista?-

-¿No?-

-Mm- Tom murmura suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y vuelve sus labios al cuello de su amor, pellizcando suavemente la piel.

Bill suspira e inconscientemente acaricia los antebrazos de Tom con sus dedos, disfrutando felizmente del toco, pero gimotea calladamente –Tomiiiiii… Vamos, me vas a dejar otro mordisco de amor-

-Pero te amo- Tom replica contra la piel de Bill, sus palabras amortiguadas.

Bill sonríe para si mismo –Yo sé que lo haces, pero ¿puedes evitar lo del mordisco? ¿Por favor? Yo… realmente quiero llegar ahí, Tomi, para-

Tom se aleja unas pulgadas, soltando un pesado suspiro -¿Volveré a tener la oportunidad de dejar otro de esos?- Pregunta, sabiendo que Bill está un poco tenso con eso de que podría posiblemente revelar su relación al ojo público.

-Sí, lo harás- Bill dice y se gira para que los brazos de Tom ahora estén enredados en su espalda baja –Sólo… no aún- Termina con una sonrisa traviesa, un brillo reflejado en sus ojos mientras mira a los ojos cafés de Tom.

-¿No aún?- Tom pregunta, ladeando su cabeza a un lado con curiosidad.

-Sí, no aún. Pero si nos dejar llegar a la sorpresa…- Bill termina con nada más que una ligera sonrisa coqueta.

Y Tom entiende bastante rápido, quitando sus manos de las caderas de Bill mientras deja un ligero beso en sus labios –Pienso que me va a gustar esta sorpresa- tararea felizmente, alejándose y permitiendo a Bill caminar enfrente de él otra vez.

Ellos juntas sus manos y Tom camina junta a Bill esta vez, en lugar de quedarse atrás.

-Espero que sí- Bill dice suavemente, girando su cabeza para mirar hacia adelante mientras camina en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía minutos antes.

Y Bill realmente desea que a Tom le guste esta precisa sorpresa. Ha estado pensando acerca de eso las últimas semanas desde que Tom le dijo las nuevas sobre sus planes de verano. De 2 a 3 meses sin verse… Bill ni siquiera quiero pensar acerca de eso, pero sabe que si lo ignora entonces se arrepentirá de no tratar de pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible con Tom en las semanas que quedan.

Por supuesto que estaba triste cuando Tom le soltó las noticias, ¿pero quién no estaría triste de escuchar algo así?  
Su tiempo más libre del año está llegando y ellos no tienen ni siquiera la oportunidad de gastarlo juntos.

Él desearía que pudiera simplemente empacar y viajar con Tom, siguiéndolo como un colado, pero sabe que no funcionaría. Su madre lo encontraría poca más que extraño, y Tom va a la casa de sus abuelos. Bill no quería asustarlos con su visita de la misma manera que la madre de Tom saltó cuando posó sus ojos en él, diciendo que era un pariente perdido muy lejano.

Pero el punto es, no puede simplemente decidir e irse durante el verano, no importa cuánto desee poder hacerlo.  
A pesar de que mucha gente le parece lógico huir y seguir a su mor y dejar a su familia detrás, para Bill esa idea no es así de simple. Ama a su familia, a pesar de sus diferencias, y no puede irse y dejarlos atrás así no más.

Y justo ahora quiere pasar tanto tiempo con Tom como sea humanamente posible antes de que se separen por un par de solitarios meses durante el verano.

Y así dicho, Bill ha estado pensando acerca de esta cierta sorpresa por un tiempo. Los pensamientos han estado plagando su mente por semanas, su curiosidad surgiendo y obteniendo lo mejor de él.

Aunque él es joven y aún no tiene idea de cómo funciona entre dos muchachos realmente, aún quiere intentarlo.

Está tan nervioso acerca de eso que no puede ni siquiera pensar, o incluso decir, la palabra correcta.  
Se acostumbró a referirse a esta sorpresa con nada más que "eso".

Todo lo que sabe es que ama a Tom, más de lo que probablemente debería. Si pudiera, huiría y viviría en una pequeña casita de campo o incluso en un cobertizo por el resto de su vida si eso significara que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

-Está bien- Bill comienza suavemente y se para. Tom hace lo mismo y gira su cabeza a un lado para mirar a Bill –Aquí estamos-

Tom habría estado caminando con la cabeza gacha la mayoría del camino, y por primera vez mira enfrente de él, sus ojos brillando mientras ve donde están.

Parado enfrente de ellos esta un cobertizo de madera blanco y abandonado.

Tom sonríe y aprieta la mano de Bill en la suya –Bill- dice suavemente, cada memoria regresando a él mientras mira al cobertizo.  
Cada movimiento, cada aliento superficial, cada caricia, cada beso… su corazón late más rápido.

Bill no dice nada en respuesta mientras se adelanta, Tom siguiéndole muy de cerca, y abre la puerta del cobertizo. Se abre lentamente con un chirrido agudo liberado por las bisagras mientras se golpea contra la pared exterior.

Bill mira a Tom con una sonrisa dulce y ambos entran, aún sus manos unidas de la misma manera que lo hicieran meses atrás.

El cobertizo aún está vacante a pesar de los olvidados y rústicos artículos de jardín, dejados antes que ellos.  
Hay un ligero olor a humedad, como el de agua de lluvia de muchas tormentas diferentes que se ha trasminado por la madera por mucho tiempo.  
La estructura está aún llena con agujeros por toda la madera, dejando que débiles rayos del sol de la tarde brillen sobre el piso de madera. Pequeñas ramas de hierba han crecido a través de las tablas, buscando refugio, y suciedad se ha esparcido por el piso, probablemente por un puñado de animales que una vez usaron este abandonado lugar como su casa a través de los años.

A pesar de la suciedad y la necesidad de un completo rediseño, para Bill y Tom no podría ser mejor.

-¿Está es la sorpresa?- Tom pregunta suavemente, ninguna señal de disgusto en su voz, sólo curiosidad y ligero entusiasmo.  
Atrapa la mirada de Bill con la suya y sonríe, recibiendo una idéntica de regreso.

Bill succiona su labio inferior nerviosamente y asiente con la cabeza –Esto es- Comienza y aprieta la mano de Tom ansiosamente.

Respira profundamente, tratando de llevar oxigeno a su acelerado corazón. Los pensamientos de desdibujan en su mente, volviéndose una masa de palabras confusas que yacen en la punta de su lengua.

Tom mira al techo antes de regresar su mirada hacia Bill, un montón de nervios lo recorren.  
Avanza un paso o dos y suelta las manos de Bill, llevando sus brazos para enredarlos en la cintura del muchacho pelinegro.  
Sonriendo y jalando a Bill un poco más cerca, descansa sus frentes una sobre otra.  
-¿Y qué exactamente estamos haciendo aquí, Sr. Trümper?- Pregunta en un murmullo.

Bill toma respiraciones profundas y sonríe dulcemente, atrapando su mirada con la de Tom.

Dejando a su corazón manejar sus palabras, comienza con voz temblorosa –He estado pensando. Y hay algo que quiero que hagamos antes de que te vayas…-

*-*

**N/T Ja, a tiempo! Creo O.o Como sea, nada más informando que probablemente el 18 no salga en 15 días, estoy en campaña y no se acaba hasta el día 4 y aún me faltan tres lindas hojas de ese capítulo y son muy especiales así que necesitan toda mi atención y lamentablemente no puedo dárselas en estas semanas. ¿Quién me iba a decir que yo andaría de candidata para reina algún día? Y más en estas fechas!! Inverosímil!**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo que me he desvelado para betearselos que traía errores como de: Bill miro a Bill, y otros del tipo: hierva XDD**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	18. Dulce Amor

**18.- **Sweet Love

(Dulce Amor)

*-*

-Sr. Kaulitz…

Bill exhala lleno de felicidad.

Su voz se atora en su garganta momentáneamente, sólo para ser liberada segundos después en un ligero gemido de éxtasis. Tom alza las caderas de Bill gentilmente, inclinando su cuerpo para un mejor ángulo mientras empuja una vez más, el ritmo estabilizado mientras se retira y vuelve a entrar en esa torturadora calidez

Una semana ha pasado desde que la propuesta fue dicha en el cobertizo abandonado.  
Tom estaba cautivado de que Bill consideraría, o incluso quisiera, una cosa como esa en este punto de su relación. Él aún luce demasiado ingenuo a veces, moviéndose cautelosamente sobre los besos con mejillas coloradas y manos temblorosas.

Pero de nuevo, Bill tiene una manera de sorprenderse a sí mismo a veces.

Aunque ambos querían explorar en el cobertizo, justo cuando la propuesta fue hecha, ellos se detuvieron por su falta de conocimiento.

A pesar de que fue una propuesta hermosa, ninguno estaba preparado para formar parte de una cosa así hace siete días.

Ninguno estaba listo.

Si lo hubieran hecho de todas maneras, cegados por el capricho y sus propios deseos, hubieran dejado a Bill en un desastre crudo y doloroso; adolorido de maneras que ni siquiera sabía.

Así que mejor se detuvieron.

Facilitaron su camino a ese nuevo campo, despacio y pacientemente probando las cosas, cuidadosamente dilatando la entrada estrecha para una penetración propia.

Y fue extraño, por decir lo menos.

Bill nunca había estado más avergonzado ni se había sentido tan expuesto en su vida entera mientras yacía sobre una vieja sábana de lana, que picaba, sobre el piso del cobertizo, trasero descubierto con un Tom cerniéndose sobre él.

Tom fue despacio y cuidadosamente, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos y facilitando su camino hacia abajo con besos suaves.  
Se movió con la velocidad de un perezoso, moviéndose como si fuera a romper el frágil cuerpo debajo de él.  
Fue cauteloso, moviendo su mano entre los dos, sus dedos apretándose con shock y una disculpa mientras accidentalmente rozaba algo que no tenía la intención de tocar en ese momento.

-Tomi- Bill deja escapar un suspiro muy profundo, un gemido sonando muy en el fondo de su garganta mientras Tom se aleja y penetra su entrada otra vez con fuerza.

Bill casi grita mientras Tom golpea directamente contra su próstata. Sus ojos se cierran fuertemente, un flashazo de blanco y luego de negro nublan su visión, incluso detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Nunca ha sentido tanto placer. _Mucho mejor que hace una semana…_

_-Bill, quiero que me digas si tú… dime si te lastimo ¿de acuerdo?- Tom había preguntado casi por la octava vez ese día._

_-Esta bien- Bill respondió con voz brusca, asintiendo rígidamente con su cabeza una vez para reafirmar. Estaba mordiendo su labio ansiosamente, su cuerpo tenso mientras esperaba por el extraño sentimiento._

_-No quiero que sientas dolor- Tom intenta de explicarse, echando un vistazo a la región baja de Bill, sus ojos huyendo de los de Bill por unos segundos._

_Bill parpadeó un par de veces para deshacerse de las nerviosas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes, con todas su emociones al máximo; una parte de él ansioso, otra muy nervioso, otra parte de él excitado insanamente ante la perspectiva de hacia dónde podría terminar esto._

_Respirando tembloroso, colocó sus manos sus manos sobre las caderas de Tom y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la piel de Tom, recibiendo pequeños temblores que se incrementan en la superficie conforme la recorría._

_-No lo haré- Bill confirma, refiriéndose a no tener dolor –porque estás siendo gentil, Tomi, ¿verdad?_

_Tom levantó su vista pasándola por el torso de Bill hasta que pudo encontrar sus ojos. Sonrió y se dejo caer desde su posición hasta juntar sus labios con los de Bill en un beso de naturaleza suave –Muy gentil- murmura contra los labios de Bill._

_Bill alza su barbilla, colocando sus labios contra los de Tom en otro beso para tranquilizarle.  
Cerró sus ojos y lentamente se alejó, sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos mientras su cabeza regresa a su posición contra la sábana._

_-¿Listo?- Tom preguntó con un susurro._

_Bill abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Tom viéndolo con una mirada consternada. Asintiendo con su cabeza rígida, responde calladamente –Adelante._

_Tom espero por varios segundos, quizás para reunir suficiente coraje o tal vez para permitirle a Bill un momento de relajación.  
Medio minuto pasó antes de que se hiciera un poco para atrás, rompiendo el contacto entre sus ojos mientras se volvía a situar entre las piernas de Bill. Miro hacia abajo nerviosamente, sus ojos rápidamente moviéndose hacia otra parte mientras un sonrojo se dispersaba por sus mejillas._

_Él tragó con dificultad._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante la realización de que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Levantó su vista para mirar a Bill sólo para encontrar sus ojos cerrados con ansiedad, su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Su cara mostraba exactamente cuan incómodo estaba en ese momento._

_Tom se concentró en la cara de Bill mientras movía su mano hacia su destino con sumo cuidado e introduce un dedo en ese calor tan provocador._

_Se detuvo cuando los ojos de Bill se abrieron, lo blanco mostrándose alrededor de sus iris._

_-¿duele?- Tom pregunta indeciso._

_Bill no se movió, simplemente respondió con voz catatónica, -se siente un poco… raro._

_-¿Me detengo?_

_-No, no- Bill responde, parpadeando y luego fijando su vista con la de Tom. –Sigue._

_Bill esperó ansiosamente, intentado persuadir a sus músculos de que se relajaran. Sabía que estando tenso sólo lo haría más difícil para él, y posiblemente más doloroso. Así que se dijo a si mismo que se relajara. Después de todo, era sólo Tomi; no hay algo de lo que temer. Pero el segundo que logró que sus músculos se relajaran, involuntariamente los apretó alrededor de Tom mientras éste curveaba su dedo dentro de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo._

_-¿Qué?- Tom preguntó con voz asustada, momentáneamente deteniendo todos sus movimientos._

_Bill relajó sus músculos y miro a Tom, el shock desapareciendo de sus facciones mientras sus labios se movían en unas ligera sonrisa sorprendida –Puedo… Creo que puedo… sentirte- dijo suavemente, admirado y reteniendo una carcajada mientras Tom volvía a mover su dedo índice una vez más._

_Tom se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para plantar un ligero beso en los labios de Bill –Estás tan apretado- Murmuró después de alejarse y detenerse cuando unos cuantos milímetros los separaban._

_Bill se sonrojó ante la mención, apretando sus músculos con una punzada de dolor mientras Tom sumergió de manera sorpresiva un segundo dedo. Se retorció hasta que estuvo un poco más cómodo, aunque permaneció increíblemente asombrado por la extraña y ajena sensación._

_-¿Tomi?- Preguntó después de un rato._

_-Hmm?._

_Bill no hizo su pregunta por unos segundos mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de expresarse.  
Sus mejillas se pintaron de un rubor rosado y preguntó con voz tímida -¿Realmente vas a ser capaz de poner tu… tu… ya sabes ahí?_

_Tom se rió gentilmente, sus dientes mostrándose en la tenue luz en el cobertizo esa tarde. –Se supone- Respondió calladamente._

_Pareciendo ser completamente serio al respecto, Bill respondió honestamente –No creo que quepas ahí._

Bill cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio para detener la risa mientras recuerda el comentario que hizo una semana antes, mientras Tom se hunde en él otra vez; obviamente entrando con una facilidad que no pensó.

-¿Estás bien?- Tom pregunta con voz suave mientras coloca sus labios cerca del oído de Bill, recostándose sobre él y respirando pesadamente, sus ojos cerrados. Se pierde en el momento y aún logra preguntar al muchacho debajo de él si está bien.

Bill asiente con su cabeza rígidamente, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba para sujetar los hombros del muchacho de rastas. Aprieta sus dedos cuando un dolor repentino le atraviesa, sus uñas, las cuales necesitan ser cortadas, se entierran en la piel dejando pequeñas y casi dentadas perforaciones.

Su boca se abre ante el dolor, sus parpados se cierran mientras el dolor se transforma una repentina ola de placer golpeando su cuerpo. Tiembla contra Tom y se sostiene más fuerte. –Es-estoy bien- Murmulla contra la curva del cuello de Tom, su boca cerrándose y abriéndose para decir algo más, pero ningún sonido sale.

-No duele mucho, ¿verdad?

Bill sacude su cabeza mientras Tom se desliza por dentro.

Cualquier dolor que hubo existido es rápidamente anulado.

-No- susurra en respuesta, un ligero gemido escapando de sus cuerdas vocales le sigue rápidamente, llegando a los oídos de Tom y causando un efecto similar en su propio cuerpo.

Bill ignora el dolor común que comienza a molestar en su parte trasera. Sabe que dolerá peor cuando hayan terminado, pero ahora no le importa del todo. Enfoca su mente en la excitación recorriendo por su cuerpo con cada contracto de piel contra piel. Dirige su atención para notar nada más que en la tenue sensación de cosquillas que las rastas de Tom hacen contra sus hombros desnudos mientras se mecen de atrás hacia delante con el ritmo del movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Cierra sus ojos y deja a su cuerpo perderse en los brazos de Tom, dejando que sus fuertes manos y antebrazos sostengan su cuerpo y lo mantengan de caer de golpe sobre su espalda. Deja su mente volar fuera de sí, perdiéndose en los labios presionados en la piel de su cuello y en un lado de su rostro. Los labios ligeramente húmedos rozan su barbilla y mejillas mal rasuradas, acariciando su rostro mientras hacen su camino hacia su oreja, o su nariz, o incluso sus párpados cerrados.

Algunas veces esos labios entreabiertos se embarcan en un viaje hacia su frente para plantar un ligero beso lleno de ternura.

Él sonríe mientras encuentra la oportunidad de colocar sus propios labios contra esos curiosos y viajeros de Tom.

Se encuentran a medio camino, ambos con los labios casi separados y deseosos de un beso para saborear por todo la vida.

Y eso es exactamente lo que obtienen.

Sus labios se topan en un suave abrazo, acunándose de manera tierna. Tom saca la punta de su lengua y ligeramente abre los sellados labios virginales de Bill, abriéndose paso a través de ellos con su lengua. Concedida la entrada, lentamente se adentra, deslizándose un poco más y explorando cara rincón y recoveco de la cavidad con deliberada paciencia y la curiosidad de un investigador.

A mitad del camino es recibido por una nueva compañía mientras Bill cuidadosamente levanta su lengua y la enreda con la de Tom, entrando a un peligroso y aterrador territorio en el cual jamás se ha adentrado antes. Aunque nuevo e inexperto, le agarra el movimiento rápidamente y se relaja dentro del beso, permitiéndole a su mente trabajar más lento mientras su corazón comienza a acelerarse en el momento.

El corazón de Bill retumba como loco en su pecho, golpeando con la fuerza de un tambor, un mazo golpeando contra la piel seca y estirada de un animal, el sonido resonando a través del cuerpo hueco y reverberante por lo que parece millas y millas. Su corazón está visiblemente acelerado detrás de sus costillas, la sudorosa piel de su pecho pulsando con los irregulares latidos de su corazón.

Se agarra más fuerte, apretando los desnudos hombros de Tom más fuerte que antes, aunque no con tanto dolor como antes.  
Ahora se está deteniendo en un abrazo, esperando nada más que poder estar tan cerca como sea posible.

Tiembla en los brazos del rubio, estremeciéndose a causa de la sensación de la lengua acariciando la parte superior de su boca intencionalmente. Muerde suavemente al invasor, no lo suficiente para herirlo, pero si para tener algo de atención.

El beso se profundiza como respuesta.

Bill libera un débil grito contra la boca de Tom, sus ojos se abren repentinamente, mientras el de rastas fuerza su entrada de regreso de manera ruda, empujando su miembro contra la delicada entrada de Bill sin un previo aviso de tal brutalidad. Pero el dolor rápidamente desaparece mientras el de cabello negro se enfoca con todos sus sentidos de regreso al beso…

Sus parpados se cierran, la rigidez de sus músculos comienza a desparecer.

Sus brazos se enredan alrededor del torso inclinado de Tom, sus manos recorren los músculos, las puntas de sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con su aspereza. Recorre con manos curiosas la piel desnuda que sólo ha tenido la oportunidad de ver una vez.

Un par de manos lo sostienen por la cadera y guían la parte baja de su cuerpo por él, moviéndolo al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Tom. Los dedos se entierran en la suave piel de sus caderas y su espalda baja, los pulgares presionados contra los huesos de su cadera para mantenerlo quieto y luego arrastrarlo de regreso. El agarre es fuerte pero ni cerca de ser doloroso.

Las manos jalan el cuerpo de Bill hacia abajo contra la áspera sábana de lana mientras la parte baja de su cuerpo involuntariamente empuja hacia arriba.

La cobija de lana pica en su piel desnuda mientras yace de espaldas sobre el piso, haciéndole desesperarse por moverse contra yacer en la misma posición.

Se estremece repentinamente mientras un golpe de excitación le atraviesa, haciéndole liberar el más suave de los gemidos en la boca de Tom. Sus pies se enroscan en la sábana, agarrándola y atrapándola entre ellos mientras tensa todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Sus besos se debilitan mientras comienzan a retorcerse y girar, sus cuerpos pareciendo que se enredan como un pretzel. Sus piernas se entrelazan, la cobija siendo levantada del suelo y atrapada entre sus extremidades en el proceso.

Sus manos y brazos se sostienen unos a otros más fuerte que antes, sus pies se mueven inconscientemente, frotándose arriba y abajo contra las otras piernas por más contacto. Sus latidos se aceleran, sus respiraciones comenzando a ser superficiales y cortas, saliendo audiblemente cada vez.

Sus labios se juntan por un triste intento de otro beso, ambos se pierden mientras sus ritmos se aceleran.  
Las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas, casi desesperadas.

Suaves gemidos y gruñidos llegan a sus oídos, sonando tan extraños a pesar de que salen de sus propios labios.

Bill se sacude mientras una mano toma posesión de su miembro punzante, asustándolo más que cualquier otro movimiento en la semana pasada. Un grito de sorpresa muere en su garganta, sus enormes ojos se cierran mientras la sensación de liberación llega a su mente y rápidamente borra cualquier sentimiento de invasión previo.

Él exhala dichosamente.

Sus labios se abren, su quijada cae mientras su echa su cabeza hacia atrás.

Las otras manos se mueven de las caderas de Bill y se enredan alrededor de su espalda para acunarlo mientras cae desforzado contra el brazo de Tom. La mente de Bill se desordena en un millón de pensamientos corriendo como locos todo el tiempo, haciendo borrosa su línea de pensamiento y causándole que deje a Tom tomar el control. Él se rinde a su cuerpo, dejando que todas las funciones involuntarias salgan y tomen posesión, dejando a Tom embestirlo un par de veces más y permitiéndole a la habilidosa mano de Tom agarrar con sus agiles dedos su endurecido miembro.

Se pierde, un destello blanco seguido de oscuridad invade su visión por detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración sale de manera débil, actuando de la misma manera que su cuerpo tembloroso.

El tiempo o vuela muy rápido o se vuelve lento a un ritmo insoportable, cuál, no está seguro.

Su boca jala aire de su alrededor mientras va al encuentro de un par de embestidas más antes de alcanzar el clímax y poder correrse.

Un fuerte gemido llega a sus oídos y le hace tiritar hacia los huesos.

Ciertamente no sonó como su voz, pero sabe que no era la de Tom tampoco.

Su mente está nublada por un par de segundos, su visión bloqueada por colores extraños, sus músculos se vuelven inútiles por muy pocos segundos mientras recupera su compostura.

Respira dentro y fuera profundamente, su corazón volviendo a su ritmo normal, estabilizándose.

Sus párpados se abren, permitiéndole a su visión posarse directamente sobre el rostro sudoroso de Tom.

Sus trenzas están revueltas, unas cuantas pegadas a su cuerpo y un lado de su rostro. Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, su boca abierta de manera similar a la suya justo como lo estaba momentos antes. Sus ojos han estado cerrados por un tiempo ya, dándole la oportunidad de perderse en el olvido.

Bill enfoca sus ojos sobre una gota de sudor mientras se mueve de su posición de descanso en la ceja de Tom y cae por su mejilla, avanzando por su piel y colgando por un milisegundo de su barbilla antes de caer para mezclarse con el líquido cremoso embarrado en el estomago de Tom…

Bill se paraliza a medio pensamiento.

Levanta su vista de la caída gota de sudor hacia la ligeramente contorsionada cara de Tom justo en el momento en que siente una rara sensación llenarlo justo en su parte trasera. Sus ojos se abran desmesuradamente mientras realiza que es y se remueve incomodo, jurando que aún puede sentir el líquido.

Salta mientras Tom cae sin fuerzas contra él, su cuerpo yaciendo sobre el suyo. Se agarrota al principio, pero se tranquiliza mientras siente como Tom se remueve y sale, sacando su miembro de su cuerpo. Hay una punzada de dolor agudo y gesticula mientras yace de espaldas contra la sábana sólo para sentir un constante dolor brotando de su parte posterior.

-¿Estás… estás bien?- Tom pregunta sin aliento, su respiración aún anormal mientras nota las facciones de Bill contorsionarse en una mueca dolorosa debajo de él.

Bill muerde su labio para evitar llorar o gritar ante el repentino dolor que estaba seguro había existido antes de tal manera, pero estaba demasiado perdido para siquiera notarlo. Aprieta sus ojos tanto como le es posible mientras trata de encontrar una posición confortable, pero falla.

Retorciéndose del repentino dolor, Bill entierra sus uñas en los hombros de Tom, casi perforando la capa de piel.

Tom intenta evadir las heridas, pero Bill solamente se sujeta más fuerte.

Sintiéndose culpable, levanta su mano derecha y acuna la mejilla de Bill, acariciando la piel con su pulgar. Mira y continúa sus acciones, lentamente borrando la expresión de dolor del rostro de su amor.

-Bill…- Tom susurra, preparándose para decir más, pero se detiene mientras Bill respira con dificultad.

El adolorido muchacho respira prolongada y temblorosamente que su aliento parece atorarse en las lágrimas mientras sale. Él tensa sus músculos y muerde su labio otra vez, retirando su mortal agarre de los hombros del otro chico sólo para enredar sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del muchacho de rastas.

-Y-es… duele- Bill logra decir con voz forzada.

Una lágrima rueda por la orilla de sus ojos cerrados y baja por un lado de su rostro, colándose dentro del oído debido a su posición.

Tom retira las primeras lágrimas y se inclina para dejar un camino de besos de los más dulces por las mejillas de Bill y su frente.

Dejando sus labios contra la piel del pelinegro, dice calladamente –Vamos a limpiarte.

**

-¿Cómo estás?- Tom pregunta la tarde siguiente.

El anochecer a caído y las estrellas están comenzando a aparecer en el oscuro cielo, brillando con el deseo de atención de aquellos ojos distraídos de la gente abajo en la tierra.

Bill se retuerce contra el cuerpo de Tom y se acurruca un poco más, rodando sobre su lado y llevando su pierna derecha sobre la de Tom. Descansa su cabeza contra el pecho de Tom y cierra sus ojos.

-Cansado- Murmura calladamente, su voz casi inaudible.

Bill se remueve otra vez, aún incapaz de encontrar una posición confortable.  
Pero se relaja mientras Tom pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo acerca más.

-Lo creo- Tom dice y coloca un ligero e inocente beso en la sien de Bill. Alejándose, acaricia unos mechones de cabello negro antes de poner la cabeza de Bill bajo su barbilla.

Deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se relaja, permitiéndole a sus ojos mirar el cielo nocturno, su visión yendo a las estrellas brillantes. Sonríe levemente y jala a Bill un poco más cerca mientras una fría brisa besa las partes no cubiertas de sus cuerpos con el viento de la tarde.

Están afuera de la residencia Trümper, descansando uno contra otro en el patio trasero. A pesar de la cercana proximidad con la casa aún están acurrucados juntos de una manera que está muy lejos de ser amigable entre dos muchachos en ese tiempo. Pero están juntos, escondidos en la sombras que caen sobre la exquisita hierva, tan solos como pueden estarlo ahora.

Pero no sean tontos, no tratarían nada ahí afuera y exponerse al resto del mundo.

Sus ropas siguen donde deben de estar, sus labios están separados, y lo más cerca que están es un abrazo afectuoso entre dos muchachos quienes no quieren más que compartir su amor con el mundo.

Pero no pueden.

Al menos con este mundo no. La mayoría no entendería, y a los ojos de esa mayoría ese amor es un escándalo. Es algo que sólo debe de quedarse como un rumor y nunca llegar a más que la simple imaginación. Un amor así para la mayor parte es pecaminoso; algo que sólo se escucha en prudentes y viejas historias.

Bill lo odia. Siempre se ha sentido tan fuera de lugar, viviendo e interactuando con gente que nunca realmente lo van a entender, la persona que esconde para el resto el mundo, la persona que es en privado. No importa cuánto se fuerce a actuar como los otros quieren que lo haga, nunca está de acuerdo con quien es por dentro.

Puede ponerse un traje e ir a la escuela y mirar a las muchachas bonitas con apreciación como el resto de los chicos de su edad.  
Pero es diferente con él.

Es una máscara, sólo mostrada para complacer a otros.

Puede poner una ladeada sonrisa, casi coqueta a las chicas, y cualquiera lo encontraría interesado en cierta muchacha que sucedió que poso sus ojos, pero para él no es nada más que una sonrisa. Para él, no hay emociones escondidas o latidos desbocados detrás de esa sonrisa.

No… la única vez que hay emociones desbocadas y latidos locos y manos sudorosas que vienen con una de esas sonrisas es cuando está dirigida a Tom. Y cuan cruel ha sido el destino, que se ha enamorado de un chico de otro tiempo. Infortunio, llámenlo como quieran, pero están separados por 100 años y conectados por una pipa que misteriosamente funciona como un portal de tiempo, si desean llamarlo así.

Estar juntos parece como un simple concepto.

Y debería ser.

Bill sería capaz de huir y encontrar a Tom en el futuro, vivir con él feliz y libremente. No sería más un antisocial por sus sentimientos, o al menos, no tanto como lo sería en casa. Vivirían una vida de libertad, juntos. Libres de hacer lo que quieran, y libres para amar, como lo desean.

Pero… Bill pertenece a 1900, ¿o no?

No puede imaginarse llamando al siglo XXI su casa, es demasiado bizarro con sus locas ropas y edificios y carros tan rápidos y… y… todos esos tontos artilugios que mágicamente se encienden con el movimiento de un interruptor y responden al toque de tu dedo. ¿Y cómo exactamente meten todas esas voces e instrumentos en esos tontos y pequeños tapones para los oídos?... ¿o están todos en ese pequeño accesorio al que Tom llama iPod? O esas imágenes que se mueven… ¡toda esa gente diminuta no puede vivir en esas cajas!

Todo es tan fascinante para Bill, mayoritariamente esas cosas de las que nunca había escuchado antes. Aunque por supuesto algunos de esos artículos ya han sido inventado durante los finales de 1800 y principios de 1900, las diferencias entre cuándo las cosas, como los carros, primero salieron y cómo lucen en el 2008 son bastante grandes.

Bill puede viajar el siglo XXI (como funciona, aún nadie sabe), una y otra vez, y aún así se siente extraño para él. No importa cuánto conocimiento tenga sobre los nuevos artículos de la era, de repente aún a veces se topa con algo que no tiene ni idea.

Nunca se sentiría como un lugar al que llamaría hogar.  
Aunque, desea que algún día próximo lo haga.

-Bill ¿aún estás despierto?- Tom pregunta con una suave voz, aparentemente esperando encontrar que Bill se ha quedado dormido.

Pero Bill se remueve y abre sus ojos desconectándose de sus pensamientos, girando sus ojos hacia la cara de Tom. Sonríe una cansada sonrisa ligera e intenta estirarse en su pequeña prisión.

-Aún estoy despierto, Sr. Kaulitz- Responde silencioso.

Tom se ríe gentilmente y acurruca a Bill un poco más cerca mientras un escalofrío baja por su columna al sentir una la briza colada –¿Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta escéptico, preguntándose por qué Bill continúa insistiendo en llamarlo por su apellido.

-Mm- Responde el pelinegro a través de una pequeña sonrisa y hunde su cara un poco más en el pecho de Tom, sus ojos aún cerrados mientras acomoda su cuerpo más cerca. Sus manos están encogidas hacia dentro contra su propio pecho, aunque descansan contra el costado de Tom. Traga y lame sus labios cansadamente, reajustando la posición de su cabeza una vez más. Bostezando, se corrige a sí mismo –Tomi-

Tom sonríe y frota su mano en pequeños círculos sobre el hombro de Bill, abrazándolo más fuerte mientras dirige su mirada al cielo casi negro. La luz parece haberse desvanecido, dejando al cielo como una oscura nave con pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes como estrellas yaciendo en cada punto que necesita ser iluminado. La luna está por ser llena, redonda y engañando al ojo con ser una luna llena, aunque aún faltan unos días para tener ese título. Ilumina el anochecer y mira hacia la tierra con su semi cara.

-¿Tienes que irte este verano, Tomi?- Bill pregunta suavemente, su voz sorprendiendo a Tom ligeramente.

El muchacho de rastas quita sus ojos del cielo para mirar a los ojos ahora abiertos del muchacho en sus brazos.  
Sonríe inquieto.

-Te visitaré.

-¿Lo harás?

Tom muerde su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Replica calladamente- Lo intentaré.

Bill suspira, pero logra sacar una sonrisa pequeña –Desearía que pudiera- comienza y es cortado cuando una voz les llega a los oídos con su maldito chillido.

-Wilhelm! ¿Wilhelm estás ahí afuera?

Bill se remueve mientras la voz de su madre viaja a través del patio trasero. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Tom y comparten una mirada de descontento.

-¿Wilhelm?

Tom le asiente a Bill, como si le dijera que está bien; respóndele.

Bill suspira inaudible y se mueve de su posición para sentarse. Gira su cabeza hacia la casa y ve la figura de su madre delimitada por la ligera luz que viene de adentro, por la puerta trasera.

-Wilhelm, tu padre dijo que te vio por aquí.

-Sí madre, estoy aquí- Bill responde.

-Oh, cielo santo, Wilhelm- Responde y gira su cabeza en dirección a la voz de su hijo, pero su vista es un poco pobre con la falta de luz. Lo único que se puede figurar son las misteriosas y borrosas sombras de los árboles. -¿Qué estás haciendo ahí afuera a esta hora de la noche? Y tienes escuela mañana, así que apresúrate y entra, no necesito a tu maestro llamándome de nuevo porque te quedaste dormido durante clase.

-¡BIEN, Madre, ya voy!- Bill grita como respuesta más fuerte de lo necesario, no preocupándose por ocultar su molestia.

Su madre comienza a refunfuñar acerca de algo, pero él se gira hacia Tom.

-¿Supongo que esto es un adiós por ahora, Sr. Kaulitz?- Pregunta calladamente, manteniendo su voz tan baja como un murmullo.

Tom sonríe y levanta su mano derecha, colocando un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de Bill –Tú y tus adioses tan propios- responde con una ligera risa.

-Bueno ¿Qué más he de decir?-

-No decir, hacer-

Bill sacude su cabeza con humor, pero pregunta –Bien, ¿qué debería hacer, Tomi?

Tom le mira intensamente por unos momentos, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras muerde su labio inferior.  
Sonriendo traviesamente, replica –Bésame.

Bill abre su boca para replicar; ese tipo de adiós no debería de ser apropiado, ¿o sí? Pero antes de que pueda hablar, sus labios están atrapados por otros en un gentil y apasionado beso.

Es corto y simple, directo al punto.

Termina tan rápido como comenzó, y Bill se encuentra a si mismo mirando directamente a Tom con la mandíbula caída, su respiración robada de sus pulmones.

-Wilhelm, ¿pensé que venías?

Usualmente él debería avergonzarse ante el recordatorio de la voz estricta de su madre, pero continua sonriéndole a Tom con una ladeada sonrisa boba. Se para sobre sus pies y apunta hacia su casa con el pulgar, mientras continua mirando al hermoso muchacho de rastas que aún está sentado en el suelo –Yo.. debería irme- Susurra sin aliento.

Tom sólo asiente y sonríe gentilmente.

Bill comienza a caminar hacia su casa, rehusándose a girarse y mirar hacia dónde va mientras se aleja de su amor.

Tom articula las palabras _Te amo_ con la boca hacia Bill, exagerando los movimientos obviamente para que Bill pueda entenderlas, a pesar de la falta de luz.

Un _También te amo_ le sigue inmediatamente.

Bill sonríe una última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones y escurrirse lo que resta del camino hacia la puerta trasera ante el sonido de su madre aclarando su garganta impaciente. Disminuye su velocidad mientras sube el par de escalones que le dirigen a la puerta trasera y se desliza en la casa pasando a su madre.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera?- Pregunta ella curiosa, cerrando la puerta detrás de su hijo.

-Oh, sólo… mirando las estrellas.

-¿mirando las estrellas?- Su madre se ríe de todo corazón y sacude su cabeza, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo para conducirlo por la casa –Bien, se está poniendo freso allá afuera. No me gustaría que pesques un resfriado.

-Madre, por favor- Bill dice con una corta risa.

-Wilhelm, soy tu madre, es mi trabajo preocuparme de vez en cuando.

-Pero no preocuparse tan seguido, Madre.

-Bien, entonces debo de estar haciendo mi trabajo bastante bien, ¿verdad que sí?- Pregunta con una sonrisa. -Ahora, ve a lavarte y directo a la cama, es tarde- Palmea a su hijo en la espalda cuando alcanzan el inicio de las escaleras que guían a la primera planta, dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que se dirija a la cama.

-Esta bien, está bien, buenas noches madre- dice Bill suavemente.

Él está como a medio camino de las escaleras cuando la voz de su madre hace que se detenga sus pasos.

-Aún estás cojeando- ella observa -¿Necesito contactar al doctor?

-No- Bill la corta abruptamente y mira sobre su hombro- Estoy bien, Madre, yo sólo… me caí y me torcí el tobillo, como le dije ayer, ¿recuerda?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, sólo estoy preocupada de que pueda ser algo serio. ¿Aún te duele?

Bill suspira y retoma su camina escaleras arriba, todo el tiempo intentando caminar lo más normal posible. Pero no puede evitarlo; su parte trasera aún esta doliendo con un escozor ligero. –Está sanando- Responde secamente después de llegar al segundo piso.

Camina la distancia que queda hacia su cuarto rápida y calladamente, ignorando el deseo natural de cojear para aligerar el dolor persistente.

Seguro, aún duele un poco más de lo que le gustaría, pero nunca se arrepentiría de compartir una cosa como esa con Tom.

Entrando a su habitación cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina hacia la ventana. Mira hacia el patio trasero y se queda mirando a cada sombra que se mueve para ver si Tom aún está allí o si ya se fue a casa.

Pero un minuto pasa, y Bill asume que Tom ya dejo su escondite entre la sombras, y se aleja de la ventana.

Su visión se posa sobre la oscura habitación. Sólo iluminada ligeramente por la tenue luz de la luna.

Mueve sus ojos de objeto a objeto y se detiene mientras mira hacia su cama. Pero el no está anhelado dormir o mirando directamente la parte superior de la cama. De hecho, sus ojos están posados sobre el pequeño espacio entre su cama y el piso de madera.

Se apresura hacia su cama y cae sobre sus rodillas, inmediatamente agachándose para mirar debajo de la cama.  
Alza las sabanas de su cama y mira el área descubierta.

Sonriendo suavemente, adentra su mano libre y sujeta el objeto escondido debajo de su cama, mantenido en secreto de cualquiera que entre a su habitación.

Suelta las sábanas y se quita sus zapatos antes de su subir a la cama. Se desliza hasta quedar atrapado en una esquina, metido entre su almohada y la pared en una muy confortable posición. Atrae sus rodillas hacia su pecho y abraza el objeto que saco de debajo de su cama un poco más fuerte.

Es la vieja y rasposa sábana de lana del día anterior.

Hunde su nariz en un doblez del material e inhala profundamente.

El amargo olor cosquillea en sus fosas y exhala feliz, cerrando sus ojos mientras abraza la sabana de la misma manera que un niño abraza a su osito teddy en la noche, abrazando el remplazo de protección y amor que son incapaces de recibir por contacto humano en ese momento. Es la siguiente mejor cosa.

Bill inhala una vez más y se tira sobre su almohada, lentamente cayendo más y más lejos de la pared hacia una posición para descansar sobre su costado en lugar de permanecer sentado en la esquina.

Una sonrisa adorna sus facciones mientras exhala.

Las esencias diferentes persisten y juegan con sus sentidos, ambos empujando y alejándolo del sueño simultáneamente.

La sábana tiene una cierta esencia que siempre le recordara de su encuentro especial del día anterior, un momento que nunca olvidará.

Pero no es la distintiva y penetrante esencia de ese día que le hace sonreír así.  
No son esos olores que lo persuaden de sujetarse a la sábana y meterla debajo de su cama para noches como esta.

Es esa esencia que está mezclada con las otras, escondida y tan marcada a la vez.

Es una esencia que bloquea sus vías respiratorias y se pega con ganas mientras rejuvenece sus sentidos, despertándolo, incluso del más mortal de los sueños.

Es ese inconfundible olor que sus sentidos han aprendido a amar en los pasados meses.

Es la innegable esencia de Tom.

Bill abraza la sábana más fuerte mientras se hunde en un profundo sueño.

*-*

**N/T oh por Dios, cuanto fue, un mes? Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos ^^ Ya terminé la escuela, creo que fue por eso que no actualizaba, necesitaba terminar todos los trabajos y salir de exámenes.**

**Un montón de gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, fueron muchos… a los que me dejaron uno para que ya actualizara, si también los jalones de orejas. A los que se ofrecieron para ayudarme, tmbn muchas gracias ^^ Pero logré sacarlo, un poco de irle a gritar a la autora fue necesario y den gracias a que la agarré antes de que se me fuera de vacaciones. Les agradece mucho los reviews y el interés ^^**

**Este capítulo no es mi favorito, realmente, pero logró el cometido, en palabras de la autora "omití lo gráfico porque quería dar esa sensación de sensualidad al acto" Cuando volví a leer la traducción quede muy satisfecha, porque creo que logré mantener la esencia, espero O.o ¿qué opinan? **

_**Devi Riddle**_


	19. Un Carnaval y Un Osito de Felpa

**19.- **A Carnival & Teddy Bears

(Una Feria y Ositos Teddy)

*-*

-Tomi, por favor ¿A dónde vamos?- Bill pregunta aprensivamente, elevando su voz por sobre la música estruendosa saliendo de las bocinas y agarrándose fuertemente de los reposabrazos mientas Tom hace una vuelta muy cerrara. Las llantas rechinas con énfasis, causando que Bill apriete su agarre y muerda la parte interna de sus cachetes con horror –Tom, baja la velocidad.

Tom retiene una carcajada, pero cumple y baja la velocidad un poco por debajo de la velocidad límite después de captar la visión de Bill por el rabillo del ojo. El pobre muchacho estaba sosteniéndose de cada saliente y borde a su alrededor, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos.

-Honestamente ¿nunca has conducido un auto antes?- Tom pregunta, no tomando en cuenta la pregunta anterior de Bill.  
Levanta una mano y baja el volumen de la radio unos pocos tonos.

-Nunca- Bill replica secamente y se sienta derecho, su espalda recta contra el asiento. Abre su boca para explicar más, pero en lugar de eso, retiene su aliento antes de gritarle a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos -¡Tomi! ¡Pensé que habías dicho que luz amarrilla significa reduzca la velocidad!

Tom se ríe ahora, fallando en retener su risa. Gira su cabeza por un segundo sólo para ver a Bill aplastado contra el asiento como si estuviera prácticamente retenido ahí por una fuerza invisible.

-No cuando estás así de cerca de la intersección. Habríamos perdido la luz si hubiera bajado al velocidad- Tom explica como si le enseñara a alguien las verdades detrás del volante. Devuelve sus ojos al camino y ralentiza el carro cuando alcanzan una línea de tráfico infinita. Suspira y se gira para mirar a Bill –Bill- Comienza con una sonrisa y una risita –Cálmate, estás actuando como si fueras a morir.

Bill encuentra los ojos de Tom y afloja sus músculos un poco, relajándose en el asiento mientras deshace su agarre de la manija del carro y del reposabrazos a su otro lado –De la manera en que estaba manejando, Sr. Kaulitz, realmente pude haber muerto.- Bill dice con una voz monótona, obviamente no del todo entusiasmado por esta transportación rápida.

-Bill, sólo relájate- Tom dice con otra risa corta. Aprieta la rodilla de Bill tranquilizadoramente antes de agregar –No soy tan mal conductor.

-Buen señor, es ahí donde tengo de diferir- Bill responde con voz humorística. Se remueve en su asiento y ajusta el cinturón de seguridad de tal manera que ya no está enterrándose en su cuello incómodamente. Se fuerza a si mismo a calmarse mientras se mueven un poco a través del tráfico de "la hora pico" como Tom le ha llamado unos minutos antes –Entonces, ¿a dónde estamos yendo hoy, Tomi?

-¿Hmm?- Tom pregunta mientras despega sus ojos de la intrigante y misteriosa pegatina de la defensa del carro de enfrente –Oh, uh, estaba pensando llevarte a la feria. Está abierta por el comienzo del verano-

Bill arruga su frente ligeramente -¿feria? ¿Cómo para comerciar?

-No, no ese tipo de feria- Tom corrige a Bill con otra ligera risa –Sabes, una feria, como un carnaval o festival o atracciones o cómo demonios quieras llamarle.

-Oh- Bill dice, su voz mostrando comprensión mientras mira a través de la venta el lento movimiento del tráfico -¿Hoy es un día festivo?

-No en este país ¿por qué?

-Bueno, dijiste que vamos a un carnaval… ¿los carnavales no son usualmente para celebrar días festivos o algo así?

-No hoy en día, Bill- Tom replica con una amistosa sonrisa. -Es sólo el carnaval anual. Es por diversión.

**

-Oh, se siente tan bien estar afuera de ese artilugio de muerte- Bill refunfuña mientras tropieza con un cordón desatado de sus tenis del siglo XXI. Estos están tomando su tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellos, sorpresivamente.

-No es una artilugio de muerte- Tom replica, cerrando la puerta del carro y apretando el botón de la alarma para cerrar el vehículo.

Bill brinca ante el pitido chirriante y manda una suave mirada hacia el carro junto a él antes de alcanzar a Tom.

-Bien, pero esas cosas son raras- Bill declara y le cacha el ritmo a Tom, caminado lejos del carro y a través del improvisado estacionamiento lleno de hierba hacia la feria en la distancia.

Tom suspira y toma la mano de Bill después de accidentalmente chocarlas con las suyas propias un par de veces. Entrelaza sus dedos en una familiar forma y dice suavemente –Te acostumbrarás a ellos- _Especialmente si vas a vivir aquí_, Tom agrega silenciosamente en su mente.

Pensando deseoso.

Hacen su camino dentro de los terrenos de la feria después de una pequeña cuota y boletos en la mano para dos. Poco después de entrar por la verja se detienen, lado a lado.

-¿Sr. Kaulitz?-

Se giran para mirar la cara del otro.

Tom rola sus ojos ante el uso de su apellido una vez más pero maneja sonreír suavemente -¿sí?

Bill aclara su garganta y mira a su alrededor antes de continuar -¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes en un carnaval hoy en día, exactamente?

Su mente se arremolina mientras mira a su alrededor por segunda vez, su cabeza abarrotada de las centelleantes luces que se mueven y la cantidad de sonidos viniendo de diferentes atracciones y sus ojos encontrándose con la risa y conversaciones de diferentes parejas y familiar caminado y pasándolos.

Vuelve a encontrar los ojos de Tom mientras escucha el familiar tono de risa escapar de los labios de Tom.

-De todo y nada- Tom dice vagamente, apretando la mano de Bill entre las suyas -¿Dónde quieres empezar?

Los ojos de Bill se agrandan ligeramente y resopla ante tal pregunta.  
Como si Bill tuviera alguna de idea de dónde empezar en un lugar así.  
Una burla.

-Elige- Bill replica mientras mira a su izquierda a uno de los rieles temporales y entonces a una rueda de la fortuna parándose alta en la lejanía.

Tom sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, ya girando sobre sus talones y jalando a Bill a su lado. Como sea, Bill se detiene mientras sus ojos caen sobre uno de los juego no muy lejos.

-¿Qué?- Tom pregunta, tratando de seguir la visión de Bill, pero fallando en encontrar la causa de esos ojos enormes.

-No me importa a que… juego, o cuales no, me subas- Bill comienza y traga fuertemente mientras su ojos permanecen enganchados en ese juego –Pero nada _rápido_-

Tom no puedo retener su risa.

**

-¿Ni siquiera subir a las tazas de té girantes?- Tom pregunta mientras él y Bill hacen su camino entre las otras parejas, gente caminando lentamente mientras el cielo comienza a oscurecerse.

Bill gira su cabeza y mira a Tom con una ceja ligeramente arqueada –Dar una vuelta en… ¿tazas de té, Sr. Kaulitz?

-Bueno, grandes… taza de té- Tom corrige con una risa, realizando la locura de aquella propuesta para alguien que nunca ha escuchado de una cosa así. Probablemente suena rayando en lo loco. –Mira, están justo por ahí- Tom dice y apunta hacia el juego al que se dirigen lentamente.

Bill se detiene sobre sus pasos y mira hacia arriba, su quijada cayendo ligeramente. Resopla y sacude su cabeza después de mirar el evento ridículo por varios segundos. Tom, lo siento- Comienza con un tono casi sorprendido- pero no voy a subirme en una exagerada taza de té que gira como un… ¡como un trompo!-

-Vale, vale, sigamos caminando- Tom responde con una pequeña carcajada y coloca su mano en la espalda baja de Bill para guiarlo a través de la muchedumbre.

-¿Qué es eso?- Bill pregunta y se detiene enfrente de uno de las no tan abarrotadas atracciones. Es un edificio muy largo con un letrero intensamente iluminado. Sin mencionar que es muy brillante, también.

-Oh ¿eso?- Tom dice con flojera, su voz no increíblemente entusiasta ante la idea de ir hacia ahí –Es sólo la casa de los espejos-

Tom continúa caminando, pero Bill se queda parado, sus ojos entretenidos con la atracción enfrente de ellos. Sus ojos recorren el letrero destellante y cae sobre los espejos debajo, la luz brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- Tom pregunta, notando el ligero asombro en los ojos centelleantes de Bill.

Bill gira su cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de Tom momentáneamente, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios -¿podemos ir?- Pregunta suavemente.

Tom suspira y escarba el suelo con la punta de su zapato –Bien- Tom acepta y conduce el camino hacia la casa refractiva.

Bill no nota a Tom guiando el camino hasta que se topa con la vista de la espalda de Tom desapareciendo en la casa. Corretea después de él rápidamente, casi tropezando sobre sus dos pies con esos tontos zapatos del siglo XXI.

Entra en la casa de los espejos y rebota hacia atrás mientras casi inmediatamente se tropieza con uno de los espejos frontales.

-¿Tomi?- Llama mientras frota sus frente ligeramente, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose con vergüenza incluso aunque nadie fue testigo de su momento de humillación –Tom ¿qué se supone que hago aquí?- Grita, no atreviéndose a moverse una pulgada hasta que tenga una respuesta.

-Encontrar la forma de salir- La voz de Tom resuena de regreso.

Bill se gira para encontrar la voz de Tom, pero sólo termina viendo un montón de reflejos de si mismo en todas las direcciones. Hace otro círculo, pero sigue recibiendo los reflejos de su rostro desencajado por todos lados, no importa hacia donde gire.

-¿Tomi?- Bill grita y coloca su mano enfrente de él, permitiéndose caminar un poco más que antes -¿Tomi, dónde estás?-

-Sigue mi voz-

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a ti?- Bill pregunta y choca contra otro espejo, a pesar de su mano al frente. Intenta avanzar un poco más y choca de nuevo, dejando escapar un apagado "ow" en el proceso.

La risa de Tom resonó hasta sus oídos –Bill, se supone que no camines contra los espejos- dice con un tono de "es un hecho", recalcando lo obvio.

-No soy un idiota, Tom- Bill suelta de regreso logrando pasar por entre otro pequeño juego de espejos antes de caminar de frente contra otro – ¿Pero cómo se supone que encuentras su camino hacia la salida de esto? ¡Es como un laberinto imposible!-

Otra vez la risa de Tom llega a sus oídos, pero esta vez una palabra de consejo le sigue –Sigue el piso- Tom aconseja a Bill, dándole un pista de cómo lograrlo a través de el laberinto de reflejos.

_-¿el piso?_- Bill se pregunta silenciosamente, no encontrando como eso pudiera ayudar. Pero él no se queja y sigue el consejo, agachando su cabeza para mirar al suelo mientras continua su camino a través de los espejos.

Funciona.

Él no levanta su cabeza hasta que se topa con alguien.

Oh, discúlpeme, lo siento- Dice rápidamente y levanta su cabeza para disculparse sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Tom -¡Tomi!- Casi chilla con alivio y coloca sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del muchacho en un apretado abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el seguro espacio del cuello de Tom.

-Hey, me encontraste, y todo en una sola pieza- Tom dice con una risa, retornando el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill. Se agarra fuertemente y coloca un ligero beso sobre la melena de cabello negro alaciado de Bill.

Tom suspira y se mece un poco con Bill en sus brazos, esperando hasta que pueda sentir el corazón descansando contra su pecho apaciguarse. Lentamente levanta su cabeza y su corazón salta ante la imagen que ve reflejada a su alrededor.

Mirando directo hacia el espejo enfrente de él, es capaz de ver cientos de reflejos de un chico de rastas abrazando de forma afectiva a un hermoso, y aún asustado, muchacho angelical en sus brazos. Los reflejos parecen perderse en el infinito, repitiéndose interminablemente y reflejando la imagen del espejo contrario a él.

Nunca supo o incluso imaginó cómo lucirían el uno junto al otro.

Una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios mientras una ola de profundo amor cruza su cuerpo.

-Bill- Tom dice suavemente y de forma gentil toque la cabeza de Bill con su barbilla –Mira.

Tom observa los espejos mientras Bill atiende con indecisión, lentamente elevando su cabeza del protector pecho de Tom. Él mira mientras los párpados de Bill se abren con precaución y parpadea una pocas veces, permitiendo a sus pupilas ajustarse a la luz antes de de pueda ver lo que sea que Tom quiera que vea.

Sus ojos café caen sobre su reflejo en el espejo a su lado, mostrando la imagen de un muchacho de cabello negó con una cara ligeramente confundida agarrándose a un muchacho con enormes ropas y rastas. Su agarre es de esos de amantes que retan a un gentil abrazo entre dos amigos o parientes.

Y la mirada en sus ojos…

La mirada demuestra lo profundo de su relación, revelando ante ojos desnudos su amor y los problemas y las expectativas de su batalla, especialmente esos durante la era de Bill.

Bill alza su mirada y se encuentra con la de Tom en el reflejo.

La mirada en los ojos de Tom es tan intensa y llena de pasión, y se dirige sólo a Bill y nada más. La intensidad es más que suficiente para hacer que el interior de Bill se estremezca sólo de ver todo el amor en ese reflejo. Parece como si estuviera negándose a conocer la mirada en los ojos de Tom antes de ese día, previamente viendo ese brillo como nada más que curiosidad y lujuria. Pero no, hay más en ese brillo de lo que ha elegido ver en el pasado.

Tom sonríe suavemente mientras atrapa la mirada de Bill en el espejo, y se remueve ligeramente debajo de esa mirada, apartando su mirada mira al reflejo al otro lado. Pero en ese espejo es capaz de ver a Bill alzar su cabeza un poco para mirar a Tom, esperando expectante que el muchacho de rastas gire su cabeza para mirarlo a él. Tom obedece.

Girando e inmediatamente viendo la creciente sonrisa en el rostro de Bill, Tom pregunta con una risa nerviosa -¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Tú- Bill responde simple y honestamente.

Sin otras palabra dicha y encontrando el momento justo para un encuentro, sus labios se unen en un beso gentil.  
Es suave y casto, nada más que una beso secreto robado en una esquina.

Alejándose con los ojos medio abierto, Tom dice suavemente –Salgamos de aquí.

**

Sin embargo, su salida de los terrenos de la feria no fue sino hasta una hora después de ese beso en la casa de los espejos, compartido entre dos muchachos y cientos de sus reflejos. Y, claro, una feria no sería feria sin el algodón de dulce o incluso una vuelta en el carrusel, los cuales Bill disfrutó mucho más de lo que esperaba que haría. Sin olvidar una vuelta romántica a través del túnel de amor y un juego embarazoso de tirar botellas de leche con una especie de pelota blanda. Pero a pesar de lo vergonzante que puede ser el juego, Tom salió de allí con un costoso osito Teddy azul para Bill.

Y ahora que el cielo del color del regaliz negro y lleno de millones de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas, la multitud ha disminuido y la mayoría de las vueltas y atracciones están llamando para una última vuelta antes de cerrar. Bill y Tom están siguiendo a la creciente procesión fuera de los terrenos del carnaval rumbo al improvisado estacionamiento en el llano lleno de hierba afuera de la entrada.

Los cansados muchachos hacen su camino al carro tomados de la mano, caminando con flojera por el camino de grava. Entran al vehículo rápida y calladamente; ambos imaginando la recompensa de sus camas en casa.

Después de esperar en una línea de carros para dejar el área de la feria, Tom entra a la carretera principal y maneja en la noche. Y esta vez Bill no se está sosteniendo en el reposabrazos como un salvavidas. En lugar de eso, está relajado en el asiento del pasajero con su cabeza puesta sobre el respaldo mientras cansadamente dormita, medio despierto medio dormido.

El camino está silencioso. La radio está apagada. El único sonido es el amortiguado sonido del motor mientras conducen de regreso a la casa de Tom, a una buena media hora de camino.

Escuchando un cansado suspiro desde el otro lado del carro y realizando que Bill no está dormido, Tom pregunta con voz suave –Entonces ¿te divertiste?

Aleja sus ojos del camino momentáneamente para echar un vistazo a Bill que se está removiendo en su asiento de la misma manera que se gira en una cama.

-Mmhmm- Bill tararea gentilmente, ajustando el cinturón alrededor de su hombro –Fue divertido.

El vehículo regresa al silencio, llenado con nada más que el persistente sonido trasfondo del carro y las cortas respiraciones de Bill.

Pero algo ha estado en la mente de Tom los pasados meses. Ha estado inquietándolo no sólo cuando está despierto sino mientras está tratando de dormir. Y es algo que quiere sacar de su consciencia antes de irse en ese viaje de verano a la casa de sus abuelos.

-¿Hey, Bill?- Pregunta suavemente, esperando a que el cansado muchacho en el asiento del pasajero hiciera algún tipo de movimiento que revelara que le está escuchando y al menos semi-despierto -¿Bill?- Pregunta otra vez.

-Si.. uh ¿qué?- Bill pregunta rápidamente, brincando ante la mención de su nombre. Se sienta derecho en su asiento y parpadeada en la oscuridad, olvidando donde está por unos segundos. Tragando para humedecer su boca, se gira y mira a Tom con ojos cansados -¿qué?

-Hay… hay algo que he estado esperando platicar contigo- Tom dice incomodo, obviamente muy reacio a sacar cuál sea el tema que está tratando de sacar a la superficie.

-Está bien, suéltalo- Bill dice y se relaja en su asiento otra vez, sus parpados cerrándose naturalmente debajo de la súbita fatiga que plaga su cuerpo. Después de que un minuto ha pasado y Tom no ha hablado, Bill agrega humorísticamente –Puedes hablar, aún estoy escuchando.

-Oh, uh, sí- Tom dice y sacude su cabeza para salir de sus pensamiento. Es sólo… He estado pensando, y tu sabes… ¿hace un par de meses cuando estabas en mi casa y mi madre te mostró… esa cosa del libro?

Bill no responde.

-Sabes- Tom comienza con un suspiro, odiando tener que describir todo – Esa cosa atada que saco con fotografías de tí y tu familia y entonces… hubo esas… fechas de nacimiento y-

-Tom, sé de que estás hablando, no necesitas describir todo el libro, ¿de acuerdo?- Bill dice con voz rápida, ya bien despierto.

-Oh- Tom responde pobremente y echa un vistazo a su lado sólo para ver a Bill sentado allí con sus ojos bien abiertos y una mirada asesina formándose en su rostro.

Hay silencio por unos momentos antes de que Bill pregunta con voz irritada -¿Qué hay sobre eso, Tom?- Su voz fría.

-Yo sólo…- Tom se detiene, incapaz de encontrar la manera correcta de acomodar sus palabras para formar una oración completa –Es acerca de lo que leíste.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bill- Tom comienza, tragando con dificultas antes de continuar- Pienso que hay algo que deberías saber.

-¡Tom!- Bill casi grita a través de sus dientes apretados –_Dije_ que no quiero hablar de eso.

Tom despega la mirada del camino y mira a Bill con incredulidad en sus ojos, incapaz de encontrar la razón por la que Bill no querría saber la información que está por decirle, pero asiente –Está bien- _pero tú no vas a morir_, agrega en su mente, deseando tener los pantalones para dejar salir.

-Bien.

Otra vez, el carro está lleno de silencio excepto por los sonidos de Bill removiéndose en su asiento.

Y otra vez, Tom lo rompe.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres saber porqué tenemos un libro lleno de fotografías y fechas de tú y tu familia? ¿Ni siquiera está un poco curioso por qué?- Tom se atreve a preguntar, poniendo un tipo de reto en la actitud de su voz.

Hay una pausa antes de que Bill encuentre el coraje de pelear con toda su fuerza.

-¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Qué? ¿Eres mi tataranieto o algo así? ¿es eso?- Bill grita de regreso, girando en su asiento para mirar a Tom. Él realmente no quiere hablar de eso ahora mismo. Ha manejado casi olvidarse acerca de ese libro y el horrible contenido que esconde. Y ahora Tom tiene que traerlo del pasado y arruinar la noche entera. -¿Es por eso que ustedes tiene ese libro, Tom? ¿Soy tu tatarabuelo?-

-en realidad –Tom dice con voz seria –James lo es-

-¡Oh, esplendido! -Dice el pelinegro y mueve sus brazos en el aire con exasperación, dirigiendo su atención a través de la ventana –Brillante, estoy enamorado del tataranieto de mi hermano –Bill agrega con su murmullo sardónico.

-No importa, no es como si estuviéramos parientes cercanos- Tom murmura por lo bajo. Él hace mucho que se sobrepuso a que están relacionados. Ni siquiera luce como un gran tema a este punto.

-Oh, aún es maravilloso saberlo- Bill replica sarcásticamente. Suspirando pesadamente, recarga su frente contra la fría ventana y mira en la distancia al paisaje oscuro –Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente arruinado con eso- agrega suavemente, lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

-Bill, no estás arruinado.

-Eres el único que parece pensar que no lo estoy, Tomi- Bill replica amargamente. Pasa sus dedos por sus ojos húmedos y respira profundamente.

Tom acorta la distancia entre ellos y toma la mano de Bill con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño.  
-No lo estás- Tom dice otra vez y aprieta la mano de Bill tranquilizadoramente.

Bill suspira –Tom, ponte en mis zapatos y trata de decir eso. No es fácil.

-Bill, vamos, no estás arruinado –Tom dice otra vez -¿Qué si tenemos que compartir algo de los mismo, genes y sangre y esa mierda? Quizás tenemos los mismos ojos, pero ¿qué importa? No es como si supiéramos que estábamos relacionados cuando nos conocimos.

-¡Y esa es la cereza del pastel, Sr. Kaulitz!- Bill interrumpe con tono agrio. Se toma un momento para calmarse antes de continuar calladamente –Soy un desastre, Tom. Mis propios padres me llaman un tren arruinado andante. Nunca he estado atraído por muchachas, mi madre está esperando que me case con una chica que apenas y conozco, y, y no puede entender por qué no me le he propuesto aún desde que ella nos forzó a visitarnos uno al otro semanalmente. Y me gustan los chicos, Tom. Quizás eso no es un gran problema hoy en día, pero para mis padres, incluso mi pueblo, es como el pecado de todos los pecados. Y ahora encuentro que el muchacho del que estoy enamorado está relacionado sanguíneamente conmigo. ¿Cuánto más puedo estar hundido y arruinado, Tom? ¡En serio!

Tom no responde inmediatamente. Está silencioso y se queda silencioso, perdido en sus propios pensamientos por los minutos siguientes.

Bill se calma a si mismo, respirando hacia adentro y afuera, y profundamente hasta que sus nervios y el nivel de coraje bajan a normal y su corazón de ralentiza.

-Visité el cementerio hace un par de meses- Tom aclara después de unos minutos, nunca atreviéndose a quitar los ojos del camino enfrente de él mientras habla. Puede sentir a Bill removerse en el asiento junto a él, obviamente reaccionando a las palabras.

-¿Q-qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás?- Bill pregunta con voz temblorosa, levantando su cabeza de la congelada ventana para mirar a Tom.

Tom toma su tiempo para responder –Y-yo… yo visite tu… tumba.

-Que lindo saber que tengo visitantes en el futuro- Bill murmura y suelta la mano de Tom.

-Bill- Tom dice, sacudiendo su cabeza –Estoy tratando de decirte algo acerca de tu mu-

-Tom- Bill advierte- Ya te dije-

-¡Bill, sólo déjame terminar!- Tom le interrumpe con voz dura, causando que Bill cierre su boca, se siente bien y escuche lo que sea que Tom tenga que decir –sé que no quieres escuchar acerca de eso o incluso pensar remotamente sobre esa fecha. Sólo puedo imaginar cuan duro es vivir con esa fecha flotando alrededor en tu ca-

-Tom… para, por favor- Bill casi ruega. Su voz está al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo interrumpe una vez más. Agrega con voz baja –Casi he olvidado todo sobre esa fecha y ahora vienes y la t-

-No vas a morir-

Bill respira con dificultad. Aparentemente las lágrimas ya han salido.

Mira hacia Tom, su mandíbula abriéndose y cerrándose, incapaz de decidir si hablar o no.

Eventualmente se decide por hablar.

-Tom, detente con tus estúpidas promesas- Bill dice con voz rota – Sé que dijiste que me protegerías de todo. Pero no puedes salvarme de algo como esto. La fecha está grabada en piedra, lo dijiste tu mismo. Visitaste _mi tumba_, Tom.

-Pero, Bill, la fecha está mal.

-¿Cómo puede estar la fecha mal, Tom? Yo la vi, tú la viste, está tallada en una estúpida piedra…

-Bill- Tom dice y toma la mano temblorosa de Bill otra vez –Tú no vas a morir ese día. Es sólo una estúpida lápida en ese cementerio con una fecha estimada tallada en ella. Es un supuesto, Bill. Tu familia no sabe si estás vivo o no…

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Bill tenga suficiente coraje para hablar.

-Entonces ¿Qué me paso?- pregunta con voz cauta, tomando la mano de Tom con ambas manos.

-Desapareciste.

Bill deja salir un profundo suspiro –Genial- Murmura sarcásticamente.

-Hey, Bill, es algo bueno- Tom le corrige con una risa, apretando sus manos de forma tranquilizadora.

-Sí, entonces no necesariamente muero, sólo… desaparezco- Bill rectifica -¿Pero a dónde? Digo, ¿A dónde posiblemente podría huir sobre la tierra?

-Bien, podrías venir a vivir al fu- Tom comienza a hablar, pero demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado entre el torrencial de preguntas de Bill.

-¿Y qué vas a tratar de decirme ahora, que fue secuestrado por alienígenas?- Bill pregunta, continuando sus preguntas de antes y completamente ignorando lo que Tom está tratando de sugerir.

Como sea, Tom simplemente se ríe de corazón –Yo no desecharía esa opción. E.T. puede gustarte-

-¿Quién?- Bill pregunta con voz confusa.

-Olvídalo- Tom responde riéndose.

Bill desecha otro pedazo de confusión debido a la diferencia de siglo entre ellos y exhala profundamente mientras se relaja en el asiento del pasajero. Deja a su corazón y pensamientos calmarse mientras recorre con sus dedos la mano libre de Tom. Y en su estado relajado, se da cuenta de algo…

-¿Entonces no voy a morir el próximo año?- Bill pregunta en medio del silencio.

Tom sonríe en la oscuridad y aprieta la mano de Bill una vez más –No, definitivamente no el próximo año. Vas a estar seguro, yo me aseguraré de eso- Tom le promete a Bill con voz honesta.

-Hmm- Bill tararea como una feliz respuesta y sonríe suavemente. Permite que sus parpados se cierren por el resto del camino de regreso a la casa de Tom. Y en algún punto, no mucho después de la última palabra dicha, dice con suavidad –siempre pensé que tus ojos se parecían a los míos.

**

-¡Bill!- la voz juvenil de James chilla el nombre de su hermano mientras entra en su habitación temprano la mañana siguiente. El sol está aún muy abajo en el cielo, sólo asomándose en el borde de la tierra para meterse por entre las ventanas de la gente y llamar a la mañana. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos la gente aún está dormida cuando el sol está así de bajo en la mañana de un sábado, siempre hay ciertas excepciones.

-Bill, vamos ¡tiempo de levantarse!- James dice un poco fuerte y se agacha muy cerca sobre la oreja de su hermano para despertarlo.

La mejor respuesta que recibe es un cansado gemido mientras el cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y cobertores se gira hacia el otro lado y da la cara a la pared en un escape lamentable el brutal sonido y la luz.

James suspira y sacude al muchacho con toda su fuerza, haciendo que la cama cruja debajo de los movimientos.  
Pero su hermano mayor sigue dormido; obviamente agotado por los eventos, cuáles sean, que sucedieron la noche anterior.

-Bill, Bill, Bill, despierta, despierta ¡despierta!- James suelta directamente en el odio de su hermano.

Pero no sirve.

-Rayos, Bill ¿estás muerto?- Pregunta y se aleja de la cama un par de pulgadas.

-No muerto- una voz farfulla por debajo de las sábanas –so'o muerto-

El más joven rueda sus ojos y camina de regreso a la cama y esta vez jala de las sábanas. Como sea, el mayor es demasiado rápido para esa y las sábanas permanecen exactamente donde estaban.

-Ash ¿Qué hizo Tom contigo que estás así de cansado?- James pregunta, recordando que Bill dijo algo el día anterior acerca de ir hacia cual sea el pueblo en el que Tom vive -¿estuvieron los dos peleando otra vez, o algo así?-

Una cabeza con dos cansados ojos aparece debajo del borde de las sábanas.

-No-

-Oh- James dice, aunque no le cree completamente a su hermano. Ha estado teniendo problemas de confianza con él desde aquel día unas semanas antes cuando los encontró besándose en el bosque y Bill no lo admitiría. James odia cuando le mienten, especialmente por su propio hermano. Duele, pero lo ignora.

Dándose por vencido de sacar a su hermano de la cama, James comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta –Por cierto, Madre dijo que si yo no te podía levantar ella vendría aquí y lo haría ella misma-

Bill se levanta de un salto de la cama inmediatamente, aventando las sábanas hacia los pies de su cama, y gira sus pies para ponerlos el piso.

-Estoy arriba, estoy arriba- Dice con voz cansada, aparentemente ni cerca de estar completamente consiente, pero se le acerca lo suficiente.

-Bien- James dice con una sonrisa y se gira para salir de la habitación de Bill mientras sus ojos se topan un objeto que no le es familiar yaciendo descuidadamente cerca de la almohada de Bill. Frunce sus cejas gentilmente -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?- Bill pregunta mientras se levanta de su cama y se enfunda en un par de pantalones no muy lejos. Hace una mueca ante la tela que pica. _Quizás esas ridículas ropas del siglo XXI tienen algunas ventajas_, piensa mientras trata de ajustarlos alrededor de su cintura.

James camina de nuevo dentro de la habitación completamente y ladea su cabeza hacia un lado mientras apunta a un objeto cerca de la almohada de Bill -¿Eso?- Aclara con un dedo índice levantado.

Bill se ríe suavemente mientras saca una blusa limpia y la abotona al frente -James, tú sabes qué es eso. Es un oso de felpa. Madre y Padre te dieron un para las Navidades hace un año ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- james replica y camina rumbo a la cama de su hermano. Recoge el objeto extraño y lo mira con ojos críticos –Pero el mío no es azul. ¿Qué tipo de oso de felpa es azul?- Mira del oso hacia su hermano curiosamente.

Bill terminado el último de sus botones y se encoge de hombros, un habito que ha cogido de Tom en los pasados meses –No lo sé, James, ¿quizás uno basado en un oso azul?- Pregunta con una fina sonrisa.

-Bill, no hay algo así como un oso _azul_- James responde con un tinte de voz inteligente para un niño de ocho años –Hay osos negros. Es por eso que mi osito Teddy tiene pelaje _negro_; no _azul_.

-Está bien, James, estaba probándote- Bill dice con otro ataque de risas mientras jala de las puntas de su blusa.

-¿dónde hacen ositos Teddy con pelaje azul?- James pregunta, más para sí mismo que para alguien más mientras vuelve a inspeccionar el animal en sus manos. Le pega gentilmente en la nariz y frunce el ceño ante el brillante pelaje azul –Es algo… raro, ¿no es así?

Bill suspira ante la curiosidad de James, pero sin embargo le responde –Eso creo.

-¿Dónde lo obtuviste?- El pequeño pregunta curioso –Nunca he visto uno como este en alguna de las tiendas a las que Madre nos lleva.

-Uh- Bill comienza mientras ajusta el cuello de su blusa –Tom lo obtuvo para mí.

-Oh- James dice calladamente y coloca el animal de vuelta en la cama de Bill, dejándolo exactamente donde lo encontró, junto a la arrugada almohada de su hermano. Girándose para mirar de frente a su hermano le pregunta con la misma curiosidad -¿Dónde encontraría Tom algo como eso? Nunca he escuchado de alguien vendiendo un animal esponjoso con pelaje azul.

Bill sacude su cabeza y camina detrás de su hermano hacia su cama. Jala las sábanas desde los pies de la cama y comienza a lisarlas de regreso hacia la almohada –No lo sé- Replica en el proceso –Tendrás que preguntarle a Tom alguna vez.

-Bien- James dice y camina lejos de la cama hacia el escritorio de su hermano donde otro extraño objeto capta su mirada. Es una brillante tira de papel, con la anchura y longitud de una regla. Curioso, lo agarra del escritorio y lo sostiene cerca de su cara -¿Qué es esto?

Bill suspira y mete el final de las sábanas debajo del colchón antes de mirar sobre su hombro hacia su hermano.

Sus ojos se agrandan mientras ve que es lo que James está sosteniendo en sus manos.

En menos de dos segundos Bill está parado junto a su hermano al otro lado de la habitación con el pedazo de papel entre sus propias manos. La presiona contra su pecho escondiendo completamente el frente de los ojos curiosos de James así que la única cosa que el muchachito puede ver la parte trasera, blanca y plana, de la tira.

-¿Qué es eso?- James pregunta otra vez, su curiosidad creciendo automáticamente ante la frenética reacción de Bill.

-¿Qué?- Bill pregunta y mueve sus ojos por la habitación, mientras sus mejillas se están coloreando por la vergüenza –Es nada.

-Bill, no soy tan estúpido- James replica y se acerca para tomar la tira de papel.

Pero Bill la aleja rápidamente.

James sonríe mientras Bill mete frenéticamente la tira de papel en uno de los cajones del escritorio y lo cierra tan rápido como le es posible. Se para contra el cajón de tal manera que su hermano no pueda tomarla.

-¿Qué era eso?- James pregunta otra vez, viendo si puede persuadir a Bill de decirle –Lucía como fotografías de tú y Tom.

Las mejillas de Bill se ponen más rojas mientras su rubor se acentúa. Claro, James sostuvo la tira de papel lo suficiente para reconocerla como una fotografía, a pesar de cuanto Bill deseó haberlo cachado a tiempo.

-_Dije_ que era nada- Bill replica a través de sus dientes apretados, sus manos aferrándose al filo del escritorio para controlar su irritación.

-Te estás poniendo rojo, Bill-

-¡James!- Bill grita y le manda una mirada asesina al menor. James sólo se ríe por lo bajo ante la reacción que es capaz de obtener de su hermano, y sonríe inocentemente –James ¡largo!

James suelta su risa juvenil de ocho años una vez más y obedece los deseos de su hermano –Bien, bien, me voy- dice mientras sale de la habitación con su risa resonando tras de él.

Bill suelta un profundo suspiro de molestia y cruza la habitación para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto detrás de hermanito. Sacudiendo su cabeza camina de regreso al escritorio y abre el cajón que cerro momentos antes. Saca la brillante tira de papel y la gira para ver el frente.

Por supuesto que es una tira de fotos de Tom y de él que la noche anterior fue tomada en una cabina de fotos cualquiera que encontraron en los terrenos de la feria.

No son fotos obscenas o algo como eso, pero aún así no son algo que quisiera que James posara sus ojos por mucho tiempo. Tom y él están sentados demasiado cerca por comodidad en las fotografías. Los brazos de Tom estás rodeando posesivamente los hombros de Bill, y en una de las fotografías incluso logro atrapar los labios de Bill con los suyos.

Aparte del hecho de que están vestidos con ropa del siglo XXI, Bill incluido, ese recuadro es la única razón por la que se asustó de que James la agarrara.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio de que James no vio demasiado de las fotos, Bill mueve algunos artículos dentro del cajón y desliza la tira de fotografías hasta el mero fondo de tal manera que está escondida de los ojos de cualquiera que lo abra.

Y sólo para estar seguro, amontona cosas aleatoriamente arriba antes de cerrar de forma segura el cajón y alejando las fotografías de los ojos de cualquiera por los años venideros.

*-*


	20. Adioses y Polvo

**20.- **Goodbyes & Dust

(Adioses y Polvo)

-¿Tienes que irte?- Bill pregunta por octava vez desde que Tom llegó, su voz suave y deseosa, esperando un respuesta diferente a las 7 veces anteriores.

Por desgracia recibe el mismo asentimiento de cabeza arrepentido.

-Tengo que- Tom responde calladamente, su susurro casi quebrándose cuando mira dentro de los ojos acuosos de Bill. Las lágrimas están apilándose una sobre otra en los ojos café chocolate oscuro de Bill, amenazando con caer y bajar por sus mejillas hasta su tembloroso labio inferior. Pero por ahora permanecen en su lugar, resistiendo la urgencia natural de bajar precipitadas por el rostro de Bill.

Tom muerde la parte interna de su cachete y retiene sus propias lágrimas, sabiendo que en el segundo que Bill libere las suyas, no será capaz de controlarse a si mismo tampoco.

Quita sus ojos húmedos de Bill y mira hacia abajo hacia donde sus manos están descansando sobre las caderas de Bill, agarrándolo de forma posesiva. Se agarra un poco más fuerte.

-Te amo- Dice con un tono gentil, tratando de encontrar los ojos de Bill.

Acercándose, presiona sus labios contra los de Bill con un beso ligero, apenas unidos por unos pocos y sagrados segundos. No esperando alejarse mucho, Tom posa su frente descubierta contra la de Bill. Él no trae cachucha hoy, sólo una simple banda que retiene sus rastas en una coleta.

-Quédate- Bill dice después de que un minuto de silencio ha pasado. Su voz es tranquila, su tono no tan demandante, aunque es aparente que espera que Tom obedezca su deseo.

Tom suspira y deja que sus párpados se cierren mientras mueve sus manos de las caderas de Bill para entrelazarlas alrededor de su cintura en un amoroso abrazo. Aunque deseando que pueda decir otra cosa, las palabras arrepentidas salen de sus labios en un casi inaudible tono –No puedo-

Bill respira profundamente, tratando de detener sus lágrimas tanto como sea posible antes de que sea forzado a rendirse.

Tomando un respiro errático, enrosca sus manos más fuerte en el material de la larga camiseta de Tom. Toma pedazos del algodón en sus manos y se sostiene del pecho de Tom, deseando que su agarre sea suficiente para mantener a Tom con él.

-No vayas- Logra murmurar.

Tom abre sus ojos exactamente en el momento erróneo, abriéndolos sólo para ver el fresco grupo de saladas lágrimas derramándose por las suaves mejillas de Bill.

-Tengo que-

-No es cierto-

-Sí-

-Pero yo no quiero que vayas-

Tom suspira y trata de colocar una sonrisa de esas minúsculas sobre sus labios, pero no mucha expresión mostrará. Quita una mano de la cintura de Bill y usa su pulgar para limpiar los ríos de lágrimas de las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Son sólo dos meses a lo mucho- Tom tranquiliza al muchacho confundido en sus brazos, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Bill asiente rígido en aceptación, su labio superior escondido debajo de sus dientes superiores intentando detener sus lágrimas.  
-Pero dos meses es un muy largo tiempo, Sr. Kaulitz- Susurra con voz rota. Si hubiera dicho "Tomi" no hubiera sido capaz de controlar sus lágrimas mucho más.

Tom suspira y acuna la mejilla de Bill en su mano –Lo sé, lo sé- replica con su cabeza asintiendo inconscientemente.

Ellos se quedan callados por varios minutos, el pesado aire del verano cayendo sobre ellos mientras se abrazan uno al otro por unos cuantos últimos dulces momentos juntos, saboreando cada rasgo del otro con la esperanza de la memoria fotográfica.

La respiración agitada de Bill repentinamente se detiene, llamando la atención de Tom. Sus ojos se encuentran. Hay un destello de esperanza escondido en los profundo de los ojos del pelilargo. –Llévame contigo- Dice suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa haciendo su camino en sus labios.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Tom pregunta escéptico.

La sonrisa en los labios de Bill decae –Y-yo… no puedo- Finalmente responde.

-¿por qué no?-

Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, pero Bill rápidamente aleja su mirada, sus ojos paseando alrededor del jardín y quedándose en la casa muchas yardas a lo lejos –No puedo- Dice calladamente –Tomi, dos meses es demasiado en el futuro-

_Estarás allá mucho más que dos meses para el próximo año_, Tom piensa para si mismo, una vez más rogando que el futuro es hacia donde Bill huye. Como sea, Tom asiente con su cabeza comprensivamente.

-Estás en lo correcto- Tom responde suavemente, la inofensiva mentira deslizándose por su lengua. –Hey, mírame- Tom pone su mano debajo de la barbilla de Bill y girando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos indudablemente se encuentran. –Son sólo dos meses, Bill. Dos cortos, pequeños meses… Se acabarán antes de lo que esperas, y entonces las cosas regresaran a lo normal-

Bill asiente con su cabeza gentilmente, su labio inferior una vez más atascado entre su mandíbula superior –Dos meses –Repite con un suave tono.

-Sí- Tom dice y mira hacia otro lado por un pequeño momento, sus ojos escaneando el jardín y deteniéndose en la casa junto a ellos. Mira a la ventana para ver si hay algún movimiento, pero no lo encuentra. Girando su cabeza de regreso a Bill, dice con una sonrisa –Ven aquí… -

El muchacho de rastas se acerca, sus ojos inconscientemente cerrándose y sus labios abriéndose mientras su mano se mueve hacia la nuca de Bill donde presiona gentilmente, rápidamente juntando sus labios. No importándole la posibilidad de que los ojos curiosos de alguien los vea, escapan en el beso, todas sus preocupaciones dejándoles momentáneamente.

Tom mantiene su mano en la base de la cabeza de Bill, sus dedos perdiéndose ausentemente entre los mechones de cabello mientras continúa presionando la cabeza del joven mientras no le deja una sólo oportunidad de alejarse.

El beso dura un minuto justo, aunque nunca lo profundizaron. Permaneció casto y muy dulce, nada más que el saboreo del momento entre dos amantes mientras dicen su adiós indeciso.

Tom se fuerza a alejarse, odiando cada milímetro que pone entre él y Bill incluso a pesar de que sabe que deben ser tomados.

-Debería irme- Susurra gentil, mirando como Bill abre sus ojos lentamente.

Bill asiente contra sus propios deseos y replica suavemente –Si tienes que hacerlo-

Ellos dicen sus palabras finales e intercambian "Te amo's" antes de que Tom finalmente junta el coraje de alejarse un paso de Bill, sus brazos dejando su cintura y cayendo inertes a sus costados.

-No te olvides de mi- Dice mientras camina hacia la bomba de agua, apoyándose sobre sus talones. Mira sobre su hombro y sostiene entre sus dedos la manija, agarrándola de forma familiar.

Bill esboza una sonrisa poco entusiasta y mira a Tom –No lo haré- Promete.

Con el movimiento de la manija, Bill cierra sus ojos fuertemente mientras ve los primeros rastros de Tom desvaneciéndose ahí frente a sus ojos, como algo salido de esos cuentos que su Madre le contaría como una historia antes de irse a la cama cuando era un niño. El viento se agita a su alrededor, pero después de unos pocos segundos todo parece regresar a lo normal, y abre sus ojos para ver la bomba de agua frente a él completamente vacía sin señales de un chico de rastas por ahí.

Sollozando un poco, obliga a sus piernas a caminar la corta distancia de regreso a casa para esperar por dos largos meses antes de poder regresar a la seguridad de los brazos de Tom. Arrastrando los pies hasta su casa, ser atrapado es la menor de sus preocupación en su mente.

Desafortunadamente, un par de ojos estuvieron viendo cada segundo de su adiós desde la ventana de la estancia del segundo piso.

James continua mirando a través de la ventana, sus ojos abiertos con asombro. Sus piernas fallan en llevarlo a la seguridad de su habitación incluso cuando escucha las escaleras crujir un poco bajo el peso de los pasos de alguien; indudablemente los de Bill. Aunque sabe que es sensato huir a su cuarto y dejar el asunto, se queda pegado en su lugar; sus pies plantados en la carpeta, sus manos descansado en el filo de la ventana, y su nariz a sólo centímetros alejada del vidrio.

-¿James?- La voz de Bill viaja lo que queda de los escalones mientras el muchacho pausa en medio de la escalera, su cabeza levantada y sus mejillas brillantes por los ríos de lágrimas -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

James gira su cabeza de la ventana hacia su hermano. Está callado por un momento antes de responder, aunque no responde la pregunta de su hermano. -¿A dónde fue Tom?- Pregunta, manteniendo su voz baja para que NI Madre ni Padre escuchen.

Bill aparta sus ojos mientras siente como sus mejillas se ruborizan violentamente –Va a la casa de sus abuelos- Murmulla como respuesta mientras se desliza hacia su habitación pasando a su hermano, donde cierra la puerta inmediatamente.

El más joven deja que sus ojos se posen sobre la puerta cerrada por un cuantos segundos antes de mirar por la ventana una vez más.

Seguro, viendo a su hermano y a ese Sr. Kaulitz compartir un beso otra vez lo sorprende un poco.  
Pero justo ahora, esa es la menor de las dudas en su cabeza.

Ahora, lo que le tiene más curioso es como Tom desapareció exactamente…

Tom abre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con la punta de su pie y arrastra su bolsa llena de ropa y otros accesorios que necesitara para lo que resta del verano en la casa de sus abuelos. Avienta sus bolsas al pie de la cama doble y se quita la mochila de su hombro y la pone en el colchón.

Soltando un profundo suspiro mira alrededor de la habitación, la cual parece estar completamente intacta desde la última vez que estuvo ahí en Navidad –Lo mismo lo mismo- Farfulla por lo bajo y se sienta al filo de la cama.

Posa sus codos en sus rodillas y descansa su frente en la palma de sus manos. Van a ser dos agonizantes largos meses, ya lo sabe. Sus abuelos están en el punto donde deberían de estar en un asilo, pero son demasiado tercos para admitir que podrían usar ayuda extra. Ambos están en sus 80's y aún siguen viviendo como dos conejitos llenos de vida.

A pesar de su terquedad, necesitan ayuda – incluso con las cosas más simples del día al día. Traduciendo, básicamente significa que Tom y su hermana, Ava, van a ser como enfermeros por los próximos dos meses.

Y la peor parte de todo es que en el segundo que Tom abraza a su abuelo en un abrazo cariñoso, no puede evitar notar esas facciones similares mientras se separa. Tiene la misma barbilla pertinaz que su padre, James. Y pensando así sólo lleva a la mente de Tom a pensar en Bill.

-¿Lo extrañas?- La voz de Ava alcanza los oídos de su hermano mientras él está restregando los nudillos de sus manos sobre sus ojos, como si intentara evitar las imágenes tortuosas.

Levanta la vista de sus manos y centra sus ojos en su hermana mientras ella camina lo que resta dentro de la habitación y se sienta en la otra cama, frente a él -¿Extrañar a quien?- Pregunta en sus susurro.

Su hermana gira los ojos.

-Tú sabes- Dice con una sonrisa escondida –Ese muchacho-

-¿Q-qué muchacho?- Tom pregunta curioso, incapaz de deducir que su hermana sabe acerca de él y Bill. Claro, ha olvidado esa tarde donde ella entró en su habitación y ellos estaban en los brazos del otro.

Otra vez, la joven mujer gira sus ojos con la típica exasperación preadolescente.

-Ese muchacho- Repite sus propias palabras, su noto ligeramente avergonzado de estar hablando de este tipo de cosas con su hermano –El que tiene el cabello negro… ¿Bill? ¿O algo así?- Su hermano asiente con rigidez -¿Lo extrañas?-

Hay un profundo suspiro que resuena en la habitación y entonces Tom vuelve a poner sus manos sobre sus ojos una vez más. Intenta un encogimiento de hombros casual, pero el movimiento pasa desapercibido en esa posición, completamente hundido.

Un minuto entero se va antes de que él encuentre fuerza en su voz para responder –Algo así, creo-

Ava se ríe entre dientes ligeramente viendo el rubor subir por el cuello de su hermano –eso es lindo- ella dice entre su risa, nunca antes viendo y escuchando a su hermano preocuparse tanto por alguien para admitir que lo extraña. -¿Va a venir aquí y visitarte durante el verano?-

Su hermano sacude su cabeza, lamentablemente –No puede- su voz suena como respuesta.

-Oh- Hay unos momentos de silencio antes de que Ava hable de nuevo -¿Él es tu… tu _novio_?-

Tom detiene el proceso de restregar sus puños contra sus mojados ojos repetitivamente. Se toma un momento y levanta la cabeza solo para descansar su barbilla en sus manos. Inhala profundamente y libera una larga exhalación antes de encontrar su ojos con los de Ava. Con una no muy convencida sonrisa adornando sus labios responde con un tono suave –Sí, lo es-

Las mejillas de Ava se sonrojan y ella agacha su cabeza ligeramente -¿Eres gay?-

-Eso creo- Tom responde con sencillez. Nunca lo fue antes, pero no es que pueda negarlo ahora. Y, para la opinión de Tom, diciendo que sólo es gay por una persona es sólo una manera de mentirse así mismo.

Su hermana se ríe una vez más -¿Lo sabe mamá? ¿Ya le dijiste?-

Suspirando y cerrando sus ojos responde cansadamente –No, no aún. No he encontrado el momento justo.

-Oh-

-Knock, knock- Una voz suena desde el marco de la puerta con un chirrido gentil en la ya abierta puerta mientras su abuela entra a la habitación con una cálida sonrisa surcando sus arrugadas facciones.

Tom y Ava se giran para mirar a la puerta, recibiendo a su abuela con enormes sonrisas mientras ella lentamente hace su camino dentro de la habitación con su delgado bastón que no parece ser de mucha ayuda.

Tom mueve su mochila hacia la pared, haciendo espacio para su abuela, y ayuda gentilmente a la mujer a tomar asiendo en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, abuela?- Tom pregunta mientras toma asiento de nuevo, preocupado de cuan cansada luce su abuela tan sólo por el corto camino a la habitación de los huéspedes desde la habitación principal.

La mujer libera un cansado suspiro y se remueve en el colchón, poniendo su bastón contra el pie de la cama. –Oh, la abuela se está haciendo vieja- Dice ella con una estrangulada risa, sonriendo ligeramente –Pero el abuelo quiere que les diga las nuevas a ustedes por mi misma. No quiere ser el malo este año-

Los nietos inmediatamente sonríen, sabiendo exactamente de lo que está hablando: sus trabajos de verano.  
Ellos no va a estar de flojos todo el verano en casa de sus abuelos. Son jóvenes y saludables, en perfecta condición para el trabajo duro.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto este año?- Tom pregunta, temiendo la respuesta un poco. Ha habido algunos trabajos muy demandantes en los últimos veranos.

-Oh, nada que sea demasiado.- Su abuela responde, palmeando la rodilla de Tom tranquilizadoramente –Pensamos que este año podrían ayudar limpiando el sótano. Hay muchos cachivaches ahí abajo…- Su voz se desvanece entre una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza con humor –Tu abuelo sufre de silogomania, pero nunca lo admitirá. Ustedes lo conocen también, demasiado terco para admitir que es terco- Ella deja salir una risa gentil -¿Piensan que pueden hacerlo?-

-Lo haremos- Tom responde- mientras no sea igual que la mi-… basura en el ático-

Su abuela le mira, advirtiéndole silenciosamente sobre su lenguaje antes de responderle –No es ni siquiera la mitad de malo que el ático. En el ático estaban mis viejos y olvidados cachivaches. El sótano está lleno de las cosas de su abuelo. Y sus cachivaches son mucho más interesantes que los míos. Tiene artefactos de cuando era un niño y cajas y cajas de cosas de su padre…-

-¿Tiene algunas cosas de James?- Tom pregunta, interrumpiendo a su abuela y causando que todos los ojos en la habitación le miren a él.

Su abuela frunce su ceja en confusión, girándose para mirar a su nieto –Cosas de tu bisabuelo, sí- Responde con tono sencillo .¿Cómo recuerdas su nombre? ¿Están estudiando genealogía en la escuela?- Se ríe, claramente bromeando.

Tom se ríe y sacude su cabeza –Nah, es sólo… algo que sé- Responde ligeramente, agradecido de que no hay curiosidad de por qué actuó tan interesado –entonces ¿Qué tan pronto tenemos que empezar a hacerlo?- Pregunta, cambiando el tema.

-Tan pronto como que quieran- Su abuela responde con una sonrisa –tienen todo el verano-

Tom no lo hizo en unos cuantos días, casi una semana, tomándose su tiempo para instalarse para los siguientes meses. No quiere pensar en Bill y parece que si se acerca al sótano es ahí a donde su mente viajará exactamente.

En el día seis de estar en la casa de sus abuelos se encuentra a si mismo en el sótano durante el mediodía, resguardado del calor y el sol, y en lugar de ello está perdido entre interminables y revueltas pilas de cajas. Algunas están bien apiladas mientras otras lucen como una miniatura de la Torre de Pisa inclinada. Pero una cosa es la misma no importe donde este colocado; todo está cubierto en una adorable capa de polvo.

Tom jala una pequeña cadena para encender las luces, iluminando una buena parte del sótano. Suelta un suspiro, incapaz de decidir por dónde empezar en ese desastre, y abre la tapa de una de las cajas más cercanas a él. Agitando su mano izquierda en frente de su cara tose mientras una nube de polvo se desprende y ataca el aire a su alrededor. Tose hasta que el aire está, en su mayoría, otra vez normal.

Acercándose un paso husmea en la caja abierta y frunce el ceño ante el contenido.

Juguetes.

Está llena de nada más que rotos y clásicos juguetes pequeños de niño. Y por lo se ve, parecen ser los de su madre contra los de su abuelo. A menos que, claro, su abuelo soliera jugar con muñecas Barbie cuando niño.

Tom sonríe y mueve la caja para mirar uno de los lados en la luz, y seguro, escrito con brillantes plumón rojo dice: Juguetes de Simone.

Eso definitivamente no es por lo que está buscando.

¿Pero si una esta nombrada significa que las otras también?

Tom mueve su mano al estante detrás de él y coge la linterna que trajo con él. Dejando la caja abierta, la enciende y mira en los lados visibles de las demás cajas hasta que sus ojos caen en uno con la palabra que está buscando.

Apaga la linterna y la deja a un lado antes de destapar la caja. Inmediatamente mira adentro, pero para su decepción no hay mucho que ver.

-¿Por qué ya estás haciendo esto?-

Deja caer el porta retrato de su abuelo cuando niño en la caja y mira sobre su hombro mientras su pequeña hermana baja los escalones al sótano. Sus pasos hace sonidos apagados en el piso de cemento mientras ella camina hacia su hermano.

Tom deja escapar un suspiro y se encoje de hombros, girando su atención de regreso a la caja llena de fotografías. Agarrando una foto familiar de cuando su abuelo era un niño responde –nada mejor que hacer-

-¿Entonces preferiste estar aquí abajo en este patio de juego lleno de polvo?- Pregunta y levanta su cabeza hacia un taburete muy grande, pasando su dedo por encima de la caja cerrada. Levantando su dedo hacia su cara, hace un gesto ante la gruesa capa de polvo cubriendo su piel –Asqueroso-

- Le gana a estar afuera en el calor-Murmura y mueve la caja entera de encima hacia un espacio vacío en el suelo. Abre la caja de debajo y gruñe al ver una pila llena de los ropones de bebé- el abuelo tiene un problema ¿Por qué querría alguien guardar toda esta mierda?-

Ava se ríe entre dientas y brinca del taburete, abre una de las cajas de una pila diferente no muy lejos –Y aparentemente al abuelo le gustan los ositos de felpa- dice con una risa, sacando al animal afelpado de la caja que abrió –Ew, huele a humedad y viejo-

-Déjame ver eso- Tom la interrumpe después de levantar la vista de la caja en sus manos, sus ojos caen sobre el familiar osito. Agarra el animalito de las manos de su hermana y lo mira de cerca, sus ojos se agrandan mientras toca el pelaje azul como si fuera oro.

Ava se ríe antes el asombro de su hermano antes de girarse hacia la caja -¿Le gusta a Tomi el osito?- Pregunta con voz infantil.

-Cállate, es sólo… - se calla, realizando que no puede decirle que obtuvo este mismo oso para Bill una par de semanas antes. Y es el mismo oso, a pesar de estar un poco viejo y tener un ojo roto. Sacude su cabeza y deja sus manos caer a sus costados, el oso aún fuertemente apretado en su mano izquierda -¿Dónde encontraste esto?-

-Aquí- Ava responde con una tos, quitando un nube de polvo –ooh ¿qué es esto?- Pregunta después de hacer a un lado un montón de papeles. Extiende su mano dentro de la enorme caja y saca un libro. Deshaciendo el nudo y quitando la cuerda, lo abre en la primera página.

-¿Qué es?- Tom pregunta suavemente, mirando a su hermana sonreír mientras toma asiento en el taburete otra vez, el pequeño libro entre sus manos.

Se ríe ligeramente y lo cierra, dándoselo a Tom –Pienso que es, como un diario o algo así. Parece como si un niño lo escribiera. Mira-

Tom coloca el osito en la parte superior de la pila de cajas cerradas y le echa una mirada al libro de su hermana. Recorre con sus dedos la cubierta, abriéndolo en sus manos. Parece viejo y las orillas están desgastadas, como si hubiera sido metido en pequeños escondites muchas veces.

Recargándose sobre una viga de metal, quita la portada de su camino y acomoda el libro de manera que puede leer en la tenue luz.

Su hermana estaba en lo correcto; parece ser como si un niño lo hubiera escrito.

La caligrafía esta angulada y garabateada y muy grande, como cuando un niño esta apenas aprendiendo a escribir entre bordes.

Leyendo sobre la primera hoja, el tema sólo parece afirmar el hecho. Se ríe ante la inocencia de la primera entrada, el niño ha escrito sobre el juguete que su madre no le permitió tener cuando fueron al pueblo y cuan molesto estaba con ella. Honestamente, él retrató a su madre como el equivalente a un demonio.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- Ava pregunta, moviendo sus pies colgantes adelante ya tras desde su posición en el taburete.

Tom levanta la mirada de la página, un poco sobresaltado –Es como el diario de un pequeño niño- responde con una corta risa, como si eso fuera suficiente razón para su risa. Inconscientemente da vuelta a la hoja y agrega –Es ridículo-

-Estaba bien, entonces- Ava dice y brinca del taburete –Diviértete con eso, voy a regresar arriba.

Tom apenas asiente como respuesta silenciosa mientras escucha a su hermana regresar sus pasos, su atención en otro lado completamente. Da vuelta a las siguientes páginas, riéndose ante las ridículas entradas del diario. Mientras pasa a la siguiente hoja nota el trozo de páginas rotas, las orillas aún intactas con pedazos rasgados nada más que una tenue memoria.

Recorre con sus dedos las orillas rasgadas antes de dejar sus ojos caer en la siguiente entrada. Como sea, esta entrada es diferente a la anterior. La escritura es más ordenada y está vez hay una fecha escrita en la parte superior de la página.

-¡Ah!-Tom casi grita y salta al sentir una ligero cosquilleo en su mejilla. Golpea a la pequeña criatura lejos y cae sobre el piso junto al diario. Calma su respiración y se arrodilla para tomar el libro, murmurando –maldito bicho- por lo bajo. Suspira pesadamente y levanta el libro por la portada frontal. Las páginas del diario cuelgan mientras se para y un pedazo de papel cae desde el diario y flota hasta el piso.

Tom se agacha y recoge el objeto. Es una pequeña tira de papel doblada, muy duro, como un tipo de popelina. La parte doble luce como si hubiera sido aplastada hasta que estuviera tan delgada como pudiera ser.

Levantándose una vez más, coloca el diario sobre una caja y mira hacia el pedazo de papel en sus manos con una mirada de confusión insoportable en sus facciones.  
Se recarga contra el poste en su posición previa y mete sus dedos entre las dos orillas del papel doblado.

Su aliento se atora en su garganta.  
El papel comienza a temblar, siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos.  
Parpadea varias veces, incapaz de cree lo que está viendo. Es casi tan irreal.

Mira de nuevo al papel, pero no ha cambiado. Es el mismo como lo era hace dos segundos; la tira de fotos de la cabina en el carnaval un par de semanas atrás. Todas y cada una de ellas muestra una linda imagen de Bill y Tom juntos.

El latido de su corazón se acelera mientras realiza donde estaba el papel. _El diario de James_, piensa, las palabras golpeando su mente. Se apresura para agarrar el libro, las fotos aún entre sus dedos mientras ojea por las hojas hasta que encuentra las últimas entradas con más fechas "recientes".

-1908, 1908, vamos, vamos- susurra, dándole vuelta a la hoja hasta encontrar una que quede. –¡Marzo 20, 1908! ¡Sí!- Pasa su dedo índice derecho por la hoja, sus ojos escaneando de izquierda a derecha, sus labios moviéndose para formar palabras, su voz ocasionalmente diciendo cosas útiles en voz alta –Bill trajo un muchacho extraño a casa ayer… tiene cabello extraño… ¡Nunca he visto un cabello así!... Él menciono algo acerca de no ser capaz de ir a casa… Bill le dejo quedarse la noche… Madre y Padre visitando a la Tía Abuela… Llega la mañana, él se fue…-

Tom da vuelta a la hoja, sus ojos aún recorriendo la página, sus dedos y palmas sudando contra la cubierta mientras las fotos tiemblan en su débil agarre. Las próximas entradas su mente y apenas les pone atención, encontrando sin sentido leer sobre las opiniones de James de las aparentemente muy seguidas conversaciones de Bill acerca de encontrar a Tom.

Se detiene mientras encuentra las últimas entradas, fechadas en los finales de la primavera. Lee el primer par de líneas y entonces decide leer la entrada completa, palabra por palabra. Su corazón acelerándose todo el tiempo.

_Mayo 22, 1908_

_Sabía que Bill se estaba volviendo cercano a ese Sr. Kaulitz, pero nunca imagine que ellos eran tan cercanos. Los vi correr hacia el bosque temprano y los seguí, pensando que Bill posiblemente estaba mostrando a Tom el pequeño riachuelo que no está muy lejos. No debería de haberlos seguido. No debí hacerlo._

_No había un riachuelo. Ellos estaban "peleando" como Bill dijo. Me hizo jurar no contarle a Madre. No lo hare, pero sería sin sentido rogar por algo que no estaba haciendo. No estaban pelando del todo. Lo vi detrás de un árbol. ¡se besaron! ¡Fue tan asqueroso! ¿Dos hombres? ¿Besándose? ¿Es incluso correcto? Yo sólo he alcanzado a ver hombres y mujeres besándose. Le preguntaría a Madre, pero me temo que querrá saber la razón de por qué estoy tan curioso._

_En su lugar le pregunte a Bill. Dijo que para algunas personas está mal. Le pregunte si era de esos, si le gustan los muchachos._

_Dijo que no._

_Mintió. Sé que mintió. Sé lo que vi.  
Lo vi besando a Tom, los escuché platicando._

_Si alguna gente lo encuentra mal, ¿entonces por qué hacerlo? ¿Y por qué lo está escondiendo?_

Tom suspira y trata de calmar el latido de su corazón. James sabe, y sabe más de lo que ellos pensaron. Eso es más que suficiente para hacer que Tom se asuste.

-¡Thomas! ¡El desayuno está listo!- La voz de su abuela viaja escaleras abajo y alcanza sus oídos, regresando a su mente de sus pensamientos. Brinca de su lugar y cierra el libro –Thomas ¿estás ahí abajo?-

-¡Sí, sí, ya voy, abuela!- grita y desliza las fotos de regreso al diario. Mirando a su alrededor del sótano desordenado mete el libro de regreso a una de las cajas y corre escaleras arriba, dejando atrás el diario y rogando que sus pensamientos se queden atrás con el libro.

Tom no fue suertudo. Sus pensamientos no se quedarían atrás, guardados en el sótano. En lugar de eso plagan su mente toda la tarde y el anochecer, contantemente saltando y asiendo a sus piernas moverse con ansiedad de que más sabe James.

Incluso se escabulló escaleras abajo hacia el sótano y de regreso con el diario escondido detrás de su espalada mientras caminaba pasando a sus abuelos.

Y ahora está metido en la habitación de huéspedes, descansado contra la cabecera con el libro abierto contra sus piernas. Se mueve entre las hojas, pasando algunas entradas que apenas y lee y descartando otras que realmente no le importan. Pausa un momento sobre la entrada que leyó antes, pero gira la página rápidamente, saltándose unas cuantas cuando sus ojos caen sobre una que no puede evitar.

_Junio 14, 1908_

_Estoy terriblemente confuso. Estaba mirando a Bill y Tom diciéndose adiós hace rato. Estaban afuera, y estaba mirando desde la ventana de la estancia. Me gire cuando ellos se besaron (eso es aún un poco raro), pero era obvio que ellos se estaban diciendo adiós. (Le pregunté a Bill y me dijo que Tom va a la casa de sus abuelos por un tiempo)_

_Terminaron su adiós y entonces Tom caminó hacia la pipa de agua que Padre ha olvidado reparar. Lucía como si fuera a usarla para sacar algo de agua, pero no estoy muy seguro si parpadeé o me desmayé, pero la siguiente cosa que sé es que él no estaba._

_Se desvaneció del jardín trasero._

_Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados, y fue como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire._

_Él estaba ahí un segundo y al siguiente ya no. Incluso si parpadeé, no fue suficiente tiempo para él de correr en otra dirección. He estado tratando de encontrar cientos de explicaciones diferentes, pero ninguna le queda._

_Juro que se desapareció._

_Debería preguntarle a Bill sobre eso. Él estaba ahí abajo con Tom, quizás el sabe._

_Aunque, no parecía estar conmocionado por eso._

Tom se paraliza, su agarre en la esquina superior de la pagina causando que se sacuda como un mini temblor. _Él no puede saber lo del viaje en el tiempo_, Tom tranquiliza su mente, ignorando las señales de advertencia encendiéndose constantemente. Pero con paso de más páginas, tranquilizar su mente es más difícil con cada palabra.

**N/T **Lamento tardar tanto! Ya casi dos años? creo… No sé, la verdad. Les dejo nuevo capítulo traducido, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. La verdad entiendo que ellos estén de vacaciones, pero duran mucho! XD Yo quiero unas así, sólo tuve una semana de vacaciones y me supo a nada T.T

_Silogomania_ Esto es un desorden compulsivo referido a alguien que junta cosas inservibles. Sé que en el diccionario probablemente ni aparezca la palabrita esta, pero no encontré otra para decirlo en español. En ingles se llama Hoarding o Syllogomania, en la historia decía Packrat, pero ninguna tiene palabra en español por más que le busque. Si alguien lo sabe, comuníquenmelo.

Mi Facebook por a quien el interese leer los avances en la historia: Devi Riddle Black... Si me agregan por fas diganme quienes son, para poderles aceptar. Gracias!

_**Devi Riddle**_


	21. Te Seguí

**21.- **I Followed You

(Te Seguí)

_Julio 5, 1908_

_Aún no sé qué le pasó a Tom. Le pregunté a Bill y sólo dice que está lejos visitando a sus abuelos. Eso es todo lo que me dirá. Le he mencionado que juro que vi a Tom desvanecerse del jardín trasero, pero Bill sólo me dice que Tom tuvo que irse rápido y que sólo estoy viendo cosas que no son._

_Juro que vi a Tom desaparecer, lo juro._

_Julio 14, 1908_

_Sé que Bill está escondiendo algo. Así que cuando él estaba afuera, en el pueblo, con Florence, me metí a su cuarto. Empecé con el escritorio donde escondió ese papel una par de semanas atrás._

_Estaba en lo correcto- Son fotografías de él y Tom._

_Pero no son fotos normales como la que nos tomaron el año pasado como un retrato familiar. Esta no estaba en blanco y negro –son a color. Cada centímetro era de brillante color. Nunca he visto una foto como esa antes. Sé que hay fotos a color, Madre las mencionó, pero nosotros aún tenemos las nuestras en blanco y negro ya que las de a color cuestan una fortuna, como escuché a Padre decirlo. Y las fotos de color que he visto, ¡el color siempre luce tan opaco! Pero esas fotografías, el color era tan brillante como el mundo a mí alrededor. ¡Nunca he visto algo que se le parezca!_

_Y eran seis diferentes fotos, cada una de ellas en una pose diferente. No puedo imaginar cuanto se tardaron. Nuestro retrato familiar toma un horroroso largo tiempo sólo para ser tomada._

_Oh- ¡y sus ropas! Ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerse trajes, ¡pero ni sé como llamar a lo que estaban vistiendo! Aunque, nunca he visto a alguien vestir ropas como esas antes, aparte de Tom._

_Son esas playeras raras hechas de ese inconfortable y grueso material con esos extraños dibujos en el frente… Y no sólo era Tom en ese tipo de ropas – ¡era Bill también! ¡Madre tendría un ataque si llegará a ver a Bill en esas prendas!_

_Oh, y el papel de las fotos es… es tan brillante y satinado. Nunca he visto o sentido papel similar a ese._

_¡Todo lo que puedo decir es que el pueblo de Tom es muy, muy extraño!_

_Oh, y eché un vistazo por toda la habitación de Bill y ¡qué crees que encontré! ¡Las ropas que está vistiendo en la foto! Estaban muy bien dobladas y metidas hasta el fondo de uno de los cajones del vestidor, obviamente escondidas a propósito._

_La blusa es de ese material raro del que hablaba, parece que se estirara. ¡Y los pantalones son tan raros! Son extremadamente duros y rígidos y azul oscuro. No lucen o se sienten como si fueran muy cómodos al vestir._

_El porqué Bill las tiene, no lo sé. Los puse de regreso pero me quede con las fotos._

_¿Mencioné que él y Tom están besándose en una de las fotos? Lo hacen. Es asqueroso, realmente. ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Madre se habría desmayado ante eso también, estoy seguro._

_¿Por qué Bill está haciendo todo eso con Tom si se supone que se casará con Florence?_

_Él aún se encuentra con Florence normalmente y van a todas esas salidas y eventos juntos, como una pareja. Bill nunca se ve como si lo disfrutara, y sé porqué. Probablemente él preferiría estar con Tom, pienso. Es asqueroso, pero él estaría mejor casándose con Tom._

_¿Pueden dos hombres casarse?_

_Nunca he escuchado de eso pasando en el pasado, pero también nunca había escuchado de dos muchachos enamorándose uno del otro._

_Pero creo que Bill y Tom lo están.  
Así que no entiendo porque Bill se sigue viendo con Florence._

_¿Sabe que Madre y Padre están esperando que se casen pronto? Escuché a Madre y Padre hablando de eso unas semanas atrás. Madre parece emocionada con la relación de Bill y Florence. Ella sigue diciendo "cualquier día", e incluso la he escuchado decir que Florence ha "tomado un gusto por Bill" –No sé exactamente qué quiere decir con eso._

_Sé que a Florence le gusta Bill. Mucho. Cada vez que viene aquí siempre está ruborizándose casi con cada palabra que Bill dice. Agacha su cabeza y esconde su risa. Siempre está sonriendo cuando está con Bill, también._

_Se lo dije a Bill la otra noche. Le cuestioné sobre si le va a preguntar a ella que se case con él y me dijo que no estaba seguro._

_No quería hablar de eso realmente. No me miró durante todo el tiempo, y se mantenía limpiando sus manos contra sus pantalones como si estuviera nervioso o algo. Y cuando le mencioné lo que Madre dijo acerca de Florence… no parecía muy feliz del todo._

_Lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

_Le pregunte si tenía algo que ver con Tom y me dijo que no eran mis asuntos._

_Estoy muy seguro que de él sabe que sé de él y Tom. Pienso que sólo está asustado de que le diga a Madre o Padre sobre ellos, pero no lo haré. Si yo fuera él, no creo que querría que ellos se enteraran. Especialmente desde que a Madre no le gusta Tom._

_Oh, a Madre no le gusta Tom del todo._

_No estoy muy seguro si es su cabello o su falta de maneras o ambas, pero cada vez que él viene el aire entre ellos siempre se vuelve espeso. Es como si Madre lo despreciara. Aunque no sé porqué. ¿No puede ver que Bill está más feliz desde que lo conoció?_

_Es obvio que no aprueba a Tom, y definitivamente ella no aprueba que él y Bill se estén viendo._

_Después de cada encuentro que tiene que Tom parece como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Creo que realmente no le simpatiza… No lo sé. Pero no le preguntaré acerca de eso, Me temo que se enojará con migo por preguntar…_

_Ella ha estado más feliz ahora que Bill y Tom no se han visitado estás últimas semanas, pero no sabe que Tom está con sus abuelos durante el verano y que él regresará. ¿Quizás tiene la impresión de que ya no son amigos?_

_Me pregunto dónde viven los abuelos de Tom…_

_Y aún juro que lo vi desaparecer del patio trasero.  
Quizás, tenga que ir a checar la pipa de agua por mi mismo, ya que Bill no abrirá su boca sobre el asunto._

_Tengo este sentimiento en mi estómago de que tiene algo que ver con la pipa, vi a Tom agitar la manija como si fuera a sacar algo de agua (a pesar de que ha estado rota siempre) y luego se desvaneció._

_Es tan raro._

_Lo veré la próxima vez que salga, a menos de que Bill abra su boca. Espera, creo que lo escucho regresar del pueblo con Florence. Suena como si estuvieran en el patio trasero…_

-Bill, Ha habido algo en mi mente que creo que deberíamos discutir- Florence dice suavemente mientras que ella y Bill doblan la esquina de la residencia Trümper y se adentran en la parte trasera de la casa. Caminan brazo con brazo, Bill sólo lo está asiendo por cortesía y etiqueta. Mientras ellos llegan a un área sombreada, bajo la cubierta de la parte trasera del tejado alrededor de la casa, Bill suelta el brazo de la joven dama y se para frente a ella.

-¿Y qué sería eso, Srita. Florence?- Pregunta con una suave sonrisa, causando que la chica frente a él se sonroje y agache su cabeza ligeramente. Él le sonríe amistosamente, luciendo contento de estar ahí, pero por dentro no puede evitar desear estar en otro lado con una persona enteramente diferente.

Florence camina muy lentamente, manteniendo su cabeza agachada mientras piensa la mejor manera en la cual dirá su pregunta –Sr. Trümper- Comienza ligeramente, su voz temblando –Si recuerda por qué nos conocimos en primer lugar, ¿verdad?-

Bill inhala profundo y libera un callado suspiro mientras restriega sus manos nerviosamente. Aún así asiente con su cabeza una vez que Florence mira hacia el por una respuesta.

-Oh, Bill, no luzcas tan aterrado- Florence dice con una risa, tomando un par de pasos hacia Bill. Coloca su mano izquierda en la derecha de él, sus dedos deslizándose en la larga mano de Bill y agarrándola. La aprieta ligeramente, consoladoramente. –No es como si te estuviera preguntando por algo drástico-

Bill sonríe y sacude su cabeza –Lo siento, es el calor.- Explica diciendo una mentira blanca, jalando del cuello de su blusa con su mano libre, su mano derecha aún atrapada en el suave e insoportable agarre de Florence.

-Está un poco caliente aquí afuera- Ella coincide suave y lentamente. Sonríe mientras Bill levanta su cabeza y sus ojos se encuentras amistosamente, atrapados uno con el otro.

Bill hace su mejor para sostener su sonrisa, forzando cada músculo de su cara a que se eleven en una sonrisa mientras se retiene así mismo de alejar su mano de la de ella -¿Qu-qué es lo que quieres discutir?- Pregunta con una voz temblorosa de pre-adolescente

El agarre en su mano se tensa por un momento mientras Florence agacha su cabeza por unos segundos. Levantándola, continua muy silenciosamente –Sr. Trümper, pienso que algo dentro de mi ha… ha cambiado en los últimos meses-

Los ojos del joven se agrandan un poco mientras ve como algo brilla en los ojos de Florence, a juego con la sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Solía odiar la idea de ser forzada en una relación- Continua, dando otro paso hacia Bill –pero ahora la idea no parece tan…-

Se detiene, sus labios aún entreabiertos mientras alza su cabeza más arriba y sus ojos recorren las facciones de Bill antes de posarlos en sus labios cerrados.

Bill retrocede un paso, un sentimiento en la boca del estómago guiándolo. Como sea, Florence simplemente quita la distancia otra vez, sus pies siguiendo los de Bill y su mano negándose a soltar la mano de él.

-F-Florence- farfulla su nombre, su voz temblorosa apenas más fuerte que su casi inaudible aliento. Retrocede otro paso y otros tres, aún así Florence está casi sobre sus pies. Ella no va a permitir ninguna distancia entre ellos. La cara de Bill palidece y sus latidos se aceleran mientras se da cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha, su rostro lentamente acercándose al de él, sus párpados cerrándose cada vez más con cada milímetro, sus labios aún entreabiertos ligeramente..

Florence está tan perdida en su fantasía para notar al petrificado rostro del hombre enfrente de ella.  
Moviendo su mano y posándola en el brazo de Bill, sus intenciones están demasiado, excesivamente claras.

-Bill- Ella susurra, sus labios a dos pulgadas de los de él, su aliento golpeando su barbilla –ahora esa idea no parece tan…- se detiene otra vez, sus ojos ahora completamente cerrados.

Bill retiene su respiración con su espalada contra la pared a este punto, incapaz de escapar. Se para tan derecho como puede, sus ojos se agrandan mientras ve la cara tranquila de Florence.

Nunca antes la había visto como una amenaza, pero a este punto no está muy seguro de que pensar.

-No parece tan irreal…- Termina y completa una de las peores pesadillas de Bill.

Ella se inclina lo que resta de distancia y pone sus labios sobre los de Bill en lo que se supone es la imagen de un perfecto primer beso, aunque está muy lejos de ser eso. Si ella abriera sus ojos por un segundo sería capaz de decir que Bill está peleando contra eso con toda su fuerza sin dejar de ser un caballero. Sus ojos están abiertos, sus hombros están encogidos e intenta sacar sus manos y brazos del agarre de Florence.

Sin embargo, se queda quieto mientras los labios de Florence parecen inmóviles sobre los de él. Después de todo, es sólo un beso de una parte, y no tiene muchas opciones de alejarse a menos que sea empujando a la joven dama. Y él nunca haría una cosa así.

Parece como si una eternidad hubiera pasado hasta que Florence se aleja ella misma de Bill, sus párpados lentamente abriéndose.  
Ella divaga con sus ojos mientras recorre con cuidado tres curiosos dedos sobre sus labios.

Al final, levanta su mirada hacia la cara de Bill y su sonrisa desaparece rápidamente de sus facciones –Bill, estás… estás bien?- Pregunta, aún en medio de una ola por el beso, a pesar de la falta de fuegos artificiales.

Florence levanta su mano, insegura de cómo reaccionar a la cara de horror de Bill, pero él se encarga de eso antes de que ella pueda tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.

-Yo…- Bill comienza, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se da cuenta de que no puedo hacerse de frases lógicas. Mira a su alrededor, sus ojos pasan a Florence y se posan sobre un objeto en el medio del patio trasero. Sin pronunciar sílaba alguna pasa de largo a Florence y comienza una rápida caminata hacia el patio.

-Bill, cielo santo ¿qué estás haciendo?- Florence pregunta. Alzando ligeramente su falda para evitar tropezar, y se escurre después de Bill –Hay algo más importante que necesito decirte- Dice, siguiendo a Bill por todo el camino hacia la pipa de agua parada casi en la orilla del patio.

Él se detiene, Florence haciendo lo mismo atrás de él, soltando su falda mientras mira curiosamente de Bill a la pipa y de nuevo a Bill.

-¿Bill, qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta, distraída por el momento de su hilo de pensamientos mientras mira a Bill tomar la manija.

Bill observa sobre su hombro a Florence, una mirada de molestia cubriendo sus facciones y algo de fastidio brillando es su ojos –eh, Florence, date la vuelta ¿de acuerdo?- Suelta suavemente, su voz temblando como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Que raro.

La joven dama frunce el entrecejo suavemente, pero obedece y se gira, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro ante la posibilidad de que esto pudiese ser una sorpresa. A ella le gustan las sorpresas. Muerde su labio ansiosamente y pregunta -¿Tiene una sorpresa para mí, Sr. Trümper?-

No hay una respuesta, Bill pausa lo que sea que esté haciendo para mirar a Florence con una mira irritada en su rostro.

-Podría decir eso, Srita. Schäfer- Responde gentilmente, no planeando darle otro momento de su tiempo más.

Como fuera, ella habla más rápido de lo que el tarda en actuar.

-Bill, hay algo que quiero que sepas-

Bill se detiene una vez más, momentáneamente removiendo su mano de la manija de la pipa de agua -¿Y qué sería eso?-

Florence toma un profundo respiro, sus hombros alzándose mientras ella nerviosamente retuerce sus manos juntas y dice con voz excitada –Quiero que sepas que estoy lista-

-¿Lista?- Bill pregunta, no entendiendo.

-Sí, Sr. Trümper, estoy lista- Responde feliz, una risita nerviosa escapando de sus labios –Y ahora todo lo que resta es que encuentres el lugar y momento apropiados para preguntarme-

Los ojos de Bill se agrandan, su corazón deteniéndose al realizar de qué habla Florence. Él coloca sus dedos en la manija y la agarra fuertemente. Y aunque tiene un presentimiento repugnante de lo que Florence está sugiriendo, pregunta sólo para asegurarse -¿qué te pregunta qué, exactamente?-

-Oh, Bill, ¡sabes a que me refiero, tontito!- Florence dice con una placentera risa, de alguna manera sonando más excitada que Bill. Sonriendo brillante, aún de espaldas hacia Bill, continua excitadamente – ¡Todo lo que queda es que me pidas ser tu esposa!-

Su respuesta no es nada más que los restos de un grito apagado persistiendo en el aire, sonando de una manera que no está ni cerca de ser feliz o excitado.

Preocupada por la reacción, Florence frunce el ceño ligeramente y se grita para ver qué es lo que está causando a Bill gritar de tal manera.

Como sea, sus ojos se encuentras con nada más que con un arremolinado círculo de hojas en miniatura girando alrededor de la pipa de agua abandonada y cruzando la hierba con una ligera brisa.

-¿B-Bill?- Florence pregunta cautelosamente, su voz temblando ante el escalofriante silencio que encuentran sus oídos. Levanta su falda y da dos temblorosos paso hacia adelante, mirando entre los árboles que rodena la finca, pero no había ningún susurro que se asemejara aun persona escapando por los espesos arbustos – ¿Sr. Trümper? – Pregunta un poco más alto, mirando hacia su derecha y luego hacia su izquierda.

Ella brinca, sus ojos agrandándose mientras grita.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Exclama con voz temblorosa, llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho, presionando el área sobre su corazón con mano temblorosa – ¡James, casi me diste un susto!-

James no responde e incluso ni se molesta en moverse de su posición. Simplemente mueve sus ojos para mirar a Florence por un segundo antes de dejar que su visión regrese a la pipa de agua.

-James ¿sucedería que viste a dónde corrió tu hermano? ¿No estaba él detrás de mí hace un minuto?- Pregunta ella aprensivamente.

Aún no hay respuesta.

-¿James, estás bien?- Florence pregunta, sus labios frunciéndose cuando nota cuan pálida está la cara del niño. -¡James, pareces petrificado! ¿Qué pasó?-

James levanta sus cejas con incredulidad y apunta hacia la pipa negra, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua –Yo… B-Bill… ¡él!-

-¿Él qué, James?- Florence pregunta y da un paso hacia el muchachito, agachándose para estar a su nivel.

James sólo sacude su cabeza en respuesta, incapaz de responder propiamente, sus ojos aún abiertos con miedo y sobrecogimiento.

-¿Qué viste?-

El niño mira a Florence por un momento, considerando tomarse el tiempo para explicar lo que vio hace treinta segundos, pero no parece formar palabras para hacer frases coherentes aún. Mira más allá de Florence, sus ojos cayendo inmediatamente sobre la pipa de agua.

Puede que él no sepa que está pasando, pero una cosa es segura, ahora él ha visto a dos personas desaparecer en ese punto exacto.

Tragando con dificultas, pasa a Florence y se apresura hacia la pipa, ambas manos se agarran al frio metal con fuerza. Inseguro de que hacer, repite lo que vio a su hermano mayor hacer antes; sacude la manija con toda su fuerza, rogando para que funcione y lo lleve a… a… a donde sea que Bill y Tom hayan desaparecido.

Dónde, exactamente, James está a punto de descubrir por sí mismo-

Bill suelta la manija de la pipa tan pronto como ve su alrededor cambiar a ese sucio y viejo parque lleno de hierba muerta. Cierra sus ojos y se agacha, pone su cabeza entre sus manos mientras retiene lágrimas de tensión. Su garganta se vuelve seca y toma profundas bocanas de aire, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener los temblores bajo control.

Esto es algo de lo que pensó nunca tendría que preocuparse con Florence.

Ella estaba tan firme contra el matrimonio que raramente pensó en eso como un problema, a pesar d que, claro, ese matrimonio es la entera razón de su encuentro.

Pero como sea, la gente cambia y sus sentimientos también.

Y Florence parece haber dado un giro de 180 grados en los meses anteriores, su mente cambiando de despreciar el matrimonio y de querer viajar alrededor del mundo por desear realmente una boda.

_Ella no puede querer casarse con migo_, Bill piensa, deseando poder decírselo en su cara, deseando si podría razonar con ella y regresarla en la dirección de sus pensamientos previos. Pero a pesar de sus deseos, Florence parece planear casarse con Bill, ciegamente adicionándose ella misma a la categoría junto con sus madres.

Ciertamente, lo que James escuchó a su madre decir era correcto; A Florence le ha gustado Bill.

Bill se estremece ante el recuerdo de lo que hizo Florence, y limpia con su mano su boca mientras se endereza. Se siente tan… sucio justo ahora, sabiendo que esa Florence lo ve más bajo una luz romántica de lo solía hacer, suspirando, limpia su mano un poco más fuerte, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras piensa en Tom.

_Él no está aquí_, Bill recuerda, su cuerpo desplomándose mientras se da cuenta de que ha escapado al futuro sólo para estar solo.

Se gira y mira a su alrededor a través de sus ojos aguados, sus hombros se bajan ante la imagen de tan hermoso lugar fuera tan malo. Si este es el mismo lugar, sólo que 100 años en el futuro, ese tiempo no le hico mucho bien. Y por primera vez de entre todas sus visitas a este siglo, le cae el veinte de algo.

De nuevo, si este es el mismo lugar entonces ¿qué le paso a su casa?

Bill libera un montón de aire y camina en la dirección como si estuviera caminando a su casa, pero sus ojos se topan con nada más que una desolada ladera llena de hierba que luce como si nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aprender el significado de vivir.

Él mira al suelo, incluso arrodillándose ocasionalmente y pasando sus dedos por entre los montones de hierba, como si haciéndolas a un lado revelará algo más vivo. Pero es recompensado con nada, ni siquiera muestras de que una casa ocupara este terreno.

-Extraño- susurra, inspeccionando el área vacía una vez más antes de pararse.

Mirando alrededor nerviosamente, inconscientemente pone sus brazos alrededor de él mismo en un ligero abrazo, nunca habiéndose sentido tan solo desde que conociera a Tom. Él realmente no conoce a alguien más en ese tiempo, no tiene a donde ir; es como un pequeño cachorro perdido.

Pero está consciente de una cosa.  
No va a regresar a casa ahora mismo.  
Necesita un pequeño descanso, sólo por un pequeño momento.

Toma un profundo respiro y agacha su cabeza ligeramente mientras no encuentra mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que caminar por el pueblo un poco. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Bill se encamina a la salida del parque de la misma manera que lo ha hecho las otras veces que ha venido, caminado por misma senda que toma para ir a la casa de Tom. Aún está vestido en su normal atuendo de principios de 1900, ya que no tuvo momento de correr a su casa a cambiarse, realmente. Tiene que irse de allí, se siente como si se estuviera sofocando sólo de estar alrededor de Florence un segundo más. Ella lo atrapó con la guardia baja completamente con esa cosa que quiso ser un beso.

Él solloza ligeramente, apretando su agarre mientras su brazos se mueven a una posición de brazos cruzado, sus pues se arrastran y le guían por el camino de cemento sin destino en particular.

Cualquier lugar es mejor que casa en este momento.

-¡Bill!- una voz no familiar le llama por detrás, pero Bill no la reconoce.

Probablemente ni sea dirigida a él.

-¡Bill Trümper!-

El pelinegro se detiene y gira en dirección a la voz, dejando sus brazos caer a sus lados mientras sus ojos se posan sobre un muchacho de su edad corriendo hacia él.

-¿Es Bill, verdad?- El muchacho pregunta mientras se para completamente frente al pelilargo, lanzando su cabello sobre sus hombros y sonriendo de manera amigable.

Bill, como sea, no muestra signos de reconocerle, su cara permanece ilegible y sin emociones -¿le conozco?- Maneja preguntar con voz suave, su tono cauteloso y vulnerable.

La sonrisa del adolescente se agranda mientras se para un poco más derecho y libera una humilde risa –Soy Georg, amigo de Tom. Nos conocimos en el centro comercial unos meses atrás- Bill frunce el ceño –sabes, el centro comercial, ese enorme lugar con un montón de diferentes tiendas… ¿te suena?-

-¡Oh, cierto!- Bill dice, su rostro iluminándose –Pensé que lucias ligeramente familiar, sólo que no podía ubicar donde te he visto antes- continua con una sonrisa, feliz de tener algo de compañía.

-Si- Georg responde, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras libera un suspiro. Bajando su voz, pregunta –entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La dócil sonrisa de Bill desaparece rápidamente –yo… tenía que alejarme- responde con voz temblorosa, bajando su cabeza mientras sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse con lágrimas no queridas.

Georg observa a su alrededor, mirando a la otra gente caminar. Suspira por dentro y toma el brazo de Bill, guiándolo hacia un lado. Con suerte, Bill le sigue sin preguntar; está demasiado despistado para importarle o tan siquiera poner algo de resistencia en ese momento. Le permite a Georg guiarlo desde la mitad de la banquera hacia una orilla, junto a algunas bancas.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- Georg pregunta muy bajo, claramente viendo que Bill está molesto. No es necesario ser genio para darse cuenta de tal cosa. Bill sacude su cabeza con rigidez, negándose a levantar la mirada del suelo y ellos se quedan de pie al lado de la banca, uno frente al otro. –Bill ¿Estás bien?- Georg pregunta, dejando ir el brazo de Bill.

Bill respira con dificultad, su aliento atrapado en sollozos en su garganta. Levanta su cabeza y posa sus acuosos ojos sobre los de Georg, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más. –No realmente- Admite con voz rota.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?- Georg pregunta de cortesía.

Bill sacude su cabeza en un "no" y devuelve su mirada al piso, sus hombros elevándose mientras toma un profundo respiro.

Georg mordisquea la parte derecha de su boca con una mirada arrepentida, inseguro de que decir en respuesta. No importa que diga, no va a ser lo que Bill quiere escuchar. No es como si pudiera llevar a Bill todo el camino hacia la casa de los abuelos de Tom; está demasiado lejos para un corto viaje de un día.

En un vulnerable y tembloroso tono, Bill susurra a través de sus lágrimas –Quiero a Tomi-

-Bill, yo… -Georg comienza a disculparse cuando una idea surge en su mente –Espera, Bill, ¿Quieres llamar a Tom? Tengo mi celular. Puedo intentar llamarlo si quieres. Usualmente él siempre lo tiene a la mano-

Bill solloza ligeramente y mira a Georg, limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente –¿Puedo lla-llamarlo?- pregunta curioso.

-Sí- Georg responde, sonriendo ante la mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Bill mientras saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo abre. Recorre su corta lista de contactos y elige el nombre de Tom y el número antes de ofrecérselo a Bill –Ten- Dice, acercándose un paso con su teléfono. Mueve la pantalla para que Bill la vea –Sólo tientes que aplastar el botón verde de llamar y le marcará a Tom por ti ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunta, asumiendo que Bill no está acostumbrado a los teléfonos celulares.

Bill asiente y toma el teléfono de la mano de Georg, enviándole una sonrisa agradecida. Mira al delgado objeto en sus manos, notando que es bastante diferente al que tiene Tom. Recorre con sus ojos la pantalla, sonriendo suavemente cuando ve el nombre de Tom pintado en la parte superior de la minúscula pantalla junto con un número de teléfono.

Él presiona cuidadosamente el botón verde con su pulgar, mirando como la pantalla cambia para leer "Llamando Tom"

Viendo a Georg alejarse para darle un poco de privacidad, levanta el objeto rectangular hacia su oído y escucha los cuatro sonidos idénticos, indicando que la llamada ha salido.

Pasea de un lado a otro, esperando ansiosamente escuchar la voz de Tom del otro lado de la línea.

Al final los cuatro sonidos terminan y suena como si un teléfono hubiera sido levantado –_hola._

-¿Tomi?- Bill pregunta excitado, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa completa ante el sonido de la voz de Tom en el teléfono. Abre su boca para continuar, pero es cortado por Tom que continua hablando, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-_Estás llamando a Tom Kaulitz, no ando por aquí para hablar ahora, así que deja un mensaje después del sonidito y te llamaré…-_

Bill quita el teléfono de su oreja, sus ojos mirando a algún punto en la distancia mientras se da cuenta de que Tom no está ahí. Una lágrima cae por la orilla de su ojo, bajando por su mejilla antes de que pueda quitarla. Respira hondo y se da la vuelta, sus ojos encontrando a Georg no muy lejos.

Camina hacia el otro muchacho y extiende su mano, el teléfono descansando en su palma –Ten- Dice calladamente, sorbiendo.

-¿Ya acabaste de hablar con él?- Georg pregunta incrédulo, sus cejas elevándose con ligera confusión ante tan corta llamada. Él asumió que terminaría teniendo que quitar su teléfono de las manos de Bill dentro de la próxima hora.

Bill sacude su cabeza e intenta retener unas cuantas lágrimas, parpadeando rápidamente para borrar la evidencia –No estaba ahí- responde con voz rota, dándole con el teléfono a Georg hasta que este lo toma de su mano.

-oh- Georg dice estúpidamente y coge el teléfono, levantándole y mirando a la pantalla antes de cerrarlo, pero se detiene –Oh, y este botón rojo- dice con una sonrisa, moviéndolo hacia Bill –es como cuelgas- lo presiona, dándose cuenta de que Bill olvido terminar la llamada y cierra su teléfono.

Bill asiente, forzando una suave sonrisa y actuando como si tuviera que recordar eso para cualquier futuro encuentro que tuviera con un teléfono celular, pero probablemente lo olvidará –Gracias de todos modos- Responde suavemente, mirando a sus pies.

Georg suspira y echa su celular en su bolsillo antes de hablar –Siento mucho que no estuviera ahí, quizás está muy ocupado o algo así- dice en un intento de hallar una excusa -¿Puedo ayudar en algo o realmente necesitas a Tom?-

Bill sonríe ante el intento de Georg. Obviamente él quiero ayudar de la mejor manera que pueda. Bill sonríe y se encoge de hombros tímidamente –No lo sé. Probablemente estaré bien, sólo me… ¿cómo lo dicen ustedes? ¿me espanté?-

-ah, ya veo- Georg replica con una sonrisa maligna –Bueno, eres bienvenido a juntarte con migo si no tienes a donde más ir. Sólo estaba dirigiéndome a comprar algunas cosas a la frutería para mi mamá, pero, digo, si no quieres andar por ahí perdido en este lugar tu solito-

-Gracias- Bill dice moviendo su cabeza en confirmación –creo que podría-

Sin compartir otra palabra, Georg comienza a caminar en la dirección en la que caminaba previamente, con Bill haciendo lo mismo detrás de él, silenciosamente siguiéndolo en sus pasos. No dicen mucho, no que ellos se molesten en tratar de romper el silencio incómodo entre ellos. Pero, teniendo sólo la compañía es más que reconfortante para Bill, a pesar de que lo poco que sabe del muchacho.

Pasan el parque en su camino a la tienda que Georg había mencionado, ambos aún caminando en silencio.

Bill trata de no dejar a sus pensamientos volar hacia Florence o hacia cualquier cosa que le recuerde a ella y lo que hizo y dijo. No está ni remotamente cerca de lidiar con eso, menos aún de pensar en ideas tan ridículas.

Él sacude su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y mira a su alrededor, hacia el pueblo, dejando sus ojos posarse sobre gente extraña mientras las pasan, no preocupándose por las miraras raras que recibe, causadas, evidentemente, por sus viejas ropas. Él simplemente les sonríe de regreso a esa gente, amando ser capaz de girar algunas cabezas de vez en cuando.

Después de cómo dos cuadras de haber pasado el parque, sus ojos se encuentran con un rostro familiar de un asustado muchachito al otro lado de la calle.

Se paraliza en su lugar, sus ojos agrandándose en lo que parece no terminar.

Echa un ligero vistazo a ambos lados, asegurándose de que ni una de esas trampas mortales llamadas carros están por ahí acelerando para matarlo, y corre atravesando la calle.

-¡James!- Grita, a medio camino en la mitad de la calle y aún corriendo a través del asfalto para alcanzar al pequeño niño. Agita sus brazos mientras el otro se gira para mirar en su dirección. Su rostro pálido y asustado.

-¡Por cielo santo! James ¿Qué estás asiento aquí?- Bill pregunta mientras alcanza a su hermano y se arrodilla en frente de él, agarrando sus hombros y forzándolo a que lo mire a los ojos.

James tartamudea por unos segundos, sus labios moviéndose, pero ningún sonido saliendo mientras mira a Bill como los ojos llenos de puro horror. Al final, a favor de su acelerado corazón, el jovencito cae contra su hermano mayor y se agarra de él con un fuerte abrazo, sus pequeñas manos agarrándose de Bill como a un salvavidas.

-Te seguí- Replica después de algún tiempo, sus palabras ahogadas contra el hombro de Bill.

_Julio 15, 1908_

_Ayer fue inimaginable, seguí a Bill._

_Y estaba en lo correcto. Tom desapareció y tiene únicamente que ver con esa pipa de agua rota en nuestro patio trasero. No tengo idea de cómo funciona o que te hace, pero pensé que estaba soñando hasta que Bill me pellizco y me dijo que reaccionara._

_No estoy enteramente seguro de cómo comenzar a describir lo que vi, pero lo haré, en algún momento. Estoy seguro de que es algo que nunca querré olvidar._

**N/T Waaaa! James siguió a Bill y a Tomi, jujuju XD**

**Ya pues, nuevo capítulo después de mucha espera… sorry, en serio por la espera, pero a veces se me dificulta, pero no crean que me olvido ^^. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y no olviden dejar su comment.**

_**Devi Riddle**_


	22. Secretos Escondidos

**22.- **Hidden Secrets

**(**Secretos Escondidos)

Los ojos de Tom se agrandan mientras relee la misma entrada en el diario de James varias veces, su corazón latiendo más rápido cada vez que sus ojos se posan sobre esas mismas increíbles palabras.

_Seguí a Bill._

-No- Susurra, forzando a la palabra de incredulidad a salir de su boca seca a pesar de la repentina falta de aire.

Sacude su cabeza, releyendo las palabras una vez más, y libera una risa escéptica.

-Eso… esto es una locura- Dice en alto a la habitación vacía. Si esa entrada fuera verdad entonces significaría que James ha venido a el…

-No, no él no podría- Tom termina sus pensamientos en voz alta, peleando contra la voz en su cabeza que le dice lo contario. Pero claro, toda la evidencia apunta directamente en la dirección en que él no quiere ir.

Aún sacudiendo su cabeza ante el pensamiento inimaginable, rápidamente gira la página, casi arrancándola del lomo, con la esperanza de una explicación, o más de la verdad en el otro lado.

Como sea, cuando gira la hoja, la única cosa con al que se topa en la tapa trasera del diario.

La tapa de cuero desteñido y negro le mira casi burlándose, marcando el fin.

Cierra el libro en sus manos, incapaz de creer que sea el fin. Pero no importa cuántas veces abra el diario recubierto de cuero, la cantidad de entradas continúa siendo la misma. No es un libro mágico. No importa cuánto desee que lo sea, siempre será un diario ordinario de un niño y permanecerá siempre igual.

¡Pero no puede terminar justo ahí! ¡Necesita saber que quería decir James!  
Él no pudo haber seguido a Bill al futuro ¿o sí?

-¡Ugh!- Tom aprieta los dientes frustrado y avienta el libro a los pies de la cama, dejándolo caer sobre la pila de sábanas aún yaciendo todas desacomodadas desde la mañana.

Mira al diario mientras descansa sobre las sábanas azul claro, allí tirado de una manera burlona. Mueve sus pies por encima del filo de la cama y no pierde un segundo en salir de la habitación de huéspedes y baja los escalones como si estuviera huyendo de un terrible incendio.

La única cosa que fallo en notar en su camino fuera del cuarto fue su celular vibrando sobre la mesa de noche.

-James ¿tú… me seguiste?- Bill pregunta después de tortuosos segundos, alejando a su hermano de la comodidad de su pecho de tal manera que puede mirarlo directamente a la cara para asegurarse de que está recibiendo una respuesta sincera. Sabe que James siempre intenta una sonrisa cuando está tratando de mentir -¿James… por qué?-

James cierra sus ojos y los mueve de una manera avergonzada, no queriendo responder. Su cara aún está pálida y sus ojos aún están enormes y llenos de miedo, aunque ahora lágrimas causan que la piel alrededor de sus ojos brille a la luz del sol que cae sobre los dos muchachos en la mitad de la tarde.

No se han molestado en moverse y no les importa cuando gente gire sus cabezas para mirar a los dos abrazándose en medio de la banqueta, ambos vestidos como si hubieran huido de una sesión de fotos de esos kioscos fotográficos temáticos.

El más pequeño solloza y mira a su alrededor mientras muerde su labio inferior. Sus ojos saltan de rostro en rostro, agrandándose ante lo que nunca han visto antes. Anillos colgando de las cejas y labios de la gente, enormes hoyos que puedes ver a través en los lóbulos de la gente, y muchachas caminado por ahí apenas vestidas en nada más que atrevidas piezas de ropa ajustada. Vehículos que no puede ni siquiera darles un nombre, pasan a increíbles velocidades de los cuales la gente sólo ha soñado.

-James- Bill interrumpe el sombro de su hermano y lo fuerza a que le mire, gentilmente girando su mentón hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. –James ¿por qué me seguiste?- Pregunta con voz temblorosa y nota una sombra que se posa junto a ellos.

El mayor se toma un segundo y levanta la mirada hacia la figura, forzando una tenue sonrisa mientras realiza que es sólo Georg que finalmente les alcanzó. Pero no deja que su mente se distraiga, regresando su atención a su hermano pequeño.

James respira profundamente, sus hombros elevándose mientras su pecho se infla. Abre su boca para responder pero sus ojos se desvían hacia Georg por un momento y pierde todo el coraje que había ganado con ese único respiro. Y en lugar de responder se suelta del agarre de Bill y cae contra su pecho una vez más, sosteniéndose de la misma manera que lo hizo minutos antes.-James- Bill dice con una risa gentil y posa sus brazos alrededor de su joven hermano para cerrar el abrazo. Le sostiene fuertemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca ante cuan impotente es el agarre de James en su espalda y cuan fuerte sus deditos se están enterrando en la piel de sus hombros, a pesar del delgado material de la blusa entre ellos.

Es como si el pequeño estuviera rogando por algo de tranquilidad, buscando seguridad.

Él parece tan confundido y miedoso de este extraño lugar, y ya parece ser que le está pasando la cuenta.

-James, por favor, está bien- Bill trata de tranquilizar a su hermano mientras sus dedos se aprietan en su espalda. Él, por respuesta, aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de su hermano. –Está bien, estás a salvo, James, lo-lo prometo-

Las piernas de Bill comienzan a temblar en esa posición, pero no quiere pararse y forzar el inevitable final del abrazo.

En lugar de ellos, cuidadosamente mueve sus pies y se acomoda sobre sus rodilla, no importándole si su pantalón se rompe o ensucia. Honestamente podría importarle menos en este momento.

Nunca rompe el abrazo, manteniendo sus brazos fuertemente sujetos alrededor de la espalda de su hermano en un abrazo protector. Por un vez en su vida el tablero ha cambiado y es él el único que tiene que proveer la seguridad y tranquilidad que otros usualmente le dan.

Él siente como el frente de su "camisa" comienza a humedecerse contra su piel mientras James aparentemente decide dejar sus lágrimas fluir, y casi quiere llorar ante el pensamiento de cuan asustado debe de estar su hermano. Su mente vuela hacia su primera visita, revelando cada uno de los incidentes por los que pasó hasta que Tom lo encontró vagando por ahí alrededor de la escuela. Estaba tan perdido y fuera de lugar y confundido… sólo puede imaginar cuan diferente puede una mente de ocho años procesar todo en este tiempo.

Bill aprieta sus brazos alrededor de James.

-James, te prometo que estarás bien ahora- Su voz tiembla, lo cual no siempre es la mejor prueba de tranquilidad.

Ellos permanecen en la misma posición por un par de minutos, silenciosamente abrazándose uno al otro mientras Georg se para su lado y les mira con confusión escrita en cada poro de su cara.

Una cuantas personas paran ocasionalmente y les miran por un par de segundos, preguntándose si necesitan algo más de ayuda, pero se van tan repentinamente como se detuvieron.

Las lágrimas de James menguan hasta nada más que un par de sollozos amortiguados contra el pecho de Bill y su agarre se debilita con cada segundo que pasa, aunque aún se sostiene por la tranquilidad, temeroso de que si se suelta estará perdido otra vez.

-James- Bill comienza con un gentil tono después de que hermano se calma -¿cómo, por qué, no, cómo tu… Por qué me seguiste?-

Al principio la única respuesta que recibe son los sollozos amortiguados mientras James se limpia su nariz mocosa contra la tela húmeda de la blusa de Bill, no pudiendo secarla como tenía la esperanza. Él retiene la respuesta por un minuto o algo así, removiéndose en el abrazo de su hermano mayor y finalmente acomodándose con un lado de su cabeza enterrado en el pecho de Bill, no importándole cuan infantil se debe de estar viendo.

-Tom- comienza con voz temblorosa y sólo continua después de Bill le obliga –ví a Tom de-desaparecer de esa… esa pipa de agua y todo lo que me dijiste fue que estaba viendo cosas y entonces hoy te vi desparecer en el mismo lugar y corrí hacia la pipa e hice la misma cosa que te vi hacer y e-entonces… Fui puesto aquí, o ahí, en esa…-

-En el parque- Bill termina por él y descansa su barbilla sobre la cabeza de James. –James, realmente no debiste hacerlo-

-¡Pero te vi desaparecer igual que Tom!- James sólo se aleja un poco de su hermano, alejando su cabeza del pecho del pelinegro y mirándole directamente a la cara. Arruga su frente y sacude para zafarse de los brazos de Bill. Su labio inferior sobresale un poco en un puchero para acompañar su siempre testaruda barbilla.

Bill deja escapar un suspiro y mira hacia el suelo por varios minutos, inseguro de cómo responder. El no puede tener a su hermanito enojado con él por algo como esto, no ahora especialmente. Si sale corriendo de ahí, no hay oportunidad de que le encontrará.

-James, Sé que debes de estar muy curioso y siento mucho que no fuera franco contigo antes, pero debiste de haber esperado y preguntarme en lugar de seguirme aq-

-Bill ¿dónde estoy?- James le interrumpe, no importando escuchar lo que debería o no debería haber hecho-

No es como si tuviera la habilidad de cambiar el pasado.

-¿Q-qué?- Bill pregunta, levantando la vista para encontrar el rostro de su hermano, la pregunta agarrándolo con la guardia baja.

-Dónde… dónde estamos?- El más joven pregunta con un tono suave, mirando sospechosamente a Georg por unos segundos.

La cara de Bill palidece visiblemente mientras la pregunta se mete en su mente, su cerebro procesando cada palabra varias veces. Esta es, claramente, una pregunta que nunca quiso y nunca querrá responder, especialmente no cuando quien pregunta es James de entre todos. Bueno, está bien, aunque tener a su Madre y Padre preguntando sería mucho más que un reto y muy horroroso.

El estomago de Bill se retuerce ante el pensamiento, y aleja su mirada, moviéndola a su alrededor buscando ayuda de cómo responder.

Mira hacia Georg por un momento, pero él luce más confundido que James.

Al final, sus ojos finalmente hacen su camino de regreso a la expectante cara de James. Él quiere una respuesta, una directa. Y Bill sabe que no puede mentirle justo ahora.

¿Qué tipo de mentira podría decirle para explicarle esto?

-Bill ¿qué es este… lugar?- James pregunta, fijando su mirada en la de Bill –Y no me digas que estoy soñando, sé que no lo hago-

Bill suspira y toma el antebrazo de James, agarrándolo gentilmente y con cuidado. Baja la mirada una vez más, inseguro de cómo comenzar. Inconscientemente recorre con su pulgar el antebrazo de su hermano, como si lo confortara de lo que iba a decir.

-James, no me creerás- Dice calladamente, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

-Bill, dime-

El mayor suspira de nuevo y alza la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro inocente de James una vez más, luciendo una de las más delgadas sonrisas –Está bien James, te diré, pero tienes que prometer que no… huirás, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que tratar de creerme-

La mirada del más pequeño se torna en una de ligera confusión.

Muerde su labio inferior para concentrarse, dejando que sus ojos recorran la cara de Bill, notando cuan nervioso y ansioso se ve con eso de decirle la respuesta verdadera de donde están. Debe de ser algo bastante increíble.

¿Pero cómo podría ponerle un nombre a este extraño lugar ser más horrible que estar ahí realmente?

A pesar de su nervioso hermano, James asiente de acuerdo con indecisión.

Tom baja apresuradamente las escaleras del sótano y enciende la luz en el proceso, iluminando el sucio lugar de almacenamiento lo suficiente para que pueda encontrar su camino hacia las cajas abiertas que espera contengan más secretos de los que ya encontró.

Encuentra la caja e inmediatamente mete sus manos en ella, sus brazos hundiéndose por sobre sus codos.

Como sea, sólo puede sentir lo que hay en la caja. Está demasiado alta y muy oscuro para poder ver que son los objetos, y esta vez no pensó en traer una linterna con él.

Gruñe y saca sus brazos, se aleja por un momento y tomo un profundo respiro para calmar sus acelerados nervios.

Necesita calmarse. No debería estar así de agitado por un tonto y pequeño diario. De cualquier manera, si hay otro diario que revela las respuestas que quiere sobre su futuro y el de Bill… ¿no estaría más agitado tratando de cumplir todo lo que el diario dices, intentado hacer que ciertas cosas pasen de las que el destino ya tenía planeadas para él sin importar si él sabe de ellas o no?

Cierra sus ojos por uno segundos y le dice a su mente que se calme.

En lugar de intentar encontrar una mejor fuente de luz en el oscuro sótano toma la caja en sus manos y la levanta de su lugar, acunándola en sus brazos mientras lentamente hace su camino por las escaleras y de regreso al primer piso de la casa de sus abuelos.

Haciendo su camino hacia la sala, Tom deja caer la caja en la mitad del piso, no importándole quien está en la habitación en ese momento. Está demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para preocuparse.

Se arrodilla junto a la caja y le echa un vistazo, acercando sus manos también.  
Examina a través de los artículos, deteniéndose mientras se encuentra con una fotografía con caras familiares.

La saca de la caja, se sienta sobre sus talones mientras sostiene el marco con sus manos. Mira el viejo vidrio, limpiando el polvo para que pueda tener una mejor vista de las sonrientes, pero serias, caras que le miran de regreso, sus emociones por siempre atrapadas en un momento específico del tiempo.

No es exactamente un retrato familiar; es sólo Bill y James posando juntos para un lindo retrato que nunca imaginaron estaría en las manos de un chico de rastas 100 años en el futuro. Seguramente, nadie piensa eso cuando le toman una foto. Ellos apenas y sonríen para la fotografía, sabiendo que terminará colgada en la pared luciendo linda para cualquier visitante. Como sea, cuando el flash brilla sus pensamientos no están ni cerca de preguntarse acerca de qué tipo de descendiente encontrará esa imagen en el futuro.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- Una vieja y temblorosa voz suena y sobresalta a Tom mientras recorre con sus dedos el vidrio.

Gira su cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro de su abuelo mientras el anciano entra en la habitación sin su bastón, a pesar de cuan jorobado esta. Claro, es demasiado terco como para admitir que podría usar la ayuda de un bastón o andadera; está muy bien así, en su mente al menos.

Tom mira mientras su abuelo se sienta en uno de los sofás, su rostro relajándose ante el alivio de estar sentado.

-Sólo empezando a limpiar el sótano- responde y mira otra vez el portarretratos en su mano, sonriendo suavemente ante el rostro sonriente de Bill. Parece ser más como una "reciente" fotografía de los dos, por la apariencia de James, al menos. Como sea, poniendo a cualquier niño en un lindo traje puede hacerle parecer un par de años más viejo de lo que realmente es.

Una cansada risa llega a los oídos de Tom, causando que mire a su abuelo una vez más.

-Tom ¿sabes que limpiar el sótano es más que mover las cajas a otro lugar de la casa, verdad?- El anciano pregunta con una sonrisa dentada, obviamente provocando a su nieto.

Tom asiente y deja la fotografía en el suelo, mirando de nuevo dentro de la caja.

Parece haber más fotografías y algunos libros viejos escolares, pero nada como el diario que esta sobre su cama escaleras arriba en la habitación de huéspedes. Deja escapar un profundo suspiro y mueve algunas cosas a un lado, deseando que hubiera algo más escondido debajo de todos esos papeles sueltos.

-¿Estás buscando algo?- Su abuelo habla otra vez después de un par de minutos, ya habiendo encendido la TV en algún programa de juegos con el volumen más alto de lo necesarios.

Tom mira a través de la habitación hacia su abuelo y muerde su labio inferior, considerando hacerle una pregunta.

No dañaría simplemente preguntarle, ¿o sí?  
Es sólo una pequeña pregunta; no es para tanto.

-Abuelo- Tom comienza con una ligeramente vulnerable voz, sonando más como un niño otra vez -¿sabes si J- se detiene a sí mismo de decir el nombre -¿sabes si _tu papá_ tenía más de esos diarios?-

Espera pacientemente, mirando a su abuelo meditar la pregunta, procesándolo en los pocos segundos que pasan que se sienten como una eternidad en la mente de Tom.

El anciano frunce el ceño, su boca moviéndose como si estuviera masticando algo, y pregunta suavemente -¿Qué diarios?-

Tom suspira y se levanta de su lugar junto a la caja –No sé- explica calladamente –encontré ese diario en esa caja y estaba… pensando si tú sabes si hay otros como ese-

-¿De qué era ese diario?-

Tom agacha su cabeza ligeramente, inseguro de si se va por las ramas o le da una respuesta directa.  
Después de levantar su cabeza y encontrarse con la pacifica cara de su abuelo, se decide por la última.

-Es en su mayoría sobre B-Bill- Farfulla suavemente, asombrado de cuan callada es su voz. Y, claro, porque culpa el volumen de la televisión y el no tan excelente oído de su abuelo, se ve obligado a repetirlo –El diario es en su mayoría sobre Bill-

-¿Bill?- El otro hombre pregunta y juega con el control remoto mientras presiona el botón mute.

El adolescente de rastas suspira, respondiendo –Ya sabes ¿Bill? ¿Tú… tío?-

Su abuelo asiente con la cabeza, moviendo cansinamente su mano mientras libera una suave risilla –Sí, sí, sé _quien _ es Bill. Me sorprende que sepas quien es él-

Las mejillas de Tom se oscurecen, y lentamente hace su camino hacia el sillón para acompañar a su abuelo. Tomando asiento, evita todo contacto a los ojos –Aprendí mucho gracias al diario, creo- Explica calladamente, creando una excusa en su mente.

El viejo asiente en respuesta, mirando a la distancia como si reviviera algún evento en su mente, sus labios curvándose en una gentil sonrisa con cualquier memoria que se esté reproduciendo en su cabeza –Mi padre solía contarnos tantas historias acerca de Bill- medita con una suave risa –Tantas aventuras…-

Tom mira mientras su abuelo se ríe de sus propios pensamientos, deseando poder saber esas historias también.

Después de algún tiempo, Tom pregunta con voz determinada, pero gentil, sacando a su abuelo de sus pensamientos –Abuelo, Bill no está realmente muerto… ¿o sí?-

Su abuelo sacude su cabeza en respuesta –No, muy lejos de eso- responde con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos brillando.

Un peso parece ser retirado de Tom ante esas palabras. Seguro, sabía que Bill no exactamente murió en esa fecha, pero no hay garantía de que sobreviviera a donde sea que haya huido.

Oyendo la risa de su abuelo otra vez, una mirada de alegría posada en su cara, Tom le observa con curiosidad. A simple vista parece que tiene tantos secretos como los diarios de James.

Tom aclara su garganta –abuelo, ¿q-qué más me puedes decir sobre Bill?-

-¿El F-f-futuro?- James pregunta, encontrando un poco más que difícil escupir las ridículas palabras de su boca. No puedo recordar una ocasión en la que hubieses dicho semejante locura, o incluso alguna en la que hubieses dicho y rogado por creer semejante tontería.

Como sea, mientras mira a su hermano mayor en la cara y recibe el mismo asentimiento de cabeza rígido, la risa que hubo escapado de sus labios momentos antes no parece tan graciosa como lo era en su cabeza.

-Bill, no puedes estar hablando en serio- El más joven dice, la humorística sonrisa esfumándose de sus labios.

Continua recibiendo el mismo asentimiento de cabeza y mirada seria de su hermano, del mismo tipo que Padre siempre le da.

James mira hacia otro lado, dejando que sus ojos echen un rápido vistazo al hombre silencioso parado junto a ellos. No ha dicho una palabra. Él está simplemente parado allí observándoles con una mirada llena de confusión.

-¿Puedes creerle?- James le pregunta al hombre, evidentemente perplejo por su mirada en blanco.

Georg parpadea un par de veces, sus ojos agrandándose mientras realiza que el pequeño le ha hecho una pregunta –Perdón, ¿qué?-

-¡Él!- James dice y apunta hacia su hermano mientras mantiene sus ojos enganchados con los del otro -¿Puedes creer las… las tonterías que está tratando de hacerme creer? ¡Me está diciendo que es el 2008!-

Georg abre su boca para responder, pero no sabe que decir que no sean inútiles farfullos.

-James, no estoy mintiendo- Bill dice firmemente acuna la barbilla de su hermano en su mano, girando su cabeza hasta que no tiene otra opción que mirarle directo a los ojos- Y no estoy… ¿de acuerdo? –

El menor aprieta su quijada, rehusándose a admitir semejante concepto ridículo.

Eso es obviamente una mentira. ¿Cómo podría ser verdad?

Ellos viven en 1908. No hay manera de estar en el 2008.

-Mira, James, Yo tampoco lo creí la primera vez, ¿vale? Sé que no tiene sentido, créeme, lo sé- Bill dice con una risa honesta- Pero tienes que intentarlo y creerme. ¿Por favor?-

James aleja su mirada de la cara de Bill por unos segundos, su quijada moviéndose de lado a lado en concentración.

-¿Qué hay de Tom?

La expresión de Bill decae ligeramente ante la mención del tema que preferiría evitar en este momento.- ¿Qué hay sobre él?

James suspira y mira de nuevo a su hermano –¿Dónde está?

Bill sacude su cabeza y frunce el ceño ante tal pregunta, no entendiendo que tiene que ver con todo eso –Él está en la casa de sus abuelos, como te dije antes.

-Con sus abuelos en 1908 o en…-James deja abierto el comentario.

-en el 2008- Bill termina, asintiendo con la cabeza.

James parpadea varias veces para quitarse la confusión, tratando de que entre en su mente toda la información que se le ha dado de un golpe. Es demasiada para que una mente de ocho años la procese, y definitivamente no es fácil simplemente aceptar algo que suena tan absurdo.

-Espera,- James habla justo a la mitad de sus pensamientos.

Bill se acerca de tal manera que está a la altura de James -¿Hmm?

-¿Esto significa,- James pregunta, moviendo sus ojos para encontrar los de su hermano –que Tom es de… -Se calla, su voz muy ligera y casi inaudible mientras preguntaba. Él simplemente ya no puede hacer que su lengua pronuncie "2008" o "futuro".

Pero Bill esta ya asintiendo en respuesta, pareciendo entender exactamente que es lo que su hermano menor está tratando de decir.

-Lo es- El mayor le clarifica con una gentil sonrisa, ambos sin saber que más decir. Ya hay demasiado en sus cabezas para lidiar; no necesitan echarle más a ese caos.

-Vamos- Bill dice y se levanta del suelo, descuidadamente limpiando sus rodillas. Extiende su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba como una invitación para que su hermanito la agarre. Observa como el menor vacila, sus hombros elevándose mientras toma un profundo suspiro y mira la mano extendida de Bill –No podemos estar parados aquí por siempre.- Bill agrega calladamente.

Él sonríe mientras un peso cae sobre su palma abierta y cinco dedos delgados se agarran a ella fuertemente.

James nunca admitió completamente el creer que este es, de hecho, el futuro, pero aceptar la mano de su hermano como una especie de guía en este extraño lugar es más que suficiente para Bill.

Sin decir otra palabra el grupo de tres continua por la banqueta, Bill guiándolos por la misma dirección que Georg lo hacia previamente. Su hermano camina a su lado, la pequeña mano agarrada de manera segura en la de Bill. …

Después de una cuadra o algo así, Georg, quien silenciosamente está siguiendo a los dos como un robot, finalmente encuentra su voz.

-Esperen ¿ustedes dos son hermanos?- pregunta con voz incrédula.

Bill mira sobre su hombro, no perdiendo el paso y replica con simpleza –Sí.

Georg para de moverse, causando que Bill y James también lo hagan y se giren para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Entonces eso significa,- Georg comienza, su rostro palideciendo mientras apunta a los dos muchachos, de uno al otro y otra vez, continuamente –E-eso significa que ustedes dos son de… del pasado –termina con un susurro, sus enormes y paranoicos ojos revisando las calles para asegurarse que nadie los haya oído.

-Sí- Bill afirma mientras su frente se arruga en ligera confusión, incapaz de entender por qué el amigo de Tom parece estar flipando tanto.

-¡Mierda!- Georg suelta en forma de murmullo, golpeando su frente con su mano abierta –¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡NO! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Pregunta, no esperando lo suficiente por una respuesta antes de continuar -¡No deberían de estar aquí! ¡Ninguno de los dos! Esto no es bueno, ¡joder! ¡Esto no es bueno!

Ambos muchachos observan a Georg con miradas confundidas, aunque ligeramente burlones por su repentino arranque.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- Continua despotricándose a si mismo, manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo los tres puedan oírla. Comienza a jalar su cabello con sus manos, sus ojos agrandándose que parecen que se le van a salir –No, no, no, esto no es bueno. No podemos tener dos personas aquí; ¡va a joder el… rayos, no sé, la continuidad del tiempo o alguna porquería como esa! ¡Yo que sé! ¡No soy un maldito experto de viajes en el tiempo!

Él baja su voz, moviendo sus ojos a su alrededor una vez más.

-Ustedes dos tienen que irse ¡ahora!- Finalmente dice, llegando a una conclusión -¿Saben que tanto pueden los dos arruinar el futuro si se quedan mucho tiempo aquí? Se quedan aquí, aprenden sobre cosas que ni siquiera se supone que conocen, entonces se van a casa y hablan sobre eso con algún genio científico o lo hacen ustedes mismos en su sótano ¡y entonces todo el futuro esta deshecho!

-Georg- Bill dice con voz calmada, ganándose la atención del otro –Nosotros no vamos a desordenar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

El adolescente sacude su cabeza firmemente, juntando sus labios –No. Ustedes piensan que no lo harán, pero lo harán. No puedo creer que ustedes dos todavía estén parados aquí hablando, sólo… ¡Dios! Regresen a su propio… _tiempo_.

Bill sacude su cabeza y se gira, comenzando a caminar. –Nosotros no vamos a regresar aún, _yo_ no puedo regresar aún- Responde mientras James camina junto a él y escucha a Georg tropieza detrás de ellos.

-¿Y por qué no?- Georg se atreve a preguntar.

Bill se rehúsa a soltar una respuesta, su quijada apretada en el silencio para retener toda lágrima olvidada ante el pensamiento de la razón del por qué.

James mira hacia su hermano y aprieta su mano mientras responde por él –Florence.

-¿Florence?- Georg pregunta, manteniendo una distancia bastante cercana a los otros dos -¿Quién es ella?

-No deseo hablar sobre eso- Bill replica e impone un silencio sobre ellos por unos momentos.

Como sea, después de un minuto o eso, James explica con una respuesta tan simple.

-Florence piensa que puede ser tan cercana a Bill como lo es Tom. Ella no puedo serlo.

Notas finales:

**N/T**waaaa!

Quisiera agradecer mucho a Alexa_th por su mensajito, aun estoy viva XD

Disfruten el capítulo

_Devi Riddle_


	23. Historias y Preguntas

**23.- **Stories and Questions

(Historias y Preguntas)

Tom entra a la habitación de invitados un poco después de la media noche del mismo día en que aprendió tantos secretos que su abuelo estuvo escondiendo por tanto tiempo. Está en un estado de alegría por la nueva información que no puede eliminar esa sonrisa de sus labios mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y comienza a quitarse la playera en su camino hacia la cama.

Bosteza mientras medio dobla la playera y la avienta por ahí, pero ni siquiera su fatiga puede quitarle esa sonrisa colgando de sus facciones. Su mente está inundada con tantas preguntas; estaría en la otra habitación acorralando a su abuelo con pregunta tras preguntas si pudiera.

Afortunadamente para su abuelo, Tom tiene algo de control sobre si mismo.

Como sea, ¿Qué tendría de divertido aprender todos los secretos de la familia en un día?

Él debería de dejar el resto para otra ocasión. No es como si Tom fuera a irse muy pronto de ese lugar. Aún le quedan semanas de las vacaciones de verano antes de regresar a casa.

Desvistiéndose hasta quedar en bóxers, se sienta en un lado de la cama y se inclina para quitarse los calcetines antes de aventarlos junto con el resto de su ropa cerca del pie de la cama, donde sus ojos se quedan pegados al diario de tapas de cuero que aún está sobre las sábanas.

La sonrisa de Tom se amplia, si es posible, y se estira hacia los pies de la cama para agarrar el objeto olvidado.

Levantándole, lo gira en sus manos, dejando que sus ojos recorran el gastado cuero en la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche. Exhala profundamente en medio de una sonrisa mientras se recuesta contra las almohadas, levantando sus piernas y dejándolas en la cama en el proceso.

Unas horas antes, ese diario estaba volviendo loco a Tom. Era como un santo grial, alguna conexión inmaculada entre el pasado y el futuro que pareciera contener tantas de esas respuestas que ha estado buscando, dándole finalmente un cierre a todas esas incertidumbres sobre el futuro de Bill.

Pero es sólo un tonto y pequeño diario que termina demasiado pronto.

Puede ser una conexión con el pasado, haciendo a Tom sentirse cercano a Bill mientras están separados pero definitivamente no es el santo grial.

Todas las respuestas por las que ha estado buscando han estado más cerca de lo que esperaba, escondidas y mantenidas en secreto por su propio abuelo.

-Sólo un diario- Tom dice en voz queda, riendo suavemente mientras gira la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia un lado para dejar el diario en la mesa de noche, y es ahí cuando sus ojos se posan sobre su celular en la base de la lámpara. Los lados del teléfono están parpadeando, señalando una llamada perdida.

Lo agarra y abre la pantalla, el objeto iluminando su rostro en la tenue luz de la habitación.

_1 llamada perdida, 1 mensaje_ dice la pantallita.

Tom se encoge de hombros cuando encuentra que la llamada perdida es solamente de Georg, y con la experiencia de veranos pasados, Tom supone que Georg probablemente olvidó que él está fuera del pueblo. De nuevo.

Como sea, Tom marca el número de su buzón de voz y espera por la voz de una mujer computarizada anunciarle la introducción completa "_Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz. Mensaje nuevo…_"

Por unos cuantos segundos no hay más nada que silencio, pero justo cuando Tom está por borrar el mensaje, escucho algunos sonidos amortiguados y sollozos en la grabación. Su ceño se frunce ante el sonido y presiona su oreja izquierda más cerca con la esperanza de escuchar mejor los suaves sonidos del mensaje.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más de sollozos, una tenue voz habla "_Ten_". Claramente no está dirigida hacia el teléfono, pero sin embargo el micrófono parece haber logrado captar la voz.

Y es la familiaridad de esa voz lo que causa que Tom se levante de un brinco y mueva sus piernas de regreso a un lado de la cama mientras sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar.

No hay manera de que sea la voz que él piensa que es.

"_¿Terminaste de hablar con él?_" La clara voz de Georg pregunta en respuesta, otra vez no hablando en dirección al teléfono.

Tom apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, agachado con su oído izquierdo aún presionado con la esperanza de oír mejor, justo mientras escucha a esa voz tan familiar responder con tono suave y lloroso "_No estaba ahí_"

Hay otro segundo de silencio y de sonidos lejanos que asemejan esos de cuando alguien está intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, constantemente sorbiendo y respirando muy profundamente.

Tom muerde su labio inferior, sus ojos aún muy abiertos.  
Él conoce esa voz, podría reconocerla donde sea, pero no hay manera posible de que sea quien cree que es.

Como sea, cuando el mensaje reproduce una corta y amortiguada grabación de Georg dando algunas instrucciones rápidas de cómo terminar una llamada, las sospechas de Tom son confirmadas.

Termina la llamada con el buzón de voz tan rápido como puede y marca uno de sus primeros contactos. Sus piernas comenzando a temblar con ansiedad mientras escucha tres tonos de marcado y, como si estuviera jugando una retorcida broma con su mente asustada, un cuarto le sigue, enviándolo directamente al buzón de voz.

Suelta un pesado y agraviado suspiro terminando la llamada antes incluso de escuchar el beep para dejar un mensaje. No tiene tiempo para eso. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras su corazón comienza a acelerarse, presiona el botón de remarcado, murmurando "contesta, contesta, contesta" hasta que al fin, un tenue sonido familiar es seguido de un muy cansado saludo.

-¡Georg!- Tom grita, enderezándose por un momento antes de inmediatamente volver a encorvarse y dejar caer su cabeza sobre su palma izquierda. Cierra los ojos y no espera por una respuesta. -¿Qué demonios fue ese mensaje? ¡No podría haber sido él! Digo, ¿por qué estaría llamándome? ¿Cómo estaría llamándome? No era él. Espera, joder ¿estaba él ahí? ¿O aquí? ¡Georg! Mierda, hombre ¡detén tu estruendosamente horrible ronquido y contéstame!

Un suspiro largo y cansado le sigue.

Aparentemente Georg no está tan ajetreado como lo está Tom.

Y para colmo hay una simple respuesta –Seh.

Tom suelta un gemido fuerte de pura irritación, no importándole escuchar sonidos provenientes de la otra cama –lo que significa que probablemente despertó a su hermana. La verdad es que no le importa. Se frota la frente, sus ojos cerrándose mientras intenta calmar su asustado corazón. Sus piernas están temblando aprensivamente aún, y está haciendo todo lo que puede para no aventar el teléfono en ese momento.

-¿_seh_, qué, Georg? ¿Sí, él estaba ahí o sí, no era él? Joder, ¡dame una maldita respuesta directa!

-Tom, sí, estaba aquí. Bill estuvo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y también su hermano, James creo que se llama- Georg responde con la voz aún cargada de sueño.

-¿James estuvo ahí?- Tom grita, levantándose de su cama para comenzar a pasearse alrededor del cuarto, ligeramente frotando su frente. -¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí?

Georg deja escapar otro cansado suspiro –Algo relacionado con una chica. ¿Florence?

-Florence- Tom dice en un murmullo, tomándose unos momentos para recordar quien es ella exactamente. Sólo recuerda ligeramente haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero de repente, la verdad le golpea directo en la cara –Mierda, esa chica ¡Florence! ¿Qué hay con ella?

-No lo sé, el pequeño dijo algo sobre que ella pensaba que puede ser tan cercana a Bill como tú lo eres, lo que sea que signifique eso. Todo lo que sé es que Bill estaba literalmente llorando sobre algo que ella hizo. ¿Quién es de todos modos? ¿La conoces?- Georg pregunta, su voz comenzando a sonar más alerta conforme los minutos pasan.

Tom suelta un amargo suspiro y vuelve a tomar su asiento al filo de la cama, poniendo su frente de regreso en su palma- sí, sí, - comienza suavemente, un tono dolido en su voz. -Sé quien es ella. Ella es… la chica que los padres de Bill como que eligieron para él.

-¿.,,_Como que_ eligieron para él?- Georg pregunta con voz indecisa, es claro que no le gusta cómo suena eso.

Hay otro suspiro del lado de la línea de Tom mientras frota su frente cuidadosamente –Su madre quiere que ellos se casen, pero su madre también es una psicótica, ¿vale? No es como si a Bill tan siquiera le guste Florence en primer lugar.

-¡Tom!-Georg grita en la forma de un susurro -¿estás loco?, ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que te están metiendo en medio de un matrimonio planeado hace un siglo?, ¡¿Quieres morir o qué?

-Yo no hago eso… Ya sé que ellos no se van a casar. No me estoy metiendo en el camino de nada, Georg.

-Amigo, ¿querrías parar con tus vanas ilusiones?

-¡No estoy hablando de ilusiones vanas, Georg!- La voz de Tom es seria y casi vehemente para cuando agrega –Sé que él no se va a casar con esa chica, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy alterando la historia más de lo que ya lo ha sido.

-Bien- Georg replica calladamente, aceptando la derrota. Es demasiado tarde para discutir esto por el teléfono y ya ha gastado suficiente tiempo de su día tratando de hacer que esos dos muchachos regresen a casa antes de que alguien más los descubra.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Tom se deja caer sobre su cama y se queda mirando el oscuro cielo del cuarto mientras pregunta curioso -¿Entonces dónde está Bill? ¿Ellos ya no están aquí, verdad?

-No, gracias a Dios ellos ya no están aquí- Georg responde con una risa agradecida –al final logre hacer que regresaran a casa, a principios del siglo XX donde pertenecen.

Tom respira profundamente, repitiendo por lo bajo –Cierto, a principios de 1900... A dónde pertenecen… Hey ¿por qué no trataste de llamarme otra vez? Si ustedes hubieran llamado, como, veinte veces probablemente lo hubiera escuchado en algún momento.

-No pensé en eso, creo. Estaba tan alucinado tratando de hacerlos regresar que volver a llamarte era la última cosa en mi mente, lo juro. Bill debe de odiar realmente a esa Florence, digo, estaba seriamente enojado sobre algo- Georg continua, recordando cuán difícil fue convencer finalmente a Bill y a su hermano de que regresaran al parque y usarán el portal de tiempo ese.

Georg aún no entiende cómo funciona.

Nadie lo hace.

Pero, bueno, si esa cosa logra hacer regresar a esos dos a donde tienen que estar sin alterar la línea de tiempo de los eventos demasiado, entonces creerá en todo, no importa cuan insano parezca.

-Espero que no fuera demasiado drástico, lo que sea que pasará- Tom murmulla, su mente pasando por todos los peores escenarios posibles, ninguno es demasiado consolador. Se estremece ante la imagen mental de alguna chica besando a su Bill, y su estómago se retuerce con una agitación amarga. -¿No dijo que había pasado?- Pregunta, esperando que, al menos, su amigo pueda confirmar que lo que su enferma mente está pensando no pasó.

Como sea, Georg contesta ligeramente arrepentido –Nop, no soltó ni una sólo pista. Sólo se mantenía farfullando acerca de no ser capaz de regresar aún y necesitarte.

Tom deja sus párpados cerrarse al mismo tiempo que libera un suspiro –Este verano va a matarme, Georg, lo juro- Dice suavemente, sonando un cien por ciento sincero. -¿Se encontraba bien para cuando lo obligaste a regresar a casa?

-Lucía mejor, creo- la voz de Georg llega desde el otro lado de la línea, sonando ligeramente rasposa para cuando alcanza los oídos de Tom –pero la próxima vez que se presente aquí, tú tendrás que lidiar con él. Sabes que odio toda esta… mierda de _viaje en el tiempo_ o lo que sea que sea que esté jodiendo con la línea del tiempo.

El chico de las rastas, yaciendo sobre su cama, rueda sus ojos ante la continua preocupación de su amigo, dice por lo bajo –Georg, créeme, si pudiera lidiar con eso lo haría. Escucha, te dejo dormir… gracias por ayudar a Bill, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, como sea- Georg contesta y termina la llamada sin tan siquiera preocuparse con un adiós.

Tom suspira por dentro y cierra el teléfono, moviendo hacia un ángulo para mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos, la culpa carcomiéndoselo por no haberlo tenido en su posesión hace algunas horas.

Bill lo necesitó y el no estuvo ahí.

Gira el teléfono en sus manos y pone el volumen en encendido, cambiando el teléfono para que suene automáticamente con una llamada en lugar de vibrar, viendo que una tonta vibración no llamo su atención antes. Dejándolo en su mesa de noche, lo mira una última vez antes de apagar la lámpara para dejar la habitación en la penumbra de la luz de la luna.

Se reacomoda debajo de las cobijas y se queda recostado contra sus almohadas para una larga y tortuosa noche tratando de mantener a Bill y el resto de su futuro fuera de su mente, cada milímetro de su cuerpo lleno de anticipación y curiosidad por todas esa historias no dichas que su abuelo a mantenido ocultas sobre sus memorias de la infancia.

Mientras el yace sin descanso en su cama, está completamente inconsciente de que su hermana yace despierta en el otro lado de la habitación después de haber sido sacada de su sueño y haber escuchado una muy confusa conversación acerca de Tom, Bill y los principios de los años 1900…

-Wilhelm, ¿no estabas con Florence ayer por la tarde?- La madre de Bill pregunta en medio del desayuno la mañana siguiente. La familia Trümper, con excepción del padre de Bill, están sentados a la mesa en el comedor, rodeados por una pequeña variedad de postres. La madre de Bill es la que está a la cabeza de la mesa, de frente a una silla vacía, mientras Bill y James están sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa.

El mayor se detiene en medio de su rutina y baja el pedazo de tostada de su boca, sosteniéndolo sobre su plato casi vacío mientras responde cortésmente –Sí, madre, así era.

-¿y fueron a otro lado?- Pregunta, no mirando a su hijo al hablar. Ella parece más preocupada con la tarea de esparcir una pequeña porción de mantequilla sobre su tostada insípida. –Esperaba que regresaras con ella para la cena.

Bill da una larga mordida a su tostada y la mastica lentamente, su corazón ya acelerándose ante la pista clara de adonde se dirigirá esta conversación muy pronto.

Como sea, traga y responde con voz calmada sin un tinte de estar mintiendo –Algo se nos cruzó.

-¿Algo se les cruzó?- Su madre repite, sus ojos moviéndose para encontrarse con los de su hijo unos cuantos segundos.

-Sí, Madre, algo se nos atravesó y tuve que llevar a Florence a casa- dice llanamente, la mentira blanca fácilmente deslizándose por su lengua para alisar un poco el tenso aire de la mañana.

La mujer aclara su garganta mientras regresa sus ojos al pedazo de pan en sus manos, dejando el cuchillo de la mantequilla balancearse al filo de su plato. Alza sus cejas ligeramente, una mirada de disgusto sobre sus facciones, aparentemente no aprecia la actitud insolente en la voz de su hijo.

Por unos cuantos minutos un silencio tenso se posa sobre los tres mientras mastican su comida, manteniendo sus ojos sobre sus platos.

-¿y hacia donde corriste, James?- Su madre pregunta en un intento de voz ligera, mirando hacia el más joven de sus hijos con ojos curiosos.

El pequeño brinca ante la pregunta siendo dirigida hacia él y deja caer su cuchara de regreso a su ahora fría avena. Su cara palidece casi tres tonos, sus ojos se agrandan y vagan por la mesa antes de posarse sobre el rostro de su madre -¿q-qué?- pregunta con voz estrangulada, casi escupiendo la comida que aún está en su boca.

-Ayer por la tarde, corriste hacia algún lado ¿verdad? ¿Estabas con alguien de la escuela?- Su madre mira el peculiar comportamiento de James con suma curiosidad.

-Yo, uh, y-yo fui…

-Él estaba conmigo, Madre- Bill habla, distrayendo la atención de su madre del parloteo de su hermano.

-¿Estaba contigo? ¿Pensé que estabas con Florence?

-Estaba- Bill asiente con rigidez, formulando una historia falsa en su cabeza- James vino con nosotros, mientras llevábamos a Florence de regreso a casa. Entonces me lleve a James por un rato. Él parecía muy intranquilo para sólo sentarse en la casa todo el día.

-Hmm- la mujer dice suavemente, sus cejas aún alzadas con ligera incredulidad mientras regresa su visión a su desayuno. -¿Y dónde es, exactamente, el lugar donde ustedes dos gastaron todo la mañana y la tarde?

-Sólo anduvimos por el pueblo, ningún lado de gran importancia.- Los hermanos se miran uno al otro, el más joven con una mirada un tanto a terrada por el hecho de que Bill sea capaz de mentir tan de lleno en la clara de su madre.

Como sea, el mintió sin problemas y sólo parcialmente.

Verdad era que sólo anduvieron por el pueblo.

Estuvieron explorando el pueblo de un ciento de años en el futuro, lo cual es sólo una pequeña discrepancia, ¿Cierto?

Los días pasaron lentamente, cada periodo de 24 horas alargándose tanto al punto de la casi tortura hasta que Tom se puso a pensar y realizó que no sólo uno, ni dos, sino tres semanas habían pasado desde que mirara el calendario colgando de la pared de la cocina de sus abuelos.

Él muchacho de rastas gira la página de Julio a Agosto y su sonrisa se ilumina ante las pocas semanas que quedan.

Unas cuantas más y podrá regresar a casa.

Unas cuantas cortas semanas y podrá ver a Bill.

_Bill_.

Deja la página del calendario caer de sus manos, el mes de Julio ahora completamente a la vista otra vez mientras la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios.

Lo ha estado haciendo tan bien, no andando por toda la casa como un cachorro perdido ante el pensamiento de extrañar a Bill.

Y entonces ha habido algunos pocos momentos donde su mente regresaba a esa cara angelical, viéndola iluminarse por los rayos del sol colándose a través de las rendijas en el abandonado cobertizo, escondidas por las sombras. Puede sentir el espléndido cabello de Bill haciéndole cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos mientras recorre con ellos los mechones. Puede sentir esos inocentes y temblorosos alientos siendo exhalados contra su barbilla o su cuello, alertando sus sentidos a su máximo. La sensación de un cuerpo ágil presionado contra el suyo; la sensación de toques inseguros y las miradas nerviosas mostrándose ante él; la sensación de labios fríos tocando los suyos tan ligeramente que dicho encuentro no debería ser calificado como beso…

Memorias tan vívidas que quiere llorar cuando regresa a la realidad.

A estado anhelando a Bill últimamente, lo cual es cierto.

No sólo su mente, también su cuerpo.

Muchas noches yace sin poder descansar sobre su cama, las sábanas aventadas a un lado mientras mira el techo oscurecido con suspiros profundos silenciados.

Deja a sus párpados rendirse a la fatiga, y todo lo que ve es el rostro sonrojado de Bill, o sus tímidas sonrisas mientras aparta sus ojos y agacha su cabeza.

Su mente brinca de memoria en memoria, de un toque al otro.

Él cacha a Bill, una vez más, mientras se cae del árbol en el jardín trasero de la residencia Trümper.

Escucha a Bill susurrar la misma pregunta de "¿le agrado, Sr. Kaulitz?" mientras están escondidos en la profunda seguridad de ese cobertizo en esa tarde tormentosa meses atrás.

Él revive los momentos, de regreso a ese pequeño rinconcito entre los árboles detrás de la casa de Bill, de vuelta a la primera vez que realmente se tocaron uno al otro.

Él revive cada beso robado en las sombras.

La parte baja de su cuerpo se remueve con anticipación, olas tenues de excitación crecen contra su voluntad, y se gira en su cama en esas noches, mirando la pared junto a su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, deseando que el anhelo lo deje en paz.

Es en noches de insomnio como esas que se descubre a si mismo deseando no tener que compartir la habitación con su hermana, y eventualmente, cuando el deseo se niega a dejarlo descansar, se escurre hacia el baño en las inapropiadas horas de la noche para hacer que el deseo se vaya.

Son esas noches las que lo dejan sintiéndose fuera de lugar y deseando regresar a casa tan rápido como sea posible.

Como sea, no es como si tuviera la opción de olvidarse de Bill durante las horas del día.

Especialmente desde que su abuelo le ha estado filtrando información a cucharadas cada día.

Aunque, las historias no le han dejado con el deseo de verle. En lugar de eso, ha estado esperando por todas esas pequeñas historias que su abuelo tiene por decir, dichas a él por su padre, James.

De hecho, "historias" no debería de ser la forma apropiada de llamarlas.

Porque ellas nos son ficción, están muy lejos de serlas, para ser sinceros. Son meramente recuentos de todos y cada uno de los recuentros que tuvo James con Bill y un amigo en el futuro –_el futuro actual_; años, incluso décadas después del tiempo de Tom.

Bill puede haberse perdido, nunca vuelto a ver o escuchado de él otra vez en muchos años, pero no del todo.

Él tiene un visitante de casa.

James.

-Se iba y desaparecía por muchas horas los fines de semana, casi como si se fuera todo el día.- El abuelo de Tom habla de su propio abuelo una tarde. El mayor está sentado en un lado del sofá en la sala, ligeramente encorvado. Sus ojos mantienen una mira distante y vaga, como si no estuviera enteramente en el presente mientras recuerda las historias que le fueran dichas de niño.

-Y luego él regresaba y siempre tenía tantas historias que contar, lo cual significaba nada para mí en aquel entonces- Su abuelo cierra sus ojos mientras una ligera sonrisa se cuela en su rostro con remembranzas e ironía- Cuando niño, las veíamos como sólo historias de aventuras; fantasías de un posible futuro donde la gente sería capaz de sentarse frente a una pantalla brillante y conectarse con personas del otro lado del globo terráqueo.

Los ojos de Tom se agrandan mientras se sienta enfrente de su abuelo, escuchando sus palabras como si fueran las más preciadas e importantes que nunca escuchó –Quiere decir que James fue, o vino, o lo que sea, a nuestro tiempo?- su voz cerca del asombro.

El hombre sonríe muy efusivamente y asiente mientras se mueve en el sofá –lo hizo, él lo hizo—confirma suavemente. –El hacia visitas un par de veces al mes, siempre manteniéndose en contacto.

-¿Tan seguido?

-Mhm- El hombre mayor tararea, sus ojos apenas abiertos, escondidos por sus mejillas mientras hace un pequeño viaje en su memoria –Siempre nos decía que a visitar a Bill y al _amigo_ de Bill, entonces siempre regresaba con un montón de nuevos cuentos para compartir. Siempre asumí que Bill era algún tipo de cuenta cuentos o algo así, dándole a nuestro padre un nuevo montón de historias para nosotros cuando regresará…

El adolescente sonría y mueve su visión hacia la mesita que lo separa de su abuelo. Su sonrisa decae ligeramente mientras las palabras del hombre se repetían en su mente –Espere- comienza calladamente, su barbilla descansando en su mano, su ceño se frunce –¿El amigo de Bill?

El abuelo abre sus ojos completamente, el oscuro castaño desvanecido con la edad. Mira hacia su nieto, parpadea un par de veces mientras su sonrisa también desaparece -¿Sí?- pregunta, un poco de confusión en su voz -¿Qué hay de él?

-¿Quién… -Tom duda, sus ojos moviéndose de su abuelo al suelo y de regreso a él -¿Quién es su…amigo?

Una alegre y rasposa risa llega a los oídos de Tom, forzándolo a mirar a su abuelo sólo para encontrarlo sacudiéndose con deleite.

Tom fuerza una sonrisa rígida, tratando de reírse también. Asumiendo que su abuelo está una vez más riéndose de algo que sólo existe en su mente, Tom sonríe y pretende saber que es tan hilarante.

-Lo siento, ¿Quién es el, uh, amigo de Bill?- Tom repite con voz avergonzada después de que la risa del hombre mayor muere. Agacha su cabeza un poco, sobando la base de su cuello con una palma sudorosa.

-Buen, por lo que mi padre siempre me decía- Tom mira hacia los ojos de su abuelo –su nombre era Tom.

Tom sonríe hasta que el nombre se mete por sus oídos, causando que se paralice.

Sus manos caen de su cuello hacia su regazo, su quijada se baja para hablar -¿Tom?- Suena boquiabierto.

El mayor asiente con la misma sonrisa jubilosa adornando su rostro entero.

-Tom. Como…- El adolescente se calla, sus ojos cayendo al suelo con su voz.

Pero su abuelo confirma su sospecha sin tan siquiera escuchar la pregunta completa.

-Como tú.

Tom alza sus cejar -¿yo?- pregunta con incredulidad, sorprendido y terriblemente avergonzado de que su abuelo sepa de él y Bill –Quiere decir- Tom comienza, tomando un profundo respiro mientras mira a su alrededor -¿él está conmigo? ¿Cuándo dice su amigo, pensé que quería decir…

Termina en el silencio, viendo a su abuelo sacudir su cabeza en respuesta.

-No, no hay nadie más, Tom- El mayor dice con voz gentil, casi tranquilizadora –El amigo eres tú.

-¿Yo?-

-Tú.

Se escucha un toquido en la puerta de la habitación. Bill suelta un suspiro inaudible y mira sobre su hombro desde su posición cerca de la ventana que mira hacia el patio trasero. -¿Sí?- pregunta con voz irascible, no teniendo el ánimo de recibir visitas a menos que suceda que se llamen Tom.

Cuando la puerta se abre, cualquier ligera pinta de esperanza que pudiera estar cruzándose por su mente desaparece rápidamente al identificar a su visitante.

-Florence- Dice por la bajo, sus ojos agrandándose y sus mejillas oscureciéndose inevitablemente mientras la hermosa chica se detiene frente a su cama por primera vez -¿Q-Qué te trae por aquí?- Tartamudea la pregunta, dando dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topa con la pared, casi aterrado mientras Florence se acerca a él.

-Tu madre me dejo entrar. Espero que esté bien- Ella dice calladamente, sonriendo dulcemente mientras camina completamente dentro de la habitación -¿Te sientes bien? Luces pálido…

-Y- bu- estoy bien- Traga con dificultad – Me sorprende verte, eso es todo, realmente- Dice forzando la más delgada de sus sonrisas.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Bill la vio. La ha estado evadiendo a toda costa, diciendo excusas de tener que ir corriendo al pueblo por algún artículo indescriptible o que tiene problemas familiares que tienen que ser resueltos, significando que no puede encontrarse con ella por cualquier razón.

Él pensó que estaría seguro en su propia casa.

Estaba equivocado.

Antes de que otra palabra sea compartida entre ambos, Bill se encuentra a si mismo siendo aplastado con la pared mientras Florence rodea con sus brazos su cuerpo en un muy apretado abrazo de oso, sosteniéndose con inusitada fuerza.

-Oh, Bill- Ella exhala despacio, claramente sonriendo a pesar de que su cabeza está hundida en el pecho de Bill –Estaba tan preocupada. No te he visto en días- no ¡semanas! Y primero tú… te desvaneciste. Oh, Bill, Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- Su agarre se aprieta alrededor del torso del muchacho.

Bill mira hacia el cuerpo abrazándolo, deseando que pudiera quitarlo, pero alguna pequeña voz lo fuerza a enredar sus brazos ligeramente alrededor de la figura de la muchacha para regresar el abrazo. Aunque, por supuesto, la sostiene lo más ligeramente que le es posible.

-¿Desaparecer?- Pregunta suavemente, tratando de sonar como si no tuviera idea que lo que está hablando -¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Tú!- Florence dice con voz sorprendida, alejando su cabeza del pecho de Bill para mirarlo. La diferencia de estaturas es un poco grande entre ellos –un par de semanas antes, cuando estábamos en tu jardín… estábamos discutiendo planes futuros-

_Claro, "nosotros" estábamos discutiendo planes futuros_, Bill piensa para si mismo con una voz interior sardónica.

-y tú…- ella continua –Tú, lo juro, ¡desapareciste!

Bill se ríe por lo bajo, haciendo su camino fuera del agarre de Florence para ponerse en el lado opuesto de la habitación –Florence, por favor- comienza con voz escéptica -¿Desaparecí? No seas tonta. ¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente?

-¡No lo sé!- Sus ojos están anormalmente grandes, prácticamente del mismo tamaño cuando vio a Bill desvanecerse. –Tú estaban allí un segundo y entonces al siguiente tú… ¡te habías ido!

El muchacho de cabello negro sacude su cabeza, luciendo como si estuviera escuchando tonterías –Ahora dime –Aclara su garganta- Si realmente hubiera desparecido, ¿a dónde fui?

Florence abre su boca para responder, pero la cierra rápidamente vencida –Debí de haber visto cosas, supongo- Admite calladamente, agachando su cabeza avergonzada.

Bill sonríe suavemente –Bien, porque la gente no puede desaparecer, ¿o sí?

Florence le mira, tratando de esconder una abochornada sonrisa –Claro que no- ella está de acuerdo, notando la locura de sus propias palabras.

Ella suelta un largo suspiro, diciéndose a si misma que en verdad estaba imaginando cosas, y gira su cabeza hacia la misma ventana que Bill miraba cuando ella llegó. Mirando hacia abajo directo al jardín vacio, sus ojos caen sobre la pipa; el punto exacto donde ella jura que Bill se desvaneció hace unas semanas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, fuerza a sus pensamientos a moverse a algún lugar diferente, algo que no sea tan inverosímil.

-¿Bill?. Pregunta después de un par de minutos de silencio.

Bill mira sobre su hombro para encontrar a Florence parada dándole la espalda -¿Hmm?

Hay un sonido de un profundo suspiro antes de que la temida pregunta sea dicha, trayendo a Bill de regreso al problema que hace mucho olvido.

-Ese mismo día, estábamos discutiendo algo también. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Gira su cabeza, sólo para encontrar la espalda de Bill mirándola. Como sea, él asiente con su cabeza en respuesta –yo… yo me estaba preguntando si has tenido oportunidad de, oh, no sé… ¿considerar lo que dije? Quiero que sepas que cada palabra que dije, la quise decir. Estoy lista.

Bill traga con dificultad, el aire que pasa por su boca haciendo un fuerte sonido. Da unos pasos hacia la puerta, vacilando con la respuesta; su espalda aún hacia Florence. –Uh- comienzo con voz casi demasiado suave para ser escuchada –Yo… tengo que tomar un tiempo para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Florence acepta, un poco de decepción en su voz.

Bill suelta un suspiro interior y agacha su cabeza, sus ojos mirando el suelo, rogando que no tenga que ser forzado a tomar esta decisión antes de que Tom regrese.

La semana continua su curso; las historias siendo continuamente compartidas entre abuelo y nieto, revelando más a Tom de lo que pudo haber pedido. El verano comienza a volar; los días pasan tan rápido que Tom está sorprendido de hallarse a si mismo dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes con sólo cuatro noches más por delante.

Entra al cuarto con una pequeña caja bajo el brazo. Es una típica caja café, no muy larga. Es, sin embargo, lo suficientemente grande para guardar unas pocas novelas de tapa dura de tamaño normal.

El joven de rastas hace su camino a su cama desordenada y se acomoda para poder descansar contra las almohadas y la cabecera, la caja sobre su regazo.

Es de su abuelo.

El viejo dirigió a Tom hacia su habitación ese día temprano, diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa escondida para él desde hace tiempo. No le dijo mucho acerca de eso; simplemente saco la caja de su escondite de un closet trasero y se la dio a Tom, diciéndole que había tenido eso por muchos, muchos años.

Y mientras se coloca a si mismo encima de la cama y desliza sus dedos debajo de la tapa de la caja, rompiendo la cinta de embalaje, siente una sobrecarga de aprensión pulsar por sus venas.

La razón siendo, es técnicamente de James.

Toma un profundo suspiro mientras abre las cuatro solapas, revelando el contenido a sus ojos curiosos.

Hay una pila de artículos, ordenadamente empacados y atados juntos, ahí, en el centro de la caja.

Están en buena condición, como si nunca hubieran sido tocados, lo cual probablemente nunca ha sido desde que fueron puestos en la caja y dejados ahí hasta este día.

Saca la pila de cosas, atadas juntas por un pedazo de delgada soga plana, y deja la caja al pie de la cama junto a las sábanas arrugadas. Tratando de mantener sus nervios en calma, se pelea con el único nudo, jalando el final de la única cuerda para desamarrarla.

Cuidadosamente remueve cada artículo de su lugar, tocándolo y tratando como si fueran artefactos de museo y estuviera rompiendo la regla de 'Por favor, no tocar'.

Hay un sobre, una pequeña carpeta –casi un encuadernado, que pronto realiza es un álbum de fotos, y un cuaderno de pastas de piel que identifica rápido como otro diario.

Sonríe suavemente, sintiéndose como un niño sentado ante la más grande de las cosas que deseo en su lista de navidad.

Mirando hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio y viendo que no hay nadie en el pasillo, agarra el sobre primero y lo sostiene en sus manos unos segundos, permitiéndole a sus ojos admirar el blanco y desteñido papel rectangular.

No es algo demasiado excitante.

Está en blanco, a pesar del pequeño detalle de un nombre impreso en el frente con una letra que no le es familiar.

Tomando un respiro que hace que sus hombros se eleven, gira el sobre y rompe el sello, sacando un pedazo de papel delgado.

Gira el papel en sus manos, sosteniéndolo con sólo la punta de sus dedos, como si tuviera miedo de irlo a romper mientras desdobla el documento. Mira la pequeña letra con la que está dirigido a él y no a otro, sus ojos recorren rápidamente las líneas de palabras antes de tomarse su tiempo para leerla.

_Tom, _

_Espero que para cuando estés leyendo esto, estén bien enterado de lo que viene. También supongo que escuchar un buen montón de historias durante el verano, llegando ahora, al día el cual le dije a tu abuelo (mi hijo) que finalmente te pasara esto a ti._

_No voy a malgastar tu tiempo hablando en esta carta, porque esta ni siquiera es importante. He guardado algunas cosas que creo que disfrutaras en tu tiempo. No es algo muy grande y ciertamente no es algo que estarás mostrándole al mundo._

_El álbum de fotos no es muy informativo, pero tiene algunas fotos de nuestras visitas futuras._

_Te sugiero que leas el diario pronto, preferiblemente antes de que regreses a Bill después de las vacaciones de verano._

_Tomate tu tiempo y no te presiones mucho los siguientes días._

_Todo lo de las historias que escuchaste, sucederá._

_Mucho amor de tu bisabuelo._

_James._

Tom se encuentra a si mismo mirando la carta en sus manos por unos cuantos minutos después de leerla, sus ojos nublándose sin razón aparente. Parpadea para aclarar su visión y dobla la carta, tomando control sobre el movimiento de su cuerpo. Se sorbe los mocos ligeramente, un escalofriante sentimiento atravesando su cuerpo ante el pensamiento del pasado y el futuro y cuán rápido el inevitable futuro va a llegar a donde corresponde.

Hay demasiado en su mente, tantas preguntas que no va a tener las respuestas hasta que tropiece con esa situación.

Pero justo ahora, las deja de lado.

Aclarando su mente, coloca el sobre en la cama, junto a la olvidada cuerda, agarrando el diario en su lugar.

Es parecido al que encontró en el sótano hace casi dos meses, pero no se ve usado y roto. Este parece más cuidado, como si lo mantuvieran lindo por alguna razón.

Mira el diario en sus manos y de regreso al sobre que yace a un pie o algo así más allá.

_James dijo que lo leyera pronto_, razona en su mente, sus ojos regresando a la pasta negra del cuaderno.

Recorriendo ligeramente con sus dedos el diario, se toma un momento para retirar la tapa y dirigirse a la primera entrada, encontrando la caligrafía en este mucho más legible que el anterior.

_21 de Febrero 1909_

_Visité a Bill y Tom hoy…_

Notas finales:

Nuevo capítulo ^^, no no esq este traduciendo muy rápido, ya estaban listos pero sin editar, jeje sorry ^^ Mi FAcebook: Devi Riddle Black, por quien guste de buscarme y enterarse de las proximas actualizaciones.

_Devi Riddle _


	24. Agridulce Reunion

**24.- **Bittersweet Reunion

(Agridulce Reunión)

Tom camina del closet hacia su cama en la habitación de invitados, revisando el área una última vez para no dejar objetos olvidados que pudieran haber escapado a su búsqueda previa. Se detiene en frente de la cama y mira su maleta aún abierta, el cierre a medio cerrar. Jalando lo que queda de él, el sonido que hace el cierre parte el silencio, levanta su maleta llena de la cama y la coloca cerca de la puerta, dejándola contra una de las patas de la cama.

Mientras mira hacia la cama, sus ojos caen sobre uno de los artículos que olvido meter en su maleta, uno de los cuales realmente se arrepentiría de dejarlo accidentalmente.

Mueve las sábanas a un lado y pone sus dedos sobre las pastas de piel del diario, sacándolo de su escondite, aparentemente estaba debajo de su bolso de viaje que había dejado encima de la cama esa mañana antes de empacar.

Girándolo en sus manos, una ligera sonrisa adorna sus labios, un montón de memorias de los eventos que están por suceder flotando en su mente.

Es extraño saber que pasará desde el punto de vista de alguien que ni siquiera está viviendo en la misma época. Leyó su futuro, el de Bill, a través de los ojos de un mucho más mayor y más maduro James. Descubrió su futuro a través de encuentros esporádicos, aprendiendo que habrá veces que él y Bill quedarán desconectados del pasado por meses, casi llegando al año entero.

Aunque, cuando lo piensa bien, nunca sabe qué tiempo usar.

Parece mal en su mente pensar como si estuviera en el futuro, ya que ya ha sido grabado en un artículo del pasado.

Como sea, el hecho, ninguno de los eventos escritos han pasado aún, a pesar de que se sienten como si estuvieran escritos en piedra. Aún dirigidos a la posibilidad de cambiar.

Tom sólo espera, por su sanidad, que lo que ha leído esté por suceder.

Él no quiere que las cosas cambien.

Y James dijo en la carta que lo que está destinado a suceder, sucederá.

Ahora todo lo que Tom tiene que hacer que lograr que los eventos pasen y no apresurar las cosas mucho.

Eso debería de ser fácil, ¿cierto?

Sí, sencillo, simple para cualquiera que lo diga que no sea Tom.

El chico deja escapar un suspiro, poniendo sus pensamientos a un lado de lo que pasará más tarde ese día hasta el fondo de su mente, escondido en la confusa oscuridad, y desliza el diario en el bolsillo frontal de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Con sorpresa, notó que el diario es lo suficientemente pequeño para caber en su bolsillo, o éste es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa un diario de tamaño normal.

Como sea, entra, y está feliz de que lo puede mantener cerca, como una pequeña referencia.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse como un niño con un acordeón para un examen. Siente como si supiera lo que dice el diario palabra por palabra, de corazón. Incluso a pesar de que no puede dar la respuesta a todas las preguntas, le han dado una guía para caminar a través de las incertidumbres. Si sigue la misma línea, la guía, sabrá lo que el por venir será.

Y quiere que esos resultados, los que ha leído y estudiado por las últimas cuatro noches, sean realidad.

Sólo está esta persistente voz en su mente, que se burla constantemente de él, diciéndole que no estudio esas entradas lo suficiente.

Lo está haciendo paranoico.

Tan paranoico que no puede evitar sentir que va a fallar en el más crucial de los exámenes que ha tenido.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para hacer a un lado ese miedo por un rato, acomoda las sábanas junto a la almohada antes de tomar su bolso de viaje y llevarlo escaleras abajo donde su madre está esperando junto con sus abuelos. Mientras alcanza el escalón final pone una ligera sonrisa, tratando de la mejor manera salir de sus pensamientos neblinosos y de regreso a la realidad por unos pocos minutos.

-Oh, Tom, ahí estás.- Su madre sonríe suavemente – ¿Ya tienes todo?

Tom asiente después de realizar que la pregunta está dirigida a él, aún sonriendo artificialmente. Hay demasiados pensamientos corriendo en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, se obliga a atravesar por la rutinaria despedida, deteniéndose cuando se ve cara a cara con su abuelo ligeramente jorobado. El chico de rastras se toma un momento para dejar su bolso en el suelo, liberando sus manos para extenderlas y permitir a sus ojos observar al viejo enfrente de él.

El mayor le ofrece una sonrisa torcida, su dentadura atrapando un rayo de sol por un segundo –Deja de preocuparte- dice con voz baja pero tranquilizadora, sonando demasiado convencido en la mente de Tom.

Tom inhala profundamente, asintiendo mientras libera un tembloroso suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios –lo sé, lo sé- responde suavemente, murmurando para que nadie aparte de ellos escuche –Estoy intentando no hacerlo.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí, como siempre- su abuelo dice más fuerte para que los otros lo escuchen mientras abraza a su nieto en un apretado abrazo. Se queda así más de lo necesario para un abrazo normal, sabiendo que Tom necesita tranquilizarse en esa situación. Aprieta más su agarre momentáneamente, bajando su voz de nuevo a casi un susurro cerca del oído de Tom –Tráelo de visita-El nieto asiente mientras los dos se separan, su mano inconscientemente bajando a la altura de su bolsillo del pantalón, instintivamente trazando la forma del diario a través de la tela con sus dedos –Lo haré, lo prometo.- Dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Y sabe que lo hará.

James lo dijo.

Después de una ronda final de despedidas, abrazos, y adioses a través de la ventana, el carro comienza a moverse por la calle, dejando la casa de sus abuelos en la distancia.

Tom posa su frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventana, aún fresco con la capa condensada que deja la niebla matutina, y deja que sus acuosos ojos se enfoquen y desenfoquen con los árboles que pasan mientras suelta un muy profundo suspiro.

Mientras las imágenes de brillante verde pasan frente a sus ojos, con indecisión se permite alejarse de la consciencia hacia sus pensamientos, donde se queda perdido por lo que queda de viaje de regreso a casa.

_Casa_.

La palabra hace que su estomago se remueva con un matiz de felicidad, causando una ligera calidez esparcirse por su cuerpo y creando una sonrisa en sus labios. Enfoca sus ojos en los árboles una vez más, dejando sus pensamientos momentáneamente atrás para mirar las hojas moviéndose en el viento. La sonrisa en sus labios crece un poco más ante los pensamientos que los exquisitos colores del escenario le traen a su mente.

Viendo los arboles pasar mientras conducen, su mente viaja hacia un jardín lujoso que le trae memorias tan frescas que es como si estuviera ahí de nuevo. Mira alrededor del jardín en su memoria, sorprendido de cuan cuidadas están las plantas pero su fantasía se ve interrumpida por la voz irritada de un jovencito.

Se gira y sus ojos caen sobre una cara angelical enmarcada por una cortina de cabello negro. La mirada en la cara del chico estaba llena de molestia al principio pero luego de asombro, mejor dicho sorprendido por el estilo del siglo XXI de Tom, no conocido a principios de 1900. Por supuesto, el primer encuentro, cuando Tom se apareció en el jardín de la residencia Trümper, fue realmente alucinante para ambos.

La sonrisa de Tom crece, feliz por la distracción del continuo paso del tiempo en la realidad, mientras regresa de nuevo a las memorias de Bill. A pesar de la ansiedad de lo que el resto del día les depara a él y a Bill, de lo que sabe que pasará esa noche después de leer el diario. No puede negar que un escalofrío de felicidad le recorre por la espalda ante la idea de finalmente poder ver a Bill. Después de dos largos meses por fin puede reunirse con ese tímido muchacho que tanto se sonroja.

Finalmente podrá estar lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarlo y respirar la esencia que es tan única de Bill una esencia que no sabe como describir si no de otra manera: es Bill.

Finalmente puede pasar sus dedos a través de esas tibias y hermosas mejillas que le han atormentado en sus sueños. Por fin puede entrelazar sus dedos con ese suave cabello que ha extrañado, así como llevar sus labios para reunirse con los de Bill en un beso gentil...

Con planes como esos en su mente se olvida de preocuparse del futro.

Se olvidad de echar las cosas a perder y fallar.

Se olvida del diario.

Se olvida de todo.

El único pensamiento que sigue en su mente es Bill.

Tom corre por las escaleras hacia su habitación, sus maletas en mano y las avienta en su cama, saltan ligeramente mientras los resortes del colchón se quejan del repentino peso que es puesto sobre ellos.

Dudando un momento antes de moverse, Tom mira alrededor de su habitación. Es lo mismo que él dejo. Nada ha cambiado, no que él esperará que sucediera. Regresa su mirada a su bolsa de viaje aún intacta, todavía empacada con toda su ropa y accesorios personales.

A diferencia de la mayoría quienes tomarían la oportunidad de desempacar después de regresar a casa. Tom se da la vuelta y deja la habitación abandonando sus bolsas todavía completas y sin haberlas tocado.

Las maletas se quedan ahí encima de la cama, luciendo preparadas, como si estuvieran esperando que las llevaran a otro lado

El sol está alto en el cielo y el día todavía es muy joven mientras Bill vuelve a su habitación después de preparase un almuerzo. Un silencio ha caído sobre la casa, esparciendo una sensación de soledad a través de toda ella. A pesar de cuanto ame el hecho de tener tiempo a solas, el sentimiento de completa soledad le ha pegado a ese punto. Es tan poca la quietud que él puede soportar antes de que su mente se vaya por otra tangente, siempre llegando al mismo lugar, o persona, para ser más exactos.

El camina dentro de su habitación, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama antes de liberar un profundo suspiro. Mira alrededor de su habitación a través de ojos acuosos sabiendo ya que no hay nada excitante que hacer. Aún es verano, y usualmente siempre hay algún tipo de trabajo para él que tiene que hacer en la casa, eso sería si no fuera porque de hecho ya terminó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Definitivamente el no pudo controlarse a si mismo esa mañana después de tener un sueño muy vivido que incluía a Tom. Tenía que hacer algo para distraer su mente.

Como sea, el otro día le dejo con las manos vacías y una imaginación muy creativa.

Sin haber encontrado otra opción, el adolescente solitario suspira y se reacomoda de nuevo sobre las sábanas de la cama arrastrándose todo el camino hasta que su cabeza puede descansar sobre la almohada, relaja sus músculos tratando lo mejor posible de que esa rigidez se vaya de su cuerpo mientras sus parpados lentamente comienzan a oscurecer la vista del aburrido techo.

Sus ojos han estado cerrados por lo que se siente dos minutos cuando se ve interrumpido por tres sonidos amortiguados en el piso de abajo. Bill se levanta enseguida de su cama ante el sonido, asustado mientras inhala y exhala demasiado rápido para poder regular su respiración. Su corazón esta más sorprendido de lo que debería estar. Escucha más de cerca, finalmente definiendo que esos sonidos amortiguados no son más que toquidos en la puerta principal. Sonríe para sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza, divertido, mientras mueve sus piernas a un lado de la cama y hace su camino hacia el primer piso. Las escaleras dejan escapar pequeños crujidos mientras desciende los escalones a pesar de la alfombra que está cubriendo los escalones de madera debajo de sus pies.

Al mismo tiempo que el alcanza la puerta principal, su mano alrededor de la perilla, los toquidos cesan como si supieran que él estuviera ahí. Bill, al parecer, no nota la coincidencia y abre la puerta, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro como si estuviera preparado para recibir a un invitado inesperado.

Su sonrisa decae cuando mira de frente, sus ojos se encuentran con nada más que el escenario de su jardín, dando un paso fuera del porche mira de un lado a otro, buscando un punto en el cual el invitado haya corrido pero no encuentra nada fuera de lo ordinario. La entrada está limpia, el jardín esta solo y no hay signos de que haya niños corriendo por la calle que pasa enfrente de la casa. Frunciendo el ceño Bill se da la media vuelta y cierra la puerta detrás de él, preguntándose si fue solo su imaginación esos sonidos, en primer lugar.

Pero al mismo tiempo que sus pies alcanzan el primer escalón, listo para hacer su camino de regreso a su habitación, otros toquidos amortiguados llegan a sus oídos, libera un suspiro y se regresa a la puerta, girando la perilla y abriéndola. Una vez más se encuentra con el escenario de su jardín frontal.

Rechina los dientes parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras mira alrededor. –Si necesitas mi atención, estoy justo aquí- Dice a través de los dientes apretados, odiando el silencio que obtiene por respuesta desde el jardín vacio. Se queda ahí por varios segundos, antes de darse la vuelta, cerrar la puerta, deteniéndola antes de que esta se selle. El sonido de una pequeña piedra, probablemente un guijarro golpeando la madera hace que se detenga, abra la puerta y vea el objeto caído.

Hace un gesto.

De hecho, una pequeña piedra yace ahí, justo enfrente la puerta y junto a la pequeña piedra se encuentra un clavel blanco.

El tallo está roto y cubierto de tierra, evidentemente fue arrancada del jardín.

Suspirando de irritación, Bill se agacha y recoge la piedra y la flor, sosteniéndolos en sus manos y mira de nuevo al jardín vacio donde sabe que el visitante se está escondiendo discretamente. –ah, esto sí es bonito- dice lo bastante fuerte para que el visitante lo pueda escuchar –primero tocas y corres, luego vas y arrancas flores de nuestro jardín, avientas guijarros a nuestra casa y ahora te reúsas a mostrar tu cara. ¡Ay! los modales de la gente hoy en día- murmura mientras se da la vuelta y camina de regreso a la casa. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, cuando se detiene a medio camino.

-Bill espera-

Bill se congela ante el sonido de las hojas moviéndose detrás de él.

Al mismo tiempo que una voz viaja en el aire hacia de él.

El conoce esa voz

El _ama_ esa voz

Su corazón se detiene un momento, su respiración se vuelve más rápida. La sangre huye de su rostro y las lagrimas se apoderan de sus ojos. Todo por el sonido de una sola voz

Parpadea un par de veces para deshacerse de la visión borrosa, no importándole que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos y caigan por sus mejillas. –¿Tom?- pregunta dudando mirando directamente al muchacho de rastas que ha estado plagando sus pensamientos por casi dos meses y medio.

El muchacho asiente con la cabeza una vez en respuesta. Una sonrisa alegre formándose en sus labios

Y nada más es necesario para animar a Bill a que corra sin importarle el brincar el par de escalones que hay entre la entrada y el jardín y se avienta directamente contra Tom tan fuerte que hace que un sonido sordo se produzca entre la colisión de su cuerpos.

Posa sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tom colgándose de él como si fuera a colapsar si en algún momento se va o se separan. Sus dedos se aprietan alrededor del clavel blanco y la piedra que aún está en su mano. Esos artículos ya no parecen tan irritantes.

Escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tom, inhala profundamente, sonriendo mientras la esencia de Tom le llega a la nariz, con ese delicioso y tan abrumador aroma, aprieta sus ojos ignorando las lagrimas que continúan cayendo de sus parpados y mojando la playera de Tom, ya casi había olvidado la sensación de tan diferente material. Tan diferente de su propias ropas.

No se da cuenta que está llorando completamente hasta que uno de sus estrangulados sollozos llega a sus oídos y Tom comienza a plantar besos tranquilizantes por toda su cara.

-Shh, Bill, estoy aquí- Tom susurra con un tarareo gentil, sus labios aun escondidos entre el pelo de Bill mientras habla. Sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura del muchacho de forma segura. Aprieta su agarre, sus ojos involuntariamente cerrándose mientras escucha otro tembloroso sollozo escapar del muchacho entre sus brazos.

Bill lentamente recupera la compostura, su cuerpo dejando de temblar involuntariamente mientras se da cuenta que no está soñando esta vez.

Esta vez es real

Esta vez Tom si está ahí.

Bill sonríe, finalmente alejándose sólo lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de Tom. Por un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dice una palabra, simplemente se miran uno al otro, sonriendo, mientras su ojos se vuelven a encontrar una vez más. Se toman unos momentos para inspeccionarse mutuamente, como si ese momento fuera lo bastante incomprensible para ambos como para creer que es verdad.

Al final Tom rompe el silencio con un simple –hola- y sonríe una de esas sonrisas tan amplias que tiene.

-Regresaste- Bill afirma, aparentemente aún sorprendido de la repentina presencia de Tom.

El de rastas se ríe suavemente, retirando su mano izquierda de la espalda baja de Bill y sujetando varios mechones de cabello y poniendolos detrás de la oreja antes de acariciar su mejilla gentilmente.

-Sí- estudia la cara de Bill con una sonrisa brillante- regrese.

Bill sonríe y se recarga hasta que sus labios se posan sobre los de Tom, por un dulce y tímido beso de "bienvenido a casa" que deja a Tom tan impactado que se aleja dos segundos después de que sus labios se encontraron, con ojos asombrados.

-¡Bill!- dice con un murmullo sus ojos escaneando frenéticamente el jardín y cada posible ventana de la residencia Trümper – ¿no nos verá alguien?

Bill se ríe, siguiendo la mirada del otro por sobre su hombro hacia la casa, sonrojándose se enfrenta a Tom, sacudiendo su cabeza en respuesta –No- responde con una sonrisa traviesa -nadie está en casa-

-¿Dónde están?- pregunta Tom aun mirando al jardín como si la madre o el padre fueran a brincar repentinamente de detrás de los arbustos

-Ellos fueron al pueblo por el día, todos- Bill dice entre risillas ante un temeroso Tom –Sr Kaulitz- Bill comienza, finalmente ganándose otra vez a mirada de Tom y agrega –estamos solos.

Las palabras toman unos segundos para registrar su significado oculto de libertad en la mente de Tom. Pero cuando realmente impactan, la preocupación desaparece del rostro del muchacho y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill una vez más. Sonriendo mientras pregunta con una voz bastante alegre –¿Así es, sr Trümper?

-Completamente solos- Responde. Sus cabezas se acercan cada vez mas mientras asiente suavemente. Bill muerde su labio inferior, dejando sus ojos recorran el rostro de Tom, una tímida sonrisa aparece en sus labios y su cara mientras Tom inclina su cabeza y desaparece la distancia entre ellos, ya no más temerosos de que los puedan ver.

Ellos están fuera de peligro, están seguros, están solos.

Ese solo pensamiento es suficiente para hacer que Tom profundice los besos sus manos inconscientemente viajando hacia arriba para sujetar el rostro de Bill evitando que se aleje. El beso es suave a pesar de todo el deseo que los dos muchachos están conteniendo en ese momento. Ninguno de los deseando hacer algo demasiado extravagante afuera donde cualquiera que pase pueda verlos.

Después de unos largos minutos el de rastas se separa y le sonríe al moreno, notando ligeramente como parece ser que Bill ha crecido, ya no está esa necesidad de que tenga que agachar su cabeza o el otro tenga que estirar su cuello para alcanzar los labios del otro. A pesar de que la diferencia era sólo de unas cuantas pulgadas antes, ahora es bastante notable que solo sea necesario inclinarse un poco para que sus labios puedan encontrarse de nuevo. Bill sonríe en respuesta y toca la punta de la nariz de Tom con la suya, un sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas. Tom retiene una risa, su sonrisa acrecentándose. Oh cuanto ha extrañado ese sonrojo más que otra cosa.

Moviéndose lentamente y libremente mientras mira los ojos de Bill, sus manos encuentran su camino desde el cuello de regreso a donde pertenecen, alrededor de la cintura de su amor. –Veo que mantuviste tu promesa.- Tom declara con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada confusa del otro

-¿Qué promesa?

-No olvidarte de mí-

Bill se ríe, dominado por otro sonrojo mientras sus brazos se cuelan alrededor del cuello de Tom en una posición más natural –es una promesa muy fácil de mantener, Sr. Kaulitz- responde avergonzado, alejando su mirada de la intensidad que hay en los ojos de Tom. Casi se había olvidad de esa intensidad, de esa mirada tan intensa, esa mirada de pasión absoluta, esa mirada de amor innegable.

Puede ser bastante abrumadora e increíblemente conmovedora cuando esta directamente dirigida a él.

-Bien- Tom dice y mueve su cabeza hasta que mira a Bill a la cara, sonriendo gentilmente –supongo que eso es algo bueno. ¿Estás bien Bill?- no puede evitar notar cuan nervioso está actuando de repente, sonrojándose e incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

Los ojos de Bill miran para todos lados antes de poder mirarlo, sus mejillas se oscurecen aún más –Sí, estoy bien- de nuevo aleja la mirada, luciendo terriblemente avergonzado.

Las cejas de Tom se fruncen en preocupación, lleva su mano de la cintura de Bill hacia el mentón moviendo su cabeza hasta que están frente a frente una vez más –¿Entonces qué sucede?, ¿Qué está mal?- pregunta confundido por el repentino apuro que ha caído en el muchacho entre sus brazos.

Bill respira profundamente, parpadeando por un largo tiempo, como si estuviera intentando recuperar la compostura antes de volver a hablar.

-No hay nada mal, Tomi, solo te he extrañado- explica en un susurro, su voz quebrándose en esas dos últimas palabras. Su sonrojo permanece mientras trata de ignorar la fuente de su vergüenza una sensación de sobreexcitación que recorre su cuerpo completamente. Como sea, la confusión y la preocupación se queda pegada en el rostro de Tom, haciendo que Bill se sienta aún mas incomodo. Si no fuera por esa mirada tan intensa en los ojos de Tom, quizás el cuerpo de Bill no estuviera reaccionando inconscientemente con tanta emoción. En lugar de tratar de explicar su repentino nerviosismo y el carmesí de sus mejillas, simplemente él se inclina hacia delante y conecta sus labios con los del otro en lo que él considera un beso fervoroso y necesitado. Su corazón alienta sus motivos dándole el coraje para que siga presionando en lugar de alejarse como su instinto le dice que lo haga. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor del cuello e Tom, lo que causa que sus labios se unan aún más.

No le toma a Tom demasiado tiempo para entender y darse cuenta de la causa de la apuro de Bill.

Una vez que los dos están en el mismo nivel, ninguno de los dos sabe que provocará la siguiente acción. Ya sea que Tom cargue a Bill o que Bill brinque por su propia voluntad, no se sabe. De cualquier forma Bill se cuelga de Tom como un Koala, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de rastas y sus piernas de forma segura alrededor de la cintura, mientras este entrelaza sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Bill y lo carga por los escalones del pórtico y dentro de la casa. Nunca rompiendo ese sello en sus labios.

Él se detiene una vez dentro de la casa, recargándose en la puerta cerrándola con su espalda mientras se separa un momento de los labios de Bill, lo suficiente para que puedan recuperar el aliento antes de volver a ir por otro besos demandante. Perdiéndose a si mismo deja que las piernas de Bill toquen el piso, quedándose ahí donde están por un momento más de lo necesario.

Posa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bill y sus manos hacen su camino por debajo de la delgada tela de la camisa blanca y de botones amando ese escalofrió que siente recorrer el cuerpo de Bill mientras sus dedos tocan la piel fría.

Sonríe dentro del beso y aleja sus labios de los de Bill dejando un camino de suaves besos por toda la línea de la mandíbula del muchacho, se detiene en una de las esquinas de la quijada que es más prominente cuando su cabeza esta girada hacia un lado como lo está en ese momento y chupa ligeramente antes de moverse despacio por su cuello.

Bill deja escapar un pequeño y amortiguado gemido mientras Tom se aferra en un punto justo debajo de su cuello respirando con dificultad, con aliento tembloroso que escapa más como risillas por la sensación cosquilleante que causa la lengua de Tom contra su piel fresca

-Tomi-

Tom parece no haberlo escuchado, y se ríe por lo bajo.

-Tomi- intenta de nuevo un poco más curioso.

-¿Qué?- Tom murmulla contra su cuello negándose a soltarlo.

-Tomi- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual Tom no ve. Y se inclina hasta que sus labios rosan ligeramente la oreja de Tom. El cual tiembla imperceptiblemente murmurando contra el cuello de Bill una vez más

-¿Qué?

-Tómame- Bill susurra con voz temblorosa.

Se detienen un momento, ambos congelados mientras las palabras de Bill se quedan en el aire con la demanda fuerte y clara.

Tom muerde suavemente el punto donde sus labios rozan el cuello de Bill como simple respuesta Sonríe contra la tersa piel y hace un camino de besos de regreso a los labios del pelinegro, dejándolos donde pertenecen.

Alejándose por un momento, se encorva y toma a Bill entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho como a un niño, un brazo detrás de las rodillas de Bill y el otro detrás de su espalda.

Bill suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero se relaja cuando Tom retoma la conexión entre sus labios una vez mas y aprieta su agarre para asegurar que el muchacho en sus brazos está a salvo mientras comienza su ascenso por las escaleras. Sube tan despacio y cuidadosamente que Bill apenas nota que se están moviendo hasta que escucha el rechinido familiar de las bisagras de la puerta de su cuarto y el golpe sordo que retumba a través de la habitación cuando pega en la pared, abriéndose toda.

Su corazón se acelera, esas dos palabras que susurro momentos antes repitiéndose sin cesar en su mente.

Él no había planeado decir eso. Ni siquiera había _pensado_ en hacer _eso_ hoy.

Pero una vez que estuvo en los brazos de Tom, todos sus pensamientos y emociones se volvieron un desorden.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron perdidos mientras Tom lo coloca de manera gentil sobre la cama y gatea hasta colocarse a su lado, rompiendo el beso para poder respirar. Tom atrapa la mirada de Bill con la suya y sonríe suavemente cuando no ve algún signo de miedo a través de ellos.

Lo único que ve en esas profundas iris cafés es pura emoción.

Bill sonríe avergonzado, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Tom se pone encima de él. Sosteniéndose a si mismo sobre el moreno, sentado a horcajadas sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo del pelilargo, despacio agacha su cabeza y planta un beso de esos suavecitos y tiernos sobre los labios entreabiertos de Bill.

-Te amo- Tom susurra después de separarse solo lo suficiente para que sus palabras puedan ser escuchadas. Sus ojos están abiertos, igual que los de Bill. Se miran intensamente, y agrega –No he podido decirlo por dos meses…

Las mejillas de Bill se oscurecen aún más, y aleja la mirada cohibido –Extrañé escuchar eso.

-Extrañaba decirlo- Tom admite con una sonrisa enorme y acaricia la nariz de Bill con la suya juguetonamente. Trazando un sendero de besos suaves por la frente de Bill, se corrige farfullando contra la casi perfecta piel –Te he extrañado.

Una sonrisa aflora en los labios de Bill hasta que deja de resistirse y la deja que se apodere de todo su rostro mientras se enfoca en el dobladillo de la playera de Tom, sin pensarlo la estruja con sus dedos buscando algún tipo de distracción –Yo… pienso que te extrañe aún más- Suspira, tratando de esconder la sonrisa mientras lo dice.

Tom resopla como respuesta -¿En serio?- Pregunta escéptico, atrapando la mirada de Bill.

-Mhm.

Bill mira para otro lado al mismo tiempo que Tom se acerca e invade sus labios, chocando contra ellos en un beso posesivo. El aire escapa de los pulmones de Bill, su aliento robado por su invasor sin que pueda evitarlo, y su corazón late con fuerza en respuesta, resonando claramente contra sus oídos con un latido hueco mientras se atreve a acelerarse. Se paraliza mientras que el cuerpo de Tom se posa sobre el de él, haciendo que otra ola de excitación recorra su sistema. Un par de dedos callosos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa y se detienen en un lado de su torso, acariciando ligeramente la piel y causando que escalofríos viajen por su columna.

Levanta su cabeza del colchón para continuar el beso justo cuando Tom se separa para poder terminar su frase –Imposible.

Bill levanta sus parpados, ambas cejas alzadas en confusión.

Tom sólo sonríe –Imposible.- Dice y se acerca de nuevo para continuar donde se quedo –No hay manera de que me hayas extrañado más.

Bill se ríe mientras sus labios se encuentran otra vez, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom para evitar que se aleje.

Aunque no logra que Tom se quede ahí por mucho tiempo.

Tom hace su camino de los labios de Bill, por su mentón, a través de su barbilla, por lo largo de su cuello hasta que alcanza la clavícula donde deja un montón de suaves besos, moviéndose ligeramente sobre el otro chico.

Sus manos se mueven hacia arriba y agarran el cuello de las camisa de Bill, sus labios nunca separándose de la piel mientras sus dedos se mueven por el material sedoso y juegan con el primer botón, el cual se desliza por el agujero, de los siguientes se deshace de la misma manera hasta que la camisa se abre completamente, sus torso desnudo mientras Tom arrastra sus labios tibios por la piel expuesta, repartiendo lentos besos por todo lo largo del área antes escondida.

Los labios de Bill se entreabren, sus ojos cerrados en mudo goce mientras siente a Tom quitarle la camisa de su cuerpo, dejando su torso ahora sí desnudo. El aire se escapa de él en forma de un suave gemido, sintiendo los labios de Tom morder delicadamente una parte del pecho de Bill que nunca habían tocado antes.

Bill tiembla, sus labios forman una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos aún cerrados.

El pelinegro suelta las rastas de Tom que había estado agarrando con ambas manos y agarra con los puños la playera de Tom, jalándola suevamente hasta que el otro le hace caso y se la quita.

Se deshace de sus playeras y las deja en el suelo junto a la cama, la de Bill pronto les sigue, cayendo en algún lugar cerca de la puerta que permanece abierta un par de pulgadas.

Vuelven a unirse después de la momentánea separación, sus labios ocupados en un beso candente, los dos ya demasiado perdidos.

Las manos del pelinegro encuentran su camino por la espalda desnuda de Tom, sus uñas, cortas y filosas, rasguñando la piel expuesta hasta que se ven enredadas en el desastre que son las rastas. Las manos de Tom viajan de otra manera, tocando el torso de Bill con dedos callosos y posándose finalmente en las caderas donde se escurren por debajo de la pretina de los pantalones del pelilargo.

Bill suelta un suspiro ahogado dentro del beso.

El beso compartido entre sus labios entreabiertos se profundiza mientras las manos de Tom están preocupadas con más botones, peleando a ciegas.

El tiempo pasa sin sentido en la mente del moreno, sin tics o tocs, pero con los inestables y fuertes latidos de su errático corazón. Pierde el sentido cuando siente la tela áspera rozar sus piernas, la cual es rápidamente remplazada por el tersa y húmedo aire de la habitación. Tiembla a pesar de la calidez que les rodea.

Su estomago se remueve de excitación cuando segundos después siente las piernas de Tom rozar las suyas, no tela o similar entre ellos.

Y mientras el chico de rastas comienza a moverse, quitándose las piezas de ropa que quedan y acomodándose para estar más confortable, Bill hace su mejor intento para alejar la vergüenza que comienza a aparecer en su mente.

_Es sólo Tom_, se asegura, tratando de alejar la preocupación de que está haciendo algo mal. Después de todo, la pareja solo ha hecho eso una vez. Es todavía un extraño lado de su relación, una parte que ambos están más que dispuestos a explorar, no importando cuanto haga sonrojar al pelilargo.

Bill jadea sorprendido al sentir un dedo moverse dentro de él, sus ojos abriéndose y dilatándose como respuesta a la invasión. Enfoca su atención hacia la sensación de los labios de Tom viajar por su vientre con gentiles besos mientras otro dedo pronto se une al primero.

Sus pies se curvan dentro de las sabanas, resistiendo un escalofrió cuando Tom suelta una onda de aire frio sobre su abdomen. Una risita vibra en su garganta y sus manos recorren el camino desde los hombros de Tom hasta las rastas, enredándolas en sus dedos mientras tiembla con inconformidad.

-¿Estás listo?- Tom pregunta con tono gentil, quitando su mano y gateando hasta que su rostro esta encima del de Bill. Espera pacientemente hasta que los parpados de Bill se abren y revelan las pupilas brillantes y rojizas. En sus labios se forman una sonrisa cuando observa el rostro debajo de él.

El pelilargo fuerza una sonrisa ligera y asiente tenso, sus mejillas oscureciéndose ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Tom se transforma en una maligna mientras pone su peso en un brazo y con su mano libre acaricia la mejilla del pelinegro, las puntas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel tibia, tocándola de la misma manera de quien intenta retirar alguna mancha -¿estás seguro?

Bill vacila mordiéndose el labio, pero asiente de cualquier forma jalando ligeramente las rastas atrapadas entre sus dedos –seguro- susurra después de pensarlo un segundo.

-Es sólo que no quiero que sufras- Tom murmura inclinándose y dejando un suave beso en los labios de Bill, su voz atenuándose naturalmente mientras termina de hablar.

Bill presiona cuando Tom trata de separarse, exitosamente manteniendo sus labios separados por solo milímetros –No duele.

-¿La última vez?- Pregunta el muchacho del futuro en un susurro, una ceja levantada con incredulidad.

-Bueno, pudo haber dolido un poco- Admite avergonzado, sus ojos vagando mientras habla –pero no importa.

-A mi me importa.

Tom posa sus labios sobre los de Bill para probarle cuan honesto está siendo.

-¿Por favor?- Pregunta, sus labios tocándose gentilmente.

Un suspiro se mezcla con el beso cuando Tom se da por vencido y presiona sus labios completamente sobre los de Bill incapaz de resistirse más.

La boca de Bill se queda abierta cuando los labios de su novio le abandonan, dejando su mente perdida en la marea de excitación que atraviesa su cuerpo y juega con todos sus nervios. Sus manos caen de las rastas hacia los lados cuando Tom se aleja. Sus brazos tratan de alcanzarlo en protesta, buscando a ciegas por el cuerpo de Tom al mismo tiempo que la quijada de Bill se aprieta, sus dientes rechinando por la fuerza con que muerde cuando un doloroso silbido escapada de sus labios entreabiertos como respuesta al dolor.

Ese dolor.

Ese agudo dolor inicial del que casi se había olvidado.

El silbido muere lentamente en su garganta cuando el invasor comienza a moverse, tomando un ritmo suave y borrando el dolor poco a poco.

La quijada de Bill se destensa y se abre, su cuerpo perdiendo la habilidad de mantenerla cerrada y sus manos encuentran los hombros del otro y entierra las uñas. Se sostiene fuertemente, tratando lo mejor que puede de distraer su mente, tratando de enfocarla en algo más que la súbita invasión.

La manera en que las rastas de Tom se balancean como ramas, acariciándolo ligeramente en la cara y haciéndole cosquillas en su piel desnuda…

Los nervios y la excitación quemando en su estomago…

Los escalofríos que le recorren de arriba a abajo su espina…

La manera en que sus pies se curvan instintivamente en las sábanas, atrapando la delgada tela entre ellos…

Las fuertes manos descansando en su cadera, sosteniéndose con un agarre firme que de alguna manera es gentil mientras se mueven al mismo tiempo, imitando el ritmo del otro…

La sensación de la cama desapareciendo bajo su espalda mientras esas fuertes manos lo levantan y lo envuelven en un casi abrazo, suspendiéndolo sobre la cama en ese ligero abrazo…

El dolor moviéndose, esparciéndose por su cuerpo…

El dolor _bueno_…

El dolor del éxtasis hace que el tiempo pase demasiado rápido para que pueda comprenderlo, su cuerpo respondiendo a Tom de maneras que solo pudo imaginar.

Su boca se cierra y abre, un suave gemido escapando de sus labios secos cuando una fuerte mano se desliza sobre su cadera y se posa en la mitad de su espalda, empujándolo hacia arriba mientras Tom chupa directamente en el bulto de su garganta.

Su mente viaja por cientos de pensamientos diferentes, incontables imágenes pasando como rápidas muestras de los pasados meses. Un cobertizo en la lluvia, siendo sostenido contra otro cuerpo, apretado contra una pared desvencijada en el primer beso febril, inconsciente y _sorpresivo_; una alcoba en el área llena de arboles atrás de su casa; pequeños besos robados entre las sombras…

Sonríe cuando Tom finalmente encuentra el lugar donde se le necesita, llevando sus labios a donde los de Bill en un beso sagrado que lo toma con la guardia baja.

Sus labios se encuentran y el mundo exterior desaparece.

Ya no hay más preocupaciones referentes a Florence o su madre o lo que Tom sabe que sucederá en las siguientes horas.

El diario es olvidado mientras ellos respiran por el otro, perdiendo el sentido de la realidad mientras la temperatura se eleva a su alrededor.

El problema de quien pertenece a que siglo no es un obstáculo. Ni siquiera es un pensamiento.

No existe el pasado o el futuro, solo el presente que es compartido entre los dos y nadie más.

El tiempo es olvidado completamente mientras su velocidad aumenta, y su visión se vuelve borrosa con sombras oscuras indefinibles.

No hay pensamientos de matrimonios no deseados o de muertes inciertas o desapariciones o lo que sea que venga de su relación, dividida entre dos eras completamente diferentes, dos mundos que están separados por cien años de cambio y conectados a través de una fuerza fuera y lejos de su entendimientos, que ni científicos podrían explicar el fenómeno que mantiene unidos a estos dos mundos.

Mientras se aferran uno al otro de la mejor manera que pueden, no hay diferencias entre ellos.

No hay un papel pegado a Bill que diga que es de principios de los 90's o una etiqueta colgando de Tom que clame que es un adolescente de principios del siglo XXI.

No existen esos 100 años de diferencia entre sus nacimientos cuando sus labios se separan y gemidos suaves llenan sus oídos.

Con las sabanas quedando atrapadas entre sus piernas sudorosas y pies, sus ojos se cierran apretados, sólo son una pareja normal.

Mientras alcanzan sus clímax, cayendo uno sobre el otro y aferrándose hasta que puedan recobrar la compostura, ellos son como cualquier otra pareja de amantes disfrutando de esa sensación de euforia.

El sonido de sus respiraciones cortas y agitadas resuenan por la habitación mientras permanecen enredados uno con el otro. Bill esta sobre el pecho de Tom, sus brazos alrededor de su espalda esperando hasta que sean capaces de pensar de nuevo antes de intentar moverse.

Las sábanas se pegan a sus cuerpos calientes, cubiertas en una capa de sudor. Sus pieles deslizandose juntas, pegandose solo momentaneamente mientras de manera lenta y floja desenredan sus cuerpos.

La cama reaparece debajo de la espalda de Bill cuando Tom gentilmente lo recuesta mientras se sale, odiando ver el breve destello de dolor que cruza por el rostro de su amante, sus ojos apretados mientras otro quejido escapa a través de sus dientes.

Tom aleja la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento- Susurra en la habitación silenciosa, maniobrando hasta que esta encima de Bill una vez más, un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de pelilargo -¿Estás bien?- Pregunta, inclinándose y dejando una línea de besos por el ceño fruncido de su compañero. Lentamente borrando el dolor.

Bill abre los ojos para ver la parte inferior de la barbilla de su novio. Sonríe ligeramente y curva su espalda hasta que es capaz de alcanzar la garganta de Tom con sus labios en un beso reconfortante. –Estoy bien, Tomi- dice, sus labios aún sobre la piel del muchacho.

Tom se aleja y mira a Bill con una ceja elevada con incredulidad -¿Estás bien?

Bill sonríe dulcemente, su piel brillando con la luz del sol reflejando las gotas de sudor sobre su piel coloreada. –Lo estaré- Afirma, juntando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de rastas resistiendo el gesto ante el ligero dolor que aparece.

Jala a Tom de su posición encima de él y lo atrae hacia él hasta que sus pechos se tocan y siente a Tom dejar todo su peso descansar sobre él. Ignora el dolor y la humedad que siente secarse contra su piel en la parte baja de su cuerpo, y acomoda sus labios contra los de su amante en un sonoro beso.

Cuando el beso termina, el sello roto entre sus labios, se encuentran así mismos descansando lado a lado en la cama. Se están mirando a la cara, la espalda de Tom contra la pared y la de Bill contra el resto de la habitación. Se sonríen uno al otro.

Bill sonríe cortésmente, sus ojos entrecerrándose –Te amo- declara con un tono gentil, recorriendo con su manos un lado de la quijada de Tom.

-_Te amo_.- Un beso es colocado en la punta de su nariz.

Bill rueda sobre su costado, de tal manera que ahora está viendo la habitación, su espalda hacia Tom. Un brazo fuerte lo abraza posesivamente sobre su torso y lo jala hacia un pecho firme.

-Por siempre- Tom agrega a su propia declaración mientras sus labios tocan la pequeña hendidura que se forma entre los hombros de Bill –y para siempre.

Bill se sonríe para sí mismo y se acurruca en el abrazo, permitiéndole a sus parpados cerrarse en la serenidad pacifica de los brazos de Tom.

Horas más tarde el sol ha caído en el cielo, el día comienza a terminar con cada minuto mientras el atardecer cae sobre esa parte del mundo de la residencia Trümper. La puerta principal se abre abajo y las voces son escuchadas en el primer piso, interrumpiendo el silencio en la casa con sus risas y jubilo.

-¿Wilhelm?- Una voz curiosa llama después de un tiempo mientras pisadas resuenan por la casa -¡Wilhelm, ya estamos en casa!

No hay respuesta otra que el silencio.

-Voy a buscarlo, Sra. Trümper- una joven y femenina voz habla.

Pisadas comienzan a ascender la escalera hacia el segundo piso de la casa, ligeramente opacadas por la alfombra.

-¡Bill!- La chica prácticamente canta mientras alcanza la segunda planta y camina por el pasillo, tratando de esconder la sonrisa cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación que está abierta una pulgada. -¿Bill?- Susurra dulcemente, tocando por respeto.

Silencio.

La muchacha sonríe y toca la puerta para que se abra con un delicado dedo –Bill, le dije a tu madre que vendría y-

Se detiene en corto, su quijada colgando de la impresión.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente antes de soltar un grito apagado que viaja por toda la casa -¡oh por Dios!- jadea y se aleja de la habitación, dándole la espalda a la escena que causa que su estomago se retuerza y lágrimas escosan en sus ojos.

Traga con dificultad y busca por algo con lo cual sostenerse, finalmente poniendo su mano sobre la pared de afuera del cuarto, recargándose en ella en busca de apoyo.

-¿Florence?- La Sra. Trümper pregunta con voz preocupada mientras llega al pasillo –Florence ¿qué…?

No puede terminar la pregunta ya que la muchacha se gira y la mira con ojos enormes, horrorizada.

Florence sacude su cabeza y señala en dirección de la habitación de Bill, incapaz de hablar.

Los ojos de Bill se abren por el grito agudo y aterrorizado que llega a sus oídos y se despierta de su sueño.

Contrae el ceño en desconcierto cuando un dolor ataca su parte trasera, y encuentra un brazo todavía alrededor de su pecho posesivamente, y cada memoria de la tarde pronto regresan a él.

Segundos después, siente a Tom moverse detrás de él y el grito que lo despertó es olvidado.

Sonríe mientras Tom se acurruca más cerca a él y besa gentilmente su hombro, aún medio dormido.

Mientras Bill abre su boca para hablar, preparado para girarse y despertar a su amante de su sueño, es interrumpido por una voz espantada y disgustada que resulta demasiado familiar cuando suena en sus oídos.

-_¡Wilhelm!_

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias por su espera. Y si quieren precionarme mi Facebook: Devi Riddle Black.

_Devi Riddle_


	25. La Pesadilla de Una Madre

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo quisiera hacer una aclaración. En la pagina tokiohotelficcion dot es, hay otra chica que esta públicando esta historia, su traducción. No, no soy yo. No, no es un plagio. Ella cuenta con el permiso expreso de izzap (la autora en ingles y dueña de este drama) para hacerlo, de la misma manera que yo también lo obtuve. Ya platiqué con ambas y estamos de acuerdo en que las cosas sigan así.  
Por favor, les suplico se abstengan de seguir acusandola.**

Muchas gracias por su atención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**25.-** Mother's Nightmare

(La pesadilla de una Madre)

Bill se encoje en respuesta inmediatamente ante el tono decepcionado de su madre. Cada musculo en su cuerpo se contrae en miedo, sus miembros se vuelven rígidos cuando detiene sus movimientos. La idea de girarse para despertar a Tom se ha perdido, son pensamientos tontos mientras escucha al muchacho comenzar a despertarse. Un escalofrió comienza a desplazarse desde la parte posterior de su cuello hasta sus mejillas, lo que comenzó como culpabilidad fría y cruel rápidamente se convierte en vergüenza quemándole la piel.

La puerta de la habitación se abre completamente y golpea contra la pared, rebotando con un sonido chirriante a través del silencio que sigue al horrorizado grito de su madre.

-Oh Dios… mío- murmura, aun demasiado escandalizada para actuar.

Simplemente se queda ahí de pie, confundida y boquiabierta, en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos enormes escaneando la habitación.

Pero no hay nada que la tranquilice mientras observa la habitación. No hay nada que desafíe los horribles pensamientos que flotan libremente en su cabeza.

El par de pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca, ambas prendas identificadas como de su hijo, están tiradas sin cuidado en el piso, junto a otras que ella asume son de Tom.

Dos pares de zapatos también dispersados por el suelo, en clara muestra de que fueron removidos con prisa.

Una de las infames y mal llamadas _cachuchas_ solo se agrega a la pila de ropa tirada.

Su estomago se revuelve intranquilo, su boca se pone seca cuando se le olvida tragar. Su mano inconscientemente aferra el marco para apoyarse mientras sus ojos se mueven del suelo a la cama de su hijo.

Ahora si traga, el movimiento tan común resulta ser igual a frotar seda contra lija.

Su respiración se regulariza otra vez, un profundo sonido de sorpresa escapando de su boca. No había realizado que no estaba respirando.

Lágrimas comienzan a escocerle los ojos por la falta de humedad. Ha olvidado parpadear.

Se toma un momento para hacerlo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados más de lo necesario, rogando con toda su alma que cuando abriera los ojos la vista del otro lado cambiara milagrosamente. Es un deseo tonto, lo sabe, pero sólo esta vez desea que funcionara. Oh cuanto desea que al abrir sus ojos encuentre a su precioso y pequeño Bill jugando sobre su cama como un infante, sonriendo y riéndose tontamente.

Sí, diez, esa era la edad perfecta.

Esa era una edad libre, recuerda. No existían preocupaciones sobre hacer crecer a Bill como un joven propio y educado, él era joven y aún menor de edad, disfrutando su infancia, como debería.

No había platicas de amor cuando Bill tenía diez, nada además del amor familiar, eso si.

La idea de Bill siendo un maduro hombre en edad casadera buscando una hermosa esposa era bastante hilarante en ese momento; pareciera hace años.

_Pero todo llego demasiado rápido_, su madre piensa mientras se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta, dejando que todo su cuerpo caiga inerte contra la pares. _Lo presione mucho, demasiado rápido_, concluye, pateándose mentalmente por este incidente.

Inhalando fuertemente, se endereza y mira realmente a la cama al otro lado del cuarto. Su estomago se encoge y su primera reacción es quitar la vista, pero en lugar de eso se obliga a seguir mirando.

Los ojos de Bill están cerrados, fuertemente cerrados.

Sus facciones están puestas en una mueca, como si se prepara a si mismo para la explosión que aún esta por venir.

Las sábanas están debajo de sus brazos, cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo aparte de sus piernas desnudas que se asoman por debajo de ella, sus pies colgando por un lado de la cama.

El edredón que usualmente esta extendido pulcramente sobre la cama esta hecho una bola a los pies de ésta.

Sus ojos recorren la silueta rígida de su hijo, fijándose en cada línea hasta que llega al punto donde pues ver el cuerpo desnudo de Tom detrás de él. Cierra sus ojos otra vez, sujetándose más fuerte del marco para mantenerse quieta. Un mareo le recorre y causa que la habitación comience a dar vueltas.

Espera antes de volver a abrir los ojos, sabiendo que su rápida evaluación no va a ser incorrecta sólo por que parpadeo.

No puede engañar a su mente.

Su hijo y otro muchacho, abrazados, desnudos, en la misma cama. Es bastante obvio que paso allí.

La vista no es ni siquiera necesaria para que pueda saber que fue lo que sucedió en esa habitación. La esencia que flota en el aire es pista suficiente. Ese aroma fuerte y amargo que recuerda demasiado bien. Es un poco diferente de lo que recuerda, mezclado con una extraña y rica fragancia, pero aún así tiene la habilidad de despertar sus sentidos cuando le pega de lleno en la cara, trayendo memorias de hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero en lugar de llegar junto con la excitación, la escancia salada trae consigo una sensación de lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos cerrados.

Su sollozo amortiguado resuena a través de la silenciosa habitación mientras sus párpados se abren, su visión reluctantemente posándose en la cama de Bill y los dos muchachos sobre ella.

Su hijo.

Su bebe.

Y ese horrible muchacho que ni siquiera le cayó bien desde un principio.

Lo increíble esta ahí frente a sus ojos. Los dos están… juntos, sujetándose uno al otro de la misma manera que los amantes, tratando de esconder su inocencia debajo de esas sábanas de la cama del moreno, la misma cama que recuerda haber arropado a su hijo cada noche cuando era más pequeño. Es la misma cama, las mismas sabanas, el mismo viejo edredón. Su corazón se acongoja mientras rememora haber puesto esas mismas sabanas sobre la barbilla de su hijo para protegerlo de la oscuridad.

Bilis se acumula en su garganta.

Parada ahí en la entrada, su cuerpo se paraliza, sus piernas se congelan, sus músculos se entumecen. No sabe que hacer o a donde girar. Sus ojos se humedecen y escosen… están haciéndolo tanto que duele. Su garganta se cierra, los músculos trabajando por si solos y contrayéndose de forma familiar para dejar escapar un grito, pero ningún sonido sube para poder escapar de sus labios. Muere en el fondo de su garganta como un mero quejido, junto con el disgusto creciendo en su cuerpo.

Quiere llorar.  
Quiere gritar.  
Quiere patearse a si misma por presionar demasiado a Bill.

Una parte de ella, la mayoría, desea huir de ahí y pretender que nada de esto paso.

-¡Eleanor! ¿Eleanor? Querida, te escuché gritar, ¿qué está…

Su cuerpo se descongela cuando su esposo pasa junto a ella, entrando en la habitación precipitadamente para asegurarse que su esposa este bien.

Como sea, cualquier preocupación por su esposa se ve rápidamente reemplazada cuando el Sr. Trümper entra a la habitación y se vuelve el tercer testigo de un ritual prohibido que ha tomado lugar entre su hijo y ese muchacho.

_Ese muchacho._

El Sr. Trümper puede sentir su labio superior curvándose en un gruñido, el amargo rencor hirviendo en la sangre.

El disgusto, la decepción, la vergüenza…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sigue hasta la cama, sus pisadas tan pesadas que el piso tiembla y el tocador en la esquina más lejana se tambalea, temblando en su lugar en una manera muy similar a Bill que está temblando de terror debajo de las sabanas. A pesar de que su rostro se contorsiona aún más, se atreve a mirar con los ojos apenas entreabiertos el rostro rojo de coraje de su padre.

Esa vena, esa misma que siempre pulsa visiblemente en su frente cuando esta enojado, esta tan visible como una mosca en una pared blanca.

-¡Wilhelm Trümper!- Su padre gruñe, las palabras apenas reconocibles mientras rebotan contra cada superficie en la habitación y regresan vibrando con un tono siniestro.

Mientras el Sr Trümper se aproxima a la cama revuelta, sus pies apenas esquivando las pilas de ropa regadas por el suelo, sus manos se abren, tensas y grandes, temblando con rabia, Bill y Tom ya se están moviendo. Sus ojos frenéticamente recorriendo la habitación, mirando por una posible ruta de escape, pero no encuentran una cuando el padre de Bill llega al filo de la cama, rígido y sin idea de cómo reaccionar. Es aparente que quiere golpearlos hasta que pierdan la consciencia, aunque parece que esta luchando contra eso, como si silenciosamente se debatiera si desea posar una mano sobre su hijo o no. Sus dientes están apretados, su quijada esta tensa e imperdonable mientras escudriña a los dos temblorosos muchachos en la cama.

Lucen horrorizados. Petrificados. Muertos de miedo.

En cuestión de segundos sus posiciones se han alterado completamente. Ahora están completamente despiertos y lejos de cualquier neblina que previamente yacía sobre ellos.

Con la delgada y pegajosa sabana cubriendo de sus caderas hacia abajo, los dos están tratando de volverse uno con la pared del otro lado de la cama, acurrucándose uno contra el otro en un intento fallido de convertirse en uno. Tom tiene sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso y asustadizo Bill de forma protectora, abrazándolo contra su pecho como un escudo contra cualquier posible arrebato de violencia en el horizonte cercano.

-Wilhem, Dios me ayude, si tu-

-Padre, por favor- Bill interrumpe con voz temblorosa y vulnerable.  
Tom puede ya sentir las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Bill y cayendo en su torso desnudo.

-Por favor ¿_qué?_- Su padre escupe en un gruñido amargo.

El pelinegro aferra a Tom más fuerte, cerrando sus ojos para esconderse de la mirada disgustada de su padre.

Él no puede con esa mirada.  
Odia esa mirada.

Ha sido victima de ella incontables veces en el pasado, pero nunca antes había sido tan intensa, tan llena de furia y completa decepción.

La culpa subconsciente toca a su corazón.

Llorando y hundiendo mas su cara en el torso tibio de Tom, responde con voz temblorosa y suave que suena como si perteneciera a un niño lloriqueando –Por favor, no nos lastimes.

El rostro del Sr. Trümper se endurece como respuesta a la infantil petición.  
Esto no es un juego de niños. No es una mentirilla blanca.

-Papi, por favor, no- Bill continua susurrando, su voz a penas un suspiro roto.

Su padre duda otra vez y escucha las lamentables plegarias de su hijo, mirando silenciosamente como Tom sujeta a Bill más cerca y coloca un beso en la melena negra y esponjada de Bill en un intento de calmarlo. Su interior se remueve y salta antes esa acción, su cerrada y prejuiciada mente causando que mire con disgusto y desilusión ante la prohibida relación que estos dos parecen compartir. Sus manos tiemblan y sus puños se cierran, pero se fuerza a abrirlos, la palma extendida y mantiene sus brazos bien derechos a sus costados.

Su rostro se suaviza mientras Bill continua sollozando y llamándolo papi.

Mira al rostro adolescente de su hijo, memorias de suplicas similares acudiendo a su mente cuando recuerda haber castigado a Bill siendo un niño por su mal comportamiento. Algunas veces lograba escaparse del castigo llorando, otras veces no era tan suertudo.

Pero no es solo el castigo por lo que ruega que no pase.  
Y eso esta muy lejos de caer en la categoría de "mal comportamiento".

Como sea, las facciones del Sr. Trümper se siguen suavizando con cada segundo que deja que pase antes de hacer algo. Y al final cierra los puños y se gira, dándole la espalda a los muchachos para poder dirigirse a ellos con más calma –Ambos, los dos, pónganse presentables y traigan sus malditos tra…- se detiene, incapaz de obligarse a terminar la palabra; se pega en su garganta. Carraspea para aclarar su voz de manera que lo hace para los negocios y continua –Vengan a mi oficina. Necesitamos… hablar.

Tom observa como el señor se retira, su figura rígida mientras guía a su esposa fuera de la habitación.

Su corazón se acelera cuando ve los jóvenes ojos de James asomarse desde el marco de la puerta antes de que esta se cierre.

_El vio_, piensa, su mente regresando al diario.

El diario.

Maldición.

Leyó esa cosa cuatro veces, de cubierta a cubierta, palabra a palabra. James nunca mencionó algo sobre este feo incidente. Al menos no en gran detalle.

-Tomi, lo siento, lo siento- La voz de Bill se filtra en sus pensamientos, temblorosa, disculpándose y apunto de quebrarse –Yo… no deberíamos… Debí de haberlo pensado mejor.

_¿Pensar mejor? ¿Pensado mejor que qué? ¿Qué el estar conmigo?_ Tom se pregunta, su quijada apretándose ante el pensamiento. Se tensa y aleja ligeramente al moreno por los hombros para separarse, mirándolo a los ojos -¿Q-qué quieres decir?- Cuestiona indeciso.

-¡De haber permitido que lo hiciéramos _aquí_! ¿Y luego habernos quedado dormidos después? ¡Y ahora _ellos _lo saben! Dios, Sr. Kaulitz ¡Estamos muertos!

El muchacho de rastas cierra sus ojos con alivio e inclina la cabeza, una gentil risa escapa de sus labios. Posa su frente contra la de Bill por un momento antes de acercarse y abrazar al angelical muchacho en sus brazos. –Bill- comienza con un susurro reconfortante –Estamos muy lejos de estar muertos.

Bill sacude su cabeza en desacuerdo, aunque permanece enterrado en la seguridad del rincón debajo de la barbilla de Tom –Desearía que esta vez estuviera en lo correcto, Sr. Kaulitz, realmente lo deseo.

Tom sonríe y atrae a Bill un poquito más cerca, atrayéndolo hacia su regazo y quitando las sabanas del camino –Sr. Trümper – se detiene para dejar un pequeño beso en el cabello revuelto del muchacho –Será mejor que me creas esta vez porque _sé_ que todo vamos a estar bien.

El pelinegro comienza a temblar como una hoja en el cálido abrazo de Tom, sus hombros temblando al mismo tiempo que un sollozo se escapa de sus labios. Sus dedos se entierran involuntariamente en la suave piel de los hombros del otro mientras más sollozos siguen, el sonido mezclado con lágrimas y suspiros. Las palabras que salen de la boca de Tom suenan tan sinceras que Bill tiene problemas creyendo que sean mentira; por supuesto, tienen que ser falsas. ¿Cómo sería posible que todo estuviera "bien" después de eso?

Lo encontraron en la cama con otro _hombre_.  
Es una relación de la que no se ha oído en el pueblo.  
Relaciones sexuales con otra persona del mismo genero…

Aprieta sus ojos y se aferra al otro más fuerte, su tópico de conversación menos favorito llegando a su mente.

Es la batalla interna que ha tenido desde que se dio cuenta de que las mujeres no parecen despertar las mismas sensaciones en él como lo hacen otros muchachos, desde que cayo en cuenta de que no es _exactamente normal_ en términos de la sociedad, desde que acepto que quizás es un poco _diferente_.

La batalla subconsciente que ha estado peleando, tratando de determinas donde exactamente esta parado en el mundo del amor.

Las chicas ciertamente nunca le han hecho sentir esa chispa de excitación dentro de el, al menos no como Tom.

Y ahora se ha enamorado de un muchacho.

Él intento advertirse desde un principio, cuando apenas se conocieron y no podía controlar a su corazón cada vez que Tom estaba cerca. Sabía que una relación como esa estaba considerada como mala a los ojos de la mayoría. Sabía que estaba condenado, conocido como un pecado por algunos y prohibido por otros. Lo sabía y aún así le sucedió, imaginando como un idiota que podrían mantener su amor como secreto para el mundo entero. Que sería su pequeño secreto por siempre.

Aunque ya no sea secreto.

¿Qué será de ellos ahora? Nunca había sido testigo de los castigos tan serios de los pecadores hoy en día. La ola de euforia de "cuélguenlos, a la horca" ya había acabado ¿verdad?

Se encoge ante el pensamiento repugnante.

Tom nota el movimiento y aprieta más su abrazo, atrayendo a Bill aun más cerca mientras planta una tanda de besos tranquilizadores por toda la línea del cuero cabelludo, murmurando como todo iba a estar bien; lo promete.

-¿Cómo puedes sonar tan seguro?- Pregunta en un susurro, pasando un antebrazo seco por sus ojos ya hinchados.

Decidiendo que ahora definitivamente no es el momento para mencionar el diario de James del futuro, Tom se encoge de hombros e inclina la barbilla de Bill para mirarlo a los ojos. Sonríe con gentileza y atrapa una lagrima antes de que tenga la oportunidad de caer sobre la ya húmeda mejilla de Bill –Yo… Sólo tienes que creerme esta vez, ¿vale? De la misma manera que a veces tienes que tomar esa oportunidad con el amor y aceptar… tomar esa carrera y saltar hacia el abismo con nada más que tu fe de que todo estará bien al final ¿lo entiendes?- Termina con voz gentil, sus ojos perdidos en los del otro. Su rostro contrario al de el sólo muestra esa pinta de confusión ante sus palabras. Sonríe y atrapa los labios del pelinegro con lo suyos en un beso casto –Sólo mantén eso en mente para más tarde ¿si?- Pregunta después de separarse.

La frente de Bill aún esta fruncida, sus cejas contraídas en confusión, pero asiente despacio como respuesta, las palabras de Tom aún resonando en su mente.

Un golpe sordo en la puerta los interrumpe.

-Rayos- Tom murmura mientras retira más a Bill, acercándose al final de la cama.

-¿Wilhelm?- Es su padre. El enojo no ha desaparecido del todo, es muy obvio por el tono frío de su voz.

Bill gruñe mientras vuelve a pasar su brazo sobre sus ojos – ¡Estaremos ahí en un momento, padre!- Grita al mismo tiempo que se mete en los pantalones mientras Tom recoge las prendas regadas por el suelo.

-.-.-

-¿Por qué?- la mamá de Bill pregunta, dándole la espalda a su hijo mientras esta parada cerca de la ventara en la oficina del Sr. Trümper, sus ojos escaneando ausentemente el patio trasero. El sol esta brillando sobre las plantas, dándole al mundo una sensación falsa de jubilo. Ella sólo desea que el sol con sus brillantes rayos sea capaz de cubrir la oscura relación pecaminosa, que ha estado creciendo debajo del techo de su propia casa. Pero, claro, ese tipo de cosas no tienen posibilidades. La Sra. Trümper lo sabe y sus ojos se posan en el cielo azul con una mirada de anhelo. No le gusta que el mundo exterior pueda ser tan brillante y este tan vivo cuando su hogar se esta cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor. Es como si la tormenta se formara al mismo tiempo que la relata. La sintió crecer antes de que lo supiera, y ahora esta cayendo sobre ellos tan fuerte que parece que no está dispuesta a pasar pronto.

Respira profundo y retira sus ojos del cielo para enfocarlos al interior por un pequeño momento, mirando sobre su hombre hacia su problemático hijo.

Él está recargado sobre uno de los brazos de las sillas, su cabeza gacha, sus ojos observando el suelo ausentemente. Su brazo derecho esta sosteniendo su izquierdo, su manos esta marcando círculos en su antebrazo en una manera un poco incomoda. Su cara está aun enrojecida, la piel alrededor de sus ojos irritada e hinchada.

Son solo ellos dos en la oficina por el momento.

La Sra. Trümper le pidió a su esposo que saliera después de los primeros tres intentos fallidos por hablar. La habitación estaba muy tensa. Tom había sido sacado de la habitación mucho antes.

Pero ahora, como sea, con solo la madre y el hijo presentes, ya no hay tanta tensión en el aire.

Son capaces de respirar.

La madre reprime un suspiro cuando su hijo simplemente se encoge de hombros como respuesta, la acción claramente no siendo una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Bill, cariño- Habla y gira completamente su cuerpo para encarar a la habitación. Su tono ha dejado de estar tenso y sonar irritado mientras intenta sacar una respuesta real de su silencioso hijo, incluso aceptar el usar la forma corta de su nombre que tanto le ha rogado usar por años. Suena raro saliendo de sus labios con un giro extraño de su lengua.

Los ojos de Bill se elevan rápidamente de la espléndida alfombra para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre a medio camino. Una de sus cejas esta levantada en curiosidad y confusión; es un hecho extraño escuchar ese nombre viniendo de su madre.

Sus ojos se conectan, los dos entablando una conversación silenciosa. Pena y confusión llenan cansados y viejos ojos; vergüenza, deshonra, humillación y aprehensión llenan los otros.

La conversación termina cuando la Sra. Trümper romper la conexión, su visión obstruida por sus parpados cerrados por largos segundos, su rostro sacudiéndose de lado a lado, su mente incapaz de comprender mientras siga en la negación -¿Por qué?- es la única palabra que maneja empujar de sus labios secos, sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

-¿_Por qué?_- Bill repite incrédulo, un resoplido cínico creciendo en su garganta. Se contiene -¿Por que qué, madre?

Los ojos de su madre se abren bruscamente y grita a pesar de la corta distancia en un tono tirante -¿Por qué cometerías un acto de ese tipo, Wilhelm?

El amistoso y corto apodo que de mala gana uso minutos antes ya no esta, su tono se vuelve crítico y crudo de nuevo.

La quijada de Bill se tensa notablemente, sus ojos se posan en el suelo.  
Se queda callado a pesar de lo mucho que desea discutir como respuesta.

-¿Por qué Wilhelm? Todo este tiempo y tú… ¿Qué pasa con Florence?- Ella enfatiza el nombre de la chica, llamando la atención de su hijo por unos lamentables momentos.

Los ojos del joven arden con una mezcla de ira y fastidio, la esquina de su boca elevándose en una mueca mientras escupe su maliciosa respuesta – ¡Florence nunca significo algo para mi, madre, y lo sabría si tan siquiera se hubiera molestado en prestar un poco de atención!

-Entonces ¡Por qué demonios arrastraste a la pobre e inocente muchacha por tanto tiempo si nunca tuviste la intensión-!

-¡Porque al menos ella era tolerable, madre!- Bill responde antes de dejar que su madre termine. Para el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo y lleva su mano derecha a su frente, donde empieza a darse masajes gentiles con el dedo pulgar y medio de la misma manera que uno lo haría para intentar mitigar, en vano, una migraña. Suspira profundo, sus ojos trazando de manera ausente el complejo e intrincado diseño de la alfombra debajo de sus pies descalzos; no se había preocupado por pelearse con un par de zapatos en su prisa por vestirse –Ella conocía mi intención desde el principio- Explica con un tono callado, negándose a dejar que su vista vague hacia su madre. Ya sabe la mirada que sus ojos van a atener, no necesita ver más decepción –Ella deseaba esta relación tanto como yo.

-Pero yo pensé… ustedes dos… se veían tan felices últimamente- Su madre contesta, deteniéndose mientras sopesa sus palabras y cambia el rumbo de su mente un par de veces.

Bill es incapaz de detener la risa cínica que escapa de lo profundo de su garganta –Porque Florence hizo lo que mejor saben hacer las chicas, madre- continua la risa en la misma manera cínica –ella se enamoró.

El hijo remueve su mano de la cabeza al escuchar el suspiro de asombro de su madre, que mucho se parece al grito que una madre lanzaría al escuchar las nuevas de un hijo comprometiéndose.

Él la mira de manera fría y dura, los brazos cruzados.

Su madre al inicio luce complacida, habiendo olvidado que los trajo a esta discusión en primer lugar. Así de fácil como perdió noción del caos que ocurría en realidad a su alrededor, volvió de nuevo a la terrible pesadilla viviente. Su rostro usualmente bello se pone pálido y vacio, su boca una vez más se pone seca mientas mira inexpresivamente a su hijo –Pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad?- pregunta, una pequeña pizca de esperanza en su tono de voz.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros cierra sus ojos por un momento antes de contestar monótonamente –Madre, ella nunca ha importado , no al menos para mí.

Una delgada arruga encuentra su lugar en los labios de la Sra. Trümper. Su respiración se vuelve profunda, un asentimiento rígido siguiéndole a las palabras de su hijo. Pero no puede evitar ser un poco curiosa –Nunca ha importado, ni siquiera un poquito…

-No, madre, no de esa manera- Contesta, meneando su cabeza continuamente hasta que una sonrisa sardónica y risible se cuela en su rostro –Ninguna de ellas ha importado. Ni una de ellas han significado algo para mi, ni una, madre, por qué nunca lo entendiste. No importa cuantas mujeres amables y respetables haya alejado, siempre encontrabas una para llenar ese hueco, clamando que esa sería la elegida, la única ¡y nunca entendías que esa vida no es para mí! Nunca he tenido ni el más ligero deseo de casarme con _alguna muchacha_ y empezar una familia, pero aún así nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad?

Las facciones del rostro de su madre se han endurecido, sus labios están apretados.  
La pesadilla ha regresado completa, pero no puede gritar como un niño y despertarse del terror.

-¿Qué maldita sea hay de malo en eso?- Pregunta, su voz atorándose en su garganta.

La cara de su madre se tensa, cada musculo pareciera contraerse de manera dolorosa.

Bill no la va a dejar escaparse con una respuesta silenciosa- Por favor, madre, ¿dime por qué es tan horrible una relación así? La llamaste locura, el pecado de los pecados, como si yo hubiera ido en algún tipo de masacre cuando lo que hice fue fijarme en los chicos en lugar de las mujeres…

-Está _mal_- La voz de su madre es tan baja la primera vez que se ve forzada a repetir una segunda, y mientras lo hace, cierra los ojos, parece como si estuviera sufriendo cuando las palabras tan severas dejan sus labios con el aura autoritativa de una decisión final.

De cualquier modo, su hijo no va a dejar que tan tangente respuesta sea la final – ¿Mal? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién dijo que esta mal?

La Sra. Trümper separa sus labios para hablar, pero rápidamente los cierra cuando se da cuenta que no tiene la respuesta. Lo más que puede decir es que _esta_ mal, y solo eso. Nunca aprendió por qué una relación de ese tipo esta mal, por qué la ven así y es prohibida, simplemente aprendió que _es_ incorrecto.

-No está mal-Bill dice después de que un buen tiempo ha pasado para que su madre responda. Los dilatados y decepcionados ojos de ella encuentran los suyos. –Madre, no lo está. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Es amor.

La Sra. Trümper cierra los ojos, una expresión compungida apoderándose de sus facciones otra vez. Sacude su cabeza, traga audiblemente y mantiene sus ojos cerrados pera evitar que miren a su hijo, no está segura de que pueda manejar el verlo justo en ese momento. –Es amor- Fuerza la respuesta con palabras frías –que nunca debió de haber sucedido.

-No, no sabes eso- Bill contraataca sin permitir que pase un segundo –Es un amor que no es diferente del amor que comparten usted y mi padre…

La Sra. Trümper finalmente abre sus ojos, aunque lucen fríos, con una mirada de odio dirigida solamente a su hijo –_Nunca_ te atrevas a comparar ese… ese… -Tartamudea con la palabra, incapaz de poderla decir.

-Amor- Bill le ayuda.

Le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo pero continua – _Nunca_ te atrevas a comparar eso con lo que tu padre y yo tenemos. Nunca.

Bill siente su quijada tensarse, sus dientes rechinando. Una ola de odio absoluto crece dentro de él, la ira hirviendo en su sangre mientras su ceño se desfrunce y se curva en una mirada aterradora. Echa un resoplido con su respiración temblorosa, un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Desea tanto acortar la distancia entre él y su madre y abofetearla. _Fuerte_. Quiere que le arda. Quiere ver que le duele, que sufra. Quiere ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La ola de rabia desaparece, porque sabe que nunca le pondría una mano encima a su preciosa madre. No podría hacer eso, por más que lo desee.

Se contenta con la pelea verbal, sabe qué palabras la harán quebrarse sin más.

-Pero yo lo amo, madre- susurra, una genuina sonrisa adornando sus labios al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Si son del coraje o de felicidad de admitir la seriedad de su relación directamente a su madre, no lo sabe. Pero no hace intento alguno de limpiar las lágrimas.

La Sra. Trümper se toma unos segundos para hacer la evaluación de su hijo, sus ojos escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, desde las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas hasta la sincera sonrisa que prevalece en sus facciones.

Se rompe por dentro.

Parpadea rápidamente y hace su camino hacia la puerta de la oficina de su esposo. Abriendo la enorme puerta de caoba ella escapa por el pasillo del primer piso y rápidamente encuentra al Sr. Trümper quien ha estado paseando impaciente a unos cuantos pies de la puerta de su oficina. Una ola de alivio la baña cuando cae contra el pecho de su esposo, sus brazos recargados sobre él y las lágrimas que ha retenido la última hora finalmente son liberadas como un aguacero en plena tormenta de verano.

El Sr. Trümper, envolviéndola protectoramente, levanta su mira de su descompuesta esposa cuando escucha las pisadas cautelosas caminando detrás, saliendo de la oficina.

Se encuentra con los ojos de su hijo.

Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de su esposa.

Aclara su garganta, preparándose para hablar, pero su esposa le gana.

-Por favor- murmura entre lágrimas, temblando en el abrazo de su esposo –Déjalo así por ahora. No puedo escuchar más.

-.-.-

-Tomi ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?- Bill pregunta, tragando mientras Tom lo arrastra abruptamente desde la entrada hacia el patio trasero, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Tom no responde, sólo continúa guiando a Bill a las profundidades del patio, sus manos agarradas fuertemente. Bill apenas acaba de terminar de explicar, con gran detalle, la conversación que tuvo con su madre. Los dos muchachos estaban sentados en el columpio en el porche. Sus voces eran bajas mientras platicaban, sus ojos continuamente desviándose en dirección de la puerta principal en caso de que el Sr. o la Sra. Trümper decidieran que era tiempo para otra plática. Afortunadamente, ninguno apareció.

Pero el muchacho de rastas sabe que está haciendo.

Ya lo tiene todo planeado en su cabeza.  
Es así como se supone que pase, ¿verdad?  
Él y Bill tienen una discusión con Madre y Padre y luego desaparecen milagrosamente.  
Es así como recuerda leerlo en el diario, quizás no palabra a palabra, pero algo parecido a esas líneas, piensa.

_El diario_, sus manos bajan instintivamente para sentir el bulto en el bolsillo frontal de su pantalón, pero sus dedos no rozan contra un bulto.

Su carrera se convierte en una caminata, su cabeza inclinándose para mirar su pierna. Mete su mano en el bolsillo en el que recuerda claramente colocar el diario, pero sus dedos regresan sosteniendo más nada que la tela de sus jeans e hilachas.

Sacude su cabeza y decide que debió de haberlo dejado junto a su equipaje en casa, en el futuro.

Ni siquiera pensando dos veces aparte de imaginar lo bueno que sería tener tan útil acordeón ahora, para asegurarse que esta haciendo las cosas correctamente, se gira hacia Bill.

Su ceño esta fruncido, confundido, mientras mira sobre el hombro de Tom la pipa de agua puesta ahí, en medio de la hierba solo un par de metros más adelante con su infame presencia. Sin embargo ahora que la mira notando ´por unos momentos, comienza a tomar un significado un tanto diferente. Su corazón comienza a latir más rápido en reacción, su mente entendiendo las abruptas acciones de Tom.

_Quiere que vaya con él_, lo siente, su respiración atorándose en su garganta cuando trata de tragar.

-No, Tomi- Comienza con la voz rota, las lágrimas comenzando a formase en sus ojos al tiempo que Tom sacude la cabeza y coloca su dedo índice contra sus labios, callando cualquier desacuerdo.

-Bill, tenemos que hacerlo.

La cabeza de cabellos negros revueltos se sacude de lado a lado.

-No tenemos otra opción- Tom continua retira sus dedo de los labios de Bill –No hay otra manera…

-¡No puedo solamente desaparecer, Tomi!

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- Tom de nuevo sacude la cabeza al no tener más palabras, sus ojos mirando el suelo mientras sus manos encuentran el camino para posarse en las caderas del otro. Levanta la mirada para encontrar la de Bill -¿No recuerdas cómo Gustav amenazó con actuar si lastimabas a Florence? No puedo dejar que te quedes aquí y arriesgar…

-Sólo estaba de hablador.

-¿Y qué si no es eso?- Pregunta creando el silencio entre los dos, sus palabras colgadas en el aire.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda con el pensamiento, pero no quiere pensar en eso, no justo ahora. Gustav no lo lastimaría realmente ¿verdad? No, no, claro que no –Lo estaba y estaré bien- Concluye después de un minuto, su tono frío.

-¿Y qué entonces, cuando esto se haga del conocimiento de los demás? Con Florence sabiéndolo, no creo que se quede en secreto por mucho más tiempo.

-La gente chismea todo el tiempo, Tom, no es nada nuevo para mi el estar en boca de todos- Bill rezonga y se aleja del agarre de Tom.

Los brazos del muchacho de rastas caen a sus costados. Puede sentir la tensión creciendo en el aire.

-Pero _ellos _no entenderán, Bill.

Bill aprieta los dientes, sabiendo que es verdad –No es razón suficiente para que yo huya y escape al futuro como un cobarde- casi grita, su voz elevándose cuando menciona el futuro.

-Bill, no puedes quedarte aquí.

-¿Y por qué no? Todo lo que he conocido está aquí- Bill dice, su voz sigue subiendo de volumen enojado.

Los hombros del otro caen unos milímetros.  
-Yo no estoy aquí- Responde muy bajo, inútilmente.

-¿Pero tu te quedarías?- Pregunta. Las cejas de Tom se fruncen ante la pregunta –Me estas preguntando que huya al futuro contigo, ¿pero te imaginas dejar atrás todo lo que tu conoces para quedarte aquí, en el pasado?

Los ojos de Tom miran el suelo.

-Pensé que no- Bill responde suavemente, la decepción evidente en su voz mientras se gira y comienza a caminar de regreso a su casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé, pero sé que no voy a dejar a mi familia atrás para desaparecer en el futuro.

Tom muerde su labio inferior mientras mira la espalda de Bill alejarse. Puede sentir la derrota ahogándolo; sus hombros caen ante una fuerza invisible. Su corazón se hunde en su pecho. Siente su agarre alrededor de Bill debilitarse cada segundo –Pero te amo- Dice como último intento.

Bill se detiene por un segundo, pero no se gira –También te amo, pero tú no entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo hacer. No puedo hacerlo ahora. No todavía.

Silencio.  
Bill continúa caminado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije antes? ¿Lo que te dije que mantuvieras presente para más tarde?- Lo intenta una última vez, su voz tensa y casi al filo de la derrota. No sabe que más hacer.

Otra vez Bill se detiene a medio camino, pero se niega a girarse.

Claro que recuerda lo que Tom le dijo antes, la frase ha estado repitiéndose constantemente en su confusión.

_Algunas_ _veces tienes que tomar esa oportunidad con el amor y aceptar… tomar esa carrera y saltar hacia el abismo con nada más que tu fe de que todo estará bien al final._

No tenía sentido hasta ahora.

_Sólo ten eso presente, para más tarde ¿de acuerdo?_

Bill suelta un suspiro suave. Cierra sus ojos con irritación cuando se da cuenta de que Tom había planeado llevárselo al futuro desde antes.

Pero no está listo para saltar así, no aún.

Tragando con dificultad e ignorando a su contradictorio corazón responde con tono frío –Si debe irse, entonces le sugiero que lo haga sin mí, Sr. Kaulitz.

-.-.-

Escucha el sonido de las hojas, una suave brisa levantándolas a corta distancia detrás de él.

Tom se aleja de la pipa negra y comienza a patear el tronco de un viejo y ancestral árbol no muy lejos. Su quijada está tensa de la furia, sus dientes están apretados unos contra otros, tanto que le duelen. Sus músculos están tensos sin razón y tiene la urgencia de golpear algo tan fuerte que se rompa en miles de pequeños y minúsculos pedacitos.

El olor de la derrota es fuerte.  
El peso de la derrota es insoportable.

Odia perder.  
Odia pelear con Bill.  
Y odia perder peleas contra Bill.

Él y el pelinegro nunca han peleado; si lo han hecho es muy rara la ocasión.

Y esta pelea, no sabe que pensar de ella. No sabe si es monumental o no. Si Bill está furioso realmente o sólo está enojado ante la idea de desaparecer tan pronto y cobardemente, no lo sabe. No sabe si debería de correr de regreso allí ahora mismo y disculparse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Todo lo que sabe es que quiere que Bill esté sano y salvo, en sus brazos, y alejado de cualquier cosa que lo pueda lastimar, lo que sólo puede asumir que está en el pasado.

Dándole al árbol un golpe final que lo hace sacudirse y las hojas temblar, se gira y se desliza sobre la corteza, su cara en una mueca de dolor. Se deja caer en el suelo, trae sus rodillas hacia su pecho y agacha la cabeza...

Nunca esperó alguna resistencia por parte de Bill. El diario no menciono la ligera posibilidad de que Bill fuera difícil y terco como para huir al futuro. El diario sólo menciona un pequeño segmento sobre una discusión entre su madre y su padre y luego brincó a la desaparición de Bill.

Pero aparentemente el diario estaba equivocado.  
¿Es eso posible?

Ha estado absolutamente correcto con todo lo demás, lo que deja a Tom con solo una explicación.

-Hice algo mal- Se susurra así mismo, su cabeza en sus brazos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de derrota caen desde sus mejillas sobre su regazo –Debí de haber hecho algo mal.

-.-.-

Bill esta sentado en el piso de su habitación, su espalda contra un lado de la cama, sus brazos abrazan sus rodillas en su pecho, y lágrimas embarradas en sus mejillas. El piso está duro y agonizantemente inconfortable, pero no pudo lograr acostarse en la cama y conserva un pedazo de sanidad. Ya lo intento, es la razón por la que esta sentado ahí, echo bolita. Allí arriba, solo puede oler el intoxicante aroma de Tom, recordándole de lo que sucedió hace rato y mandando su mente a un montón de diferente tangente y si hubieras. Cada segundo que permanecía sobre esa cama, su miedo se hacia peor.

El terror de no saber que será de él y Tom, del futuro, de su madre y su padre, de Florence, de Gustav, de cualquier alma viviente que lo descubra.

Quiere respuestas, claras y distintas.

Hay un ligero golpeteo que interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Mira hacia la puerta cerrada y gruñe –Por favor, Madre, no deseo hablar más por el momento- grita, un nuevo rio de lágrimas corre por sus ya secas mejillas.

La puerta se abre.

-¿Bill?

-Oh, James. Eres tú- Bill dice con un suspiro de tranquilidad, sus músculos relajándose cuando mira a su hermano menor sonreír y escurrirse en la habitación. Tiene algo que luce como un libro agarrado entre sus manos, cargándolo como un documento sagrado. El moreno levanta una ceja curioso, pasando su antebrazos por su cara mientras lloriquea. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

James mira el artículo en sus manos y de nuevo a su hermano con unas sonrisa cómplice, dejándose caer en el suelo junto a Bill –No estoy muy seguro- Admite en tono franco, cruzando sus piernas debajo de él, en estilo indio- Pero pienso que es mío realmente.

-¿Piensas?- Cuestiona, riéndose de la entusiasmada cara de su hermano. Mueve su mirada hacia el objeto – ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En tu piso.

Bill mira a su hermano con irritación, pero no le grita todavía. Después de todo, no parece ni luce como alguna de sus posesiones. –Déjame ver- dice, sus brazos ya extendidos. Su hermano obedece y le ofrece lo que parece ser un libro. Bill lo toma en sus manos y lo inspecciona por unos momentos, girándolo y recorriendo con sus dedos la cubierta de piel. –No es mío- susurra, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sus manos curiosas ya le dieron vuelta a la cubierta.

-No- James concuerda y se acomoda más cerca de su hermano, sus ojos mirando el libro –Pienso que le pertenece a Tom.

Bill acude su cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos escaneando las hojas, pero no comprende ninguna de las palabras que esta leyendo. –Pero no es la letra de Tom- Responde, recordando unas pocas cosas que Tom había escrito de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé, es mía.

La risa se escapa de Bill mientras mira más de cerca las páginas –James, tu no puedes escribir tan bonito.

-No, aún no puedo.

Bill frunce el ceño con confusión, quitando su vista de las páginas de lo que parece ser un diario para mirar a su hermano. No necesita decir nada para que su hermano se explique.

-Es del futuro- James explica de manera simple y sin derecho a replica –Intente leer algo de eso, pero realmente no tiene sentido. Todo es sobre esa tontería de tú y él en el futuro y yo visitándolos y diciéndoles como está el pasado, como si fueras a tener las agallas para vivir en el futuro, y nada de eso parece…

Bill deja de escuchar el resto de la explicación de su hermano y se ríe mientras regresa su atención al diario que tiene abierto entre sus manos. Al menos, finalmente reconoce su nombre y el de Tom apareciendo por toda la página. Revisa las hojas más de cerca, cambiando de una en una mientras sus ojos se dan cuenta de que hablan del futuro, un apartamento, carros, trabajos, y la familia de Tom… Su corazón se acelera y regresa al inicio de su diario, a la primera entrada.

Esta fechada a varios meses más adelante.

_21 de febrero de 1909_

_Visité a Bill y Tom hoy. No había visto a ninguno de los dos desde aquel día de agosto cuando Madre y Padre los encontraron… juntos. Aún no sé qué pasó excepto que los atraparon. Ellos aún no me dicen que estaban haciendo, al menos aún no. Debió de haber sido muy malo, considerando lo fuerte que Padre estaba gritando e incluso vi a Madre llorar. Sólo han sido unos pocos meses, pero Bill ha cambiado. Esta comenzando a parecerse a Tom más y más, luciendo como si también fuera del futuro. Ya no viste la mismo ropa de antes, en lugar de ellas, la ropa es más como esa que vi que usaba en la tira de fotografías que encontré en su escritorio. Creo que los llama Jeans, pero no estoy seguro. Hablaba sin parar un montón de nombres y sonidos desconocidos hoy. No puede recordar ni la mitad de ellos. Pero lucen felices. Me estuvieron diciendo de todo lo que han hecho desde que Bill desapareció y como han estado viajando un poco y cosas de esas, no sé, de acomodarse o establecerse o algo así. Y cuando le pregunté a Bill que porque desapareció ese día, dijo que yo fui una gran causa, de buena manera. Dijo que le di la seguridad de que realmente podría sobrevivir en el futuro. La seguridad que necesitaba antes de que pudiera irse…_

Bill para de leer y quita su vista del diario, mirando directamente a la pared plana en al lado opuesto de la habitación. Sus ojos están acuosos, pero no porque este triste. No, son lágrimas de tranquilidad las que están llenando sus ojos. Su corazón late un poco más rápido en su corazón, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su mente se vuelve loca, sus pensamientos se mueven de una idea a otra, imaginándose el futuro con Tom y él, juntos.

_El futuro…_

Una sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.

Por primera vez, esa palabra ya no tiene la misma connotación negativa que tuvo originalmente. Ahora tiene una sensación de aventura y emoción renovada, haciéndolo sentir como a un pequeño niño ansioso la noche antes de un gran viaje.

-¿Bill?- James pregunta, su tono ligeramente preocupado mientras observa las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su hermano. -¿Estás bien?

Su hermano mayor lo voltea a ver y le sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza –Estoy… Me siento estupendo, James, en serio- Trata de tranquilizarlo, limpiando las lágrimas mientras mantiene el diario firmemente agarrado. –Y gracias por esto- continua y se inclina para tomar a su hermano en un fuerte y agradecido abrazo –Muchas gracias, James.

El pequeño luce confundido casi incrédulo mientras observa a Bill levantarse del piso y caminar hacia la puerta -¿A dónde vas?

Bill se calma y se limpia más lágrimas mientras se gira y encara a James una última vez –A ver a Tom- dice con una fina sonrisa en su rostro, las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos. Sabiendo que está no es en verdad la última vez que verá a James, la espantosa idea de decirle adiós a su familia para siempre desapareció- Yo… no sé cuando estaré en casa de nuevo- comienza –pero, James, sólo recuerda que te quiero ¿está bien?

Las cejas de James se arrugan con confusión, su labio inferior debajo de sus dientes superiores, pero asiente entendiendo- está bien- responde, arqueando una ceja ante el comportamiento peculiar de su hermano.

-Muy bien, bueno… Tengo que irme, te veo luego- Dice, incapaz de encontrar palabras lo suficientemente buenas para tan significante momento, y se apresura a salir del cuarto, baja las escaleras, sale por la puerta frontal y rodee la casa rumbo al patio trasero, dejando atrás a un incrédulo hermano menor, a sus padres ignorantes, y todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado.

-.-.-

Bill sonríe mientras el aire levanta a su alrededor, sus ojos cerrados hasta que siente el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies. Sus dedos cosquillean con anticipación alrededor de la manija, los otros alrededor del diario. Su corazón retumba lento y pesadamente en su pecho, resonando en sus oídos con sonidos rítmicos.

-¿Bill?- La voz que ama pregunta antes incluso de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir los ojos.

Los abre y se gira en dirección a la voz, sus ojos posándose sobre Tom que reposa contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos hinchados -¿viniste?- pregunta, pasando su antebrazo por sus ojos mientras se apoya en el árbol para levantarse.

-Vine- Responde Bill con un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa excitada adornando sus labios.

-¿Qué… por qué cambiaste de idea?- Pregunta Tom mientras da cautelosos pasos en dirección de Bill.

El pelinegro mira el diario en sus manos y regresa su mirada a Tom con la misma curiosa y traviesa sonrisa en sus facciones –James- explica simplemente, agitando de manera ligera el diario en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que se acerca para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Mira el suelo, un sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas de manera infantil.

_Claro que fue James_, Tom piensa y sonríe, viendo el sonrojo crecer en las mejillas de Bill poniendo sus manos en los codos del otro –Mira, Bill- comienza gentilmente, no sabiendo por donde comenzar, frotando los brazos del pelinegro con sus manos –Lo siento, estaba pidiendo mucho de ti y no quise…

Bill le corta, inclinando su cabeza para unir sus labios en un casto beso que lo calla.

Tom cierra sus labios al mismo tiempo que el chico del pasado se aleja, aún sonriendo de manera curiosa; sus mejillas aún adornadas con una sombra rosada.

Y con la emoción del futuro escondida detrás de esa sonrisa, Bill finalmente admite en un susurro suave y confidencial:

-Tomi, yo… yo creo que estoy listo para hacer ese gran salto ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De nuevo por aquí. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Actualización semanal.**

_**Devi Riddle Black**_


	26. Un Hogar Destruido

**26.- **A Broken Home & A New Home

(Un Hogar Destruido y Un Nuevo Hogar)

-¡Voy a la casa de Georg!- Tom grita dentro de la casa y rápidamente cierra la puerta detrás de él, girando la manija y dejándola ir antes de que su madre tenga oportunidad de preguntarle dónde ha estado la mayor parte del día.

Después de todo, es su primer día en casa después de unas largas vacaciones de verano en casa de sus abuelos.  
Usualmente pasa el día paseando por ahí y ajustándose de nuevo a la vida en su casa de manera lenta, disfrutando su propia cama, su propio sofá, y todo lo demás que ha extrañado mientras estuvo lejos.

A parte de ponerse al tanto con cierta persona que extraño mientras estuvo fuera, su primer día en casa lo ha desperdiciado lejos de ella.

Son las 8:30 de la tarde y a lo mucho ha llegado para decirle hola a su querida madre. Aparentemente no tiene mucho tiempo para tan insignificantes asuntos. Dentro y fuero, va y viene, infiltrándose en su propia casa antes de hacer una rápida salida hacia el temprano y húmedo atardecer de uno de lo últimos días de agosto, una bolsa de lona detrás de él mientras deja que palabras falsas salgan de su boca como excusa por su salida.

Su pequeña mentira blanca no será notada cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él.

Si alguien lo viera descender los escalones de la puerta frontal, podrían ver que su supuesto destino es una mera mentira.

Si uno viera al joven de rastas caminar por el sendero del patio y dar una vuelta hacia la izquierda, se daría cuenta de que se dirige en dirección contraria de la que se encuentra la casa de su amigo.

Si lo observaran todo el camino hasta el punto donde detiene sus pasos, se topa frente a frente con un joven de cabellos negros ansioso, de una edad similar, y deja caer la bolsa a sus pies antes de unir sus manos, verían que este joven no tiene intenciones de visitar a Georg.

Mirarían mientras se inclina y atrapan sus labios en un beso gentil, animoso, haciendo una promesa silenciosa de que todo estará bien mientras sella sus palabras mudas con un beso de amor.

Si han mirado tanto, verían el miedo que reside en los ojos angelicales del muchacho cuando los abre lentamente, y notarían la incertidumbre que desaparece antes de que Tom tenga oportunidad de notarla.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunta con voz delicada, sosteniendo suavemente el rostro de Bill entre sus cálidas manos. Sus labios se fruncen con inquietud, sus ojos buscan los de Bill por alguna pisca de incertidumbre, por cualquier signo de bandera roja que lo detenga ahora y lo deje regresar a casa, de vuelta al pasado.

Bill fuerza una sonrisa y asiente, apartando los ojos un momento para alejar la incertidumbre que se atrevió a quedarse –Estoy seguro-replica de todos modos. Sus brazos se aferran más alrededor de Tom, sus dedos aferrándose a la familiar playera de una manera necesitada. Después de mirar rápidamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tom, regresa su mirada para encontrar la del otro muchacho. Su sonrisa forzada desaparece mientras parpadea para quitar unas pocas lágrimas indeseables. -De todos modos, no puedo regresar ahí -agrega con voz temblorosa.

-Pero si quieres regresas¿r-Tom dice en contra de sus propios deseos –Puedes. No tienes que decir adiós, aún no.

Un sollozo ahogado escapa de la garganta de Bill, sacando consigo un par de inevitables lágrimas. Tom quita el líquido salado con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Bill, no tienes que irte—

-Tengo que- Lo interrumpe con voz suave, evitando que más lágrimas escapen tragando fuertemente. Se queda callado mientras el otro continua atrapando las lágrimas con sus cariños, y recupera la compostura lo mejor que puede en ese estado –Quiero decir- habla después de un minuto - no es un adiós para siempre… ¿verdad?

Tom sonríe y acaricia el cabello de Bill con su mano derecha –Claro que no es para siempre- Responde, sabiendo que puede usar el diario como una prueba tranquilizadora –James vendrá a visitarnos.

El labio inferior de Bill tiembla cuando trata de contenerse, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer fuerte. No desea llorar y quebrarse de esa manera. No sabe por que esta actuando tan tontamente. Realmente no es tan grande el problema, ¿verdad? No es para siempre, sabe que no, pero se siente tan permanente. Escapando de su familia, del pasado, del caos que dejo atrás; es un gran salto, y lo sabe.

Sintiéndose perdido en sus propias emociones, se abre paso en el agarre de Tom y colapsa contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que el muchacho futurista siente como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones.

Aunque no se queja.  
No quita a Bill o tan siquiera intenta aflojar su agarre.

En lugar de eso, aferra sus brazos a su alrededor para mantenerlo cerca, inclinando su cabeza para posarla sobre la de Bill.

Patea la bolsa entre sus pies, aventándola al otro lado de la acera mientras sostiene a Bill en sus brazos. No separa sus labios para preguntar que esta mal o tratar de ofrecer algunas palabras sosas para tranquilizarlo. Él sabe que Bill no necesita eso justo ahora.

Todo lo que necesita es esa sensación de seguridad, esa sensación de amor.

Necesita sentir ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

Necesita saber que pertenece a algún lado, a donde sea.  
Si pertenece al pasado o al presente, no le importa.

Sólo desea pertenecer a algún lado, y si ese lugar es simplemente en los brazos de Tom, entonces que así sea.

Cuando Tom siente que el agarre de su compañero se afloja un poco, después de un par de minutos de significante silencio han pasado, sabe que es seguro moverse un poco más. Se aleja solo lo suficiente para mirar a Bill a los ojos.

Logra captar un destello de incertidumbre, seguido de una ola de determinación parpadear en esas oscuras y hermosas irises enfrente de él.

Sabiendo que Bill no puede regresar a casa, descarta la duda y aprieta su mano.

-Vamos- murmura con una sonrisa, señalando a la derecha con un ligero movimiento de cabeza –salgamos de aquí.

+.+.+.+

-Sra. Kaulitz, le vamos a pedir que por favor trate de calmarse. Ya regresará si le da un poco de tiempo. Recuerde que apenas han sido 24 horas. No podemos llamarlo todavía un caso de niños perdidos- Una oficial trata de tranquilizar a la Sra. Kaulitz mientras sale por la puerta frontal para reunirse con su compañero en el auto. Se gira con un pie fuera de la casa, su mano aún en la perilla. Frunciendo el ceño ante las mejillas llena de lágrimas, baja la voz –Mire, sólo relájese. Estoy segura que su hijo está bien ¿de acuerdo?

Los hombros de la Sra. Kaulitz se sacuden mientras trata de retener los sollozos detrás de un pañuelo húmedo, gastado y roto, pero trata de asentir al mismo tiempo.

Con un suspiro, la oficial deja la puerta regresar a su lugar y vuelve a entrar a la casa –Sra. Kaulitz- dice y guía despacio a la frágil mujer hacia el sillón –trate de relajarse. Sé que es difícil, pero piénselo. Es el final del verano, los adolescentes siempre se ponen un poco rebeldes ante el pensamiento de que la escuela va a comenzar de nuevo. El probablemente sólo… ¿tiene novia?

Simone sacude la cabeza, redoblando el pañuelo en sus manos –No, ninguna que yo sepa- responde suavemente.

-Entonces simplemente escapo con unos cuantos de sus amigos y se olvido de llamar. Dele tiempo, ¿por favor? Ya regresará o llamará. Por mientras, sólo… relájese, ¿si?- Le sonríe a Simone de forma tranquilizadora y se dirige a la puerta una vez más.

Antes de que ponga los dos pies fuera de la casa, la madre la detiene preguntándole -¿y si no regresa?

La oficial mira sobre su hombro a la Sra. Kaulitz directamente a los ojos en la habitación –Si no regresa por su voluntad –le envía otra sonrisa tranquilizadora –_entonces _nosotros lo encontraremos.

Simone no dice más mientras cierra la puerta y se queda sola en el silencio de su casa a las altas horas de la noche. Por mucho que desee creer cada palabra que la oficial le ha dicho, por mucho que desee no preocuparse y automáticamente creer que todo estará bien en poco tiempo, no puede.

Su mente no se lo permite.

Y en el silencio su mente comienza a preguntarse, su imaginación tiene la oportunidad de crear ideas precipitadas.

Así mientras se sienta ahogándose en sus sollozos en el mismo pañuelo sucio, su mente se llena de pensamientos de los peores escenarios, imaginando una llamada de uno de los oficiales después de encontrar un cuerpo tirado en alguna zanja a un lado de una carretera desierta.

Un llanto ahogado escapa de su garganta.

+.+.+.+

Bill despierta de su sueño, estirándose mientras se despabila y abre los ojos, un bostezo abriendo su boca. Esta apunto de girarse hacia otro lado cuando se da cuenta que no está en una cama.

No solamente no es una cama, tampoco está en una habitación.

O una casa…

Salta en asiento y se aferra a los reposabrazos con ambas manos, agarrándolos fuertemente, sus ojos se agrandan mientras su entorno en movimiento lo saca de cualquier sueño en cuestión de segundos.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Bill gira su cabeza hacia el sonido de una voz familiar, soltando el aliento que tenía retenido cuando se encuentra cara a cara con un sonriente Tom. Su corazón comienza a latir más despacio como inmediata respuesta a su cuerpo relajándose, y sus manos sueltan los reposabrazos, la tensión y el miedo lentamente abandonando su cuerpo mientras mira alrededor del compartimiento.

No es una muy _linda_ introducción.

Es un vehículo largo pero muy compacto, Bill supone. Hay gente por todos lados, la mayoría dormitando o leyendo, y hay un olor… muy fuerte arruinando el aire.

Hace una mueca mientras respira.

Mientras la mano de Tom encuentra la suya, sus dedos entrelazándose de manera natural, retrae sus ojos de estudiar los rostros de la gente cerca para una vez más encontrase con un familiar par de ojos café, tan similares a los de él.

-¿Estás bien?- Tom pregunta, agachando la cabeza intentando mantener su conversación privada.

Los ojos de Bill rápidamente recorren la cabina, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo responder. Con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, responde -¿Dónde estamos exactamente, Sr. Kaulitz?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Tragando con dificultad mientras observa su alrededor de nuevo, sacude su cabeza despacio –Sólo ligeramente-Pone una cara de disgusto cuando mira a un hombre al otro lado sonarse la nariz de manera repugnante en un pañuelo arrugado -¿cómo llamas a esta…- se atora con las palabras mientras se gira de nuevo hacia Tom, la inquietud aun visible en el ceño y en su rostro –esta _cosa_?

Tom sonríe humorísticamente mientras analiza su alrededor –Es un autobús- dice con suavidad, deseando no tener que dar una explicación detallada. –Tú sabes. Es un trans…

-¡Oh, cierto!- Bill lo interrumpe, su rostro iluminándose con éxtasis al reconocer la palabra –Tenemos de estos- continua. Su rostro se opaca un poco mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo al interior poco atractivo del autobús. –Pero son un poco diferente a los que tenemos en casa.

-Te apuesto a que sí- El muchacho de rastas se ríe gentilmente a su lado.

Bill respira profundo, una suave sonrisa ganando terreno en sus facciones mientras la mano de Tom se aprieta alrededor de la suya. Se reacomoda en el asiento, girándose un poco para recostarse sobre un lado de su compañero mientras separa sus manos y con gusto descansa en una posición más familiar debajo del brazo que se acomoda seguramente en sus hombros. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, deja caer su cabeza contra la parte interior del ante brazo de Tom mientras sus ojos ven el escenario pasar a través de la ventana.

Están en el campo, Bill nota, viendo las praderas hermosas pasar. Está callado y parece lo suficientemente tranquilo a primera vista, pero no se parece a ninguno de los paisajes que hay alrededor de su casa o del pueblo, y el ocasional poste de teléfono no esta ayudando en nada a desafiar ese hecho.

Su estómago se encoje ante el pensamiento de su hogar.

Sus pensamientos se van por la tangente, disparándole imágenes y preguntas a su ya confusa mente. Preguntas de cómo su madre reaccionará cuando se despierte para encontrar que su hijo aún no ha regresado desde el día anterior, como su padre reaccionará, cómo crecerá James como un solo hijo en lo que solía ser una familia de cuatro.

Imagina a su madre pensando lo peor, su padre no teniendo otra opción más que consolarla, y James simplemente estaría confundido.

Su corazón se acelera por un momento en su pecho, su estomago se aprieta un poco más.

Sólo puede adivinar que sucederá con Florence y que tan rápido el escándalo se esparcirá por el pueblo. Después de todo, Gustav _le había_ advertido que tomaría represalias si a Bill se le ocurría lastimar a Florence.

Pero, Bill se recuerda con una ola de malestar abrazando su cuerpo, Tom le prometió que todo estaría bien.

El diario decía que todo estaría bien al final. James lo dijo en el diario.  
Le dio a Bill la tranquilidad de que estaba bien irse. El diario lo decía.

_Todo es un poco tono, ¿no?_ Bill se pregunta mientras se remueve en el asiento, colocando su cabeza en una posición más cómoda sobre el pecho tibio de Tom _Poner tanta fe en un pequeño diario, es más que un poco tonto_.

Pero no quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que el diario esté incorrecto, no justo ahora, al menos.

-¿Tomi?- pregunta, sacando a su mente del diario y de esos pensamientos de anhelo por su hogar.

-¿hm?

-¿A dónde dijiste que vamos?- No se gira para mirar a Tom, pero mantiene sus ojos en el escenario de afuera.

Siente a Tom moverse debajo de él, deslizándose en una posición más cómoda en el asiento- Vamos a quedarnos con… alguien que conozco- Responde de manera suave, su voz sonando casi dormido –Vive hacia el norte.

-¿Quién es él?

Hay un momento de silencio, Tom vacila antes de contestar –Un pariente.

-¿ah?- La voz de Bill se eleva de tono antes la mención de familia -¿Significa que es un pariente mío, también?

Tom suelta una risilla por lo bajo que Bill solo siente a través de la vibración en el pecho de Tom –No- dice- Es del otro lado de la familia.

+.+.+.+

-Fui demasiado lejos esta vez, Mark, realmente lo hice- La Sra. Trümper murmura con voz temblorosa, dándole la espalda a su esposo y al resto de la habitación mientras esta parada cerca de la ventana. Sus ojos escanean el jardín frontal enfocados, llenos de esperanza. Sin embargo, la esperanza muere pronto mientras ve nada más que el soso patio sin un solo movimiento que ha estado observando cuidadosamente toda la mañana.

El Sr. Trümper aclara su garganta y permanece cerca de la entrada del recibidor -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- pregunta, su propia voz llena de fatiga.

Su esposa le mira por sobre el hombro, observándolo por solo un milisegundo antes de quitarle la vista y volverla a su previa posición, mirando el patio por cualquier signo de movimiento –No lo sé- Le responde a su esposo con la voz perdida –No me he preocupado por ponerle atención al tiempo.

-Mm, ¿has dormido?- cierra uno de sus gemelos en el lugar correcto en su traje.

La Sra. Trümper se gira ante el sonido y mira a su esposo de pies a cabeza, encontrándolo completamente vestido y arreglado. –Tú…- comienza y se detiene, su tono tirante. Se mueve sobre sus pies y abraza sus propios brazos, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, y termina con voz temblorosa -¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy?

Mira como su esposo suelta un suspiro, sus hombros alzándose y cayendo de forma mecánica en su rígido traje. –Hay cosas que necesitan hacerse, Eleanor, estás consiente de eso –responde sin quitar la vista de sus gemelos.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar en un día como este?

-¿Un día como qué?- cierra el otro gemelos en su lugar.

-Un día como…-La Sra. Trümper arrastra las palabras, las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos –Mark, nuestro hijo esta _perdido_, ¿y tu puedes simplemente irte?

No hay respuesta otra que un suspiro molesto. La señora espera hasta que sus ojos encuentran los de su esposo antes de atreverse a decir otra palabra. Los ojos de él, se da cuenta, no son nada como los de ella. Son pequeños y brillantes, de mirada dura, escondidos por un par de lentes rayados. Son de un color entre azul y gris muy parecido al color de la pizarra. Ella solía amar ver dentro de esos ojos y mirar la sombra de un pacífico y vívido cielo en ellos, pero ahora, mientras mira del otro lado de la recepción a su esposo, no siente amor alguno o regocijo por esos ojos. No hay una pizca de tristeza o siquiera rastros de arrepentimiento es esas irises pálidas.

No hay remordimiento.

-Ni siquiera te importa… ¿verdad?- La Sra. Trümper pregunta, su voz quebrándose mientras mira fijamente a su esposo con incredulidad.

Él vacila con su respuesta.

-¡Tú no!- Su esposa casi chilla, cubriéndose la boca con su mano mientras lágrimas comienzan a caer libremente de sus ojos, rodando por los senderos secos de sus ya manchadas mejillas. -¡Nuestro _hijo_ esta perdido y ni siquiera te importa!

-Me importa, Eleanor, claro que me importa- Responde con voz severa que revela todo menos preocupación.

La mujer llorosa cerca de la ventana sacude su cabeza, incrédula. –¿Entonces como puedes tan siquiera irte?- pregunta casi murmurando.

-Porque han sido ya tres días.

Se escucha un grito apagado cuando la Sra. Trümper se gira hacia la ventana, una mano cubriendo ligeramente sus labios entreabiertos. -¿Tres días?- Su voz se eleva con silenciosa histeria -¿en serio a pasado tanto tiempo?- Mira a través de la ventana, sus ojos mirando desde el siniestro cielo gris hacia la hermosa hierba verde en el jardín, todo el camino tratando de enfocar a través de sus lágrimas. Su mano libre se agarra de un lado del marco de la ventana, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la madera adornada mientras su otra mano deja de cubrir su boca y caer para quedar inerte en su costado- Es.. eso- Trata de hablar con voz histérica – No puede haber sido tanto tiempo… No… no, no aún.

Casi brinca cuando una mano se posa en su hombro, los dedos apretando sólo lo suficiente para que se gire.

-Eleanor- El hombre comienza en lo que intenta ser una voz suave- necesitas tomarte un día libre- Mira la cara de su esposa, sus ojos moviéndose de su revuelto cabello sin cuidar, hacia los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, hasta las arrugas de preocupación que ya tienen tiempo de haberse asentado sobre su frente.

Por su apariencia, ella ha envejecido años en tan sólo unos cuantos días.

El Sr. Trümper oculta un suspiro y guía a su esposa a una silla cercana, una que no observa a la ventana. –Si Wilhelm desea regresar a casa, regresará por si solo- dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la silla- Que te quedes mirando por la ventana no lo hará aparecer mágicamente, Eleanor, por mucho que ambos deseemos que sucediera.

Su esposa eleva su cabeza repentinamente, una mirada dura plantada en sus ojos mientras encuentra la cara del hombre con sus ojos. Sin embargo no habla. Esta muy consiente de que sus miradas esperanzadas de ver algún movimiento en el jardín no traerán a su hijo en ese momento- Pero puede desearlo.

-Eleanor.

Mira a su esposo a los ojos.

-Él no se fue por tu culpa- Le asegura, su voz gentil. -Sabes eso ¿verdad?.

La madre rompe el contacto visual.

-Amor, necesitas parar de culparte a ti misma por esto- continua, su mano encontrando el camino hacia el ahora mojado cuello de su esposa, sus dedos quitando las lágrimas –No hiciste algo malo. Quizás esto es lo mejor, Eleanor. Quizás es tiempo de que Wilhelm se mueva y comience una vida propia—

-Detente.

-Ele—

-Mark, por favor- Se aleja del toque de su esposo, volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado –Solo… ve a trabajar.

Cerrando sus ojos, espera hasta que el sonido de las pisadas llega a sus oídos antes de atreverse a mover. Mientras la puerta principal se cierra, la cansada madre se levanta de su silla y la empuja por el piso, girándola para que ahora mira al ventana. Se para junto a ella por un momento, su brazo descansando en lo alto del respaldo, y mira a su esposo caminar por la vereda y girar hacia la calle. Un rastro de enojo la atraviesa mientras lo mira alejarse tan fácilmente, tan libre, sin embargo también quiere llorar por ese simple hecho.

Con su esposo ya fuera de vista, la Sra. Trümper lentamente se sienta en la silla y vuelve a posar sus ojos en lo tranquilidad del jardín frontal.

Esperando.

+.+.+.+

-Wow- Bill susurra al entrar a la habitación frente a Tom, sus ojos agrandándose con deleite cuando las luces se encienden. Mira a su alrededor, su quijada colgando ligeramente mientras observa los agradables colores. –Los hoteles han cambiado profundamente en décadas- comenta con voz suave y sorprendida, robando una rápida vista del baño.

Tom deja caer la bolsa de viaje contra la pared después de cerrar la puerta del hotel y mira alrededor.

Es una habitación relativamente pequeña y barata, con una cama doble, y definitivamente no es nada fuera de lo ordinario. Y aunque luzca tan simple y gastada a los ojos de Tom, para los de Bill esta más allá de lo humilde.

El chico de rastas no puede evitar sonreír mientras mira como Bill se mueve por la habitación, sus ojos brillando con emoción ante todo lo nuevo que ve. Parece un niño, completamente asombrado y entusiasmado por todo lo que ve y toca.

Se detiene en la cabecera de la cama y pasa sus dedos por las blancas almohadas de imitación, sonriendo mientras levanta su mirada de la cama para mirar a Tom.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta resistiendo el sonrojarse.

Tom sonríe gentilmente y se acerca a él. –Nada- responde, colando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Bill.

-¿Entonces por qué me está mirando tan intensamente, Sr. Kaulitz?

-¿Lo estaba haciendo?

Bill siente sus mejillas un poco calientes mientras Tom acaricia su cuello con la punta de su nariz juguetonamente –Lo hacía- dice entre risitas, sus parpados cerrándose después de sentir un par de labios presionar un delicado beso en la curva de su cuello. Los labios se quedan en su piel por un momento, pronto rompiendo el contacto solo para vacilar meros centímetros lejos. Tiembla cuando el cálido aliento golpea su cuello como si fueran cosquillas. -¿Tomi?- pregunta después de dudar un momento.

-¿Hmm?

-¿En qué estás pensando justo ahora?

El cálido aliento acaricia su cuello una vez más –En ti.

Se ríe por lo bajo, agachando su cabeza ante la respuesta de Tom -¿Qué cosas de mí?- pregunta, su voz no más fuerte que un murmullo mientras sus ojos viajan por la longitud del brazo de Tom, sus curiosos dedos siguiendo su mirada.

Hay una pausa antes de que el muchacho responda. Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de la cintura del moreno y lo atrae un poco más cerca, enterrando ligeramente su rostro en los ya familiares mechones de cabello negro. Respira, sonriendo para si mismo. –De lo asombroso que eres- responde, fallando en esconder su felicidad . –Quiero decir, esto es el 2008 y tú estás… tú estás aquí. Aún no puedo creerlo.

-Lo sé, estoy teniendo problemas para creerlo yo también- Bill dice, su voz inaudita. Siente un extraño jalón en su estomago, recordándole del nudo que sintió en el autobús esa mañana. Nunca sintió algo como eso este día. Es miedo, está muy consiente de eso, pero allí parece haber un rastro de emoción mezclada también.

-¿Qué sucede?

Bill alza sus ojos para encontrar a Tom mirándolo directamente, no más sosteniéndolo cerca.

-No lo sé- dice, alejando su mirada de Tom por un momento –Supongo que sólo estoy cansado.

Un gentil toque en su mejilla causa que Bill engarce su mirada con la Tom una vez más -¿Estás seguro que eso es todo?- Tom pregunta, recorriendo con su pulgar calloso la mejilla del pelilargo. Su frente se arruga mientras observa a Bill morder su labio inferior antes de asentir rígidamente en respuesta.

No es una acción muy convincente.

Sin embargo, Tom no es estúpido, sabe que hay algo más que fatiga cansando a Bill. Pero también sabe que Bill no esta de humor para soltar sus pensamientos en este momento.

_Probablemente solo extrañe su casa._ Razona consigo mismo y le manda una sonrisa gentil al pelinegro -¿Por qué no tomas un baño para relajarte?- Pregunta, aún acunando la mejilla de Bill en su mano.

-¿Un baño?- Bill alza una ceja -¿para relajarme?

Riéndose divertido, Tom coloca su mano en la estrecha espalda de Bill y lo guía hacia el baño. Empuja la puerta para abrirla con la punta de su zapato y enciende la luz. –Vamos, ayudará- trata de explicarle a Bill.

El chico junto a Tom mira la tina de baño con una mirada desconcertante apoderándose de sus facciones. Es bastante diferente del baño que tienen en casa, aunque claramente puede ver las similitudes. -¿Qué quieres decir con que ayudará?

-Calmará tus nervios- Tom dice, guiándolo un poco más adentro en el baño.

-Pero no estoy… _tan_ sucio- Bill jala el collar de su playera y olfatea, haciendo una mueca -¿o sí?

El muchacho de rastas se ríe y sacude su cabeza, caminando hacia la regadera. –No, no es eso- dice, recogiendo la esponjosa toalla blanca del filo de la tina y colocándola sobre el inodoro cerrado. Agarra una pequeña botella y un objeto chiquito envuelto en algún tipo de papel del lavabo y los pone sobre en la parte trasera de la regadera. Girándose, le sonríe a Bill y elimina la distancia entre ellos. Delicadamente poniendo un mechón de pelo travieso detrás de la oreja del pelinegro, explica –Te ayudará a relajarte, Bill. Han sido un par de días muy largos, lo sé, y estoy seguro que tomar un lindo y tibio baño te ayudara a relajarte finalmente, ¿de acuerdo?

Bill suelta un suspiro ligero, sus ojos pasando a Tom por un segundo para mirar la regadera una vez más. Nunca ha escuchado un plan tan más raro antes; los baños eran estrictamente para limpiar la suciedad y mugre del día – no para _relajarse_.

_Pero suena agradable_, tiene que admitirlo.

-Esta bien- cede con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, sonriéndole a Tom.

+.+.+.+

Tom salta, maldiciendo al haberse accidentalmente golpeado la cabeza contra la cabecera, después de escuchar un fuerte "bang" desde el baño. Es el primer sonido que escucha desde hace media hora además del rocío rítmico del flujo del agua desde la regadera en el otro cuarto, y no suena como un muy amigable "bang". Normalmente lo ignoraría; la gente siempre esta tirando la barra de jabón o la botella del shampoo.

Pero este sonido… no lo puede ignorar tan fácilmente.

Sin perder un segundo, apaga la televisión puesta de forma opuesta a la cama y hace su camino al baño. Se detiene afuera de la puerta cerrada, mirando la madera en la opaca luz mientras escucha.

Al principio todo lo que escucha es el mismo silbido de la regadera, pero entonces sus oídos captan un sonido que esta fuera de lugar.

-¿Bill?- pregunta a través de la puerta. Gira la perilla y abre la puerta solo un poco. -¿Bill?

Se escucha el sonido del agua del otro lado de la habitación, mezclado con unos cuantos quejidos ahogados que Tom puede apenas escuchar sobre la regadera aún abierta. –Bill ¿todo bien ahí?- Trata de nuevo a través de la pequeña abertura entre la puerta y la pared, escuchando cuidadosamente.

Los quejidos aumentan de volumen, causando que los ojos de Tom se abran con sorpresa mientras avienta la puerta del baño y entra apresuradamente, no importándole que la puerta golpe contra la pared –Oh mi Dios, Bill…

La cortina esta recogida y aventada fuera del camino al frente de la regadera. El agua aún está corriendo al máximo. Y sentado en la orilla exterior de la tina con su espalda a la puerta, esta Bill, enredado en una de las toallas que Tom puso a un lado antes. Esta encorvado, su cabeza esta colgando entre sus hombros temblorosos, su cabello húmedo goteando sobre su espalda desnuda.

Cuidadosamente, Tom camina hacia la regadera y alcanza el grifo, empujando el pomo para cerrarla. Mir abajo hacia el drenaje y encuentra que el jabón de regalo aún esta envuelto, aunque terriblemente mojado, junto a la pequeña botella de shampoo. Ignora los objetos tirados en el momento y gira su cabeza hacia Bill.

Aún esta mirando a sus pies en la pequeña alberca de agua esperando vaciarse, no sintiendo la entrada de Tom.

Sin decir una palabra, Tom se agacha y se sienta en la orilla de la tina junto a Bill, pero mira en la otra dirección.

Espera por un minuto aproximadamente, escuchando los pequeños lloriqueos resonar en la habitación.  
Espera por algo que se necesite decir, pero pronto caen victimas del silencio.  
Ninguno de los dos habla por unos cuando minutos.

Varios minutos después Bill finalmente dice –Me he ido- su voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

Tom gira su cabeza para mirarlo -¿ido?

Bill también gira su cabeza, encontrando la mirada del muchacho. Sus ojos están hinchados, sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas. Su labio inferior tiembla mientras mira el rostro de Tom, sus ojos recorriendo las facciones rápidamente antes de posarse de nuevo sobre esas hermosas irises. –Me he ido, Tomi- susurra, las lágrimas que se había detenido momentáneamente de nuevo fluyen. Trata de mantener su rostro inmutable, trata de mantenerse fuerte, pero se rompe. El llanto escapa de su garganta, su rostro se contorsiona cuando el dolor arremete con más fuerza.

Cae contra Tom en cuestión de segundos, doblando sus brazos contra su pecho mientras Tom lo abraza con fuerza, manteniéndolo cerca.

-Me he ido- Continua diciendo entre su llanto en la playera de Tom, su voz ahogada y débil. Sus sollozos se convierten en quejidos de dolor y se aprieta más en los brazos de Tom, esperando nada más que desaparecer en el hueco que forman los brazos, el pecho y el regazo de su novio. Desea ser más pequeño para poder caber ahí sin dificultad. Lo intenta, se mueve en medio de sus lágrimas, retorciéndose y girando para tratar de que suceda, pero sus piernas son demasiado largas al igual que su torso y sus brazos están demasiado en el camino. Aceptando la derrota de nunca encogerse, su llanta se duplica.

Tom cuidadosamente baja del dilo de la tina hacia el suelo mientras Bill comienza a retorcerse continuamente en sus brazos. Una vez en el suelo, coloca al lloroso muchacho completamente sobre su regazo, acunándolo en sus brazos como a un niño. –Shh- susurra en el cabello mojado de Bill mientras busca por otra toalla cercana que gentilmente coloca sobre los hombros y la espalda desnuda del muchacho, dejándola como una sabana –Shh, Bill. Estás bien. No te has ido, Bill. Estás justo aquí…

El llanto se suaviza con las palabras tranquilizadoras de Tom, pero están muy lejos de detenerse. Bill escucha las palabras repetitivas a través de sus sollozos, a través del caos que son sus pensamientos en su cabeza. Se retuerce en el regazo de Tom, escondiendo su rostro en la ahora húmeda playera del muchacho de rastas –No existo- susurra.

-Bill, shh, sí existes. Estás aquí, Bill. Estoy aquí. Tú existes—

-No, no es cierto- Bill lo interrumpe, su voz un poco más fuerte mientras aleja su cabeza ligeramente del pecho de Tom- Me he ido, Tomi.

-Bill—

-He sido borrado.

Sus palabras se quedan en el aire por un largo rato, su significado entrando en sus cabezas y causando que sus lágrimas fluyan más fuertes mientras se atraganta con otro sollozo. Se agarra de la playera húmeda de Tom, retorciendo el algodón mojado entres sus dedos mientras trata de olvidar lo que ha dicho. Mira la camiseta de su compañero a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llorando silenciosamente mientras trata desesperadamente de enfocarse en el ahora, en el presente, en el futuro.

Pero incluso mientras trata de permanecer en el presente, sus pensamientos se vuelven al pasado. El enojo, su madre sollozante, la confusión, gritos, amenazas… jala más fuerte de la camisa cuando piensa en James.

-Bill… shh, vamos…

Escucha los intentos de Tom por silenciarlo, deseando que pudiera parar su llanto, pero cada vez que trata de retenerlos ellos mismos fuerzan su salida. Muerde su labio y esconde su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Tom, tratando de encogerse una vez más –Yo no… No quiero ser borrado, Tomi- logra hablar con un pequeño chillido contra el pecho de su compañero

El pecho de Tom se aprieta con las palabras de Bill, dichas con ese tono tan indefenso.

Lo hacen sentir impotente. Quiere abrir la boca decir algo reconfortante, algo que haga que las lágrimas se detengan, algo que termine con el dolor y haga que todo este bien de nuevo.

Con cada sollozo que no puede detener, se siente más débil.

_¿A quién estoy engañando?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Bill. _No puedo cuidarlo. No pertenece aquí. No puedo forzarlo a que se quede aquí._ Cierra los ojos cuando otro sollozo doloroso llega a sus oídos. _Nunca debí de haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí._

Retiene un suspiro, preguntándose por qué pensó que esto funcionaría en primer lugar. Es ridículo ¿verdad? ¿Sacar a alguien de su hogar y empujándolo a un lugar desconocido cien años en el futuro?

_Necesito llevarlo a casa_.

Y entonces recuerda el diario y a James y todo lo que les ha prometido.

_Todo lo de las historias que has escuchado sucederá_, recuerda leer en la carta que su abuelo le dio departe de James.

El pequeño no mentiría sobre algo como esto, ¿o sí? Si hizo una declaración tan clara y se aseguró que el mensaje fuera pasado por generaciones, debió de haber estado bastante confiado sobre eso, ¿o no? Él no haría todo ese trabajo con estos diarios y haber hecho observaciones tan descriptivas durante año si no estuviera seguro que su trabajo funcionaría al final.

Él _dijo_ que todo funcionaría.  
Él _dijo_ que Bill vive en el presente con él.

_Entonces todo va a estar bien_, decide, sus ojos observando el tembloroso cuerpo acurrucado entre sus brazos. Respirando hondo, coloca su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Bill mientras lo sostiene cerca y trata lo mejor que puede de evitar que sea borrado completamente.

+.+.+.+

Bill se gira en la cama tiempo después, abriendo sus ojos para encontrar la habitación oscura con un imperceptible brillo iluminando el techo a su izquierda. Rápidamente parpadea varias veces, frunciendo el ceño ante los aburridos remolinos en el techo mientras trata de recordar que pasó. Su cabeza duele, no de la misma manera que un golpe, pero puede sentir unas ligeras punzadas justo debajo de sus ojos. Despreocupadamente masajea el área adolorida mientras traga con dificultad, tratando de humedecer su boca seca. Hace una muerta ante el sabor. Es horriblemente amargo, y hace que su cabeza duela más.

Suspira para sus adentros, dejando que sus parpados se cierren y mueve su mano de su frente para cubrir sus ojos. Sus dedos suaves recorren la seca y lastimada piel. Encuentra sus ojos hinchados.

-¿Bill?

Quita su mano de sus ojos, reteniendo un grito de sorpresa ante la repentina voz. Aún no ha recordado donde está.

-¿Si?- pregunta después de un momento. Su voz rota por la fatiga.

Espera por una respuesta, pero sus oídos sólo escuchan nada más que un bajo, irritante y fastidioso zumbido que muchos confunden con silencio. Después de un minuto gira sobre su lado izquierdo, hacia la suave luz y el sonido de la voz que ha llamado su nombre.

Está más que complacido cuando encuentra a Tom yaciendo junto a él, sus ojos negros mirando intensamente a Bill, la preocupación cubriendo su frente fruncida.

-¿Cuán tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunta, sus facciones estoicas mientras levanta su manos y recorre con su dedo un lado del rostro de Bill.

Los ojos de Bill se cierran y acerca su mejilla hacia el toque. –Mm, no mucho- Una sonrisa adorna sus labios un momento –Un par de minutos o algo así- Se relaja mientras los dedos de su novio acarician las adolorida y lastimada piel, el toque frio sacándolo de su estupor en el silencio que le sigue.

Minutos después, la mano se detiene -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, abriendo sus ojos y mirando los de Tom.

-¿tú… te encuentras bien? ¿Ahora quiero decir? ¿O lo estarás?

Bill sonríe y agarra la mano del chico de rastas que esta en su mejilla, envolviendo con sus dedos la mano mientras lentamente la lleva a sus labios –Estaré bien, Tomi- responde con voz suave antes de presionar sus labios entreabiertos en la palma de Tom con un beso tierno.

-¿Estás seguro?- Tom pregunta, esperando evitar lo más posible que se repita lo de esa tarde.

-Bien, Sr. Kaulitz,- Bill comienza con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa jalando sus labios –Lo estaré, mientras que usted esté a mi lado- desliza sus dedos entre los de Tom por detrás y de nuevo presiona sus labios en la palma abierta –¿Sólo… quédate aquí conmigo por un tiempo?- pregunta sus cejas alzándose en plegaria.

La preocupación se borra del rostro de Tom, sus facciones se suavizan con las palabras de Bill. Una sonrisa encuentra su camino a sus labios por la primera vez en horas.

Se mueve para facilitar el camino que Bill está acortando para colocarse encima de el, una posición que toma sólo cuando necesita que lo mantengan cerca para saber que está seguro. Tom acepta y enreda su brazo cómodamente alrededor de la espalda del pelinegro, inclinando su cabeza para plantar un beso prometedor en la frente de Bill. –No te preocupes- le asegura en un susurro –No me voy a ningún lado.

-Bien- responde, sonriendo contra el pecho que sube y que baja. Exhala profundamente, sintiendo como sus nervios se relajan rápidamente. –Lo siento yo, ¿cómo le dicen hoy en día? ¿Me espanté? Siento haber hecho una escena hace rato- murmura suavemente, lamiendo sus labios de forma cansada- Creo que estaba—

-Shh, Bill, está bien- Tom replica calladamente- Lo entiendo. Estas nostálgico y… no tienes que explicarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nostálgico?- se pregunta primero antes de estar de acuerdo- Supongo que lo estoy.

Tom respira hondo, exhalando lentamente mientras permite que sus ojos se cierren. Sus manos se mueven sobre la espalda de Bill de forma reconfortante a un ritmo lento, de forma inconscientemente mientras habla casi inaudiblemente –Sabes que no te has ido para siempre, Bill. Aún puedes visitar tu casa—

-Pero Tomi…- comienza pero vacila.

Tom detiene el movimiento de sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro, abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrar a Bill mirándolo fijamente -¿Qué?- pregunta muy bajito, no esperando romper el silencio de la habitación.

Bill curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos rompiendo el contacto cuando se sonroja, a pesar de que su sonrojo pasa inadvertido en la oscuridad del cuarto. –Tomi, esta es mi casa- dice de manera gentil. Obliga a sus ojos a mirar a Tom. –Mi nueva casa.

-Esto es sólo un hotel, Bill…

-¡No! Tom ¡No esto!- dice, su voz elevándose un poco mientras señala la habitación- No me importa el hotel, Tom, lo sabes. Quiero decir- se detiene otra vez, agachando la cabeza mientras su ojos se ponen al mismo nivel que los de Tom. Pone una mano sobre el pecho de su novio, levantando su cabeza un poco más para verlo mejor- Quiero decir esto- dice, presionando gentilmente el lado izquierdo de Tom, justo donde su corazón se sitúa. Sonríe dulcemente –Tú, yo, _esto_- casi susurra –es mi nueva casa.

Se miran por otro momento, sus ojos atrapados en los del otro, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras sagradas que significan demasiado para ser dichas en voz alta.

Los labios de Tom forman una sonrisa complacida-¿Es una mudanza permanente?- pregunta, pasando sus dedos por el cabello suelto de Bill.

El muchacho angelical se estira hasta que puede alcanzar la barbilla de Tom, donde deja un beso casto con sus labios entreabiertos. –No planeo buscar por una casa nueva en el corto plazo, Sr. Kaulitz- dice y le sonríe a Tom de manera juguetona en la tenue luz.

-Entonces ¿estás aquí para quedarte por siempre?

Bill ignora el calor que se apodera de sus mejillas, forzándose a si mismo a mirar al de rastas a los ojos y la mirada curiosa llena de pasión que existe en ellos. –Estoy aquí para quedarme por siempre.

Deslizando su mano desde el cabello negro, pasando por su mejilla y hasta que llega al mentón, inclina su cabeza hasta que sus labios chocan con los de Bill profundamente, chocando con caricias tiernas. Separándose después de un largo rato con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, dice –Entonces bienvenido a casa, Sr. Trümper.


	27. Regreso a Casa

**27.**- A Return Home and a Mother's Fall  
(Regreso a Casa y la Caída de una Madre)

-¿Qué es aquí?- Bill pregunta de manera suave, inclinándose hacia Tom mientras el taxi gira dentro una calle residencial con una gran cantidad de casa suburbanas, cada una parecida a la siguiente en forma y tamaño. Ya es tarde. Los dos pasaron la mayor parte del día en el hotel, simplemente flojeando juntos. Bill aún estaba cansado emocionalmente por los eventos del día anterior, y Tom estaba en la actitud de no presionarlo en tan delicado estado. Así que lo tomaron todo con tranquilidad.

De cualquier manera el futuro podría esperarlos.

_Es extraño_, Bill piensa varias veces a lo largo de la mañana. Tanto ha sucedió que siente como si no pudiera detenerse para poder adaptarse al tiempo actual, e incluso nada había cambiado. El ha cambiado épocas; salto de su propio tiempo; engañó a la historia. En teoría, ¿no debería de estar esto arruinando el mundo o, al menos, una parte del mundo de la vida de ahora? ¿No está la historia oficialmente cambiada ya?

Él siente como que debería de ser más diferente.

¿Este cambio no debería de haber causado algún tipo de impacto en el futuro, aunque sea una pequeña abolladura?

Pero de todo lo que puede ver, el mundo aún está girando de la misma manera en que siempre lo ha hecho. Nada se ha detenido o cambiando sólo por él, sin importar como se sienta respecto a su partida. Pudo haber desaparecido, esfumándose de la historia en un parpadeo, la vuelta a la hoja, pero aparentemente su desaparición no ha provocado impacto en alguien.

_-Es porque estabas destinado a venir- Tom había tratado de explicarle en algún punto de la mañana, refiriéndose al diario y la carta e incluso su abuelo. –Todo este tiempo, Bill, incluso antes de que apareciera en tu mundo, estabas destinado a desaparecer así. Yo estaba destinado a encontrarme con ese pipa de agua como si fuera un accidente. Estábamos destinados a conocernos, y todo esto estaba destinado a pasar, Bill. Suena loco, lo sé, pero es como si estuviera escrito en piedra._

_-Escrito en las estrellas- Bill respondió, sus ojos distantes en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación de hotel –Destino, mi madre lo menciono más de una vez. Siempre le gustó la idea- Sonrió y atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas._

Los pensamientos de su familia aún lo hacían llorar aunque no quisiera, pero ahora las aparta y trata, de la mejor manera, de enfocarse en el aquí y el ahora en lugar de lamentarse por el pasado. Necesita permanecer en el presente en este momento. Después de todo, este es su hogar ahora.

Mirando por la ventana a las casas extrañas y tan similares, respira profundo y vuelve a mirar a Tom -¿Algo especial?- pregunta, aún esperando una respuesta.

Tom desvía su mirada al paisaje que se observa por la ventana, distante. Reacio. Evadiendo.

-Tom.

Se gira tímido, encontrando la mano de Bill uniéndose a la suya. Sus dedos se aprietan ligeramente alrededor de su sudorosa palma. Mirando a su regazo, suspira rendido.

-Mi padre.

Los ojos de Bill se agrandan – ¿Vamos a ver a tu padre?- pregunta exclamando, el tono de alarma en su voz – ¡Sr. Kaulitz, debió de habérmelo dicho antes! Soy un desastre, ¡y me esta llevando a conocer a su padre!

-Bill, te ves bien.

-¡Por supuesto que dices eso!- Se encuentra con los ojos de Tom –Tú me amas.

Los labios del chico de rastas se curvan en una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, y toma la mano de Bill con la suya y la lleva a sus labios donde deja un beso suave sobre la delicada piel. –Así es. Confirma apretando la mano entre la suya mientras descansan de nuevo sobre el desnivel de piel que hay entre sus cuerpos. –Pero estoy siendo honesto. Luces bien, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, y tan hermoso como siempre.

El muchacho pelinegro esconde la mirada –Oh, detente- Sus mejillas se enrojecen con un suave rubor.

Tom le sonríe amorosamente –No importa. Él te amará de cualquier manera.

-¿En serio?- Bill lo mira esperanzado aunque la duda aún se queda en sus ojos. Recibe otra sonrisa tierna y otro apretón en su mano.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

El silencio reina durante lo que resta del viaje, al que sólo le quedan unos minutos. Mientras el taxi se detiene contra la banqueta, Bill puede sentir sus nervios comenzando a descontrolarse, el miedo y la expectativa apoderándose. Inhala profundamente.

La puerta se abre, la cuenta es pagada, y momentos después Tom y él están parados al final de la vereda de una pequeña y pintoresca casa, la bolsa de viaje de Tom siguiéndolos.

-Vamos- Tom le ruega con un sonrisa suave y colocando su mano libre en la espalda baja de Bill, lo guía gentilmente hacia la casa. Ellos se detienen en los escalones principales por un buen tiempo antes de que Tom haga sonar el timbre.

Su mano tiembla notablemente.

El timbre se puede escuchar desde afuera. Un perro ladra, entusiasmando ante la perspectiva de visitas, golpeando la puerta principal constantemente. Los dos muchacho comparten una mirada, uno tratando de no parecer asustado, el otro tratando de demostrarle fuerza y apoyo, tragándose sus nervios y dudas. Los segundos pasan con una sensación eterna. El perro ladra histérico, casi llegando al tope de su calma. Al final, la voz de un hombre suena cercana, su tono bajo murmurando algunas palabras tranquilizadoras al perro mientras el seguro es retirado, y la puerta se abre. Un hombre de mediana edad, pulcramente rasurado aunque aún tiene un toque áspero, los saluda con ojos sorprendidos, su postura inclinada mientras trata de detener al perro por el collar de su cuello.

-Tom- Su tono tiene un tinte de sorpresa y alivio escondidos –Yo, eh, no estaba esperando tu visita ¿o sí?- Sus ojos se mueven hacia Bill por un ligero momento, la confusión ganando terreno cuando nota el brazo de su hijo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. Su hijo nota la mirada, pero no se aleja. En lugar de eso, su agarre se aprieta más, su mano escabulléndose completamente hacia el lado más lejano de Bill. –Oh- su padre se corrige a si mismo –am, por favor, pasen.

Se mueve de espaldas hacia la casa, trayendo consigo al perro por el collar mientras éste continúa tratando y brincando para soltar el agarre. -¿No nos vas a presentar?- Pregunta de manera amigable a Tom, cerrando la puerta detrás de los muchachos y soltando al perro.

El perro se avienta contra Tom y le salta encima, sus patas llegándole a la mitad del torso demandando un abrazo de bienvenida. Riéndose cede y comienza a rascarle la cabeza después de dejar caer el bolso de lona sobre el piso. –Um sí- El hijo responde, aún mirando al perro que de repente decide que es tiempo de olfatear el nuevo. Bill tropieza avanzando hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa, un poco asustado mientras el hiperactivo cachorro intenta brincar sobre de él. –Ven aquí, muchacho- Tom habla y jala al perro en segundos para alejarlo de Bill. Una sonrisa agradecida nace en los labios del pelinegro. El chico de rastas le sonríe también antes de regresar su mirada hacia su padre. –oh, este- Se corrige a si mismo, casi olvidando de las presentaciones otra vez. Sus nervios alterados, mucho más alterados de lo que usualmente están cerca de su padre. Aclara su garganta y se endereza soltando el collar del canino- Bill, él es mi padre, Jorg, papá, él es Bill, mi…- se detiene, mirando rápidamente a Bill para asegurarse _mas vale decirlo_. Respirando profundamente, sus hombros levantándose, termina con un tono confidente y con una sonrisa en el rostro -Papá, él es Bill, mi novio.

-¿Novio?- Jorg pregunta mientras sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, aunque su sonrisa no decae, y Tom puede respirar tranquilo. –Bien.- El señor avanza unos paso y extiende su brazo derecho- Que bueno que por fin puedo conocerte, Bill. No es usual en Tom el hacer una visita especial sólo para presentarme al alguien nuevo- Se acerca un poco más y dice con voz baja. –Supongo que debes de ser alguien especial, ¿eh?- Regresa a su posición y el guiña un ojo.

Un ligero sonrojo se extiende por las mejillas del pelinegro mientras sujeta la mano del hombre en un saludo firme. –Es un placer, Sr. Kaulitz, realmente lo es.

-Sí, sí, un placer de hecho.- El padre dice con una sonrisa mientras retrocede un paso y observa a los dos muchachos por casi un minuto -Bien.- dice después de regresar a la realidad; no todos los días es bendecido con la oportunidad de ver a su hijo – es realmente estimulante que haya venido así de repente. Pero mientras la realidad golpea a Jorg, recuerda la razón de porque su hijo esta ahí y no en casa de su madre.

Su rostro decae.  
Sus hombros caen.

-Bueno, siéntanse con en casa ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una lla- se detiene de decir la exacta razón –Regreso en un momento, ¿está bien?- Dice antes de desaparecer en la cocina donde lamentándose levanta el teléfono.

+.+.+.+

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien!- Simone exclama el día siguiente, soltando su bolso en el piso de la puerta principal y tomando a su hijo en un abrazo que le roba el aire. Cierra sus ojos y descansa su cabeza contra Tom mientras inhala profundo y deja salir el aire en un suspiro largo que la tranquiliza –Oh, Tom- susurra mientras se mece. Su corazón se acelera y luego camina a ritmo lento, latiendo en sus oídos a causa de la ola de nervios y emociones. La preocupación que la envolvió el día anterior va desapareciendo, dejándola con la fuerza de una pelota desquebrajada golpeando contra la pared.

Y cuando la preocupación desaparece, la furia se abre camino.

Afloja su agarra alrededor de Tom y se muevo sólo lo suficientemente lejos para golpearlo en el hombro. -¿Qué estabas pensando? – Pregunta, su voz alcanzo la histeria. – Me tenías preocupada como no tienes idea, ¡huyendo así como así! ¿Sabes lo que pensé que te habría pasado? Oh por Dios…- termina, frotando su frente delicadamente con una mano, como si tratara de mitigar una migraña. Unos segundos después regresa toda su atención hacia su hijo. Sus ojos llenos de enojo. –Sabes, pensé que me llamarían después de encontrar tus restos, o peor aún, nunca me llamarían, y tu te volverías otra persona perdida del que nunca veríamos o escucharíamos nunca más justo como tu…

Sus ojos se posan sobre un muchacho familiar, un joven parado tímidamente a un lado, sus brazos cruzados delicadamente sobre su pecho.

-tatara-tatara-tió…- Termina con un bajo casi silencioso susurro.

Simone deja que su hijo se aleje de su agarre y sus brazos caen inertes a sus costados. Reconoce al muchacho, lo recuerda salir corriendo de la casa como un cervatillo asustado ese día, hace meses. Recuerda su rostro angelical, sus facciones suaves tan similares a la de esa vieja y gastada fotografía.

Siente escalofríos aparecer en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras le mira.

Es como si alguien hubiera sacada a su tatara-tío de esa fotografía y lo pusiera en la sala de su ex esposo.

Su piel es tan pálida como en esa fotografía a blanco y negro que está en casa, puesta en las páginas del libro genealógico de su madre, su cabello igual de negro. Para solo haber visto al chico una vez, luce terriblemente fuera de lugar en esos jeans y playeras que viste en el momento. Reconoce la ropa, es la vieja de Tom, de cuando no estaba tan terco de usar ropa demasiado grande para su estructura delgada. Pero la razón por la cual ese muchacho esta usando la vieja ropa de su hijo es un misterio para Simone. Nada parece tener sentido. Desde la llamada de Jorg la noche anterior informándole que Tom estaba ahí con su _novio_ hasta el muchacho que se asemeja mucho al hermano de su abuelo, parado ahí tímido, enfundado en la ropa de su hijo. Nada parece encajar, ninguno de los eventos se conectan en su mente confundida.

-Mamá- Tom interrumpe la confusión en su mente. Se gira y se encuentra con su mirada, la de ella llena de incomprensión. –Mamá, lo siento- Su hijo continúa, la disculpa clara en su tono más que en sus palabras. Agrega en tono suave –No estaba pensando. Yo sólo… no podíamos quedarnos ahí.

La frente de Simone se arruga con confusión -_¿podíamos?_- Sus ojos se desvían al muchacho de cabello negro entendiendo. –Oh.- Asiente una vez -¿Pero por qué no podían quedarse?

-Era demasiado peligroso- Tom suelta antes de que pueda evitar que las palabras traspasen sus labios. Se muerde la lengua muy tarde.

-¿Peligroso?- El desconcierto se apodera de las facciones de su madre.

El rostro del hijo se sonroja, sus mejillas se ponen blancas cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo. No puede retractarse ahora, pero no puede explicar la situación a su madre justo ahora y en ese lugar sin que lo manden a un asilo para locos. El sabe lo disparatada que suena la situación dicha en voz alta. No es nada más que alguna tontería, un montón de locuras que seguramente harán que se gane más preguntas de las que puede manejar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, brinca cuando una mano toca gentilmente su hombro. Se gira para encontrar a Bill a su lado, sus ojos cafés mirando alrededor nervioso antes de encontrar los de Tom. Mantiene su espalda contra Simone, mirando a Tom con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de consuelo.

-Tom- susurra, su tono tembloroso e inseguro. –Tom ¿cómo…?- No puede terminar la pregunta, aunque las palabras que no dijo están más que claras en la mente de Tom.

El chico de rastas respira profundo y coloca su mano suavemente en un lado del rostro de Bill, cerca de su mentón, tocándola sólo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se vean forzados a encontrarse. Una sonrisa débil adorna sus labios –Deja que yo me preocupe de eso- replica lentamente.

-¿Debería...?

-No, sólo… Yo le diré a ella- Susurra, casi olvidando lo cerca que están de su madre. La mira de reojo, un sonrojo esparcido por sus mejillas, y con delicadeza saca a Bill de la sala.

Simone mira observa el silencioso intercambio, sintiendo sorprendentemente excluida. Su cercanía y comportamiento tan íntimo provoca que el shock llegue directo a sus nervios.

Los escalofríos se expanden por sus brazos, y los cruza para esconder como se le pone la piel de gallina.

-¿Tom?- pregunta con un tono más demandante una vez que se quedan solos -¿Qué está sucediendo?

El hijo suelta un largo suspiro y se recarga contra un lado del sillón. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. –Más de lo que podrías imaginarte, mamá- replica calladamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pruébame, Tom. No puede ser tan complicado

-Oh, te sorprenderías- Le responde, abriendo sus ojos finalmente para notar que su madre está ahora parada a su lado, con una mirada llenada de preocupación y a la vez de cariño. Aparentemente la hizo pasar por más dolor del necesario. La culpabilidad le pega en el estomago, y susurra –lo siento.

Una sonrisa humilde se posa en los labios de Simone mientras pone un brazo alrededor de su hijo en un ligero abrazo –Está bien ahora.

-Sí, pero aún así.

-Aún así necesitas decirme qué exactamente está pasando aquí- dice ella.

Los hombros de Tom se elevan y caen pesadamente mientras toma un profundo respiro –Si te digo justo ahora, -se detiene por un momento y mira a su madre a los ojos –no creerías ni una sola palabra.

Simone ladea su cabeza con curiosidad -¿Y por qué sería eso?

Con un suspiro gentil, se talla la cabeza para distraerse –Porque es una locura, -dice bastante despreocupado. –Sé que suena loco, pero es real y… no me creerías, incluso si te lo digo todo justo ahora. Tú realmente no me creerías.

-Bien- Simone inclina su cabeza para atrapar la mirada de su hijo- Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Tom Inhala, tomándose su tiempo para llenar cada recoveco de sus pulmones. Lo retiene por un momento, mirando a su madre directo a los ojos mientras lo hace. Quiere decirle. Sabe que ella quiere saber. No le gusta tenerla en la oscuridad como ahora. No es justo para ella, lo sabe, y la necesita de su lado. Necesita su apoyo y su ayuda, y sabe que no puede mantenerla lejos de esto por siempre.

Permite al aire escapar de sus pulmones en una larga y temblorosa exhalación, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con su madre.

+.+.+.+

-Eleanor, vas a venir a la cama esta noche- La Sra. Trümper observa sin emociones a su esposo mientras pasa por la recepción de camino a su oficina, una carpeta del trabajo en su mano. No escucha respuesta cuando coloca los papeles sobre su escritorio. Eso es un poco extraño, piensa para si mismo, alzando su cabeza con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos. Incluso en ese estado, usualmente responde algo. Caminando hacia la puerta abierta de su oficina, le llama de manera enérgica -¿Eleanor?

La única respuesta que obtiene en el silencio son los pasos arrastrados en el segundo piso, pasos que sabe que pertenecen a James.

-¿Eleanor?- Intenta de nuevo, su voz más dura y fuerte.

El casi imperceptible canto de los grillos en el exterior se prueba más fuerte que el silencio que le sigue a su pregunta.

Una pequeña y distante voz en lo profundo de su cabeza le sugiere que quizás ella finalmente se quedó dormida en la maldita sillas cerca de la ventana frontal del recibidor, pero su lógica sabe mejor. Ella no se atrevería a quedarse dormida en una silla. Con una última gota de esperanza le llama en el oscuro corredor -¿Eleanor?

Una sensación de frío le recorre la espalada cuando aún no obtiene respuesta.

No desperdiciando un segundo más, el Sr. Trümper sale de su oficina hacia el recibidor, inconscientemente invocando el nombre de su esposa con interrogación mientras se mueve. Sus ojos se abren grandes y jura sentir que su corazón se paraliza de miedo mientras mira la silla cerca de la ventana que se ha convertido el nicho de la Sra. Trümper por los días subsecuentes a la desaparición de Bill.

Está sola.

Camina hacia ella, aún preguntando -¿Eleanor?- como si sólo estuviera jugando a las escondidas con él, como si de repente ella fuera a salir del otro lado de la silla. Pero mientras le da vueltas a la silla dos veces, se da cuenta que sus esperanzas son tontas. Checa debajo de la silla, sólo para estar seguro.

¡Ay! Pero no encuentra a Eleanor.

La llama otra vez, pausando entre sus gritos para escuchar su respuesta, pero nunca llega alguna. Revisa las otras habitaciones del primer piso, apurándose a la cocina para mirar debajo de la mesa y las sillas del comedor. Camina por las escaleras a la segunda planta, mira debajo de las camas, abre los armarios, y checa doble vez detrás de las puertas, aún gritando el nombre de su esposa. El Sr. Trümper lo único que logra es encontrar polvo y objetos caídos que fueron olvidados hace mucho tiempo.

-Padre ¿Qué pasa?

Se gira con el jalón en su camisa y encuentra a James parado detrás de él, sus pequeños ojos abiertos llenos de preocupación y curiosidad.

-¿Has visto a tu madre?- El padre pregunta, mirando sobre su hijo –Parece que no la encuentro por ningún lado.

James arruga sus delgadas cejas, parcialmente confundido y la otra parte preocupado por la oración. Mira hacia el rostro preocupado de su padre y sacude su cabeza, la culpa llenando el corazón, a pesar de su falta de culpabilidad en esta situación. –No,- replica –pensé que estaría abajo en su silla. ¿No es allí donde está?- Su voz se eleva con miedo mientras ve la respuesta saltar a la vista en los ojos del Sr. Trümper. -¿Papá? ¿No está allí? ¿Dónde—

-Tiene que estar en algún lado- dice el padre, la determinación apoderándose de su tono mientras pasa junto a su hijo y se apura a bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la casa. Se detiene en la base de las escaleras, frente a la puerta principal, y mira a su alrededor, sin saber que camino tomar, que táctica usar. Traga con dificultad, escuchando a su hijo bajar la escalera detrás de él.

Con la respiración elaborada, se gira hacia la recepción y se acerca a la silla, pero esta vez no con la falsa esperanza de encontrar a su esposa sentada sobre el suave almohadón. En lugar de eso se sienta rígido en el filo de la silla, sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su mentón entre sus dedos en una pose de contemplación, y mira por la ventana hacia la tenue oscuridad del anochecer en su patio. Mira intensamente, no parpadeando por varios segundos. Pasea su mirada por el área, desde los árboles hasta el césped, todo el camino hacia la calle principal, preparado para notar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Aunque nada se mueve.  
El jardín frontal está tranquilo igual que un desierto sin aire.

Después de un par de minutos de observación. Sus ojos se enfocan en un objeto que luce ligeramente fuera de lugar cerca de la vereda, una masa yaciendo en el pasto.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa mientras enfoca para mirar mejor.

-¡Eleanor!- Grita y se levanta de la silla.

El Sr. Trümper corre por la puerta principal, dejando que se golpee contra la pared y dejando abierta de par en par cuando deja la casa. Su corazón latiendo descontrolado y violentamente en sus oídos mientras baja con prisa los escalones del pórtico y corre por la verada de entrada. Se deja caer en la hierba mientras se acerca a lo que correctamente creyó que era su esposa.

-Eleanor, querida- susurra, el shock prevaleciendo en su tono mientras se arrodilla en el césped, ignorando la humedad que moja las rodillas de su pantalón.

Con la máxima precaución y gentileza, acomoda a su caída esposa en su regazo, colocando su cabeza lánguida en la curva de su brazo izquierdo doblado.

Una ola de nauseas le atraviesa mientras sopesa lo que ven sus ojos.

La Sra. Trümper esta inconsciente. Sus ojos cerrados en un sueño horrendo, una arruga de preocupación permanentemente gravada en su frente. Su frágil cuerpo esta inerte, aún así pesado, como el de un niño dormido. Su bata de dormir esta mojada por la hierba húmeda, y los bajos están manchados con la tierra. Aunque no como resultado de su escapada, su cabello esta recogido en un moño revuelto con mechones perdidos asomándose por cualquier lado.

Comparado con su usual estado, es una escena inquietante. La Sra. Trümper es una mujer fuerte, una mujer de alta moralidad, código social y carácter ejemplar. La Sra. Eleanor Trümper tiene un hueso duro. Sin embargo, esta mujer en los brazos del Sr. Trümper no luce como su esposa. Esta mujer desmejorada no es fuerte; su cuerpo es débil y frágil. Esta mujer no tiene nada de esa alta moralidad y carácter de su esposa, no tiene dignidad.

Pero mientras acomoda una mechones perdidos de su cabello grisáceo y limpia con suavidad un a mancha de lodo sobre su ceja izquierda, logra observar una distante similitud entre esta mujer y su esposa.

Ella tiene más cabellos grises y líneas de preocupación atravesando su rostro de las que recuerda, pero su rostro durmiente es ciertamente uno que no puede olvidar. La forma en que sus labios se entreabren justo a la mitad…. No puede confundir su rostro, a pesar de la gesto en su entrecejo como si algo no estuviera del todo bien.

-Ellie… El nombre sale de sus labios y la alza mientras se para, acunándola en sus brazos como una vez lo hizo cuando se casaron. Camina despacio hacia la casa, suavizando sus pasos por los escalones para no interrumpir su sueño. Girándose, entra a la recepción y con cuidado la deja sobre el sillón. Ella se mueve ligeramente, un ahogado y cansado gruñido escapando de sus labios.

El Sr. Trümper se arrodilla junto al sillón y toma una de las manos de su esposa en la suya. La aprieta gentilmente, observando cuidadosamente como los ojos de la mujer se mueven visiblemente detrás de sus parpados. Los músculos de cara también se mueven como lo harían si estuviera a punto de dejar su estado de sopor, pero se resiste.

El preocupado hombre echa un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia la ventana que su esposa ha mirado tan persistentemente en los días pasados. No ha dormido, y no se ha preocupado por comer nada más que un bollo o dos, por lo que sabe. Y cuando vuelve a mirar ha su esposa es más que notable.

Soltando un suspiro suave, lleva la delicada mano de la mujer a sus labios y le da un beso tierno en los delgados y fríos dedos.

Logra poner una sonrisa ladeada, inseguro de que palabras decir o de que hacer. Desea despertarla, saber toda la historia, y confortarla y decirle una y otra vez que nada de esto es su culpa. Bill se fue por su propia voluntad; Bill se fue por razones que ellos no pueden comprender del todo, pero ninguna de esas razones, esta seguro, son ella. Pudo haber sido dura, pero no más que él. Y pudo haber sido un poco demandante, pero sus palabras y acciones nunca hubieran obligado a su hijo a tomar medidas tan drásticas.

Aunque, no importa cuan seguido le asegure a su mujer que no es su culpa, que no hizo algo malo, nunca le cree.

Ella continúa mirando hacia el jardín con la falsa esperanza de que Bill pronto aparezca en el aire.

Su ausencia le ha pegado dura a ella y a su bienestar. Y viéndola dormir por primera vez desde que se fue, el Sr. Trümper decide que es mejor dejarla por una vez. Por mucho que desee despertarla, no lo hace. Simplemente se queda a su lado y espera a que su sueño termine para dirigirse a ella.

Se queda ahí toda la noche, nunca tomándose un momento para descansar sus ojos cansados.

Cuando James se despierta a la mañana siguiente, encuentra a su padre y a su madre en la misma posición. Su padre le sonríe gentilmente mientras lo escucha caminar al pasar por la recepción.

-¿Está bien?- James pregunta en casi un murmullo, deteniéndose en la entrada.

Su padre observa a su esposa todavía dormida antes de mirar a su hijo de nuevo. –Va a estar bien,- replica. –El hecho de que Bill ya no este ha tenido un… _fuerte_ efecto en tu madre.

James asiente entendiendo y se aleja, su cabeza gacha por la culpa. Desea que su hermano regrese. Sabe donde está, pero no puede decirle a su madre. Las lágrimas le escosen los ojos, pero ignora la necesidad de llorar.

Incluso aunque sabe que es tonto y un pensamiento infantil, si hubiera sabido que este sería el resultado, él siente que podría haber detenido a Bill cuando se fue.

O al menos, lo hubiera intentado.

+.+.+.+

Tom se acobarda.

No podría hacerlo, no aún.

No podría soltar la historia entera a su madre como si sólo estuviera recapitulando un día aburrido de escuela. No es tan simple. Esto es complejo y aterrante, y no puede imaginar el dejar que alguien se entere del secreto tan fácilmente.

De hecho, como que prefiere mantenerlo todo en la oscuridad. Es reconfortante saber que Bill y él están en esto casi solos, con la ayuda de James y el abuelo de Tom, claro. Y de repente girar y abrirle las puertas a su madre en toda esta historia es fastidioso.

Y por eso, se acobardo.

Simplemente salió con una excusa tonta y se gano una semana más antes de que Simone le fuerce a decírselo todo. Ese fue su ultimátum.

_-Entonces, tú no puedes decirme que está pasando, pero involucra a tu abuelo y a Bill y ¿este muchacho tiene que quedarse con nosotros?- Simone mira a su hijo con incredulidad mientras él asiente como simple respuesta. Toma un profundo respiro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras trata de entender la situación. -¿Sabes que no me gusta esto?_

_Otro asentimiento es la respuesta de Tom._

_-Está bien- comienza y sacude su cabeza para intentar deshacerse de cualquier duda. Bien, Bill ira a casa con nosotros, y lo dejaré quedarse unos días, pero necesito saber que esta sucediendo, Tom. Necesito una explicación- Le mira tan intensamente por un momento. –Puedo sentir que lo que esta pasando es más grande de lo que puedo comprender._

_Una sonrisa imperceptible se posa en los labios de Tom._

_Simone le responde con una sonrisa gentil- Necesitas explicarme esto, todo, lo que sea que sea, en una semana, Tom._

Tom no argumento eso. En lugar de eso, le agradeció, literalmente besándola con gratitud por ser tan _increíblemente_ indulgente. Tuvo que mentirle y explicarle que los padres de Bill están fuera de la ciudad por el momento. Se notaba que estaba mintiendo, pero Simone no lo cuestionó. Ella supo, por una especie de presentimiento, que los padres de Bill tendrían que aparecer en la imagen una vez que supiera toda la historia.

_La historia_, Tom piensa con un suspiro pesado mientras se sienta junto a Bill en el asiento trasero del carro de su madre ese día por la tarde. Es sorprendente como su madre le dio más tiempo para que pueda reunir el coraje de dejarla entrar en todo ese embrollo, pero aún no tiene ni idea de cómo escupirlo todo.

En medio de su lluvia de ideas, que está acabando con su cerebro para encontrar el método apropiado de comunicación, no puede evitar preguntarse como sería si se hubiera quedado en 1908 con Bill. Una parte de el siente que hubiera sido más fácil, mejor, pero su lógica erradica ese sentimiento rápidamente. Después de todo, no es como se suponía que pasará. Eso no es lo que los diarios tienen escrito, y no es parte de las historias que James les contó a sus nietos hace muchos años.

+.+.+.+

-Es bueno estar en casa, ¿no es así, Tom?- Simone pregunta mientras los tres traspasan la puerta, Bill muy juntito de Tom.

Tom simplemente murmura un -sí- por lo bajo, pero desea que estuvieran muy lejos de allí. Esta casa está muy cerca al parque, demasiado cerca al pasado. Extremadamente demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero no tiene muchas opciones.

Tan pronto Simone les deja para ir a platicar con su amiga, a quien pudo encontrar en el último momento para que cuidara a Ava mientras se iba a buscar a Tom, los dos muchachos suben las escaleras a prisa hacia la habitación de Tom, un lugar un poco familiar para Bill.

Bill entra tranquilamente a la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a su alrededor de lo que es su nuevo hogar. Es diferente, por supuesto, y nada como lo que personalmente identifica como casa, pero no tiene mucho que decir en este asunto a este grado. Está ahí, y lo está para quedarse. No está haciendo un nuevo hogar, se está uniendo a uno.

-Perdón- Tom dice con tono arrepentido mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él después de seguir a Bill a su cuarto.

Bill se gira, un gesto de confusión en su frente- ¿Perdón por qué, Sr. Kaulitz?

El muchacho de rastas se ríe, acercándose al otro muchacho, y enreda sus brazos alrededor de la delgada y tentadora cintura de Bill. Acariciando con su mejilla la del otro, replica –Realmente pensé que nos quedaríamos más tiempo con mi padre de lo que lo hicimos- Deja que sus ojos se cierren, su nariz encontrando su camino hacia las profundidades del cabello de Bill, -¿Y qué hay con eso de Sr. Kaulitz de nuevo, hm?- pregunta con una pequeña risa, acercando al pelinegro un poco más. Presiona un cariñoso beso en un lado de su cuello. –Siento como si le estuvieras hablando a mi padre la mitad del tiempo- se ríe de nuevo –_Es_ algo inquietante.

-¿Lo es?- Bill pregunta mientras se relaja para amoldarse a los brazos de Tom, dejando a su cuerpo tomar la consistencia de la gelatina contra el cuerpo de su amado –Lo siento, no lo volveré a decir de nuevo, Sr. Kaul—

Se ve interrumpido por un mordisco en el cuello.

Se corrige a si mismo rápidamente. –Tom, quiero decir Tom. Tomi…- deja que su voz saboree el nombre mientras se aleja lo suficiente para poder besar a Tom dulcemente. Ignora el calor que siente que se forma en sus mejillas.

A la mitad de sus besos, Bill se aleja, deteniendo a Tom con la palma abierta sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?- Tom pregunta impaciente, la irritación clara en su tono.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro arruga el entrecejo concentrado, callando a Tom con dureza.- ¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunta en un murmullo un momento después.

-¿Qué?

-Esa risa.

Tom no puede evitar reírse suavemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Bill.

-Bill. Es Ava. Su cuarto esta junto al mío- Apunta con su pulgar sobre su hombro para enfatizar sus palabras.

Bill sacude la cabeza. –Esa no fue la risa de una niña, Sr. Kaulitz.

-Bueno, tiene a una amiga aquí. No es un crimen, Sr. Trümper- dice y trata de atrapar a Bill en otra sesión de besos, pero no se lo permite.

-No- Sacude su cabeza, el ceño aún fruncido mientras escucha las ahogadas voces en la otra habitación- Conozco esa risa, Tom. Ese es… Por qué está…-Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando la respuesta le llega.

Sin siquiera mirar a Tom, lo empuja ligeramente y sale corriendo de la habitación; Tom siguiéndolo momentos después. Encuentra a Bill parado en la puerta abierta de la habitación de Ava, paralizado y boquiabierto.

Preocupado y curioso, se mueve para poder ver lo que esta causando esas reacciones sólo para ser golpeado con la misma sorpresa.

Sentado en el piso de la habitación de su hermana, arrodillado cerca de la pequeña televisión rosa está un jovencito, enfundado en una bonita camisa y unos pantalones que son claramente de una época diferente al siglo XXI.

-¡James!- Bill dice ahogadamente, entrando a la habitación de Ava sin siquiera tocar.

El niño se gira en redondo ante el sonido de su nombre. –Bill- dice extasiado, una sonrisa jubilosa adornando sus labios, -¿Ya habías visto una de estas cajas?- Señala excitado hacia la televisión. Con grandes y brillantes ojos, baja el tono de su voz, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. – ¡Tienen _personas_ ahí, Bill! ¡Personas _reales_! ¡Mira!

Bill sacude su cabeza, observa el televisor antes de volver su atención al su hermano menor. Se arrodilla junta al niño y coloca una mano en su hombro para mostrar su deseo de hablar con él. -James- comienza una vez que puede verle a los ojos, -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Las facciones infantiles se ponen serias ante la pregunta, y recuerda porque realmente está ahí en primer lugar. –Vine a verte, Bill- dice con franqueza.

El pelilargo observa la habitación, rosa, con volantes y tan obviamente el cuarto de una niña. -¿Y cómo le hiciste para entrar a la casa de Tom?

-Su hermana respondió a la puerta, y le dije quien era yo,- dice como si fuera sabido por todos. –Y ella le dijo a la niñera, creo así le llamo, que yo era un amigo de ella.

-¿Pero como sabías que iba a estar aquí? Nunca te dije a donde iba.

-¿A dónde más irías?- sus ojos se mueven hacia Tom, quien está parado en la entrada. –Sé que no huirías tú solo, y no tiene otros amigos—

-Oh, shh- Bill le detiene. Una mirada molesta se forma en sus ojos mientras su quijada se endurece ligeramente. – ¿Así que viniste hasta acá nada más para _saludar_?

James le mira de regreso, su labio inferior formando un puchero.-No,- responde con tono amargo. –Vine porque necesitas ir a casa.

El hermano mayor se queda boquiabierto y con la mirada en blanco en respuesta, incapaz de responder verbalmente. Palabras de que esta de acuerdo y en desacuerdo llenan su mente, cada una deseando ser hablada, y cada una peleando su lugar al inicio de la línea. –J-James- se topa con el nombre en sus pensamientos, -Yo…

-No puede y ni va a ir a casa- To9m le ayuda, metiéndose en la conversación y ganándose una mirada confusa del menor. Suspira con exasperación y entra completamente en el cuarto de su hermana, que ni siquiera está ahí. –Mira James,- dice mientras se acerca a los hermanos y se une a la conversación, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Dobla las manos en su regazo y encuentra la mirada del niño, su voz más suaves, y su tono más amistoso. –No estoy tratando de ser malo, pero… dijiste que encontraste ese diario ¿cierto?

James asiente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Sabes de que habla el diario?

El pequeño toma un respiro profundo antes de responder en un susurro, -El futuro.

-Exacto, el cual es técnicamente ahora ¿si?- pregunta, recibiendo un asentimiento tentativo por parte de James. –El diario recolecta todo lo que ha estado pasando ahora, y si te llevas a Bill de regreso a 1908… digamos que la Madre Tierra no va a estar muy feliz por eso.

-Pero _nuestra_ madre lo estará- James refuta con un tono casi inaudible, agachando la mirada.

Un escalofrío recorre a Bill por la espalda ante la declaración tan suavemente hablada. -¿Qué?- pregunta indeciso, - ¿Qué le sucede a Madre?

Con la sensación de incertidumbre adueñándose de sus facciones, el pequeño se encuentra con los ojos de su hermano una vez más. –Padre y Madre no están tomando tu ausencia muy bien,- su voz se vuelve un poco temblorosa. –Ella apenas ha dormido o comida desde que te fuiste. Sólo se sienta en el recibidor con una silla frente a la ventana. Aleja la mirada y solloza un poco, tratando de esconderlo mientras gira su cabeza lejos de Bill. –Todo lo que hace es mirar el jardín, como si tú simplemente fueras a llegar corriendo de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Padre?- Bill pregunta, abrazando sus brazos mientras trata de mantener un apariencia de seguridad. Erige una pared invisible con la esperanza de que las palabras de James no le lleguen. Él _no puede_ dejar que le atrapen, después de todo. Tiene que ignorarlas. Necesita permanecer emocionalmente intocable.

Porque de otra manera sabe que no necesitará más que una plegaria para que regrese corriendo al pasado con James.

James solloza otra vez mirando hacia su hermano. –Bueno, ahora está ayudando a madre. Ayer por la tarde la encontró tirada junta a la vereda, afuera. No sé por qué o cómo llegó ahí… pero lo vi cargándola… y lucia muy preocupado.

-¿Lo están tomando tan mal?- Bill pregunta, mirando a Tom y respondiendo una mirada impasible como respuesta.

El hermano menor asiente. –Y madre piensa que es su culpa que te hayas ido. Papá le dice que no, y yo he tratado de decirle también, pero no va ha escucharnos. Ella sólo sigue mirando hacia afuera, esperando. No se que hacer, Bill. Ella te necesita de vuelta en casa. Incluso Padre te necesita de regreso.

Bill mira hacia Tom pidiendo ayuda, para el próximo paso. No tiene idea de a dónde ir en este momento. Su hermanito pidiéndole que vuelva a casa, de vuelta al pasado, pero el sabe muy bien que no puede. Si regresa a 1908…

Tiembla ante el pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza para si mismo.  
No desea pensar en eso.

-James- Tom brinca a la conversación, notando como los ojos de Bill miran al infinito mientras se encierra en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

El pequeño niño pone su atención en el adolescente de rastas vestido en tan horrendas prendas; sólo desea que Bill no vaya a vestir esas rosas también. Eso sería espantoso.

-James ¿le has dicho a tu madre que Bill _está_ bien?

James sacude su cabeza. –No- dice mientras la confusión frunce su ceño. –No me creería de todos modos.

-Hmm- Tom dice por lo bajo y acerca su pierna derecha a su pecho, abrazándola ligeramente. Mordisque un lado de su boca pensando. –Bien.- Mira hacia Bill sólo para encontrarlo perdido en sus pensamientos. –Ya pensaremos en algo para que todo regrese a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo?

+.+.+.+

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- George murmura soltando un suspiro dos días después. Cierra sus manos en puños tratando de deshacerse de algo de esos nervios nauseabundos, pero la fina capa de sudor solo provoca que sus dedos se deslicen por sus palmas con desastre bien logrado. _Mierda_. Su ansiedad aumenta. –Recuérdenme de nuevo ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Estás aquí- Tom comienza, una sonrisa adornando sus labios –porque eres un tonto que ama la idea de viajar en el tiempo.

El adolescente corpulento revira los ojos. –En películas, quizás ¿pero en la vida real? Tom, ya te dije antes. Es ridículo y completamente imposible.

-¡Ey!, entonces ¿qué soy yo, Sr. Listing?- Bill habla, ofendido y herido. -¿Me esta llamando falso, señor? ¿Un impostor? Por favor, explíqueme.

-Bien, tú…- Georg deja que sus ojos observen detenidamente a Bill en la luz de la media tarde. Una mirada de intensa reflexión domina su rostro desde el comienzo. Bill luce tan fuera de lugar, eso lo puede decir a simple vista, ¿pero al grado de que sea falso? Eso no lo puede decir, no ha si de fácil, al menos. Después de un momento, libera un suspiro resignado encogiendo los hombros. –No sé lo que eres.

-¿Y James?- La voz angelical presiona, sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante. –No pues negar su existencia—

-No estoy negando su existencia o la tuya- el joven se defiende, recargándose sobre la mesa de picnic podrida. –Sólo no estoy seguro de que eres de donde dices ser. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿realmente esperan que crea que puedes agitar la agarradera de la pipa de agua y mágicamente serás transportado al pasado? ¿Saben cuan idiota y fantasioso suena eso? ¿O cuán imposible es?

-Pero nos ha visto, Sr. Listing- Bill dice despacio, caminando de manera lenta hacia la mesa de madera, su cara inclinada y sus ojos observando el pasto seco debajo de sus pies. Una ligera brisa se levanta y mueve sus cabellos, liberando a los tres de la humedad por un muy corto momento. Deteniendo su andar, Bill eleva su mirada de la triste hojarasca verde y café que esta en el suelo del parque y deja sus ojos posarse sobe Georg con una intensa mirada. –Ya ha estado aquí, Sr. Listing- insiste, su voz agria en comparación con su apariencia agradable. –Me vio a mi hermano y a mi y se quedó hasta que ya no estábamos más a la vista. Nos vio desaparecer. ¿Cómo explica eso en su mente tan lógica?

Georg gira su cabeza hacia un lado enteramente, casi de manera irritada. Había estando tan interesado, pero no desea admitir eso. –Lo dudo- Dice encogiendo los hombros – ¿Quizás vienes de una larga familia de ilusionistas profesionales?

-Georg- Tom se ríe mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz y sacude la cabeza con exasperación –Eres un idiota.

-Claro, por supuesto, eso tiene mucho sentido, Tom.- El muchacho levanta los brazos con frustración. _–Soy_ el idiota porque no creo que los humanos realmente puedan viajar en el tiempo. Eso es lógica _real_.

Un pesado silencio cae sobre los tres muchachos mientras la humedad vuelve a sentirse, el sudor transpirando por la piel. El tono ácido de Georg se queda en el aire, sus palabras sorprendiendo a Bill y a Tom como una cachetada en el rostro. El muchacho de cabellos negros vuelve a su andar una vez más, sus brazos aun firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Una mirada de determinación un tanto temerosa adorna sus facciones.

Detiene su andar y encara a Tom, un sudor frio recorriendo su cuello a pesar del fuerte sol de esa tarde de agosto. –Está bien. Poniendo toda la lógica de lado, Sr. Listing, ¿podría hacer esto, por mí?- pregunta, sin ganas de seguir andándose por las ramas más tiempo. –Si odia la experiencia, o sus moléculas se reacomodan en otros lugares, como tanto teme, le garantizo que Tom y yo nunca no lo forzaremos a ir para allá otra vez. Le juro sobre mi tumba, Sr. Listing.

Los ojos de Tom se mueven hacia Bill ante la expresión, los cabellos de su cuello levantándose con inquietud.  
Pensar en la tumba de Bill siempre le da ese sentimiento de debilidad, de poder inferior.

Georg inhala profundamente y encuentra la mirada de Bill a través de los varios metros que los separan. Copia la postura de Bill, sus brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho. Se relaja y deja que caigan a sus labios mientras deja escapar un ligero suspiro. –Bien- dice, una sonrisa juguetona jalando sus labios mientras le da una mirada rápida a sus ropas –Ya estoy vestido para la ocasión ¿o no?

Una sonrisa de gratitud brota en el rostro de Bill. Llenando cada recoveco de preocupación con tranquilidad. -¿En serio?

El otro muchacho se encoge de hombros mientras su sonrisa se hace más grande. –Sí, sí, claro. Iré.

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, Sr. Listing, yo—

-Bill, es Georg, ¿de acuerdo? No Sr. Listing.

Bill sonríe ante la mueca de Georg y lo atrapa en un abrazo agradecido, compartiendo una mirada de euforia con Tom por sobre el hombro del muchacho castaño. –Bueno, gracias, _Georg_. No creo que entienda cuan… cuan- libera a Georg y se retira n par de pasos –importante y…_ monumental_ es esto.

-Prefiero no saber que tanto estoy cambiando la historia- Georg dice y se levanta de la mesa de picnic y se limpia la parte trasera de sus pantalones, jalándolos en el proceso.

Las ropas que Tom y Bill lograron encontrar para él no son exactamente las más cómodas, o libres de esa picazón, de principios de 1900. Los pantalones café son gruesos y pican mucho, aunque la ligera camisa de botones, tiene que admitirlo, es realmente más ligera que sus playeras usuales. Los dos primeros botones están desabrochados, y las mangas están enrolladas hasta sus codos. Se siente listo como para ir a pedir dulces, o vestido para alguna vieja obra de teatro.

-Está bien- dice, pasando sus manos sobre su lacio cabello café mientras camina hacia la pipa de agua. Se gira de espaldas hacia la pipa y encara a Bill y a Tom viendo las sonrisas en sus rostros. –Entonces ¿Cómo luzco? ¿Cómo un nativo?

Bill y Tom se ríen ante la pregunta, pero Bill asiente con una sonrisa ansiosa colgada en sus labios- Sorprendentemente lo hace, Sr. List- digo, Georg.

-Genial- Georg sonríe orgulloso, camina alrededor de la pipa y con precaución coloca una mano sobre ella. –Entonces creo que debería…

-Sí, mientras todavía sea de tarde.

-¿Hay algo más que necesite?

-Bueno, asegúrese de decirles a mis padres que es de Bliesdorf. Tienen amigos por allá, a quien adoran absolutamente. Bill dice, su sonrisa reduciéndose a casi una línea invisible. –Ellos aman a todos los que conocen que son de allá.

El adolescente vestido en atuendo de 1900 asiente, tratando lo mejor posible de retener la información. –Ok, Bliesdorf, y decir que yo—

-Nos encontraste de camino al pueblo- Tom termina, reiterando la historia completa que planearon hace rato por la mañana.

-Correcto- Georg asiente de nuevo.

-Y actúalo, Georg- Tom lo anima- hazlo creíble.

Asiente otra vez. –Lo haré. ¿Algo más?

-Recuerde decirles que estoy bien, que me va bien- Bill agrega, sus ojos distantes mientras dice esas palabras. –Y dígales que… digo que los quiero, ¿está bien?

Georg mira hacia la pipa, sus dedos picando alrededor de la manija y asiente de nuevo. –Lo haré- Promete con una sonrisa medio confidente. Respira profundo después de que Tom le da la señal para irse. Sus dedos agarran la manija tibia de la pila, y cierra sus ojos mientras su estomago se retuerce ante la idea de lo que esta por hacer. Es descabellado, pero empuja esa vocecilla de la razón hacia la parte más recóndita de su mente e ignora sus nervios por una vez en su vida. Soltando el aire de sus pulmones, termina con su indecisión y agita la manilla, es levantado y llevado lejos por una brisa burlona.

Las hojas se mueven cuando la brisa termina de morir, y Bill y Tom miran sin emociones al punto donde Georg estuvo parado sólo momentos antes.

-Él fue- Tom dice con tono plano.

Bill asiente ligeramente y mira hacia otro lado, girándose para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Tom en busca de un abrazo que lo tranquilice. –Sí- Dice calladamente, -sólo deseo que funcione. Deseo que mis padres le crean- Coloca su cabeza en le hombro del joven de rastas, extrañando los días cuando era capaz de colocar su rostro contra el pecho de Tom.

Pero el tiempo pasa. Ha crecido y ha cambiando desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero ahora desea que aún estuvieran en aquellos días, esos de nerviosismo e incertidumbre, cuando ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o hacer por medio de alejar al otro. En aquel entonces, sus preocupaciones eran dóciles e infantiles. Los únicos pensamientos que plagaban sus mentes eran de amor y felicidad.

Ahora tienen muchos asuntos más grandes de los cuales preocuparse. ¿Creerán los padres de Bill la historia de Georg? ¿Aceptará su madre sus palabras a través de la boca de alguien más? ¿O su familia se separará en el pasado? ¿Será capaz de adaptarse al futuro, incluso con Tom a su lado?

Cada pensamiento hace que su mente se estrese y se llene de intranquilidad, y no quiere más que arrastrase hacia su cama con los brazos de Tom a su alrededor y ese seguridad interminable.

Es un pensamiento infantil, lo sabe. No puede simplemente ignorar las preguntas y la preocupación. Sólo puede intentar encontrar las respuestas y deseas que todo termine bien.

Y como si leyera su mente, Tom le asegura con un susurro gentil y delicado en su oído –Todo va a estar bien.

Bill respira entrecortado y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Tom, sintiendo como los brazos del rubio reaccionan de la misma manera alrededor de su cintura. –Espero que estés en lo correcto, Tom, Realmente lo espero.

-Estará bien, de alguna manera lo va a estar- El muchacho de rastas se gira y planta un beso de esos ligeros sobre la suave mejilla de Bill como una promesa silenciosa.


	28. 100 Años

**28.-**100Years

(100 Años)

–Maldición – Georg susurra al viento de la tarde, una ligera brisa muriendo contra su piel. No quita su mano de la fría pipa de agua mientras mira a su alrededor girando su cabeza. El sucio escenario del usual parque ya no está. Bill y Tom no están a la vista. La vieja mesa de picnic tampoco está, y lo que queda causa que sus ojos se abran de asombro y brillen con deleite infantil y sorpresa.

Los árboles son diferentes, mucho más… _vívidos_ y jóvenes. En lugar de la hierba muerta y parecida a la paja, arbustos hermosos con flores marchitas le rodean. Y enfrente del joven catatónico se levanta una alta, majestuosa e intimidante casa.

Traga con dificultad.

_La__casa__de__los__Trümper_, lo sabe por instinto.

–Funcionó – termina en voz alta mientras una sonrisa jubilosa florece en sus labios, y una risa casi maniática sale de su boca. –Realmente funcionó – _Es__justo__como__Tom__la__describió._

Un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de la cortina en la ventana del segundo piso de la casa lo saca de su ensoñación momentánea, quitándole la sonrisa fácilmente cuando recuerda por qué está ahí. Pudiera ser impresionante, asombrosa y una completa locura, pero necesita mantenerse enfocado. Después de todo, está ahí en una misión.

Tomando un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos y encontrar el coraje que tiene temporalmente perdido, el joven finalmente deja el jardín verde y camina hacia la casa. Su estomago haciendo una revolución con cada paso.

Deteniéndose en la puerta principal, inhala profundamente antes de de tocar a la puerta con sus nudillos. El sonido se dispersa mientras jala nerviosamente su ropa extraña, los pantalones subiéndose incómodamente. Se mueve inquieto.

Un minuto después la puerta se abre, revelando una mujer de edad media. Ella luce… _desvalida_, desde su cabello revuelto hasta su vestido arrugado. Una chispa de esperanza reside en sus ojos brillantes, pero rápidamente desaparece cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el visitante en la puerta. Él definitivamente no quien ella esperaba, mucho menos quien deseaba ver. Empujando la puerta un poco más cerrada en lugar de abrirla, un cambio se hace notar cuando realiza que no es quien ella quiere que este tacando a su puerta. –¿Sí? – pregunta de manera cortante. –¿Con qué puedo ayudarlo?

–Um, hola – Georg tartamudea con sus propias palabras en respuesta inmediata. –Mi nombre es Georg Listing, y yo… – sus ojos se alejan de la mujer, quien sólo puede asumir que es la Sra. Trümper, mientras recorre la historia que hicieron en su cabeza, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas y las frases adecuadas. –Estaba llegando al pueblo por, ah, por negocios, y me encontré con estos dos pequeños… compañeros. Uno de ellos, un Sr. Bill Trümper, me pidió que—

Él corta lo que estaba diciendo cuando la frágil mujer suelta un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, sus manos cubriendo su boca. Una capa de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos.

El joven mueve su peso de un pie a otro inquieto. –Um, ¿está es la casa Trümper, cierto?

La mujer asiente. –Sí, sí lo es – Responde a través de su mano, su voz ahogada. –Wilhelm, _Bill_, –se corrige, –es mi hijo. No he escuchado noticias de o sobre él… – Se detiene, apartando sus ojos mientras un mirada distante se posa en sus pupilas, su frente frunciéndose casi imperceptiblemente. Después de quedarse un momento en sus pensamientos, ella sacude su cabeza un poco y le sonríe al joven parado a su puerta a manera de disculpa. La sonrisa tiembla un poco en sus labios. –se fue hace ya muchos días, debería disculparme, Sr...

–Listing.

–Listing, sí – Un ligero sonrojo se esparce por su pálida complexión, tan similar a la de Bill, Georg se da cuenta. –Simplemente estoy… abrumada de escuchar noticias de él. Yo aún… –La mujer sacude su cabeza otra vez, su actitud volviéndose nerviosa, la mirada en sus ojos haciéndose más y más distante. –¿Él tenía algo importante que decir? ¿Está sano? ¿Y dijo que estaba con alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Estaba con Florence? – Su rostro se ilumina en vano. –Oh ¡eso sería maravilloso! – sonriendo, abre la puerta, no dispuesta a esperar el escuchar noticias de su hijo. –Por favor – Da un paso a un lado y le indica a Georg que entre. –Pase, Sr. Listing, por favor. ¡Mark! ¡Tenemos una visita!

Mientras sus palabras felices y ligeras viajan por el aire detrás de la puerta cerrada, la Mandíbula de Georg se cae de sorpresa y sus ojos se abren enormes con gloriosa fijación. _Es__como__un__set__de__película_. –Justo como lo describió – Accidentalmente susurra en voz alta.

La Sra. Trümper frunce la frente ligeramente –¿Hm?

Él se gira ante la voz de ella – Oh, no es nada, sólo que… su casa es bastante genial.

–¿Genial?

-Uh, sí, genial. Quiero decir… – Traga con dificultad, manteniendo una fachada de calma mientras encuentra un manera de remediar su error. –hermosa, Sra. Trümper. Usted tiene una casa bastante bonita.

Ella se ríe graciosamente, esa acción sintiéndose tan extraña en sus músculos faciales; sus labios hace días que no han tomado esa forma – Oh, muchas gracias, Sr. Listing, tratamos...

–¿Sr. Listing?

Ambos se giran cuando el Sr. Trümper, Georg asume, llega a la entrada principal de la casa, dejando sus lentillas descansar sobre la punta de su nariz mientras saluda al inesperado visitante con una sonrisa cálida.

–Sí, Mark – La Sra. Trümper replica enérgica, su inusual sonrisa claramente tomando a su esposo con la guardia baja. –Este es el Sr. Listing. El venía al pueblo por negocios, y se encontró con Wilhelm.

–Ni lo digas – el hombre dice, su sonrisa haciéndose un poco más amistosa mientras extiende su mano derecha – Es un placer, Sr. Listing. Soy el Sr. Trümper, el padre de Bill.

Georg acepta la mano con un movimiento firme. –El placer es mío, Sr. Trümper.

Minutos después los tres se encuentran sentados en el gran salón de la casa Trümper, Georg está sentado al filo de una de las sillas acojinadas mientras que los esposos están situados uno junto al otro en un sillón de dos placas enfrente del visitante. Traga con dificultad mientras él siente que la atmosfera cambia a su alrededor, la situación cambiando casi paralela a uno donde el maestro está lanzando preguntas a sus estudiantes sobre la lectura encargada de tarea.

Mientras la Sra. Trümper pregunta enérgica y desesperadamente sobre su hijo y sus andares y su condición y cada detalle que posiblemente pueda pensar para sacarla en forma de pregunta, Georg mantiene sus manos húmedas juntas mientras trata de recordar lo que Bill y Tom le dijeron.

Aunque ellos no lo prepararon para todas esa preguntas.  
Con suerte, escritura imaginativa y teatro siempre han sido dos de las clases favoritas de Georg en la escuela.

–¿Cuándo fue que se encontró con Bill? – Pregunta ella mientras se sitúa al lado de su esposo, ese pequeño brillo de esperanza de nuevo mostrándose en sus ojos.

–La otra noche –

–¿Dijo usted que venía al pueblo por negocios? – El Sr. Trümper lo interrumpe.

Georg inhala profundo, su pecho elevándose visiblemente. –Sí – Posa sus ojos en el suelo y trata de relajarse, pero parece relativamente imposible. Aclarando su garganta, responde con un tono un poco más confidente, –Mi familia me mando desde Bliesdorf para hacerme cargo de un par de asuntos –

–¿Bliesdorf? – Él levanta su mirada a tiempo para ver las facciones de la Sra. Trümper iluminarse con júbilo. –¿Usted es de Bliesdorf?

–Sí, señora.

–Bueno, eso es simplemente maravilloso ¿no lo crees, Mark? – Ella comparte una sonrisa con su esposo antes de mirar a Georg. –Algunos de nuestros amigos más cercanos son de allá. Oh, ellos son absolutamente encantadores. Los Krueger, ¿puede que los conozca usted?

Georg finge una sonrisa de disculpa, una sacudida ligera de su cabeza. El nombre sólo suena un poco familiar. –¿Ellos no tendrán un hijo llamado Freddy, o sí?

–¿Un Freddy Krueger? No… Ellos solo tienen un par de adorables hijas.

–Ah – se queda con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, aplacando una risa interna – debe de ser alguien más en quien estoy pensando.

La Sra. Trümper sólo asiente entendiendo. –Sí, –acuerda con un poco decepcionada, –¿aunque quizás un primo?

Georg sonríe – –Sí, quizás un primo.

La conversación se alarga por un par de minutos, el cálido y húmedo aire tomando la oportunidad para adherirse a su piel mientras las preguntas llegan a una abrupta pausa. Nerviosos, pero aún así amigables, las miradas son compartidas entre los tres.

La elegante mujer delicadamente acomoda un par de mechones desordenados detrás de su oreja, adornados con unos modestos y disimulados aretes brillantes, los del tipo que sólo Georg ha vista a su madre sacar de su caja de joyas para las más prestigiosas ocasiones. Bajo la cautivante mirada de Georg, ella inclina la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas, acomodando las faldas de su vestido de verano.

Reajustando sus lentes sobre su frente, el Sr. Trümper aclara su garganta, el repentino sonido rompiendo la barrera silenciosa que se posó sobre el salón. –Así que, Sr. Listing – comienza con un tono vacilante – ¿Dónde exactamente se topo con Bill?

Las preguntas comienzan de nuevo.

–A las afueras del pueblo, hace dos noches. Me dirigía al centro, ellos en dirección contraria. El joven aclara su garganta, nervioso, mientras agacha la mirada. –Yo estaba un poco… desorientado y perdido, y su hijo se detuvo y se acerco muy amablemente a mi auxilio. Dos agradables compañeros que son. Compartimos la cena esa noche.

Levanta su mirada para encontrar a la madre de Bill observándolo con ligero desconcierto mostrándose de manera natural en su frente. –Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Sr. Listing – Se disculpa antes de tiempo, –pero nuestro hijo se fue tan repentinamente y sin alguna explicación, mucho menos dijo adiós. Su compañero de viaje… – se detiene indecisa, como si ella no supiera si quiere o no escuchar la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta. –¿no logro captar el nombre de esta persona con la que él estaba viajando?

Tomando un profundo respiro, el joven se sienta más derecho cuando se da cuenta que está en una posición encorvada. Respirando, replica con un movimiento firme de cabeza – Lo hice, sí. Él era un hombre bastante encantador también, debo decir. Ambos lo eran. Pero el otro se hacía llamar Tom, un Sr. Tom Kaulitz. ¿Es alguien que les suene familiar?

Un rastro de disgusto atraviesa los rostros de los padres, pasando tan rápido que uno usualmente no se daría cuenta, pero Georg sí. Pero no lo cuestiona. Sabe lo suficiente de la historia para entender el disgusto que los padres parecen asociar con el nombre _Tom_.

–El Sr. Kaulitz – La madre comienza, el cambio de tono, y de ánimo, claro en su voz, –era un cercano… _compañero_ de Bill, o mejor dicho, _es_ un compañero cercano de Bill, supongo – No ofreciendo más, ella aleja la mirada y se levanta del sillón, aparentemente incomoda. –Bien—dice mirando hacia la ventana, sus ojos notando la hora fácilmente. –Sr. Listing ¿sería un placer que se quedará para la cena? Ya se ha desviado tanto de su camino, y sólo por nuestro hijo. Dejarlo ir tan pronto y con las manos vacías no parece correcto.

Robando una mirada por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana, Georg asiente simplemente, girándose de nuevo. –Cenar suena muy tentador, Sra. Trümper, gracias.

+.+.+.+

–Oh, no, Bill aún es un estudiante – La Sra. Trümper dice como respuesta a Georg mientras camina a la entrada del salón comedor. –¡James!—Mueve su cabeza un poco arriba hacia el segundo piso de la casa, su voz más elevada. –¡James, la cena está lista! ¡Y tenemos un invitado!—Girándose de nuevo hacia la mesa, toma asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa, enfrente de su esposo, y continua conversando como si no se hubiera interrumpido a sí misma. –Él nunca mostró algún interés en seguir la noción de convertirse en aprendiz o tomar alguna profesión. Al menos no en un futuro próximo.

–Especialmente no en mi profesión – El Sr. Trümper agrega con una risa ligera.

–¿Y qué es lo que hace usted, Sr. Trümper?

El señor de mediana edad extiende su servilleta y la deja en su regazo. –Soy contador. Uno bastante bueno, si tengo que decirlo. Paga muy bien, también.

–Pero el trabajo jamás ha despertado algo de interés en Bill, me temo – la madre dice con una pisca de decepción escondida en su voz, un tenue suspiro le sigue. –Parece que siempre ha preferido la idea de que todo es juego y no trabajo, si eso tiene algo de sentido, Sr. Listing. Bill es un soñador, nada más que un soñador tonto, siempre imaginando las más ridículas fantasías. Incluso ahora, lo que está haciendo. Aún sigue corriendo por ahí tratando de vivir un sueño—

–Pero algunos sueños pueden volverse realidad – Georg replica suavemente, aunque sus palabras sostienen más significado del que un transeúnte pudiera captar.

Aunque el Sr. y la Sra. Trümper lo entienden; captan ese significado muy fácilmente. Ellos saben de qué sueño habla el visitante, refiriéndose a ese sueño como si conociera a su hijo por mucho más tiempo que sólo un par de horas en un día.

Este sueño, sin embargo, quizás sea muy obvio para otros viajeros que posiblemente crucen caminos con Bill y Tom.

Quizás completos extraños puedan sentir la tensión en el aire, la sorprendente pasión que parece conectar a esos dos de manera inexplicable.

Tal vez cualquiera es capaz de entender la situación como si estuviera puesta enfrente de ellos, ilustrada con dibujos infantiles, y explicada con palabras ordinarias.

Quizás este sueño, ese imposible y ridículo sueño que de alguna manera se manifestó y se volvió una realidad extraña entre esos dos muchachos no es realmente un secreto.

La Sra. Trümper sólo desea que no sea tan claro a los ojos de cualquier tonto que su hijo se encuentre en su camino a donde sea que este corriendo para refugiarse. –Tal vez – Habla con un tono amargo –algunos sueños simplemente se supone que _nunca_se desarrollen en la realidad. Algunos sueños simplemente no están… bien para la sociedad—

–¿_Georg?_

Los tres levantaron la mirada sorprendidos de igual manera cuando James entra al comedor, una mirada de completa confusión atravesando su rostro.

La sonrisa de Georg tiembla con incertidumbre. Se olvido de James; olvido que se conocieron; olvido que James podría echar a perder esa parodia. Pero el actúa su personaje con una inclinación de cabeza y una ola de curiosidad pintada en su tono. –Hola, James, ¿no es así? Debiste de haber escuchado la conversación entre tu madre y yo en la puerta, ¿verdad? – Le guiña el ojo al pequeño de manera que sus padres no se den cuenta.

–Oh… sí, sí – James se sonroja ligeramente, su cabeza gacha mientras se desliza hacia la mesa y toma su asiento enfrente de Georg, evitando el contacto visual con sus padres. –Yo no estaba seguro de que… escuché su nombre correctamente.

–Y es _Sr.__Listing_, James – La Sra. Trümper lo corrige por instinto –Él es un invitado, no alguno de tus compañeros de escuela.

–Oh, no, Sra. Trümper, Georg está bien, en serio – La tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de masticar y sonrisas corteses intercambiadas de manera torpe por sobre los platos de comida, James pregunta con franqueza –Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Georg?

–¡James! Esa no es manera de hablarle a un invitado—

Georg la interrumpe –No, no, está bien – Limpia su boca con el dorso de la mano y luego con la servilleta después de recibir miradas reprobatorias desde la cabeza de la mesa. Aclarando su garganta, continúa. –Estoy aquí, James, porque me tope a tu hermano el otro día mientras me encontraba viajando por negocios.

El pequeño niño asiente ligeramente, mirando la comida mientras juega con ella. Ya no está hambriento, no con Georg en la habitación. Es sólo… bueno… tenerlo ahí sin Bill o Tom, se siente extraño.

Terriblemente incorrecto.

Traga esa sensación con un bocado de comida.

–De hecho, Bill quería, _deseaba_ que yo les diera un mensaje de que le está yendo bien. Fenomenal, es como lo pone en palabras, creo. – Georg dice después de pasar su último bocado de pan con mantequilla un poco después. La cena se desarrolló con poca conversación, muchas miradas y gentiles sonrisas amistosas.

Mirando a un lado, nota que la Sra. Trümper baja su tenedor y limpia su boca con la servilleta. Él sabe que algo debe de estar pasando detrás de esos ojos brillosos, detrás de esa fachada de esperanza.

Esperanza falsa, perdida.

El nunca ha estado en una situación parecida, nunca ha experimentado el amor que una madre siente por sus hijos, y nunca lo hará, pero puede imaginarse. Puede imaginar y juntar los hechos en la casa Trümper durante estos días sólo con los detalles que Bill Y Tom le pasaron de James antes de enviarlo allí, a ese hogar roto y que se desbarata.

Roto.

Lo puede sentir de la misma manera que puede sentir la ignorancia yaciendo sobre la familia.

La incertidumbre.

La _culpa_.

El sentimiento profundo e hiriente de la culpa absoluta, penosa.

Se ha estado comiendo a la Sra. Trümper esos días, manteniéndola despierta hasta altas horas de la noche y todavía en la madrugada. Un montón de _si__sólo_ ha llenado su mente consciente, plagando cada pensamiento.

Si sólo hubiera tratado de aceptar a su hijo, lo que fuera esa relación que mantenía con tanto gusto con Tom, _sí__sólo_.

Pero no podría. Ella aún no puede. No concuerda con lo que ella sabe, con lo que cree – lo que le _han__enseñado_ a creer. Pero quizás pudo haber ignorado lo que era, lo que veía, lo que sabía. Podría haber intentado tolerarlo, pretender que no existía.

Pretender que sólo era una mala etapa.  
Una aventura.

Quizás entonces su hijo aún estuviera ahí, igual y necio y resentido con ella.  
Ella puede soportar el resentimiento, si sólo estuviera aún ahí, simplemente escondiéndose en la otra habitación.

Pero no lo está, se dice a si misma mientras obliga a sus ojos a posarse de nuevo sobre el visitante, que es más un mensajero que otra cosa.

–Sra. Trümper – Comienza, conectando sus ojos, sus irises ligeramente grises mirando directamente a los de ella, hermosos y cafés, tan similares a los que ha visto en Bill, los mismos que han seguido su camino por el árbol genealógico y llegado a Tom. Un escalofrío le recorre por el cuello ante la escalofriante similitud, la realidad cayendo encima en esa mesa en 1908.

Se sacude para quitársela de encima.

Con sinceridad y lo que parece simpatía en sus ojos, Georg continua, –Él quería que le dijera, específicamente, que no es su culpa. No es la culpa de alguien. Dijo que era tiempo de que se fuera, sin importar las circunstancias. –Aclara la garganta y toma un poco de vino en su lugar – Y –Comienza de nuevo, ganándose la atención de tres pares de ojos. –Bill quería que les dijera a todos que los ama. Muchísimo. Él realmente los ama.

El joven, tan terriblemente fuera de lugar, agacha su cabeza, sus ojos se mueven inquietos y los dirige a su plato lleno de residuos de la cena.

–Él estaba siendo honesto cuando agrego eso al mensaje – Una sonrisa ladeada adorna sus labios –Podría decirlo sólo con la manera en que lo dijo.

+.+.+.+

Exhala. Profundo. Pesadamente. El sonido de su respiración agitada es audible en la luz tenue, el sol se está ocultando para hacerle lugar a la noche. Recuperando el agarre a la realidad, se encoge contra los árboles enfrente de la pipa de agua y dobla sus piernas, descansando sus codos en sus muslos y su cabeza cae sobre sus manos.

–Maldito… _infierno_.

Su corazón late fuertemente en sus oídos, el sonido resonando con tal fuerza que causa que su cabeza le duela en respuesta. El fresco aire de la tarde le enfría la garganta mientras lo inhala y exhala rápidamente. Regresando lentamente a la tierra, a la realidad, al 2008, se da cuenta, con un movimiento, del pasto muerto color café que hay bajo sus pies. Pero los zapatos…

Una sonrisa humorística le llega a los oídos, sorprendiéndolo al principio antes de que la reconozca como propia. ¿_Eso__paso__realmente?_ Se pregunta perplejo mientras mira hacia arriba, observando el toldo de hojas de viejos robles colgando una buena distancia por encima de su cabeza.

Su sonrisa se agranda.

Los árboles estuvieron ahí, se da cuenta. Eran un poco más pequeños y más jóvenes, pero estaban allí, justo en el jardín trasero de la residencia Trümper.

Su mente se acelera con el pensamiento.

Es ridículo.  
Maldita y locamente ridículo.  
Lo sabe, pero sucedió.

Parándose y limpiando los pedazos de pasto que se ha pegado a sus pantalones, camina y accidentalmente golpea un objeto que tira mientras colapsaba contra el árbol minutos antes.

No es nada extraordinario – una bolsa, una mochila similar a la que un viajero usaría en su viaje en un libro de historias de aventuras. Es de un color claro y casi deshaciéndose con lo que parece un sobrelleno de contenidos, en su mayoría consistiendo en lo que la Sra. Trümper argumentó, lo que su hijo necesitaría, sin tener en cuenta de donde está o a dónde va.

Ella envió un pequeño paquete de cuidados junto con Georg porque –si alguien va a encontrarse con mi hijo, usted _es_mi máxima posibilidad, Sr. Listing. Espero que no le importe – Le dijo mientras se tomaba su tiempo doblando unas cuantas camisas, un par de pantalones y varios artículos de ropa antes de meterlos delicadamente en el bolso que sacó del closet.

Georg se quedó mirando ausentemente, siguiendo sus movimientos y sintiendo la opresión de la tristeza mientras la madre colocaba la última camisa cerca de su pecho, abrazándola de una manera que deseaba que fuera su hijo en lugar del algodón cosido.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un largo momento mientras mantenía cerca la camisa.

Sabiendo que va a ver a Bill y a Tom el siguiente día, jalando consigo el bolso era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero él le había prometido a la Sra. Trümper que mantendría los ojos abiertos buscando a su hijo mientras continuaba a lo largo de su viaje, al igual que informarle si en algún momento lo sentía necesario.

Después de todo, él lo había prometido.

Desliando el bolso y sus numerosos artículos de importancia sobre su hombro derecho, se gira y sale del parque, tratando de camuflajearse con las modernas y pavimentadas calles de camino a casa, para evitar contacto con quien fuera que lo reconociera en el 2008 en el atardecer.

Entregar todas esas cosas a Bill puede esperar.

No es como si se fuera a algún lado próximamente.

+.+.+.+

La noche se hace muy cerrada, aunque las horas parecen hacerse increíblemente largas en el proceso. La oscuridad se está moviendo, y la luz se está acercando, la mañana se acerca y encuentra a Tom aún despierto en la cama, Bill dormido profundamente a su lado, arropado entre él y la pared. Simone puso un colchón de aire en el piso junto a la cama, cubierto con sabanas y almohadas y todo, pero aún alguno de los dos muchachos tiene que usarla. Bill no pudo dejar que Tom estuviera tan lejos de él la noche entera. Estaba demasiado lejos, dijo con un pequeño puchero adornando sus labios.

Aunque ese puchero, Tom se dio cuenta, estuvo ahí sólo para ocultar el miedo que había en sus ojos, la aterradora incertidumbre que parece moverse permanentemente en esas arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos y alrededor de sus mejillas.

Así que ahí yace en su cuarta noche juntos, despierto y sin conseguir descanso mientras mira los primeros rastros de la mañana alumbrarle.

Un pájaro canta distante, su sonido perdiéndose en el aire frió de la mañana antes de que se le unan en coro otros más.

La noche está perdida.

Suelta un suspiro y talla cansamente sus ojos mientras se gira sobre su costado, y mira las facciones relajadas y pacificas de Bill. Tan cansado como está, una sonrisa innegable se cuela en sus labios, una de esas de satisfacción, como siempre. Tratar de no sonreír alrededor de Bill, se ha dado cuenta, es una tarea algo difícil y casi imposible de realizar.

Dejando que su subconsciente tome posesión de su fatigado cuerpo se da cuenta que sus manos acortan la distancia que hay entre sus cuerpos. Una mano que reconoce vagamente como la suya traza la línea que se desdibuja a contraluz del rostro de Bill, y se queda descansando, con la palma recta sobre una de las mejillas.

Los dedos gentilmente acarician la suave piel, tímidamente recorriendo la tersa superficie y enviando la textura a través de los nervios sensores de Tom, el toque sacando una ola de memorias de un rincón olvidado y polvoriento en su mente. _Manos,__pechos__desnudos,__dedos__corriendo__salvajemente,__piel__ –__tanta__piel,__pálida__y__tersa__piel__sólo__interrumpida__de__vez__en__cuando__por__cabello,__suave__y__corto__vello__que__de__alguna__manera__sabe__cuando__exactamente__dejar__de__crecer._

Momentos pasaron como memorias fugaces, encontrando a sus ansiosos dedos moviéndose hacia el cabello revuelto de Bill. Quedan atrapados en los mechones enredados y de forma instintiva se enredan a sí mismos en más mechones, apretando un poco más fuerte. Sus ojos se cierran, y otra memoria aparece – _Manos__atrapadas__en__esos__mechones,__jalando__y__sosteniéndose__mientras__se__retuercen__juntos,__sus__cuerpos__amoldándose__y__ –_

Ahoga un gemido en su antebrazo desnudo, girando su cabeza y sus ojos aún cerrados.

El querer, la necesidad, tensan sus músculos del abdomen, quemándole.

Deja que su mano quede inerte sobre el cabello de Bill, y aprieta sus ojos aún más, su boca aún contra uno de sus bíceps mientras trata de matar ese deseo innecesario, pero como respuesta, sólo siente como se intensifica, se vuelve más fuerte, creciendo mientras sus pensamientos giran en su cabeza con imágenes del pasado y fantasías que están por cumplirse.

Acalla otro gemido, uno que es más de arrepentimiento que otra cosa, mientras siente un pie abrirse camino entre sus piernas, pies vagabundos deslizándose sugestivamente por su pantorrilla.

_Oh__Dios_.

Una mano con curiosos dedos se desliza por su cabello y se encuentra con la comisura de su boca con el dedo meñique que apenas encuentra su camino entre los labios, lentamente alejando a su boca de la seguridad de su brazo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, su cabeza sigue a la mano guía, moviéndose cuando se mueve y deteniéndose cuando ella se detiene y desaparee de su piel por un corto momento antes de que un par de suaves labios se unan a los suyos sonoramente.

Por unos minutos todo está bien.  
Todo está en paz.

Las manos encuentran su camino hacia las otras, sus piernas juguetean y lentamente se entrelazan mientras sus labios siguen unidos.

Cuando un golpe de excitación le da de lleno en el abdomen tensando sus músculos, sus ojos se abren para encontrar el rostro de Bill alejándose lentamente, sus ojos abiertos, una ligera sonrisa jugando con sus labios. –Bueno, buenos días, Sr. Kaulitz—Dice aún con la pesadez de haberse despertado en su voz. Agranda su sonrisa, sus dientes asomándose por entre sus labios abiertos.

Tom trata de sonreír también. –Buenos días.

–¿Dormiste bien?

Gime, por más de una razón. –No he dormido _aún_—responde bostezando, sus manos recorriendo ausentemente el perfil de Bill, la playera que le prestó se arrisca sobre sus costillas mientras sus dedos acarician gentilmente la piel desnuda, –he estado un poco… paranoico respecto a cómo le voy a decir a mamá sobre… – sus ojos se mueven. –Sobre ti –, suelta un suspiro mientras Bill escucha, sus ojos recorriendo las facciones cansadas de su amante. –Sólo necesito hacer que mi mente deje de pensar en decirle—sus ojos se cierran otra vez mientras habla.

Bill mueve su mano hacia el cuello de Tom, retirando un par de rastas de su hombro antes de que sus dedos acaricien el rostro relajado de Tom. – ¿Necesita alejar su mente de algunas cosas, Sr. Kaulitz?—pregunta suavemente, delineando la frente de Tom con su dedos juguetones, deslizándose por la nariz y embarcándose en una exploración por los deliciosos labios que yacen por debajo de sus falanges.

–Sí – La palabra vibra contra los dedos de Bill, los labios tiemblan resistiendo al principio pero al final se curvan con una sonrisa tenue.

Se ríe calladamente en respuesta, su dedo índice siguiendo la curva del labio inferior de Tom. –Sr. Kaulitz – dice otra vez, admirando el sonido del nombre en sus labios y prefiriendo su calidad y edad sobre el _Tom._ Ama ambos nombres, pero no importa cuán formal suene su apellido para Tom, los dos son intercambiables a los oídos de Bill y a su mente son sinónimos.

Después de que un momento de silencio pasa, continua despacio –Sé de algo que podría… _quitar_ esa preocupación de tu mente, al menos por un tiempo – Un terrible sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, poniéndolas de una sombra muy oscura, pero eso pasa desapercibido por Tom, cuyos ojos están aún cerrados bajo el gentil toque de Bill.

–¿En serio? – Pregunta, sonriendo por debajo de los dedos del pelinegro.

–Mhm… ¿Tienes al menos la ligera idea de lo que es? – Pregunta Bill, el nerviosismo escondido en la voz.

–¿Qué será? ¿Un beso? – Tom adivina con una ligera sonrisilla, la vibración de una risa cosquilleándole en los labios. –¿o…?

Bill muerde sus labios con los dientes, reteniendo las palabras que desea decir por otro momento mientras se regocija en la sensación del momento y libera los nervios que se habían apoderado de él. Ha soñado así, o mejor dicho tuvo una fantasía. Claro, ninguno de sus sueños tenían por lugar el futuro o, el presente, supone que ahora debe de referirse así ahora.

El presente.

100 años han pasado, pero se los brinco todos. ¿Se perdió su vida? No, sabe la respuesta por instinto, su dedo recorriendo ausente a lo largo de la superficie del labio de su compañero. Él realmente no se ha perdido de nada, sólo saltó hacia algo, alguien, mejor.

_Tom,_el nombre resuena en su mente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa conquista sus labios. Todo esto, todo lo que ha pasado en esos meses es por amor. ¿Está loco, entonces? ¿Se están precipitando? _Madre__diría__eso_, lo sabe. Diría que se relajarán y respirarán antes de brincar a conclusiones y correr como gallinas sin cabeza. _Dejemos__que__el__tiempo__lo__averigüe__por__ti_, probablemente diría.

Pero el tiempo va en su contra, tratando de separarlos, tratando de mantenerlos lejos uno del otro. El tiempo definitivamente no está a su favor en ese viaje.

Regresando al presente, un fuerte sonrojo nace en la parte de atrás de su cuello, avergonzado, pero la ola de adrenalina lo contrarresta y recorre sus venas.

Sabe lo que quiere decir.  
Sabe lo que quiere _hacer._

Ignorando el inevitable sentimientos de humillación, dice con voz suave y delicada –No me ha amado por 100 años, Sr. Kaulitz.

Los parpados de Tom lentamente se abren, permitiendo que sus oscuras irises se encuentren en la claridad del amanecer. Un rayo de sol se cuela por entre las cortinas, la luz por encima de ellos mientras se miran uno al otro, conversando sin palabras. Ojos conectados. Un pequeña cosa llamada deseo se enciende en un par de irises y se ve reflejada en los otros.

Si los movimientos subsecuentes ocurrieron despacio o rápidamente ninguno de los muchachos lo puede decir. Una colisión de labios lo inicia, mucho más que un simple beso. Con él, viene la excitación y la pasión, curiosidad y deseo, la necesidad y el querer.

Labios se unen y juguetean, se separan, y se vuelven a encontrar en segundos mientras manos se aferran desesperadamente a la piel, deseando tocar y atención. La ropa es aventada sin cuidado al mismo tiempo que las exploraciones comienzan, o mejor dicho, mientras la reunión comienza. Lugares que no han sido reconocidos en los últimos días reciben de la más inesperada atención una vez más cuando manos ansiosas recorren la piel desnuda, sintiendo lo que anteriormente se les había prohibido tocar.

Los dedos trazan un dibujo invisible sobre lienzos tibios y en movimiento.

Los músculos se tensan y flexionan intermitentemente, temblando bajo ciertos toques gentiles.

Los cuerpos comienzan a moldearse con el otro, moviéndose con un ritmo parecido siguiendo la ayuda de una loción que Tom olvido llevar consigo los dos encuentros anteriores. Una sonrisa de placer se posa en los labios de Bill mientras se aferra al cuerpo junto a él, disfrutando de ese extra esta vez, la oportunidad de satisfacción sin tanto dolor en el proceso.

La excitación recorre el sistema del pelinegro, revolviéndose en su abdomen y partes más bajas mientras sus ojos se cierran. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera natural para imitar el movimiento rítmico de Tom, meciéndose juntos en tan hermosa colisión.

Las extremidades se enredan y desenredan.

Las sabanas, delgadas y suaves después del lavado, encuentran su lugar entre las piernas, los pies patean y los dedos de los pies que se curvan.

A pesar de la sensación de frio que trae consigo la mañana, el sudor se muestra en sus cuerpos, brillando en su piel.

Los corazones laten en lo necesario, acelerados y despacio, acelerado y despacio, aumentando su velocidad con ataques de excitación. La respiración se vuelve errática, perdida en la mezcla de labios y gentiles gemidos suaves que salen aleatoriamente de sus bocas entreabiertas.

Bill atrae a Tom más cerca, incitándolo con la mano que está detrás de su cuello. Unen sus labios de manera sonora en un tierno beso que sobresale entre la incontrolable revolución de brazos enredados, piernas y cuerpos. A pesar de sus nervios incontrolables, encuentra santuario en los brazos de Tom, sintiendo esas fuertes manos acunando su espalda con sus dedos callosos. Con el rápido llegar de la mañana, encuentra su cielo en los labios del de rastas, estirando su cuello y girando su cabeza para asegurarse de que no se separen. Encuentra paz en el movimiento de sus cuerpos con el otro y la manera en que el rubio lo guía con la palma de su mano contra la parte baja de su espalda.

El calor aumenta.

El sudor pulsa a través de sus poros.

Dulces gemidos de satisfacción salen de sus bocas y llegan a oídos con un sonido de imperceptible sorpresa.

Las manos se aferran a la piel, sus cabezas se inclinan hacia atrás, sus clímax tan esperados les encuentran mientras el sol sale y brilla a través de la cortina cerrada en la ventana, iluminando a la pareja en su camino hacia la mañana.

Las siete de la mañana pasan en el reloj de Tom sobre la mesa junto a la cama, encontrando a los dos aún en la cama, disfrutando los restos de su actividad temprana. Bill está sentado contra la pared, una pierna estirada con su pie saliendo por un lado de la cama y la otra pierna doblada con las sabanas sobre su regazo, haciendo una especie de hamaca donde Tom actualmente tiene su cabeza.

Una sonrisa adorna los labios del pelinegro mientras observa las suaves facciones de su compañero, la adoración brota por sus ojos. Ausentemente masajea el cuero cabelludo del de rastas al mismo tiempo que su otra mano traza una línea hacia el centro de su tonificado pecho –¿Sabes que deberías hacer? – Pregunta, su conversación compuesta de tímidos susurros en el aire de la mañana.

–¿Hm? – Tom pregunta, sus ojos cerrados mientras se acomoda en la cama, dejando que su cabeza siga descansando sobre el regazo del pelilargo.

–Escríbele una carta.

Se reacomoda sobre el camastro y las piernas de Bill –¿Una carta?

El otro sonríe gentilmente mientras su mano recorre los hombros de Tom –¿Por qué no? Escribir cartas parece ser una tradición en nuestra familia – Termina con una risa. Tom se ríe también pero la corta un largo y audible bostezo. Bill frunce los labios, recordando que Tom dijo que aún no había dormido. No puede evitar sentirse culpable por mantenerlo despierto. Se corrige a sí mismo y deja los movimientos sin sentido de sus manos.

Los ojos de Tom parpadean con desconcierto –¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta, nunca rompiendo los susurros.

–Lo siento – Una mirada de disculpa cruza su rostro. –Te estoy manteniendo despierto cuando deberías de intentar dormir – Aleja sus manos del cuerpo de Tom, dejando que se queden quietas sobre la cama.

–No, no, no te disculpes – Tom murmura cansado, una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras trata de alcanzar una de las manos de Bill a ciegas.

–Pero deberías de dormir.

La sonrisa cansada del hombre crece cuando encuentra una de las manos y la arrastra de regreso a él, dejándola sobre su pecho desnudo. Responde con una sonrisa cansada –Y me estas ayudando a dormirme.

Con la ligera sonrisa regresando a su rostro, Bill asiente –Esta bien – dice y se inclina lo suficiente para besar la frente de su novio con un casto beso. –Ahora no te preocupes por la carta o tu madre o algo de eso. Sólo duerme, Tomi.

Los ojos de Tom se cierran y bosteza una vez más, y se relaja bajo las caricias interminables de Bill, sintiendo el sueño a su alcance.

+.+.+.+

Bill se retira de _su_ habitación un poco más tarde. Le ha dado por llamarle "su" habitación en lugar de la habitación "de Tom" desde, bueno, es prácticamente suya también. Se siente extraño pensarlo; aun no ha terminado de aceptar todo eso, el futuro, su nuevo hogar. Llamarlo así suena raro, como sí en verdad estuviera dándole la espalda a su verdadera casa en 1908. Pero tiene que aprender a aceptar esta como su nueva casa, entre otras cosas.

No espera que la aceptación llegue pronto. Espera que el tiempo que le lleve ajustarse dure mucho.

Al salir de la habitación lentamente cierra la puerta, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible mientras pone la puerta en el pestillo y suelta el pomo. Cuando se detiene, suelta la respiración que había retenido y se endereza listo para…

–Buenos días, Bill.

Brinca al escuchar la voz femenina que lo ha agarrado con la guardia baja y se gira para encontrarse con Simone abandonando su propia habitación al otro lado de la estancia, una canasta llena de ropa sucia atrapada entre su cadera y su brazo.

Ella le da una sonrisa amigable, de algún modo materna. –¿Dormiste bien, querido?

–Sí, lo hice, gracias – Responde inseguro al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo se desata en sus mejillas. Se da cuenta que la mirada de Simone baja para inspeccionar lo que trae puesto. Sus propios ojos se agrandan, olvidó que sólo está usando una de las enormes playeras de Tom y nada más. Sus mejillas arden aún más, y se encorva un poco para intentar que la playera sea más larga. –Ah… ¿no está planeando usar la regadera justo ahora, verdad, Sra. Kaulitz? – Evita su mirada, deseando que hubiera pensado en ponerse unos pantalones o algo más antes de salir del cuarto. Pero no, ese pensamiento no le cruzó por la mente.

Simone le sonríe de nuevo. –Claro que no, el baño es todo tuyo, Bill.

El adolescente avergonzado sonríe como respuesta y murmura una indescriptible mezcla de –está bien, gracias – antes de huir hacia el baño.

Viendo a Bill huir, Simone sacude su cabeza de buen humor. Él ha estado actuando tan nervioso cuando está presente ella, comportándose como si lo fuera a partir en pedazos si dijera algo mal, algo fuera de lugar. Cuánto podría decir mal, no lo sabe. Ninguno de los amigos de Tom se han comportado tan asustados frente a ella. Sólo desea que aprenda a quererla pronto, no quiere otro encuentro como el de esa mañana.

Especialmente no como ese.

Ella reconoce la playera que viste Bill. Sabe que es de su hijo, lo cual está bien – en circunstancias normales. Pero también sabe que es la misma playera que su hijo uso el día anterior, hace menos de doce horas. Viendo a Bill salir de la habitación de su hijo por el mañana, enfundado _sólo_ en la playera que Tom vistió el día anterior…

–Me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a esto – Dice, exhalando la ola de nervios antes de comenzar a descender las escaleras.

+.+.+.+

La noche siguiente, uno de los últimos días de la semana, también el último día que Simone le dio a Tom para que le contara _todo_, la señora entra a la habitación. La noche está cayendo, mando a Ava a la cama hace algunas horas, y Bill y Tom están en el cuarto del último haciendo sabrá Dios qué. Platicar y luego dormir, _separados_, eso espera. Aunque sabe bastante bien que el colchón de aire aún no ha sido usado por el otro muchacho.

Llegando a su cama, preparada para una noche de sueño ininterrumpido, encuentra un sobre puesto sobre su almohada. Su color blanco sobresale por sobre la funda verde olivo de su almohada. Acercándose a su cama, encuentra su nombre gravado al frente del sobre por la mano única de su hijo.

Curiosa, lo levanta y abre la pestaña, el pegamento no fue usado, y saca unas cuantas hojas dobladas.

Dos piezas de hoja dobladas en tres y llenadas con pluma por ambos lados; lo nota, y se sorprende de encontrar tanto. No había esperado tan larga explicación. A lo mucho esperaba una nota diciendo: Bill está huyendo; tiene padres abusivos e irresponsables. ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?

Eso era lo que esperaba.

No esto, una carta formal que luce como si fuera el más largo trabajo que su hijo haya escrito a mano en el último año escolar.

Sorprendida y aún muy curiosa, desdobla la carta y toma asiento al filo de la cama, aventando el sobre a un lado deja que sus ojos se posen sobre la carta en sus manos.

_Mamá,_

_Espero que estés sentada mientras lees esto porque puede que sea una sorpresa, por decir poco. Si no estás sentada ya, entonces, por favor, hazlo. Ok, no tengo idea de cómo comenzar a explicar esto. Por el principio, supongo. Pero tienes que prometer que continuarás leyendo esta carta incluso si comienza a sonar como ficción. Sé que suena falso, por lo cual es que no puedo imaginar diciéndote todo esto en voz alta. Es demasiado loco. No creerás nada de esto al principio. Sé que no lo harás. Pero sólo… trata de creerlo ¿de acuerdo? No te estoy mintiendo. No lo hago, en serio. Y cuando todo esto termine, incluso puedes ir a preguntarle al abuelo por una historia. Sé que eso no tiene sentido justo ahora. Pero trata de creerme, cree esto._

_Hace algunos meses, en la primavera, ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que llegue a la casa a la mitad de la misma? Realmente nunca me preguntaste que fue lo que pasó, por qué había llegado a casa a las 5 de la mañana. Pero estoy agradecido de que no lo hicieras porque realmente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado antes. Madre, esa tarde, antes de que llegara a casa tan tarde, yo… regrese en el tiempo. Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Es una locura! Pero juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Existe esta vieja pipa de agua en el parque. No sirve, lo sé porque lo intente con la manija. Así es como pasó. Agité la manija y terminé en el patio trasero de la casa de Bill en 1908. Mil novecientos ocho, mamá, estoy siendo realmente serio. Ni yo me lo creía. Pensé que era un sueño, incluso una pesadilla._

_Bill estaba gritándome que me quitara de su jardín y luego insistió en que me había herido en la cabeza porque no lo le creía. Era una locura, mamá. Estaba allí y mi celular no funcionaba. Ni siquiera encendía. Y estaban vestidos para la vida diaria. Yo era el extraño hombre raro con mi atuendo "horrendo", como Bill lo llamó. James también lo llamo así, en muchas ocasiones. James es el hermano de Bill, sólo tiene ocho años justo ahora._

_Ellos son Bill y James Trümper, Madre.  
Trümper. Sí, los mismos Trümper._

_Claro que cuando Bill se presentó como Bill Trümper significó nada para mí. Incluso cuando conocí a sus padres, Mark y Eleanor, no significó algo. Bueno, no los "conocí" exactamente. Escuché mi nombre cuando está esperando en el pasillo. Sus padres no son grandes fans míos, o mi cabello, mejor dicho. Pero definitivamente no les caigo bien. Y la primera vez que me conocieron yo sólo era un extraño y luego un amigo, pero luego me volví… bueno, ahora puedo ver porque no les caigo bien particularmente._

_Oh Dios, es una larga historia, Mamá. Podría explicarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses con gran detalle, pero tomaría mucho papel. Así que te lo resumiré mejor, creo. Así que…_

* –*


	29. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**29.-** A Fresh Start

Un nuevo Comienzo

_Entonces para hacerte las cosas cortas, Mamá, Bill y yo, somos algo así como… ¿Novios?_

La palabra está escrita ligeramente, y es claro que ha sido borrada y reescrita varias veces. El papel esta rugoso y delgado en esa área, Simone se da cuenta mientras recorre con sus dedos la palabra.

_Creo, no lo sé. Quizás ya te habías imaginado algo así. Lo sé, lo sé dirás "¡pero es familia!" Sí, bueno, no lo sabía cuando nos conocimos, y tampoco él. Y estamos separados por un par de generaciones, y la relación sanguínea ya no es mucha… y lo amo. Realmente lo hago, mamá, y el me ama también. Y creo que es ahí donde los problemas comenzaron. Sus padres han estado tratando de comprometerlo en matrimonio, y a él ni siquiera le gustan esas muchachas que llevan a su casa como esposas potenciales. Y la razón por la cual está él aquí, ahora, en el 2008 en lugar de 1908 es porque nos vieron hace algunos días. Sus padres nos descubrieron, y su madre explotó y… el resultado no fue bueno, entonces hice lo que el diario dijo que se hiciera._

_Oh, cierto, no te he dicho del diario aún. James comenzó a escribir un diario cuando casi tenia nueve años, relatando muchos de los encuentros que hemos tenido, e incluso cosas que aún no han pasado – para nosotros, al menos. James le dio ese diario y algunas fotografías y otras tantas cosas al abuelo y le dijo que me lo diera este verano, __**específicamente**__. Es muy extraño, ¿verdad? Casi me siento como si todo ya hubiera estado acordado, y nosotros solo lo estamos viviendo, dado que ya está escrito en esos diarios._

_Todo esto es muy confuso para contar, especialmente en una carta. No sé si aún quedan lagunas por ahí, quiero decir, sé que las hay excepto las grandes de importancia. Tiene sentido para mi. Así que básicamente yo… viaje en el tiempo. No. Eso suena muy raro. ¿Viajes en el tiempo? Como sea. Sí, regrese en el tiempo y conocí a Bill y estamos juntos y ahora estamos aquí, en el 2008, y se supone que se quede aquí. Él no puede regresar por tantas razones. Sé que vas a decir que él debería de ir a casa, pero no puede._

_El diario dice que no debe. Si él esta destinado a no regresar, entonces no puede hacerlo. Georg puede decirte por qué – él estaba tan asustado de que fuéramos a arruinar el espacio-tiempo-continuo o lo que sea. Piensa que vamos a hacer algo mal y de repente el mundo entero cambiará. Pero quizás él está en lo correcto. Y mamá, si hay peligro, Bill necesita quedarse aquí. Es donde se supone que debe estar. Puedes preguntarle al abuelo o leer los diarios si no me crees._

_Sé que esto es un montón de palabras locas, estoy seguro. Seguramente estás ahí sentada con la boca abierta mientras lees esto, pero por favor, madre, trata de creerlo. Y por favor deja que Bill se quede. Él es familia, después de todo, jajá. Te juro que no estoy inventando esto, mamá. Sabes que no tengo suficiente creatividad para crear algo tan complejo como lo es esto. Bill no es ningún muchacho que decidió huir porque sí y que quiero que se quede. Él es... Bueno, ya sabes ahora, creo. Y él es… él es importante para mí, mamá. Es muy importante para mí._

_O.k. creo que eso lo resume todo. Espero.  
-Tom_

Las manos de Simone tiemblan cuando termina de leer la última línea de la carta. El papel tiembla en su mano, y limpia con el dorso de su mano sus ojos rápidamente. Sus pensamientos corren como locos con la nueva información, y mando a su instinto escéptico a un rincón mientras trata de abrazar la locura que no tiene otra opción más que creer.

Suena demente, lo sabe, y usualmente su sensata mente la guaría al escepticismo. Pero, hay una pequeña voz de la razón que la retiene y coloca una luz sobre todas sus preguntas.

Una memoria.

Demasiadas coincidencias.

Más que suficientes para que simplemente sacuda esa locura de su hombro y argumente con su hijo por una explicación _real_.

Limpiando la nariz con su mano, se sorbe las narices y deja la carta a un lado, dejándola desdoblada sobre su almohada y abandona la habitación, camina por la estancia hacia el cuarto de su hijo, entrando sin siquiera tocar.

Tom y Bill están hablando en voces muy calladas sobre la cama, pero Simone no se preocupa por disculparse antes de interrumpir y agarrar a Bill entre sus brazos fuertemente.

Se aferra a él tan fuerte y lo abraza como a un niño, enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras trata de retener sus lágrimas. Él se resiste al principio, retenido sólo por la confusión, pero después de un momento pone sus brazos en la espalda de Simone y se agarra a ella como un pequeño niño que abraza a su mami, jamás queriéndola dejar ir.

Pero Simone, él se da cuenta, es su madre ahora.

Ella es lo más cercano que tiene, comenzando justo ahora.  
Ella es lo más cercando que le será concedido.

Aprieta sus abrazos alrededor de ella y entierra su rostro en su cabello.

—Lo siento tanto, corazón— Simone susurra ligeramente. —Lo siento tanto, por todo.

_Está bien, estoy bien_, comienza a responder, pero se detiene cuando siente como el aire se queda atorado en su garganta. Retiene las palabras en sus adentros y reacomoda su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer, negándose a soltar ese abrazo.

Tom mira desde un lado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su frente arrugada ligeramente en confusión. Pero una vez que su madre suelta a Bill a un brazo de distancia, sonríe, y dice una sola oración, entonces él entiende inmediatamente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Wilhelm- susurra.

_Ella leyó la carta._

_+.+.+.+_

—Así que todo este tiempo…— Simone pregunta en voz alta con un brillo en sus ojos mientras pone la cafetera en su lugar. Tomando la taza con ambas manos la lleva a sus labios, sopla gentilmente sobre el aún humeante líquido y se gira para encarar a los dos muchachos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Sonríe gentilmente. — Desearía que me hubieran dicho mucho antes.

Tom resopla y se rasca la mejilla. — ¿Cómo si lo hubieras aceptado así como así? — truena sus dedos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La madre inclina su cabeza, asintiendo en comprensión. —Está bien, pero aún así… una pista o dos hubiera sido agradable.

—Bueno, yo opino que estaba bastante claro que yo no era de por aquí, precisamente, Ma-Simone— Bill dice, aún no listo para tratar con la palabra "mamá".

—Pensé que era un caballero— dice encogiéndose de hombros, tomando sorbos con precaución de su café Decaf —Un caballero muy peculiar, pero era refrescante ver a un joven con tan buenos modales— Ella retira su mirada y coloca sus ojos en algún punto del suelo, desenfocados, mirando sin mirar realmente por unos cuantos minutos antes de sonreír para si misma, —Sabes, probablemente debí de haberlo sabido mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Tom talla sus cansados ojos y trata de ocultar el bostezo.

Su madre sonríe y lleva de nuevo la taza a sus labios, pero se detiene antes de que pueda darle un sorbo —Hubo historias, cuando… — Se regocija en sus propias memorias, aún sonriendo placenteramente. Levantando la mirada se encuentra con los rostros confusos de los muchachos, continua, —El abuelo, mi abuelo, James, solía contarme estas… estas historias, o, bueno, yo pensé que eran historias.

— ¿James le contaba historias?- Bill pregunta y se inclina un poco más en su suya, sus ojos curiosos. — ¿Acerca de qué?

Toma de su taza pensativa y se ría calladamente, encontrando sus ojos con los de Bill. —Acerca de ti— ella responde— y de Tom.

La mano de Tom se detiene a medio camino en su cara, sus dedos en sus mejillas, la palma curvada sobre su nariz. Sus ojos abiertos muy grandes —Espera— dice, su fatiga desapareciendo momentáneamente, — ¿Sabías acerca de esto? ¿Acerca de nosotros?

—Oh, Dios, no— Ella admite, sacudiendo su cabeza en lo que parece ser agradecimiento. —No sabía de ustedes o de su relación o… bueno, no en si. Sabía sus nombres— se detiene mientras trata de recordar y se ríe antes de continuar, —James mintió en algunas de las historias para mi propia tranquilidad y diversión, claro. No todas eran verdad, pero él definitivamente mantuvo a los personajes con sus verdaderos nombres— Mira entre los dos por un momento y entonces baja su taza. – Y si recuerdo correctamente, los describió a los dos casi perfectamente.

Bill agacha su cabeza, escondiendo su sonrisa tímida. —James lo haría- murmulla con una voz muy suave. —James siempre ha tenido buen ojo.

— ¿En serio?— Simone pregunta, la curiosidad notable en su tono. —No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo muy bien. Él murió…— Ella se detiene mirando directamente a Bill.

— ¿Cuándo? —Bill levanta su cabeza rápidamente. — Él no está joven cuando… cuando muere, dígame que no.

—Tenía setenta cuando él… —Simone no termina la oración, pero el resto queda muy bien entendido. Deja su taza en la barra mientras mira a Bill agachar su cabeza una vez más, su cabello negro cayendo alrededor de su rostro en una cortina dividida. Una ola de culpa le ataca en el pecho. —No te preocupes, dulzura, él… él llevo una buena vida, —Le ofrece una sonrisa cálida a Bill mientras él levanta la cabeza.

Un pesado y cansado silencia se posa sobre los tres en los minutos siguientes, y cada uno se encierra en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la distancia vaga.

Después de un momento a solas consigo mismos, Simone habla y rompe la calma, —Sabes Tom, es de ahí de donde tome tu nombre, irónicamente.

El hijo eleva la mirada, el ceño fruncido esperan una explicación.

—De las historias— Su madre continúa riéndose disimuladamente. —Cuando era joven, probablemente no más de seis años, siempre le decía a mi abuelo, James, que cuando creciera, llamaría a mi primer hijo Tom, justo como el fuerte personaje principal de todas sus grandes historias— Ella sacude su cabeza y vuelve a tomar su taza de la barra, tomando rápidos sorbos del ahora tibio café. —Creo que ahora entiendo por qué James y mi padre solían reírse cada vez que decía eso…— Ella desvanece su voz y sonríe, elevando su mirada para encontrar los ojos de su hijo. —Ellos sabia todo ese tiempo que te pondría Tom; estaba casi escrito para que sucediera antes de que nacieras.

La sonrisa exhausta de Bill mueve la atención hacia él mientras agacha un poco la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

—Entonces realmente— Bill comienza, la risa visible en su tono, —Te pusieron tú nombre en honor a ti…

Ambos, madre e hijo, son incapaces de resistir una sonrisa bastante humorística.

+.+.+.+

—Dios ¿cuánto empacó tu madre? — Tom pregunta mientras abre el bolso de viaje sobrelleno que esta en la cama, el mismo que la Sra. Trümper mando con Georg para Bill. El muchacho pasó a dejarlo temprano en la mañana y brevemente les platicó de los eventos. La brevedad fue difícil de evitar dado que aún estaba asombrado por el viaje entero.

—Quiero decir, en serio, — El adolescentes de rastas se ríe al tiempo que saca uno de los artículos y se lo muestra a Bill. — ¿Era esto realmente necesario?

—Es mi sombrero alto— el otro replica, su tono ligeramente ofendido, y se lo quita de las manos a Tom, acercándolo a su pecho. Lo mira fijamente un momento con nostalgia, sonriendo. — En realidad es el mejor que tengo, Sr. Kaulitz.

Tom se ríe una vez más y regresa su atención al bolso aún lleno. ES sorprendente cuanto una mujer puede hacer que quepa en esa cosa. Es evidente que ella doblo y redoblo, apiló y re apiló hasta que todo quedo así. Sonríe y saca una de las pilas de ropa interior dobladas de Bill. —Ahora veamos— Coloca esa pila a un lado —algunas cosas son útiles, ¿pero un sombrero alto? — El muchacho sacude la cabeza. —Me temo que no lo vas a usar muy seguido en el futuro cercano.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que ningún hombre en el 2008 disfruta de lucir un sombrero alto de vez en cuando?

Mira la espalda de Tom, su respuesta comenzando con un silencioso movimiento de hombros. Risa, por supuesto. Bill aprieta la mandíbula, pero suaviza una de sus sonrisas. Después de todo, sabe que la moda ha cambiado demasiado en el último siglo, y no está muy seguro que lo haya hecho para mejorar.

—Ningún hombre que conozca, Sr. Trümper— Tom responde después de un momento, dándole la espalda al otro mientras continua rumeando entre las cosas del bolso.

—Bien— Dice con voz cortés después de un momento, caminando por detrás del chico de rastas. —Supongo que eso esta pronto a cambiar, ¿no es así Sr. Kaulitz? — Eleva su tono en una pregunta y espera hasta que Tom se gira, una sonrisa agraciando sus labios mientras espera.

Tom se gira indeciso, pero aún así lo hace al mismo tiempo que pierde su capacidad de mantener su quijada cerrada. Le cuelga mientras mira al otro hombre frente a él, el cual inclina su cabeza tímidamente y se esconde debajo del sombrero negro colocado sobre su cabello ligeramente revuelto. Un sonrojo se aparece naturalmente en sus mejillas. Tom sonríe ligeramente. –Supongo que está en lo correcto sobre eso, ¿uh?

Lentamente levantando su cabeza, Bill se encuentra con los ojos de Tom sonriendo gentilmente. — ¿Te importa si lo uso? — Pregunta, alejando su mirada nervioso como un niño que le pide permiso a su madre para mantenerse despierto después de las diez.

— ¿Me importa? — Tom se ríe y acaricia la barbilla del pelinegro con el nudillo de su dedo índice. —Es tu sombrero, no el mío. Creo que no tengo mucho que decir.

—Lo sé, pero… aún así— Bill termina, y aparta su mirada una vez más. —Quiero encajar aquí.

— ¿Encajar?

—Han pasado cien años— Eleva su voz mientras su quijada se tensa con determinación. — ¡Preferiría no ser el… el _CHICO GAY_ en dos siglos diferentes si puedo evitarlo, Sr. Kaulitz!

_Es su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo_, Tom se da cuenta después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, apartando sus ojos de los de Bill asiente entendiendo. —Está bien— Asiente y coloca sus manos ligeramente en la cintura del muchacho y masajea con sus pulgares sus caderas ausentemente. —Y no lo serás.

—Oh, demonios, lo seré ¿verdad? — Pregunta, un gemido en su voz mientras se quita el sombrero de la cabeza de un golpe lo manda volando al piso, donde espera, se quede sin usar.

Pero Tom detiene el movimiento y sujeta su muñeca en pleno vuelo. —No— Replica sencillamente y confiado.

Bill deja su mano caer inmóvil en el agarre del otro, mira aún lado, sus facciones entristeciendo. —Pero tu acabas de decir que…

—No, no lo hice— Tom insiste y libera la muñeca de Bill.

Su brazo cae a su lado.  
Mantiene su cabeza gacha, sus ojos sin mirarlo.

—Bill, yo… ahora es diferente— Tom continua después de un momento. Su tono es más suave y silencioso que antes. —Sé que no puedo prometerte que será perfecto, pero será diferente. Tienes que creerme en esto. — Acuna el mentón de Bill con su mano, pero éste se aleja del toque. —Vamos, Bill… ¿no recuerdas a toda esa gente en el centro comercial? Pensaste que tenía pinturas de guerra embarradas en sus ojos y piel. Eran raros, tu mismo lo dijiste— Notando una sonrisa jalando las comisuras de la boca de Bill, intenta otra vez y tiene excito en empujar su mentón hasta que sus ojos se ven forzados a encontrarse de tan cerca que están. — ¿Y tú con tu sombrero de copa? — Pregunta, sus labios sonriendo. Se encoge de hombros. —Claro, te vana mirar raro algunos, pero no creo que te miren sólo porque luces _raro_.

Bill pestañea y agacha la cabeza ligeramente, otro sonrojo incendiando sus mejillas. — ¿Entonces por qué van a estar mirándome? — Pregunta, ingenuidad falsa cubriendo su voz.

La sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Tom se transforma en una sonrisa alegre mientras suelta una carcajada entre sus dientes y observa rápidamente al sombrero sobre la cabeza de su novio. Regresa su mirada hacia Bill y admite, —Probablemente por la misma razón que no puedo dejar de mirarte.

— ¿Oh? — Bill suaviza su sonrisa y separa sus labios para formar una _o_. — ¿Y cuál es esa?

Tom sacude su cabeza y resiste la urgencia de llenar el espacio entre los labios de su amante, agachando la cabeza un poco mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y atrae ambos cuerpos un poco más cerca. —Creo que conoce la razón perfectamente bien, Sr. Trümper.

— ¿Lo sé?

Tom sonríe otra vez y roba un beso de los labios de Bill que hace corto, muy corto. —Sí— dice mientras fuerza a sus labios a separarse, pero se queda cerca —lo sabes— Y presiona sus labios de nuevo, sólo para que quede claro.

Bill sonríe cuando se separan —Oh, _esa_ razón.

Se separan un minuto después cuando las tablas debajo de la alfombra crujen afuera de la habitación. Sólo era Simone pero se separan sin importarles, y comparten una sonrisa amistosa y reservada mientras regresan su atención al bolso abierto en la cama, aun medio lleno de artículos.

Bill saca una pila de camisetas bien dobladas y pantalones. Los revisa y los coloca sobre la cama, sonriendo. Después de un momento de contemplarlo, se quita el sombrero de la cabeza y lo colaca sobre la pila de ropa, todos los artículos del siglo XX juntos.

Se les queda viendo, su casa yace ahí tendida sobre la cama de Tom y no puede evitar sonreír. Por alguna extraña razón, las cosas no parecen tan fuera de lugar como lo esperaba, y, se da cuenta con un cambio de corazón, que no se siente tan extraño tampoco.

Sorprendentemente, se siente curiosamente en casa.

+.+.+.+

_Es idéntico a todas las fotografías_, el abuelo de Tom se da cuenta mientras abre la puerta y se mueve hacia un lado para permitirles entrar, sus ojos se centran en la familiar mirada de Bill, una que no sostiene otra cosa que la mirada al conocer a un extraño por primera vez. Lo mira mientras entra a la casa y trata de encorvar su postura para imitar la de Tom. El abuelo sonríe y sacude su cabeza mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. —Bueno, ¿supongo que un "bienvenido a casa, Wilhelm" es lo que toca, no? — Saluda con una sonrisa cálida y extiende su mano.

Bill aprieta la mano ligeramente, obviamente asustado de la edad del viejo y su apariencia frágil. —Gracias— responde reservado con un tono suave. Duda un poco y retira su mano tímidamente, sobándose los codos en incertidumbre.

Tom aclara su garganta después de un momento de silencio tenso. —Um, Abuela, ¿en el teléfono mencionaste que querías mostrarnos algo? ¿Una planta o algo así?

La abuela se endereza y sonríe recordando. –Oh, sí, sí, claro— Asiente y comienza a caminar por la puerta de la cocina. —Simone, querida, simplemente vas a adorar estas semillas que me encontré el otro día— continua, su voz perdiéndose mientras Tom apresura a su madre y hermana que la sigan fuera de la sala, dejándolos a Bill y a su abuelo solos.

Mirando como la puerta de la cocina se cierra en su posición natural detrás de Tom, Bill aleja su mirada y toma un profundo respiro. Sus ojos se posan sobre el abuelo, quien cuidadosamente se sienta en un reclinable rojo situado angularmente a un lado de un viejo y destartalado sofá. El viejo atrapa su mirada y sonríe, señalándolo para que tome asiento.

El acata y se sitúa a si mismo en unos de los asientos acojinados cercanos al señor.

— Así que, Wilhelm…

—Bill— le corrige, sonrojándose ante su rudeza. –Por favor, insisto.

El abuelo sonríe, sus labios curvándose alrededor de sus dentaduras blanco-perla. —Esta bien, Bill, dime ¿Cómo te estas adaptando?

—Um— pausa y mira su regazo, tomándose un momento para jalar los pantalones de mezclilla que están alrededor de sus muslos. Simone lo había llevado de compras, unos días antes. Aunque le esta llevando más tiempo del que pensó el adaptarse a sus nuevas ropas. Ellas simplemente… pican. Alisando la tela, continua — Me ajusto tan rápido como puedo— ofrece encogiéndose de hombros. —Algunos días es más fácil que otros.

—Mm— El viejo asiente entendiendo, ligeramente meciendo el reclinable hacia delante y atrás. — ¿Y por cuanto tiempo has estado aquí ya?

—Un mes, dos semanas y cuatro días.

El abuelo ríe de corazón. —No que estés contando los días o algo así—, responde, sus arrugas más notables en su rostro cuando se ríe.

El joven también comparte la risa mientras descruza sus piernas sólo para volverlas a cruzar un momento después. —Es una fecha que siempre recordaré, supongo.

—Claro, claro— El abuelo tose ligeramente y el silencio cae una vez más entre ellos. –así qué, has empezado la escuela aquí ¿cierto? Simone me platicó de los problemas que hubo para ponerte en las clases correctas sin un tarjetón de calificaciones o antecedentes escolares o algo.

—Mhm…

— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? — Pregunta a falta de un mejor tema de conversación. Frunce el seño ante lo rígido de su plática. Su encuentro no debería de ser así de tenso. Siente como si estuviera entrevistando a un estudiante tímido.

Bill se remueve en su asiento y endereza su postura, sus hábitos tomando el cargo. —La escuela va… bien— Responde mecánicamente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Es diferente de cómo acostumbraba, y los estudiantes son muy… _vocales_. Madre estaría muy decepcionada si llegara a escuchar las palabras que atraviesan los labios de algunos de esos niños, ¡y justo enfrente del maestro también! — sacude la cabeza con sorpresa. —Mucho a cambiado aparentemente.

-Así es, aparentemente— El abuelo responde con otra carcajada. — ¿Y las clases?

—Bien, las clases son clases, supongo— Bill dice riéndose ligeramente. —Pero mi maestro de literatura parece ser que adora mi uso de la gramática, oh, ¡y la clase de historia es bastante fascinante! Nuestro maestro repaso el… el temario, creo que es como le llaman, el primer día de clases y ¿puede creer que piensa enseñarnos todo hasta el 2008 para el final del año? Eso quiere decir que vamos a cubrir el futuro…— Su voz se desvanece, una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Tu futuro, en todo caso— El hombre mayor agrega y sonríe ante la expresión de asombro del muchacho.

Bill cierra su mandíbula. –Cierto, bueno… creo que es el pasado, incluso para mi, ¿cierto? Dado que ahora estoy aquí, por… —pausa, indeciso con sus palabras, — para quedarme enserio.

La sonrisa del abuelo tiembla, pero se estira un poco y palmea la rodilla del joven. –eres un muchacho muy fuerte, ¿lo sabias? — Pregunta y recibe una sonrisa agradecida. —Sabes, — continúa y aprieta la rodilla de Bill de manera tranquilizadora — mi padre te admiraba mucho,

— ¿James?

—Mhm, él te admiraba.

Bill inclina su cabeza y desvía sus ojos, burlándose de manera agria. —No debió de hacerlo.

—Eres su hermano mayor, claro que te admiraba…

—Soy su hermano mayor que huyó— Bill suelta interrumpiéndolo, su voz elevándose. Mira de nuevo al hijo de su hermano, un hombre quien actualmente es sesenta y algo de años mayor que él, y rápidamente esconde su mirada de nuevo. _¿Cómo esto tiene sentido? Él es mayor, yo tan joven, pero incluso yo nací antes que él. Esto no estuviera pasando si yo no fuera tan… tan… _— soy un cobarde.

—Wilhelm— el hombre mayor habla suavemente un minuto después con tono afectuoso. —No digas eso.

— ¡Pero es verdad! — Bill escupe y finalmente enfrenta la cara llena de arrugas del otro hombre. Las lágrimas le escosen en los ojos. —Estaba demasiado asustado para enfrentar a mi propia madre y a mi padre, así que corrí. Tome la salida fácil. La única razón por la que estoy sentado aquí justo ahora es porque soy demasiado cobarde para quedarme y enfrentar mis propios problemas como un hombre— él se acomoda mientras las palabras que el cree son verdad le pican en los oídos.

—La única razón por la que estás sentado aquí justo ahora, Wilhelm, — el abuelo le corrige gentilmente —es porque esto es como debe de ser.

Bill mira al suelo —Destino, otra vez, a eso se refiere.

—Mm— No niega ni afirma —Incluso si fueras más hombre, hubieras seguido a Tom el mes pasado. A los dos los hubieran descubierto, él hubiera tratado de traerte aquí, hubieras dicho que no al principio, y al final hubieras agitado la manija de la pipa de todos modos.

El muchacho se mofa —Lo dice como si no tuviera opción sobre nada.

—Bill, si no hubieras seguido a Tom y hubieras aceptado el quedarte aquí, en el 2008, hay una posibilidad de que yo ni siquiera existiera— El pelinegro levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la cara del abuelo con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco confuso. —Lo que hiciste, Bill— El otro continua —tiene mucho control sobre lo que es hoy, y, si me lo preguntas, a ningún cobarde se le ha dado tanto poder— Aprieta la rodilla del jovencito una vez más.

+.+.+.+

—Gracias por todo— Bill susurra y finaliza el abrazo con su anciano sobrino, el abuelo de Tom, en la puerta de entrada. Simone y Ava están listas en el carro, y Tom está a unos cuantos pasos alejado de ellos en el pasillo del jardín, esperando pacientemente y escuchando.

El señor asiente con una sonrisa cómplice —Claro.

El joven sonríe suavemente. —Es fabuloso finalmente conocerlo.

—Oh, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos— el abuelo dice sólo para recibir otra mirada de confusión de su joven tío. Sonríe y agita su cabeza de lado a lado. —No lo sabrías aún, pero — continua, el humor de saber un secreto notable en sus ojos. —Yo era mucho más joven, y tú y Tom eran un par de décadas más grandes de lo que son ahora.

Una sonrisa de felicidad cierra la mandíbula de Bill. Cualquier mención de ese asunto de viajes en el tiempo ha comenzado a fascinarlo sin medida simplemente. Mira por sobre su hombro hacia Tom y su sonrisa se intensifica. Después de todo, su sobrino dijo el nombre de Tom cuando mencionó un evento que aún esta por pasar. Eso debe de significar que aún están juntos en el futuro, ¿no es así?

Tom sonríe en respuesta. — ¿Estás listo para irte a casa ahora?

Bill regresa su atención al hombre parado en el marco de la puerta de su casa, quien asiente una vez. —Está bien— dice y abraza la frágil figura una última vez con un rápido abrazo —adiós, por ahora.

El abuelo los despide con la mano mientras el carro sale en reversa del estacionamiento.

+.+.+.+

_56_

_57_

_58_

_59_

Bill sonríe mientras el segundero regresa a cero junto con la hora y los minutos, todas las categorías mostrando grandes y digitales ceros. Tom vitorea junto a él, y Simone choca su vaso de champagne con el brillante vaso de jugo de uva de Ava.

Las sonrisas están a su alrededor.

Puede escuchar el resonar del choque de ollas y sartenes afuera de los jóvenes adultos que decidieron anunciar el nuevo año con una gran y sonora bienvenida.

A las bienvenidas alborotadas si esta acostumbrado, pero incluso hay algo diferente, algo falta. En casa, el nuevo año siempre es alegre y jovial, pero aún así tiene un aire de reserva. Siempre ha sido más reservado que esto.

_Pero esto_ es mi _hogar_, se recuerda a si mismo una y otra vez, tomando sorbos de la Champagne que Simone le ha servido.

Es diferente de lo que hay en casa, por decir lo menos, pero ya ha establecido ese hecho en muchas ocasiones. Sería una mentira si dijera que se ha ajustado completa y confortablemente. Sería una mentira decir que nunca ha pensado en su hogar real y nunca, nunca lo ha extrañado. Es humano, después de todo. No tiene súper fuerza humana, ni habilidad para olvidar completamente el pasado. Fue agraciado con un periodo de ajustamiento no muy rápido. Es un muchacho de dieciocho años que dejo su hogar por mejores y más grandes cosas.

Mientras el minutero del reloj digital cambia de cero a uno, una sensación de término le sobrecoge y se queda en su pecho, como si el cambio estuviera hecho por fin, para siempre. Ahora está aquí, en el siglo XXI, recibiendo al 2009 como cualquier otro muchacho de dieciocho años.

Cualquier sentimiento de ser capaz de escapar y regresar a 1900 es borrado, como si dijera _es demasiado tarde_.

Con su sonrisa decayendo sin ser notado, Bill jala ligeramente de la manga del suéter de Tom.

Tom quita su mirada de la pantalla del televisor, mostrando un montaje de celebraciones a través del mundo, y centra su atención en el muchacho a su lado. Una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios y se separan para mostrar sus dientes.

El sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas tibias de Bill mientras Tom se acerca y captura sus labios en el primer beso de ese nuevo año. Es un gentil y tierno beso que no dura más que unos cuantos segundos, pero incluso así tiene la habilidad de hacer que la parte baja de su abdomen se tense y que sus rodillas se debiliten.

Cuando se separan, la mano de Bill encuentra su camino hacia abajo en la manga de Tom hasta que los dedos de ambos se entrelazan de manera perfecta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Tom pregunta después de que sus ojos recorran las facciones de su amante.

Bill sonríe y aprieta la mano de Tom. —Lo estoy ahora— Responde con voz suave. —Lo estoy ahora.


	30. ¿Lo Recuerda, Sr Kaulitz?

**30.-** Do You Remember It, Mr. Kaulitz?

(¿Lo Recuerda, Sr. Kaulitz?)

— ¡Bill, tienes visita! — La voz de Ava se escucha desde el piso inferior y detiene las manos de Tom sobre las seis cuerdas de su vieja guitarra acústica. Eleva sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Bill.

¿Una visita?

Seguro, Bill ha hecho algunos amigos en los últimos seis o siete meses que ha estado ahí, pero también son los amigos de Tom. Usualmente quien quiera que vaya, pregunta por Bill _y por _Tom, no sólo por alguno de los dos. — Es como si de repente hubiera conocido a unos gemelos o algo así— Georg solía bromear. Parece ser que no puede completar una oración de uno sin al menos mencionar al otro de alguna u otra manera.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, la mandíbula de Bill se abre un poco y sus ojos se agrandan, lo que parece ser una reacción común cuando posa sus ojos sobre ese visitante.

Pero sucede que ese visitante es especial.

No ha mantenido contacto con él desde Agosto del año pasado, mayoritariamente porque sabía que sería muy difícil ver a esa persona de manera normal. Cortando lazos era lo mejor, pero esos son rápidamente renovados cuando los ojos del pelinegro caen sobre el joven que esta parado en la puerta principal, sus manos pegadas a su abdomen. Él viste ropa limpia y respetable y su cabello esta acomodado hacia atrás.

_Es la obra de madre_, Bill lo sabe inmediatamente.

—James— Saluda con un poco de sorpresa en su tono — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El jovencito se aferra a su fachada seria y dura, ni siquiera ofreciendo algo similar a una sonrisa. —Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo— dice llanamente. Definitivamente hay un cambio muy aparente en su carácter desde la última vez que lo vio. Una sensación diferente, una más viaje y más fría. Un cambio que Bill no esta muy seguro si aprueba.

—Oh, está bien— El hermano mayor asiente con la cabeza y camina unos pasos hacia atrás. —Pero—se detiene y sonríe lentamente, — ¿Puedo al menos tener un abrazo? Ha sido casi un año…

Por un momento el muchacho no se mueve. Se queda en su lugar, y esta claro que esta librando una batalla en su propia mente. Pero mientras Bill abre sus brazos, James es incapaz de resistir esa urgencia natural, y se aleja de su lugar en la puerta y se avienta contra los brazos de su hermano, dejando su fachada dura en la puerta. Posa sus brazos alrededor del muchacho más grande y se aferra a él, mientras Bill se arrodilla para estar a su altura. Usualmente esa acción le molestaría pero no le importa en ese momento. Es simplemente gratificante el finalmente poder tener a su hermano mayor una vez más.

Un sollozo juvenil atraviesa su pequeño cuerpo y se queda en la extraña playera cubriendo el hombro de Bill donde James tiene enterrada su cabeza, avergonzado y a la vez completamente aliviado.

Bill coloca sus brazos sobre su hermano y lo sostiene cerca, callándolo suavemente con palabras reconfortantes. —Shh, James. Está bien. Estoy aquí ahora. Todo está bien.

— ¿Está todo bien aquí? Me pareció escuchar a alguien llorar… — Simone se muerde la lengua mientras sale de la cocina, secando sus manos en una toalla. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Tom, se mueven rápidamente hacia la escena que ocurre en su puerta. Los ojos de Tom se agrandan cuando nota la entrada de Simone, e inmediatamente corre hacia su madre y la jala del brazo de regreso a la cocina.

— ¿Quién era ese?— Sisea, sus cejas elevadas a la expectativa de una respuesta honesta.

Tom mira otra vez hacia la habitación principal y arrastra a Simone más adentro de la cocina, casi a la puerta trasera. —James se apareció para hablar con Bill de algo — susurra y aleja la mirada.

Al principio su madre parece no reconocerle pero después de un momento su mandíbula se entreabre cuando realiza quien es. — ¿_James_?—pregunta, manteniendo la voz baja — ¿cómo el hermano de Bill, mi abuelo James?

Con el asentimiento de su hijo una sonrisa jala de sus labios y se gira para regresar a la sala donde su joven abuelo esta parado, pero Tom la detiene. —Mamá, no puede entrar ahí— le advierte, la frente tensa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mamá, tiene nueve años, no entenderá todo esto— le explica y finalmente suelta el brazo de su madre. —Especialmente si tú entras y lo saludas con un "¡Abuelo!" Quiero decir, no sabe siquiera de la relación familiar, Mamá. Inclusive no estoy seguro si entiende lo del viaje en el tiempo un poco, o si cree en eso— Tom se encoje de hombros y cruza sus brazos mientras mira de reojo a los hermanos abrazándose en la otra habitación. Mira como Bill se aleja un poco y aprieta los brazos de James. Puede ver el rostro del jovencito y las manchas de las lágrimas aún brillan sobre sus mejillas. Han pasado seis meses desde que esos dos se vieron, y esta más que claro que algo sucedió para que se diera este encuentro. James no vendría al futuro sólo de visita. Y tampoco es un llorón. No se hubiera parado en su entrada en el 2009 para comenzar a llorar.

Tom se da cuenta que está aquí por una razón.

+.+.+.+

— ¿Cómo deletreas Eleanor otra vez? Y dilo lentamente esta vez— Georg pide mientras mira el pedazo de papel en blanco que esta en el escritorio frente a él. Bueno esta casi vació. Todo lo que ha escrito hasta ahorita es _Querida Ele—_

Bill suspira profundamente, detiene su caminata y se sienta en el filo de la cama. —E-l-e-a-n-o-r— deletrea el nombre de su madre al muchacho que esta sentado en el escritorio de Tom, espaciando las letras y esperando a que el sonido de la pluma moviéndose sobre el papel se detenga antes de continuar con la siguiente. — ¿Ya lo escribiste bien está vez?— Pregunta mientras mira disculpándose con las otras cuatro piezas de papel arrugadas que yacen esparcidas por el suelo.

Son los últimos cuatro intentos de escribir esa carta, tan pobres que ni siquiera fueron lo suficiente para ir al basurero.

Georg despega la pluma del papel sonriendo ante el legible y casi sofisticado resultado —Listo— dice, levantando la hoja del escritorio.

Bill eleva la ceja incrédulo. —Léelo.

El joven mira sobre su hombro y sonríe ante la duda que se puede leer en el rostro de su amigo. Mirando de nuevo a la solitaria página, repite con tono jocoso —E-l-e-a-n-o-r— sonríe mientras encuentra los ojos de Bill.

—Correcto—El otro dice mientras deja escapar otro suspiro, pero esta vez de alivio. —Gracias a Dios que sabes deletrear. Finalmente.

—Entonces querida Eleanor— Georg no toma en cuenta el comentario — Lo siento, su hijo está muerto. Bueno, no realmente, pero necesito que lo piense así. Actualmente él está vivo y bien y viviendo en el futuro. Mis mejores deseos, su extraño viajero sospechoso, Georg. — El muchacho pausa y gira la silla del escritorio hasta que esta frente a Bill. — ¿Eso funciona, verdad?— Le sonríe.

Bill cruza los brazos —Dígame que está bromeando, por favor, Sr. Listing— El apellido formal se escapa de su lengua antes de que se de cuenta. Los viejos hábitos, Bill ha aprendido en el corto tiempo que tiene como un joven adulto en el siglo XXI, nunca mueren. Él aún llama a sus amigos con Sr. o Srta. A llamarlos por su primer nombre aún tiene que acostumbrarse. Simplemente no se siente correcto.

—Estoy bromeando—Georg responde para alivio de Bill. —Está bien, Oh magnánimo gran escritor— comienza mientras gira de nuevo la silla y coloca el papel sobre le escritorio- Guíeme. ¿Cómo debería de comenzar esta carta? Es tu madre quien la va a leer, así que dime que poner.

El muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche separa sus brazos y los deja caer a sus costados, los dedos enredándose en el sobrante de las cobijas en el filo de la cama. Agacha su cabeza, posa sus ojos en el suelo, desenfocados. Ha pensado en eso largo y tendido desde que James vino de visita hace una semana. De hecho, esta ha sido la única cosa en su cabeza desde esa vez.

Afortunadamente las acciones que están por venir ya estaban planeadas antes de que James llegará. Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de cómo _llegarían_ a esas acciones y decirle a su madre y darle las noticias. Si él pudiera, escribiría la carta personalmente dado que ha sido una tradición muy larga en su familia, literalmente, pero eso sería demasiado seguro y tangente, y no iría de acuerdo con la cuestionable fecha de muerte escrita en todos los registros.

Y es aquí donde Georg, el sospechoso viajero quien se topo con Bill y Tom en 1900, entra en el juego, junto con una carta explicando el incidente.

El Incidente.

Bill cierra sus ojos y muerde el interior de su labio inferior. Es un incidente falso, pero se supone que es real. _Será_ real. Será demasiado real para el corazón roto de una madre en 1909.

Inhala entrecortadamente y avienta el pensamiento de las reacciones de su madre al fondo de su mente. Ahorita no puede lidiar con eso, no aún. Ni tampoco lo desea cuando Georg regrese después de entregar la carta al día siguiente.

Abre sus ojos a la dorada habitación, el sol esta cayendo y proyecta una luz escalofriante sobre los objetos y los adornos. _A esta hora mañana él estará en camino_, Bill se da cuenta. Es lo que ellos han planeado de todos modos. Los cuatro, James y Tom incluidos. Tiene un corto periodo de tiempo para crear la carta falsa que indudablemente dejará a una madre en 1909 con el corazón destrozado, con sólo un hijo quedándole para mantener en nombre de la familia. Es horrible, lo sabe. _Pero ella necesita cerrarlo_.

Eso estaba claro en las suplicas de James para que Bill hiciera algo, lo que fuera. — Mientras ella siga sabiendo que estás por ahí vivo, no parará de esperar tu regreso— James le había informado una vez que se hubo calmado.

Con un suspiro, el pelinegro mantiene la vista baja después de un parpadeo largo antes de forzarlos a abrirse a la realidad un momento después. —Está bien— dice mientras se para de la cama y vuelve a pasearse por la habitación. Cruza sus brazos, una mirada determinada en sus facciones. —Comienza con esto, Georg— Lo mira por sobre su hombro esperando hasta que ve al muchacho con su pluma posicionada sobre el papel anormalmente grueso, retirado del paquete de cuidados que la Sra. Trümper mando con Georg hace tantos meses. Tomando un profundo pero enfocado respiro, Bill se hunde en la carta con una introducción arrepentida. —Querida Eleanor. Es con mis más profundas condolencias que le escribo a usted esta corta carta en este solemne día…

+.+.+.+

— ¿Tienes la carta?— Tom pregunta por la sexta vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

Georg revira los ojos y palmea el bolsillo frontal izquierdo de su chaqueta. —Esta aquí— les asegura a los dos muchachos ansiosos que están parados frente a él— Aún esta aquí donde la deje, créanme que aún le falta que le crezcan alas y vuele.

Una sonrisa se posa en los labios de Tom, pero Bill no esta ni asombrado. Nada de esto es un asunto de risa. No hay nada que debería de ser divertido o ligeramente humorístico en ese día y de lo que están a punto de hacer. Desapretando su mandíbula, pregunta con una voz tan suave que es casi un susurro. — ¿Por favor, podríamos parar de intentar hacer de este día una completa broma?— Mira a sus amigos a los ojos y luego aleja su mirada. —Sé que están tratando de hacer esto más fácil para mí, pero no está funcionando. Y yo… preferiría que paran de estar bromeando y sonriendo y, y-

La mano de Tom en su espalda baja detiene sus palabras y gira su cabeza ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos del muchacho de rastas.

—Shh, Bill— dice con tono silencioso y acerca más su rostro al de Bill —Respira.

Bill obedece el comando y cierra los ojos, tratando lo mejor que puede de calmar sus nervios. Sabe que no está realmente enojado con ellos, como Tom y Georg lo saben. Es el significado de este día el que lo esta poniendo así, que esta afectando sus emociones. Y esta agradecido de no tener que explicar continuamente eso después de cada explosión. Tomando un respiro profundo, exhala el aire lentamente y abre sus ojos observando el viejo y deteriorado parque. El pasto esta crujiente y café en la luz del atardecer, las plantas no parece que tenga una oportunidad de renacer en la próxima primavera, y los arboles desnudos podrían hacer uso de una podada de vez en cuando.

La vista es idéntica a la que recuerda la primera vez que siguió a Tom a casa, en el 2008, un año antes. Pero mientras mueve sus ojos un poco a la izquierda y encuentra la pipa negra de agua inservible, no puede evitar el fruncir los labios. Detrás de la pipa, sabe, debería de estar una casa _su_ casa, pero no hay una. Ni siquiera una piedra o ladrillo queda ahí. Nada queda, nada que diga que alguna vez una casa fuera construida ahí.

Con otro suspiro dirige su atención de nuevo a Georg, asintiendo. —Está bien— dice con un tono diferente—Será mejor que se ponga en camino, Sr. Listing. Yo… No me gustaría que interrumpiera la cena— pausa y cierra los ojos por un momento —No, es mejor su entrega la carta antes— gira su cabeza hacia Tom — ¿Qué hora es?

—Seis o siete.

—Bien— Bill dice con otro asentimiento de cabeza —Nunca nos sentamos a cenar hasta las siete treinta, así que… — Aún asintiendo, trata de mostrar una sonrisa, parpadeando para quitar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos —Deberías de llegar ahí antes de esa hora.

Georg asiente una vez y se gira, dando unos cuantos pasos más hacia la pila. Recorre con sus dedos la parte superior de la manija y rápidamente rememora la última vez que hizo eso, hace ya varios meses. Estaba en una misión entonces, y esta en una ahora. Es la única razón por la que aceptó participar en esta cosa ridícula. Llegando al final de la larga manija, mueve sus dedos hasta la mitad y se detiene, mirando a Bill y a Tom mientras sujeta el frio metal entre sus dedos —No debería de tomarme mucho— les dice, como si ya tuviera una idea de cómo se desarrollará la escena.

—Sí, no te quedes a menos de que Madre te lo pida— Bill ajusta su chaqueta de lana sobre su torso cuando una briza helada pasa. —A ella le gustan los visitantes, pero sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Y me imagino que esta no será una de esas veces en que desea que los visitantes se queden en la casa, Sr. Listing.

—Entraré y saldré.

—Bien, bien— Bill dice y mira a Tom por apoyo para llenar los huecos que se se hubieran olvidado.

Tom solo sonríe y aprieta el hombro del pelilargo como apoyo — Sabes que hacer, Georg— le dice a su amigo con una ola de la tan necesitada confidencia cubriendo su voz.

Con un asentimiento firme de su cabeza, Georg les sonríe a ambos jóvenes y aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la manija y la agita como recuerda que lo hizo la primera vez y de la manera que observo a Tom hacerlo hace ya casi un año, cuando estaba tratando de convencer a Georg de su tonta idea de los viajes en el tiempo. Recuerda como había visto a su amigo ahí parado un momento y al siguiente ya no estaba, mientras siente la briza levantarse a su alrededor frio y ágil, y una sensación de perdida momentánea a su alrededor antes de que abra sus ojos en una escena diferente.

Cuando antes estuvo, había en su mayoría pasto muerto y unos cuantos montoncitos de nieve que se negaban a derretirse con el sol. Con un movimiento de la manija de la pila, el muchacho se encuentra a si mismo parado en un jardín con más de cinco pulgadas de nieve. La temperatura ha bajado significativamente, enreda su relativamente delgada chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo y cruza los brazos para tratar de capturar algo de su calor corporal antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar.

Agachando su cabeza y jalando su gorra de golf lo más que puede para cubrirse, hace su camino a través del jardín y alrededor de la casa, esperando mientras tanto que ninguno de los Trümpers tome algún interés en seguir sus pasos.

—Nadie mencionó una maldita tormenta de nieve— se queja consigo mismo mientras llega al helado y bien cubierto de nieve camino de entrada que se dirige a los escalones principales. Usando el carril, lentamente hace su camino a la puerta principal de la casa Trümper y se detiene.

Por mucho que quiera dejar la carta y salir de ahí, sabe que no puede. Incluso si hay nieve cayendo del cielo, tiene que quedarse y actuar su parte. Tiene que hacerlo creíble.

Recolectando sus pensamientos, saca la carta doblada de su bolsillo y quita la gorra de su cabeza. Y con un profundo suspiro, estira su mano y toca ligeramente en la puerta varias veces.

Espera.

Y espera.

A punto de tocar en la puerta una vez más, escucha pasos del otro lado antes de que la puerta sea abierta precautoriamente.

— ¿Sr. Listing?— La mujer pregunta y abre la puerta un poco más, una mirada de claro desconcierto formándose en sus facciones.

Él asiente silencioso en respuesta gira su gorra entre sus manos. Mantiene su rostro de disculpa, ni siquiera ofreciendo una sonrisa en respuesta. —Sra. Trümper— comienza con voz suave. Mirando sus manos, lentamente extiende la carta a la mujer y termina con un tono de remordimiento, —Es con mi más profundo y más sentido pesar que estoy aquí hoy.

+.+.+.+

Tres días han pasado desde que Georg vio por última vez la casa de los Trümper. La nieve seguía cayendo fuertemente mientras caminaba hacia la pipa de agua, los sollozos de la Sra. Trümper resonando en sus oídos y grabándose en su memoria por siempre para acosarlo en el 2009.

Ahora vestido para el clima, está de regreso en el mismo punto del parque, pero esta vez sin Bill y Tom. Tres días antes le había dado las noticias a los Trümper y ahora fue solicitado de regreso para la ceremonia. No será mucho, supone, dado que no hay cuerpo o féretro. Será más un seguimiento que otra cosa, como el Sr. Trümper le comentó antes de que se fuera.

Para el momento en que llega a 1909, el sol hacia tiempo que ya se ocultó y la única luz iluminando el sendero hacia la casa es la que escapa de las ventanas. Sigue el camino de pisadas hacia la entrada principal, donde toca suavemente la madera antes de que un extraño abra la puerta y le de la bienvenida con una sonrisa cálida.

—Están guardando los sacos en el vestíbulo— el extraño dice calladamente antes de caminar alejándose, bebida en mano.

Hay gente por todas partes, platicando en grupos en las esquinas y hablando unos con otros en murmullos. Un piano suena en algún lado en la distancia. Pasa por más gente dando sus respetos en su camino al vestíbulo donde cuelga su saco en un gancho solo.

_Todo esto por Bill_, se da cuenta mientras deambula distraído por las habitaciones hasta que encuentra una mesa con bebidas y algunos aperitivos. Tomando algo para beber continua su caminata, deseando poder tomar algunas fotos de esto para Bill. _Siempre esta tan deprimido, pensando que nadie realmente se preocupa por él… esto definitivamente le demostraría que está equivocado._

Pero no tiene teléfono ni cámara que sea aceptable en esa época.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, proclama una solitaria esquina como suya en el comedor, lo suficientemente lejos de los otros grupos con los que no tiene intención de fomentar conversación alguna. La única persona que esta cerca es una joven mujer, probablemente no más grande que él, con cabello café oscuro y rizado en tirabuzones y colgando un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Ella está ahí parada sola, su rostro muestra un poco de pérdida pero no de terrible tristeza. Después de que siente los ojos de Georg sobre de ella por un minuto, levanta la mirada y lo atrapa. Una sonrisa amistosa se forma en sus labios antes de desaparecer, sus ojos cayendo también con ella.

_Un poco de conversación no matará a nadie_, Georg razona consigo mismo y camina cuidadoso los pocos pasos que los separan hasta que esta al lado de la chica. Ella levanta la cabeza. —Hola— la saluda, a falta de una mejor opción para causar una buena primera impresión.

Ella asiente, su sonrisa temblando. —Buenas tardes.

— ¿Era usted amiga de Bill?— Pregunta después de que un minuto de tenso silencio pasa.

Ella asiente de nuevo, una sonrisa acentuándose en sus labios. —Oh sí, yo era su… — No termina, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras aleja la mirada, buscando por una respuesta correcta en las enredadas profundidades de su mente. Su frente se frunce más mientras sacude su cabeza y termina tensa. —No, yo _sólo_ era una amiga.

_Que extraño_, —Ah— dice con suavidad, — ¿Lo había conocido ya desde hace tiempo?

La joven se encoge de hombros y entonces se para derecha, como tratando de corregir esa prohibida acción. Se encuentra con los ojos de Georg y responde de manera nostálgica. —Sólo teníamos de conocernos una parte del año, Sr… Lo siento ¿no escuche su nombre?

—Georg Listing— Le ayuda con una sonrisa amable y una ligera reverencia, cómico para él pero aún así es cortesía común para ella.

—Sr. Listing— Ella termina, sus labios uniéndose en una sonrisa, la primera que no tiembla o desaparece en segundos.

Enderezándose y dándole un rápido trago a su bebida, pregunta — ¿Sería inapropiado de mi parte si pregunto su nombre?

—Florence Schäfer— Responde ella con un sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas. Agacha la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Florence? — Georg pregunta, el nombre sonándole conocido en su cabeza. Ella asiente como respuesta. —Lo siento, Señorita Schäfer, pero su nombre… me suena familiar, y no puedo recordar en donde pude haberlo escuchado antes.

—Bueno— dice, su sonrojo oscureciéndose más — Bill quizás me menciono ¿asumiendo que usted era su amigo?

_Florence… Florence… ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Esa chica! James dijo que el nombre de esa muchacha era Florence ¿verdad?_ —Lo era, pero sólo pase una cuantas horas con él y su… su acompañante después de que se fuera de casa— Replica, sorprendido de lo bueno que es para evitar que se le salga algo de su léxico normal de todos los días. —Bueno, desprécieme si estoy traspasando sus limites de privacidad, pero ¿no era usted la joven que los padres de él eligieron? ¿La última esposa potencial?

Florence da un profundo respiro, sus hombros elevándose y asiente. —Sí, esa era yo, me temo.

— ¿Sabe, señorita Schäfer?— Georg suelta un momento después, —Bill jamás quiso lastimarla.

La joven mira hacia otro lado, girando su cabeza y causando que sus risos caigan sobre su hombro. Baja su mirada tratando de esconder el dolor que aparece en sus ojos. — ¿De qué está hablando, Sr. Listing? — Pregunta, tratando de sonar inocente, aunque el sabe más como para creerle.

Georg recorre la habitación con la mirada antes de explicar con voz baja, —Él me platicó sobre ese día y la razón por la que dejo su hogar. La mencionó también, Florence. Él jamás intentó lastimarla premeditadamente. Lo que el tenía con Tom, estaba… estaba fuera de su control, señorita Schäfer. — Se toma un momento mientras Florence gira su cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Mantiene la mirada de la muchacha mientras terminar gentilmente, —Él ya estaba enamorado antes de que la conociera a usted.

—Pudo haberme dicho— Ella aleja la mirada y la baja hacia el suelo. —Hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Pero lo hubiera entendido?

Ella eleva la mirada y le mira de manera momentánea.  
Por mucho que desee decir que si, sabe que sería falso.  
Incluso si Bill le hubiera dicho sobre Tom, sabe que nunca hubiera entendido.

— ¿Él amaba a Bill, verdad? — Florence pregunta minutos después, levantando la mirada hacia Georg una vez más — ¿El hombre con el que él estaba?

Una sonrisa se posa en el rostro del muchacho y asiente una vez confirmándolo. —Sí, lo hace, o _lo amaba_, quiero decir— Se corrige.

—Eso es bueno— Ella decide con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. —Estoy agradecida de que haya encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz mientras tuvo la oportunidad, incluso si, bueno —Termina con una sonrisa ladeada y un encogimiento de hombros. —Ya sabe.

+.+.+.+

Una hora y media después, Georg esta de nuevo en el clima más cálido del 2009, donde la nieve hace mucho se fue para darle la bienvenida a una primavera temprana. Él se despidió de Florence y agito su mano en adiós para James antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad y caminar a hurtadillas hacia el patio trasero, agitó la manija y fue traído de nuevo a casa. Ya no se siente extraño o asombrado del hecho de un segundo estar en el presente y al otro ser llevado cien años al pasado. Es extraño pensarlo, claro, pero llevar a cabo el acto ya no es tan emocionante como la primera vez.

La única razón por la que accedió hacer tal cosa para Bill y para Tom, como sea, es para asegurarse que nada del pasado o del presente cambie de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Él nunca haría algo así sólo por placer.  
No, hay demasiados riesgos… ¿o no?

Sí, si, claro que los hay.

No hay razón para que el brinque al pasado por cualquier negocio tonto, si importar que hermosa muchacha espere su regreso en 1909.

Dejando el parque, Georg sacude la cabeza, sonriendo ante la idea loca de regresar por razones tan egoístas. _No, mi misión esta hecha_, decide mientras se adentra en las calles iluminadas suburbanas del 2009, caminando el familiar recorrido a casa. Aún esta vestido con pantalones de vestir, camisa y chaquete de lana que Bill eligió para él, y, para su sorpresa, el conjunto ya no pica ni es tan inconfortable como lo era al inicio de esa noche.

Su mente se atreve a pensar en las interminables posibilidades, imaginando lo imposible, él de regreso en el tiempo, vestido con esas ropas, interactuando entre esa gente como si perteneciera a ahí. Ya lo ha hecho unas cuantas veces. _Podría manejarlo mucho mejor que Tom, eso es seguro_, piensa riéndose por lo bajo. _Tom no tendría una sola oportunidad entre ellos_.

Pero mientras se acerca a su casa, se deshace de esos ridículos pensamientos.

_No._ Le dice a su propia mente. _Ya fui, hice lo que tenía que hacer, ya salí, y eso es todo. El cerrar este caso era necesario para la familia de Bill. Ya lo tienen ahora, y eso era para lo que me necesitaban. Ahora puedo vivir una vida apacible, como cualquier otro adolescente. No hay razón para pensar en regresar._

A pesar de su posición tan confidente, no puede evitar que un recuerdo del pasado se burle de su mente consciente, tan diferente e _intrigante_ del ahora.

+.+.+.+

— ¿Tom? — Bill se gira y se sienta, encarando al muchacho de rastas en el jardín frontal de la casa, la casa de Tom. El sol esta alto en el cielo, mandando sus rayos al húmedo y bochornoso mundo de abajo. Las aves están cantando. Unos cuantos hombres cercanos toman ventaja del día de verano relativamente frío y están avanzándole al trabajo de jardinería lo más que puedan en las horas del día. Un grupo de niños de la escuela elementaría están jugando a policías y ladrones más allá en la calle.

Tom eleva su cabeza y avienta los pedazos de pasto que estaba arrancando de nuevo a la mar verde y se limpia las manos en las rodillas del pantalón. — ¿Hm?

El muchacho de cabello negro espera hasta que sus ojos se topan. —Vamos a regresar— dice con la emoción irradiando de sus irises, una sonrisa traviesa estirando sus labios.

—Regresar… —Tom eleva sus cejas y finge confusión — ¿A dónde?

—Al pasado, tonto— Replica con una risilla. — ¿A dónde más?

—Bill…—

— ¿Por favor, Tom? — Suplica, frunciendo su labio inferior.

El otro muchacho baja la mirada y agarra más puñados de hierba, arrancándolas de la tierra y haciéndolas pedacitos entre su mano y regándolas por el patio. Repite la acción dos veces más. —Es demasiado riesgoso— decide. —Se supone que tú estás… Se supone que no deberías de estar vivo ahí, Bill, ¿Qué si alguien te ve?

Bill se encoje de hombros, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. –Entonces desaparecemos entre las sombras y ellos dirán que vieron a un fantasma— Pausa y sonríe —No es tan importante.

—Bill, no sé… — Tom continua, la preocupación presente en su tono. Levanta su mirada de los pedazos de hierba en su mano y mira a Bill a los ojos desde su posición arrodillada.

Un suspiro nace de lo profundo de los pulmones de Bill mientras cierra sus ojos y recuesta su cabeza para mirar al cielo una vez más, el sol besando sus facciones pálidas. Después de un minuto, de nuevo se enfoca en el otro muchacho y le sonríe tiernamente. —Por favor, Tom ¿sólo esta vez?

Tom contrae sus facciones sintiendo la derrota personal muy cerca. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

La sonrisa cálida de Bill se transforma en una sonrisa abierta. —Unas cuantas horas a lo mucho, — Le tranquiliza, la emoción ya creciendo en su tono. — ¿Podemos ir, podemos ir?

El muchacho de rastas suelta un suspiro pesado y tira el más reciente puño de hierba que arrancó en el jardín mientras asiente derrotado. —Está bien— dice con la misma voz que se usa para marcar las reglas a sus hijos, —podemos ir, pero sólo esta vez ¿entendido?

Asintiendo en entendimiento, Bill se levanta de su lugar en la hierba y extiende su mano para ayudar a Tom. Mantienen sus manos unidad mientras recorren el camino familiar hacia el parque, el viejo y decadente parque que visitaron tantas veces en el último año y medio. El camino se volvió tan familiar que ninguno necesita siquiera pensar en que esquina girar. El camino se volvió parte de su naturaleza, un camino gravado en sus memorias por los siguientes años. Mientras entran a el parque y toman el sucio camino hacia la mesa rota enfrente de donde esta la pipa de agua inservible, su portal que misteriosamente los lleva 100 años al pasado. Cómo trabaja siempre será un misterio, y en este punto ninguno está demasiado ocupado buscando una explicación. Funciona y esos es todo. Es todo lo que necesitan saber. Y mientras la pipa siga ahí, todo está bien.

Mientras los dos se acercan a la pipa, pueden sentir la adrenalina pulsando más fuerte en sus cuerpos. Sus corazones se aceleran, llenos de anticipación, porque no han visitado el pasado en muchos meses, no por alguna razón. La idea de ser mágicamente transportado juega con sus mentes y les pone una sonrisa en los labios.

Tom aprieta la mano de Bill deteniéndose enfrente de la pipa. Mira los ojos del otro muchacho y no puede esconder la emoción que llena los suyos. — ¿Listo? — Pregunta, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos llenándole de coraje.

Los labios del pelinegro se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa, y simplemente asintiendo responde: —Siempre.

Con su mano libre, Tom agarra la manija tibia de la pipa de agua, sus dedos rodean el metal de manera familiar y, tomando un profundo respiro, cierra los ojos y la agita.

Y es justo como lo recuerda.

Una briza se levanta a su alrededor y por momentos se siente completamente desorientado antes de que la briza se desvanezca y el suelo sea remplazado bajo sus pies.

Abre los ojos en un escenario muy diferente, aunque el brillante pasto verde es familiar y las exuberantes plantas de todos colores que delimitan el jardín junto a una gloriosa casa que se vislumbra frente a ellos. Se queda hipnotizado por un segundo, atrapado en sus memorias pero Bill tira de su brazo y le susurra — ¡Vamos! — Lo jala hacia las sombras y la seguridad del área boscosa detrás del jardín.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, Bill continua haciendo su camino entre los arboles, nunca soltando la mano de Tom.

— Bill, ¿a dónde vamos? — Tom se atreve a preguntar después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

El muchacho de cabellos negros mira sobre su hombro y le sonríe maliciosamente. —Ya lo verás— le dice con una risilla. —No te preocupes, ya has estado ahí antes. Sé que te gusta este lugar.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta, su tono incrédulo.

Bill asiente, su cabeza regresando al frente para poder mirar hacia donde va. —Sí— Responde. —Hemos compartido un montón de… de maravillosas memorias aquí, Sr. Kaulitz.

—Hm, ¿memorias _maravillosas_? — Tom sonríe, su mente trabajando con la pista y llegando a posibilidades, una en particular. Su sonrisa se agranda, se adelanta y abraza la cintura de Bill mientras recuerda que hace casi un año siguieron esa ruta a lo que cree es el mismo destino. —Creo que ya me esta gustando este lugar— susurra con voz rasposa junto al oído de Bill mientras el muchacho se detiene y queda flojo en sus brazos. —Si lo recuerdo correctamente.

Bill inclina su cabeza contra el hombro de Tom y resiste la urgencia innata de gemir, incluso ligeramente. Han sido días, quizás una semana, desde que Tom lo trato de tal manera y lo tomó en sus brazos tan de cerca. Su vientre se aprieta con anticipación, el pensamiento de los labios de Tom finalmente contra los suyos inunda su mente y todos sus sentidos. —Creo que su memoria va en la dirección correcta, Sr. Kaulitz.

—Puedo ver que regresamos a los apellidos, Sr. Trümper. — Bromea y mece sus cuerpos con suavidad de lado a lado, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Bill.

— Sr. Kaulitz simplemente suena mejor, ¿no lo cree? — El otro muchacho pregunta, incapaz de evadir sonreír mientras los labios de Tom rozan su cuello. —Tiene un timbre muy lindo, creo.

—Mm— Tom tararea y aleja su nariz de las profundidades del cabello de Bill. Sonríe y lo suelta tomando su mano mientras lo jala consigo, retomando el camino. — Algunas veces y en ciertos lugares lo tiene— Acepta y mira el rostro de su amante. —Como lo tiene Sr. Trümper.

Una sonrisa adorna los labios del pelinegro mientras salen del bosque y entran a la familiar ladera de hierba excesivamente crecida. Y a través de la saleada parcela pueden divisar su destino.

Un abandonado cobertizo de madera pintado de blanco.

En cuestión de minutos se encuentran parados ante el cobertizo tomados de la mana con sonrisas nostálgicas plasmadas en sus rostros.

— ¿Crees que aún exista en el 2009? — Bill pregunta, su tono bajo y suave, como si no deseara romper la serenidad de la situación, como si palabras demasiado fuertes fueran a arruinar el momento.

Tom le mira y sacude su cabeza con remordimiento. —Si es tan vieja ahorita— dice— entonces dudo que tenga alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir otros cien años.

—Lastima— Murmulla antes de abrir las puertas de la pequeña cabaña y guiarlos dentro del cobertizo. Está justo como lo dejaron, apenas tocado por el tiempo. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubre todo. Un olor húmedo de tanta lluvia que ha mojado las tablas les llega a las narices mientras se adentran y dan un vistazo. Hay unos cuantos hoyos en el techo, dejando que otros pocos rayos de sol se cuelen. Apretando la mano de Tom para llamar su atención, Bill le mira a los ojos mientras una sonrisa juguetea en sus labios.

No hay palabras que se necesiten, porque romperían la calma que sus memorias les proporcionan al inundar sus pensamientos conscientes, las escenas repitiéndose por pedazos. Manos, labios, palabras susurradas y risas nerviosas y entrecortadas.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — La voz de Bill se abre camino en las memorias y provoca que Tom levante una ceja.

— ¿Recordar qué?

—La primera vez— Mira alrededor del cobertizo como si buscara que la memoria se repitiera frente a ellos. Sonriendo, se gira y atrapa la mirada de Tom con sus ojos en medio de las sombras. —El primer beso, ¿lo recuerda, Sr. Kaulitz?

_Claro que lo recuerdo_, la respuesta flota en su mente, pero Tom sella sus labios para mantenerlas dentro. Una imperceptible sonrisa jala sus labios hacia un lado, y en su lugar responde, — Apenas lo recuerdo, Sr. Trümper.

Como es esperado, el dolor cruza la mirada de Bill, pero el muchacho trata de no mostrar que le ha herido.

Tan pronto como su sonrisa tiembla, la fuerza de nuevo en su lugar y ofrece un desilusionado — Oh.

— ¿Sr. Trümper?

Bill levanta su mirada después de un rato, elevando una ceja curioso.

Tom sonríe y suelta la mano de Bill, abrazándolo lentamente por la cintura en su lugar. Cerrando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, dice con un tono gentil, — Recuérdeme.

Una gran sonrisa se adueña de los labios del pelilargo, y un sonrojo se esparce rápidamente y de forma natural por sus delicadas mejillas. Es un sonrojo que Tom no ha visto en un tiempo, uno que ha extrañado entrañablemente. Sonriendo, Bill se acerca hasta que sus labios caen en sus compañeros tan familiares, reviviendo la memoria de su primer beso.

El primer beso que llevo su relación a un nuevo nivel, donde una vez llegado ahí no había regreso.  
El primer beso que encendió la llama de una relación que no podría nunca suceder en 100 años.  
El primer beso que determinó el futuro entre los dos sin siquiera saberlo.

El primer beso que terminaría con Bill Trümper dejando su hogar y moverse a vivir en el futuro con un muchacho de rastas que responde al nombre de Tom Kaulitz.

El primer beso que ya estaba escrito para que sucediera antes de que Tom incluso apareciera en el jardín trasero de la casa de Bill.

Era una relación predestinada a convertirse en amor.

Con un sonrojo llenando sus mejillas, Bill se aleja de Tom, encontrando su espalda contra una de las paredes del cobertizo y las manos de Tom en sus caderas. Sonríe gentilmente y mira hacia abajo, colocando sus propias manos en los antebrazos del otro muchacho. — ¿Ahora lo recuerda, Sr. Kaulitz? — Pregunta con voz esperanzada, encontrando los ojos de su novio con un rayo de luz que se cuela por entre las tablas rotas del techo.

Tom sonríe, sus dientes brillando en la luz. — Incluso a pesar de que siento como si hubieran pasado cien años, Sr. Trümper, — dice y presiona sus labios contra los de Bill una vez más para saborear ese beso tierno, —Creo que aún lo recuerdo.


	31. EPILOGO: Desorden en el Sótano

EPILOGO

**31.-** BasamentClutter

(Desorden en el Sótano)

Ella suelta un pesado suspiro mientras arrastra sus pies por la alfombra de los escalones chirriantes que bajan al oscuro sótano. Es mediodía, ni siquiera una media ventana adorna las paredes del deprimente sótano lleno de cosas amontonadas. Saltando el último escalón, sujeta su mano del poste que está a la izquierda de las escaleras y con cuidado se inclina hacia delante, moviendo su mano derecha intentando buscar a ciegas por la cadena de dos pulgadas de largo que sabe esta colgando de un foco muy a su alcance.

Como sea, le resulta difícil alcanzarlo dado que su brazo de catorce años aún no ha crecido lo necesario. Mientras sus dedos rozan las bolitas de metal, se detiene y agarra la cadena entre los nudillos de su dedo índice y medio, jalando una vez para iluminar el sótano con una ligera luz que parpadea esporádicamente hasta que finalmente se queda encendida.

Revisando la espaciosa habitación, se rasca la cabeza ausentemente cerca de su coleta de cabello castaño y hace una mueca ante la vista que tiene enfrente.

Es un desorden, eso es todo lo que es.

Hay muchas cajas apiladas en lindas columnas por toda la habitación, algunas contra la pared, otras recargadas con el primer sofá de su padre y algunas ahí solas, puestas en medio en lo que podría llamarse una isla.

—_Piensas__que__esto__es__mucho,__deberías__haber__visto__el__sótano__de__mi__abuelo__— __Tom__le__había__dicho__la__última__vez__que__ella__se__había__preocupado__por__quejarse__del__tiradero_. Su sótano no es tan genial, se había quejado con sus padres, porque, después de todo, la mayoría de sus amigos habían terminado con sótanos con mesas de billar y videojuegos de la vieja escuela y pantallas planas en tercera dimensión y sillones y _bean__bags_ antiguas y… bueno, ninguno de esos eran un montón de riesgos de incendio, no como este.

Frunce el ceño mientras se quita el fleco de los ojos y trata de pensar en el mejor lugar para comenzar. —_Sí__ayudas__a__limpiar__el__sótano,__ya__veremos__que__podemos__hacer__para__arreglar__ese__lugar,__¿de__acuerdo?__ — __Bill__le__había__ofrecido__la__semana__anterior._

Después de un momento se decide por una tarea simple – dos montones muy pequeños de cajas. Esas lucen más cuidadas que las otras cajas, siendo bien guardadas y cuidadosamente apiladas fuera del camino del codo de alguien que caminara en el sótano.

Con un gruñido, quita la primera caja de la pila, la coloca en el suelo de cemento pintado de rojo y sopla la capa de polvo de la tapa, tosiendo sacude su mano frente a ella cuando el polvo se le regresa y la hace estornudar.

Quitándose de encima el polvo, se arrodilla junto a la caja y levanta las tapas. Un suspiro se le escapa de lo profundo de sus pulmones mientras mira el contenido – más desastre. Parece como si alguien, probablemente Tom, simplemente hubiera agarrado un montón de reliquias familiares (algo más como recuerdos) y las hubiera aventado en la caja a esperar a que alguien más las ordenara en el futuro, _Típico_, piensa mientras las revuelve, encontrando sólo viejos juguetes, unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas y ropa que no se atreve a tocar.

Poco impresionada, empuja la caja unos centímetros más allá y arrastra la caja que estaba abajo hacia el ahora espacio vacante frente a ella. No teniendo que preocuparse por que hubiera polvo arriba de esa caja, abre las solapas de cartón y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Tan aburrido— murmura para si misma y saca una fotografía enmarcada que estaba justo encima. Se ha borrado de estar en un lugar donde el sol la podía tocar por tanto tiempo antes de volverse residente en esa caja. Colocándola a un lado, saca más fotografías. Los sujetos parecen ser los mismos en todas las fotos, dos de los cuales son Bill y Tom. Con los otros tiene problemas en decidir quienes son. Algunas veces una mujer está presente, otras un señor más viejo, y en otras hay un muchacho que claramente ha envejecido a través de las fotos. El niño luce familiar, pero no puede ubicar su rostro.

Poniéndola a un lado, toma más fotografías y casi las deja caer cuando el montón demuestra ser muy grande para que las pueda agarrar. Los marcos resuenan juntos mientras caen de nuevo a la caja. Cuando se acerca para recogerlos, algo le llama la atención, algo que se ha caído de la seguridad que ofrecen los marcos.

La toma entre sus dedos de una orilla y la acerca.  
Es un descolorido sobre, nada muy excitante de observar.

Peor mientras lo gira entre sus manos, se da cuenta que no está dirigido a alguien y que aún está sellado.

Figurándose que no le hará mal a nadie si se abre y revela su contenido, desliza su dedo pulgar debajo de la esquina de la tapa pegada y la abre, llena de curiosidad. Una vez abierta, saca una sola hoja doblada tres veces.

— ¿Una carta? — Se pregunta a si misma y la desdobla, la confusión arrugando su entrecejo.

Mira las primeras líneas y no encuentra a quien vaya dirigida o destinada la misiva. — ¡Ey, papá! — Grita sobre su hombre con voz lo suficientemente alta para que la escuchen en el piso de arriba, pensando que probablemente él tenga la respuesta a qué sea eso. Son sus cosas de todos modos, deberían saber.

_Junio 10, 1917_

_Mis más sinceros saludos al lector que haya encontrado esta carta, aunque no tengo duda de que eres alguien de la familia. Qué día es ahora, dónde sea que estés en este momento, no tengo la más ligera idea. Por lo que sé, esta carta podría no ser abierta hasta el cuarto milenio, si el mundo todavía existe para entonces. ¿Podría una carta llegar tan lejos? Sé que existen una buena cantidad de avances tecnológicos justo ahora en el 2017, y por lo que he escuchado nadie se preocupa más por cartas, al menos no en papel. Todo lo hacen vía… oh, ni siquiera recuerdo cuales son los artículos o los servicios que hay, pero sé que el papel ciertamente no tiene algo que ver._

_Así que es el diez de junio de 1917, como lo es en el 2017. Tengo ahora diecisiete años y Bill y Tom tienen veintiséis años cada uno. Aún están juntos, por supuesto. Nunca tuve duda alguna de que estarían juntos por mucho, muchos años más, aunque Georg, lo sé, ha proclamado cierta duda antes. Supongo que le han demostrado que estaba equivocado, ¿o no es así? _

_Bueno, los vi el otro día. Les va fenomenal. Adoptaron a una pequeña niña, una adorable pequeña de seis años que habla con tal propiedad en su dialecto que avergonzó a los adultos en la agencia de adopción, según Bill. Es una pequeña cosita con unos curiosos ojos almendrados que muestran una pizca de miedo y de asombro mientras camina por el mundo de ellos, viendo todo con la misma mirada alienígena y fascinada que Bill solía tener hace nueve años._

_La agencia de adopción, por lo que Bill me ha dicho, dice que la policía la llevo. Estaba vestida en un delgado y andrajoso vestido viejo floreado en ese tiempo. Lucía inquieta, dijeron, y sonaba confundida. No tenía papeles, ni registros ni familiares vivos que pudieran rastrear. Ella decía que la última cosa que recordaba era que estaba paseando por el pueblo mientras su mamá hacía las comprar. Cuando le preguntaban por su padre, ella continuamente repetía —Papá está fuera en la guerra. Está peleando contra los tipos malos. — El problema es que no hay guerra justo ahora en el 2017, pero la guerra está arrasando en este momento en 1917. Tengo suerte de que aún no me hayan enviado a pelear aún, pero estoy seguro de que ese tiempo vendrá pronto._

_Así que Bill y Tom han adoptado a la pequeña confundida quien repetidamente proclama que es 1917. La agencia dice que es una pequeña actriz y que tiene una imaginación muy, pero muy creativa desarrollándose. Aunque no estaría sorprendido si reportan una niña perdida con cabello castaño cerca de aquí en las semanas siguientes. De hecho, no me sorprendería si esa es la clave detrás de los casos de gente perdida, todo esto de viajes en el tiempo. Y dudo que la bomba de agua que esta en nuestro patio sea el único… oh ¿cómo debería llamarle? ¿Un puente? Realmente no tengo la más mínima idea._

_Muchos lo llaman locura, una platica loca, pero se que no es así. Es realmente fascinante. Claro, nuestro árbol familiar quizás este un poco… entrelazado a primera vista, pero ya no luce tan bizarro. Bill estuvo aquí. Era de 1908. Pero ahora esta allá, viviendo un siglo más adelante simplemente paralelo al pasado._

_Es realmente fascinante pensarlo ¿no? Dos siglos, dos tiempos ocurriendo exactamente al mismo tiempo, sólo que… paralelos uno de otro. Y como dos líneas paralelas, jamás están destinadas a interactuar, mucho menos tocarse. Pero esto es la vida, y es donde la diferencia entre las matemáticas lo que dicen los libros ocurre. La vida es donde existen las excepciones a la regla, donde milagros inesperados ocurren de vez en cuando._

_Y Bill y Tom son la excepción e nuestro pequeño espacio en la vida. Son las excepciones, cada uno en su propio tiempo. Y juntos han encontrado su equilibro. Su pequeño lugar feliz en el mundo. Ellos viven felizmente en el año 2017, a cien años exactos de este momento, con una hermosa chiquita, a quien ellos han nombrado legítimamente Eleanor._

_Ahora, ¿qué propósito tiene esta carta, te has de preguntar? Me he estado preguntando lo mismo, para ser enteramente honesto. Quizás esto no es más que una cadena de pensamientos inútiles y aleatorios que una carta realmente, porque no tengo consejo brillante o sabio que compartir, ni una tarea que tengas que completar. Aunque por todo lo que sé, esta podría ser la primera vez que escuchas de esto de diferencias y viajes en el tiempo. Si es así, espero que no haya abierto la caja de pandora contigo y tu familia. Si lo han escondido de ti, ellos claramente tenían sus razones. O quizás tú ya sabías todo esto y sólo estoy repitiendo viejas noticias. Cualquiera que sea el caso. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en todo lo que hagas._

_Mis mejores deseos.  
James Theodore Trümper_

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella brinca al escuchar la voz y mira sobre su hombro para mirar a Tom que está parado a mitad de las escaleras del sótano, inclinando su cabeza un poco para ver cual es el problema. Mira rápidamente la carta en sus manos y luego a su padre.

—Nada papa, yo sólo… no estaba segura de por dónde comenzar a limpiar— dice con una sonrisa cálida.

Tom continúa bajando otros dos escalones y logra ver mejor el sótano y unas cuantas cajas que su hija ha removido de la pared. — Bueno— dice y mueve una rastra detrás de su hombro. —parece que has encontrado un buen lugar por el cual comenzar ¿no es así?

Mirando la caja llena de fotografías, asiente. — Definitivamente es un muy buen lugar— acepta.

El padre tamborilea sus dedos en la baranda por un momentos mientras sus ojos escanean el área de nuevo, sabiendo de las cosas que su hija esta encontrando, y de esas que aún están esperando por sus jóvenes ojos. —Entonces— Retoma el tema después de un minuto, — ¿Estás bien aquí?

La hija mira de nuevo sobre su hombro una vez más, sosteniendo ahora una fotografía enmarcada entre sus manos. Una sonrisa adorna sus facciones mientras contesta rápidamente —Sí.

Mirando una vez más, Tom decide que es seguro retirarse. —Diviértete, Ellie— dice mientras continua caminando de regreso al piso principal. —Bill y yo bajaremos a ayudarte luego, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Está bien! — Eleanor responde mientras escucha la puerta del sótano cerrarse. Y con la misma fascinación y entusiasmo llenando sus ojos, los que una vez brillaron en los de Tom cuando descubrió por primera vez los diarios en el sótano de su abuelo, regresa su atención a las fotografías y otras herencias familiares guardadas en el sótano, esperando por el día en que sean descubiertas para contar su historia sin fin.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**N/T:** Yo no quería que acabara, creo que le tomé cariño a esta historia a pesar de los 3 años que pasamos juntos.

En serio, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron hasta el final, ahora toca activar la casilla "Completa".

_**IZZAP**_ les agradece infinitamente que hayan leido su historia, ahora en español, y aún más a quienes también la leyeron en inglés. Está muy contenta del éxito de su historia y les manda montones de amor.

Así que, aquí termina este camino juntos, espero que decidan acompañarme también en Cupid's Chokehold.

Les mando un enorme abrazo y sin llorar mis amores.  
Nos seguimos leyendo más adelante.

_Devi Riddle Black_


End file.
